Prisioneira
by Telly Roarke
Summary: Concluída - Depois de anos nas sombras, Inuyasha finalmente descobre a verdade por trás do desaparecimento da mulher que ama. Mas não será fácil libertá-la de sua prisão... Não será fácil fazê-la deixar de ser uma prisioneira.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Suspense/Aventura/Drama

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Depois de anos nas sombras, Inuyasha finalmente descobre a verdade por trás do desaparecimento da mulher que ama. Mas não será fácil libertá-la de sua prisão... Não será fácil fazê-la deixar de ser uma prisioneira.

* * *

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**\**Prólogo**\**

**.  
**

Estreitou os olhos e assistiu, por cima dos papéis em sua mão, a jovem andar de um lado ao outro da sala de estar, resmungando algo incompreensível, inclusive para ele. A viu parar diante da janela e voltou sua atenção para os documentos em seu poder, entretanto, não pôde se concentrar muito nas palavras escritas. O som da batida da mão da jovem na mesa cortou definitivamente sua concentração.

# O que foi?

# Acaso está vendo que está chovendo? - perguntou.

Olhou através da janela a rua, e em seguida para a jovem de cabelos negros e orbes castanhos.

# E…? - perguntou num tom 'e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?', arrumando os papéis sobre a mesma de mogno.

Desta vez foi a vez da jovem morena estreitar os olhos e o encarar de maneira irritada. De certa maneira ele realmente sabia o que ela pretendia dizer com aquela frase, mas gostava de irritar a pequena uma vez ou outra. Quando chovia ele tinha de levá-la para casa de carro.

# Como espera que eu volte para casa, espertinho? - colocou a mão na cintura.

# Suas pernas servem para o que, bruxa? - tornou a observar os papéis sobre a mesa com interesse. - Vá andando. Ainda está claro e há pessoas na rua.

# Inuyasha!

A voz dela saiu autoritária, parecendo a da sua mãe quando queria brigar com ele. Ótimo! Vencera a primeira batalha. Respirou fundo, cerrando os orbes de cor dourada, sem deixar de encarar os documentos ao tornar a abri-los.

# Ainda preciso terminar isso. Sente-se e espere…

# Não posso ficar até a noite aqui, Inuyasha. - disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Sabe que Okaa-san já me proibiu de, inclusive, ficar sozinha em qualquer recinto com você. Se ela descobrir o que eu ando fazendo, vai surtar.

Inuyasha moveu a cabeça displicentemente. Sim, sabia perfeitamente bem das regras impostas pela mãe da jovem a sua frente. Suas orelhas ardiam após a mesma citar mais de quinhentas regras de como ficar sozinho com sua filha de apenas doze anos de idade, no mesmo lugar, mesmo havendo pessoas junto a eles.

Ela tinha razão em se preocupar com a reputação de sua filha, mas não era como se ele fosse levá-la para cama. Céus! Além de não ter absolutamente nada a ver, ainda estaria cometendo crime por pedofilia. De doze anos para vinte anos a diferença era chamativa.

# Sua mãe pode esperar, meus documentos não.

Em revolta a menina colocou as mãos sobre os documentos e os puxou para ela. Perfeito! Agora ela não iria deixá-lo terminar de ler aqueles malditos papéis.

# Você poderia me devolver esses papéis, bruxa? - pediu e ela negou afastando-se da mesa. - Ainda preciso examinar isso até amanhã de manhã. - fingiu não ouvi-lo. Começou a ler as entrelinhas do documento e viu quando os orbes dela se estreitaram e em seguida se arregalaram para encará-lo com surpresa.

Mais que perfeito! Ela entendera o que tinha escrito no papel. Estava redigido em uma linguagem difícil para uma pessoa adulta, imagina para uma criança de doze anos de idade? Entretanto, para uma menina daquela idade, ela já era bem avançadinha intelectualmente.

# Vai se casar?

"_Era só o que me faltava!_" pensou Inuyasha ao ouvir o tom de voz da menina. Apenas a sua mãe o utilizava com ele.

# Por que não me disse que ia se casar? - voltou a ler o conteúdo dos papéis. - E com aquela mulher? - ressaltou a palavra 'aquela'.

Ela não suportava a mulher que do nada, entrara na vida de Inuyasha e passara a tomar a maior parte das atenções do Hanyou. Entendia que ele era um homem que necessitava de mulheres da idade dele, por perto, mas algo na morena cujo nome estava escrito no pedaço de papel em sua mão, a atormentava. Não a engolia e Inuyasha sabia perfeitamente bem disso, embora não entendesse, já que sua noiva fazia de tudo para ter o carinho da jovem.

# Ouça Kagome… - iniciou ficando de pé e passando a mão nos olhos. - Eu ia te contar… Por que eu estou te explicando isso? - pegou os papéis da mão da menina. - Já sou bem grandinho para tomar conta de mim mesmo. Qual é o problema de eu estar me casando?

# Vai se casar por interesse, Inuyasha! - bateu com o pé direito no chão. - Isso nunca dá certo. Alguém no final sempre se ferra.

# E o que você tem a ver com isso?

# Sou sua amiga, é isso o que eu tenho a ver com a história, porcaria! - sua voz saiu chorosa.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes, entre os dois. Silêncio que chamou a atenção do rapaz de cabelos prateados e orbes dourados. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a menina, agora zangada, que dividia o cômodo com ele.

# O que você está fazendo?

Kagome terminou de colocar a mochila escolar nas costas e fitou Inuyasha sem entender o motivo de sua pergunta. A propósito não parecia tão óbvio que ela estava se aprontando para ir embora. Sozinha.

# Indo embora com meus próprios pés, espertinho. - respondeu num tom que não agradou o rapaz.

# Espere-me terminar aqui, que eu te levo de carro Kagome.

# Não precisa, Inuyasha. - abriu a porta. - Outou-san já deve estar irritado. Se demorar muito vou levar uma bronca ao chegar em casa, não estou a fim de ficar de castigo. - fitou a rua, como se analisasse a situação, e em seguida virou-se sorrindo tristemente para o rapaz. - E depois, você tem que analisar os documentos para o seu casamento. - Inuyasha deu um passo em direção a ela. - Tchau Inuyasha!

Batendo a porta fracamente, Kagome saiu da casa dele. Inuyasha tornou a sentar na cadeira e fitou os documentos sem muita atenção. Era sempre assim, então, por que daquela vez ele sentia um aperto em seu peito. Talvez fosse porque a menina saíra num estado espiritual baixo, ao descobrir que ele ia se casar com aquela mulher apenas por assuntos de trabalho. Mas o que ele podia fazer?

Abaixou a cabeça e por causa do cansaço acabou dormindo sobre os papéis


	2. Novamente

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.**

**Novamente  
\**Capítulo Um**\**

**.**

Acordou sobressaltado, sentando na cama, e ouvindo o forte estrondo causado pela tempestade pesada a cair desde o início da noite, alagando as ruas da cidade de Tóquio.

Ofegava, e por mais que tentasse fazer o ar retornar aos seus pulmões, mais parecia que o instrumento vital lutava para não chegar ao destino. Suava frio, notou ao sentir o lençol fino e o travesseiro, molhados com seu suor.

Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, com a respiração em fim, normalizada e o com o coração preste a parar de funcionar por causa da taquicardia. Ligou o abajur, e varreu cada canto, na penumbra de seu quarto, com os orbes de cor rara e dourada, sentindo a cabeça latejar, com a lembrança, em forma de pesadelo, que atormentava sua mente.

Jogou o lençol para o lado e saltou da cama, abrindo a janela para sentir o ar gélido, mesclado às gotículas de água, baterem como faca em sua face, esfriando o corpo quente. A chuva aos poucos ia enfraquecendo. Estava enlouquecendo e tinha plena noção.

Virou a cabeça para o porta-retratos, bem trabalhado, em seu criado-mudo, onde havia a fotografia de duas pessoas sorridentes. Iria fazer seis anos desde a última vez que vira a menina de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, que se encontrava abraçada à ele na fotografia tirada em um parque qualquer da cidade de Tóquio, e que fora contra o seu casamento arranjado. Casamento, este, nunca realizado.

Depois da pequena briga e da saída da menina de doze anos de idade, recordava que adormecera por cima dos documentos, acordando algum tempo depois, com o som do toque do telefone, ecoando estridentemente, pelas da sala. Já passava das onze da noite, e ainda sonolento, atendeu ao telefonema, coçando os olhos com os dedos de uma das mãos.

Estranhou ao ouvir a voz irritada da progenitora, da única pessoa que o aceitava, do outro lado da linha, e todo o seu sono esvaeceu imediatamente, ao ouvir-la lhe mandar levar a filha para casa o mais depressa possível. Ao contar a verdade sobre a saída da filha, a princípio, a Senhora imaginou que o rapaz estava realizando uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

A criança não se encontrava no quarto e muito menos em qualquer outro cômoda da moradia dela. Entretanto, ao notar o desespero evidente na voz daquele que vivia a falar com sua filha, descartou essa possibilidade, e compreendeu o que realmente estava se passando.

Sua filha havia sido seqüestrada.

E a partir daquele instante, seu inferno começou.

Foram dias, e esses se resumiram em meses, de procura policial pela menina desaparecida entre o pequeno percurso entre a casa de seu amigo, e sua própria residência. Ninguém havia visto absolutamente nada. A menina desaparecera como se tivesse sido engolida pela terra sob seus pés. Não existiam provas, cúmplices, testemunhas, e muito menos, suspeitos.

Por diversas vezes escutara acusações da família da criança, mas mantinha-se calado, afinal, considerava-se o maior culpado em tudo aquilo. E as buscas estavam quase sendo colocadas de lado, quando, após a ligação de uma pessoa anônima, tomaram conhecimento de que o corpo da menina havia sido encontrado em um dos parques de Tóquio.

A menina, a única pessoa Humana que o respeitava e vivia freqüentando sua casa, mesmo sem a autorização dos pais, havia sido assassinada da maneira mais cruel possível, depois de três meses, de um seqüestro silencioso. Quase não suportara olhar para o corpo retalhado e sem vida.

Meses depois, o caso foi realmente fechado e guardado ao lado de muitos outros que não tiveram, e jamais iriam ter, solução. O assassino, seqüestrador e torturador de uma criança de apenas doze anos de idade, jamais chegaria a ser encontrado e condenado por seu crime. Não havia pista alguma…

Os pais da menina, não chegaram a ver o corpo da filha. No segundo mês após o seqüestro, e cansados de jogar a culpa contra ele, resolveram viajar para a Inglaterra, no objetivo de pedir ajuda a outras autoridades. Entretanto, o avião onde estavam, juntamente a mais quarenta pessoas, acabou por explodir ao tocar no solo, por erro nos controles e no trem de pouso

A mulher com quem iria se casar estava presa, em uma cela particular, há seis anos. Seu casamento, uma das principais causas do desaparecimento e morte de sua amiga, por ela ter saído sozinha naquele dia, era uma farsa. Uma armação para prender uma estelionatária, que há anos desafiava a policia.

Por isso sentia-se culpado. Por isso, Kagome Higurashi, a menina de doze anos de idade assassinada misteriosamente, assombrava sua vida, e continuava sendo seu caso de prioridade, embora houvesse sido congelado há anos.

Lembrava-se que assim que lhe falaram a respeito do encerramento do caso, sem solução, perdera a cabeça. Queria impedir de qualquer maneira a concretização deste detalhe, e acabara por agir contra a ética e regras, sendo retirado dos trabalhos na rua. Há um pouco mais de cinco anos, seu trabalho como agente, se resumia apenas à sala do necrotério, e de evidências de crimes. Nada de sair armado correndo atrás de bandidos, mafiosos, e assassinos profissionais.

Resignado com a perda de seu sono, retirou-se do quarto, até a enorme e bem mobiliada sala de estar, ligando a única televisão da casa, em um canal qualquer, no intuito de distrair seus pensamentos e esquecer-se de seu passado.

Sentou no sofá de cor bege, e fixou a atenção, sem realmente ver, na tela de plasma, onde um homem bem vestido começava a falar a respeito das noticias que atormentavam a atualidade da sociedade.

_"As autoridades… incapazes de dar uma explicação… assassinatos e seqüestros… não fazer nada!"_

O jornalista aparentava indignação enquanto pronunciava as palavras que formavam as frases que pegava pela metade, mas que tinham lógica para ele. Uma série de assassinatos estava acontecendo, entretanto não tinham informações alguma a respeito deles. A polícia se negava a revelar maiores detalhes a respeito das vítimas e das pistas. Entretanto, a imprensa apenas passara a recriminar a policia, após a morte do governador de Tóquio, há dois dias atrás. O assassinato de Kagome Higurashi havia sido ainda mais conturbante, e não criara todo aquele problema.

O toque do telefone residencial, o arrancou brutalmente do passado que sua mente teimava em proibi-lo de esquecer. Fitou o relógio em seu punho, marcando cinco horas da manhã, e pegou o aparelho sem fio, posicionado ao lado da porta de entrada.

Pensava que ia demorar mais a atender, Inuyasha… - a voz masculina vinda do outro lado da linha soou um pouco alta. - Isto significa que já devia estar acordado, e não será necessário me desculpar por estar te ligando às cinco da manhã.

# O que aconteceu, Miroku?

# Boa noite para você também, meu caro e sumido amigo, Inuyasha. - disse, obrigando Inuyasha a girar os olhos. - Desculpe estar te incomodando, mas acontece que estamos necessitando de sua ajuda com um pequeno problema nosso.

# Esqueceu que fui impedido de ajudar vocês?

# Tem autorização agora, mas falemos a respeito disto mais tarde. Você disse que quando fosse preciso era só lhe chamar, e é isso o que estou fazendo agora.

# Está certo Miroku. Estarei ai em meia hora. - ouviu a despedida do amigo, e desligou o telefone, suspirando pesadamente, enquanto observava a chuva cair fracamente no lado de fora, ainda escuro.

Passou a mão no rosto e rumou para o banheiro. Nada tinha para fazer mesmo, e não conseguiria retornar ao sono, então podia ir ver a razão do desespero de Miroku, que apenas lhe ligava para marcar festinhas nos finais de semana, e nunca àquela hora da manhã.

Jogou a água gelada no rosto e fitou a imagem no espelho. Obviamente algo sério estava acontecendo, e seria um inicio de manhã, extremamente tormentoso.

Minutos depois adentrou no enorme prédio do centro da cidade. Sem cerimônias, passou pela roleta a parecer mais uma porta giratória devido seu tamanho, e apenas liberada pelas digitais das pessoas autorizadas a freqüentarem o interior do prédio, e acenou para os dois homens sentados na cabine de segurança. Digitou alguns números, num pequeno teclado posto ao lado de uma porta metálica, e a mesma se abriu dando-lhe acesso a um elevador.

# Até você eles acordaram?

Inuyasha virou o rosto para encarar a mulher de cabelos negros, presos em um malfeito rabo-de-cavalo, encostada a parede metálica, aparentemente, segurando-se para ficar acordada e não derrubar a pilha de papéis em suas mãos.

# Bom dia, Kikyou. - sorriu.

# Só se for para você, querido. - colocou uma das mãos na boca, tentando evitar, inutilmente, um bocejo. - Era para ser minha semana de férias. Mas vejo que para ele te chamar e nem aguardarem o amanhecer, a coisa deve ser bastante séria. - deixou uma mão cair ao lado de seu corpo, sustentando o peso dos papéis com apenas um dos braços. - O cachorro do seu irmão, não retornou para casa ontem a noite e fez o favor de me acordar de maneira delicada às quatro da madrugada… - disse de maneira sarcástica. - Apenas para me pedir uns documentos que Miroku esqueceu lá em casa ontem. Minha cabeça ainda esta apitando do susto que levei.

# Sesshoumaru sempre foi delicado… Você é quem nunca notou

Kikyou revirou os olhos, decidida a não dizer nada em relação àquela afirmação. Seguiu o Hanyou, quando as portas se abriram revelando uma sala com uma mesa com oito cadeiras acolchoadas. Sete delas dispostas ao lado uma da outra, e uma única, maior e giratória, de frente à elas, e diante de um enorme telão com um símbolo circular, enfeitando a sigla SSJ.

As duas únicas pessoas na enorme sala fitaram o casal recém chegado. A moça de cabelos ruivos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhos num tom raro de bronze, e trajando um jaleco de mangas que cobria por completo o conjunto azul marinho de camisa e saia, se aproximou dos dois, sorrindo murmurando um tímido 'boa noite', que foi respondido com formalidade.

# Sesshoumaru quase matou Miroku por causa desses papéis. - afirmou a ruiva, pegando os documentos trazidos por Kikyou, e caminhando até a mesa de madeira cara, onde havia um computador embutido, para quem se sentasse na cadeira central, pudesse utilizá-lo.

Inuyasha apenas sorriu com o estreitar de olhos de Kikyou.

Kikyou era a irmã mais velha de Kagome. Entretanto, diferentemente da irmã mais nova, a se assemelhar em demasia à ela através da aparência, Kikyou sempre fora mais retraída, e não chegara a manter uma amizade muito chamativa com ele, mesmo que houvessem estudado juntos. Conversavam todas as vezes que se viam, mas era tudo basicamente, formalidade. E após o assassinato da irmã mais nova, Kikyou tornou-se mais séria, poucas eram as vezes que ela pronunciava uma palavra e muito raramente, sorria.

Como se a perda da irmã, houvesse lhe arrancado um pedaço da alma. Para ela, a morte de Kagome, havia sido pior que a de seus pais. Mas mesmo assim, ela nunca o condenou pela morte de sua irmã, não mudara seu tratamento para com ele, por causa do terrível acidente. Ao contrário, passara, muitas vezes, a conversar com ele, dizendo-lhe que não tinha culpa alguma naquilo, embora seus pais insistissem em colocar a culpa nele.

Derrubar a barreira ao redor de Kikyou foi difícil, mas não impossível. Durante uma conversa com ele no parque nos arredores da casa dela, conheceu aquele com quem hoje era casada.

Inuyasha jamais chegara a pensar no dia em que veria os dois sorrirem, apesar dos sorrisos serem discretos e raros. E juntos, trocarem palavras de carinho e amor.

# Sente… acho que ainda vai demorar um pouco para começar a reunião.

Kikyou realizou um gesto vago e sentou na poltrona colocada ao lado da porta do elevador. Inuyasha afastou-se da morena, caminhando em direção ao rapaz de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, na nuca, parado ao lado da enorme janela, e observando atentamente a movimentação no andar de baixo por entre as aberturas da persiana cuidadosamente trabalhada.

Ouviu-o suspirar e se pôs ao lado dele, afastando uma das partes da persiana, para ver as pessoas trajadas em negro, irem e virem pela sala cheia de computadores no andar de baixo.

Fazia anos que trabalhava naquele lugar, onde funcionava a Sociedade Secreta Japonesa, uma organização que tinha como objetivo cuidar de todos os problemas causados por Youkais, ou fenômenos não-Humanos, ou seja, tudo aquilo que a policia normal era incapaz de solucionar.

E Miroku Hino, assim como ele, fazia parte da equipe. Tinha vinte e seis anos de idade, e trabalhava na agência desde os dezoito anos, devido à influência de seu pai, um dos melhores agentes da SSJ, assassinado durante um de seus trabalhos há quatro anos. Mas felizmente, seu executor havia sido devidamente julgado, preso, e depois, sentenciado a morte.

Kikyou Higurashi também era uma das empregadas da SSJ, entretanto, a agência não era sua razão de viver. Trabalhava como professora de História na faculdade de Tóquio e estava na SSJ por causa de seus conhecimentos a respeito do Japão Feudal, e da saberia herdada de uma família que existe há séculos.

# O que houve, amigo? Parece preocupado… - perguntou o moreno, em fim interrompendo o silêncio, mas sem desvias os orbes castanhos da janela. - Sabe… nem precisa responder. Sei que esteve sonhando, mais uma vez, com Kagome, não é?

# Sim… - confirmou num sussurro, soltando a persiana. - Está ficando cada vez mais freqüente, e começo a me irritar com isso.

# Isso acontece… - disse, enterrando a mão no bolso, enquanto o rapaz passava a verificar cada canto do escritório, pousando os olhos na moça ruiva. - Seu irmão pediu para chamar Ayame ontem… Os dois passaram horas, trancados, no laboratório dela… - recebeu a atenção visual do Hanyou. - O caso em que estamos trabalhando ha mais de dois meses está dando mais dor de cabeça, do que o de Kagome Higurashi. - informou. - Nem imagina como Ayame ficou feliz em descobrir que você seria chamado para nos ajudar. Disse que vai ser melhor te colocar nas ruas, mesmo contra a vontade de Kaede, a achar que seu psicológico ainda está instável por causa de Kagome. Pediu inclusive um teste, mas Ayame conseguiu fazê-la, sabe-se lá como, desistir da idéia.

Inuyasha sorriu fracamente. Ayame Kitai, cientista e Chefe do Departamento Médico da SSJ, era uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que Inuyasha conhecia. Depois da morte de sua melhor amiga, ela passara a ser sua amiga, sempre o ajudando a sair de seus problemas.

# Isto aconteceu há seis anos, e embora ainda me atormente vez ou outra, minha mente está em perfeita estabilidade. - disse após alguns minutos e Miroku deu com os ombros, voltando a olhar através da janela.

Um estalo rompeu o silêncio da sala e todos os olhares se voltaram para a porta do elevador, que se abria para revelar um Youkai de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e duas manchas rochas e exóticas no rosto pálido.

# Desculpe pela forma como te acordei, Kikyou. - disse, ficando de frente a ela. - É muita coisa para minha cabeça e Kaede ainda fica me atormentando com exigências.

# Está tudo bem, Sesshoumaru. Vou ao laboratório, e em seguida ficarei te esperando no saguão de entrada. - acenou para Inuyasha, Miroku e Ayame, antes de entrar no elevador, ainda no andar.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até a mesa no centro da sala, e jogou umas pastas sobre ela, assustando a Youkai concentrada em alguma leitura, e em seguida, assistindo o irmão mais novo, se aproximar com Miroku.

# Fico feliz de saber que atendeu nosso pedido desta vez, maninho. - disse sarcástico, e Inuyasha girou os olhos, ignorando o diminutivo utilizado. - Podemos começar? - os três concordaram, e sentaram-se - Pedi para te chamar, por o meu caso estar dando muito trabalho, e tenho certeza que se interessará por ele. - disse, olhando para o irmão, sentado ao seu lado. - Creio que tenha ouvido falar do assassinato daquele famoso governador. - Inuyasha fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

# Por que eu me interessaria pela morte do governador, Sesshy? - quis saber o Hanyou, recebendo um olhar gélido de Sesshoumaru.

# Quando terminamos irá entender, Inuyasha. – Disse a ruiva, após um pigarrear extremamente alto, querendo evitar o inicio de um confronte entre os irmãos.

As persianas se fecharam por completo, de forma automática, e a luminosidade na sala foi reduzida. O símbolo no telão, atrás da cadeira principal, onde Ayame se encontrava sentada, desapareceu para surgir algumas fotografias de uma mansão vista em vários ângulos - entrada, as duas laterais e os fundos.

# A morte do governador foi apenas uma de uma série de assassinatos estranhos, Inuyasha. - disse a moça. - Estas são as fotografias da mansão da família Tomoy. - explicou, e as imagens mudaram para mostrar as fotos de vários cômodos do interior da casa. - Foram assassinados há poucas horas atrás, e por sorte conseguimos omitir isto da imprensa. Estão nos infernizando por causa da morte do tal governador na semana passada. - fixou a atenção no Hanyou.

# A família Tomoy foi assassinada da mesma maneira que a do Governador. Mas apenas a poucos dias atrás ligamos todas as mortes como sendo provocadas pela mesma pessoa. - disse Miroku, enquanto a imagem de um casal e seus filhos, sorrindo para algum fotógrafo, tomou conta do telão. - Mesma espécie de ferimentos, e como os outros… o local do crime está limpo. Nenhuma pista que nos leve ao assassino… e isto inclui cheio alheio aos dos donos da casa. - Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. - A principio chegamos a pensar que fosse obra de algum Youkai que fosse capaz de omitir o próprio cheiro, mas além de Ayame pesquisar e não encontrar nenhuma espécie com tamanha habilidade, descartamos a possibilidade, pelos ferimentos causados às vítimas. Utilizaram uma espada para a execução.

# Espada? - perguntou descrente, olhando para a fotografia de um dos Tomoy, mortos no telão. - Ninguém usa uma espada hoje em dia. Nem mesmo um Youkai.

# Por que acha que agente está com o caso? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, sem se preocupar em segurar seu sarcasmo.

# Vocês não vão começar a brigar, vão? - quis saber Ayame, enquanto girava os olhos. - Antes de chegarem, estive fazendo mais pesquisas… Examinei cada uma das autópsias das vítimas antigas e possivelmente da mesma pessoa que assassinou Tomoy. E advinha o que foi encontrado no sangue e nos pulmões deles? - fotos distintas apareceram na tela atrás dela. Fotografias com o nome das vítimas e o ano de sua morte. - Uma espécie de pó que era utilizado pelos exterminadores, na Era Feudal. - ficou de pé. - E que é extremamente letal para uma pessoa Humana, e nos faz pensar que o assassino é um Exterminador.

# Mas quantas famílias de Exterminadores ainda existem? - quis saber.

# Apenas uma. - Sesshoumaru anunciou seriamente, antes de o irmão abrir a boca. - A família Himura foi a única que sobreviveu a transformação do mundo. Mas a mesma foi completamente exterminada há sete anos atrás. Youkais não simpatizavam com ela e acharam melhor dar a ela, o mesmo destino que deram as Miko.

# Então pode se tratar de qualquer pessoa. - disse assim que as fotos das vítimas foram substituídas pelo emblema da agência. - Um que tenha descoberto alguns segredos, e usa isso em proveito próprio.

# E ainda tem mais uma coisa. - acrescentou, digitando rapidamente no computador embutido, e fazendo a fotografia de uma criança de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, fosse exibida. - Ainda liguei esses crimes a um que aconteceu há oito semanas, e não chegou a SSJ. Rin Chyo tem seis anos de idade e desapareceu durante o pequeno caminho entre a escola e sua casa. Dois dias depois seus pais foram misteriosamente assassinados, por alguém que utilizava uma arma branca. Ninguém viu ou escutou nada durante o acontecimento… assim como ninguém viu a menina desaparecer neste percurso… foi engolida pela terra.

"_Assim como Kagome!_" Pensou, recordando-se, que embora fosse claro e ainda houvesse pessoas caminhando nas ruas, ninguém havia presenciado o seqüestro de Kagome.

# Vocês têm alguém em mente? - quis saber, tentando esquecer a jovem assassinada.

Ayame fez um gesto com a cabeça e digitou mais algumas coisas no computador e imediatamente surgiu a fotografia de um homem de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, no telão. Inuyasha estreitou os olhos, jamais em sua vida, havia visto alguém com aquela descrição.

# Foi tirada de um retrato falado, dado por um dos visinhos de Tomoy, durante o depoimento a polícia local. - disse a moça. - Disse que constantemente ele ia visitar a família. Parecia um amigo muito íntimo. - houve silêncio. - Descobri que ele também visitava a família Chyo. Entretanto, não há nada no sistema de controle de população, sobre ele. É como se ele, simplesmente não existisse.

# Nós teremos de ir à casa de Tomoy para verificar por nós mesmos. - disse Miroku, levantando-se, e caminhando até o elevador. - A polícia pode ter deixado algo passar durante a investigação. E Kaede quer resultados o mais rápido possível. Diz que não vai esperar mais três meses para solucionarmos o caso. Se não conseguirmos - suspirou em pesar, entrando no elevador. - disse que passará o caso para outras pessoas, ou simplesmente, o dará como fechado.

As portas metálicas se fecharam e Sesshoumaru voltou suas atenções para o irmão mais novo, que fitava um ponto fixo na parede da enorme sala de reuniões, sem demonstrar sinal algum de vida.

Fazia cinco anos que ele não se interessava por aquela espécie de trabalho, e por isso, foi obrigado a passar a trabalhar com Miroku. E tinha certeza, que embora não demonstrasse, Inuyasha ainda sofria com as assombrações do seqüestro e assassinato, sem solução de Kagome. E descobrir que outra criança fora misteriosamente seqüestrada, não facilitava em nada, especialmente, se ele estivesse pensando na mesma coisa que ele.

O seqüestrador e assassino de Kagome Higurashi poderia estar de volta a ativa. Aquela seria uma ótima chance de capturá-lo, vingando a morte da jovem de doze anos de idade.

Assim que as portas do elevador se tornaram a abrir, os três que ainda ficaram na sala por alguns minutos, entraram para segurem seus respectivos caminhos. O sol já começava a aparecer timidamente, no horizonte por entre os enormes prédios do centro de Tóquio.

# Vejo que a coisa foi pesada. - disse Kikyou, ao se encontrar novamente com o marido. - Expressões pesadas e o silêncio profundo… - desviou o olhar do trânsito para o marido e depois novamente para o trânsito. - Algo mais a respeito daquele caso aconteceu?

# O seqüestro de uma criança de seis anos ha seis semanas atrás, e cujo conhecimento apenas tomamos, graças a Ayame. - respondeu em voz baixa. - Ele parece ter ligações com esses assassinatos sem nexo. - E adivinhe… Parece que a menina desapareceu nas mesmas condições de sua irmã. Estava voltando da escola e sem mais nem menos, sumiu.

Kikyou empalideceu. A pouca cor recuperada pelo café que tomara enquanto esperava os outros saírem da reunião desapareceu imediatamente, enquanto freava para não atravessar o sinal vermelho. Olhou para Sesshoumaru. As mãos apertando de maneira exagerada o volante em suas mãos.

# Sim, é bem provável que o assassino de sua irmã esteja de volta. - disse cautelosamente.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles, Kikyou afundou em seus pensamentos a respeito da única irmã. Um fato que ela mesma tentara apagar da memória por vezes. Sacudiu a cabeça sendo arrancada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a buzina do carro estacionado atrás de si. Pediu desculpas ao motorista e avançou.


	3. Ilusões

**Prisioneira**

.

.**  
**

**Ilusões**

**\**Capítulo Dois**\**

.

Miroku bocejou olhando mais uma pilha de papéis que fora tirado de dentro de uma das várias gavetas do escritório da mansão Tomoy. Estava morrendo de sono e particularmente não suportava mais trabalhar.

Ele, e mais uma equipe foram enviados a casa da última vítima, com o objetivo de procurar alguma pista a respeito da relação desconhecida da família Tomoy com o Hanyou. Mas, durante as três horas, não haviam encontrado absolutamente nada. Vasculharam a mansão inteira e apenas havia contratos e cópias de contratos e de acordos, realizados entre o chefe de família, e várias pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas.

O chão do escritório estava tomado de folhas de papéis e livros. Para arrumar tudo depois, seria cansativo. Suspirou e abriu mais outra gaveta. Ou melhor, tentou abrir. Não percebera anteriormente, mas era a única naquele escritório que precisava de uma chave.

E quando se tem chave, algo de muito importante tem ali dentro. E como ele, particularmente, não suportava esperar, pegou um martelo qualquer no chão e bateu com toda força que teve na gaveta de mogno caro, chamando a atenção dos três agentes que vasculhavam o escritório juntamente a ele.

Com apenas duas batidas conseguiu afundar a capa de maneira. Colocou o martelo sobre a mesa e separou a gaveta do resto do móvel.

Eles sempre têm armas… - disse para si mesmo, abrindo uma caixa de veludo escondida ali dentro, para encontrar uma arma antiga banhada em prata. - Puxa… Eu sempre quis ter esse modelo, mas nunca encontrei. Sem contar o detalhe de custar três vezes mais que meu salário… - fechou a caixa. - Levem-na daqui. - mandou e um dos agentes obedeceu. - Vamos ver mais o que tem aqui… Ah… Maravilha! O raro tipo de pessoa que ainda prefere usar papel ao computador.

Pegou a agenda de capa preta e a abriu para analisar. Finalmente encontrara alguma coisa que prestasse. A agenda de compromissos de Ykai Tomoy. Leu algumas datas e desviou a atenção para um agente que acabara de surgir na porta o chamando. Deixou a gaveta para os outros analisarem e seguiu o rapaz com a agenda em mãos.

# Encontramos um cofre escondido embaixo de uma gaveta do criado mudo do quarto do Tomoy. - informou, enquanto iam até o quarto.

# Um lugar bastante curioso para se esconder um cofre. - comentou Miroku, entrando no quarto.

Alguns especialistas estavam sentados no chão tentando abrir o cofre escondido embaixo do móvel já removido para outro canto do quarto. Não demorou muito para descobrirem o segredo e o abrirem.

Era por isso que ele gostava da sua equipe. Rápida quando era necessário ser. Pediu licença e abaixou-se. Dentro do cofre havia uma dúzia de envelopes de cor parda.

"_Coisa importante!_" pensou Miroku, já que o dono da casa teve tanto cuidado em escondê-la naquele cofre.

Pegou um e os outros agentes pegaram outros. E arregalou os olhos ao ler o conteúdo dos documentos guardados dentro do envelope.

# Drogas? - olhou para os outros e pegou mais outro envelope, para encontrar o mesmo conteúdo. Ficou de pé e caminhou até a entrada do quarto, onde o agente que o chamara encontrava-se parado. - Mande essa agenda e todos esses documentos para o SSJ, e entrega nas mãos de Ayame.

# Sim, Miroku-sama.

# Outra coisa… Diga a ela que quero um relatório assim que possível a respeito dos conteúdos de cada um dos documentos e da agenda de Tomoy. Se possível, quero ainda hoje.

# Sim, Miroku-sama.

Miroku entregou a agenda ao agente de se dirigiu à saída da mansão, tirando as luvas postas antes de começar a arrombar os móveis caríssimos daquela casa. Um desperdício terrível, na opinião dele, mas tudo isso era para o bem de uma investigação.

Retirou o celular do bolso discando o número de Inuyasha. Pegou uma prancheta, que um rapaz na entrada da mansão segurava. Leu algumas palavras e assinou a devolvendo a ele.

# Onde você está? - questionou logo que o Hanyou atendeu.

# No centro. - respondeu Inuyasha, do outro lado da linha. - Tive de vir pegar umas roupas deixadas aqui desde a semana passada. Por quê?

# Descobri umas coisas a respeito de Tomoy. Uma coisa bombástica por assim se dizer. - parou na entrada do jardim da mansão estendendo o crachá para um dos seguranças. - Vai ficar horrorizado com o que eu encontrei em um dos cofres.

# O que?

# Contarei quando nos vermos novamente, e assim que tiver os relatórios em minhas mãos pois se ele for o que eu estou pensando, até o final do dia terei uma boa bomba… - pegou o ar com força pelos lábios. - Mas então? Vai no jantar de Kikyou e Sesshoumaru?

# Vou… - disse com um tom de voz de quem tivesse sendo obrigado. - Você acha que os dois, especialmente a amável mulher de meu amável irmão, me deixariam faltar? - Especialmente depois do fiasco do último jantar?

# Nem me lembre disso. - Miroku suspirou pesadamente. - Ainda tenho a cicatriz nas costas por causa daquele idiota. - olhou de um lado ao outro. - Preciso ir, Inuyasha. Te vejo mais tarde.

Antes de poder se despedir corretamente do amigo e o mesmo se despedir dele, uma jovem com roupas de colegial, passou com uma velocidade sobrenatural ao seu lado, esbarrando violentamente em seu braço e fazendo com que o celular fosse ao chão.

Gritou um '_Hei_', mas a jovem de cabelos presos em um coque, não parou e muito menos se desculpou por ter destruído o celular dele. Continuou avançado como se ele não existisse e como se ela não tivesse trombado com ele.

Tornou a olhar para a Colegial, e a mesma, por alguns rápidos segundos, virou-se para trás com um sorrisinho sádico na cara.

Ficou de pé com os restos de seu celular na mão, e estreitou os olhos a olhando de cima a baixo. Embora tivesse poucos segundo, conseguiu gravar a face da jovem de olhos castanhos em sua mente. Tinha algo muito estranho no sorriso dos lábios dela.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru encostou-se à porta da cozinha para fitar a morena de avental, picando uma cebola para preparar o jantar. Sorriu ao vê-la girar os olhos, demonstrando impaciência, e fingir não notar sua presença. Ela detestava quando ficavam a observá-la sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Parou de picar a cebola e virou para ele apontando a faca, como se o ameaçasse.

# O que é?

# Por que você dispensou a empregada? - perguntou, e ela estreitou os olhos para ele. - Não acharia melhor nós ligarmos para pedir por encomenda?

# Não dispensei a empregada, Sesshoumaru. Ela simplesmente não deu o ar de sua graça hoje, e nem me ligou para notificar. - disse simplesmente, colocando a cebola picada numa panela e a colocando no fogo. - Enquanto ao fato de pedirmos por telefone… Se está tão preocupado com a minha comida, vá jantar fora. Inuyasha e Miroku comem e nunca reclamaram.

# Eles não reclamam por educação e por saber que posso destruir a raça dos dois se te magoarem.

# Mas você pode fazê-lo? - jogou o conteúdo de outra panela na que ela acabara de colocar no fogo.

# Você não pediu para eu jamais mentir para você, antes de aceitar o meu pedido de casamento? Mesmo para as pequenas coisas… - ela suspirou, e Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Não se preocupe… manterei minha boca calada a partir de agora, com relação a isso. - Kikyou moveu a cabeça em negação.

# Miroku ligou de um orelhão. - disse, decidida a mudar de assunto. - Disse ter encontrado algo importante para vocês, na casa de um tal Tomoy. - ligou a torneira para lavar a panela ainda em sua mão.

Sesshoumaru desencostou-se da porta, compreendendo algumas coisas a respeito das atitudes da esposa naquela tarde.

O novo caso deles, ou melhor, o indivíduo cujo nome ainda era desconhecido, e que provavelmente estava envolvido no caso Kagome Higurashi, congelado há cinco anos. Kikyou, todas às vezes, em que ouvia o nome de sua irmã mais nova ser citado, ao mesmo tempo em que se permitia ser dominada pela raiva, também deixava transparecer o temor, por algo incompreensível, pelo menos para ele.

E desde a noticia a respeito do seqüestro de uma criança de seis anos, parecia estar se controlando para não se deixar ser dominada pelo medo de ser realmente o mesmo criminoso. Sempre fora uma pessoa forte, era ela quem sustentava as emoções da família inteira, quando ela ainda existia. Ela quem cuidava de toda a estrutura familiar e nunca deixava a irmã mais nova fraquejar, perante as ordens severas da ente materna.

Lembrava-se de todas as falas de Inuyasha a respeito da vida de Kikyou, apesar de nada entender a respeito. A final de contas, Kikyou era uma menina normal, era desnecessário agir como uma mulher adulta. Depois de um tempo, veio descobrir tudo.

Há seis anos, segundo os conhecidos da moça, seu temperamento e atitudes se transformaram de uma maneira surpreendente. Passara a se dedicar mais aos serviços domésticos, especialmente, pela culinária. E começara a se preocupar mais com reuniões familiares, nunca permitindo que o contato entre eles fosse perdido.

Além de tudo, estava mais calma. Por vezes, notava que ela se segurava para não fraquejar diante dele. Tentava evitar deixar a raiva tomar conta dela, mas nada daquilo surtia efeito.

# Por que o Houshi ligou de um orelhão? - abraçou-a por trás, e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

# Algo sobre ter quebrado o celular acidentalmente. - desligou a torneira e ficou de frente para ele. - Ayame e Inuyasha também ligaram. Ayame para dizer que Miroku mandou umas coisas importantes para ela, e ele irá buscá-las antes de vir para o jantar. E seu irmão… - suspirou - Na verdade liguei para ele ainda cedo. Como não atendeu deixei recado dizendo a hora do jantar. - afastou-se dele, abrindo o armário para pegar alguns pratos. - Ele sempre esquece. Se atrasa e você se estressa com ele. Ai ele me ligou de volta para dizer que desta vez não havia esquecido. Aproveitou para dizer que o terno que você emprestou para ele, irá voltar inteiro para suas mãos, hoje.

# Você não vai usar nenhuma louça cara, vai? - Kikyou o encarou sem entender, segurando uma pilha de pratos na mão. - Além de a comida que você fez, ter ido parar no lixo, uma das suas louças preferidas foi completamente destruída no último jantar. Lembro também que isso me rendeu quatro dias dormindo naquela porcaria de sofá. - indicou a sala, e a jovem esposa girou os olhos.

# A culpa foi sua, Sesshoumaru. - disse, caminhando até a sala de jantar, com o marido a suas costas. - Não mandei ser tão estúpido a ponto de não perceber que um Youkai estava te seguindo desde o local onde estivera trabalhando com Miroku. - arrumou os pratos sobre a mesa de vidro. - E não me olhe com essa cara! - mandou. - Não tenho medo de você e tem total conhecimento disto. - terminou a arrumação, e caminhou até ele. - Agora… por que não sobe para tomar um banho, enquanto eu termino tudo aqui? - beijou-o nos lábios.

# Está certo! - disse resignado.

Kikyou mordeu o lábio assistindo Sesshoumaru desaparecer ao subir as escadas em direção ao quarto. Abaixou a cabeça, fixando a atenção em um ponto qualquer do azulejo decorado da cozinha. Sentia uma angústia e ansiedade, estranha desde que o Youkai lhe contara a respeito da possível relação entre o seqüestro de Rin Chyo. Não sabia explicar a real razão, mas tinha consciência, de que algo ruim estava preste a acontecer.

XXXX

# Posso saber o que ainda está fazendo a essa hora no meu laboratório, Miroku? Não era supostamente para estar a caminho da casa de Kikyou?

A voz feminina obrigou Miroku desviar os olhos da tela do computador para encarar a moça que passara a dividir o pequeno laboratório, com ele. Sorriu para Ayame, largando o mouse e passando as mãos nos olhos.

# Perdoe-me por invadir seu espaço, Ayame, mas era o único lugar vazio dentro deste prédio. - disse. - Não tinha nada para fazer em casa, e a sala de Reuniões estava ocupada, por isso vim aqui, esperar o tempo passar, até o jantar na casa de Kikyou. - voltou a olhar para o computador, onde uma planilha de desenhos estava aberta, mostrando a caricatura em preto e branco de corpo inteiro da colegial que esbarrara nele na rua. - Você vai ao jantar? - ela afirmou com a cabeça. - E o relatório que pedi para você fazer?

# Mandei imprimirem. Daqui a pouco devem trazê-lo.

Ayame respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos laterais do jaleco branco, que vivia constantemente a usar, e que tinham seu nome e seu cargo dentro daquele prédio, bordado em preto, no bolso à esquerda de seu tórax. Ela era uma jovem Youkai Loba, na opinião do rapaz, bonita e bem apanhada, entretanto não fazia o tipo dele.

A jovem deu a volta para ficar atrás do rapaz e abaixou-se apoiando as mãos no joelho, descoberto, para ter uma visão melhor do que o rapaz fazia.

# Posso saber quem é? - perguntou curiosa.

# Nem eu mesmo sei, Ayame. - respondeu com naturalidade, dando com os ombros. - Uma estudante qualquer que esbarrou em mim assim que eu saí da casa dos Tomoy e derrubou meu celular no chão.

# Ela é bonita! E eu não sei… - colocou a mão no queixo, estreitando os olhos de cor rara para a tela do computador. - Parece-me estranhamente familiar… - Miroku a encarou - Mas deixa para lá. - ela ajeitou o corpo. - Você inventou a pose? - ele negou. - Então ela te olhou com essa cara mesmo depois de destruir seu celular? Cruzes…

# Sim… Por isso ela me chamou a atenção. - fez um careta. - Há algo de muito errado com ela. Posso sentir. Esse sorriso me deixou intrigado.

# Será paixão? - perguntou divertida e Miroku a encarou, assuntado. - Oras… Está certo… desculpa… me empolguei um pouco. Mas é tão estranho… Você nunca ficou tão fissurado a ponto de até chegar a desenhar uma mulher antes, Miroku. Normalmente você dá em cima e segundos depois nem recorda da face dela, quanto mais o nome. - ele a encarou, ofendido. - Não me olhe com essa cara. Todos conhecem sua má fama de conquistador barato.

# É bom saber o quão em alta conta vocês me têm, Ayame. - fechou a tela, emburrado, para passar a olhar o emblema da agência. - Apenas a desenhei por achar importante. Talvez ela tenha alguma relação com o que aconteceu na casa de Tomoy.

# Pode ser… - disse Ayame, pensativa. - E… Deixe de se martirizar por ser famoso na agência, Miroku. Sua fama foi adquirida graças a seu pai. Até em cima de mim ele deu… - Miroku girou os olhos e saltou da cadeira. - Entretanto, diferentemente dele, você conseguiu bater o recorde e cantar todas as mulheres da agência. Ou pensa que não percebo que algumas se encolhem protegendo-se e outras se preparam para estapeá-lo, quando você passa?

# Isso é sem graça, Ayame. - ele a olhou, lembrando do pequeno detalhe, e a Youkai começou a rir, com a cara feita por ele. - Olha… - calou-se ao ver um rapaz entrar na sala com duas pastas de cor cinza nas mãos.

# Mandaram lhe entregar, Ayame-sama.

# Obrigada. - recebeu as pastas e o rapaz se retirou silenciosamente. - Está tudo aqui, Miroku. - estendeu para ele. - Vai ser uma leitura interessante até a casa de Sesshoumaru. Eu mesma não acreditei no que lia, enquanto fazia esse relatório. - Miroku abriu a pasta e passou os olhos, rapidamente, pelo conteúdo dela. Por fim, fechou a pasta repentinamente e se virou para a ruiva com cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

# Você é demais, sabia? - disse. - Vou indo agora. Quer carona?

# Preso a minha vida… - sussurrou.

# Hãn?

# Nada! Pode ir à frente. Preciso resolver algumas coisas antes de ir. E ainda tenho de ligar para o senhor confusão conhecido como inquisidor. - respondeu girando os olhos. - Ainda não consegui livrá-lo do pensamento de que eu pertenço a ele… e fez o favor de lotar minha caixa de mensagens com as besteiras dele.

# Se eu fosse você bolaria um plano para matá-lo… Você é inteligente e pode fazê-lo sem deixar pistas e acabar sendo culpada. - Ayame sorriu, enquanto Miroku caminhava até a saída do laboratório.

# Não me dê idéias, Miroku! - sentou no computador.

# Esse é o mal de ser certinha. - disse o rapaz. - Tudo bem, então. Bem… preciso ir, se não me atraso para o jantar e Sesshoumaru me mata. Até daqui a pouco.

Ayame esperou Miroku sair para girar a cadeira e ficar de frente para o computador e tornar a abrir a caricatura que ele havia feito e salvo no aparelho. Estreitou os olhos os fixando na expressão reproduzida pelo rapaz. Apertando as teclas do teclado, sobressaltou a face da jovem e abriu outro programa, apertando _'enter'_ logo em seguida.

Milhares de fotos começaram a passar em uma velocidade incrível, procurando similaridade com o desenho feito. Depois de cinco minutos, a palavra 'incompatível' começou a piscar em vermelho na tela do computador, e contrariada Ayame colocou a mão no queixo.

# Tenho certeza que conheço esse rosto… - clicou novamente no botão _'busca'_, e estreitou os olhos, ainda mais contrariada, ao ver, mais uma vez, a palavra em vermelho piscar na tela. - Tem algo errado!

XXXX

# Droga!

Inuyasha praguejou dando um soco no volante do carro e olhando irritado para o trânsito a sua frente, completamente parado. E para sua felicidade, ainda começara a chover pesadamente.

Encostou-se no banco e suspirou pesadamente, já imaginando a briga que teria com o irmão por ter chegado atrasado. Era a primeira vez que acertava a hora do jantar e saía na hora. Mas, como nada dava exatamente certo, ele tinha ficar preso em um engarrafamento quilométrico por causa de sabe-se lá o que.

O último jantar que Kikyou fizera, para comemorar o seu aniversário vinte e cinco anos de idade, não ocorrera muito bem. Miroku e Sesshoumaru haviam acabado de sair de uma missão, e sem querer, foram seguidos por um dos Youkais que eles deveriam pegar e prender, ou melhor, executar.

A casa da família de sua cunhada virou um campo de batalha, e tudo fora quase que completamente destruído. Kikyou quase enfartara e os colocou para limparem tudo, enquanto dava sermões, a respeito de como se deveria terminar um trabalho. O que Inuyasha achou injusto, pois não havia sido culpa dele.

Olhou pelo retrovisor. Estava cansado de mais. O dia inteiro passou dentro do escritório analisando aquelas malditas fichas que havia recebido de Ayame, falando do sujeito desconhecido, de Rin Chyo e das vítimas fatais, tentando encontrar alguma brecha nas informações. Mas era simplesmente inútil.

Nenhuma digital, nenhum fio de cabelo, nem sequer um cheiro. Apenas os rastros de um veneno que era utilizado por Exterminadores de Youkais, na Era Feudal. Veneno utilizado para atordoar os Youkais, mas que era extremamente letal para humanos se usado em grandes quantidades. Tudo estava limpo para quem quer que fosse. Eram crimes perfeitos. Perfeitos em demasia, para dizer a verdade. Ninguém podia ser tão perfeito e invisível durante um crime.

Tamborilou os dedos no volante do carro, demonstrando impaciência, lembrando das fitas de vigilância que assistira naquele mesmo dia, apenas mostrando um lugar vazio, antes de os corpos mortos aparecerem sem mais nem menos nas gravações.

Só Exterminadores sabiam como produzir aquele veneno, entretanto, há anos Exterminadores não existiam. Foram 'extintos' - assim como as Miko. -, praticamente na mesma época em que o mundo se tornou o que é hoje. Quando Youkais e Humanos passaram a conviver de maneira normal, desistindo de lutar pela conquista do planeta.

A única que sobrevivera a transformação apagou o nome Taiji-Ya de sua história. Eram descendentes de um Clã de Exterminadores, por sinal, muito odiado na Era Feudal. Mesmo esquecendo o passado ela acabou sendo, como Sesshoumaru citara na reunião, destruída. A família Himura, apenas mantinha os ensinamentos utilizados pelos Taiji-Ya, como ele mesmo descobrira em uma de suas pesquisas. Poderiam ser suspeitos perfeitos para os crimes, se algum deles estivesse vivo.

Ouviu o telefone celular tocar e praguejou ao ver o nome de seu irmão no visor do aparelho. Fechou os orbes e atendeu, esperando pela bronca.

# Onde diabos você está, Inuyasha?

# Num engarrafamento no caminho para sua casa, Sesshoumaru. - disse seriamente, avançando alguns centímetros com o carro. - Houve um acidente e está tudo interditado por aqui. Daqui a pouco estou ai, se acalme.

# Eu estou calmo. - a voz irritada de Sesshoumaru fez Inuyasha girar os olhos. - Miroku já chegou. Ayame também. Estamos esperando você para comer e conversarmos a respeito do trabalho.

# Chegou o relatório?

# Sim… - Sesshoumaru pronunciou a palavra como se segurasse a vontade de matar alguém. - Miroku trouxe com ele. E o desgraçado do Houshi não me deixa ver, enquanto lê. Disse que só vai explicar uma vez. Então se apresse!

Com esta ordem, Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone sem nem ao menos esperar Inuyasha dizer algo. O Hanyou jogou o aparelho telefônico de qualquer maneira sobre o banco do carona e olhou para os lados, em busca de uma brecha para sair daquele lugar. Ao encontrá-la sorriu consigo mesmo, era por isso que gostara do treinamento de perseguição.

Contornou alguns carros, ouvindo os xingamentos por estar entrando na frente dos outros, já desesperados para chegarem em casa, mas não deu muita atenção. Em alguns minutos conseguiu se livrar daquele pequeno problema, passando para uma rua mais calma.

Entretanto, embora o sinal se encontrasse aberto para ele, um pedestre desavisado ousou burlar as regas de transito e atravessar a rua, sem se interessar muito com o fato de ter ou não algum carro vindo em sua direção. Freou em cima da hora, sentindo o carro deslizar pela pista molhada, e parou violentamente a milímetros do corpo da pessoa descuidada.

Ergueu a cabeça, que quase acertara violentamente o volante, na hora da parada brusca para observar e xingar a pessoa que quase o fizera provocar um acidente, encharcada, parada diante do carro dele sem mover nenhuma parte do corpo, e o encarando de maneira neutra. Seus olhos se arregalaram em horror ao ver os olhos castanhos o fitarem sem piscar.

# Não é possível…

Murmurou para si mesmo, sem acreditar em seus olhos, vendo a menina deixar de encará-lo e voltar a caminhar lentamente até a calçada. Os cabelos negros completamente molhados caindo até sua cintura fina, coberta pelo vestido azul marinho, colado ao corpo encharcado. Aquele rosto, mesmo depois de tantos anos, lhe era inconfundível.

# Kagome…


	4. Lágrimas

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Lágrimas**

\Capítulo Três\

.

Não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam, e devido ao seu nervosismo, acabou se atrapalhando ao tirar o sinto de segurança e abrir a porta do veículo. Tinha que parar aquela jovem e olhá-la mais de perto para ter certeza de que sua mente não estava lhe pregando peças. De que realmente era aquela menina que saíra de sua casa àquela noite chuvosa em direção a morte.

Entretanto, quando conseguiu sair de dentro do carro ela desaparecera como se tivesse sido engolida, novamente, pela terra sob seus pés. Praguejou baixo, sentindo a água molhar seu corpo e olhou ao redor procurando algum sinal da moça, ela não poderia ter desaparecido tão rápido assim.

Teria sido apenas fruto de sua imaginação?

Tudo por estar sonhando todas as noites com o dia que ela desaparecera misteriosamente depois de eles discutirem por causa do casamento dele? Seria apenas um fantasma a querer atormentar-lhe cada vez mais e mais, lhe revelando sua culpa em sua morte?

Entrou no carro e continuou o caminho para a casa de Kikyou, tentando se esquecer da ilusão que tivera, apesar de parecer tão real. Sacudiu a cabeça batendo-se mentalmente. Se realmente fosse a jovem que o considerava sua melhor amiga, com toda a certeza ela teria ficado para falar com ele.

_"Kagome está morta Inuyasha!"_ - disse para si mesmo em pensamento. - _"Você viu o corpo dela! Você estava lá para reconhecê-la. Estava lá no dia do enterro…"_

E mesmo se não tivesse morrido. Ela não o esqueceria assim, esqueceria?

Estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Kikyou e saiu do veículo ainda pensando naquele assunto. Mas antes de caminhar e bater a porta da casa, ficou admirando cada detalhe da estrutura da casa onde sua entrada era extremamente proibida há alguns anos atrás.

Antes de Sesshoumaru se envolver emocionalmente com Kikyou Higurashi, ele nem sequer pudera ou chegara a ultrapassar os portões de ferro. Os pais das jovens sempre foram extremamente rigorosos, assim como não permitiam a visita da mais nova a ele, não permitiam que um ser não-humano profanasse o lar puro deles.

Por vezes ouvira Kagome falar aquilo, e em todas elas, ouvia o tom de mágoa dela, a certas vezes lhe revelar que odiava a própria família, enquanto chorava sem razão aparente. Durante um grande período de tempo os encontros dos dois, ficaram sendo segredo para os pais, já que era Kikyou quem tirava a menina da mansão e a levava até ele, na desculpa de querer passear com a irmã mais nova.

Um dia os pais delas descobriram a verdade, através de bocas alheias, a flagrar o ato, e passou mais de uma semana sem ver as irmãs Higurashi. Não sabia ao certo o que acontecera ou como, mas ficou extremamente feliz ao ver Kagome atravessar a porta de sua casa, dizendo que seus pais haviam permitido sua visita a ele, contando que elas não durassem mais de três horas e que ele a levasse de volta todos os dias.

Suspirou tristemente, abaixando a cabeça.

No dia do seqüestro dela, ele quebrara todas as regras impostas por eles, a desconhecerem o local onde ele morava. Ficara sozinho com a menina desde de manhã, e a deixara voltar sozinha para casa, na chuva. Por isso não culpava os pais da menina por odiá-lo, ele mesmo se odiava por aquilo.

Estreitou os olhos, sentindo o cabelo molhado cair sobre o seu rosto.

A visão dela, após o seqüestro jamais abandonara sua mente. O corpo retalhado, apenas lhe trouxera uma noção do que a autopsia viera lhe confirmar. Além de ter sido torturada, havia sido violentada até a morte, por alguém que se encontrava livre até os dias de hoje, por não terem nada que os levassem a ele.

# Os pais dela nem chegaram a vê-la… - murmurou para si mesmo, sem notar que Kikyou encontrava-se parada a sua frente com um guarda-chuva.

# Já lhe disse para parar de se martirizar com a morte de minha irmã, Inuyasha. Faz seis anos… - a voz cálida da moça o assustou, e ele a encarou. - Sesshoumaru me disse que havia chegado, e mandou vir lhe buscar me dizendo algo sobre provavelmente você ser idiota o bastante para não saber o caminho até a porta. - sorriu colocando o guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça dele. - Mas creio que o motivo foi outro… - passou o braço pelo o dele. - Vamos entrar. Lhe darei uma roupa de seu irmão e poderemos em fim comer.

Inuyasha deixou-se ser guiado por Kikyou até o interior da casa, e em seguida até o quarto que ela dividia com Sesshoumaru, ouvindo as reclamações do mesmo sobre o motivo pelo qual ele demorara tanto para entrar e ainda tinha de emprestar uma de suas roupas para ele.

# Não dê ouvidos a ele, Inuyasha. - disse indo até a porta do quarto, de onde havia acabado de expulsar Sesshoumaru. - Está com fome e com ciúmes… conhece seu irmão, embora não deixe aparentar tem sentimentos humanos. - murmurou. Se troce e desça antes que ele realmente perca o controle e lhe arranque as tapas do quarto.

O Hanyou agradeceu e tratou de vestir as roupas secas emprestadas pela cunhada. Desceu, entregando as roupas imediatamente para Kikyou e sentou-se a mesa, finalmente, permitindo que a comida fosse servida e todos pudessem se alimentar.

E em pouco tempo, os três estavam sentados nas poltronas da biblioteca, tomando um chá que Kikyou preparara antes de ir para a cozinha, juntamente a Ayame, para lavar a louça do jantar.

# E então, Houshi? - Sesshoumaru começou. - O que de tão importante você descobriu a respeito de nosso novo trabalho?

# Quer saber qual das duas, primeiro? - mostrou uma pasta roxa e outra laranja. - Bem… - sem obter respostas jogou a pasta laranja sobre a mesinha de mármore no centro deles, para que Sesshoumaru a pegasse e visse seu conteúdo. - Ykai Tomoy conhecia Rin Chyo… ou melhor… a filhinha mais nova dele a conhecia. - Sesshoumaru estendeu uma das fotos de Rin para Inuyasha. - Estudavam na mesma escola, e apenas se falavam lá. - encostou-se melhor na poltrona. - Os documentos que encontrei dizem que Ykai estava pesquisando sobre a vida de Rin.

# Então ele era um dos envolvidos?

# Não acho! - disse com convicção, dando com os ombros. - As datas dos documentos são de alguns dias depois do desaparecimento dela. Tentei recuperar algo no disco rígido dos computadores da mansão, mas não há nada neles. - suspirou, largando a outra pasta para que Inuyasha pegasse. - Outra coisa que eu descobri é que Tomoy vendia dragas para um tal de Hitomi… - resumiu, sentando-se de maneira séria na poltrona ao lado de Inuyasha, e recebendo olhares sérios dos dois irmãos. - São sete anos de fornecimento, e tenho quase certeza que se trata do tal sujeitinho que temos desenhado em um retrato falado e que conhecia a família Tomoy e Chyo.

Inuyasha olhou rapidamente alguns dos papéis, os passando para Sesshoumaru. Entretanto fixou a atenção numa delas, onde havia a xérox do recibo de pagamento da compra de algo extremamente caro.

# Tomoy comprava de outra pessoa e revendia para Hitomi. É uma droga específica, para ser mais exata, e que eu nunca havia ouvido falar na vida. - acrescentou Ayame, entrando na sala sem esperar autorização. - Tentei traduzir o nome dela e procurar algo a respeito, mas não encontrei absolutamente nada. Facilitaria se tivéssemos uma amostra dela. - disse, cruzando os braços, e olhando para Sesshoumaru. - Kikyou foi atender ao telefonema da agência. Parecia urgente!

# Não havia nada na casa de Tomoy? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, após um gesto de entendimento sobre a fala de Ayame.

# Não… o que é lógico se levarmos em consideração o fato de ele apenas ser um intermediário. - caminhou, sentando no braço da poltrona onde Inuyasha estava. - Se verem… segundo a agenda pessoal dele, - virou as folhas grampeadas, sob o poder de Inuyasha e indicou uma frase específica numa delas, com o dedo. - O último carregamento foi entregue semana passada… Mas posso dizer, claramente, por conhecer alguns dos vários ingredientes que constam na fórmula descrita desta droga, que boa coisa com ela, esse tal de Hitomi Kajawaki não esta planejando.

# Ele é cliente dele há bastante tempo para ele decidir assassiná-lo, repentinamente.

# Se realmente foi ele quem o matou, Tomoy deve ter descoberto algo e por isso desistiu de vender as drogas. - Inuyasha falou pela primeira vez, deixando de analisar os papéis. - É sempre assim. - entregou as folhas para Ayame, pegando um envelope pardo e o abrindo para verificar o conteúdo.

# Mas o que de tão grave ele poderia ter descoberto? - quis saber Sesshoumaru, estreitando os olhos, quando Inuyasha retirou todas elas do envelope pardo. - Fotos? - estendeu a mão para pegar metade das fotografias nas mãos do irmão.

# Encontrei os negativos escondidos no cofre da casa de Tomoy e mandei revelar. - disse Miroku, observando as expressões de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. - Verifiquei cada uma delas e são definitivamente, dos locais onde ocorreram os dez últimos crimes.

Inuyasha parou a atenção uma das fotografias que e mostrava um homem preso à parede gritando de dor enquanto uma força invisível o retalhasse. Deixou aquela de lado para ver a próxima, onde o mesmo homem encontrava-se caído sobre uma poça de sangue no chão.

# Ele espionava seu cliente. - concluiu Sesshoumaru, examinando a foto onde uma mulher estava caída no chão com a mão no pescoço, demonstrando seu desespero pelo ar. - Ele descobriu e mandou matá-lo.

# É assim que as coisas são… - tirou uma agenda de capa negra de dentro do envelope negro e a abriu em uma página qualquer. - Olha só isto… Aqui dentro constam os números e os nomes de todos os fornecedores e de todas as pessoas para quem Ykai fornecia drogas. - ficou de pé e jogou a agenda na mesa para que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha a vissem. - Depois de amanhã à noite, Ykai tinha uma festinha social para ir. Ele iria se encontrar com um dos fornecedores. - olhou para os dois irmãos Youkais e Ayame, de soslaio. - Poderíamos aproveitar isso para bater um papinho amigável com os amiguinhos dele.

Sesshoumaru girou algumas páginas da agenda em suas mãos, para ler o nome de todos os fornecedores da droga. Seria uma ótima idéia se eles marcassem um encontro com um daqueles. Provavelmente, o tal de Hitomi Kajawaki iria atrás deles em busca de mais da tal droga cujo nome eles desconheciam por estar escrito em língua antiga.

# Pedirei para ver se conseguem um convite para nós. Fingiremos ser um dos amigos de Tomoy, com a intenção de comprar a droga. - fechou a agenda e ficou de pé. - Ligue para Kaede e peça uma equipe de espionagens, Miroku. Precisaremos de algumas escutas para gravar a conversa.

# Providenciarei isto! - disse Miroku.

O silêncio caiu sobre os três e Inuyasha saltou da poltrona, largando a fotografia até em tão em suas mãos, de qualquer maneira sobre a mesinha de mogno, e caminhando até a janela que dava visão ao jardim posterior da casa que pertencera à família de Kikyou.

Ayame fixou os olhos bronze sobre ele, sem evitar demonstrar sua tristeza por ele se encontrar daquela maneira. Sesshoumaru e Miroku, no entanto, trocaram olhares, e o segundo deu com os ombros, afinal de contas, desde que chegara, o Hanyou se comportava de maneira estranha.

# Algo errado, irmãozinho?

A voz de Sesshoumaru, cansado e preocupado com aquela situação, rompeu o silêncio e retirou Inuyasha de seus pensamentos, o fazendo voltar a atenção outrora voltada para o nada, para o rapaz moreno. Sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, afundando a mão no bolso da calça, não querendo necessariamente conversar a respeito de sua visão. O chamariam de louco, assim como ele estava se achando naquele momento.

# Passou o jantar todo com cara de babaca e agora está ai novamente, com a cabeça nas nuvens. O que foi? Você nunca fica distraído desta maneira.

# Vi Kagome no caminho para cá.

Ayame abaixou o olhar. Miroku arregalou os olhos em choque quando o amigo respondeu aquilo de maneira tão direta. Sesshoumaru manteve uma expressão séria, franzindo o cenho, tentando descobrir o que exatamente o irmão queria dizer com aquilo. Inuyasha desviou o olhar para o lado de fora. Sabia que aquela seria a reação deles, ao ouvirem tal coisa.

# Sei que parece loucura, mas era ela… quase a atropelei. Ela olhou para mim, como se tentasse me dizer algo, mas quando consegui sair do carro ela simplesmente desapareceu.

# Foi por isso que não entrou assim que chegou? - Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Ficou na chuva em choque pensando se havia enlouquecido?

# Acho que você tem trabalhado de mais, meu amigo. - disse Miroku antes que Inuyasha respondesse de forma malcriada a provocação de Sesshoumaru. - Está começando a ter ilusões.

# Tenho sonhado com a última vez que a vi a mais de uma semana, Miroku! Isso não pode ser normal!

# São sonhos, Inuyasha. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Tudo coisa da sua cabecinha fértil.

# Inuyasha… - Miroku deu uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo, e sorriu, - Olha, é sério, cara. Kagome morreu ha seis anos atrás… Você e Kikyou viram quando o corpo dela foi enterrado. Eu estava lá também. O que diabos ela estaria fazendo, vagando viva, pelas ruas de Tókio agora? Sou um Houshi, confesso, mas geralmente espíritos não aparecem anos após a sua morte. Nunca ouvi nada a respeito disso em toda a minha existência. Você só está estressado e sobrecarregado com essa história de Tomoy vender drogas para Hitomi… Mas agora é hora de pensarmos a respeito de nosso trabalho com um dos fornecedores.

Inuyasha fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, evitando os olhos do irmão mais velho. Realmente, aquela não era a hora certa para se preocupar com coisas de sua cabeça. Aquele assassinato, naquele momento era mais importante. Embora algo dentro de si lhe dissesse teimosamente que aquela que ele quase atropelara, não era um espírito. Era real demais para ser um espírito.

Bateu-se mentalmente.

_"Kagome está morta Inuyasha! Infelizmente… ela realmente está morta!"_

XXXX

Kikyou sorriu agradecida para Ayame, enquanto fazia um gesto de negação com a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta dela de forma silenciosa. E da mesma maneira viu a moça desaparecer ao entrar no carro juntamente a Inuyasha, que a deixaria em casa antes de ir para o apartamento onde morava.

Fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, feliz por seu marido já ter ido para o quarto, tomar um banho para poder se deitar. Não estava com vontade de encará-lo naquele momento, pois sabia que ele iria querer saber o motivo pelo qual ela estava naquele estado.

Pegou o ar com força pelos lábios e subiu lentamente as escadas que levavam até o segundo andar. Passou pela porta do próprio quarto, ouvindo o barulho do chaveiro e tirou de dentro do bolso da calça um molho de chaves.

Achou a chave que desejava - uma em prata e com um pequeno coração rosa preso no cabo - e abriu a porta trancada no final do corredor, se deparando com o quarto de uma criança.

O quarto de Kagome estava da mesma maneira que ela havia deixado no dia em que desapareceu, há seis anos. Sua mãe, jamais permitira que ninguém tocasse nos brinquedos caros da filha e os tirasse do lugar, pois todas as vezes que se lembrava da filha mais nova, se trancava ali dentro e chorava por horas, se lembrando dos erros que cometera com ela.

E depois da morte da ente materna, também não deixou tocarem no lugar. mantinha a porta sempre trancada, e apenas a abria vez ou outra para limpeza, ou quando ela mesma, se sentia na necessidade de ver o rosto da irmã.

Sua mãe havia feito aquele quarto para Kagome, três dias antes de seu desaparecimento.

Bateu a porta do quarto e olhou para a cama, embutida no armário branco, coberta por um lençol branco com pequenos e delicados detalhes em lilás, quase oculto por milhares de ursos de pelúcia e almofadas desenhadas.

Varreu cada canto do quarto infantil e feminino, e ficou olhando para as prateleiras, tomadas de fotografias e bonecas intocadas ainda em suas caixas.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando a própria imagem no espelho de corpo inteiro, enquanto pegava um urso branco com uma rosa vermelha na boca. Lembrava-se que quando a irmã o ganhara, passara dias o encarando, perdida nos próprios pensamentos sem querer fazer mais nada, como uma menina de colegial apaixonada. Era o urso preferido dela, e não gostava que ninguém tocasse nele.

# Esse era o brinquedo preferido de Kagome… - disse num sussurro, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando Sesshoumaru. - Inuyasha deu a ela, no dia dos namorados, e ela passou horas me falando que se casaria com ele quando ficasse mais velha. - sorriu, se perguntando, quando, exatamente, passara a ser tão sentimental. - Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele… e não deixava ninguém tocar no urso, que ela dizia ser o Inuyasha. Depois do presente, ela ficou louca por rosas vermelhas. Seu irmão dava uma a ela sempre que podia, ou quando queria que ela calasse a boca, ou quando os dois brigavam.

# Você gostava tanto assim de Kagome, Kikyou? - perguntou em voz baixa, vendo a mulher, passar as mãos pelo pêlo incrivelmente branco do urso.

# Ela era a única da minha família que realmente prestava atenção em mim. - disse, e sorriu alguns tempos depois, mostrando ter se lembrado de algo. - Sabe… - olhou pata o Youkai. - Mamãe e Papai estavam viajando… deixou a mim e Kagome sozinhas em casa, com vovô. No dia ela havia saído para resolver alguns problemas… Não me lembro ao certo… mas sei que Kagome se aproximou de mim durante a noite… e me disse que eu poderia dormir tranqüila… pois jamais deixaria o mal se aproximar de mim… disse que antes de chegarem a mim… teriam de matá-la. - sentiu Sesshoumaru se aproximar e se ajoelhar diante dela. - Só vim entender o que ela quis dizer dois dias depois… Estava mexendo em um dos remédios loucos de meu avô, pois ele me pedira para ajudá-lo na arrumação do depósito, quando um deles quebrou, cortando o meu dedo.

Pegou o ar com força e sorriu tristemente para o marido, se sentindo extremamente fraca naquele momento, por estar deixando ele lhe ver naquele estado.

# Vovô enlouqueceu! Disse que mamãe iria o matar, pois o conteúdo do frasco era uma espécie de veneno. Não me lembro ao certo. Mas era para ter me matado… fiquei com um pouco de febre, e morrendo de medo de adormecer e não acordar mais. - olhou para o marido. - Acordei no dia seguinte completamente saudável, apenas com o ferimento em minha mão, inchado e arroxeado. Mas Kagome teve de ser interna as pressas, com problemas respiratórios e febre alta.

# Ela…

# Ela foi envenenada no meu lugar. - disse. - Não sei como… mas ela conseguiu sugar para si o mal que tinha em meu corpo. Passou uma semana na CTI por causa disso. Quando acordou e melhorou, ela chegou até mim e disse: Eu não disse que podia dormir tranqüila. - sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto ao se recordar daquilo.

Sesshoumaru limpou as lágrimas da esposa e a abraçou fortemente, enquanto afundava o rosto em seu ombro e começava a chorar, o deixando preocupado, já que ela, jamais havia feito aquilo na vida.

XXXX

Inuyasha parou o carro na rua e o desligou, olhando para os enormes portões de um lugar que ninguém gostaria de visitar em sua vida, especialmente àquela hora da noite. Ou por detestarem a idéia de perder algum ente, embora este seja inevitável já que todos os seres morem. Ou por acharem o lugar assustador e que espíritos caminham por todo o território durante a noite.

Saiu do carro e pulou o muro do cemitério, fazendo um caminho, para ele já bastante conhecido por ele praticamente ir todo mês ali, visitar o túmulo de sua amiga assassinada. Entrou em uma das capelas, onde estavam enterrados quase todos os componentes da família Higurashi e parou diante do túmulo onde o nome 'Kagome Higurashi' estava escrito, embaixo de uma foto dela sorridente.

Tirou uma rosa de dentro do bolso de sobretudo e se ajoelhou, a colocando sobre a lápide, depois de a beijar.

# Creio… que desta vez eu irei cumprir a promessa que fiz. - disse em voz baixa, fixando os olhos, no sorriso da moça na foto. - Vou descobrir e matar com minhas próprias mãos quem fez isso a você, Kagome. Vou poder vingar o seu assassinato.

Várias vezes havia sido censurado por seu irmão, por causa da manai de ir visitar o túmulo da criança morta, pelo qual um dia, ele nutriu uma paixão proibida. Embora discutisse com a criança a viver lhe atormentar, gostava dela, de uma maneira alheia aquela, que era verdadeiramente saudável.

Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha e estremeceu, olhando para o lado de fora da cabana. Havia sentido uma presença atrás de si, e um cheiro que lhe era estranhamente familiar, tomou conta do local por alguns breves segundos. Sacudiu a cabeça, abaixando o olhar e achando, realmente, que havia enlouquecido depois de tantos anos.

Levantou e saiu da capela e em fim, do cemitério, chegando a conclusão, que chegara a hora de nunca mais voltar àquele local novamente. Pelo menos, até a hora em que o caso de Kagome Higurashi, realmente fosse solucionado.

A porta da capela da família Higurashi se fechou misteriosamente, e a mulher de olhos vermelhos surgiu diante da lápide aonde Inuyasha depositara a rosa vermelha. O quimono negro, cobria por completo seu corpo magro e pálido, e ao abaixar o leque que cobria seus lábios, uma pequena camada de ar bateu na rosa a destroçando em pequenos pedaços. Fechou o leque e sorriu mais ainda, antes de girar no mesmo lugar e encarar a jovem que acabava de entrar na capela, usando uma roupa de colegial.

# Nosso mestre não vai gostar de saber que Inuyasha Takahashi está atrás dele, novamente. - a morena abaixou o olhar, e a mulher de olhos vermelhos olhou para a fotografia na lápide. - É Kagome Higurashi… você sempre nos foi um problema… - tornou a abrir o leque. - Mesmo morta…

Uma camada de ar mais forte envolveu as duas mulheres em um roda moinho e quando o mesmo se desfez, as duas haviam desaparecido, deixando que a luz do luar iluminasse a fotografia da jovem de doze anos de idade, assassinada impiedosamente, há seis anos atrás.


	5. Surpresa

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Surpresa**

\Capítulo Quatro\

.

Inuyasha soltou o ar, olhando desanimado ao redor da imensa mansão onde há mais de meia hora encontrava-se sentado à uma das belas mesas, junto a Sesshoumaru e Kikyou.

Eram quase onze horas da noite, horário que Kikyou, fingindo-se de secretária de Sesshoumaru - no momento nomeado Sr. Yamura, - pediu para que o encontro entre os dois irmãos e os fornecedores acontecesse.

Local? A mansão onde ocorreria a festa de quinze anos da filha de um dos amigos de Ykai Tomoy.

Ficaram o dia anterior e aquele dia, praticamente inteiro trancafiados no prédio da SSJ, planejando cada detalhe daquele encontro, e testando minuciosamente todos os aparelhos, com o objetivo de evitar erros de última hora. A final de contas, no meio daquilo tudo, também se encontrava pessoas inocentes. Nada podia dar errado.

Ayame, embora tenha descoberto a respeito de todos os ingredientes da droga, quando Miroku se estressou com alguns agentes e jogou o trabalho para a jovem, não conseguiu descobrir o efeito dela e muito menos o nome, escrito nos documentos com língua estranha. Não havia droga alguma no mercado negro, com tais apetrechos, dando a entender que ela fora criada por encomenda e escondida.

Tomou mais um gole do drink servido pelo garçom e fitou Sesshoumaru franzindo o cenho para ele. Sinceramente, ver o Youkai, na forma Humana e com cabelos mais curtos, nunca passara por sua cabeça.

Um equipamento maravilhoso, inventado por sabe-se lá quem, utilizado há muito tempo pelos agentes da SSJ. Uma espécie de micro holograma que podia ser instalado em qualquer lugar, no caso, um dos anéis de ouro nos dedos de Sesshoumaru.

Recebeu um olhar irritado de Sesshoumaru, que parecia estar adivinhando seus pensamentos, e um cômico de Kikyou, e decidiu desviar os orbes de cor verde, para outro lugar. Pousando em uma menina de cabelos negros, presos em um coque e trajando um vestido azul bebê, que apenas encarava outra, cujo rosto não conseguira ver, e que trajava um vestido longo cor de vinho. Não sabia porque, mas algo nelas lhe chamou a atenção.

Sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão nos cabelos, impedindo o movimento completo imediatamente. Também utilizava o holograma, e por conseqüência, estava sem as orelhas caninas e seus cabelos, mais lisos, estavam do mesmo tamanho que os de Miroku.

# Detesto esperar… - disse Sesshoumaru entre dentes, olhando irritado para o relógio em seu pulso, e ignorando o suspiro entediado da mulher sentada ao seu lado.

# Se acalme Sesshoumaru, daqui a pouco o talzinho que diz saber de tudo, chega e se aproxima de você. É apenas uma questão de tempo… E eles sempre se atrasam, deveriam estar acostumados com isso. Acho que é para fingirem importância… E depois a homenagem para a filha da dona da festa, vai começar daqui a pouco. É melhor conversarem quando ninguém estiver olhando. - Sesshoumaru ouviu o rapaz dizer através da escuta em seu ouvido.

Miroku, como detestava fazer aquela espécie de trabalho de contato direto, estava se passando de um dos homens contratados para garantirem a segurança de todos os presentes na mansão, e desta maneira ficar de olho em toda e qualquer movimentação estranha, realizada pelos convidados do anfitrião. Mas, principalmente, fixar os olhos naquelas que realmente interessavam a ele.

# Miroku! - chamou Inuyasha discretamente. - Preste atenção nas duas moças que estão subindo as escadas para o segundo andar. Uma delas está de roxo e a outra de azul. - Miroku fez um som qualquer sinalizando tê-las encontrado. - Há algo de estranho nelas.

# Vou checar para você meu caro amigo! - disse Miroku sorrindo galanteador para uma mulher que acabara de passar diante dele, acenando sensualmente e piscando um dos olhos. Sacudiu-se mentalmente, e estreitou os olhos ao ver duas faces suspeitas atravessarem o salão. - Sesshoumaru! Dispense Kikyou, há dois homens se aproximando de vocês.

# Entendi! - olhou para Kikyou, que, no momento, possuía olhos verdes e os cabelos caíam até seus ombros. - Kikyou, querida, porque não vai conversar com as adoráveis damas desta festa?

Kikyou confirmou com a cabeça e silenciosamente se retirou da mesa em direção a um grupo de mulheres da alta sociedade, no exato instante em que duas figuras paravam diante deles, os encarando de maneira estranha. Olharam de um lado ao outro, como se quisessem ter certeza de que aqueles dois eram mesmos os rapazes que entraram em contato com eles e sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras vagas. Um deles, era um velho barrigudo, usando um elegante terno cinza e o outro um homem jovem e mal encarado, usando um traje negro.

# Miro e Lee Yamura? - o mais velho perguntou, e pareceu mais relaxado ao ver os dois confirmarem silenciosamente. - Sou Akuna e este é Kyan, meu segurança particular. Espero que não se importem por eu tê-lo trago comigo. - Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha negaram. - Perfeito! Prazer em conhecê-los. - apertou a mão dos dois. - Bonita festa, não? Faz bastante tempo que não vejo uma dessas. - pigarreou. - Pois bem… O que os senhores desejam?

# Esse cara já está mais lá do que cá! - comentou Miroku divertido, subindo discretamente as escadas para o segundo andar em direção as duas jovens indicadas por Inuyasha. Mas foi interrompido por uma senhora de idade, que necessitava ir ao banheiro e não tinha como e nem sabia como chegar lá.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ignoraram o comentário de Miroku e observaram o contato sentar-se de qualquer maneira na cadeira. Estava, realmente, visivelmente, bêbado. O forte cheiro de álcool emanado por ele era uma das provas.

# Ykai nos informou que você vendia drogas para ele. - os recém chegados se entreolharam. - Eu e meu irmão mais novo apenas ficamos interessados no assunto. Necessitávamos de algumas para negócios importantes, se é que me entende?

Akuna sorriu, parecendo mais interessado no assunto e com um gesto das mãos fez o seu segurança levantar e se distanciar deles.

# Ykai… Ykai Tomoy… - soltou um pesado suspiro. - Ykai era o meu melhor cliente. Triste fim, o dele, não? Ainda levou toda sua adorável família, consigo… - tomou um gole da bebida recém entregue por um garçom. - Mas os negócios funcionam desta maneira meus caros amigos… Pisou na bola é imediatamente chutado para fora de campo para nunca mais voltar. - soltou um risinho de escárnio e pigarreou. - Ykai nunca foi muito confiável. Medroso de mais por causa da segurança da família, e por isso capaz de trair…

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam discretamente. Obviamente aquele homem bêbado diante deles, sabia de algo a respeito do assassinato dele. Mas não iriam abusar da sorte. Apesar de bêbado, podia estranhar as perguntas a respeito do assassinato e tudo ir por água abaixo.

# Mas… não me chamaram aqui para isso, não é mesmo? Em qual das minhas crianças vocês estão interessados?

# Uma que Ykai Tomoy comprava constantemente. - Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha, fazendo gestos com a mão, tentando se recordar de um nome que ele desconhecia. - Não me lembro o nome certo, mas parece-me que era egípcio…

# Ah sim… Refere-se a 'Prisioneira'?

# Acho que é esta mesma. - Akuna sorriu e tomou mais um gole da bebida olhando de maneira estranha para Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou fechou a bolsa e olhou melhor a imagem no espelho. Passou a mão no cabelo, agora preso em um coque, ajeitando um fio que teimava em cair em seu rosto e suspirou cansada.

Por que mesmo viera até aquela festa? Ah sim, necessitavam de uma mulher carinhosa para tapear o segurança, e como Ayame não era liberada para aquele trabalho, ela se candidatou. As mulheres convidadas, não conseguiam falar nada inteligente, apenas conversavam a respeito do tamanho das jóias que seus maridos lhe davam. Plásticas e outros tipos de futilidades.

Ouviu um estalo na porta, mas não deu atenção. Se olhasse, a pessoa que agora lhe fazia companhia poderia querer iniciar uma conversa fútil. Virou para sair do banheiro abriu a porta e esbarrou em alguém.

# Descul-

Sua voz falhou e seus olhos se arregalaram em terror, ao ver o rosto da pessoa em que, sem querer, esbarrara. E deu um passo para trás não acreditando no que via. Mas antes de poder fazer mais algo, sentiu a picada e uma forte dor em sua nuca, e imediatamente caiu inconsciente no chão.

A jovem, trajando um vestido de cor vinho e cabelos presos em um bem feito rabo-de-cavalo, desviou a atenção do corpo imóvel de Kikyou e sorriu de forma maldosa para aquela que atingira a moça pelas costas. A jovem, de mesma idade, com os cabelos negros presos em um coque e usando um vestido azul bebê, guardou a arma num cinto que havia ao redor de sua perna, escondida pela saia do vestido. E passou por cima do corpo de Kikyou, para avançar em silêncio na companhia da outra.

#Uma ótima escolha. - continuou Akuna, depois de beber praticamente toda a sua bebida. - Mas 'Prisioneira' é a mais cara que temos, Yamura.

# Por isso o nome em língua estranha? Para dizer que ela é mais forte e bem mais cara que as outras? - perguntou Inuyasha, se intrometendo, pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

# Na verdade, ela tem o nome egípcio por ter sido inventada pelos egípcios há séculos atrás, meu caro Lee. - corrigiu Akuna, levando aquelas palavras na brincadeira. - 'Prisioneira' foi o nome novo que criamos para ela, por causa de seu efeito, e após sua fórmula ser cautelosamente analisada e aprimorada. Alguns dos ingredientes nem existem mais. - tomou outro gole da bebida. - Creio que saibam o efeito dela?

Tomoy apenas nos informou que servia para o nosso objetivo, nada mais. - comunicou Sesshoumaru. - Não nos explicou como ela age no corpo da pessoa.

# Ah… Tomoy… Tomoy… - suspirou. - Ele desconhecia o real efeito da 'Prisioneira'. A revendia, mas desconhecia seu produto. - Akuna pousou o copo de sobre a mesa, passando o dedo na borda do mesmo, deixando clara a desconfiança. - Mas creio que tenha sido por isso, que acabaram por apagá-lo. - riu em voz alta. - Sabem de uma coisa? - aproximou o rosto dos deles, se apoiando na mesa e ignorando a chamada de atenção para o inicio da homenagem. - Sugiro a vocês que apenas usem em pessoas alheias. 'Prisioneira' não é uma droga muito saudável para ser aplicada em si mesmo, sabe? - Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru trocaram olhares. - Os egípcios a utilizavam para se livrar de alguns estorvos. Escravos malcriados… revolucionários… qualquer tipo de pessoa perigosa para o governo do imperador. – disse, fazendo gestos com a mão que segurava o copo.

# Então, a droga na realidade, é um veneno? - questionou Inuyasha e Akuna o olhou.

# Escute o resto de minha explicação, meu caro Lee. - tomou um lento gole de sua bebida. - 'Prisioneira' é três vezes pior que qualquer veneno. A pessoa que tem seu corpo invadido por ela, deseja realmente morrer a ter de recebê-la novamente. Há pouco nós descobrimos os efeitos colaterais dela… como toda droga, é claro, ela tinha que ter efeitos colaterais depois de um tempo de uso.

# Ele é estúpido! - Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ouviram Miroku suspirar entediado, depois de ter deixado a velha senhora no corredor que levava ao banheiro. Começava a pensar que o tal de Akuna estava enrolando eles, apesar de estar bêbado. - Todos sabem que drogas possuem efeitos colaterais. Não necessitamos saber do efeito desta.

# Um de todos os males da 'Prisioneira' é que ela queima a pessoa internamente no momento em que é administrada. Um pouco de tortura antes de obter o verdadeiro efeito dela.

Miroku estreitou os olhos, prestando atenção na conversa, e nas duas moças citadas por Inuyasha anteriormente. Conhecia o andar de uma delas.

# Depois de um tempo de uso da droga a pessoa que a usa perde toda a sua autonomia. Perde a lucidez. Enlouquece. E às vezes entra em um estado vegetativo e não sai de maneira alguma, a não ser quando tem a droga administrada novamente em seu corpo. - disse de maneira tenebrosa. - Pelo que me lembre… Apenas uma pessoa na vida chegou a sofrer esses danos, sabiam? - encostou-se na cadeira. - Não sou de ter pena de ninguém, mas tenho pena dela até hoje… nasceu e por fazer o que era errado acabou sendo punida. Mas o que importa é para que ela é usada. A melhor maravilha que já foi inventada pela ciência. Um produto, que tenho orgulho em vender.

# E o que ela faz? - Inuyasha o interrompeu, cansado de toda aquela cena por parte de Akuna.

# Ela simplesmente faz com que…

O que a droga fazia, nenhum dos dois iriam saber nem pela boca de Akuna e muito menos pela boca de seu segurança, que ao ver a cabeça de Akuna cair sobre a mesa correu para perto deles, e também acabou morto no chão. Os convidados da festa começaram a gritar desesperados. E começaram a correr de um lado ao outro ao ouvirem os sons abafados de dois tiros certeiros.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se levantaram e seus olhos pousaram imediatamente sobre a pessoa que acabara de correr para longe de seus olhares no andar de cima. Algo lhes dizia que aquela era a culpada por aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo um grito abafado ecoou pela micro-escuta dos dois.

# Miroku! - chamaram os dois em uníssimo, sobressaltando o rapaz moreno.

As coisas estavam acontecendo numa velocidade rápida, e em pouco tempo.

Miroku virou-se. Decidido a encontrar a fonte do grito a ecoar no corredor onde estava, e viu a velha senhora, que ele havia ajudado e guiado até o banheiro, aparecer no meio do corredor, tremendo dos pés a cabeça apontando desesperada para o corredor do banheiro, sem conseguir pronunciar palavras com sentido. Miroku deixou os gritos dos amigos de lado e correu até lá para ver o que a assustara daquela forma.

Entrou no banheiro sem pensar duas vezes e quase caiu no chão, ao tropeçar em algo, ou melhor, em alguém.

# Oh Kami! - murmurou, ao ver Kikyou caída no chão, com a respiração quase que nula, e mais pálida que o usual. - Sesshoumaru! É a Kikyou! Ela foi atacada e precisa de ajuda!

# Merda! - xingou o Youkai, que cessou sua corrida atrás da assassina, e olhou para Inuyasha que apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça pedindo para deixá-lo tomar conta daquilo. Suspirou, e correu em lado oposto ao que o irmão havia corrido.

# Miroku! No terceiro corredor da esquerda! - disse Inuyasha, que tentava perseguir com os olhos, no meio da multidão desesperada, a jovem que corria ocultando seu rosto, no segundo andar.

# Já vi! - disse o rapaz que deixara Kikyou e a velha senhora para Sesshoumaru cuidar quando chegasse, e em poucos minutos, perseguia a jovem de vestido longo e vinho. A havia visto no exato momento em que guardava a arma do crime, sem parar de correr, e se não estivesse muito enganado aquele rosto não lhe era desconhecido.

A morena virou em um corredor sem saída e depois disso ele a perdeu de vista. Estreitou os olhos, em direção a única porta daquele corredor, uma no final do mesmo. Pegou uma arma e andou lentamente até ela. Abriu, apontando para todos os lados, mas não encontrou nada além de um escritório montado com as coisas mais caras que ele havia visto na vida.

Abaixou a arma praguejando e pensando em como ela havia conseguido fugir tão facilmente. Mas sentiu uma presença atrás de si e abaixou-se a tempo de evitar ter a cabeça separada do resto do corpo, pela lâmina aparentemente afiada de uma espada.

_"Mas como diabos ela conseguiu entrar com uma espada, aqui!"_ pensou se esquivando novamente. Parou a alguns metros de distância dela e suspirou olhando melhor para a cor do vestido daquela que o atacava. Não era mais cor de vinho.

# São duas! - disse Miroku ao ver a jovem de vestido azul-bebê, se jogar contra ele novamente. - As duas que você mandou eu ficar de olho antes, Inuyasha!

Ouviu Inuyasha murmurar um palavrão do outro lado da escuta e dizer que já estava chegando até ele, e olhou melhor para a jovem de cabelos presos em um coque. Sorrindo ao ver que era a mesma que esbarrara nele, na saída da mansão Tomoy, e por isso conhecia o andar dela.

_"Sabia que ela tinha algo de estranho! Esses rostinhos nunca me enganam."_ pensou, saltando mais uma vez para longe da lâmina da espada.

# Então foi você quem matou Akuna? Pensou que ia conseguir sair bem desta vez? – questionou.

A jovem nada respondeu, lançou-se sobre ele, o fazendo tropeçar e apenas teve tempo de utilizar, como escudo, um dos livros que encontrou pelo caminho. O livro foi partido ao meio, mas ele conseguiu dar um chute na moça assassina, a jogando contra o móvel caro daquele escritório.

# Está me devendo um celular novo, sabia? Demorei anos para comprar aquela belezinha tecnológica!

Inuyasha, após se ver livre da multidão de pessoas desesperadas - agora controladas pela segurança, enquanto aguardavam a chegada da força policial. - contornou o corredor em direção ao lugar onde Miroku estava. Porém, repentinamente, sentiu algo o atingir de forma violenta pela lateral do corpo, o projetado contra uma das portas do corredor, que cedeu com a forte pancada.

Levantou do chão, sentindo o braço, que entrara em contato imediato com a porta de madeira, e agora estava deslocado, latejar e olhou ao redor, estreitando os olhos ap não ver nada, além dos móveis daquela sala. Era estranho. Não sentira o cheiro de ninguém e muito menos vira o que lhe atingira. Pegou o braço deslocado e sem pensar na dor, o colocou de volta no lugar.

Ouviu um estalo e andou para o lado sentindo algo passar de raspão pelo seu rosto, o cortando, e atingir o espelho preso à parede.

# Energia purificadora? - sussurrou para si mesmo ao ver o espelho ser destruído, após o pequeno dardo envolto por uma luz rósea o atingir. - Merda! Energia Purificadora!

# O que disse? - a voz de Sesshoumaru pôde ser ouvida do outro lado.

# Tem uma Miko aqui, Sesshoumaru. - olhou para os lados. - Um Miko é a causadora de todo esse problema. Apenas não consigo vê-la.

# Miko não matam, Inuyasha! Elas nem sequer existem mais! - disse como se tal informação fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo Inuyasha girar os olhos.

# Essa é uma exceção e mata, sim. Sei o que é uma energia purificadora.

Sentiu algo o acertar pelas costas, o jogando contra a parede e se virou começando a ficar irritado com aquele jogo. Ficou em silêncio esperando a próxima aproximação daquela que o estava atacando e quando deu por si, agarrou o que parecia ser um braço. O puxou e com um movimento rápido atirou sua dona com toda a força contra o armário de vidro, onde relíquias de porcelana estavam sendo expostas.

E por entre a poeira, que subiu com o impacto, ele pôde ver a assassina se erguer. Derrubando os cacos de vidro e porcelana, sobre o corpo, com ferimentos espalhados por todo ele. E seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa ao finalmente se pousarem sobre a face da jovem a usar um vestido de cor vinho.

# Kagome? - pronunciou, sem acreditar no que via.

# O que você disse, Inuyasha? - A voz de Sesshoumaru o acordou de seu transe. O Youkai já havia deixado Kikyou nas mãos dos agentes da SSJ que se encontravam ao redor da casa, esperando para agir se por um acaso algo desse errado.

# É Kagome, Sesshoumaru! - disse Inuyasha sem tirar os olhos da menina que o encarava da mesma maneira profunda. - A irmã mais nova de Kikyou.

# Mas ela não estava morta? - Inuyasha confirmou. - E o que diabos ela está fazendo viva na sua frente pela segunda vez? - perguntou parecendo um tanto irritado. - Inuyasha? - em resposta apenas obteve o chiado. Chamou o meio-irmão mais duas vezes e nada. - Merda! - Retirou o comunicador do ouvido e o jogou no chão. - Tomem conta de Kikyou. - mandou e correu em direção a onde se encontrava o cheiro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fitou Kagome, surpreso.

Ao ver que ele se comunicava com outro alguém ela criou uma barreira ao redor deles e por conseqüência destruiu o comunicador que ele tinha no ouvido e o holograma, o fazendo voltar para sua forma original. Jogou o aparelho de escuta no chão e a menina sorriu dissolvendo a barreira ao redor deles. E ainda surpreso, viu os ferimentos dela desaparecerem como mágica, deixando-a completamente intacta.

Desde quando Kagome possuía poderes espirituais? Desde quando ela encontrava-se viva, se ele e Kikyou enterraram o corpo dela?

# O que significa isso, Kagome? Todo esse tempo você estava viva? Por que? Por que se escondeu durante esse tempo todo e agora voltou para matar aquele cara?

Kagome nada disse e os cacos de vidro começaram a levitar sobre o chão, antes de voarem rasantes contra ele, e como se fossem chicotes, lhe fazendo cortes profundos e superficiais. A menina estendeu a mão e uma espécie de camada de ar saiu dela, o atirando com toda a força contra a parede da sala, desmanchando a pintura. Sentiu os cacos de vidro atravessar sua pele de maneira dolorosa e dor aguda na parte em que o poder espiritual de Kagome o havia atingido. Embora houvesse sido pouco, o havia ferido seriamente.

Ergueu a cabeça e a viu lhe apontar uma arma de fogo. A mesma arma de onde saíra o dardo que atingira e destruíra o espelho, e que se ele estivesse certo, seria capaz de matá-lo se o atingisse no peito.

Ia apertar o gatilho, mas seu alvo mudou e virou-se para a porta, atirando em Sesshoumaru, que aparecia na entrada, e por pouco não era atingido pelo dardo com uma energia rósea, no peito. O Youkai fechou um dos olhos, tentando segurar um gemido de dor ao sentir a energia purificadora queimar seu ombro esquerdo.

Com a mão direita criou um fio de energia e o usou contra Kagome. O fio bateu na mão dela a livrando da arma. E Sesshoumaru criou mais um para feri-la, mas a barreira que se ergueu ao redor dela a protegeu.

# É ela mesma. - disse Inuyasha ficando de pé, enquanto os cacos de vidro voltavam a flutuar. - Nenhuma réplica poderia gerar uma energia espiritual como essa. Mas por que tudo isso?

# Se preocupe com isso depois, Inuyasha. Se ela realmente é a Kagome, temos de dar um jeito de nos livrarmos dela sem matá-la.

Miroku praguejou baixo segurando o braço cortado por mais uma investida da jovem assassina. Com muita sorte, conseguira escapar de quase todas as tentativas de assassinato da jovem. E agora os dois se encaravam sem produzirem som ou movimentação alguma.

# Você é boa! - Miroku sorriu forçadamente, respirando com dificuldade devido ao cansaço. - Deveria utilizar essa sua habilidade para outra coisa e não para matar pessoas inocentes.

# Não tão inocentes assim… - disse a moça entre dentes, e Miroku sorriu mais ainda. Era a primeira vez, que ela permitia que sua voz fosse ouvida. - Vender medicamentos… drogas e destruir a vida alheia, não é ser inocente, Houshi. Eles têm culpa e merecem pagar por isso…

# E eu faço algo deste tipo? - ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Pelo que eu entendi você provavelmente quer me matar, apenas por termos descoberto pistas importantes a respeito da morte de Ykai Tomoy. - silêncio. - É uma assassina, não negue isso.

# Cale a boca! - desferiu um ataque contra o rapaz, o cortando superficialmente. - Vim aqui para matar Akuna! Se você e seus amigos não tivessem se intrometido não estaríamos tentando matar vocês.

Miroku se assustou com o tom irritado da mulher, apenas por ouvi-lo falar uma verdade. A morena tornou a avançar contra ele, mas desta vez, Miroku conseguiu desarmá-la e jogá-la sobre a mesa de mogno, quebrando uns dois porta retratos e três vasos de cristal.

# Espero que a SSJ não tente tirar esse prejuízo do meu salário. - murmurou deprimido ao recordar de todos os objetos destruídos durante a pequena luta entre ele e a assassina.

Caminhou até o móvel de mogno e apoiou-se sobre ele com o propósito de ver se a moça havia desmaiado. Entretanto não havia nenhum sinal da morena. Suspirou e virou-se a tempo de, com um movimento segurar os pulsos da jovem, pestes a encravar um punhal em suas costas.

# Sabia que você é extremamente bonita? - comentou e a morena arregalou os olhos, belamente marcados pela sombra azul. - Poderia até ser a mãe de meus filhos se não tivesse do lado errado.

# Maldito! - ela se irritou mais com os comentários e fez mais força contra ele, deitando o tronco dele sobre a mesa.

# Essa posição está muito boa, mas eu prefiro ficar por cima, benzinho.

Tirou os pés do chão e com apenas um movimento atirou a garota por cima dele. Apenas viu que exagerara na força quando ouviu o barulho de vidro estraçalhado e a morena ser arremessada pela janela do segundo andar. Correu até a janela, mas na escuridão noturna não pôde encontrar sinal algum dela. Pedia apenas, que ela estivesse viva. Precisava dela para descobrir a respeito do assassinato de Ykai Tomoi e o seqüestro de Rin Chyo.

# Essa criança está começando a me irritar!

Sesshoumaru anunciara extremamente irritado, por não ter conseguido encostar um dedo na menina a sua frente, em compensação, por causa dos poderes espirituais dela e os cacos a chicotearem pelo ar, ele tivera várias queimações e arranhões no corpo.

Inuyasha também não estava muito diferente dele, não conseguia encostar na menina, não apenas pelo fato dos poderes dela, mas também pelo fato da relação deles no passado. Estava chocado de mais para reagir de maneira normal e considerada correta.

Sesshoumaru tentou mover-se, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu e apenas veio perceber minutos depois. Seu corpo fora neutralizado por uma barreira feita pela menina Miko. A encarou e viu quando Inuyasha quase não escapara de um dos dardos da jovem.

De certo a menina era boa, entretanto, havia algo de muito estranho no comportamento dela. Os olhos não tinham brilho e vida, era como se estivesse sendo controlada. Como se fosse apenas uma marionete humana.

Um estrondo, e tentou se mover novamente. Kagome mantinha uma mão estendida e aberta diante de Inuyasha, que estava preso por uma força invisível na parede do escritório, que ia aos poucos sendo desintegrada pela energia que queimava o corpo de Inuyasha.

Ela sorriu, entretanto, com o som de vidro se partindo e o grito feminino, ela se distraiu, abaixando o braço e virando a cabeça para a parede, na direção do grito. Inuyasha caiu de joelhos no chão e Sesshoumaru conseguiu escapar do poder da jovem. E ignorando a energia ao redor do corpo dela, tentou se aproximar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a moça ergueu mais outra barreira que explodiu, o atirando para fora da sala.

Ficou de pé, sentindo uma dor insuportável, e tornou a entrar na sala, encontrando a jovem moça desmaiada no chão. Voltou-se para Inuyasha, ainda no chão sem forças, e o ajudou a levantar, enquanto Miroku aparecia, acompanhado de mais quatro agentes.

O que significava aquilo?


	6. Invasão

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Invasão**

\Capítulo Cinco\

.

Miroku suspirou cansado enquanto sentava na cadeira acolchoada sentindo todo o seu corpo doer insuportavelmente. Há horas haviam chegado à sede da SSJ para ter todos os seus ferimentos tratados. Entretanto, de nada os medicamentos injetados em sua veia estavam auxiliando, a dor ainda continuava.

Pegou o ar com força e suspirou recordando-se do gesto de negação de um dos agentes ao questionar a respeito do corpo da jovem morena com quem lutara e fora arremessada, por ele, pela janela do segundo andar. Havia sangue espalhado por todo o jardim, significando que ela estava extremamente ferida e deveria estar desacordada, entretanto, estranhamente, o corpo dela havia desaparecido como se ela nem ao menos existisse.

Os corpos de Akuna e seu segurança haviam sido encaminhados para o legista, e agora apenas aguardavam o resultado da autopsia para descobrirem o que existia naqueles dardos para os matarem de forma instantânea, embora ele já tivesse uma séria noção do que ali continha. Aguardava, também, o resultado do exame de reconhecimento que resolveram fazer com o sangue espalhado por entre as folhagens do jardim, para que pudessem descobrir a identidade daquela que ajudou na realização do desastre daquele dia.

Tinha certeza de que aquele caso tinha mais mistérios do que aparentava, e provavelmente, se não tomassem o devido cuidado, como percebera ao duelar com a jovem desaparecida, acabaria sendo o último de suas vidas. O fato de Kagome ter aparecido viva quando fora enterrada há seis anos era apenas um deles.

Ergueu a cabeça ao som produzido pela chegada do elevador e sorriu ao ver Sesshoumaru entrar na sala principal, trazendo ao seu lado a morena a trajar um vestido de festa, e ter os cabelos completamente desarrumados.

# Está melhor? - quis saber e Kikyou fez um gesto fraco de afirmação, sentando cautelosamente em uma das poltronas, com ajuda de Sesshoumaru, colocando uma bolsa de gelo na nuca. - Que bom…

# Não deveria tê-la levado para lá.

Kikyou tirou a bolsa de gelo da nuca e a pousou em seu colo, molhando o vestido. Despertara a mais ou menos meia hora atrás e desde então sua cabeça latejava como nunca havia latejado na vida, a deixando terrivelmente atordoada, enjoada e estressada. Mas, segundo os médicos da SSJ, a dor era apenas um efeito colateral do forte calmante injetado em seu corpo através do pequeno dardo atirado na parte posterior de sua nuca.

# Não quero e nem preciso que me trate de uma menina que necessita de proteção, Sesshoumaru. - disse com voz baixa, mas de maneira rude. - Sou bem crescidinha para saber onde me meto. Trabalho na SSJ e sei perfeitamente bem as conseqüências disso. Fui porque quis. Corri riscos porque quis. Já fui medicada, daqui a pouco a dor passa.

# Podia ser o mesmo veneno que matou Akuna.

# Mas não foi! - abaixou a bolsa e ficou de pé sentindo a cabeça rodar.

Desde que acordara seus pensamentos estavam destorcidos. Recordava-se de ter visto Kagome parada diante de si, com um brilho estranho e morto nos olhos castanhos. Mas, depois desta visão, apenas existia um enorme branco. Acreditara ser apenas uma espécie de ilusão, entretanto, Sesshoumaru lhe confirmara que a irmã mais nova realmente estava dentro daquela mansão e lutara contra eles, depois de atirar em seus informantes.

# Como pode? – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru. - A enterrei… Eu e seu irmão a enterramos. A vimos morta e coberta de sangue. Como me aparece viva agora, utilizando os poderes espirituais para matar inocentes?

# Apenas saberemos a resposta quando ela acordar e puder nos explicar tudo, Kikyou. Ou se encontrarmos a menina que estava com ela. - olhou para Kikyou, que lhe dera as costas. - Iremos descobrir tudo, Kikyou. Mas se ela não tiver uma explicação ótima para isso, terá de ser presa por cometer um crime e fingir-se de morta durante todos esses anos.

# Tem algo a ver com o seqüestro dela… tenho certeza disto. - disse, ficando de frente. - Kagome jamais faria isso de propósito, Sesshoumaru. - suspirou. - Tem alguma noticia da menina que estava com ela e me atacou por trás?

# Sango Himura!

A voz de Ayame ecoou pela sala e todos os presentes olharam para ela, que saia do elevador sacudindo alguns papéis na mão. Sesshoumaru levantou da cadeira, sentindo uma pontada no braço enfaixado, e caminhou até a moça ruiva.

Jogou alguns papéis na mesa de Kaede, os espalhando e em seguida colocando um CD no computador embutido na mesa.

# Como está o braço? - perguntou, enquanto digitava algumas coisas no computador e a imagem de Sango aparecer na tela atrás da mesa, com alguns dados escritos na lateral.

# Vai sobreviver.

# Inuyasha quase teve a pele do corpo arrancada fora. - comentou a jovem. - Teve de ser dopado por causa da dor causada pelo poder espiritual e está na enfermaria terminando de ser tratado. Se a menina tivesse colocado um pouco mais de força, ele estaria morto. - fez um som qualquer com os lábios. - Analisei as amostras de sangue no jardim… - piscou para o rapaz a se aproximar dela. - E olha só o que eu descobri. A família Himura não foi completamente destruída como todos pensavam. O caso chegou até nós há sete anos e foi arquivado por falta de informações. - Sesshoumaru e Miroku trocaram olhares. - Sango Himura é a filha mais velha do casal que descendia de um clã de Exterminadores. Ela e o irmão desapareceram misteriosamente, no dia em que a família inteira foi assassinada, por um bando de Youkais. Mas nada foi encontrado sobre eles…

# Por isso o veneno de Exterminadores nos locais dos crimes. - disse Miroku.

# Por isso eu conhecia a cara dela. - citou a moça. - A fotografia dela estava em uma das várias pastas que Kouga vive a examinar e no sistema de dados da SSJ. O que é realmente estranho. - acrescentou. - No dia em que Miroku fez a caricatura dela depois que ela quebrou o celular dele diante da casa de Ykai Tomoi, fiz uma pesquisa, mas o computador não a reconheceu e hoje aconteceu exatamente o contrário…

# Não tem como ter errado?

# Uma vez pode ser considerado erro… mas três vezes e em computadores distintos? - fez um gesto com a cabeça. - É impossível… especialmente num sistema avançado como o nosso.

# O que isso quer dizer? - quis saber Sesshoumaru.

# Que alguém mexeu nos computadores centrais. Mas a pessoa para fazê-lo tem que estar aqui dentro e entender bastante de computadores. - explicou, mesmo não querendo pensar na hipótese de se ter espiões dentro da organização.

# Mas o que levaria uma Exterminadora a matar gente inocente? - perguntou Kikyou. - As Miko e as Taiji-Ya praticamente trabalhavam juntos no Japão Feudal, exterminando Youkais e pessoas perigosas.

Ayame deu com os ombros, fazendo uma cara de dúvida. Aquele pequeno detalhe nem mesmo ela seria capaz de descobrir em uma de suas pesquisas.

XXXX

Gemeu e fechou os olhos esperando a dor da violenta pancada vir quando, com raiva, ele a segurou e a puxou violentamente pelo braço, já machucado pela queda que levara, e erguera o próprio para dar um tapa nela.

Abriu um dos olhos e fitou a expressão de ódio dele, enquanto cerrava o punho, controlando-se para não matá-la com a pancada, e a jogava de forma indelicada no chão, dando-lhe as costas logo em seguida. Abaixou a cabeça, sem ousar mudar a posição em que caíra no chão, quando ele tornou a encará-la.

# Sabe Sango… - começou, andando ao redor dela. - Eu podia acabar com sua vida neste exato momento por ter ousado voltar para cá sozinha. Por ter cometido a gafe de retornar sem a minha amada mulher… Mas não irei fazer isso… e sabe por que? Sabe por quê, Sango?

Ela o encarou olho no olho, sabia que era exatamente essa reação esperada por ele quando repetia a pergunta e em seguida dizia o nome. Negou em silêncio e ele sorriu de maneira tenebrosa, finalmente parando de andar.

# Porque você vai voltar lá, agora mesmo, e vai pegá-la de volta antes que aqueles imprestáveis descubram algo e façam mal a ela. E espero que a senhorita desta vez faça o trabalho direito, Sango! Não me quero ver obrigado a acabar com a raça de seu irmão mais novo porque, além de não conseguir matar quem eu mandei você matar, perdeu a minha jóia mais preciosa. Você me entendeu? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça. - Você me entendeu, Sango?

# Sim, Naraku-sama… eu entendi cada palavra que o Senhor proferiu. - disse em voz baixa.

# Ótimo! Pode se retirar.

Sango ficou de pé e, com uma reverência, se retirou da sala escura onde Naraku viva confinado. Bateu a porta de madeira atrás do corpo e suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o vestido molhado. A pancada que levara de Naraku, abrira alguns dos ferimentos causados quando voou para fora da casa, pela janela do segundo andar.

Abriu os olhos ao ouvir um risinho de escárnio e fitou irritada a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, parada diante dela.

# O que quer Kagura?

# Quer dizer que a pobre menina vadia de Naraku foi capturada pelo inimigo… - fez um muxoxo, negando com a cabeça. - Tenho pena dela… Eles irão torturá-la com perguntas e ameaças até conseguirem informações sobre Naraku… Pena que nada a faça abrir a boca… de todas aqui, ela é a vadia mais fiel a Naraku…

# Cale a boca Kagura! - mandou entre dentes, contendo a vontade de matar a Youkai. Afinal de contas, se iniciasse uma discussão, Naraku iria ficar mais zangado.

# O que eu digo é verdade, Sango! E você sabe disso… - Sango parou a milímetros de distância de Kagura. - Kagome sempre fez o que ele quis, sem pensar duas vezes na conseqüência, e…

# Se não quiser que a sua cabeça role, acho melhor controlar sua língua e parar de falar besteiras, Kagura. - a Youkai fechou a cara. - Você não sabe a metade das coisas que acontecem aqui…

Dizendo isso, passou direto sem evitar bater violentamente na Youkai e a jogar um pouco para o lado. Kagura praguejou baixo e tirou um leque de dentro do quimono e o abriu fitando a morena se distanciar em direção a saída do esconderijo do Naraku.

# Boa sorte na missão… Exterminadora Sango Himura. - murmurou.

XXXX

# Também descobri isso. - anunciou a jovem, sorrindo, colocando outro cd e digitando mais algumas coisas para que na tela aparecesse um texto e ao lado uma fotografia de um pote. - Foi difícil, mas consegui. - disse vitoriosa. - Tirei uma amostra do sangue de Kagome Higurashi e o resultado chegou há uma hora. - iniciou a Youkai Loba. - Encontramos indícios dos ingredientes da mesma droga que Tomoy vendia. 'Obediência' se não me engano…

# Como? - disseram os dois rapazes.

# Obediência! O nome em egípcio significa 'Obediência' e não 'Prisioneira'. Era assim como nomeavam a droga na época de sua criação. E contrário às informações dadas por Akuna, 'Obediência' não é uma droga egípcia. Ou ele deu as informações erradas, ou simplesmente achava ser realmente a origem correta, por alguns ingredientes só existirem naquelas bandas e os efeitos serem parecidos com uma erva em que existia na época e que de fato os imperadores utilizavam para se livrar de estorvos. - fez uma pausa e a tela mudou, mostrando uma erva com o nome escrito em egípcio embaixo. - A erva deixava a pessoa atordoada, não permitia que ela distinguisse o certo do errado. E por conseqüência era facilmente controlado por qualquer um. A verdadeira origem… desconheço.

Houve silêncio entre eles.

# A droga foi criada por engano na Era Feudal Japonesa. - Kikyou disse, recolocando a bolsa de gelo na nuca, e recebendo os olhares incrédulos de todos os presentes. - Monges a criaram por engano enquanto tentavam produzir um veneno que matasse instantaneamente qualquer espécie Youkai, desde o mais forte até o mais fraco. - trocou um rápido olhar com Sesshoumaru. - Tentaram destruí-la ao descobrir seu real efeito, mas parece que encontraram a fórmula dela antes disso e a aprimoraram. Alguns Youkai chegaram a utilizá-la em humanos, causando alguns problemas na época. Mas, depois de algum tempo, a droga não funcionava mais no organismo. Ele se acostumava a ela, tornando-a inútil…

# Uau! - foi a única coisa que Ayame conseguiu dizer.

# Como sabe disso tudo? - questionou-a Miroku.

# Minha família é antiga Miroku, tive ensinamentos.

Sesshoumaru observou a esposa por uns instantes e bateu-se mentalmente. Por que não pensara em tal coisa anteriormente? Kikyou era a última de uma família antiga e religiosa. Uma família criadora de _Miko_. Em toda a vida recebera ensinamentos preciosos a respeito de fatos históricos importantes e especialmente ervas. Por isso trabalhava na SSJ.

# Então é por isso que Kagome está matando? - perguntou Miroku. - Davam a ela essa tal de droga que, afinal de contas, torturava a pessoa antes de fazer efeito? - Ayame deu com os ombros. - Então vamos recapitular. Tomoy desconhecia os efeitos da droga e talvez ele tenha deixado de vender as drogas para o seqüestrador de Sango e o suposto assassino de Kagome, por ter descoberto os efeitos dela. - Miroku se sentou. - Ele revoltou-se e resolveu matá-lo

# Mas isso não seria motivo o suficiente para o matarem. - disse Sesshoumaru. - A droga, como Kikyou disse, depois de um tempo deixa de atuar e há outras drogas que ele vendia que causam efeitos piores e conhecidos por ele. - pegou um papel sobre a mesa.

# Eles podem tê-la aprimorado. - Ayame sugeriu, estreitando os olhos para a tela do computador embutido na mesa. - A mudança de nome pode ter relação com isso. - colocou a mão no queixo. - E Akuna mesmo disse que a droga possuía efeitos colaterais. - mais uma vez silêncio. - Para sabermos mais de algo como, por exemplo, a suposta morte de Kagome, precisamos aguardar os resultados de todos os exames e que Kagome acorde e nos conte tudo. Mas isso ainda vai demorar. Ela não irá acordar tão cedo.

# Já tiveram alguns dos resultados? - a Youkai mordeu os lábios negando com a cabeça. - Vou levar Inuyasha para minha casa, antes que acorde e decida ficar do lado da criança, infernizando a vida dos enfermeiros. Liguem-me quando conseguirem algo. - disse Sesshoumaru olhando para o relógio em seu pulso, que marcava duas da manhã. - Todos precisamos descansar. - Pegou a mão de Kikyou e Ayame recolheu todos os arquivos assistindo Miroku seguir o casal até o elevador.

# A cabeça ainda dói, Kikyou? - a voz de Miroku despertou a morena de seu transe, enquanto iam de elevador até o andar da enfermaria.

# Ela está bem melhor agora, Miroku, obrigada.

# O que pretendem fazer com Kagome quando ela sair do estado em que se encontra, e se ela realmente foi controlada pela tal droga?

Ninguém respondeu. Entreolharam-se discretamente, como se perguntassem a mesma coisa uns para os outros. Kikyou abaixou a cabeça, Sesshoumaru ficou a fitar a parede metálica.

XXXX

Ayame analisou o formulário com linguagens científicas em suas mãos e fez algumas anotações em um pedaço de papel à parte. Pousou a caneta sobre a mesa ao terminar de escrever e passou a mão no rosto demonstrando cansaço. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e soltou um gemido ao descobrir ser três horas da manhã. Mantivera-se tão distraído com os relatórios e o resultado recente de um dos exames da menina na ala hospitalar a ponto de não perceber o tempo passar.

A última vez que olhara as horas fora antes de descer novamente para o laboratório e Kouga aparecer para perguntá-la se queria que ele a levasse de volta para casa. Embora quisesse muito, se viu obrigada a negar o favor, tinha muita coisa para resolver, sem contar que o rapaz iria tentar arranjar uma maneira para distraí-la.

Levantou e caminhou até a máquina de café, a usando como apoio para seu corpo, durante o tempo necessário para o café ficar pronto. Tomou um gole da bebida quente e mirou o leito de Kagome, do outro lado do corredor, através das janelas. Aquele caso ainda iria trazer bastantes problemas para eles. Só os resultados dos exames da garota eram suficientes para chegar a tal conclusão.

Não só vira o resultado como participara de todos os exames e sabia que Inuyasha e a irmã mais velha da paciente não reagiriam de maneira adequada.

Haviam recebido a noticia de que a jovem fora submetida ao uso da droga que seu seqüestrador comprava constantemente de Tomoy e acharam esta noticia suficientemente pesada, apesar de não terem demonstrado praticamente nada na hora. Entretanto, o que se encontrava escrito naqueles papéis seria uma bomba ainda maior, especialmente para Inuyasha. Para ela e os encarregados do local, foi.

Segundo os exames da menina, ela não poderia ajudar muito, mesmo se abrisse os olhos. Estariam fadados a esperar que encontrassem Sango Himura ou outra pessoa ligada ao vilão, para obterem as respostas que tanto necessitavam. Mas o pior de tudo era a informação que ela omitira dos responsáveis pelo caso, até receber o resultado de uma reprise do exame.

Caminhou até a janela e abaixou uma das grades da persiana, soltando um fraco suspiro, anotando mentalmente nunca mais ficar até tarde no trabalho, ao invés disso, levar o trabalho para casa. Bebeu um gole do café e virou-se para retornar a mesa e aos exames. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, a jovem de cabelos negros, caçada pela SSJ, estava a sua frente usando vestes negras de Exterminadora. E antes que pudesse gritar em socorro, sentiu algo perfurar sua barriga dolorosamente, e instantaneamente perdeu os sentidos.

A invasora viu o copo de plástico cair com um fraco baque juntamente ao corpo da ruiva, manchando o piso claro do laboratório. Guardou a arma e olhou ao redor.

Pensara que se infiltrar no prédio da organização fosse difícil, mas tal tarefa se mostrou incrivelmente prática para o horário que era marcado no relógio.

Foi até a mesa onda a cientista trabalhava antes de sua chegada e passou os olhos, rapidamente, pelos papéis sobre a mesa, estreitando os olhos para um em particular, onde o nome completo de Kagome estava escrito em caixa alta.

_"Então era tudo verdade!"_ - pensou.

Sobressaltou-se e praguejou consigo mesmo ao ouvir o telefone do laboratório tocar, ecoando por todo o andar vazio. Era recomendado que se apressasse. Talvez algum curioso tivesse vontade de visitar a cientista pessoalmente e tudo iria, pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas por água abaixo, e ela se veria, ou nas mãos dos agentes da SSJ ou nas mãos cheias de ira de Naraku.

_"Gostaria de saber qual das duas opções seria a melhor?"_ - perguntou para si mesma, em voz baixa, saindo cautelosamente do laboratório.

Encontrou o quarto de Kagome e entrou. Porém, manteve-se estática à porta, ao ver o estado da menina. Aproximou-se lentamente dela e mordeu os lábios.

# Kagome… - mirou um dos aparelhos e em seguida a menina. - Deus! O que aconteceu com você e como eu irei te tirar daqui? - tocou o braço da amiga. - Não vou conseguir sair daqui com você desacordada… Vamos, Kagome! Acorde! - sacudiu a jovem e sorriu ao vê-la mexer a cabeça, e os dedos. - Kagome, por Deus… acorde!

Gelou e seus olhos voltaram-se assustados para a janela do quarto. Alguém deveria ter acionado o alarme. Uma sirene de alerta irritante, ecoava pelo andar.

# Vamos Kagome! - pediu segurando com força a mão direita da menina.

Respirou fundo ao ouvir o som das portas do andar se abrindo. Não ousou se mexer. De nada adiantaria tentar fugir dali. Ou levaria uma bala nas costas, ou se por um acaso conseguisse escapar, Naraku a mataria assim que pisasse naquele lugar, sem a menina.

# Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo!

Sussurrou em voz baixa no ouvido da menina, que por alguns segundos apertou sua mão com um pouco mais de força, deixando claro que a ouvira. E logo a soltou.

Ergueu a mão e fitou a meia dúzia de homens que irromperam no lugar apontando diversas armas para ela. Um deles se aproximou com cuidado, obviamente preocupado, pois ela se rendera muito facilmente e provavelmente martelava se ela possuiria uma carta na manga.

Um homem de jaleco passou por eles, os empurrando de maneira violenta. O rosto vermelho e inchado deixava clara a raiva que sentia por ter aquele setor invadido por forças armadas. Parou ao lado da cama de Kagome, a examinando, como se tivesse medo de que ela tivesse feito algo contra ela, ou que alguém tivesse atirado e a atingido.

# A paciente está bem! - disse parecendo bastante aliviado, e Sango girou os olhos, permitindo que suas mãos fossem pegas de maneira violenta pelos agentes e presas em algemas. - Levem-na daqui!

# Devemos ligar para Sesshoumaru-sama e informar-lhes a respeito disso? - perguntou outro dos homens, abrindo passagem, para Sango ser levada embora. - A menina é cunhada dele e vai gostar de saber que tentaram assassiná-la aqui dentro.

_"Então Kikyou realmente se casou com Sesshoumaru!"_ pensou estreitando os olhos ao ouvir o nome do Youkai que volta e meia era pronunciado pelos lábios de seu mestre assim como o do irmão mais novo dele. E o parentesco que deram a ele e a Kagome. _"Por isso Naraku queria que eu matasse ele e o irmão!"_

# Não o incomode com isso agora. A esposa dele estava doente e Inuyasha-sama anestesiado. - disse o doutor. - Necessitam descansar e devem ter acabado de deitar em suas camas. Prendam-na e amanhã comunicaremos estes fatos a eles para decidirem o que irão fazer com essa mocinha. - Sango o olhou de maneira neutra, enquanto ele lhe segurava dolorosamente pelo queixo. - Agora saiam daqui. Isto não é lugar para homens armados! E o que afinal de contas vocês pensavam ao entrarem em meu consultório desta maneira?

"Ótimo!" pensou Sango, bufando ao ouvir o médico começar a discutir com o capitão da equipe policial.

# Sabe vadia? - olhou de soslaio para o guarda que a segurava e a empurrava de forma indelicada. - Você foi bastante ousada e estúpida ao invadir um prédio cheio de agentes que estão a sua procura. - Sango sorriu, segurando-se para não dar uma resposta malcriada e piorar ainda mais a situação. - Sinto pena de você. - viu Ayame ser carregada para sabe-se lá onde por dois enfermeiros, em uma maca. - Ela é namorada do inquisidor. Ele não vai gostar nada de saber que você a atacou… prepare-se para o sofrimento durante as perguntas, amanhã de manhã.

Sango nada disse, tornou a prestar atenção no caminho à frente e deixou-se ser encaminhada por ele e mais dois homens para o lugar onde ficaria presa até ordens superioras. Não tinha medo do inquisidor, enfrentara, tinha certeza, coisas mais perigosas e feias que ele. Sofrera por anos nas mãos de Naraku, tanto emocionalmente como fisicamente, nenhum ser poderia ser pior que ele.

Entretanto, Naraku não ia gostar de descobrir sobre esta falha. Não queria estar por perto durante o ataque de ira dele.

_"Pobre Kagura!"_ - pensou e sorriu consigo mesma fechando os orbes por segundos ao se lembrar da Youkai. - _"Começo até a sentir pena dela!"_


	7. Depoimento

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Depoimento**

\Capítulo Seis\

.

# Sabe? Quando tudo acabar vou pedir férias… - comentou Miroku, colocando a mão sobre a boca, tentando evitar, inutilmente, um bocejo. - Recuperar as noites perdidas de sono…

Inuyasha girou os orbes, impaciente. O elevador da SSJ parecia estar demorando mais do que o costume para chegar ao andar deles.

A anestesia que lhe deram, quase não lhe permitira acordar aquela manhã na casa de Sesshoumaru, e entender as palavras pelo Youkai enquanto o mandava se apressar. Apenas se alegrava por todos os ferimentos, causados por Kagome, em seu corpo já se encontrarem em melhor estado.

O relógio acabava de marcar oito horas em ponto, quando o telefone da casa de Sesshoumaru começou a tocar, e o mesmo atendeu para ouvir uma das agentes da SSJ lhe informar sobre os acontecimentos da madrugada, quase após a saída deles.

A moça havia sido bastante ousada em atacar a SSJ justamente na mesma noite em que atacara e ajudara na morte de Akuna. Mas o que o deixava irritado, não era o fato de ela ter sido encontrada ao lado de Kagome, mas o fato de a terem deixado nas mãos de Kouga. Ao ouvir o nome do rival pronunciado pelo irmão mais velho, a quase desistir e ir embora sem ele, imediatamente pulou da cama chamando de louco quem teve a idéia absurda de passar aquilo para as mãos de Kouga.

Todos sabiam da má fama do Youkai Lobo. Por qualquer coisa se descontrolava. E sendo a sua próxima 'vítima' de questionamento, a mesma pessoa a atacar Ayame, com o mesmo sonífero que injetou em Kikyou, ele iria passar dos limites.

E acima de tudo fora Kouga, quem tomara conta do caso de Kagome, na época que ela desaparecera, e embora lhe dissessem ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação, tinha certeza de que o Youkai fizera de tudo para não descobrir a verdade por trás do crime.

Alisou a têmpora com os dedos, pedindo para a dor de cabeça ir embora, e voltou a atenção para os presentes no elevador. Sesshoumaru mantinha uma expressão indefinida na face, ainda sentindo as dores do tiro levado na noite anterior. Kikyou parecia extremamente cansada. O ritmo da SSJ era coisa nova para ela, embora trabalhasse lá há anos, nunca se preocupara com os assuntos dos outros agentes. Ficava trancada no laboratório de pesquisas.

Saíram do elevador e ficaram cara a cara com Kouga. O Youkai aparentava estar em um de seus piores dias. Andava de um lado ao outro praguejando baixo e murmurando palavras indecifráveis até mesmo para os irmãos Youkai.

# Eu vou matar aquela vadia! - informou apontando para a enorme janela de vidro, que mostrava o interior do quarto onde Sango era mantida desde a sua captura. A moça encontrava-se completamente indiferente a tudo, com todos os ferimentos de seu corpo tratados, e usando um vestido azul marinho, dado pela SSJ. – Ela atacou Ayame! – apontou irritado, sem desviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru. – E não quer dizer nada… Ainda teve a ousadia de me mandar para o inferno!

# Você e sua paciência pedem por esse tipo de resposta, Kouga. - Inuyasha disse colocando a mão no bolso e recebendo um olhar irritado de Kouga e um de silêncio por parte de seu meio-irmão. Ele sabia da rivalidade dos dois e não estava muito a fim de presenciar uma luta àquela hora da manhã.

# Pode ir e deixar a moça com a gente, Kouga. - ordenou Sesshoumaru, e após muito pensar, o Youkai obedeceu.

Sango fitava com profundo interesse as unhas das mãos, estreitando os olhos ao encontrar algo de errado em alguma delas. E, embora, no interior do quarto não desse para ver o exterior ela acenou sorrindo descaradamente, para os rapazes.

# Acho… - iniciou Miroku. - Vai ser difícil fazer a belezinha falar… - aproximou-se do espelho, e em seguida abriu a porta, chamando a atenção de Sango. - Bom dia Senhorita Sango Himura. - ela o encarou seriamente.

# Apenas para você, creio eu… - respondeu e sorriu, assistindo Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kikyou entrarem na sala. - Ainda não me deixaram respirar em paz e nem tomar café da manhã direito. - pousou os olhos sobre Kikyou. - Confesso… embora tenha lhe visto ontem à noite, não pensei que você realmente fizesse parte da SSJ, Kikyou.

# Preocupe-se em apenas falar quando lhe fizermos a pergunta, Himura. - disse Sesshoumaru, conseguindo que a atenção dela fosse completamente voltada a ele, e ignorando o fato de a prisioneira conhecer sua esposa. - Ótimo! - jogou uma pasta sobre a mesa, a abrindo e tirando várias fotografias de dentro dela, as espelhando sobre a mesa, para Sango ter uma vista plana de todas elas. - Creio que os conheça… A família Tomoy, que assassinou há alguns dias atrás, e Akuna e seu segurança, mortos ontem, pela sua arma e pela de sua amiga… Por que os matou? - Sango nada disse, sem desviar os olhos dos de Sesshoumaru. - Recebia ordens? De quem? - jogou o retrato falado de Hitomi Kajawaki sobre a mesa. - Dele? - ela continuou em silêncio. - Acaso também está envolvida no seqüestro desta criança? - jogou a foto de Rin Chyo, diante dela.

# O nome dele não é Hitomi Kajawaki… - respondeu. - Hitomi era o nome do cara que ele matou para tomar a aparência. Naraku é o nome verdadeiro dele. - piscou demoradamente. - E não! Não seqüestrei nenhuma criança… apenas matava quem Naraku me mandava matar… e não o questionava sobre o motivo. - disse seriamente, sem demonstrar temê-lo.

Sesshoumaru se apoiou sobre a mesa, enquanto os outros se sentavam à mesa, diante de Sango. O corpo da Exterminadora emanava o cheiro de sangue humano, que obviamente ela estivera derramando há anos, desde que fora levada da casa onde vivia. E da mesma maneira, exalava o cheiro de homens e sofrimento antigo, revelado nas feridas antigas, espalhadas pelo corpo dela.

# Se está tentando me pôr medo… está falhando mortalmente, Sesshoumaru Takahashi. - provocou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa de madeira. - Apenas uma coisa me deixa com medo, e com toda a certeza não é você!

# Acaso é esse tal de Naraku? - Sango permaneceu calada. - Por que não nos conta tudo o que sabe, Sango? - Sesshoumaru sugeriu. - Por que não explica o que exatamente aconteceu há sete anos, no dia vinte e quatro de março? Se nos ajudar, talvez possamos te ajudar. - Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha, passando a língua nos dentes. - Então?

Sango o encarou. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, sem desfazer o contato visual, aproximando-se um pouco mais dos três agentes.

Tinha total conhecimento de que a partir do momento em que abrisse a boca, e contasse a verdade para eles, se Naraku a pegasse saberia da traição e a mataria sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo necessitando dela viva. E por isso ira precisar se certificar de sua total segurança. Se ficasse presa ali ou em qualquer outra penitenciária, seria imediatamente localizada e executada.

# Que tipo de segurança me oferecerá, e a Kagome, se abrir à boca? - sorriu ao ver a cara dos três homens. - Não é por nada… mas Naraku deve estar querendo me matar, neste exato momento, por ter sido pega… Ele sabe o que eu sou ou não capaz de fazer. Imagina se descobrir que além de facilitar minha prisão, ainda abri a boca para vocês? Não estou a fim de morrer, sabe? - fitou Kikyou. - Sou muito nova. E seu amiguinho apenas me fez chantagens hoje de manhã… Quase me engoliu por eu tê-lo questionado a respeito da saúde de Kagome…

# Tomaremos precauções a respeito disso, Himura. - Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se calmamente. - Kagome está bem. E sua segurança e dela serão providenciadas. Agora… poderia nos dizer o que queremos saber?

# Era uma noite feliz… - a morena iniciou depois de soltar o ar pelos lábios. - aniversário de oito anos do meu irmão mais novo… - cruzou os braços, e encostou-se à cadeira procurando mais conforto. - Eu tinha apenas doze anos de idade… - abaixou o olhar se recordando do dia. - Não sei exatamente como aconteceu, mas a festa transformou-se em uma guerra. Mais de meia dúzia de Youkais atacou uma família desprevenida de descendentes de Exterminadores. Tentei fugir com Kohaku, mas um dos Youkais nos pegou, e me separou dele antes de me largarem nas mãos de Naraku.

Puxou o ar pela boca, evitando fraquejar enquanto se recordava daquela noite onde toda a sua vida virara de pernas para o ar e transformava-se em um pesadelo constante.

# Naraku tinha conhecimento de meu treinamento, e usou isso, junto com a vida de meu irmão, contra mim. Pediu-me para roubar… - sorriu fracamente. - Em seguida me pediu para ficar de olho na vida da família Higurashi. Queria saber de tudo a respeito, especialmente, da filha mais nova deles, Kagome Higurashi. - disse lentamente. - Meses depois, me obrigou a ir com mais três Youkais, atrás de Kagome. Nos mandou matar Inuyasha se fosse preciso… mas ela estava sozinha naquele dia, e facilitou e muito o seqüestro. Ninguém nos viu. Deixei Kagome nas mãos dos Youkais e ela foi enviada para Naraku.

Sango fez silêncio fixando os orbes em um ponto fixo da parede a sua frente, aguardando que algum deles lhe fizesse alguma espécie de acusação ou questionamento. Afinal de contas, merecia ser condenada por seus atos. Mas sabia que Kikyou tinha conhecimento daquela informação. Por vezes quase fora pega pela moça, que olhava em sua direção como se tivesse certeza de que estava sendo vigiada.

# Depois deste dia apenas a via durante a noite. - cruzou os braços. - Levavam-na a força do local onde ele nos mantinha presas, e quando a devolviam, ela estava completamente ferida, coberta de sangue e desnorteada. Nunca soube me explicar o que acontecia. Dizia não se lembrar de nada. Chorava todas as noites, e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era consolá-la. - abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes. - Uma noite… Naraku apareceu novamente para mim, com Kagome morta nos braços, me mandando largá-la no lugar indicado por ele. Fiquei assustada pensando que o mesmo poderia acontecer comigo… e ele riu ao perceber… - olhou nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. - Revelou-me que aquela nos braços dele era apenas uma réplica da verdadeira, criada para fazer as buscas por ela cessarem. As investigações estavam atrapalhando os planos deles, e eu o obedeci…

Novamente fez silêncio, recordando-se de uma noite em particular, muito antes aquele acontecimento. Mas tratou de arrancá-la de sua mente quase que instantaneamente. Afinal, dela, todos tinham conhecimento.

# Meses depois me tornei uma assassina. Passei a matar os traidores e todos aqueles que Naraku julgava seus inimigos. Alguma das vezes Kagome ia comigo e realizava a tarefa como se fosse algo extremamente normal. Não se preocupava se a vítima era inocente ou não… criança ou adulto… Nada a impedia… Mas depois de um tempo eu entendi o porquê. - pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, ainda sentindo as dores das pancadas que levara por ter descoberto o segredo de seu mestre e ousado questioná-lo. - Sem ter como persuadi-la a obedecê-lo da mesma maneira como havia feito a mim, recorreu a outro método. E mesmo se houvesse ela mataria lucidamente, corrompendo seu corpo e como conseqüência perdendo os poderes espirituais que Naraku tanto quis que ela aflorasse. Poderes que a tornaram praticamente invencível. - suspirou olhando nos olhos de Kikyou e cruzando e descruzando os olhos em evidente desconforto. - Ele não seqüestrou a mim e a Kagome por acaso. Éramos perfeitas para executar todas as tarefas para ele… a única que falhamos foi a última, onde, além de matarmos Akuna e seu segurança, tínhamos que nos livrar de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

# Você não matou Kikyou e Ayame. - Miroku citou.

# Por alguma razão, Naraku nos proibir de fazê-lo. Kikyou é uma das poucas que pode ajudar Kagome a voltar ao normal. E a cientista… não quis matar… A muito tenho vontade de fugir de Naraku…

# Então sabia que íamos estar na festa? - Sango fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, respondendo a dúvida de Sesshoumaru. - Como? - ela deu com os ombros.

# Sobre os métodos de Naraku, muito desconheço.

# Disse que sentia vontade de fugir… - iniciou Sesshoumaru. - Mas antes afirmou que Naraku usava seu irmão para lhe obrigar a fazer…

# Kohaku morreu ha dois anos atrás. - a voz da moça falhou enquanto falava após interromper a fala de Sesshoumaru. - Parece que ele tentou fugir… Kagome assistiu todo o processo e me contou durante um de seus momentos de crise e lucidez. - pegou o ar com força desnecessária, tentando evitar o choro. - Não deixei tudo para trás por temer pela vida de Kagome.

# Não entendo! - falou Miroku mexendo-se na cadeira. - Por que temia pela vida de Kagome, se ela é poderosa e sabia que este tal de Naraku não a mataria?

A morena pousou a mão sobre a mesa, brincando com os próprios dedos, se perdendo nos próprios pensamentos a respeito do questionamento do Houshi. Encostou a palma da mão na madeira e fechou os olhos antes de dizer.

# Kagome não possui mais autonomia. - os quatro presentes trocaram olhares entre si. - Sei que devem estar entendendo o que eu disse… Akuna explicou para vocês os efeitos da 'Prisioneira'. Acham que ele se referia a quem, quando apontou que apenas uma pessoa havia sofrido aquele efeito? - eles ficaram em silêncio. - Kagome foi a única pessoa submetida a experimental 'Prisioneira'. Naraku a mandou fabricarem, para ela. Era desta forma que ele a fazia cometer os crimes sem ser corrompida por completo. - continuou, encarando Inuyasha que adquiria uma expressão depressiva. - Aos poucos ela entrou em um estado quase vegetativo, e Naraku me mandou passar a cuidar de Kagome. Passei a ir com ela em todas as missões, pois ele temia perde-la durante elas, devido às falhas emocionais e até da própria droga, que não surtia tanto efeito como antes. - sorriu debochada. - Ele adorava aquela vida… Uma Miko poderosa completamente dependente dele… Ele não podia perdê-la. - enfatizou, e estreitou os olhos, deixando alguns segundos de silêncio cair entre eles. - Ele aumentou a dose, a potência da droga. Vi Kagome parar de falar, e de pensar por conta própria. Naraku nesses tempos apenas necessitava injetar a droga antes de mandá-la para as missões… ela não lhe dava mais problemas. Mas há dias atrás surgiu outro problema e Naraku se viu obrigado a deixar de mandá-la nessas missões. Fez uma exceção ontem, por se tratar de vocês, e ter certeza de que eu não daria conta de tudo sozinha. Ele tem uma obsessão estranha por vocês, embora vocês nem sabiam da existência dele.

# Por que ele fez isso? - quis saber Sesshoumaru e Sango tornou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa o encarando seriamente, ele tinha de ter conhecimento do que ela falava.

# É perigoso continuar a dar drogas no estado em que ela se encontra.

# E em que estado ela se encontra? - interrompeu Inuyasha, sentindo o ódio em seu corpo aumentar ainda mais. Além de ter passado anos sendo torturada e ter o corpo completamente destruído pelo efeito da droga, ainda tinha de haver algo mais?

# Ela está grávida. - disse naturalmente.

Inuyasha abriu e fechou a boca, repetidas vezes em choque, levantando-se ferozmente da cadeira, a derrubando no chão. E a mesma coisa fez Miroku a se engasgar com a própria saliva e conseqüentemente passar a tossir, para ser socorrido por Kikyou que olhava de forma estranha para Sesshoumaru, a agir como se aquilo não fosse surpresa para ele.

Quando uma mulher ficava grávida, seu cheiro muda e Sesshoumaru notara claramente aquilo, em Kagome. Entretanto, achava ser apenas sua impressão e deixou isso de lado, levando em consideração que nenhum dos médicos encarregados pela adolescente, e nem mesmo Ayame dissera nada a respeito daquele assunto.

# Ainda tinha esperanças de que o cheiro dela fosse conseqüência dos anos que passou nas mãos dele, mas o desgraçado realmente se… - o Youkai respirou com dificuldade, passando a mão no cabelo. - se aproveitou dela durante todo esse tempo?

# Pensava que vocês sabiam… - disse Sango. - A cientista estava com os resultados dos exames dela quando vim durante a madrugada…

# Então quer dizer que esse tal de Naraku matou um cara para assumir a forma dele? - ela confirmou o questionamento de Sesshoumaru, a preferir mudar de assunto, enquanto o irmão olhava com raiva para um ponto na parede. - E o seqüestro de Rin Chyo? Onde entra nesta história? - mostrou a fotografia da família citada. - Investigações dizem que esse Hitomi era visto freqüentemente próximo a casa da família dela, antes de os assassinarem e desaparecem com a criança.

# Depois de Kagome, Naraku não me mandou seqüestrar nenhuma criança. Nem sequer cheguei perto desta família. - indicou com a cabeça a fotografia nas mãos dele. - E me recordo de todos os meus alvos.

# Sabe onde Naraku está? - Sesshoumaru questionou, achando melhor mudar de assunto, enquanto o irmão olhava com raiva para um ponto específico na parede.

# Naraku muda de lugar todas às vezes… Ele quem ia até mim e Kagome na nossa prisão quando queria algo… A única quem sabe onde é a verdadeira casa dele, é Kagome… mas dela… vocês não arrancarão absolutamente nada. A droga já é forte o suficiente para acabar com a mente de um Youkai, imagine para um Humano. - silêncio.

O jovem Houshi ia dizer algo, mas uma mulher trajando roupas brancas adentrou com extrema violência a sala, assustando aos presentes.

# Sesshoumaru-sama… - respirou. - Estão precisando de você na ala hospitalar. Há algo de errado com a menina internada ontem aqui. Ela está destruindo tudo lá em cima.

Uma troca de olhares e os dois irmãos Youkais, Kikyou e a enfermeira correram em direção a ala hospitalar. Miroku e Sango permaneceram estáticos se encarando. A jovem saltou da cadeira ao ligar as informações dadas pela enfermeira.

# Onde pensa que vai?

# Deixe-me ver Kagome! - pediu e Miroku negou. - Vocês não serão capazes de tranqüilizá-la… ela acabará machucando todo mundo e se machucando também. Ela não ouve ninguém além de mim. Deixe-me ir…

# Ok… - segurou-a pelo braço. - Mas não tente fugir…

# Acredite, Houshi… - murmurou. - Se eu não quisesse, vocês nem ao menos teriam me capturado durante a madrugada.

XXXX

Mais um dos aparelhos médicos explodiu ao ser tocado pela barreira criada pela jovem morena, e que aumentava de tamanho cada vez que alguém tentava se aproximar dela. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kikyou observavam a cena, atônitos. Kagome parecia desnorteada, olhava de um lado ao outro, analisando as faces de todos os presentes, tentando reconhecer alguém. E se encolhia mais na parede, sacudindo a cabeça, ao não encontrar ninguém conhecido.

Inuyasha deu um passo a frente e ela abaixou a cabeça, fazendo a barreira aumentar de tamanho, gerando a explosão de mais um aparelho.

# Faça algo! Ela vai acabar se machucando! - pediu Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu estático. Realmente se não fizessem algo a adolescente acabaria em um estado pior ao que chegara. Ou até mesmo acabaria morta, depois de ferir todos os presentes. Nenhum deles ali, era capaz de quebrar e ultrapassar uma barreira espiritual daquele porte. Estreitou os olhos e fitou Miroku, recém-chegado com a garota invasora.

# O que diabos está fazendo com ela aqui?

# Ela disse que pode ajudar! - explicou-se o Houshi, soltando o braço da assassina. - Passou anos com Kagome…

# Ela me conhece… é mais fácil para mim obrigá-la a romper a barreira.

Depois de um tempo, sendo encarada por todos os seres no quarto, Sesshoumaru abriu espaço permitindo a passagem dela. Não perderiam nada se ao menos tentassem, mesmo sem entender as palavras da moça. E a morena realmente demonstrava uma preocupação pelo acontecimento.

# Tirem todos daqui! - mandou. - Ela não abaixará a guarda enquanto estiver cercada. - Sesshoumaru realizou o pedido, apenas restando elas duas, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou e ele, na sala. - Kagome? - avançou. - Kagome… sou eu… Sango! - a menina ergueu a cabeça fitando vidrada a parede branca a sua frente. - Sou eu! - sorriu assim que a menina a encarou. - Desfaça a barreira… e fique tranqüila… isso pode lhe fazer mal. - Kagome fitou Sesshoumaru e os outros, como se fossem ameaça. - São amigos… não se preocupe com eles… não irão fazer nada de mal… - olhou para Sango e a mesma sorriu. - Você está segura aqui, prometo…

Aquelas palavras pareceram acalmar Kagome. Aos poucos a barreira ao redor dela foi se dissolvendo e Sango pôde se aproximar.

# Graças a Deus, você está bem. - ajoelhou-se diante de Kagome e a abraçou com força. - Vai ficar tudo bem… Naraku não vai voltar a tocar em nenhuma de nós… - disse num sussurro, para apenas a menina escutar, mas Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha também ouviram e trocaram olhares. - Muito menos em você novamente…

# Quer nos acompanhar agora, Sango? - Sesshoumaru parou atrás da jovem. - Ainda temos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas… Os médicos tomarão conta dela…

# Olha! Eu vou ter de me ausentar, mas vou deixar uma pessoa tomando conta de você. - voltou-se para Sesshoumaru. - Quem é o médico? - Sesshoumaru o indicou. - Aquele homem ali vai tomar conta de você, até eu voltar? Tudo bem? - Kagome fitou o médico, mas nada disse ou fez.

Sango soltou-se de Kagome e ficou de pé, deixando seu braço ser capturado pelo Youkai. Kagome mantinha um olhar assustado, e ficou a segurar fortemente a mão de Sango, e para acalmá-la Taiji-Ya murmurou um 'volto já', sendo finalmente solta e levada para longe por Sesshoumaru, junto a Inuyasha, Miroku e Kikyou.

O médico do local caminhou até Kagome e tocou o braço a ajudando a ficar de pé e sentar novamente na maca. Outro se aproximou dela, entretanto, ao tocar no braço dela levou um choque e imediatamente afastou a mão.

# Teremos de esperar a menina para realizar novos exames.

# Mas necessitamos ver se o bebê está bem.

# Teremos de esperar.

Perguntas passaram por sua cabeça no mesmo instante, a menina não parecia ser tão ativa agora, aparentava estar em estado de choque. Seria melhor encaminhá-la para realizar mais exames e verificar os resultados dos antigos antes de enviá-los para Sesshoumaru.

XXXX

# Capturada?

O homem realizou mais um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, deixando Naraku, se fosse possível, ainda mais irritado, e Kagura se encolheu ao explodir de todos os objetos de vidro da sala, evitando ser atingida por um dos cacos. Podia sentir o cheiro de medo exalado pelo informante de Naraku e tinha certeza de que seu mestre também o sentia, satisfazendo-se.

O mestre apertou com força a taça de vinho de cristal, fazendo a mesma estourar em suas mãos, o cortando, porém não se importou. Deixou os fragmentos do vidro cair no chão e cerrou os punhos ignorando o líquido vermelho e quente deixando seu corpo, enquanto dava as costas para o cervo, encarando a Youkai, que possuía a mesma cor de seus olhos.

# Aquela vadia… - disse entre dentes.

# Quem esta tomando conta do interrogatório é os irmãos Takahashi…

Naraku cessou seus passos, ao ouvir o sobrenome, e Kagura sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe a espinha ao perceber o brilho que passou pelos olhos de seu mestre. Sabia o que aconteceria naquele momento, por aquele homem ter cometido o deslize de pronunciar o sobrenome dos filhos de um dos maiores Youkais do passado, em hora inapropriada.

Uma aura negra envolveu o corpo de Naraku, e ele estendeu a mão na direção do servo. Kagura, assim como o ser, engoliu seco e prendeu a respiração, quando, do chão ao redor dele, saiu uma fumaça roxa, que em poucos segundos, deteriorou todo o corpo daquele a gritar de dor.

Miasma, o pior veneno existente no mundo, matava tanto humanos como Youkais, e era produzido pelo corpo falso de seu mestre.

Respirou profundamente, ao ter a atmosfera do local completamente limpa do gás venenoso, e o corpo do informante de Naraku ter desaparecido por completo. Ao menos um pouco da raiva de seu mestre havia sido aliviada e não precisaria se preocupar mais de ser vítima de um dos ataques dele.

# Perdoe-me por romper seu silêncio… - iniciou, cautelosamente, após algum tempo de silêncio. – Mas o que pretende fazer agora, Naraku? Akira com toda a certeza irá abrir a boca e contar para eles, o que querem ouvir.

# Sim… Ela irá abrir a boca… afinal de contas, não tem nada a perder. – passou a mão no próprio queixo. – Sabia que ao ver uma boa oportunidade de fugir, ela fugiria. Apenas não o havia feito por temer pela vida de meu anjo. – olhou para os pedaços de vidro, que antes eram seu copo de vidro. – Mas sabe Kagura… - seus olhos vermelhos se encontraram com os dela.

Kagura assistia cada movimento de seu mestre, com cautela, procurando ouvir todas as palavras pronunciadas por ele.

# Irei fazer Himura pagar por isto. – sorriu de forma maníaca. – Irei fazê-la sofrer mais do que sofreu quando ousou me desafiar, dizendo que não o mataria. – os ferimentos deles se curaram.

# Pretende fazer algo?

# Não… - fez um movimento com a cabeça. - Depois dessa falha na segurança, ela vai aumentar… Teremos de aguardar pacientemente o momento certo em que tirarem as duas daquele prédio. Sim, porque conhecendo eles como conheço… não permitiram a prolongada estadia das duas naquele lugar. - sorriu. - Ai… quando eles abaixarem a guarda… eu ataco novamente… E pegarei Kagome de volta para mim… Aliás o meu anjo não pode viver sem mim… especialmente no estado tão delicado em que se encontra… Então prepare-se Kagura… por que com elas duas fora de ação, você passará a ser a assassina.

Kagura abaixou a fronte sem produzir som algum, segurando-se para não chamar o mestre de cínico. Conhecia-o bastante bem, sabia que esta seria a atitude por ele tomada depois de tudo ter ido por água abaixo em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Virou-se para sair da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

XXXX

# Acha mesmo que devemos confiar nas palavras de Sango?

Questionou Miroku, rompendo o silêncio irritante que tomava conta do salão central desde a chegada deles a poucos minutos, depois de mais algumas horas de conversa com a jovem Taiji-Ya, e assistindo Inuyasha andar de um lado ao outro murmurando palavras indecifráveis.

# É a única que nós temos, Miroku. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Pare com isso Inuyasha! Estou começando a me irritar. - o Hanyou o ignorou. - Inuyasha! - girou os olhos e saltou da cadeira onde estivera sentado, aproximando-se do irmão e fazendo-o parar de praguejar, com um soco na cabeça. - Pare de agir como uma criança. Acha que ficar desta maneira irá mudar a realidade de Kagome?

# Se eu tivesse ido deixá-la em casa, nada disso teria acontecido. - murmurou, e ergueu a cabeça para encarar a jovem ruiva que acabava de sair do elevador. - Você sabia que Kagome estava grávida?

# Confirmei durante a madrugada! - disse Ayame seriamente, observando o Hanyou parar diante dela. - E pelos Deuses… - continuou ao vê-lo abrir a boca. - Nem pense em gritar comigo, minha cabeça está a mil por hora e se não lhes disse foi por que pensei haver erro no primeiro exame. - soltou o ar com força pela boca. - Quis confirmar antes, até porque achei estranho ela manter a gravidez se você a jogou contra um armário de vidro. Os três primeiros meses de uma gravidez são os mais perigosos, até um simples tombo pode fazer uma pessoa abortar.

# No estágio em que os poderes dela se encontram é possível que ela proteja o feto. - disse Kikyou. - Isso é feitiço antigo, mas é bastante poderoso e eficaz. Mesmo que ela não possa pensar por si mesma, o corpo dela sabe o que acontece. - Ayame fez um gesto de entendimento.

# Ela vai ficar assim para sempre? - quis saber Inuyasha.

# Sem autonomia? - a ruiva o viu afirmar. - Talvez sim… talvez não. Foram anos de drogas e não dias, Inuyasha. Até o organismo dela se habituar a conviver sem esse produto químico demorará muito tempo. Por isso estamos preparando uma droga para destruir os restos da outra e fazer com que o sistema de Kagome volte a funcionar por si só, sem causar problemas a gravidez dela. Mas isso vai demorar. E creio que isto ela possa sofrer os mesmos danos que um viciado sofre em seu primeiro período de abstinência. – viu o Hanyou arregalar. – Mas não se preocupe Inuyasha… - acrescentou antes que ele dissesse algo – falarei com a tal de Himura… e darei um jeito para que este medicamento venha com algo para impedir isto. - fez-se silêncio. - Onde ela vai ficar? Kagome e Sango não poderão ficar aqui na SSJ por muito tempo.

# Já tomei conta disso… - anunciou Sesshoumaru. - Sango ficará sobre a custódia de Miroku. Mal ou bem, nós necessitamos dela. Ela é a única que consegue controlar Kagome e a única que poderá nos ajudar com ela. Kagome sobre a de Inuyasha. Kikyou não gostou muito desta idéia, disse que ela deveria ficar com a irmã, mas é o certo a fazermos. Se não era para ser morta e ele nos vigia há anos, significa que Naraku quer as três, então é melhor a separarmos e dificultarmos o plano dele. - Inuyasha e Miroku fizeram gestos afirmativos com a cabeça. - Temos descobrir, também, porque Naraku se interessava tanto por a gente, irmãozinho.

# E o que de fato aconteceu com Rin Chyo, se viam Hitomi Kajawaki… - acrescentou Miroku.


	8. Lar

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Lar**

\Capítulo Sete\

.

Basicamente duas semanas transcorreram desde a invasão a cede da SSJ; do depoimento de Sango Himura e a descoberta a respeito da verdade por trás do seqüestro e da suposta morte de Kagome, aos doze anos de idade.

Já no quinto dia em que se encontrava trancafiada na ala hospitalar da SSJ, Kagome passara a receber drogas especiais direto no sangue. Segundo Ayame, e o especialista encarregado pelo tratamento de Kagome, as mesmas acabariam com os efeitos da droga utilizada por Naraku e forçariam o sistema nervoso de Kagome retornar à normalidade, sem prejudicar a criança que ela esperava. Apesar de, na opinião do Hanyou, nada estar funcionando.

Logo no segundo dia, assustou-se ao receber a noticia de que Kagome adoecera e estava com uma febre sem explicação lógica. Febre trabalhosa de se ceder, e que os fizeram chegar a conclusão, ser conseqüência do longo período sem a droga de nome 'Prisioneira'.

A única coisa que o alegrava era o avanço que tivera com ela. Como iria ficar com a custódia da menina, ele teve de aprender a lidar com ela, novamente. E a mesma tinha de se acostumar a viver na presença dele, sem destruir tudo a sua frente, como fizera duas vezes.

Trabalho, onde Sango se mostrou muito eficaz e agradecia a ela. A última de uma família de Exterminadores sabia perfeitamente bem como lidar com Kagome e ninguém era melhor que ela para ensiná-lo. A jovem obedecia Sango como se ela fosse a irmã mais velha ou sua mãe. Obediência que deveria ser fruto do fato de Sango, segundo seu depoimento, cuidar dela, quando Naraku a feria.

E aos poucos Kagome passou a reconhecê-lo e a deixá-lo tocá-la sem a necessidade de a moça estar por perto para dar-lhe confiança.

Sango, embora desconhecesse a localização do esconderijo de Naraku e os reais planos dele, os ajudava da melhor maneira possível, listando todos os envolvidos com ele e também, os que já haviam sido assassinados por ela e por Kagome, dando-lhes oportunidade de ligar todos os crimes e encontrar respostas. Inuyasha pôde notar, ela se dava as mil maravilhas com Miroku, embora tivesse tido uma reação estranha ao escutar o sobrenome do rapaz.

Umas três vezes a pegara ameaçando o descendente de Houshi de morte, por ter ousado tocá-la de forma indevida ou por ter dito uma de suas costumeiras sem-vergonhices no dia em que ela o atacara. Provando que Miroku, mesmo em situações de vida ou morte, não prestava.

Inuyasha terminou de examinar alguns dos papéis que foram postos na sua mesa e olhou o relógio em seu pulso, espreguiçando-se logo em seguida.

Embora Sango tivesse dado milhões de dicas a respeito de Naraku, nada haviam encontrado a respeito dele, ou do rapaz que ele havia assassinado para tomar a aparência. É como se antes de assassinar Hitomi Kajawaki, ele não existisse.

O seqüestro de Rin Chyo, também estava sendo um mistério. Sango afirmou, com convicção, nada ter com aquele crime e o assassinato da família dela. Então por que Hitomi Kajawaki passeava aos arredores do crime antes de ele ser cometido, e desapareceu logo em seguida? Estariam pensando realmente em Hitomi, ou no tal de Naraku? E por que passara anos os vigiando e odiando, quando eles, nem sequer, sabiam da existência dele?

Essas eram uma das poucas perguntas que passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento. Mas a mais importante era, como Naraku descobrira a respeito dos poderes espirituais de Kagome, quando nem mesmo ele, a viver diariamente com ela, antes do seqüestro, nem imaginava a existência deles? Ou, por que ele não levou Kikyou, se ela quem treinava todos os dias, e Kagome apenas ajudasse na cozinha? Ou por que, diferente de Kikyou Kagome não perdeu seus poderes espirituais após as sucessivas vezes em que esteve na cama de Naraku? Talvez, apenas descobrisse a verdade, pela boca da moça, ou quando conseguissem pegar Naraku.

# Takahashi! - atendeu ao telefone a tocar de forma insistente.

# Seu irmão mandou avisar que pode ir buscar Kagome na enfermaria e descer com ela. - disse a voz masculina de Miroku do outro lado da linha. - Já está tudo preparado aqui em baixo para podermos ir.

# Está certo! Já estou descendo.

Desligou o telefone do escritório, guardou os documentos em uma das gavetas e outro, numa pasta cinza que levaria consegue para poder estudar melhor em casa. Colocou o sobretudo, pegou tudo o que necessitava, e se retirou de sua sala, indo até o elevador para descer até a ala hospitalar.

Parou diante da porta do quarto vigiado por dois seguranças e entrou, observando a menina sentada, de costas para ele na única cama do lugar. Sacudia os pés de maneira infantil, e segurando firmemente o lençol da cama, com um olhar perdido e vidrado em um ponto fixo do piso de cor branca.

Apesar de deixar não transparecer, ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia do que Naraku fazia com Kagome e acabou por engravidá-la. Mas ficar no estado em que ficara, como mesmo dissera Sesshoumaru, em nada ajudaria. Deixaria para se preocupar com aquilo na noite em que voltasse a reencontrar Naraku e pudesse se vingar por tudo que ele fez a jovem passar nos últimos seis anos.

Andou até a cama.

Kikyou, finalmente, havia conseguido encontrar uma maneira de produzir uma barreira espiritual ao redor da mansão onde ela morava com Sesshoumaru, e nos apartamentos dele e de Miroku. Por uma medida maior de segurança, ele e Miroku compraram novos apartamentos e não avisaram sobre a mudança a ninguém que não estivesse envolvido no caso, ou que não fosse de confiança. Muitos ali conheciam o local da moradia dos dois, e se existisse alguém espião dentro da SSJ, seria fácil atacá-los desprevenidos.

E por isso, hoje, após as aulas com Sango terem dado resultado, ele a levaria para casa, para tomar conta dela, e medicá-la nos horários ordenados por Ayame.

_"Nunca se aproxime dela e a toque repentinamente. Antes você deverá chamá-la."_ recordou-se das palavras de Sango, quando ele, leigamente, tocou o ombro da jovem em questão, sem aviso. _"Se tocá-la desta maneira ela irá se assustar e jogará poder espiritual contra você… Acredite-me… Demorei um pouco a entender isso, até lá, as minhas mãos foram queimadas diversas vezes…"_

# Kagome? - chamou e a menina parou de sacudir as pernas, antes de encará-lo. - Vamos? - estendeu a mão para ela.

Kagome sorriu e saltou da cama, caminhando até ele, capturando sua mão, como se continuasse a ser a criança que ele conhecera. A criança que por diversas noites assombrou seu sonho.

Inuyasha apertou a mão delicada entre a sua e acenou para os seguranças, se retirando do quarto juntamente à ela. Entraram no elevador e se encaminharam até a sala central, onde encontraria os outros, antes de partirem para casa de Inuyasha.

# Todos prontos? - perguntou saindo do elevador, soltando a mão de Kagome, que permaneceu parada no lugar onde ele a deixara.

# Sim, irmãozinho. - disse Sesshoumaru levantando sem tirar os olhos de Sango, que acabara de se afastar de Miroku e se aproximava de Kagome, passando as mãos nos cabelos dela para prendê-los em um rabo-de-cavalo. - Ela não mentiu nenhuma vez. - comentou ao estar a uma distância segura para apenas Inuyasha ouvir. - Andei investigando e descobri que o corpo do irmão dela foi encontrado há dois anos, mas como não tinha identificação ninguém notificou nada. - disse em voz baixa. - No final das contas, nada poderemos fazer contra ela. É apenas mais uma vítima de Naraku. Será liberada e terá 'tecnicamente' a fixa limpa quando conseguirmos pegar Naraku.

# Ela já sabe disso?

# Ainda não dissemos nada. Achamos melhor esperar um pouco. Ou pelo menos até conseguirmos prender, esse Youkai. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer neste período de tempo, e nossas palavras poderão nos trazer problemas no futuro.

# Quantas vítimas mais ele pretende fazer? - Kikyou parou ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

# Essa vai ser a última vez que esse sujeito irá agir, Kikyou. Já que eram elas quem fazia todo o trabalho dele, acredito que ele não seja muita coisa sem elas. Irá tentar pegá-las de volta, para torturar Kagome e assassinar, Sango, mas antes que ele consiga, nos o pegaremos e acabaremos com ele - disse Sesshoumaru, estreitando os olhos e os girando ao ver Miroku se aproximar sorrateiramente de Sango e acabar levando um tapa na cara. - Esse cara não aprende.

# E nunca vai aprender. - fitou Kagome, que apenas observava a cena de Sango e Miroku discutindo, como se realmente não a visse. - Pergunto-me até quando ela vai ficar assim. - olhou o irmão e a cunhada.

# Pode demorar, mas Kagome vai voltar ao normal, Inuyasha. - anunciou Kikyou. - Como Miko, ela é mais forte que um ser humano comum. O organismo dela, com a ajuda dos medicamentos, vão se encarregar de purificar o que há de errado e dar a ela, novamente a autonomia. Apenas é necessário tempo e paciência.

# Acha que vai ser uma boa idéia deixar a tal de Sango na casa de Miroku? Não seria melhor mantê-la aqui?

# Ela não pode se virar contra nós. Se fugir, a encontraremos. Estamos a monitorando através de um chip que instalamos nela. Impossível nos trair sem o nosso consentimento…

# Não digo isso por estar preocupado com traição, Sesshoumaru. Sei a respeito do chip. - olhou para o casal em questão. - Ela vai acabar matando ele de pancada por causa do maldito gênio dele.

Apontou para o trio afastando. Kikyou e Sesshoumaru viraram para ver Sango segurando Miroku pela gola da camisa tentando matá-lo sufocado. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e soltou o que parecia um rosnado, antes de deixar o irmão e Kikyou sozinhos para apartar a briga dos dois antes de se tornar realmente séria, e alguém acabasse morto. Inuyasha fixou o olhar em Kagome e Kikyou suspirou.

# Não é culpa sua… - disse, admirando a maneira violenta, com que Sesshoumaru tentava separar Miroku de Sango, chamando a atenção de Inuyasha para si. - Não é sua culpa, ela estar assim… Não se torture por causa disso, Inuyasha. Só lhe fará mais mal, e a Kagome. Embora esteja neste estado, ela é capaz de distinguir certas coisas.

# Se eu tivesse ido deixá-la em casa isso não teria acontecido. - abaixou a cabeça. - Deveria tê-la obrigado a esperar por mim.

# De nada adiantaria. - Kikyou abaixou um pouco a cabeça na tentativa de ver a fisionomia no rosto do Hanyou. - Você não ouviu o que Sango disse? Naraku estava de olho em minha família há tempos, Inuyasha… Estava de olho em Kagome há tempos. Tudo, desde o seqüestro de Sango Himura… foi premeditado… Ela foi pronta para te matar àquela noite… e se não fosse naquele dia haveria sido num outro dia. Naraku a queria de qualquer maneira e ainda quer. Principalmente a criança que Kagome espera.

# Mas eu ao menos teria tentado… - disse, querendo ignorar a última frase da cunhada.

# As coisas poderiam ter sido piores, Inuyasha. Uma batalha poderia ter se iniciado. Pessoas morreriam, e mesmo assim, se ele for realmente o que Sango diz, Naraku a conseguiria. - houve silêncio entre eles, deixando sobressair a voz irada de Sesshoumaru, segurando Miroku pela gola da camisa. - O que importa é que agora, ela está segura com a gente e faremos de tudo para trazê-la de volta e impedir que Naraku torne a tentar se aproximar dela, para fazer mal.

Inuyasha nada disse. Ambos olharam para o trio que brigava e sacudiram a cabeça em negação ao verem Sesshoumaru encerrar o bate papo dando um soco na cabeça de Miroku e ordenando qualquer coisa para Sango, que saiu puxando Kagome pela mão.

# Acho melhor irmos. - sugeriu Sesshoumaru, após verificar as horas no relógio em seu pulso. - Os carros já estão aqui dentro.

Kikyou e Inuyasha afirmaram com a cabeça, e o Hanyou caminhou até Sango e Kagome. Pediu licença e pegou a menina pela mão, para junto a ela e os outros, se encaminhar ao estacionamento, onde, uma equipe especializada se encontrava parada ao lado dos carros, protegidos por uma barreira.

Depois de vários minutos, onde Sango negava-se a entrar no mesmo carro que Miroku, cada casal entrou em seu carro, que depois de dada a partida, tornou-se invisível e saíram do prédio da agência, para seguirem em segurança até seus respectivos lares.

A principio, não entendera muito bem a produção da tal barreira, mas após a explicação detalhada de Kikyou, entendera o que aconteceria. A proteção Miko, apenas os deixaria invisíveis para aqueles por quem não queriam ser vistos. Porém, para outros desconhecidos, estariam visíveis.

Inuyasha suspirou, num misto de alivio e cansaço, ao sentir a luz do sol poente bater em seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver Kagome fitar a rua, com bastante atenção.

Provavelmente tal coisa era novidade para ela. Por anos esteve presa nas mãos de Naraku sem poder agir por contra própria, desconhecendo coisas e esquecendo-se de seu passado, fazendo apenas, o que ele queria que ela fizesse: Servir e matar.

Entretanto, agora tudo mudaria.

Tocou a mão dela, pousada sobre o banco, a fazendo voltar a atenção para ele.

Ele a traria de volta. Nem que para isso, precisasse dar a sua vida.

XXXXX

# Removidas?

# Isso mesmo, Naraku-sama.

# E você não faz idéia de para onde elas foram levadas? - a voz saiu fria, enquanto ele pronunciava tais palavras entre dentes, apertando com força desnecessária a taça com vinho, em sua mão.

"Mais uma taça de cristal, em menos de um mês." Pensou Kagura, girando os olhos impacientemente, e omitindo metade do rosto com o leque que utilizava, para poder sorrir disfarçadamente, enquanto seu mestre caminhava perigosamente até o homem, de joelhos no chão da caverna onde ele vivia a se esconder.

Gostava de ver os planos de seu mestre falharem bem de baixo do nariz dele, revelando-lhe, que não era de todo, indestrutível como pensava. Mas, nesses momentos não se atrevia nem ao menos respirar com um pouco mais de força, a ira de seu mestre poderia, repentinamente, voltar-se para ela, e sofrer por erros alheios, não era seu desejo.

Seria interessante assistir aquela cena, afinal. O rapaz prostrado no chão tremia de leve, notando a impaciência e a infelicidade de seu chefe, provavelmente pensando na melhor maneira de dar a notícia, para não acabar tendo o mesmo triste fim de um de seus informantes. Negou em silêncio e a taça nas mãos de Naraku estourou, o sobressaltando.

_"Será possível, que mesmo após anos nas mãos de Naraku o idiota ainda não aprendeu certas coisas? Especialmente se o assunto for a amante de Naraku."_ Pensou Kagura, soltando um leve suspiro por trás do leque.

Recordava-se de uma noite em particular. A Miko desaparecera sem deixar rastros e Naraku, em sua ira, acabou por assassinar dois de seus servos. E teria matado Himura também, se a barreira de Kagome não a houvesse protegido dele.

E o mesmo episódio se repetira há algumas noites atrás, se não estivesse enganada, dois dias antes da noite em que a perderam, entretanto, por sorte, conseguira encontrar a moça antes de Naraku tomar conhecimento, mas não antes de Inuyasha a ver.

Naraku tinha adoração por Kagome Higurashi, entretanto, era uma adoração maníaca, a tornar-se pior que uma obsessão. Matara três de seus subordinados, friamente, por ousarem tocar, olhar ou até mesmo, dirigir a palavra, sem autorização, a ela. Quando tomara conhecimento da gravidez da menina, mesmo sabendo que traria sérios problemas aos seus planos, em nenhum momento pensou na possibilidade de fazê-la abortar. Alegou, até mesmo, que a criança era fruto do amor eterno dos dois.

Certas vezes, jurava que seu mestre havia enlouquecido, mas, por muitas outras vezes, parecia estar mais lúcido que ela.

# Eles não disseram nada na agência, Naraku-sama. Dizem que os detalhes apenas os encarregados pelo caso têm. - tentou justificar-se, sentindo a ira de Naraku crescer. - A garagem estava completamente protegida por algo invisível e quando saíram… os carros simplesmente desapareceram no ar. Como se tivessem uma barreira ao redor deles foi impossível segui-los.

# Então a vadia da Kikyou conseguiu produzir barreiras, mais uma vez? Não sabia que ela ainda tinha forças para isso… - murmurou para si mesmo, dando as costas para seu servo. - Obviamente deve ter feito o mesmo na casa dela e no lugar onde irão manter Sango e a minha criança. Eles são inteligentes de mais para manter as três num mesmo lugar, ou na casa antiga deles. Sabem que facilitariam as coisas para mim. - fez silêncio, passando uma mão sobre a outra acabando com os ferimentos, a ainda deixarem cicatrizes. - Continue fazendo o que lhe mandei. Tente descobrir onde Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estão escondendo as Kagome e Sango. E faça isso o mais rápido possível. Minha paciência é curta, e quero as duas vivas, diante de mim, imediatamente.

# Sim, Naraku-sama.

O servo fez uma reverência exagerada, ficou de pé e se retirou da sala logo em seguida. Naraku permaneceu estático olhando para a porta por onde saíra um de seus milhares de informantes e em seguida para os cacos de vidro no chão, por alguns instantes, antes de erguer a cabeça e sorrir de maneira estranha para Kagura.

# Não irá matar Sango?

# Você quer que eu mate Sango? - ele rebateu. Kagura ergueu a cabeça, fazendo uma expressão séria, decidida a ignorar a pergunta. - Se ela chegar morta em minhas mãos, não terá graça Kagura. - explicou sorrindo, de maneira maníaca. – E depois, meu anjo a protege da mesma maneira estranha que protegia a vadia da Kikyou… mesmo quando ela não está por perto… Jamais pude tocá-la para matá-la. Quero ter o prazer de torturá-la… fazê-la gritar pelo perdão, da mesma maneira que implorou pela morte quando cometeu seu primeiro erro. – sorriu. – Quanto aos irmãos Takahashi, Kikyou e aquele cara que estão com eles. Deixarei com Kagome. – fez uma cara depressiva. – Deve ser bastante triste morrer pelas mãos da pessoa que você ama, não é mesmo?

Kagura ficou em silêncio, assistindo Naraku, dar-lhe as costas e começar a vagar pela sala, como se estivesse perdido. Então ele iria fazer Kagome matar Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou e o tal de Miroku, da mesma maneira que a havia feito matar Kohaku, o irmão mais novo de Sango.

Ainda lembrava-se daquela noite. Estava lá para presenciar toda a terrível cena tivera horas intermináveis de duração. Kagome só tinha catorze anos de idade, se não estivesse enganada, era à noite do aniversário dela.

Como presente pela data, Naraku aplicara a terceira dose da 'Prisioneira' em seu sangue, e jogara o irmão mais novo da Taiji-Ya diante dela, para que o matasse, como punição por ter tentado fugir de sua fortaleza. E mesmo estando sob o efeito atormentando da substancia, ela ainda pestanejou e ajoelhou-se diante dele pedindo para ele voltar atrás na decisão de puni-lo de tal forma. Mas ele não a escutou, e com ódio o matou diante dela.

Naraku a torturou de todas as maneiras possíveis, fazendo-a chorar de forma desesperadora, enquanto o sangue dela abandonava o corpo lentamente, e a droga queimava seu corpo por dentro, a enlouquecendo aos poucos. Naquela noite Naraku tomou-lhe a pureza a força.

Mas, horas depois, Naraku alegrou-se ainda mais, havia conseguido que sua relíquia matasse pela primeira vez, um de seus criados mais imprestáveis. E quase ao mesmo tempo, que sua outra prisioneira, derramava o sangue de uma pessoa que atrapalhava seus planos há alguns meses. Fizera Kagome e Sango acabarem com a vida de inocentes, simultaneamente, sem pensar três vezes nas conseqüências, daquilo, para elas.

# Sabe Kagura… - andou até a Youkai de olhos vermelhos, idênticos aos dele. Kagura abaixou o leque para fitá-lo com sem demonstrar medo, e saindo de seus pensamentos. – Vão tentar trazer Kagome de volta ao mundo normal… - Kagura o encarou sem entender onde ele pretendia chegar com tais palavras. – Existe uma cientista extremamente inteligente que será capaz de somar dois mais dois e encontrar cinco, curando por completo meu anjo. - tocou o rosto de Kagura, segurando o queixo dela e a olhando nos olhos. – E isso não é bom… sabe por que? - Kagura manteve o silêncio. - Ela se voltará contra mim… E meu anjo não pode se voltar contra mim. – riu, soltando Kagura, e lhe dando as costas. – Tenho de encontrar uma maneira de chegar a Ayame Kitai… Enquanto você… tente encontrar uma maneira de chegar a Sesshoumaru…

Kagura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e teve certeza de que Naraku havia sentido a modificação de seu cheiro, pois a encarou com um sorriso desagradável na face. Recuou um passo ao vê-lo se aproximar novamente, o alegrando mais ainda.

# O que teme querida Kagura? – perguntou, analisando-lhe a face, como se tentasse ler sua mente. – Ah… eu entendo… - gargalhou. – Estou pouco me importando com este seu temor, minha querida. – novamente deu-lhe as costas. – Passe por cima dele e arranje uma maneira de se reaproximar de Sesshoumaru. E querida… - a encarou de soslaio. – faça rápido!

Kagura se curvou, abrindo o leque, e sendo envolta por um vortéx, a fazendo desaparecer. Não havia nada a fazer além de acatar as ordens daquele que possuía nas mãos, seu coração.

XXXX

Inuyasha entrou, e ligou a luz do apartamento, deixando na entrada, Kagome, que segurava uma bolsa à frente do corpo, com as duas mãos e olhava ao redor com curiosidade, decorando cada detalhe da sala luxuosa. Inuyasha segurou a mão dela e a trouxe para dentro, batendo e trancando a porta logo em seguida.

# Venha Kagome… Irei lhe mostrar o seu quarto. - pediu e Kagome o seguiu lentamente, sem deixar de analisar o local. Abriu a porta do quarto preparado para ela, e a deixou entrar primeiro. - Gostou?

Kagome olhou para ele e andou pelo cômodo. Largou a bolsa no chão e caminhou até a cama para poder tocar o lençol da cama, como se verificasse o quão macio ele era. Tornou a fitar Inuyasha, que lhe sorriu. Aquele ato pareceu tranqüilizar a menina que, como Inuyasha notara, passara a sentir medo no momento em que ele abrira a porta do quarto.

_"Provavelmente por causa do que Naraku fez a ela."_ pensou a assistindo sentar na cama e sorrir de volta para ele.

# Vou preparar algo para a gente comer. Quer vir ou prefere ficar no quarto descansando?

Kagome ficou a encará-lo como se tentasse desvendar algo, e após um tempo assim, abaixou a cabeça, cruzando as pernas em um 'x' olhando atentamente para o chão.

Inuyasha recuou e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para comerem, deixando a porta aberta caso acontecesse algo.

Desde que se mudara não tinha empregada. Teria de se virar sozinho com a arrumação, até prenderem Naraku, e como normalmente comia no escritório ou em algum restaurante próximo não sabia cozinhar, mas podia dar um jeito. Analisou atentamente cada alimento dentro da geladeira tentando descobrir alguma utilidade para eles. Por isso detestava ter de cozinhar, nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

Ouviu o celular tocar e o atendeu o equilibrando entre a cabeça e o ombro, enquanto retirava o pão e algumas coisas para fazer um sanduíche, da geladeira e as colocava na mesa.

# Está tudo bem ai?

# Oi para você também, Miroku. - resmungou e pode ouvir a voz feminina do outro lado da linha. - Mal se livrou de mim e já está com saudades Houshi?

# Han? - o rapaz entalou-se com as palavras, tentando processar a última fala de Inuyasha, que caíra na gargalhada. - Completamente sem graça, Inuyasha. - fingiu rir. - Sabe que eu gosto de outras coisas, ao contrário de você. - olhou discretamente para Sango, e pigarreou, feliz por Inuyasha não ter rebatido aquela afirmação. - Na verdade te liguei porque não tinha mais nada para fazer.

# É bom saber o quanto você me considera. - falou sarcasticamente, cortando o pão. - O que houve? Você e a Taiji-Ya ainda não entraram num acordo?

# Hum… - Miroku fitou a jovem em questão. - Desde que saímos do trabalho estamos nos dando bem. Apenas uma tapa dentro do carro durante o caminho e mais outro ao chegarmos, após eu ter dito algo sobre dividirmos o mesmo quarto, nada de mais. - Inuyasha girou os olhos.

# Você realmente não toma jeito…

# Nhá… - deu uma tapa no ar. - Apenas tento aproveitar o máximo da minha vida enquanto posso. Não irei viver para sempre. - suspirou - Te liguei também para perguntar se você não está estranhando?

# O que? - perguntou e parou de cortar o pão, para segurar o celular a ponto de escorregar de seu ombro.

# Naraku, o que mais? - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Ainda não deu sinal de não querer suas 'meninas' de volta. - disse em voz baixa com a intenção de não correr o risco de Sango ouvir. - Elas me parecem bem preciosas para ele, simplesmente para… largar-las de lado.

# Ele quer dar um tempo, Miroku. Falhou duas vezes e com isso chamou a atenção de muitos. Ele está esperando abaixarmos a guarda para atacar. Pegar Kagome de volta e matar Sango. - Miroku nada disse. - Se ainda não quer matá-la, vai fazê-lo quando descobrir o que ela nos contou. - olhou para a sala e viu Kagome, sair do quarto e estacionar diante da janela. - Sesshoumaru disse algo?

# Nada! Mas Kikyou quer dar um jantar para comemorar o retorno da irmã mais nova. - anunciou antes de o Hanyou terminar de falar. - Quando marcar, nem tente fugir… é a Kikyou quem mandou chamar todo mundo.

# E eu não sei?

# Tenho até pena de Sesshoumaru… ele é quem e casado com ela. - disse o rapaz aproximando-se cuidadosamente de Sango. - E Sesshoumaru disse para não se preocupar com a comida. Ayame vai ajudá-la a fazer. Os nervos de Kikyou estão no espaço… segundo Sesshoumaru, ela explodiu um prato sem querer ontem durante o almoço, assustando a coitada da empregada.

# O que há com ela?

# Achas que eu sei? - deu com os ombros. - Kikyou é um mistério para mim desde o dia em que sua obsessão desapareceu do mapa, ou melhor… desde a morte dos pais dela. - pegou o ar pela boca. - Ah… Ayame e os outros estão se encarregando de preparar um novo remédio para Kagome. Daqui há algum tempo este pode deixar de fazer efeito. - silêncio. - Por falar nisso… como ela está?

# Bem… - murmurou, vendo a menina tocar o vidro da janela. - Apesar de ter sentido medo ao lhe mostrar seu quarto…

# Talvez tenha relação com o tempo que passou nas mãos de Naraku.

# Pode ser. - disse vagamente, pensando no que teria acontecido entre Kagome e Naraku, quando a mesma estava fora das vistas de Sango. Bateu-se mentalmente afastando os pensamentos e voltando a prestar atenção no sanduíche. - Mas ela está bem agora… O que me alegra é que ela está bem melhor… Já anda sem necessitar de alguém segurando a mão dela… E… O que foi isso Miroku? - perguntou ao ouvir um forte estrondo e um grito de dor. - Miroku? - perguntou novamente mudando o telefone de mão e retirando Kagome do transe em que se encontrava. - Miroku?

# O pervertido está bem, Inuyasha. - a voz de Sango surgiu do outro lado da linha e Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. - Apenas necessita dar um jeito no braço direito. - disse olhando sem piedade, a cara de choro de Miroku, caído no chão, segurando o braço com o qual ela o havia erguido e o jogado no chão novamente após tocá-la em lugares impróprios. - Nada muito grave para matá-lo. Apenas uma pequena lição para aprender a manter essas mãos longe de mim. - Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e suspirou pesadamente. - Acredito que Kagome esteja bem… - o Hanyou fez um 'hu-hum' - Deseja dizer mais algo ao Houshi pervertido, Inuyasha?

# Não Sango. Tchau! - a jovem respondeu a despedida e ele desligou o aparelho celular, o largando sobre a mesa e voltando ao trabalho de cortar os ingredientes para o lanche dele e de Kagome. - Sua amiga vai se dar muito bem com o meu amigo, sabia? - Kagome o encarou de maneira intrigada parada à porta da cozinha. - Acho que desta vez Miroku arranjou uma mulher para dar um jeito nele. - sorriu.


	9. Segredos

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Segredos**

\Capítulo Oito\

.

Inuyasha mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche, assistindo ao filme que passava em um dos canais da tevê por assinatura. Mais uma vez não conseguira dormir, e por conseqüência, como sempre fazia naqueles momentos, preparou um lanche e sentou para ver qualquer um dos filmes repetidos a passarem.

Já se passavam da meia-noite, e Kagome dormia tranquilamente desde as nove horas. Sempre que podia passava no quarto dela, pois depois de três noites com a morena morando no mesmo teto que ele, acabara por descobrir que ela constantemente tinha pesadelos. Por isso, pela manhã, quando conseguia pegar no sono, sempre a encontrava sentada no sofá da sala abraçada a própria perna, sacudindo-se para frente e para trás, fitando fixamente, a tela negra da televisão desligada.

Pensara na possibilidade de colocá-la para dormir no mesmo quarto que ele, mas após uma rápida conversa com Sango, que passara em sua casa para ver a amiga no dia anterior, descartara a idéia de sua mente. Segundo a Taiji-Ya, durante os sonhos Kagome poderia eliminar uma grande quantidade de poder espiritual e acabar por feri-lo gravemente.

O toque de seu telefone celular o retirou de seus devaneios. Abaixou o volume da televisão e pegou o aparelho celular, vendo o nome de Ayame piscar no visor, antes de atender. Esperou o som parecido com o de um scaner parar, e novamente outro bip. Um sistema de segurança da SSJ para evitar que a conversa fosse grampeada e ouvida por pessoas alheias.

# Desculpe-me por ligar tão tarde, Inuyasha. - apressou-se em dizer a jovem ruiva, girando na cadeira e ficando de costas para o computador. - Mas me pediu para ligar assim que eu tivesse o que você queria… Inuyasha? - o chamou ao não ouvir o retorno.

# Pode falar, Ayame, eu estou ouvindo. Não consegui dormir então não se preocupe com o fato de ter me acordado. – suspirou. – Conseguiu tudo?

# Sim… E estou orgulhosa de mim mesma. - disse a ruiva empolgada olhando para o conjunto de papéis, recém imprimidos, em sua mão. - Foi difícil, mas consegui… Todas as pessoas mortas nos últimos seis anos… ou melhor, todas as pessoas relacionadas a Naraku e mortas pelas mãos da menina Higurashi. - abaixou as folhas. - Devo lhe alertar que levará um choque ao ler tudo. A ficha dela é mais negra que a de qualquer assassino atual… Consegui até vídeos de segurança que captaram algumas das chacinas provocadas, até, por algo invisível…

# Vou superar… - falou mudando de canal. - E as outras coisas?

# Em mãos juntamente com o novo medicamento de Kagome. - disse sentindo-se vitoriosa. - Tudo em menos de uma semana. Pena que o Livro dos recordes não aceita isso… - brincou. - Quer que eu te mande por fax? Ou prefere que eu passe ai e lhe entregue pessoalmente antes de ir para a casa de Kikyou?

# Se não for te incomodar… Quero que isto fique em segredo ao menos por enquanto.

# Imagine… O farei com imenso prazer… Tchau Inuyasha! Boa noite e desculpe pela hora!

E sem esperar a despedida por parte do rapaz, desligou. Ultimamente Ayame se mantinha mais afoita que o normal, e Inuyasha estranhava tal atitude, embora não ligasse tanto para isso. Tal ansiedade poderia se dar ao fato de não estar dormindo mais de quatro horas por dia devido às pesquisas. Afinal de contas, não era apenas aquele caso que atormentava a mente da jovem moça.

Pedira para a jovem ruiva, pesquisar a respeitos de todos os assassinatos no qual Kagome poderia ter estado envolvida, e a respeito do passado da família Higurashi, da família Himura e dos Chyo. A família Himura poderia chamar a atenção de Naraku devido seu passado e o vasto ensinamento a respeito de luta contra Youkais. Mas a família Higurashi em que ponto poderia privilegiá-lo?

Sabia que a família descendia de Miko, mas, ao menos na época do crime, apenas Kikyou possuía algum vestígio de poder espiritual, enquanto Kagome era uma criança que não sabia fazer nada além de arrumar o próprio quarto e ajudar a mãe na cozinha. Seria mais favorável levar Kikyou no lugar da jovem menina. Ela era quem treinava arco e flecha e ouvia todos os ensinamentos do velho avô delas.

Após do desaparecimento de Kagome, Kikyou passou a tratar os pais de maneira fria. Por vezes presenciava brigas sérias entre eles, quando ia levar informações a respeito do paradeiro de Kagome.

Um dia em particular, ouviu-a chamá-los de traidores e assassinos, e assistira a Senhora Higurashi abraçar seu marido, enquanto chorava negando insistentemente com a cabeça. E o Senhor Higurashi pedia para Kikyou parar de fazer aquilo com ela, se não iria esbofeteá-la. Lembrava-se que Kikyou o desafiou a cumprir tal ameaça, entretanto, ao contrario do que ela deveria estar pensando, ele o fez. A mão pesada e masculina a atingiu, provocando um forte estalo e marcando de vermelho vivo, o rosto extremamente claro da moça.

Não recordava das palavras corretas utilizadas por ela naquele dia, mas depois dele, Kikyou passou a agir de maneira diferente. Tudo mudara. Tanto como o temperamento frio, como a vontade de treinar. Deixara as flechas e os ensinamentos do avô, que falecera meses antes, em depressão. Nem ao menos chorara no enterro de seus pais, permaneceu fria, como se não sentisse por eles. Como se eles fossem seus piores inimigos.

Sempre quis descobrir o que de tão chocante acontecera naquele dia, para forçar Kikyou desafiar os pais e condená-los, a ponto de agir como se eles não fossem mais nada seus. Ela sempre respeitara os dois de forma incondicional, e era ilógico passar a odiá-los da maneira que atualmente os odiava, sem um motivo.

Olhou para o celular em sua mão, ainda vendo o número do telefone do escritório de Ayame na tela do aparelho. A ruiva era a única em quem ele tinha confiança dentro da agência, e que ele sabia que jamais abriria a boca para alguém, se Inuyasha pedisse para manter-se em silêncio.

Ouviu um fraco baque vindo do quarto de Kagome e ergueu a cabeça, observando a morena sair lentamente do quarto, usando um pijama azul claro que Kikyou havia dado para ela, junto com mais uma dúzia de roupas.

Fez um gesto para se levantar, ao notar o cheiro de medo nela, que, obviamente deveria ser conseqüência de mais um pesadelo, do qual ele gostaria de livrá-la, mas ela veio lentamente até ele. Suspirou, e chegou para o lado, tocando a mão delicada para colocá-la sentada ao seu lado.

# Teve outro pesadelo? – perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos aos delas, e o colocando sobre seu colo, como sempre fazia quando ela era menor e chegava deprimida na casa dele, só que desta vez, sem esperar resposta por parte dela. – Não se preocupe… eu estou aqui para te proteger.

Kagome sorriu fracamente e Inuyasha se ajeitou melhor no sofá e fez com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. Continuou segurando a mão dela, e com a outra, passou a acariciar seus cabelos para tentar fazê-la adormecer novamente, da mesma maneira como fazia, quando, no passado, ela chegava em sua casa reclamando dos pais, e chorando por algum motivo que ela não lhe explicava. Ao sentir a respiração dela se acalmar, entrando em um ritmo que indicava seu adormecer, respirou aliviado, esperando que ela não acabasse em mais outro pesadelo. Passou o braço por debaixo das pernas nuas, e a outra colocou nas costas dela, ficando de pé, com ela em seus braços.

Depositou-a na cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol e segurando a mão, alisou-lhe a face, tirando os fios do cabelo a caírem em sua face. Desejava ver a moça sorrir-lhe e falar-lhe como fazia antigamente, o mais depressa o possível.

XXXX

Ayame empurrou as portas de vai e volta com uma força exagerada, fazendo a mesma bater na parede e balançarem duas vezes antes de voltarem a ser empurradas por um rapaz moreno trajando um terno azul marinho. A jovem ruiva olhou para trás e suspirou entediada, pedindo paciência aos Deuses. Só assim ela poderia aturar aquele homem. Há dias não dormia direito e poderia ser capaz de acabar cometendo um assassinato.

Entrou no laboratório, almejando que tudo acabasse para passar um bom tempo sem ver aquele computador e aquelas anotações, e jogou as pastas que carregava sobre a mesa de mogno antes de se virar, com as mãos na cintura e fitar o rapaz da maneira menos delicada que pode.

# Pelo amor de Kami, Houjyou! Eu já disse que não! - disse, em sua voz havia uma pontada de desespero mesclada com raiva. - Não posso passar nenhuma informação para você e mesmo assim nem eu mesma sei a respeito disto. As informações a respeito de todos os casos estão com Kaede ou com os respectivos agentes dos casos. Se quiser saber de algo, pergunte a eles. Eu sou apenas uma médica, cientista e pesquisadora, inferno! - bateu com o pé no chão.

# Mas eu queria…

# Você não queria absolutamente nada, Houjyou! - interrompeu-o, com raiva, ignorando a expressão ultrajada a surgir no rosto dele. - Agora se me der licença eu gostaria de terminar meus afazeres. - começou a empurrar o rapaz para fora da sala. - E se quiser que sua cabeça continue neste lugar onde está agora, sugiro que fique de boca fechada e não fique fazendo perguntas por ai. Não é pago para bisbilhotar… Tchau! - bateu a porta e encostou-se a essa, suspirando aliviada, pela rendição do rapaz, agora indo na direção ao elevador.

Sentou na cadeira diante do computador e abriu uma das pastas que trouxera consigo. Retirou de dentro delas um CD e o inseriu no computador e começou a digitar o mais veloz que pode.

Tinha de terminar de gravar os dados naquele CD e imprimir alguns dados a respeito de Kagome, para poder levar a Inuyasha. Respirou fundo e olhou para a tela do computador aguardando o termino da gravação e a impressão de apenas uma folha. Conseguira falar com Kaede e a convencer a deixá-la apenas do caso ao qual a vida de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku giravam ao redor, naquele momento. Era muita carga para uma pessoa só e estava vendo a hora de ter um ataque.

Praguejou baixo ao ouvir o toque do telefone. Revirou os olhos e sem retirar os olhos do monitor atendeu, aguardando o término daquilo para poder ir almoçar na casa de Kikyou.

# Kitai falando! - disse e ouviu um risinho convencido do outro lado da linha. - O que quer, Kouga?

# Não posso nem ligar para a minha namorada? - perguntou se mostrando indignado com a pergunta da jovem ruiva. Ayame girou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado, e que passou despercebido pelo Youkai.

# Kami! Um idiota por vez… por favor! - sussurrou mais para si mesma que para o rapaz.

# O que disse?

# Disse que apenas posso lidar com um idiota de vez, Kouga! - repetiu, desejando ver a cara do rapaz naquele momento. - Estou bastante ocupada agora e se continuarem me interrompendo não serei capaz de terminar de ler os documentos que tenho de examinar agora. - equilibrou o telefone no ombro e tirou o CD já gravado do computador para guardá-lo na pasta, junto com a folha recém imprimida. - E quantas vezes mais eu tenho de lhe pedir para não falar que sou sua namorada e para não me ligar quando estou trabalhando? - fechou a pasta e colocou o computador para desligar.

# Mas você é minha namorada.

# Saímos apenas uma vez, Kouga. Nem ao menos chegamos a nos beijar, e você não pediu para concretizar o compromisso. - _"Para que eu pudesse, inclusive, negar!"_ completou em pensamento. - Portanto, não sou sua namorada. - corrigiu-o, tornando a pegar o telefone. - Mas o que quer?

# Perguntar se está a fim de sair comigo hoje…

# Sinto… - ouviu um suspiro irritado do outro lado da linha, mas não deu muita atenção. – Tenho um compromisso inadiável hoje… - olhou o relógio em seu pulso. – Estou, inclusive, atrasada.

# Hum… deixa para outro dia então… - disse decepcionado. - Mas saiba que não poderá fugir de mim para sempre, Ayame. - ela girou os olhos. - E como anda o caso de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha? Fiquei sabendo que aquela mulher que te atacou foi removida e a menina na ala hospitalar também. - Ayame fez um 'hum rum' desinteressado. - Você sabe para onde elas foram levadas, ou aqueles idiotas do Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha deixaram que ela fosse jogada novamente na rua para cometer mais crimes?

# Não tenho idéia Kouga! - respondeu secamente, tirando o jaleco. - São informações que apenas os encarregados do caso sabem. Vai querer saber de algo mais? Preciso desligar…

# Ok… te amo… tchau!

Ayame murmurou um tchau e desligou, se perguntando o motivo que levara Kouga questionar-lhe a respeito deste caso e pelo qual Houjyou queria porque queria o endereço de Kagome. Apesar de o garoto lhe dizer insistentemente que a garota tinha entrado no coração dele e invadindo sua mente de uma maneira assustadora.

Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos de sua mente e tratou de apressar-se até a casa de Kikyou. Sesshoumaru já lhe ligara implorando pela presença dela o mais rápido possível. Então era melhor se apressar.

XXXX

# Ainda bem que Sango lhe ensinou a se vestir. – disse o Hanyou, terminando de ajeitar as alças do vestido que Kagome vestira. – Sua irmã não ia gostar de descobrir que eu ando lhe trocando. Tendo de tomar ou não conta de você, ela mandaria Sesshoumaru me exterminar durante o sono, por ter ousado lhe ver sem roupas.

Riu ao vê-la franzir o cenho, seguindo os movimentos das mãos dele com os olhos. Afastou-se dela, achando graça na maneira como ela passara a alisar o vestido.

Ouviu a campainha tocar, e saiu correndo do quarto, terminando de abotoar a camisa branca e social que vestia. Abriu a porta e pediu para que a ruiva entrasse e se acomodasse no sofá da sala, enquanto ele terminava de se arrumar.

Ficou sentada olhando a arquitetura e decoração da nova casa do Hanyou, chegando a conclusão de que, embora não aparentasse, Inuyasha era um raro homem bem organizado. Pela primeira vez visitava aquele apartamento, mas já entrara por diversas vezes no apartamento anterior dele, e sentia falta da época da sua vida quando sua visita ao lar dele, era algo rotineiro. Afinal, os casos da SSJ não foram às únicas coisas a serem divididas entre ela e o homem de cabelos prateados.

Sorriu ao ver Kagome, sair do quarto e caminhar até ela, perguntando com o olhar curioso, quem ela era e o que provavelmente faria sentada ali, sozinha.

# Essas últimas semanas de tratamento realmente estão lhe fazendo bem. Fico feliz de ver que já anda sozinha, Kagome. - ela deitou a cabeça no ombro, sem desviar o olhar de Ayame. - Algo errado?

Kagome voltou a posição inicial, e desviou a atenção para o outro lado, ao ouvir um estalo na porta e Inuyasha surgiu completamente arrumado. Ayame ficou de pé e sorriu, tentando ignorar os olhos da jovem de dezoito anos.

# Trouxe?

Ela fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça entregando uma pasta branca transparente a Inuyasha. E retirando da bolsa pendurada em seu braço direito uma caixa fina e negra. O Hanyou analisou rapidamente o conteúdo da pasta e da caixa, e saiu pedindo uma rápida licença para guardar os documentos em local seguro.

Sorriu para Kagome, a permanecer a fitá-la de maneira curiosa e por isso a deixando constrangida. A morena avançou um passo, deixando uma distância mínima entre elas, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, como se tentasse ler sua alma a força.

# Kagome? – a chamou.

A viu abrir e fechar a boca por diversas vezes, como se estivesse tentando a todo custo falar, e sacudir negativamente a cabeça, exasperada, afastando-se, com a mesma velocidade, dela. Atitude estranhada por Ayame, que agora desejava descobrir porque a menina a encarava com tanta intensidade e repentinamente afastara-se naquele estado.

Inuyasha voltou para a sala e estreitou os olhos ao ver as duas mulheres se encararem com intensidade, até Kagome piscar os orbes castanhos e voltar a atenção para ele, abrindo um sorriso nos lábios. A jovem trajava um vestido azul marinho que quase chegava a altura de seus joelhos e uma sapatilha de cor negra. Uma das roupas que Kikyou comprara para ela, dois dias depois de a menina ter sido interna na SSJ.

Bateu-se mentalmente ao notar que fitava por muito tempo a menina parada no centro da sala, ao lado de Ayame. E amaldiçoou-se por pensar em como ela era perfeita, no atual estado em que ela se mantinha. Aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para que ela a pegasse, e foi o que ela fez. Abriu a porta deixando Ayame passar, para em seguida se retirar sem soltar Kagome.

Ayame sorriu tristemente ao ver Inuyasha entrar de mãos dadas com Kagome, no elevador, e segurar as portas para deixá-la entrar. O fez, e encostou-se à parede metálica, soltando um suspiro inaudível. Sempre quis tornar a ter de volta a antiga relação amorosa com o rapaz. Ficaram juntos por, basicamente, dois anos, antes de o rapaz pedir-lhe um tempo, explicando que não dava mais continuar dando tanta atenção assim a ela. Trabalhava em demasia e por conseqüência quase não tinha tempo livre. Aceitara o termino do relacionamento, mas sempre quis que tudo voltasse. Após um período, ao notar perder as chances com o agente mais apreciado da SSJ, aceitou sair com Kouga.

Entrou no próprio carro e avançou, com Inuyasha a seguindo no carro de trás, em direção a casa de Sesshoumaru. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia aceitar os convites irritantes de Kouga. Poderia ajudá-la a esquecer e pôr na cabeça que o Hanyou apenas tinha olhos para a menina sentada, naquele momento, no banco do carona do carro dele. Sempre tivera… mesmo antes do fatídico dia de seu desaparecimento e de sua morte forjada.

XXXX

# Acho que Kagome irá gostar de ver o antigo quarto dela. – disse Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru enterrou a mão no bolso da calça que vestia, assistindo a esposa ajeitar o laço de um dos ursos, delicadamente postos sobre a cama de Kagome. Jamais, havia visto a mulher com quem se casara agir daquela maneira, e de certa forma, aquilo o assustava e intrigava. Era como se, simplesmente, Kikyou sentisse culpa pelo que acontecera a Kagome. Como se ela lhe escondesse algo, e via naquilo, uma maneira de se desculpar ou, apenas, aliviar sua culpa.

A assistiu pegar o urso que ela havia lhe dito, ter sido dado a Kagome, por Inuyasha no dia dos namorados, e em seguida, caminhar até ele, sacudindo o urso para a direita e esquerda.

# Tenho certeza de que ela irá se lembrar deste aqui, mesmo tendo, Naraku a feito perder as lembranças de seu passado. – abraçou o urso, sorrindo tristemente. – Inuyasha foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida de Kagome e tenho certeza que ele irá tirá-la deste estágio. – ouviu a campainha tocar e recolocou o urso no lugar. – Afinal, o primeiro amor… nós nunca esquecemos! – disse, passando pelo marido, alisando-lhe o rosto, antes de descer as escadas.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, seguindo os passos de Kikyou, gostando ainda menos, da maneira como ela estava agindo. Aquela não era a Kikyou com quem se casara. Olhou para o quarto de Kagome, analisando cada pequeno detalhe dos móveis e fixando a atenção na penteadeira, onde havia uma única gaveta, com uma fechadura.

Por um motivo estranho, sentiu-se tomado pela curiosidade de ir ver o que havia escondido ali dentro. Entretanto, desistiu ao ouvir o grito de dor de Miroku, vindo do andar de baixo. Até por que, o que uma menina de doze anos poderia manter trancado dentro de sua gaveta, de tão importante? Naquela idade, era importante, apenas suas bonecas, os desenhos, e até mesmos, suas paixões platônicas por cantores, atores, e, no caso de Kagome, Inuyasha.

Fez um muxoxo e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Era melhor descer para receber as visitas, antes que Kikyou subisse para ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Ouviu o forte baque, proporcionado pela queda de um corpo no chão, e girou os olhos, observando Miroku se levantar, depois de levar um soco da exterminadora que passara a viver com ele, por precaução.

# Se zela por sua vida, Houshi… - iniciou, parando ao lado de Kikyou. – sugiro que mantenha suas mãos para si, e evite dizer frases pervertidas. Não estou a fim de aturar seu péssimo gênio hoje! – Miroku, passou a mão na cabeça, sorrindo de maneira abobalhada, enquanto Kikyou ia para a cozinha com Sango. – Inuyasha, Ayame e Kagome já devem estar chegando… Vamos para a biblioteca! – mandou.

Duas horas passaram rapidamente. Após a chegada dos últimos convidados, Ayame foi auxiliar Kikyou e Sango na cozinha, para o preparo do almoço. Embora a última não soubesse absolutamente nada a respeito de culinária, e apenas se encontrasse ali, conversando.

A refeição imediatamente foi preparada e posta na mesa, para que todos se deliciassem com o sabor de uma macarronada aprendida por Ayame, quando sua mãe ainda era viva. Comeram, e antes que cada um tomasse o rumo para cada cômodo da casa, Kikyou pegou Kagome pela mão e subiu as escadas com ela, parando diante da porta fechada do quarto. Abriu a porta, dando a Kagome, a visão de seu interior. A jovem morena entrou no quarto analisando tudo com cautela, enquanto Kikyou, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, viam sua reação, parados na entrada.

Caminhou até o espelho vendo a própria imagem e em seguida, sentou na cama, olhando para os ursos de pelúcia, arrumados sobre ela. Estendeu a mão para tocar no urso branco com uma rosa vermelha na boca, alisando-lhe o pêlo, com cuidado. Inuyasha suspirou, e caminhou até a janela do quarto, podendo ver o extenso jardim, que havia na parte posterior da propriedade, sem perceber que Kikyou e Sesshoumaru saíram do quarto.

Lembrava-se que por vezes incontáveis escalara aquela árvore e batera na janela, para poder falar com a garota, enquanto pedia para que os pais dela não o visse. Saiu de seus devaneios ao sentir o cheiro de lágrimas e olhou para Kagome, ainda acariciando o urso que dera a ela. Aproximou-se lentamente e sentou do outro lado da cama, e de frente a ela, segurando-lhe a mão, outrora no urso.

# Você está proibida de chorar. – murmurou, obtendo a atenção dela. – Detesto suas lágrimas… É capaz de me entender, não é mesmo? – ela baixou a cabeça. – Agora… - ficou de pé. – Por que não pega o urso que quiser e vamos ficar com os outros… realmente estou com fome, e imagino que você também esteja.

Estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou permitindo-se ser guiada até a porta, segurando o urso de pelúcia com força na outra mão.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru mantinha-se em pé diante da janela do escritório, que dava diretamente para o pequeno jardim nos fundos da casa, assistindo Kagome sentar em um balanço e Kikyou começar a empurrá-lo com delicadeza, dizendo palavras para, apenas, a menina ouvir. Estreitou os olhos e fitou por alguns instantes o irmão mais novo sentado na poltrona, ao lado de um Miroku semi-adormecido.

# Kikyou seria uma ótima mãe… - comentou tentando puxar o assunto, levantando e caminhando até o irmão mais velho.

# Ela sente falta de uma criança para cuidar. Acho que se acalmaria mais se trouxéssemos Kagome para viver conosco. Afinal de contas, Kagome precisa de cuidados especiais neste estado. Mas não podemos correr o risco de deixarmos as duas tão fáceis para ele.

# Estão casados há dois anos… - iniciou Inuyasha, vendo Sango se aproximar das duas, juntamente com Ayame. - Nunca pensaram em ter um filho? - Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e soltou um leve suspiro.

# Kikyou não pode engravidar… - Inuyasha ficou sem saber o que dizer ao ver as quatro moças desaparecerem de suas vistas. - Não sei lhe dizer o motivo… Mas não há nada medicamente errado com ela. Sinto que deve ter acontecido algo com ela, mas ela simplesmente não me conta. Mas não falemos nisso…

# Por que essa cara Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Inuyasha. - Esta assim desde a hora do almoço. - suspirou. - O que há desta vez? - silêncio.

# Kikyou anda estranha. - respondeu simplesmente, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça e tornando a encarar a cunhada. - Ontem tornou a explodir um prato durante o jantar, assustando a empregada. Ela mentiu dizendo que obviamente o calor quebrara a porcelana, mas sei eu não é a verdade. Já é a segunda vez, e ontem a noite ela estava carregada de mais… se me entende. - Inuyasha fez um gesto positivo. - Os poderes de Miko dela, embora sejam fracos, me feriram e até agora ardem. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Sem contar que ela não parece a mesma.

# O que crê que seja?

# Kagome! Ela está assim desde que descobriu que Kagome estava viva… Conta-me histórias a respeito dela e da criança… - franziu o cenho. – Ou melhor, desde que descobriu que este tal de Naraku, é nosso caso. - deu levemente com os ombros. - Algo me diz que ela conhecia Naraku ou Hitomi Kajawaki, muito antes de nós, ou até mesmo, muito antes de Kagome ser seqüestrada. Mas tenho certeza de que seu eu a questionar, me dirá que nada sabe. - pegou o ar com força. - Falei até a respeito dos poderes espirituais dela, mas me diz que eles foram enfraquecidos por ter se deitado comigo, e não entende porque o mesmo não aconteceu com Kagome.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles.

# Na verdade… - Miroku intrometeu-se na conversa espreguiçando-se sobre a poltrona. - Eu jamais pensei que ainda existissem Miko. Juraria de pés juntos que elas haviam sido completamente exterminadas e fiquei surpreso ao ver Kagome utilizar tal poder na SSJ. Agora descubro que Kikyou também é uma?

# A minha família é conhecida por isso, Miroku! - Kikyou surgiu a porta, juntamente a Kagome, e sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto de Miroku. - É verdade que depois da união das duas raças a nossa categoria foi caçada por ser um perigo para ambas. Youkais temiam o extermínio e os Humanos, que nós controlássemos a Terra. Mas a minha família tinha influências e a utilizamos para garantir que jamais usaríamos nossos poderes. Apesar de que, após tal acordo, jamais tivemos uma nascida Miko novamente. Eu e Kagome fomos às últimas a nascer assim, embora sejamos da nova geração. Mas não achei que Kagome pudesse fazer o que faz, sempre pensei que os poderes dela eram diferentes… desde criança ela soube definir as pessoas com apenas um olhar. - disse indicando Inuyasha com a cabeça. - Inuyasha foi uma delas. Ela se apaixonou por ele instantaneamente, apesar de ser um Youkai. O que de certa forma minha mãe estranhou… Miko não deveria se envolver com essa espécie…

# Mas tanto você como ela, quebraram essas regras, não é mesmo? Kagome com Inuyasha e você com Sesshoumaru. - disse Miroku, e Kikyou deu com os ombros, murmurando um 'destino'. - E Naraku entra em algum lugar dessa história? - Kikyou negou com a cabeça.

# Jamais o havia visto na vida antes de me mostrarem a foto do homem que ele matou para tomar a aparência.

Retirou-se, pegando Kagome pela mão, e os três se entreolharam ao verem a porta fechar-se com um baque silencioso. Partilhavam da mesma opinião. Havia algo mais em tudo aquilo, e Kikyou teimava em omiti-lo, sentiam a mentira nas palavras dela ao falar jamais ter visto Naraku antes.

Ela tinha guardado para si mesma, um segredo importante para a resolução do caso. Um segredo que ela faria questão de guardar em segurança até o dia de sua morte. Um segredo que eles almejavam e iriam descobrir.

XXXXxxxXXXX

_Sorriu e acenou para a criança que corria de um lado ao outro do enorme parque na praça a poucos quarteirões de sua casa, pulando de brinquedo à brinquedo. Sabia que ela estava feliz e ficava feliz com isso. Afinal de contas, as oportunidades que tinham de sair de casa e relaxar eram pequenas e quase nulas._

_E acima de tudo… nem amigos ela possuía. A única pessoa com quem se relacionava, tinha oito anos de diferença e não podia dar-lhe atenção diária._

_O sol desaparecia aos poucos no horizonte para ceder imediatamente o seu lugar ao astro noturno. Observou a pequena morena correr até ela e segurar-lhe a mão. Embora quisesse ficar mais um pouco para se divertir antes de retornar a realidade e a normalidade, sabia que já era hora de partir de volta para a casa._

_Andavam sem pressa pela calçada, enquanto ela falava diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Reclamando de algumas crianças da escola e até mesmo da ente materna, a enche-la de proibições. Sorriu quando a mesma se engasgou com as próprias palavras e fez cara de quem gostaria de recordar a respeito do que falava. Entretanto, seu sorriso morreu, quando a pequena, apertou sua mão com força e cessou a caminhada._

_Não olhou para a face dela. Ficara mais preocupada em fitar aquele que se mantinha parado no caminho das duas, a fitá-las com profundo interesse e de maneira incomodante._

_# Infância… a melhor fase de nossas vidas, e não deve ser desperdiçada por absolutamente nada, não é mesmo?_

_Aproximou-se lentamente da mais nova e abaixou-se estendendo um doce para ela com um sorriso amigável na face, embora a pequena o encarasse de maneira séria de mais para uma criança. Passou a mão na cabeça dela, deu um sorriso para a mais velha e se foi, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra. Apenas queria mostrar-lhes que existia._

_# Não gostei dele, Kikyou._

_A voz infantil a arrancou de seu transe e desviou o olhar do homem de cabelos negros e longos a desaparecer na esquina, para a menina a segurar-lhe a mão. Ela soltou-se de si, e em silêncio a viu jogar o doce longe e voltar a andar, mais adiante a ela. Avançou com mais rapidez, tornou a pegar a mão pequena, e suspirou._

_# Eu sei que não, Kagome… eu sei que não…_


	10. Mentiras

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Mentiras**

\Capítulo Nove\

.

Kagura encontrava-se sentada no telhado da parte mais alta do enorme castelo onde vivia. Aproveitava o descanso para assistir a noite e sentir o vento tocar-lhe a face. Adorava ficar ali, afinal de contas, tal elemento da natureza era controlado por ela.

Pensava em uma maneira de impedir que a ira de seu mestre, fosse voltada para si, quando descobrisse que nada, ainda havia feito para obedecê-lo. Não queria saber se era difícil, ou perigoso, tentar se aproximar de Sesshoumaru no intuito de conseguir informações, apenas queria resultados.

Suspirou profundamente. Sabia o que ele desejava fosse feito quando conseguisse a confiança do Youkai de séculos de idade. E aquela idéia a assustava, a idéia de ficar frente a frente a ele, a assustava.

Abriu os orbes e os estreitou ao ver uma sombra vir correndo do meio do nada e adentrar no castelo sem pestanejar e sem, sequer ser impedido pela segurança que se continha ao redor dele.

# Mas o que será que ele quer aqui? - perguntou-se.

Recordava-se perfeitamente bem das ordens de seu mestre a respeito do reaparecimento de tal sujeito em seu domínio. Ameaçara matá-lo se por algum motivo ousasse retornar a sua fortaleza sem as respostas que ele tanto almejava. Mas também o ameaçara se estas demorassem mais do que o necessário para chegar a seus ouvidos. Pois, como dizia ele, o tempo é curto demais para eles se darem o capricho da demora.

Pôs-se de pé e com um salto e rodeada por um rodamoinho de vento, pousou graciosamente no chão, diante dos portões do castelo, a tempo de ver a sombra desaparecer após virar em um corredor. E em silêncio, e sem pressa, seguiu o mesmo caminho que ele. Sabia para onde ele ia.

Passou por diversas estátuas antigas postas em lugares estratégicos nos corredores, e subiu uma dúzia de escadas, antes de chegar ao corredor dotado de uma única porta. E sem pensar duas vezes, a atravessou. Embora fosse uma reles serva possuía passe livre dentro daquela mansão. Passe livre para todos os lugares, exceto o quarto que seu mestre se trancafiava quando a menina vadia ainda encontrava-se presa à ele.

# Você tem certeza? - a voz fria de seu mestre ecoou pelo quarto escuro.

Pôde ver o ser prostrado e trêmulo, no chão, mexer a cabeça em afirmação, e o reflexo de seu mestre, naquela enorme janela, sorrir em satisfação.

# Perfeito! - virou-se para encarar o homem em seu controle e pousar os orbes cor de sangue sobre a mulher que caminhava lentamente, para parar ao seu lado. - Pode se retirar!

O ser se levantou e ainda de cabeça baixa, como se quisesse esconder de Kagura sua verdadeira fisionomia, saiu da sala. Deixando Kagura e Naraku sozinhos no recinto. A Youkai assistiu o mestre caminhar até o centro da sala em silêncio. Ele pensava em algo importante e não seria ela quem interromperia aquele momento.

# Sabe que ele não é um completo inútil? - perguntou indicando a porta, enquanto se aproximava da Youkai e a encarava fundo, nos olhos de mesma cor que os seus.

# Se o senhor permite-me perguntar, o que ele veio lhe dizer, meu mestre?

# Acabo de receber uma maravilhosa notícia a respeito de minha querida Kikyou. Acredita que a bobinha não contou a verdade para o marido dela? - Kagura franziu o cenho sem entender. - Nem o maridinho dela e nem o cunhadinho dela fazem idéia que um dia eu fiz Sango ir atrás dela, para colocá-la naquela cilada. E ela jura que não me conhecia…

# Não creio que ela tenha mentido por completo, Naraku-sama. - o Hanyou a olhou, detestando o tom de voz utilizado por ela. - Afinal de contas… ela realmente não lhe conhecia, Naraku-sama. - ele riu pelo canto dos lábios.

# Kagura… Kagura… Tome cuidado com o que diz para mim! Frases com duplos sentidos podem me fazer entender o lado errado e assim serei obrigado a puni-la. - alertou-a. - Kagome está recebendo um tratamento especial. - mudou de assunto, olhando para o nada. - Drogas que funcionam como anticorpos, destruindo o efeito da 'Prisioneira' e estimulando o sistema nervoso dela, voltar a ser autônomo… Bobagens da ciência que acabarão por me trazer problemas no futuro… mas ao mesmo tempo me ajudarão… - acrescentou. - E isso significa mudanças em nossos planos, Kagura, meu amor. - tocou o queixo dela e aproximou seu rosto do dela, como se quisesse beijá-la nos lábios, de certa maneira a assustando com tal atitude. - Agora é sua vez de trabalhar, meu amor… E não quero erros desta vez… - tocou-a de leve nos lábios e afastou-se lhe dando as costas, para não ver sua expressão surpresa. - Aliás… ao contrário dos outros… você é perfeita, não é mesmo? - olhou-a de soslaio. - Sabe o que tem de fazer, não sabe? E o faça o mais rápido possível…

# Mas como…?

# Não faço idéia, querida Kagura! - interrompeu-a. - Invente uma desculpa qualquer, mas o faça antes que fique irritado… Não quero problemas… quero resultados. Entendeu?

Kagura sacudiu-se mentalmente, e sorriu em retorno para o mestre fazendo um movimento positivo com a fronte, junto a uma reverência em respeito. Sim… sabia perfeitamente bem o que deveria fazer, e o faria sem cometer erros.

Deixou o Mestre sozinho na sala, e encarou o corredor vazio e escuro diante de seus olhos. Desconhecia quanto tempo mais conseguiria sorrir para Naraku e acatar todas as ordens dele, resistindo à vontade de assassiná-lo. E quanto tempo ele demoraria a descobrir os seus sentimentos para com ele, e resolver eliminá-la como havia feito com tantos outros.

XXXX

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e coçou os olhos em sinal de cansaço, largou os papéis sobre a mesa de centro de sua sala. Encostou-se de forma confortável no sofá, deitando a cabeça para fitar fixamente o teto branco.

Estava examinando os documentos, recebidos pelas mãos de Ayame, há duas horas, no intuito de encontrar algo comum entre a família Higurashi e Naraku. Ou descobrir uma brecha que lhe revelasse a verdadeira razão pelo qual Naraku decidiu levar Kagome e se deu ao trabalho de fazê-la de morta por tanto tempo. Entretanto, nada encontrava. Lera cada detalhe por no mínimo dez vezes e não encontrara nada. Mas aquela não era a única coisa a intrigá-lo.

Ouviu um estalo e ergueu a cabeça para encarar a jovem morena a metros de distância.

Kagome estava sentada na cama, na mesma posição, com os tornozelos cruzadas e as mãos abraçadas ao urso de pelúcia que trouxera da casa de Kikyou, há mais de uma hora. Mirava um ponto fixo qualquer na parede do quarto, sem realmente o ver, sacudindo de maneira leve o corpo para frente e para traz, como se estivesse em transe.

Ver a jovem de quem cuidava, em tal estado começava a desesperá-lo, e passava a pensar com outros olhos na idéia de Ayame de levá-la para passear em algum shopping. Um passeio poderia realmente ajudar no tratamento, embora fosse arriscado. Naraku ainda não voltara a atacar, mas isso não significava que ele desistira de Kagome e Sango.

Tornou a pegar os papéis e estreitou os olhos. A História Higurashi era mais vaga do que ele imaginara. Realmente, no passado foi conhecida como a mais poderosa e perigosa para os Youkais, por ser a única a gerar meninas com poderes espirituais mais fortes que o normal. Entretanto, como pôde notar, parte da história havia sido misteriosamente apagada. Fragmentos que não se ligavam de maneira alguma e o fazia crer que alguém já tinha previsto isto e apagado algo em demasia importante, não apenas para ele, mas para qualquer um que se interessasse pela família centenária.

E tinha certeza de que Kikyou era a única capaz de lhe revelar tal parte da história cortada da biografia da família, se quisesse. Entretanto, com essa ajuda tinha certeza de que não poderia contar, já que ela sempre mostrava uma relutância em comentar qualquer coisa a respeito de seu conhecimento de Naraku e sobre algo mais profundo de sua família.

Então, para eles, apenas restava a esperança de que Kagome recuperasse a autonomia e pudesse lhes revelar tudo. Inclusive onde entrava Rin Chyo e sua família naquela estória, tinha certeza, que embora Sango lhe dissesse não ter se relacionado com aquele seqüestro, Naraku também estava com ela.

Largou os papéis e os amontoou para guardá-los organizadamente dentro da pasta. Foi para o quarto guardá-los e olhou as horas no relógio da cabeceira de sua cama após, guardar os documentos. Abriu a gaveta, retirando de seu interior, a caixa fina e negra que passara a receber constantemente de Ayame.

Entrou no quarto de Kagome, e suspirou desanimado, ao encontrar a menina ainda em seu transe sobre a cama. Sentou-se na beira da cama, e diante da jovem, abrindo a caixa e retirando de lá, uma seringa. A encheu com o conteúdo incolor de um pequeno frasco, e fitou a jovem de olhos castanhos.

# Preciso lhe aplicar o remédio, Kagome. - a menina parou de se movimentar e o fitou nos olhos, apertando o urso com mais força. - É para você ficar boa logo e nós podermos conversar… Você quer ficar boa não quer?

Tocou o braço da menina com calma, fazendo-a soltar o objeto, para não correr o risco de acabar sendo repelido por sua carga de energia, e aproximou-se um pouco mais dela. Virou o braço fino, o colocando na posição supinada, e passou álcool em um algodão, também guardado de maneira higiênica dentro da caixa, para em seguida passá-lo no braço da menina. Pegou a seringa e aplicou o medicamento, sem ousar romper o contato visual que ela mantinha com ele.

# Terminou! - informou, colocando um curativo no local. Guardou o objeto e fechou a caixa. - Está se sentindo bem? - ela fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça. - Que bom… - disse feliz por ver que ela o estava entendendo. - Quer conversar ou prefere ir dormir?

Passou a mão no rosto delicado, e sentiu-a estremecer, e sua respiração ficar um pouco mais acelerada que o normal. Desfez o canto ao notar que ela o temera, e amaldiçoando Naraku por ter feito a jovem a sua frente, passar por vários tipos de experiências terríveis.

Levantou, seguido pelos olhos de Kagome, e segurou a caixa com força nas mãos. Murmurou um 'boa noite' e se retirou do cômodo fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si. Encostou-se a ela e praguejou em pensamento.

Era tais reações da menina que fazia seu ódio pelo Hanyou e sua vontade de matá-lo o mais dolorosamente possível, aumentar ainda mais. Fazia lembrá-lo de que a menina ainda carregava um filho dele no ventre. Bateu-se mentalmente e rumou para o próprio quarto. Decidido a tomar um banho e em seguida deitar-se para dormir.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima cair de seus olhos e percorrer sua face. Retornando ao movimento anterior, e passando a alisar o braço aonde Inuyasha aplicara o medicamento, enquanto afundava ainda mais a cabeça no urso de pelúcia.

XXXX

Ayame praguejou alto, afastando os objetos guardados no interior da parte mais baixa do armário do laboratório onde ela passava horas, trancafiada. Passou a mão no rosto, em sinal de desespero e apoiou a cabeça nos dedos olhando decepcionada para o móvel. Não se recordava de ter dado sumiço na pasta onde mais de quarenta folhas de papéis de quatro anos atrás, se encontravam.

Folhas com conteúdos extremamente importantes para suas pesquisas, e para o caso a que devia exclusividade agora. Os guardara tendo certeza de que poderia utilizá-lo novamente, assim como fazia com muitos documentos, mas tudo havia simplesmente desaparecido, e não possuía cópias daqueles dados.

Levantou-se, fechando as portas do armário com um pouco de brutalidade, e pousando a mão sobre ele fez uma cara pensativa, tentando puxar algo em sua memória, mas apenas pequenos fragmentos dos textos e palavras vinham, e suspirou frustrada.

_"O que você queria Ayame?"_ perguntou para si mesma. _"Você leu aqueles documentos há quatro anos! Não tinha como decorar nenhum detalhe dele… mesmo se tivesse… você lê dúzias de artigos por dia!"_

Bateu com a mão na perna irritada por sua memória não ser a de um computador, e encarou o equipamento usado para a comparação. Aquilo lhe fizera lembrar-se do dia em que Miroku desenhara uma caricatura de Sango no computador. Na dúvida tentara verificar se havia registros da face dela, no banco de dados e a busca havia sido negativa, entretanto poucas horas depois, a verificação encontrou todos dos dados dela. Era como se alguém estivesse controlando a rede de computadores da Sociedade Secreta Japonesa.

Abandonou os pensamentos e voltou a atenção para a entrada de seu laboratório, ao ouvir o estalo na porta.

# Kaede-sama?

A velha senhora de corpo gordo, sorriu levemente para ela. Ayame estava surpresa, afinal de contas a dona da SSJ jamais se retirava da sala que a ela fora designada, por nada, especialmente para ir até os andares dos laboratórios e da ala hospitalar.

# Posso lhe ser útil em alguma coisa?

# Não, minha querida… - disse vagamente, olhando ao seu redor. - Na verdade… estava lendo os relatórios sobre o caso onde os Irmãos Takahashi estão envolvidos e também soube que você pediu exclusividade para o caso. Pensei em descer para falar-lhe a respeito disso. - Ayame olhou-a intrigada. - Você é a melhor especialista que temos Ayame, não podemos nos dar o luxo de tê-la presa em apenas um caso.

# Eles realmente precisam de mim, Kaede-sama.

# Podem se virar sem monopolizá-la, Kitai. - disse determinada.

# Desculpe-me Kaede-sama… mas se não for para trabalhar neste caso, prefiro ser mandada embora. - falou seriamente sem ousar desviar os olhos dos de Kaede.

Não gostara do tom que a chefe havia utilizado e da forma como tentara lhe aplicar sua autoridade, quando ela deveria estar feliz por ela querer se empenhar tanto assim para prender o Youkai que é caçado há anos. E a forma como ela lhe sorrira antes de abandonar o laboratório sem dizer mais nada, a fizera estranhar mais ainda aquela conversa.

Enterrou a mão no bolso do jaleco e olhou de soslaio para um ponto qualquer em sua sala, antes de sentar diante de seu computador e abrir novamente o arquivo onde estava a fotografia de Sango e Kagome, e outro onde estava desenhada a caricatura feita por Miroku. Analisou bem as fotos, selecionando as faces deles, antes de digitar mais algumas coisas no teclado, fazendo surgir uma tela negra onde passava rapidamente várias fotos, apenas de rosto, de pessoas distintas.

A resposta negativa, digitou um nome que lhe veio a cabeça, e estreitou os olhos ao ver o nome 'confirmado' aparecer na tela em verde, antes de uma página se abrir mostrando a fixa de um dos antigos agentes da SSJ. Leu algumas linhas e abaixou o olhar, em visível contrariedade. Aquilo com toda certeza traria problemas a eles.

XXXX

# Droga!

Kikyou praguejou alto, levando o dedo aos lábios, e sentindo o gosto metálico do próprio sangue. Jogou a faca na pia, de forma indelicada e ligou a torneira para lavar a mão. E ignorando a presença dele na cozinha, a encarar com curiosidade.

Sabia que ele desconfiava de algo, tinha certeza de que ele não acreditava em nenhuma de suas palavras. E apenas se calara por alguns dias para não deixá-la irritada, mas assim que pudesse voltaria a questioná-la sobre assunto. Não o culpava por aquilo, já que, nem mesmo ela, conseguia acreditar em si mesma. E por isso, não estava tendo cabeça para nada nos últimos dais.

A última vez que tivera contato com alguém fora no dia em que fizera o jantar em sua casa. E passara os últimos dois dias trancados, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada, no interior daquela casa. Nem ao menos para a SSJ estava indo.

# Onde está a empregada? Pensei que ela vinha hoje…

# Ela ligou dizendo que não vinha por ter problemas com a filha. - disse em voz baixa, sem encará-lo.

# O que está acontecendo com você, Kikyou? Por que não quer me contar a verdade?

# Porque ela não existe! - disse sobressaltada.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, a encarando com seriedade. Kikyou desligou a torneira e secou as mãos no pano de prato, o jogando sobre a pia. Apoiou uma mão sobre o mármore e colocou a outra na cintura, arrependida por ter gritado daquela forma com o marido. Ele não tinha culpa de nada do que acontecera em sua vida no passado e no presente. Apenas estava ali para ajudá-la.

Entretanto, ninguém poderia ajudá-la.

Abriu e fechou a boca, por vezes repetidas, sem produzir som algum. Por fim, desistiu e acabou por abaixar a cabeça.

# Minha vida sempre foi entorno de mentira, Sesshoumaru. - ergueu a cabeça, o olhando nos olhos. - Nunca existiu verdade nenhuma para mim e muito menos para Kagome. Mamãe criou uma barreira de mentiras ao nosso redor, como medida de proteção, mas apenas serviu para nos destruir. Kagome era nova de mais para entender. E eu poderia me envolver em problemas, caso descobrisse. Acha que eu sempre soube que era uma Miko? Sabia que era diferente das pessoas normais. Mas nunca… existiu verdade… E essa falta de verdade fez mal a mim e principalmente a Kagome, que nunca foi capaz de se defender dela mesma.

# Kagome não sabia que era Miko?

# Não… e acho que até hoje não deve saber. Desconfiava do fato de meus pais desejarem que eu treinasse arco e flecha e ouvisse os ensinamentos de meu avô, mas pensava que tudo fosse por causa da herança. E que mais tarde Kagome passaria por essa fase, assim como eu. - suspirou. - Quando Kagome foi seqüestrada minha mãe disse, de forma vaga e impossível de se entender, o motivo pelo qual preferia que eu treinasse ao invés de ajudá-la nas tarefas de casa. Tarefas, que eu também gostava de evitar. Mas já era tarde de mais para a verdade…

# Foi por ela mentir daquela maneira, que não chorou pela morte dela? Acaso aconteceu algo que eu não tenha conhecimento Kikyou? - segurou a esposa pelo ombro. - Eu preciso saber disso, Kikyou… Qualquer pequena coisa pode nos ajudar a descobrir o motivo pelo qual Naraku queria tanto assim a sua irmã. Por que discutiu com seus pais, a ponto de fazê-los irem para outro país?

Os olhos castanhos e os olhos dourados ficaram fixados um sobre o outro por um período longo de tempo. O silêncio, tomando conta do local, e trazendo uma expectativa incômoda ao Youkai, que almejava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, derrubar aquela barreira em torno da mulher com quem casara.

# Já lhe disse o que aconteceu naquela noite, Sesshoumaru. - desfez o contato. - Apenas fiquei enfurecida por me omitirem coisas importantes. Por me usarem e a Kagome como um objeto qualquer… Por que insiste nisso?

Passou por ele, subindo as escadas em silêncio em direção ao quarto que dividia com ele.

Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça a cobrir seu corpo e encarou todos os movimentos da esposa. Esperou o som da porta a se fechar, para olhar a faca jogada sobre a pia e o pano de prato manchado de sangue.

# Porque eu sei que está mentindo para mim, Kikyou. - respondeu para o nada, em volume baixo. - Apenas basta descobrir por que…

XXXX

Atravessou o corredor escuro olhando para os lados com extrema cautela, tomando cuidado para não ser visto. Parou ao lado de uma das portas, depois de dar algumas passadas pisando de forma leve no solo, para impedir que o barulho acabasse por chamar a atenção de alguém. Qualquer movimento errado seria crucial. Um pequeno erro poderia acabar de vez por todas com o plano e por isso seria punido de maneira severa. E isso, não desejava.

Abriu a porta pedindo para os Deuses que a mesma não produzisse nenhuma espécie de som que denunciasse sua presença, e entrou de forma sorrateira no cômodo escuro. Fechou a porta e por alguns instantes ficou a ouvir, o único som daquele local: o da respiração de sua futura vítima, dormindo indefesa embaixo dos lençóis brancos.

A expectativa de ser pego no flagra e de acabar sendo castigado por ter feito tal plano magnífico falhar de forma chula, a fazê-lo transpirar, e aumentar a adrenalina em seu sangue.

Caminhou até ela, e ficou a analisar a face pálida e juvenil, adormecia, revelando à ele, a inocência contida nela. Analisou cada parte do cômodo e em seguida o corpo daquela que o fizera ir até lá e correr tamanho risco de vida, invadindo o território alheio.

Ficou feliz e em sua face tal sentimento pôde ser visto aos seus lábios se conterem em um sorriso malicioso.

Abaixou-se, e retirou do bolso sua arma para finalmente fazer o que era tão necessário, para ele.

Sango gritou e saltou da cama em direção ao invasor, ao sentir o clarão machucar-lhe os olhos grosseiramente, embora os mesmos estivessem cerrados por se encontrar em sono profundo. Levou um susto, e pulou em cima dele, com um punhal nas mãos, agradecendo aos Deuses por não tê-la permitido utilizar a arma antes de fitar a face de quem a atacara daquela maneira.

# Você!

Estreitou os olhos e ele lhe sorriu de maneira boba, sacudindo as mãos de maneira frenética diante do corpo, como se lhe pedisse uma calma, inviável em tal situação. Afinal, ela estava armada e sentada sobre ele, com as pernas de cada lado de sua cintura o prendendo contra o chão. E ele ainda encontrava-se na desvantagem de ter a cabeça latejando devido a queda e a força com o qual ela se encontrara com o piso de cor marrom.

# O que diabos está fazendo aqui? - perguntou tentando ao máximo, controlar o tom de sua voz e a vontade de encravar aquele punhal no peito dele. - O que raios passava por sua mente distorcida ao invadir meu quarto desta maneira a essa hora da noite? Imaginou as conseqüências? E se eu te matasse?

# Desculpe… eu não tive a intenção de assustá-la, Sango. - sorriu bobamente. - E você não me matou…

# Como não tinha a intenção de me assustar, seu infeliz desgraçado? - apontou o punhal, ameaçadoramente para ele. - Entra em meu quarto em plena madrugada, me joga luz na cara e não quer me assustar? O que diabos passa por essa sua cabeça? Apenas maneiras de tentar agarrar uma mulher?

# Na verdade… não! - defendeu-se Miroku. - Também penso no trabalho e nas fotografias que eu poderia ter tirado de você, se eu tivesse me lembrado de desligar o flash. - indicou a câmera fotográfica e Sango fechou os olhos, com a boca aberta, evidentemente tentando encontrar o controle espiritual, para não matar o rapaz embaixo dela. - Sabe Sango… eu já disse para você que eu prefiro ficar por cima?

Sango olhou-o com raiva e ficou de pé, o chutando na lateral do corpo, antes de o deixar livre. Bateu na camisola tentando livrar-se de uma poeira inexistente e guardou o punhal embaixo do travesseiro.

Se tivesse realmente matado Miroku, como passara por sua cabeça ao sentir-se acuada, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha iriam intimá-la. Acreditariam que ela era apenas mais uma espiã de Naraku. Que queria ficar de olho em Kagome, para assim que surgisse uma brecha na segurança, ela desse um sinal e o Hanyou a levasse embora novamente, dos braços daqueles que realmente a querem bem. E, acabariam por matá-la e mandá-la em uma bandeja para Naraku.

Fez um muxoxo e passou as mãos nos olhos, antes de voltar-se para Miroku, ainda estacionado no meio do quarto a olhá-la de maneira estranha, como se esperasse que ela fizesse poses sensuais para ele poder fotografar.

# Para que quer me fotografar?

# Ter uma foto sua ao meu lado para sempre me lembrar de seu belo rosto…

# Você é nojento! - cruzou os braços. - Saia! - disse, e ele a encarou sem entender.

# Antes de ir, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? - Sango cruzou os braços. - Você, alguma vez, já se deitou com outro homem? - ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas imediatamente, deixou o ódio brilhar neles.

# Saia já do meu quarto! - gritou. - Saia agora, Miroku! - pediu mais uma vez indicando a saída. - E se pensar, sonhar ou se atrever a entrar por esta porta novamente. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha irão mandar me prender ou me executar… Mas eu te mato! Estamos entendidos?

Bateu a porta com força, quando o rapaz, em fim se retirou do cômodo. Miroku sorriu abobalhado, e em seguida satisfeito, olhando para a máquina fotográfica e a alisando com carinho. Desta maneira retornou para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, para finalmente dormir.


	11. Omissão

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Omissão**

\Capítulo Dez\

**.  
**

Sango girou os olhos e fingiu não ver Miroku entrar sorrateiramente na cozinha, continuando a correr a torrada que fizera para tomar café. Ainda não conseguia esquecer o fato de Miroku ter entrado em seu quarto durante a madrugada para tirar uma foto sua, apenas para tê-la em seu travesseiro. Sabia que o rapaz tinha uma mente atormentava, mas jamais chegara a imaginar que fosse tanto assim, capaz de fazer tamanha besteira, e a fizesse pagar as conseqüências de seus atos, posteriormente.

Miroku sentou diante dela e pegou uma das torradas para passar a geléia posta sobre a mesa. E evitou um gemido de frustração ao ver a menina encarar a torrada com bastante atenção ao invés de dar-lhe atenção.

Pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção dela, mas fora inútil. Sango mordeu a torrada com vontade e pegou o copo de suco que tomava, ignorando por completo sua existência naquele ambiente.

# O que vou precisar fazer para você me desculpar? - perguntou tentando quebrar o silêncio entre ele e a Taiji-Ya, depois de tomar um gole do próprio suco. - Qual é Sango, não pode ficar com raiva de mim eternamente.

# Posso! - retrucou deixando claro a irritação em sua voz. - A única coisa que não posso fazer é te torturar fisicamente ou matar. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha me caçariam até a minha morte se o fizesse, e o mais provável é que eles vencessem por causa desse identificador em meu sangue. - comentou, enquanto olhava para a torrada cheia de geléia. - Sorte sua eles existirem…

Colocou o resto da torrada na boca, e ignorou-o ao chamar seu nome. E pensar que estava começando a achar que ele, no fundo, era um homem que valia a pena.

Levantou da cadeira, terminando de tomar seu suco e colocou o copo na pia e quase gritou ao se virar e dar de cara com Miroku, perigosamente próximo dela. Praguejou baixo e o olhou feio, por ter ousado prende-la entre os braços dele, a deixando sem escapatória.

# Miroku… Você está pedindo para levar uma boa surra… - disse entre dentes e ele sorriu.

# Adoro te ver com raiva. - comentou de forma provocante. Sango fechou os olhos e contou de um a dez, pedindo paciência para não acabar fazendo o que deveria ter feito durante aquela noite. - Vamos lá, Sango… desculpe-me por ter agido desta maneira. - ela cruzou os braços. - prometo para você que não farei mais isso… mas me desculpe… não quero ter de viver na mesma casa que você, sem você falar comigo.

# Então eu vou embora.

# Estou falando sério, Sango. Desculpe-me. - Sango bufou e respirou fundo antes de fazer um gesto com a cabeça.

# Está bem… Mas não quero que você toque em mim ou me faça aquele tipo de pergunta, novamente.

Ele sorriu e saltou sobre ela, em um gesto repentino, a abraçando com força. Em seguida a soltou e saiu saltitando até a sala, onde desapareceu ao entrar no quarto. Sango sorriu sem jeito e colocou uma das mãos no quadril sem saber o que fazer. Não conseguia entender a atitude do falso Houshi, mas também não conseguia ficar com muita raiva dele.

Bateu-se mentalmente e sacudiu a cabeça de forma exasperada, tentando não pensar naquilo e amaldiçoando-se por pensar sentir o que na realidade não existia. Aliás, ela era apenas um caso policial dele, uma pessoa que ele deveria ao mesmo tempo proteger e vigiar para evitar a traição. Depois que isso tudo acabasse, ela iria para a cadeia por ter tirado milhares de vidas, pois, não estava sendo controlada. Teria de esquecer a idéia de ter um caso com ele, para no final, não acabar se machucando.

E ainda restava-lhe a cruel verdade de ele não a querer por ter pertencido a dúzias de homens, e quando descobrir o que fez no passado.

Afastou-se do batente da cozinha e caiu de joelhos no chão ao sentir uma forte tontura. Abraçou a cabeça com as mãos, tentando fazer a imagem a sua frente parar de girar, e fechou os olhos com força ao não obter sucesso em sua ação.

Gemeu de dor, ao ouvir um forte apito zunir em seu ouvido, fazendo sua cabeça latejar de forma insuportável e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos fechados, enquanto suas unhas machucavam seu crânio.

# Pare! Por favor… - pediu num sussurro e de repente a dor cessou, da mesma maneira que havia vindo.

Apoiou a mão no chão, para evitar despencar, e pegou o ar com força, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. Abriu os olhos, apenas para ver as imagens embaçadas e tornou a fechá-los, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado ao outro.

Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse novamente.

XXXX

Kikyou abriu os olhos repentinamente e se sentou, com uma das mãos estendida diante do corpo, olhando assustada para os lados, como se esperasse ver alguém que não deveria estar ali, a encarar-lhe de maneira desafiadora. E ao constatar que apenas ela e um Sesshoumaru adormecido, se encontravam no quarto, não pode evitar suspirar aliviada.

Saltou da cama, sem permitir que Sesshoumaru notasse sua movimentação, e conseqüentemente despertasse. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta tomando extremo cuidado. Desceu as escadas e ao chegar na cozinha encheu um copo com água.

Desde que a descoberta da existência de Naraku e a verdade a respeito da morte de Kagome viera a tona, não conseguia dormir direito. Passava muitas noites em claro e as que conseguia dormir, simplesmente eram interrompidas por um pesadelo frustrante. Pesadelos, que lhe traziam memórias de um passado que ela almejava esquecer, ou coisas que nunca chegaram a acontecer.

Engoliu de uma vez só, toda a água contida em seu copo e colocou as mãos no batente da pia, para apoiar seu corpo.

Estava cansada de tudo aquilo, e especialmente de mentir para Sesshoumaru e todos os outros a respeito de Naraku e do passado de sua família. Mas não podia simplesmente, contar tudo a eles, até por que, metade das coisas ela desconhecia. Tinha de falar com Kagome antes, e confirmar suas suspeitas. Mas tal ato era impossível enquanto a menina se encontrasse naquele estado.

Necessitava que Kagome voltasse ao normal o mais rápido possível para confirmar sua tese e suspeitas, e especialmente, evitar que Naraku a pegasse de volta e deixasse-os sem informações nenhuma. Os medicamentos eram eficientes e a estavam ajudando, mas a cura se via muito distante e lenta. Precisava acelerá-la. Mas como?

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e tornou a abri-los fixando-os num ponto fixo na janela sobre a torneira, como se tentasse ver algo inexistente no exterior da casa.

# A não ser que…

Pensou em voz alta, fechando a mão com mais força sobre o copo, que estourou ao se assustar com o toque repentino do telefone.

Olhou dos cacos de vidro em sua mão para a sala, e suspirou desanimada, deixando-os cair propositalmente no chão. Simularia melhor a queda deles, e Sesshoumaru não teria certeza de que os poderes espirituais dela estavam ficando mais incontroláveis.

Abaixou-se para apanhar os cacos de vidro, ignorando o toque do telefone. Àquela hora da manhã, apenas ligariam as pessoas da SSJ, então o assunto era com Sesshoumaru, não valia a pena atender ao telefone. Praguejou baixo ao sentir o vidro cortar-lhe a pele da mão e levou o ferimento até os lábios, ouvindo o barulho de passos descendo a escada.

# O que houve? - a voz de Sesshoumaru veio quase que imediatamente.

# Estava tão concentrada que me assustei com o toque do telefone e acabei por derrubar o copo. - mostrou a mão cortada para ele, sorrindo-lhe fracamente. - Cortei o dedo enquanto apanhava os cacos, não se preocupe.

Tornou a apanhar os cacos, se sentindo incomodada com o olhar insistente, e desconfiado, de Sesshoumaru sobre si. Terminou o trabalho e ficou de pé, jogando os pequenos pedaços de vidro cuidadosamente na lixeira, antes de encarar o marido.

# Quem ligou?

# Ayame! – Encarou desde a mulher até os pedaços de vidro. – Inuyasha irá passar aqui com Kagome para lhe levar à sede da SSJ, pois ela deseja falar conosco… - Kikyou ficou de pé, estranhando a fala do marido. – Não irei poder lhe acompanhar… Necessito sair para resolver alguns problemas, mas creio que não demorarei muito neles. – ela sorriu levemente, ao sentir os lábios dele tocarem os seus em um beijo rápido. – Lhe encontro lá… Te amo!

# Também te amo…

Murmurou, decidida a deixar o assunto da regressão para mais tarde, e quanto todos estivessem juntos, para explicar, apenas uma vez. Sacudiu-se mentalmente, e tornou a abaixar-se para recolher os cacos de vidro.

XXXX

Kagome tocou no vidro aonde se podia ver toda a sala, olhando Miroku, Inuyasha, Ayame e Kikyou, conversarem a respeito de algo, aparentemente, importante. Franziu o cenho, e Sango parou ao lado dela, com os braços cruzados sobre a cintura, desejando saber o que de fato acontecia lá dentro. Afinal de contas, eles se falavam sem interrupções há quase exatos trinta minutos.

Haviam chegado naquele prédio há duas horas, e o fato de ainda não ter sido comunicada a respeito de nada, começava a atormentá-la de alguma maneira, especialmente com a ausência de Sesshoumaru.

# O que será que eles estão falando lá dentro, Kagome? - perguntou, sem esperar resposta da morena, que virou o rosto, fixando os orbes castanhos nela. - Você está escutando? Pode me fazer ouvir também?

A mão de Kagome, que estava sobre o vidro, foi coberta por uma camada rosa perolada, que imediatamente passou para o vidro. Permitindo que todo e qualquer ruído, por menor que fosse, pudesse ser ouvido por aqueles que estavam fora da sala. Sango sorriu para Kagome, que tornou a fixar a atenção no interior do quarto.

# Então quer dizer que ele também foi uma vítima… - disse Kikyou, lendo os conteúdos dos papéis impressos por Ayame, sentada na cadeira diante de seu computador. – Não pensei que seu pai estivesse envolvido no caso de Naraku… - encarou Miroku.

# E aparentemente não estava… nada nos arquivos consta que meu pai estivesse envolvido com Naraku no dia de sua morte, o caso dele era outro. - iniciou Miroku em voz baixa. – Acaso pensa que Naraku também possa ter enganado a todos, mudando o nome e aparência? Acham que uma das duas assassinou o meu pai? - perguntou incrédulo, olhando para Sango, através do espelho. A morena desviou os olhos para o lado, mostrando-se incomodada com o olhar dele.

Sango soltou o ar com força pelos lábios e Kagome abaixou o braço, interrompendo o feitiço, ao sentir que a Exterminadora não havia gostado do que ouvira. Caminhou e parou diante dela, que havia girado em quarenta e cinco graus no mesmo lugar.

# Qual é o nome do pai de Miroku, Kagome? - quis saber, olhando diretamente nos olhos da menina que era incapaz de se comunicar. - Fui eu quem o matei, não foi? Miroku me disse que ele morreu há anos atrás e Naraku ainda demorou a te colocar como assassina, não foi? Qual é o nome dele, Kagome? Eu sei que você sabe! É Yue Hino, não é? - a morena abaixou a cabeça, lhe dando a confirmação.

Mordeu os lábios com força, contendo a vontade de chorar, mas incapaz de impedir que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Tinha pesadelos com Naraku a rir enquanto pronunciava o nome Yue Hino repetidas vezes. E sempre acordava no momento em que o som de tiro acontecia, olhando suas mãos, podendo ver o sangue nela. Jamais entendera o motivo dos sonhos, mas agora tudo parecia explodir, como uma bomba dentro de sua cabeça.

Encostou-se a parede e deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão, abraçando a cabeça com as mãos, sentindo-a doer novamente, enquanto imagens passavam como um filme, mostrando-lhe uma parte de seu passado que esquecera. Fora ele, a primeira pessoa que assassinara a mando de Naraku.

Agora se recordava daquela noite, quando ele apareceu para ela, lhe entregando um papel onde estava escrito o nome e onde ela deveria encontrar aquele quem deveria ser assassinado por se meter com Naraku. Incapaz de ir contra as ordens dele, que encravou uma flecha no ombro de seu irmão mais novo, bem diante de seus olhos, quase atingido o coração, por ter se negado no primeiro momento, foi atrás de sua primeira vítima.

Tinha apenas quinze anos de idade e iria matar uma pessoa, que obviamente, jamais fizera nada de errado na vida.

Naquela noite, vestiu a roupa dada por Naraku e com mais dois Youkais partiu para sua missão. O seu mestre tinha medo de que ela tentasse algo, e como principiante, não conseguisse ir contra um homem com idade para ser seu pai, por isso, mandou dois de seus servos, junto a ela, para evitar contratempos maiores. Porém, quem deveria matar Yue Hino, era ela.

E assim o fez. Com destreza e sem necessitar da ajuda de ninguém conseguiu desarmar o agente da SSJ que estava completamente sozinho, em uma missão, para encontrar Naraku. E ao conseguir desarmá-lo, apontou a arma dada por Naraku, para a cabeça do homem ferido e com dificuldades na respiração, mas não atirou de imediato.

Yue lhe dizia que não havia necessidade de fazer aquilo. Ele a ajudaria a se livrar das mãos de quem quer que fosse que estivesse lhe fazendo aquilo. Mas mesmo naquela época, e com aquela idade, sabia que não seria tão fácil assim se livrar das mãos de Naraku. Chorou, vendo os Youkai o chutarem para que calasse a boca, e parasse de dizer coisas ilógicas, e no fim, tendo conhecimento de que o veneno espalhado pelo ar, por causa dos Youkais a lhe acompanhar, o mataria lentamente e de forma dolorosa, apertou o gatilho da arma.

Ficou em estado de choque, e apenas veio perceber que Naraku estava diante de si, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, quando o mesmo, pegou sua mão, onde ainda segurava firmemente a arma, e a forçou para soltar o revolver, antes de lhe dar um tapa na cara, lhe mandando parar de chorar, pois aquele direito, não mais possuía. A mesma coisa ele fez em seu segundo e terceiro assassinato, e no mesmo dia e naquela mesma noite, depois de violentá-la, a entregou nas mãos de Bankotsu. Para no dia seguinte, oferecer a ela o esquecimento, evitando seu enlouquecer. Mas apenas uma parte havia sido apagada da sua memória. A parte em que assassinara o pai de Miroku…

# Por que Naraku queria a morte de Yue Hino? - a voz violenta de Miroku, retirou Sango de seus pensamentos a respeito dos dias em que sofrera na mão de Naraku.

A jovem morena, ainda sentada no chão, olhou para o rapaz, analisando a expressão facial dele, uma das coisas, que Naraku lhe ensinou a fazer, para descobrir quando alguém mentia ou falava a verdade. Queria encontrar, uma boa maneira para contar a verdade para o rapaz. Entretanto, como poderia contar para alguém, que estava preste a querer agir de forma violenta, que ela havia sido a assassina de seu pai?

Piscou, sentindo os olhares de Miroku, Inuyasha e Kikyou sobre si, e respirou profundamente.

# Yue já estava na cola dele há anos, embora isto não deva constar nos relatórios… – pronunciou em voz baixa, ficando de pé. – Alguns informantes de Naraku já haviam o alertado a respeito do provável perigo que ele seria no futuro. - iniciou a explicação em voz baixa, calculando delicadamente o peso de cada uma de suas palavras, afinal, não queria que o rapaz passasse a lhe odiar e desejar a sua morte, especialmente naquele momento, quando havia descoberto que estava apaixonada por ele. - Yue se encontrou com Naraku uma vez. Pelo que eu entendi, ele havia visto Naraku juntamente com Kagome, na rua. - abaixou o olhar. - Naraku não gostou de saber disso, pois poderia trazer problemas para o seu plano, alterando a versão da morte de Kagome, e mandou matá-lo.

# Quem o fez? - quis saber o rapaz, deixando transparecer a raiva em sua voz.

A moça ficou em silêncio, mas não se atreveu a desviar os olhos dos dele, enquanto Inuyasha tocava seu ombro lhe pedindo calma. E Miroku entendeu o que aquele silêncio significava. Passou a mão no rosto e girou no mesmo lugar dando as costas para ela, não acreditando naquilo.

# Por que não me contou?

# Não é uma coisa no qual gosto de me lembrar. - rebateu.

# Você excluiu ele de sua lista quando nos deu o nome de quem Naraku mandou assassinar. - quase gritou, virando e avançando para a moça, e não percebendo o pequeno sobressalto que causou em Kagome, parada ao lado dela.

# Excluí muitos nomes, por não recordar do nome e sabes disso. – o corrigiu. – E já disse… Não é uma coisa no qual gosto de me lembrar. Ele foi o primeiro que matei. - disse com os dentes serrados, segurando a vontade de chorar. - Para mim aquele dia jamais chegou a existir, Miroku! Apaguei de minha mente…

# Como você o matou? - perguntou, fingindo não ouvir Inuyasha lhe pedir calma.

# Você sabe como eu o fiz… - sibilou, afinal o rapaz tinha conhecimento de que Yue havia sido morto com um tiro na cabeça. - Então pare de me fazer perguntas… - elevou um pouco a voz, desesperada. - Age como se eu tivesse matado seu pai por desejo próprio! Acaso esqueceu que Naraku me manipulava?

# Isso não é justificativa para o motivo pelo qual não contou isso da gente! - avançou mais um paço e Kagome fixou sua atenção no rapaz humano, o que não passou despercebido pelos outros. - Por que não contou? - gritou com a moça, que deixou uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.

# Eu não gosto de me lembrar desse dia! Quantas vezes mais necessito repetir isso para que você entenda?

Deu as costas para o rapaz no intuito de ir embora dali. Inuyasha segurou o rapaz humano o pedindo para se controlar, afinal de contas ele jamais fora daquela maneira, mas Miroku não quis ouvir ao amigo, desvencilhou-se de seu toque e foi atrás de Sango, que já se encontrava a uma distancia significativa deles.

Kagome seguiu os gestos do agente, com os olhos e faltando poucos centímetros para ele tocar o braço da moça, ela estendeu o braço. Inuyasha e Kikyou assistiram, apreensivos, a mão dela ser envolta por uma luz rósea, esperando que Kagome não tentasse fazer nada com Miroku.

Sango sentiu um calafrio no estômago e a energia de Kagome aumentar como acontecera, muitas vezes antes, ainda quando se encontrara sob o domínio de Naraku, e pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, fechando os olhos.

# Naquela noite eu fui violentada quatro vezes!

Gritou a moça, quando Miroku fechou a mão sobre seu braço e a puxou de forma indelicada, para forçá-la encará-lo e repetindo a pergunta que fazia. Miroku ficou em estado de choque, e Kagome abaixou a mão, enquanto as lágrimas caíam dos olhos da amiga.

# Naraku me violentou na frente de meu irmão… - disse com a voz falha. - E depois me jogou nos braços de um dos amiguinhos dele… Batia-me cada vez que eu ameaçava chorar… Disse-me que não tinha o direito de fazê-lo, uma vez que eu era uma assassina. - Puxou o braço, se livrando dele. - É por isso… também… que eu não gosto de me lembrar deste dia.

Terminou sua fala e deu as costas, para abandonar o andar pelas escadas que apenas iam até o segundo piso. Com Kagome indo atrás dela, sabendo exatamente o que fazia.

# Satisfeito agora? - Kikyou passou por ele, para alcançar Sango e Kagome.

Miroku olhou para Inuyasha, desejando que ele lhe acertasse um soco na cara, afinal, era exatamente daquilo que ele necessitava depois de ter feito o que fez. Sango não tinha culpa alguma da morte de seu pai. Assim como ele, havia sido uma vítima de Naraku. Mas a raiva o cegou de tal forma, que apenas voltou a si ao ver a jovem sair correndo dali em um estado terrível.

# Sorte sua, Himura ter gritado com você naquele momento. – disse Inuyasha. – Kagome estava pronta para te atacar… - Miroku abaixou a cabeça e Inuyasha suspirou.

Sango limpou as lágrimas e encostou a cabeça na parede da escadaria que levava até o telhado daquele prédio, sem saber exatamente como havia sido capaz de subir todas aquelas escadas, rapidamente, e não se encontrar esgotada. Sorriu fracamente ao ver Kagome parar diante dela, após subir o último degrau, a abaixar-se a sua frente, abraçando as pernas com uma das mãos e a outra, estendendo para limpar seu rosto molhado com lágrimas.

# Não queria que você o atacasse como fez da última fez… - murmurou, segurando a mão da amiga, lembrando do destino do último que gritou com ela, na frente de Kagome, deixando Naraku temeroso. – Diferente dos outros eu gosto dele, Kagome. E ele só estava com raiva pelo pai dele.

# Mas ele poderia ter visto que a culpa não era sua! – Sango viu por cima do ombro de Kagome, Kikyou aparecer, terminando de subir aquele lance de escada. – Mas isto não justifica o motivo pelo qual ocultou de nós Yue Hino. Teria evitado esse problema.

# Acha mesmo? – questionou descrente, a encarando, antes de abaixar a cabeça. – No fim do dia, enquanto estava sentada no local onde Naraku nos mantinha, ele apareceu para mim, com Kagome ao seu lado. Disse que jamais iria permitir a perda de minha sanidade, como estava mostrando que poderia acontecer, pois era capaz de sentir minha mente se rachando. – engoliu seco. – E apagou de minha mente, metade dos acontecimentos daquele dia… mas disse que era a primeira e última vez. Que era melhor eu ir me acostumando com isto, se não quisesse ver meu irmão morto. – deu de ombros. – Acho que de alguma maneira o feitiço que ele fez Kagome colocar em mim, deve ter se rompido, depois de ouvir o nome do pai de Miroku, hoje.

Kikyou sentou ao lado de Sango, encostando a cabeça na parede, enquanto respirava profundamente se recuperando da subida. Viu Kagome sentar-se sobre a própria perna, passando a brincar com a pulseira prateada e sem enfeites, em seu punho.

# Acho que a mente de Kagome não se perdeu completamente. – falou, conseguindo a atenção de Sango. – Antes de ser levada por Naraku ela também não gostava de ver alguém gritando comigo. Meus pais evitavam até mesmo fazê-lo quando ela estava por perto, pois ela não agia de maneira correta. – sorriu. – Normalmente ela destruía algo caro da casa, para chamar a atenção deles para ela, fazendo-os esquecerem-se de mim naquele momento. – suspirou. – Ela não perdeu a capacidade de amar alguém como se fosse à irmã mais velha…

# Desculpe… - Sango murmurou abaixando a cabeça. – Tomei seu lugar na vida dela…

# Não tenho pelo que lhe desculpar… Você cuidou dela enquanto ela estava nas mãos de Naraku… ela reconheceu isto, e sem ninguém no qual se apoiar… se apoiou em você. Se você não existisse, acredito que teríamos dificuldade em criá-la e trazê-la novamente a si.

XXXX

Abriu a porta do apartamento e imediatamente teve seu pescoço envolto pelos braços finos. Sentiu a cabeça deitar sobre seu ombro e lágrimas os molhar e afastou-se da porta, a fechando enquanto segurava a mulher pela cintura a afastando de si, para poder ver seus olhos vermelhos e inchados por causa das lágrimas.

Enterrou a mão no bolso da calça a assistindo se afastar trêmula dele, para sentar em uma poltrona no centro da sala dotada de poucos cômodos, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as pernas e cobrindo o rosto com a mão. Girou os olhos, achando que talvez, acalmá-la fosse ser mais difícil do que ele imaginara, e retirando o sobretudo para colocá-lo sobre o sofá, se aproximou dela, sentando no bloco de mármore enfeitado, a servir como mesinha de centro, diante dela.

# Perdão por tirá-lo de sua casa… - murmurou, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo. – Sua esposa deve ter ficado com raiva por sair a esta hora. – ele negou com a cabeça, limpando uma lágrima a cair de seus olhos. – Não sei por que ele ainda faz isto, Sesshoumaru. Parece gostar de me fazer sofrer… Disse que mataria a menina se não tivesse o que quer… Ela só tem oito anos… não tem culpa de nada… - disse rapidamente.

# O que ele quer desta vez? – ela mordeu os lábios, abaixando a cabeça, mostrando não querer dizer aquilo a ele. – Já que me chamou, acho melhor me dizer de uma vez…

# Quer que eu te mate! – respondeu, fixando os olhos nos dele, querendo desvendar ainda mais a respeito da reação dele aquela noticia. – Ou quer que eu revele tudo a sua esposa… - Sesshoumaru manteve-se inexpressivo. – Papai parece simplesmente não entender… ou acho que ele simplesmente enlouqueceu…

# Irei dar um jeito nisto… - ficou de pé, indo até uma das portas da casa a abrindo, para ter acesso ao quarto onde uma criança dormia calmamente, abraçada a uma boneca. – Ele sabe que você me ligou? – olhou para a mulher, de cabelos a caírem até abaixo do ombro, a vendo negar, enquanto ficava de pé.

# Ao menos acho… - murmurou dando com os ombros. – Sesshoumaru…

O chamou, receosa, o fazendo desconfiar, da maneira como ela mecha nos dedos da mão. Mostrando nervosismo por algo maior, que a simples visita dele ou o que acabara de lhe dizer. A conhecia a séculos, e mesmo que houvesse deixado de vê-la diariamente, conhecia-a perfeitamente bem. Caminhou até ela, tocando-lhe a face, a fazendo encará-lo, e deixando a mostra o arranhão profundo próximo aos lábios.

# Quem? – os lábios tremeram, e ela fechou os olhos, ao sentir as unhas dele ferir-lhe o rosto, ao apertá-la com mais força. – Quem?

# Você sabe quem, Sesshoumaru… - murmurou, abrindo os olhos, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse de um deles. – Sou escrava dele… Queria que levasse Sarah embora daqui… assim ela não teria o mesmo destino que eu… Leve-a… Sem o peso dela em minhas costas… posso negar-me a obedecer suas vontades… Não preciso temer em sua escravidão ou morte por causa da ira dele…

# Estou tendo problemas demais… - afastou-se, dando as costas a ela. – Não posso ter uma criança em meus pés agora, traria problemas, inclusive para ela. – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Lhe ligarei, pedindo noticias, assim que puder, e lhe direi algo para escapar de mais uma idéia de seu pai. Irei resolver isto. – vestiu o sobretudo, e retirou a carteira de dentro do bolso. – Não hesite em me ligar, acaso ele apronte uma das suas. – retirou algumas notas, e estendeu para que ela pegasse. – Está aqui algum dinheiro, caso necessite.

# Te amo… jamais lhe liguei para pedir dinheiro, Sesshoumaru. – receou em pegar.

# Sei que não é uma aproveitadora. Agora pegue, antes que me irrite. Pense que é para Sarah.

Ela sorriu forçadamente, pegando o dinheiro, e em seguida, o assistindo sair de dentro de seu apartamento sem dizer mais nada. Abaixou os olhos para o dinheiro que Sesshoumaru lhe dera e mais uma vez, chorou, sentindo a temperatura do local cair inexplicável e rapidamente, significando que ele estava por perto.

Mordeu os lábios, erguendo a cabeça e olhando, sem realmente ver, a porta diante de si, enquanto sentia os braços envolverem-lhe a cintura, e o queixo pousar em seu ombro. Ele tomou o dinheiro de sua mão e sorriu triunfante, contando o dinheiro diante de seus olhos.

# Sabe querida Kagura… - a voz de Naraku veio baixa, e virou o rosto, fechando os olhos, derramando uma lágrima. – Jamais pensei que sua relação com o primogênito de um de meus maiores inimigos, fosse me servir de alguma coisa, um dia. – o dinheiro pegou fogo, e Naraku o largou, deixando as cinzas cair no chão. – Continue assim, Kagura… e prometo que darei a você e minha neta, a liberdade, que deseja.

Riu em voz alta, desfazendo o contato, e desaparecendo no meio da sala, levando o dinheiro consigo. Kagura gemeu, e deixou-se cair de joelhos no centro da sala, cobrindo o rosto, chorando copiosamente por estar fazendo aquilo. Por isto não chegou a notar que a criança, até então dormindo, acordara e encontrava-se parada a porta, a olhando e abraçando com força a boneca de pano.

Limpou as lágrimas, e fez um gesto para que a criança se aproximasse e pudesse abraçá-la, afagando os cabelos de cor branca.

# Me perdoe, Sesshoumaru…


	12. Perdão

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Perdão**

\Capítulo Onze\

.

Inuyasha olhou para a menina sentada na posição de lótus na cama de solteira, com os olhos azuis fixos em um ponto do espelho de corpo inteiro, a refletir sua imagem abraçada ao urso de pelúcia. Haviam acabado de chegar ao apartamento e ele imediatamente prepara algo para ela poder comer antes de se deitar e ele poder administrar o medicamento.

Entrou no quarto, carregando um prato de sopa e sentou-se a beira da cama. Ao afundar da cama, os olhos azuis se desviaram do espelho e se fixaram nos dourados de Inuyasha, e um sorriso sincero surgiu nos lábios dela, o surpreendendo.

# É a primeira vez que eu vejo este seu sorriso desde aquela noite… - olhou para a comida. - Esta com fome? - encheu uma colher e estendeu para ela, aguardando que abrisse a boca. - Abra a boca para comer, Kagome. - ele sorriu ao vê-la obedecer. - Está boa? É a primeira vez que eu faço uma sopa… - informou enquanto continuava a alimentá-la. - Por que você faz aquilo hoje, Kagome? - a expressão dela se tornou neutra como antes, mostrando que havia entendido a pergunta, mas não iria responder o que ele queria saber. - Você sabe quem é o traidor não sabe? Por que não me diz quem é o traidor e traidor de quem, Kagome? - ela virou o rosto para tornar a mirar o espelho. - Tudo bem… Não precisa me dizer nada, mas volte a comer… Ótimo… - disse ao ver os olhos dela pousarem no prato de sopa.

Pousou o prato vazio no criado mudo ao lado da cama, assim que Kagome terminou de comer, e passou a mão no rosto da menina, que abraçara com mais força o urso, o fazendo se lembrar da existência da gravidez dela, e dos dias em que ela falava com ele.

Naquela época, vez ou outra, seus ouvidos imploravam para que ela calasse a boca. Normalmente, quando brigava com os pais, ou sabia que estava fazendo algo de muito errado ao visitá-lo sem autorização, ficava ansiosa e falava compulsivamente.

Atualmente, pedia para que ela voltasse a falar e brigar com ele, quando a chamasse de bruxa, ou até mesmo quando a tratasse como criança. Tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos que ela nutria por ele, mas nunca imaginou que algum dia poderia sentir o mesmo. Achava que ela era como sua irmã mais nova, entretanto, no dia em que ela apareceu morta, descobriu que na realidade, os pais dela tinham razão em temer a amizade dos dois. Ele a amava, embora fosse apenas uma criança.

Jamais havia sentido seu coração doer da maneira como doeu ao ver o corpo da criança que saíra de sua casa em uma noite, após uma pequena discussão, coberto de ferimentos profundos.

# Gostaria de saber o que teria sido de nós se nada disso tivesse acontecido? Se Naraku não tivesse se metido entre nós dois? - disse em voz baixa, passando a mão pelo urso para tocar no ventre dela, imaginando que aquele filho poderia ser dos dois. – Nós teríamos continuado amigos? Você já sabe se seu filho vai ser menino ou menina? - perguntou fazendo com que ela o encarasse com duvida, enquanto se desfazia do objeto. - Quer saber? - ela não fez nenhum movimento. - Vai ser uma menina e tenho certeza que vai ser tão bonita quanto você. - pegou o ar com força pela boca, desfazendo o contato entre os dois e ficando de pé, indo até o armário para pegar a caixa preta onde estava o remédio. - Ayame disse que este é um pouco mais forte que o outro. - encheu a seringa com o líquido transparente, e a deixou de lado enquanto pegava o braço de Kagome, e passava álcool sobre ele. - Mas me disse que de nada afetará na gravidez. - sorriu fazendo-a fixar os olhos sobre ele, enquanto perfurava sua pele com a agulha. - Creio que algum dia desses poderemos sair para fazer compras. Vai ser bom para você. - guardou o material, e passou a mão no rosto dela, afastando-se e pegando o prato abandonado sobre o criado mudo. - Durma!

Após se encontrar sozinha, Kagome abaixou a cabeça e fechou os punhos com força sobre o lugar onde Inuyasha havia recentemente lhe tocado ao falar sobre o filho que ela iria ter.

Ergueu a cabeça para encarar a porta fechada, e deixando uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos azuis, enquanto a porta do guarda roupas se abria, e de dentro dela saíam quatro caixas do mesmo tamanho e cor daquela, de onde ele retirara a seringa com o medicamento. As quatro caixas, se abriram, revelando seu conteúdo.

As seringas, e as ampolas com medicamentos, flutuaram, parando diante dos olhos de Kagome.

# Perdão… - murmurou, antes de abaixar a cabeça, permitindo que mais lágrima caísse de seus olhos, enquanto os frascos, as seringas e as caixas se desintegravam e desapareciam como se jamais tivessem existido.

XXXX

Miroku suspirou deprimido, enquanto fechava a porta do apartamento e via Sango passar direto para o quarto que lhe fora dado, sem pronunciar qualquer tipo de palavra. Evitava até mesmo encará-lo. Fora assim todo o percurso. E ele não a culpava.

Sofrera um choque ao descobrir que ela havia sido a assassina de seu pai, mas ela não tivera culpa daquilo. Estava sendo manipulada e torturada por Naraku. Deveria ter se controlado e medido o tamanho de suas palavras.

Abaixou a cabeça, jogando o molho de chaves para o alto e o capturando no ar, antes de ir para o próprio quarto e tomar um banho gelado, no intuito de relaxar um pouco, e pensar numa maneira de retornar a falar com a moça no quarto ao lado.

Saiu do banheiro, completamente vestido, meia hora depois e foi para a cozinha, preparar algo para comer, encontrando Sango sentada no banco de madeira, comendo um sanduíche e tomando um suco de laranja que ela havia feito naquela manhã. Sentou diante dela e começou a preparar o próprio sanduíche, em silêncio.

# Me desculpe por não ter lhe contado a respeito de seu pai. – murmurou a morena, sem desviar os olhos de seu alimento. – Mas eu realmente não me recordava de nada até hoje, quando ouvi o nome dele.

# Está tudo bem, Sango… - falou, sorrindo levemente. – Eu também passei dos limites. Não deveria ter me descontrolado daquela maneira, sabendo que você foi explorada por Naraku durante anos e anos… - abaixou a cabeça. – E me desculpe por fazê-la se lembrar a respeito do que fizeram a você àquela noite.

# Naraku não me livrou destas memórias. Lembro-me delas todas as noites antes de dormir… e morro de medo que isto se repita. – revelou, apertando com força o copo com suco. – Disse só me bastar aquele trauma para me fazer ver que ele podia comigo, e eu não precisava lembrar de que alguém me prometera ajuda. – ergueu os olhos, avermelhados pelas lágrimas, fixando-os nos dele. – Quer saber por que ele mandou matar seu pai?

Miroku não realizou qualquer espécie de movimento, afinal, embora desejasse saber, naquele momento era incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Pois isto significava que Naraku não era tão desconhecido assim, como eles acharam ser ao ouvirem seu nome pela primeira vez.

# Yue já estava atrás dele a um tempo, tentando descobrir algo a respeito do tráfico da droga prisioneira. – começou, suspirando e encostando-se na parede. – De alguma maneira descobriu sobre a existência dela e o efeito que ela podia causar a alguém… - deu de ombros, enquanto Miroku a encarava com incredulidade, afinal nada havia a respeito daquilo nos arquivos da SSJ. – Não deve ter tomado conhecimentos, pois memórias e arquivos a respeito disto foram apagados antes mesmo da morte de seu pai. – informou, como se fosse capaz de ler a mente dele. – Mas… certo dia… Seu pai acabou vendo Kagome com Naraku, na rua. – engoliu seco. – Pode imaginar o que aconteceu… afinal… naquela época Kagome já havia sido dada como morta… e Naraku não queria ver seus planos irem por água abaixo… por isto… mandou-me matá-lo.

Tomou um gole do suco, segurando o copo com as duas mãos, no intuito de disfarçar o tremor por se lembrar daquela noite, onde Kagome também acabara por matar um dos servos de Naraku, que ousara desafiá-lo. E embora Naraku gostasse de ver sofrimento, este já havia falhado uma vez, permitindo que Yue chegasse a ele, e detestava ouvir qualquer tipo de reclamação ou ordem a respeito de suas atitudes para com quem pertencia a ele.

Sentiu Miroku tocar-lhe a mão e apertá-la numa espécie de consolo e deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos, ao se recordar que tal servo de Naraku, havia lhe prometido ajuda, e que havia se apaixonado por ele, mesmo sabendo ser errado.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela, a forçando a ficar de pé, para que pudesse abraçá-la enquanto chorava. Sango afundou a cabeça em seu peito, agradecida por ele segurar-lhe a cintura com força, pois, com toda a certeza, acabaria caindo no chão.

Miroku alisou-lhe os cabelos, apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela, imaginando como nem ela e nem Kagome haviam acabado por enlouquecer por causa das atrocidades que passaram durante esses sete e seis anos. Imaginando o que estaria a acontecer com a criança Rin Chyo, se ela realmente estiver nas mãos de Naraku.

Beijou-lhe a testa, pedindo-lhe calma.

XXXX

Kagura ainda não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual seu mestre desejara a convocação de tais seres inúteis e fúteis, entretanto nada poderia fazer a não ser acatar as ordens dele, como um cachorrinho de estimação. Ele poderia tirar-lhe a vida no momento que quisesse, e não queria dar a ele motivo para aquilo.

Os dois riam de maneira maníaca e tal coisa estava começando a irritá-la. Por fim, acabou por soltar um fraco suspiro e com o abaixar de leque, provocou uma pequena camada de ar, que bateu entre os dois, os assustando e fazendo o silêncio finalmente reinar entre eles.

# Naraku quer saber se vocês aceitam ou não?

# Recuperar a vadia amante dele e vadia Exterminadora nada sensual, dele? - perguntou um que possuía voz afeminada, dando um passo à frente. - Não gosto de mulheres, mas aquelas duas estão no pico. Aquela vadia de nome Sango, quase me matou.

# Não fale assim de Sango, Jakotsu! - censurou o outro, fazendo o primeiro cruzar os braços, visivelmente irritado. - Afinal de contas, apesar de tudo, ela é uma ótima companheira de cama. - disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, antes de encarar Kagura. - Fiquei sabendo que a Miko está grávida dele, é verdade? - Jakotsu abriu a boca, indignado. - Primeiro a vadia da Kikyou… e agora a irmãzinha indefesa dela? Naraku não perde mesmo o tempo dele… O pior é que ele sempre escolhe as mais impossíveis.

# Meu mestre sempre teve um gosto estranho para paixões, Bankotsu. Parece que ele apenas sente atração por aquelas que podem matá-lo com facilidade. - sorriu, colocando o leque diante dos lábios. - Mas o que podemos fazer em relação a isso? A vida e a decisão é dele. Mas então…? O que devo dizer a ele? Sim ou não?

# Nós vamos, Kagura. - disse Bankotsu, fazendo Jakotsu se calar e olha-lo de forma incrédula. - Diga para Naraku, que assim que ele nos der o sinal, pegaremos Kagome e Sango. Mas diga que querei um prêmio por isso. Não irei correr risco de vida, se não for receber nada em troca. E creio que ele saiba o que desejo.

# Himura em sua cama, mais uma vez… - falou a Youkai, o vendo rir em confirmação. – Creio que ele conceberá este seu desejo, uma vez que não pode matá-la por causa da vadia Miko que espera seu filho. – falou abaixando o leque, sob o olhar intrigado do rapaz. – Algo sobre ela proteger Himura da mesma maneira que protegia Kikyou. – Bankotsu a encarou interessado. – Ele disse que vai castigá-la por ter aberto a boca, e creio que isto implica em você se satisfazer até ela implorar pelo perdão.

# Vou adorar castigá-la. – passou a língua nos lábios, enquanto Jakotsu ria. - Afinal de contas nenhuma outra mulher me fez tão feliz como ela. E sei, que embora ela negue e chore, ela gosta de me sentir amando-a como nenhum outro fez ou irá fazer. Afinal… que homem iria querer uma assassina que já pertenceu a dúzias e dúzias de homens.

# Entendo! – murmurou. - Irei dizer a ele suas condições, mas creio que ele não negará seu pedido, é capaz de dá-la de presente a você se trouxer a amante dele o mais depressa o possível para seus braços. - suspirou. - Mas espero que seja sensato e não tente nenhuma gracinha com a vadia Miko. É capaz de Naraku presentear-lhe com sua morte dolorosa por ela.

# Jamais seria estúpido em me meter com a Miko assassina, Kagura. - revelou. - Já vi a dor que ela proporciona, uma vez, e pretendo não vê-la novamente, e muito menos senti-la.

# Inteligente de sua parte. Adeus! - Kagura sorriu satisfeita, e com um sacolejar do leque, criou um tornado e desapareceu.

# Bankotsu? Esqueceu-se que foram aquelas vadias que assassinaram todos os nossos cinco irmãos? - ele negou com a cabeça. - Então por que vamos recuperá-las para Naraku?

# Somos escravos de Naraku, Jakotsu. - disse seriamente, caminhando até um canto da sala e pegando uma espada que estava jogada no chão. - Temos que obedecer às ordens dele… - passou o dedo na lâmina da espada e sorriu para Jakotsu. - Vou encontrar com Sango novamente.

# Você realmente gostou dela?

# Dela e de Kagome! - disse sorrindo. - As duas me proporcionaram horas magníficas… Mas não poderei mais tocar em Kagome, já que provavelmente eles devem estar recuperando a mente dela. Apenas uma faísca de energia dela, será capaz de me matar… E não pretendo morrer tão cedo, meu adorado irmão.

Jakotsu sorriu de maneira maquiavélica, mostrando gostar da fala do único irmão que sobrara vivo. Haviam enfrentado Naraku a dois anos e falharam. As duas meninas que o protegiam, destruíram facilmente os outros cinco que formavam seu bando e quase os mataram. Não o fizeram, por ordens superioras, pois Naraku queria os dois mais fortes, vivos, para poder utilizá-los em seus planos de destruição e assassinato, vez ou outra. E, essencialmente, para punir aquela que era escrava dele há anos. Embora, Kagome também houvesse ido parar nos braços dele, por três vezes.

Agora eles tinham a chance de se vingar do Hanyou. Poderiam acabar mortos após ou durante essa façanha, mas deixariam Naraku sem suas duas preciosidades mais caras.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto de casal, jogando o sobretudo de qualquer maneira sobre a poltrona ao lado da enorme cama onde dormia todos os dias. Suspirou entrando no banheiro e abrindo a torneira para jogar um pouco de água no rosto, pensando em todos os problemas que os estavam atingindo nos últimos dias.

Primeiro Kagome Higurashi, sua cunhada, que havia sido dada como morta anos atrás. Agora Kagura voltava com os problemas que haviam acabado a trás anos atrás.

Apoiou a mão no mármore da pia e observou a água cair da torneira, com bastante interesse, pensando em como se livraria daquele problema. Ergueu a cabeça, encarando a própria imagem no espelho, e recordando da existência do irmão mais novo, afinal, Inuyasha sabia a respeito daquele estorvo e seria o mais indicado para ajudá-lo com isso.

# Onde esteve?

A voz calma de Kikyou, o arrancou de seus devaneios, e desligando a torneira, encarou a esposa parada na porta do banheiro, usando um rob de seda sobre a camisola branca, e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Secou o rosto e passou para o quarto sem respondê-la. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e pegou uma roupa de dormir, sendo assistido por Kikyou, a estreitar os olhos por não obter resposta.

# O que está acontecendo? – tornou a questionar, sentindo que a energia dele estava diferente. – Por que está agindo desta maneira e não apareceu na SSJ hoje?

# Estive resolvendo outros problemas! – respondeu, passando novamente para o banheiro, sem olhar para a esposa. Mais por sentir-se mal por ter de enganá-la, que por outra coisa. – Lhe disse isto antes de sair…

# Sim, disse! – confirmou, o vendo começar a despir a blusa social que usava. – Mas não disse para onde foi e por que apenas voltou agora, agindo como se algo errado tivesse acontecido. – falou, obtendo o olhar dele. – O que aconteceu, afinal de contas? Nem se interessou em saber o que de tão importante Ayame tinha para nos dizer a final. Não está agindo como você, afinal!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, vendo o brilho de raiva nos olhos castanhos de Kikyou, tendo conhecimento que a qualquer instante ela explodiria e começaria a gritar. Mesmo que ela jamais o tenha feito, sabia o limite de sua esposa. Suspirou e apoiou a mão no mármore.

# O que foi que Ayame disse? – perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção dela, pois se continuassem assim, obviamente uma briga estouraria. E naquele momento, não desejava brigar com ela.

# Que o pai de Miroku foi assassinado por Naraku. – falou rapidamente, desconfiada. – Depois Sango confirmou, dizendo que fora ela quem o matara, mas não disse antes, por Naraku ter apagado sua memória. Parece que Yue sabia a respeito da prisioneira e que a morte de Kagome havia sido uma farsa.

# Entendo! – disse, ligando o chuveiro.

# Onde e com quem você esteve? – tornou a perguntar.

# Fui resolver alguns problemas… nada de mais Kikyou… e depois fui almoçar num restaurante onde perdi a hora pensando a respeito desses problemas que nos rodeiam. – falou, a encarando seriamente. – Preciso tomar um banho… estou cansado! – e dando um rápido beijo nos lábios da esposa, fechou a porta do banheiro.

Kikyou cruzou os braços sobre o peito e bateu com o pé direito, infantilmente no chão, mostrando não ter gostado do comportamento de Sesshoumaru. Sabia que ele lhe escondia algo, e que não podia colocá-lo contra a parede, quando ela mesma possuía seus segredos, mas não acreditava ser capaz de conviver com ele daquela maneira.

Mordeu os lábios e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, cuidadosamente atrás de si, depois de entrar no quarto de Kagome. Ergueu a mão esquerda diante do rosto e encarou o anel de ouro que brilhava no seu dedo anular, permitindo que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos.

_"Não se preocupe Kikyou-nee-chan… você se casará e será feliz…"_

XXXX

Remexeu-se na cama, sentindo pontadas e um formigamento estranho em seu corpo. Bateu no travesseiro, tentando retornar ao sono, aliás, estava cedo demais para se levantar, mas de nada adiantou. Seu corpo começava a ficar estranhamente dormente e teve de abrir os olhos e se sentar para ver se tal sensação passava.

Estreitou os orbes dourados para as paredes de seu quarto ao ver um filete róseo de energia passar por ela, como se estivesse em curto. Saltou da cama e saiu do quarto, em direção ao quarto de Kagome, pensando que as explicações estariam com ela.

Tocou a maçaneta da porta e praguejou baixo olhando para a queimadura em sua mão. A casa inteira estava carregada por uma energia espiritual. Tentou ouvir algum som estranho no interior do quarto, mas apenas havia o silêncio, significando que a jovem deveria estar dormindo e tendo um pesadelo.

Pegou o ar com força e ignorando a dor abriu a porta do quarto. E no exato momento em que fez isso, uma camada de energia poderosa o atingiu no peito e o atirou para longe do quarto. Sentiu os cacos do vidro da mesa de centro penetrarem sua pele e algumas gotas de sangue deixarem seu corpo e deixou a cabeça pender para traz, por causa do cansaço.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

_O baque leve provocado pelo impacto do objeto na madeira, seguiu o som de algo pontiagudo cortando o ar com velocidade, e por causa do mesmo, a menina de onze anos de idade abandonou a ente materna a lhe ensinar uma nova receita de bolo, indo correndo em direção ao jardim, onde a mais velha encontrava-se treinando arco e flecha, como sempre fazia durante as manhãs dos finais de semana._

_# Você é ótima nisto, Kikyou. Nunca erra uma… - disse em voz baixa, estacionando ao lado da irmã, e fixando os olhos, brilhando em admiração, na flecha presa no centro do alvo. - Será que eu poderia tentar uma vez?_

_# Okaa-san não estava te ensinado a fazer um bolo, Kagome? - perguntou em voz baixa, indo recolher a flecha para atirar mais uma vez._

_# Estava! - a criança sorriu logo em seguida fazendo uma expressão contrariada, assistindo cada movimento da irmã. - Mas ela teve de atender ao telefonema de uma das amigas dela, e eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, a lá dentro com Okaa-san. - mordeu o lábio inferior, ao olhar de Kikyou. - Ultimamente ela tem me falado coisas bastante estranhas e está me pondo medo, Kikyou-nee-chan… E ela não gosta da minha amizade com Inuyasha._

_# Okaa-san apenas teme que algo de errado lhe aconteça, Kagome. - disse._

_# Mas ela esta me fazendo mal com as coisas que fala, aneue… - mordeu a ponta do dedo polegar, olhando inocentemente para a mais velha. – Me deixa tentar uma vez? - pediu, juntando as mãos, em sinal de quem ia implorar, e começando a saltitar. - Por favor, Aneue… apenas uma vez!_

_# Tudo bem, mas não deixe Okaa-san nem sonhar em saber que eu lhe deixei pegar nisto. - entregou a arma para a mais nova. - Ela irá enlouquecer e colocar nós duas de castigo._

_Ajudou-a com o posicionamento e com a maneira de segurar a arma um pouco grande para ela, corretamente. E ajoelhando-se atrás dela, ficou sussurrando como deveria mirar e não se deixar distrair com sons distantes ou alheios, e como conseqüência, errar o alvo._

_Surpreendeu-se, mas sorriu animadora vendo a mais nova pular ao seu redor, feliz por ter conseguido acertar o centro do alvo, na primeira tentativa._

_# Kikyou! - o chamado dela, fez com que desviasse a atenção do alvo para a face preocupada dela, enquanto apontava para fora. - Aquele não é o mesmo cara do parque?_

_Seus olhos encontraram-se com os do mesmo que, há dias atrás oferecera um doce para a criança, e sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Detestava a maneira como ele a encarava, e muito mais o sorriso que ele dera quando os olhos pousaram sobre a menina escondida atrás de suas pernas, antes de ir embora. Parecia o sorriso de quem acabava de ganhar um prêmio sofrido. Ou até mesmo de um assassino que acabara de encontrar sua próxima vítima._

_# Vá para dentro Kagome. Okaa-san deve estar precisando de ajuda. - sem contestar, a pequena a obedeceu deixando-a sozinha._

_Verificou se o tal desconhecido ainda se encontrava por perto. Soltou o ar lentamente tentando entender o motivo pelo qual ele a estava seguindo, e como Kagome, ainda tão pequena, fora capaz de acertar na primeira tentativa, quando ela mesma, demorara dois dias para acertar e parar de errar o alvo a sua frente._

_Caminhou até o alvo, a poucos metros de distância dela, passando por ele, para poder pegar a flecha que se encontrava encravada na parede, de concreto, atrás do alvo e fixando os olhos sobre o buraco perfeito, feito quando a flecha o atravessara._

_Viu a irmã mais nova passar correndo pela janela do corredor que dava vista ao jardim, e abaixou o olhar para a flecha em suas mãos, chegando a conclusão de que talvez fosse melhor ficar de olho em Kagome por algum tempo. Aquele cara obviamente sentira algo anormal em Kagome, e iria voltar a procurá-la._


	13. Solução

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Solução**

\Capítulo Doze\

.

# Ela fez isso tudo a você, dormindo? - Inuyasha confirmou, sentindo o algodão gelado e molhado tocar-lhe a pele das costas. - Não quero nem imaginar se ela estivesse acordada… você teria sido pulverizado.

O Hanyou ficou em silêncio, mirando fixamente a porta aberta do quarto onde Kagome dormia tranqüilamente, após a explosão de energia. Ficara um pouco zonzo, mas felizmente não perdera a consciência ao receber tamanha carga de purificação no corpo, e por isso conseguira ligar para Ayame, pedindo ajuda, que se encarregou de ligar e informar o ocorrido para Sesshoumaru.

Sim, mais um pouco e provavelmente não sobraria nada dele para contar a história. Seu corpo fora completamente purificado pela jovem adormecida e por isso, agora mantinha sua aparência humana. E mesmo um humano, dependendo da carga de energia imposta contra ele, não conseguia resistir muito tempo.

# Desculpa por te acordar às quatro da manhã em seu dia de folga, Ayame. - olhou as mãos e os braços com pequenas manchas avermelhadas. - Mas eu não confio em mais ninguém para me ajudar.

Ayame lhe deu uma tapinha no ombro, afirmado ter terminado de fazer os curativos nos cortes provocados ao contado com vidro da mesa de centro e levantou, para guardar os medicamentos dentro de uma caixinha que trouxera consigo.

# É para isso que os amigos servem, Inuyasha. - fechou a caixinha e virou-se para o Hanyou. - Já lhe disse uma vez que não pensasse duas vezes antes de me ligar, se por um acaso necessitasse de ajuda, não? - ele afirmou com a cabeça. - Quer que eu dê uma olhada em Kagome?

# O quarto ainda está com um pouco de energia. - disse enquanto fazia um gesto de negação com a cabeça. - Se entrar lá vai passar mal. Sesshoumaru virá e vai trazer Kikyou junto consigo. Ela conhece a irmã, e pode entrar no quarto sem ter esse tipo de problema, já que é humana. - Ayame fez um gesto de entendimento. - Acha que eu vou ficar assim por muito tempo? - a jovem Youkai deu com os ombros e ele suspirou desanimado, passando a mão no rosto.

# Nunca havia visto uma coisa dessas em minha vida, Inuyasha, então eu realmente não sei lhe dizer com exatidão. - suspirou. - Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa, Inuyasha?

# Não Ayame… obrigado. Pode voltar para casa e descansar um pouco.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele, o beijando no rosto antes de pegar suas coisa e sair do apartamento dele sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

Inuyasha ficou a observar a porta por onde Ayame saíra. Desde que terminara o romance de dois anos com ela, aquela era a primeira vez que ela se aproximava dele e lhe beijava o rosto. Chegou sim a sentir uma atração pela jovem de cabelos ruivos, mas o trabalho na SSJ, quase que lhe tirava as horas vagas e quando as tinha nunca se conciliava com as da menina. E aos poucos, a atração foi terminando, especialmente quando os sonhos com Kagome começaram a acontecer.

Pensar na menina de doze anos, pelo qual fora apaixonado de maneira proibida, o atormentava. E continuar com Ayame, pensando no fantasma da outra, não daria certo e acabaria por ferir de maneira séria a Youkai. E isso não desejava.

Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos e levantou-se para abrir a porta ao ouvir a campainha tocar. E ficou constrangido sob o olhar incrédulo de Kikyou a passear por todo o seu corpo humano e ferido, apenas coberto por uma calça de tecido fino, que usava para dormir.

Ela nunca o havia visto na forma humana, então metade de seu choque deve ter sido por essa razão. O Hanyou nunca gostara de se deixar ser visto naquela época. As únicas pessoas que o fizeram foram Sesshoumaru, por ser seu irmão mais velho. Ayame, naquela mesma madrugada, e teve uma reação idêntica à de sua cunhada. E Miroku por ser intrometido, e ter invadido sua casa num dos dias em que ele se encontrava indisponível.

# Kami… O poder foi tanto assim? – Kikyou perguntou, entrando, mas sem deixar de fitar os hematomas no peito e no braço dele. - Ela conseguiu te purificar e ainda ferir seu corpo humano?

# Além de ter me lançado contra a mesinha de centro? – Inuyasha indicou o local onde era para estar à mesinha de vidro. Recolhera todos os pedaços dela, com a ajuda de Ayame. - Sim!

# A menina é mais poderosa do que eu imaginava. Devo dizer, embora seja errado, que Naraku fez um bom trabalho ao treiná-la durante esses anos. - comentou Sesshoumaru, estreitando os olhos para a porta do quarto de Kagome. - O quarto dela ainda está com a energia dela… - disse, voltando a olhar para Inuyasha, e ignorando a sensação ruim do poder de Kagome. - Ela não acordou?

# Está dormindo desde ontem… - respondeu Inuyasha indo até as janelas e as abrindo por completo.

# Ainda bem que você não é um Youkai. - comentou Kikyou, parando a entrada do cômodo de Kagome. - Teria sido completamente exterminado. A sua parte humana te salvou.

# Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por isso. - sentou-se no sofá, ignorando o erguer de sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru, a lhe acompanhar e sentar no sofá a sua frente. - Talvez não seja tão ruim assim, ser um mestiço.

# Pode entrar no quarto e ver se ela está bem? A energia dela está me fazendo mal. - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Kikyou sorriu e entrou no quarto. Caminhou até a cama de Kagome e tocou o rosto da mais nova, tirando as mechas negras a cair sobre seu rosto. Ela dormia profundamente, e obviamente não estava tendo mais nenhuma espécie de sonho.

Foi até a janela e a abriu deixando o ar entrar, para tentar se livrar o mais rápido possível daquela carga toda ali dentro.

Esperou alguns segundos e saiu do quarto para se juntar ao marido e ao cunhado, em silêncio na sala. Parou atrás de Inuyasha e o empurrou para frente para poder ver os ferimentos causados pelos cacos de vidro.

# Ayame esteve aqui para me ajudar. - ele explicou. - Acha que eu vou ficar assim por muito tempo? - questionou realmente preocupado com aquela condição, enquanto ela pegava o seu braço para analisar um dos hematomas. Viver na forma humana nunca havia sido seu desejo.

# Não chegou a perder a consciência, chegou? - ele negou, evitando fazer uma careta ao senti-la tocar um dos hematomas. - Dentro de um dia ou um pouco mais você voltará ao normal. Mais um pouco talvez… seu sangue Youkai seria por completo purificado e você teria perdido a consciência. O que significaria coma por tempo indeterminado. - soltou o braço dele, e cruzou os próprios sobre a cintura. - Teve sorte!

# Não sabia que Kagome era capaz de fazer isso…

# Se refere a deixá-lo em coma, ou ao fato de purificar por completo seu sangue? - ele nada disse. - Ninguém é capaz de transformar um Youkai em Hanyou ou Humano, ou transformar um Hanyou em Humano. Segundo a história, uma Miko conseguiu fazer isso, mas o Youkai passou apenas dois dias, vivo. O que podemos fazer é acabar com a maldade do coração de um Youkai, e no máximo… fazer um Hanyou perder parte de seus poderes, mas não a aparência Youkai, ou vice-versa. Mas ao fazer isso, deixamos o Hanyou em coma… Já li sobre, mas jamais havia visto alguém fazer isso.

# Você também pode fazer isso? - Kikyou sorriu e olhou para a janela, onde o sol começava a aparecer timidamente.

# Só se eu quisesse morrer. - Inuyasha a olhou sem entender, e Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Sabe quanta energia Kagome deve ter liberado para te colocar nesta condição? Não sei como ela não está com febre, perdeu o filho que carrega, ou coisa parecida. Isso desgasta o corpo de uma maneira terrível, Inuyasha. E como você sabe… meus poderes não são os mesmos.

# Talvez isso tenha relação com o estado dela. - sugeriu Sesshoumaru.

# Por isso não vejo a hora de que ela volte ao normal. Mas esses medicamentos são muito lentos.

# Quanto a isso… acho que posso dar um jeito. - Inuyasha a encarou e o mesmo fez Sesshoumaru. - Estava pensando a respeito disso. - acrescentou. - Há um ritual, que era realizado antigamente pelas Miko em pessoas que perdiam a memória ou queriam se lembrar de algo específico e já esquecido pelo tempo. Neste ritual você fazia com que as imagens na mente dessa pessoa passassem como filme em sua mente e recuperava certas coisas perdidas com o tempo. Você recuperava a memória da pessoa. Talvez isso funcione com Kagome e faça com que ela volte ao normal mais rápido, ou que pelo menos, nós acabemos por descobrir algo importante para as investigações.

# Qual é o nome desse ritual? - questionou Sesshoumaru, levemente interessado.

# Regressão…

# Você pode fazê-lo? - Inuyasha se levantou e ficou diante de Kikyou. Aquela expectativa de poder recuperar Kagome de uma vez por todas, o estava atormentando.

# Posso… mas terei de pesquisar melhor a respeito dele e ver se meus poderes são capazes de realizar tal ritual. Se eles não forem o suficiente, não poderei arriscar em fazê-lo, pois se algo dar errado, Kagome pode ficar trancafiada em sua mente para sempre.

# Quanto tempo?

# Dois ou três dias… - respondeu rapidamente. - Apenas preciso saber como fazer.

Inuyasha fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, e Kikyou olhou para Sesshoumaru que a encarava com seriedade, mas ao perceber o olhar da esposa, forçou um fraco sorriso, para tentar aliviar a tensão, que obviamente existia nela. Aliás, ela teria de colocar a irmã em um risco maior para poder salva-la de sua prisão.

Acreditava nela, sabia que ela era capaz de fazê-lo sem erros, mas outra coisa martelava em sua cabeça naquele momento. O que Kikyou dissera a respeito dos poderes de Kagome, não saía de sua mente e não parava de se repetir como um mantra irritante. Mas para isso, ele teria de pesquisar.

Houve um estalo e todos ergueram a cabeça. Kagome se encontrava de pé a poucos passos deles, com os olhos castanhos fixos sobre Kikyou. Entretanto, o olhar dela, mostrava uma leve desconfiança e intriga, algo que ainda não haviam visto a jovem expressar.

XXXX

# Acho realmente uma idéia interessante… Mas… você não acha que se Kikyou descobrir a respeito disso, vai ter problemas sérios com ela?

Perguntou Inuyasha, em voz baixa, olhando para a cunhada e Kagome, através do enorme vidro de uma das salas da SSJ.

Há algumas horas haviam chegado ali, para realizarem novos exames em Kagome e em Inuyasha, ainda a se manter com a aparência humana. E por isso Kikyou aproveitara para pegar alguns livros da biblioteca do prédio, e pesquisar a respeito do ritual de Regressão, que queria realizar em Kagome.

# Já estou tendo problemas com ela, sem fazer isto, Inuyasha! – respondeu, olhando na mesma direção que o irmão mais novo. – Quero saber disto antes que perca o controle e entre em uma discussão séria com Kikyou. Ouviu o que ela disse em sua casa, embora acredite que tenha sido inconscientemente.

# Suspeita que ela tenha tentando fazer algo parecido com o que Kagome, fez comigo, no passado, e por conseqüência ficou neste, estado? - Sesshoumaru fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Não acha essa sua teoria meio, ilógica, Sesshoumaru? Por que Kikyou iria usar os poderes dela, para fazer algo do tipo, e contra quem ela faria? - Sesshoumaru olhou seriamente para ele, e como se tivessem telepaticamente ligados, Inuyasha soube a resposta. - Então você está pensando na possibilidade de ela estar mentindo para nós, a respeito do fato de conhecer Naraku pessoalmente. – franziu o cenho. – Kami… Se for assim… Kikyou é uma caixinha de segredos.

# Sim… mas por quê?

Olhou para o irmão mais novo, como se esperasse que ele tivesse as respostas para suas perguntas, como se ele soubesse os motivos que levavam Kikyou a mentir. Por fim, sem receber respostas, acabou por suspirar, enterrando a mão no bolso da calça, olhando para a esposa.

# Ela me ligou novamente… - falou vagamente, fazendo com que Inuyasha o encarasse incrédulo. – Não atendi os primeiros telefonemas, mas ontem passei lá na casa dela. – franziu o cenho, sem realmente ver o que havia a sua frente. – Estava aos prantos…

# O que aconteceu desta vez? – disse Inuyasha encostando-se na parede e olhando para o próprio pé.

# O progenitor dela quer que ela me mate ou conte tudo para Kikyou, senão dará um fim em Sarah. – respondeu. – Queria que eu a trouxesse comigo, alegando ser capaz de lutar contra ele sem temer que a criança acabe sendo escravizada, assim como ela, mas não posso tomar conta de uma criança com todos esses problemas ao nosso redor… e depois… Kikyou suspeitaria.

# Acaso tem medo de perguntas de Kikyou? – olhou para o irmão, e sorriu, soltando o ar, fortemente, pelo nariz, em sinal de compreensão. – Jamais pensei que encontraria algo que você e Kikyou se identificariam tanto… - olhou para o lado contrário ao que Sesshoumaru se encontrava. – Vocês dois mentem um para o outro.

# Por que acha que ainda não estourei Inuyasha? Se também não sentisse culpa por mentir, já teria a colocado contra parede e exigido respostas. – revelou, fazendo o Hanyou sorrir. – E só você sabe sobre ela… Mas planejo contar tudo para Kikyou assim que Kagome melhorar… assim será menos uma coisa com o qual nos preocuparmos. - Inuyasha deu de ombros, num sinal de 'tanto faz', fixando a atenção nos dois humanos a saírem do elevador. - Que demora foi essa, Miroku? Faz uma hora que te liguei!

# Enfrentamos um engarrafamento terrível, Sesshoumaru. Um alvoroçado atropelou um pedestre distraído. - defendeu-se o rapaz, mirando Inuyasha. - Cara! Quando seu irmão falou comigo no telefone, não pensei que o negócio havia sido tão grave assim! - voltou-se para Sango, indicando Inuyasha com o polegar. - Você não disse nada a respeito de Kagome conseguir fazer isso!

# Isso o que? - quis saber a jovem morena.

Sango, até então, ajeitando o vestido a cobrir seu corpo, arregalou os olhos e deu um grito sobressaltando a todos, ao encarar Inuyasha. Colocou a mão no peito e outra na boca, estreitando os olhos para Miroku que ria, e olhava sem entender absolutamente nada, de Inuyasha, para Sesshoumaru, e finalmente para o rapaz.

# Sou eu mesmo, Sango. - disse o Hanyou, desencostando-se da parede, incomodado com o olhar da Taiji-Ya. - Kagome teve um pesadelo e jogou energia em mim… e por isso estou com a forma humana.

# Vai ficar muito tempo assim?

Inuyasha fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, observando Kikyou largar os livros que lia, ao receber um sinal do médico com elas no quarto, e ignorando o suspiro de alívio de Sango. A Taiji-Ya franziu o cenho para ele, colocou a mão no queixo e começou a dar a volta ao redor dele, analisando cada detalhe do corpo, agora, humano. Como se quisesse encontrar algo.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos contando de um a dez, e segurou o braço de Sango a fazendo cessar aquele movimento. Detestava ser analisado.

# O que foi?

# Nunca havia visto um Hanyou na forma humana antes, Inuyasha. - disse sorrindo inocentemente. - Sabe… você fica bonito em ambas as formas, mas definitivamente prefiro sua forma Youkai. Os cabelos prateados te deixam mais sexy. - sua última frase foi dita de maneira baixa e sensual.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, e olhou Incrédulo para o irmão mais velho, que tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, indicando que também não esperava por aquela frase e estava chocado. E Miroku, que continuava a rir de maneira maníaca, parou instantaneamente olhando com olhos lacrimejantes para Inuyasha e Sango. Seus lábios tremeram, parecendo uma criança que acabara de receber um não, ou perder seu brinquedo favorito.

O que ele fizera para merecer aquilo?

Saiu de seu transe, ao ouvir o som do elevador a parar naquele andar, mas ainda assim, não soltou o pulso da jovem morena. O que realmente, ela pretendia ao dizer aquilo? Tornou a encarar o irmão e murmurou algo indecifrável, soltando a jovem morena.

# Ainda bem que é temporário. – suspirou. – Será que Naraku também fica assim?

Os três homens apagaram seus pensamentos anteriores da mente, e encararam Sango, assustando-a com a intensidade dos olhares, pois achava ter dito algo de muito errado, naquele momento.

# O que quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# Naraku não é e nunca foi um Youkai. - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, entendendo o motivo dos olhares. - Ele é um Hanyou, assim como Inuyasha. Só que diferente dos outros ele não foi gerado por um humano e um Youkai. Ele é fruto de uma fusão de milhões de Youkais com um único humano.

# Naraku contou isso para você? - perguntou Miroku, ainda em choque.

# Nem se a vida dele dependesse disso. - disse Sango, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. – Em seus momentos de crise, ou melhor, quando era trancafiada juntamente comigo e Kagome, depois de ter sido torturada por cometer algum erro considerado grave, por Naraku, uma das servas dele me contou. Ela é filha dele e tem seu coração no poder dele. Faz o que ele quer e não tem como fugir. Se fugir ele a mata… Vivia dizendo que ele era um Hanyou inútil, e em um desses ataques de ira me contou a historinha dramática da vida e criação dele.

# Então Naraku ao contrário do que muitos pensavam era na realidade um Hanyou e não um Youkai. - disse Sesshoumaru. - E como todo Hanyou deve ter um dia de fraqueza. Acaso sabe quando é?

# Todos os dias? - respondeu incerta. - Naraku nunca usou seus poderes contra mim. O máximo que fazia era levantar a mão para me esbofetear, ou me chicotear, quando estava muito furioso. Ou, de vez em quando, mandava um daqueles palermas que trabalham para ele usarem seus próprios poderes. - Inuyasha fez uma cara pensativa. - Por que quer saber?

# Todo Hanyou fica vulnerável ao menos uma vez ao mês. Se descobrirmos o dia em que Naraku fica assim, será mais fácil derrotá-lo.

# Não me recordo de ver ou ouvir algo a respeito disso.

# E tem outra coisa, Sango. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Você como espiã de Naraku, sabia de algo a respeito de ele freqüentar a casa dos Higurashi antes de lhe mandar seqüestrar Kagome? Ou de algum encontro que ele teve, posteriormente ao crime, com algum membro da família dela?

Sango fixou os olhos nos de Sesshoumaru, tendo consciência de que se tornara alvo dos olhos cheios de expectativas de Miroku e Inuyasha. Pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, e o soltou da mesma forma, antes de responder àquele questionamento, com um leve sacolejar da cabeça, enquanto Ayame saia de dentro da clinica, abandonando Kikyou e Kagome lá dentro.

# Kagome está bem… ela só está um pouco estressada… - falou antes que eles lhe questionassem a respeito da razão a levá-la a expelir tanto poder. – Talvez vocês devessem sair com ela para algum lugar mais arejado e publico que suas casas. Ficar trancafiada a deixa incomodada e transmite isso durante o sono. Pode até ajudá-la na recuperação. – acrescentou. – Aconselho levá-la ao shopping… O espaço é grande… tem pessoas e seria bom ela interagir com caras diferentes das nossas.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru fizeram um gesto de entendimento. Embora realmente fosse ser difícil sair com todas as três juntas, teriam de fazê-lo, e o fariam sem informar a nenhum dos componentes da SSJ, pois se realmente houvesse um espião entre eles, aproveitaria aquele momento para contar ao seu chefe e pega-los desprevenidos em um local público.

XXXX

Alisou os cabelos sedosos e de cor branca, a caírem até a cintura da menina de sete anos de idade sentada em seu colo, ouvindo com atenção as palavras proferidas pela mulher a segurar o leque fechado, impaciente nas mãos. Segurou-a pela cintura, colocando-a de pé no chão, afastando-se em direção a garrafa de vinho, enchendo duas das taças com o líquido vermelho, oferecendo uma delas, a sua companhia, a recebê-la apenas para agradá-lo, e não por desejar beber.

# Se Himura abrir a boca e contar para ele, de um jeito de contornar a situação com Sesshoumaru, querida filha. Não quero que se dê ao luxo de perder a confiança de Sesshoumaru, apenas por que não soube manipular a mente dele, como fez uma vez ao fazê-lo cair em seus braços e ir para a cama com você.

# Jamais o manipulei! - se defendeu, apertando com força a taça de vidro. - Jamais seria capaz de fazer tal coisa à ele.

# Sim, sei! - disse, com desagrado. - Você jamais foi exatamente o que eu queria, sua vadia! Mas sua filha irá ser! - falou, em voz baixa, antes de girar no mesmo lugar e observar as duas crianças brincarem com suas bonecas. – Não lhe disse que Rin seria uma boa companhia para Sarah? – sorriu vendo a criança de cabelos negros, presos em uma trança, e olhos azuis, rir com algo dito pela outra. – Minha neta não pode viver solitariamente, necessita de amigos. – encarou a Youkai de olhos vermelhos. – Pena que ela não herdou nenhum dos traços de nossa família. O sangue do pai sempre foi mais forte e como sempre, prevaleceu. Manchando minha família com este sangue ruim.

E como agradecia por aquilo. Não desejava que sua filha tivesse qualquer vestígio do sangue podre de seu criador, no corpo.

O viu tomar todo o conteúdo da taça, e abandoná-la sobre a mesa onde passava horas do dia sentado, antes de parar diante da enorme janela, que dava visão para o enorme lado que rodeava aquela fortaleza, escondida a milhas de Tóquio. Isto é, longe demais de qualquer civilização para serem encontrados por alguém.

Viu a menina morena trocar de boneca com a de cabelos branco e se questionou a respeito do motivo pelo qual Naraku havia a mandando pegar aquela criança na casa de um dos homens manipulados por ele. A tratava como se realmente fosse filha dele, a mimava, comprando brinquedos, mas nunca permitindo seu sair daquela mansão, usando como desculpa a saúde fraca dela. Nunca aumentou o tom de voz ou tocou em um fio de cabelo dela. Apenas, uma única vez, irritou-se por ela questioná-la a respeito de seus verdadeiros pais, mas neste dia, a colocou diante de Kagome e fez com que sua memória fosse alterada, fazendo-a pensar que sua verdadeira mãe era Kagome e seu pai, o próprio Naraku.

Uma vez perguntou ao seu mestre o motivo pelo qual ele pegara Rin Chyo, e sua resposta fora que, ela teria um propósito extremamente importante, quando chegasse a hora de algo, também importante, acontecer. Entretanto, nada entendeu e não tentou entender. Naraku detesta ser questionado mais de uma vez. Pensava que desta maneira, poderia ser traído por seus próprios servos. E tinha razão ao pensar desta maneira. Muitos ali, o detestavam por ser um Hanyou e seriam capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para se livrar das garras dele e assassiná-los da forma mais fria possível.

# Rin… Sarah… Saiam daqui! – mandou, e imediatamente foi obedecido, observando a porta negra de madeira, bater pesadamente à saída delas. – Esses incompetentes não estão conseguindo me trazer a cientista… - falou, cruzando as mãos, em suas costas, adquirindo uma postura séria. – E muito menos conseguindo informações a respeito do paradeiro de Kagome e Sango… - estreitou os olhos para um ponto fixo por entre as árvores da floresta. – Continue com Sesshoumaru… Irei dar um jeito de me comunicar com a querida Kikyou Higurashi, e fazer-lhe mais uma surpresa. Preciso lembrá-la do que aconteceu entre nós no passado!


	14. Traidor

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Traidor**

\Capítulo Treze\

.

Kikyou passou a mão, exasperada, no cabelo, antes de virar a página do livro sobre a mesa, e olhar para a cena diante de seus olhos, após terem saído do laboratório da SSJ para ocuparem a sala de reuniões, enquanto ela pesquisava mais a respeito.

Miroku estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito olhando feio para Inuyasha, que estava sentado ao lado de Kagome e Sango. E Sesshoumaru mantinha-se distraído olhando algo através da janela, que dava vista para o andar de baixo.

Sacudiu a cabeça em negação e soltou o ar fortemente pela boca, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

# O que há com ele? - quis saber, quando o Youkai sentou na cadeira a frente dela.

# Ataque de corno! - respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Enquanto você estava com Kagome, Sango disse que meu irmão é sexy.

# E ele realmente é. - disse displicentemente, virando mais uma página do livro, sem encarar o marido, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, já pensando em uma maneira de matar o irmão mais novo. - Não me encare desta maneira Sesshoumaru. Sou casada mais ainda não fiquei cega. Você e Inuyasha têm o corpo idêntico… o mesmo cabelo… o mesmo olho… a única coisa que os diferencia são as manchas em seu rosto e a orelha dele. É claro que ele é sexy… e teria me relacionado com ele se Kagome não tivesse uma fixação amorosa por ele… - os olhos dourados foram mais ocultados pelas pálpebras dele. - Só que as manchas em seu rosto e seu olhar lhe deixam ser mais sexy que ele.

# Essa foi a desculpa mais longa e sem nexo que você me deu, Kikyou. - disse o Youkai, e a jovem esposa sorriu, ainda sem o encarar, deitando a cabeça na mão aberta, e apoiada pelo cotovelo ao lado do livro. - Como está a pesquisa? - ela deu com os ombros. - Você vai conseguir fazer esse ritual?

Kikyou fechou o livro, soltando um suspiro fraco antes de passar a mão no rosto, demonstrando seu cansaço.

# Sim… Tratarei de preparar tudo para ele, depois de amanhã na casa de Inuyasha. Darei um jeito de utilizar os poderes dele, juntamente aos meus. Creio que não haverá problemas na realização dele. Kagome sem poder bloquear a mente em seu estado, vai facilitar e muito a Regressão. E Ayame disse que dera um jeito de vocês verem a mesma coisa que verei.

# O que você espera encontrar na mente dela?

# A verdade… - respondeu, fixando os olhos na irmã mais nova, a levantar da cadeira e caminhar até a enorme tela, atrás da mesa principal. - O que Naraku fez a ela por todo esse tempo… e aonde ele se encontra, para podermos acabar com esse sofrimento de uma vez por todas.

# Acha que podemos matar Naraku?

Kikyou o encarou por longos minutos em silêncio, sem saber ao certo, o que, responder. Não acreditava na morte fácil do Youkai que podia sugar os poderes de outros, e com facilidade regenerar seu corpo, mas também não acreditava no fato dele ele ser imortal. Por fim, pegou o ar pela boca, recordando-se do que Sango dissera para eles enquanto ela e Kagome estavam no consultório.

# Sendo ele um Hanyou e tendo ao menos um dia de fragilidade, creio que será mais fácil acabar com ele. - abaixou a cabeça. - A única coisa que temo é que haja complicações.

# Que tipo?

# Esse ritual faz com que a pessoa volte a um determinado momento do passado, Sesshoumaru. Se for bastante traumatizante, Kagome pode reagir de maneira assustadora a ele, prendendo-se para sempre em sua própria mente na tentativa de apagá-lo, e correndo o risco de me levar junto. E nem tente me convencer a deixar essa idéia de lado Sesshoumaru. - disse antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo. - Necessito tanto quanto você, da verdade, e tenho bastante confiança em mim mesma, para ter certeza de que nada deste tipo irá acontecer durante o ritual.

Sesshoumaru nada disse com respeito as palavras recém proferidas pela esposa. Contra elas nada poderia fazer, além de sentar e esperar que tudo desse certo.

Houve um estalo e todos os presentes na sala, se viraram para encarar o rapaz de belo porte e trajando um terno negro, que acabara de sair do elevador carregando duas pastas grandes na mão, ao lado de Kouga que sorria sinistramente pelo canto dos lábios, deixando a mostra.

# Vocês estão aqui, é? - perguntou sem ocultar o tom de desagrado. - Quando decidi descer não imaginava que a sala já estava ocupada. - disse o Youkai lobo, pousando os olhos, sobre as costas de Kagome. - Eu fiquei sabendo o que fizeram a você, Inuyasha. - disse em tom zombeteiro, passando a admirar o Hanyou, na forma humana. - Por quanto tempo vai ficar nesta forma fraca e humana?

# Não adianta tentar, Kouga. Você não vai conseguir me irritar e me fazer avançar sobre seu pescoço, para te matar. - disse cruzando os braços e o encarando de forma seria. - O que você e Houjyou querem aqui?

# Estávamos procurando um lugar para conversar e descansar. - disse displicentemente, o rapaz humano, dando com os ombros. - Como a sala principal sempre está vazia, pensamos em…

# Não devemos explicações para ele, Houjyou. – Kouga o interrompeu, grosseiramente. - Então essa é a menina que se tornou caso de vocês? - mirou Kagome, agora de frente para eles. - Aquela que essa vadia estava tentando pegar, quando derrubou Ayame e foi capturada por nós? - indicou Sango com a cabeça. - Kagome Higurashi, não é mesmo?

Ninguém na sala disse uma só palavra, para responder as perguntas de Kouga, o irritando. Kikyou mantinha a mão sobre a capa do livro o encarando, parecendo realmente entediada. Miroku olhava para um ponto fixo na parede, assim como Sango.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tinham os olhos fixos no Youkai lobo. Houjyou fugia do olhar de Kagome, a encará-lo nos olhos, sem nem ao menos ousar piscar, como se quisesse ler algo nos olhos dele, desvendando seus pensamentos.

Kouga bufou, e caminhou até a jovem morena, que deixou Houjyou para fixar-se nos olhos dele. Inuyasha fez um gesto para se levantar e afastá-lo de Kagome, entretanto, caiu sentado no sofá, quando Sango o puxou de volta, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado ao outro, numa ordem silenciosa, de que não se intrometesse, e embora detestasse aquela idéia, a obedeceu.

# Ela realmente é a sua cara, Kikyou. Não há como negar seu parentesco. - sorriu, olhando de soslaio para a esposa de Sesshoumaru, a encará-lo com desprezo. - E é realmente uma bela mulher… - passou a andar, dando a volta por ela, analisando cada detalhe do corpo feminino, coberto por um vestido laranja. – Assim como você… mas Sesshoumaru entrou no caminho muito antes… Mas ela está completamente livre, não?

Inuyasha teve de se controlar para não voar no pescoço do Youkai, e provavelmente o teria feito se Sango estivesse preocupada em fazer outra coisa, ao invés de segurar seu braço e puxá-lo de volta para a cadeira.

Entretanto franziu o cenho, ao ver Kagome estreitar os olhos, em aparente desagrado, e virar a cabeça, seguindo os movimentos de Kouga, até ele para diante dela. Não entendia, deveria estar feliz por ela estar entendendo o mundo ao seu redor, mas não gostara daquele gesto dela.

# Por que você não diz algo, belezinha? Que tal sair comigo algum dia? Pode me dar seu número de telefone e endereço, para poder nos divertir juntos.

# Ele já tem namorada… - disse Houjyou, se aproximando deles. - Mas você pode sair comigo, qualquer dia desses… estou disponível a qualquer hora.

# Ela não vai sair com você, seu estúpido, é lerdo de mais para ela. Ela merece um homem de verdade e não o projeto malfeito de um. E eu não tenho namorada! - afirmou irritado. - Ayame está com a mente ocupada demais, pensando no trabalho e no idiota que está tomando conta de você, Kagome. Ela mesma já me disse que não tenho chances nenhuma!

# Vá procurar Ayame e a deixe em paz, Kouga! - mandou Houjyou. – Por isto Ayame nunca lhe deu confiança. Sai correndo atrás da primeira mulher que aparece na sua frente. Obviamente teme ser traída no primeiro dia de relacionamento.

Os dois começaram a brigar na frente da menina, se tornando alvo dos olhares de todos os presentes na sala, a assistirem a cena sem entender o motivo pelo qual, os dois brigavam daquela maneira, se a menina nem falar, podia.

E nenhum deles saberia dizer ao certo o que aconteceu em seguida. Houjyou tocou o braço de Kagome, no intuito de puxá-la para perto dele, e juntamente a Kouga foi atirado contra a parede, onde ficaram presos por uma energia rosa perolada, que aos poucos ia desfazendo a pintura da parede.

Os olhos da jovem haviam se tornado completamente negros. A mão direita estendida e aberta na direção de Kouga a gritar de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que, pequenas e profundas feridas iam aparecendo por todo o seu corpo, rasgando a roupa a vestir.

Inuyasha se levantou, olhando assustado para Sesshoumaru. Aliás, Kagome havia utilizado aquele ataque contra ele, na noite em que descobriram que ela estava viva.

# Kagome, pare com isso! Você irá matá-los. - pediu Kikyou se levantando e sem poder se aproximar muito, pois uma barreira se ergueu em volta da jovem, que criava mais e mais ferimentos nos corpos de Houjyou e Kouga.

# Traidor! - disse a jovem em voz baixa e quase morta, fechando um pouco mais a mão estendida, fazendo os gritos de dor dos dois, aumentarem, enquanto desejam morrer, chamando a atenção de pessoas de outros andares.

# Kagome… Pare com isso, agora! - pediu Sango em voz preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo em tom de ordem, mas a menina não a obedeceu, a encarando seriamente. – Já chega! – mandou mais uma vez, dando um passo a frente. – É o bastante!

Kagome abaixou a mão, rompendo a barreira ao seu redor e deixando os corpos feridos de Houjyou e Kouga, caírem com um forte baque pesado no chão diante dela, o manchando com sangue. Permaneceu parada, com a cabeça baixa, e com os olhos, de volta na cor natural, fixos nos corpos retalhados por ela, no chão.

As portas dos elevadores e da escada de incêndio, se abriram, revelando dúzias de agentes, a quererem saber o que de fato acontecia. Sesshoumaru ergueu as mãos, os mandando recuar e não retirarem de seus bolsos suas armas, enquanto Kagome girava no mesmo lugar, para caminhar até Sango.

Fez um gesto para que dois deles fossem correr para chamar os enfermeiros. Inuyasha, Miroku e Kikyou abaixarem-se ao lado de Houjyou e Kouga para ver se estavam vivos, antes de encarar Sango, que colocava Kagome, aparentando ter retornado ao mesmo estado vegetativo do dia em que haviam a recuperado, sentada no sofá.

# Por que fez isto, Kagome? – perguntou em voz baixa, ajoelhando-se diante dela, segurando-lhe com força as mãos pousadas sobre o colo, e passando a mão em seu rosto, afastando a franja molhada de sua testa e olhos. – Eles não são, o inimigo…

Kagome parou de se mover para frente e para trás, encarando Sango, seriamente, nos olhos. Como se a Exterminadora, houvesse dito algo de seu desagrado. Mas no fim, sua expressão amansou-se, e segurou com força o tecido do vestido, tornando a sacudir-se para frente e para traz. E Sesshoumaru entendeu o que se passava, quando a menina, deitou a cabeça no ombro com o olhar perdido em algum ponto inexistente, deixando uma lágrima solitária sair de seus olhos.

XXXX

# Eles vão ficar bem… - disse Ayame saindo de dentro de um dos quartos, com uma prancheta metálica nas mãos, horas após o incidente. - Kouga tem ferimentos mais graves, por ser Youkai, e por isso vai demorar mais a se curar, mas vão ficar bem. – suspirou, olhando para Inuyasha. – Kagome é que parece não estar respondendo a nenhuma espécie de estímulo. – Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça. – Mas pode ser conseqüência do poder que ela usou. – acrescentou, não desejando deixá-lo preocupado. – Gostaria de saber por que ela fez isto…

Depois do acidente na Sala Principal, eles haviam deixado Sango, Kikyou e Kagome sozinhas no salão principal, sem saber localização exata de Miroku.

# Disse, traidor, enquanto os atacava. – falou Sesshoumaru.

Ayame estreitou os olhos, antes de voltar a atenção para o quarto onde estava Kouga, como se estivesse tentando digerir as palavras. No fim, ela girou no mesmo lugar, olhando para diferentes pontos daquele corredor, antes de olhar para os irmãos Takahashi, como se estivesse pensando na melhor maneira de dizer algo.

# Então é por isso que os dois estão me atormentando demais esses últimos dias. – os dois a encararam surpresos. – Andam me perseguindo perguntando a respeito do caso de vocês. Achei estranho, mas pensei que talvez fosse 'fogo masculino' e ciúmes de Kouga por não estar mais na minha rotina.

# Acho bom ficarmos de olho neles, dois então. – disse Inuyasha, aproximando-se ainda mais do vidro, para ver a enfermeira tratar de Kouga. – Ver qual dos dois, é o traidor ao qual Kagome se referia. – olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Vou pedir para colocarem guardas nos quartos dos dois, e para que seja realizada uma busca nas salas de ambos, para ver se encontramos algo interessante…

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto de entendimento e assistiu o irmão mais novo entrar no elevador, para ir providenciar o que dissera.

# Parece que não, mas Kagome sabe perfeitamente bem o que faz. E nos ajuda. – estreitou os olhos. – Mesmo tendo sido corrompida, ela é realmente poderosa. – enterrou a mão no bolso. – Quero que descubra o motivo disto para mim Ayame. – ela o encarou sem entender. – Quero saber por que Kikyou deixou de ter maior parte de seus poderes? E por que Kagome parece aumentá-los a cada dia? Pode fazê-lo?

# Posso analisar mais profundamente o DNA de Kagome e Kikyou para descobrir a semelhança e diferença entre eles. Se houver algo de errado com ela, descobriremos a partir disto. – mordeu os lábios. – Tenho amostras do sangue de Kagome, mas não dos de Kikyou.

# Darei um jeito nisto… - falou. – Mas faça isto para mim, sem que os outros saibam está certo? – ela confirmou, antes de tornar a entrar no quarto após ter sido chamado pelo médico.

XXXX

Sango abandonou o seu lugar ao lado de Kagome e avançou até Kikyou, sentada a mesa principal a ler o mesmo livro pela terceira vez em busca de pequenos detalhes que poderiam ajudar ou atrapalhar na realização do ritual. A moça mantinha-se tão concentrada na leitura a ponto de não perceber quando Sango se sentou sobre a mesa, tentando ler o livro de cabeça para baixo, aguardando obter atenção.

# Não contou a eles, não e mesmo? - perguntou e Kikyou finalmente ergueu a cabeça, para fitá-la seriamente. - Hum… - fez uma careta. - Seu marido, cunhado e Miroku fizeram perguntas… Parece que não acreditam muito em você Kikyou… queriam saber se você já conhecia Naraku antes de citar o nome dele naquele depoimento. Ou melhor, antes de Kagome ser seqüestrada. - pegou o ar com força. - Fiquei numa situação difícil… sem saber se mentia ou dizia a verdade.

Kikyou a encarou com seriedade, fechando o livro, enquanto tentava descobrir o significado das palavras repentinas. Sabia que ela tinha conhecimento da verdade. Estava lá na noite em que Naraku a fizera cair em uma armadilha, para exibir seu prêmio, já que fora ela quem a levara até ele, e em todo o momento permanecera presente, ouvindo e assistindo tudo o que acontecia.

# Não sei por que não contou a verdade para eles, mas sinceramente não estou disposta a ficar mentindo todas as vezes que eles vierem até mim. Num momento seu marido poderá desconfiar de minhas mentiras e serei punida por mentir.

# Está tentando, me chantagear? - perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e Sango fez um gesto negativo. - Eu não lhe impedi de dizer algo a respeito quando foi interrogada na primeira vez, e muito menos quando eles lhe perguntaram.

# Senti em seu olhar que estava preocupada com isso. Durante minha estadia com Naraku aprendi a sentir o medo das pessoas, mesmo não tendo poderes espirituais ou Youkais. - suspirou. - E isso não é uma chantagem… Necessito de sua ajuda e não quero que seu marido e cunhado tomem conhecimento, de meu pequeno segredinho, assim como você. - disse, olhando rapidamente para Kagome. - Nada de muito sério. Na realidade vai até ajudar vocês.

Kikyou soltou o ar fortemente pelos lábios, sem desviar a atenção daquela que estava sentada sobre a mesa, procurando uma resposta no fundo de seus olhos. Afinal, detestava ser posta contra a parede, e não iria deixar que ela tentasse fazer aquilo. Tinha segredos que evitava ser descobertos, mas não iria ser manipulada. Preferia deixá-los tomar conhecimento de todo os acontecimentos e sofrer as conseqüências.

Kagome levantou da cadeira e fixou a atenção na janela que mostrava o andar de baixo, passando os dedos no vidro, como se desenhasse nele.

# Diga! - falou por fim, deixando de encarar a irmã mais nova.

# Você ainda tem poderes de Miko, não é mesmo? - Kikyou não se manifestou. - Pois bem… - saltou da mesa ficando de costas para ela. - Naraku colocou algo em minha cabeça há dois anos. Descobriu que eu poderia tentar fugir já que Kagome passou a ouvir meus comandos, e queria evitar que mais transtornos acontecessem. - Kikyou estreitou os olhos. - Esse negócio que ele colocou na minha cabeça, soava como um apito e parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento, todas as vezes que eu tento fazer algo contra ele, ou me aproximar sentimentalmente de alguém. Há algum tempo atrás, em uma das nossas saídas, Kagome acabou entrando em crise e me atingindo sem querer. Após esse incidente, nunca mais voltei a sentir isso.

# E está me dizendo isso agora, por que… - iniciou, fazendo Sango voltar a encará-la.

# Se Naraku recordar da existência dele, pode me localizar e ultimamente isto está acontecendo novamente e com freqüência. - Kikyou abaixou o olhar já entendendo aonde gostaria de chegar com aquela estória.

# Acha que assim como Kagome, eu posso dar um fim nisto, só que definitivamente? - Sango confirmou, e seguiu Kikyou com os olhos, quando a mesma se levantou e deu a volta na mesa para parar a poucos centímetros dele. - Está certo, mas posso te colocar em coma, se o fizer. - Sango deu com os ombros, desviando logo em seguida a atenção para o chão. - De quem está tentando se aproximar? - quis saber, conseguindo fazer com que a jovem, tornasse a encará-la. - Entendo… Mas saiba que apenas o faço para evitar problemas futuros com a sua localização por Naraku. - sorriu, fazendo um movimento positivo com a cabeça. - Nunca tentei fazer isso antes.

Kikyou pegou o ar com força pela boca, ao leve dar de ombros de Sango, e colocou as mãos de cada lado do rosto dela. As mãos femininas foram envoltas por uma energia azul perolada e Sango fechou os olhos tentando relaxar, enquanto sentia uma leve queimação.

Há tempos queria se ver livre daquela maldição que Naraku jogara contra ela, ao flagrá-la com uma das vítimas das chantagens de Naraku, que imediatamente tratou de mandar exterminá-lo. E logo em seguida, tentando fazer Kagome se voltar contra ele.

Kikyou cerrou os olhos e moveu a cabeça incomodada ao sentir a energia maligna, durante sua busca pelo que Sango lhe descrevera. E ao encontrá-la, jogou um pouco mais de energia contra o corpo de Sango. Kagome desviou a atenção para a amiga e a irmã que abaixava o braço após terminar o seu trabalho.

# Você está bem? - perguntou Kikyou, vendo a jovem sentar-se a mesa enquanto piscava repetidamente.

# Vou ficar! - murmurou. - E você? - Kikyou fez um gesto positivo. - Acha que deu certo? Vai fazer a mesma coisa com Kagome nesta tal de regressão? - quis saber após mais um movimento de afirmação da Miko.

# Algo parecido. Só que com ela deverei usar mais poder do que usei em você e terei de realmente invadir a mente dela. E para isso terei de usar a energia do corpo dela, já que ela é mais forte que eu…

Sango realizou um gesto de compreensão, fixando os olhos na amiga a encará-la estranhamente e incomodamente, aparentando estar querendo desvendar algum segredo escrito em seus orbes castanhos. Kagome voltou à atenção para a janela e as outras duas moças, para o elevador a acabar de chegar com Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e um Miroku depressivo.

XXXXxxxXXXX

_Era capaz de ouvir os gritos de ambos, durante mais uma das discussões que tinham, enquanto ela e a irmã dormiam, e do lado de fora da casa para evitar que uma das duas acabasse por despertar e escutar algo. Entretanto, sem eles saberem, ela sempre ouvia algo, embora não passassem de palavras sem nexo algum para ela, sabia que algo de errado acontecia, apenas pelo tom utilizado por eles, e da maneira, como vira diversas vezes, ela o estapear entre lágrimas._

_Saltou da cama, largando de lado o urso branco de pelúcia, e a passos lentos saiu do quarto que sua mãe havia mandado fazer para ela, e acabara de ser terminado. Desceu as escadas e finalmente atravessou a porta da cozinha, vendo a ente materna afastar-se do esposo mostrando-se assustada, enquanto realizava gestos frenéticos e negativos com a cabeça._

_Afastou-se da porta a dar visão ao jardim posterior, com delicadeza, até chegar no último degrau da escada que dava ao segundo andar. Estendeu a mão desocupada, ao obter a garantia de que sua irmã mais velha ainda se encontrava trancada dentro de seu quarto dormindo, e fez um dos vasos, colocados sobre o móvel ao lado do sofá levitasse. E com o gesto a assemelhar-se com um tapa, o fez voar velozmente, estourando em pequenos pedaços ao se chocar com a parede._

_Fechou os olhos, observando a porta do quarto da mais velha, se abrir e ela sair correndo de seu interior, passando direto para a sala, assustada com o som provocado pelo estourar do objeto._

_Caminhou lentamente e trancou-se dentro de seu quarto, tendo conhecimento de que em breve um dos três iria até seu quarto, ver se ela estava bem ou acordara com o barulho provocado por ela. Deitou-se abraçando com força o urso de pelúcia, e minutos depois, ouviu a porta do quatro se abrir, e sua mãe entrar e sair, após verificar que dormia profundamente._

_E ao som da porta do cômodo dos pais e da irmã, se fechando, abriu os olhos e se sentou, largando o urso de pelúcia de lado, e caminhando até a penteadeira. Abriu a caixinha de jóias, retirando de dentro dela, uma chave com o anel na forma de coração, e a encaixando na fechadura da única gaveta protegida do móvel, a girando para destrancá-la._

_Pegou o caderno pequeno com uma capa onde estava a fotografia dela ao lado da mais velha, sobre o nome 'Meus sonhos e atos', o abrindo em uma página em branco, para poder escrever com a caneta florida, também trancafiada dentro da gaveta._

_"Mais uma vez ele apareceu em meus sonhos… atormenta-me durante aqueles a me dizerem meu dia… Penso em contar a mamãe… mas ultimamente diz-me coisas estranhas e me assusta… Quanto a Kikyou… não desejo preocupá-la com meus problemas… Meu pai… ignoraria-me e me mandaria tirar pensamentos estranhos da cabeça… Creio que em breve minha família perderá noção de meu paradeiro e, ao lado de quem amo, me enterrará, embora ainda respire… Tenho certeza que a causa… serão meus poderes a aumentarem estranhamente… hoje… consegui ocultar minha energia e ficar invisível…"_


	15. Assassinato

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Assassinato**

\Capítulo Catorze\

.

# Vão ficar de olho em Kouga e Houjyou, então? – perguntou Kikyou, pousando a escova de cabelos, sobre sua penteadeira, antes de virar para ver o marido, a terminar de desfazer o nó de sua gravata.

# Sim… Sua irmã os chamou de traidor, enquanto os torturava com aquele poder dela. E Ayame disse que eles dois a estavam perseguindo a semanas, fazendo perguntas a respeito de nosso caso… - retirou a gravata e em seguida a camisa que vestia, indo até o banheiro para colocá-las no cesto de roupas sujas. - Os dois estão bem protegidos por seguranças, e já pedi para ser realizada uma busca na sala de ambos, na companhia de Ayame, para ver se encontramos algo interessante…

# Ao menos o tratamento está funcionando… - falou em voz baixa, seguindo os passos do Youkai com os olhos. – Já que ela está começando a falar…

# Sua irmã está melhorando, mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Na realidade… está acontecendo tudo rápido demais e o fato de Naraku estar em silêncio começa a me irritar. - Kikyou suspirou. - Sobre o que você e Sango conversavam?

# Ultimamente tem se interessado demais por esses pequenos detalhes, Sesshoumaru. - rebateu Kikyou, em resposta, ficando de pé e colocando uma das mãos na cintura. - E o fato de não confiar nem um pouco em mim está começando a me ofender.

# O que quer que eu faça se tenho certeza de que esconde detalhes de mim? - seu tom de voz saiu um pouco irritado, enquanto virava-se de frente para a esposa.

# Já parou para pensar que se eu o faço é porque eu não tenho as respostas ou simplesmente quero evitar que se machuquem?

# Eu não quero proteção Kikyou. Eu quero a verdade.

# Sinto… - fichou os olhos no marido. – Esta, não poderei lhe dar…

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, encarando com seriedade a morena com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Poderia rebater aquela afirmação, mas se o fizesse os dois ficariam em uma guerra de palavras até o amanhecer e um deles sairia terrivelmente ferido no final. Engoliu o próprio orgulho e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com extrema violência, decidido a ir passar a noite em outro lugar.

Praguejou baixo ao chegar na sala e olhou ao redor. Ouviu o telefone celular tocar e pegou o aparelho, vendo o número tão conhecido por ele, embora não fosse reconhecido pelo aparelho. Olhou para cima, garantindo que Kikyou não se encontrasse por perto, e atendeu, para escutar a voz feminina e baixa, do outro lado da linha, dizer seu nome, em tom choroso.

# O que aconteceu Kagura? Por que está chorando?

# Ele veio aqui… - murmurou, tentando controlar o choro. – Levou Sarah e disse que apenas vai devolvê-la quando tiver o que quer… - tornou a chorar, deixando a voz mais aguda. – Estou desesperada, Sesshoumaru… Por favor, Sesshoumaru… - Implorou.

# Onde você está? – perguntou, passando as mãos no cabelo.

# Em casa… - fungou.

# Espere um momento… chegarei ai em breve… tchau!

Desligou o telefone sem nem ao mesmo aguardar a despedida da mulher do outro lado da linha, e subiu, entrando em seu quarto, para pegar outra camisa antes de sair. Viu Kikyou encará-lo, interrogativa e saiu do cômodo sem desejar dar explicações. Pelo jeito teria problemas e não estava a fim de se indispor ainda mais com a esposa naquele momento. Vestiu a camisa, pegou as chaves do carro e em poucos minutos estava atravessando o enorme portão, para fora do terreno da mansão.

# Esta é minha penitência… - murmurou para si mesma, ao assistir o veículo do marido desaparecer na esquina.

XXXX

Sango entrou no apartamento, deu a volta no sofá e colocou a mão na cintura, para assistir Miroku fechar a porta do apartamento em silêncio. Estava achando estranho o silêncio do rapaz, ele nunca passara mais de dez minutos sem falar ou fazer algo pervertido para conseguir um grito dela.

# O que diabos há com você? - perguntou, conseguindo fazer com que o rapaz a fitasse por poucos segundos antes de baixar a cabeça e caminhar até o bar portátil que ele tinha, e jogar as chaves do carro sobre o balcão de maneira fina. - Vai ficar em silêncio? Tudo bem… - girou no mesmo lugar no intuito de ir para o quarto.

# Você está apaixonada por Inuyasha?

# Como?

A pergunta de Miroku fez Sango parar e voltar a encará-lo como se não acreditasse no que tinha ouvido. Quer dizer então, que ele estava naquele estado por causa da pequena frase sem malícia alguma que ela dissera para Inuyasha na sede da SSJ.

# Você está com raiva por eu ter falado que Inuyasha é mais sexy na forma Youkai? - Miroku nada disse. - Não vai me dizer que só por essa frase inocente acha que eu estou apaixonada por ele? Não vai, me dizer que está com ciúmes?

# Como?

# Pois saiba que eu não estou apaixonada por Inuyasha. - continuou sem deixá-lo pronunciar uma palavra se quer. - E mesmo que estivesse eu jamais seria capaz de tentar algo com ele. Kagome era e ainda deve ser apaixonada por ele, assim como ele por ela, apesar da idade avançada. E você não teria nada a ver com isso, é um galinha pervertido…

Sango foi para o quarto e Miroku a seguiu, não iria deixá-la tratá-lo daquela maneira e sua própria casa. A jovem tentou fechar a porta, mas ele colocou a mão e a empurrou, entrando no quarto e recebendo um muxoxo irritado.

# De que outra maneira quer que eu haja? - quis saber recebendo um olhar irritado da Taiji-Ya. - Eu sempre fui pervertido, admito isso, mas isso acabou. E agora que eu realmente estou gostando de uma mulher ela está dando em cima de meu melhor amigo na minha frente? - Sango o chamou, mas ele continuou a falar. - Não… eu não vou aceitar isso. Não vou deixar que Inuyasha, que já tem uma mulher para amá-lo roube a que eu amo de mim. - Sango colocou uma das mãos na cintura e girou os olhos, enquanto o rapaz passava a andar de um lado ao outro do quarto designado para ela. - Não irei deixar isso acontecer, mas que nem para isso eu tenha de assassiná-lo e ainda…

O rapaz se silenciou e arregalou ou olhos em surpresa, quando a menina envolveu sua cabeça com as mãos finas e lhe beijou de maneira violenta e fogosa.

No primeiro momento ficou sem corresponder, mas ao se tocar do que realmente estava acontecendo, passou a retribuí-lo com a mesma intensidade. A envolveu pela cintura, com medo de ela desfazer o contato com ele. E respirou ofegante, após os lábios se separarem.

Sango sorriu de maneira travessa, percebendo que o esforço de Kikyou havia dado certo, e tornou a beijar Miroku envolvendo o pescoço dele com um dos braços e colocando a outra mão na nuca dele. A jovem morena começou a dar passos para frente, o obrigando a recuar. E ao chegar a beira da cama de solteira, rompeu o beijo e o empurrou com força, o fazendo cair sobre o colchão macio.

Miroku sorriu abobado, apoiando o corpo sobre os cotovelos, observando Sango tirar a blusa de alça que vestia, ficando apenas de sutiã, e a jogando em um canto do quarto. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, pensando que aquilo tudo era obra da sua imaginação, pois a Exterminadora jamais faria isto. Entretanto desistiu, quando Sango, passou a perna uma de cada lado de sua cintura, sentando sobre ele e colocando a mão sobre seu peito o obrigando a deitar por completo na cama.

# Onde foi parar todo aquele papo sobre nunca mais tocar em você?

# Você realmente vai acabar com todo o clima, abrindo a boca para falar besteiras, Miroku? - beijou o pescoço dele, deslizando a mão pela barriga dele, chegando até a barra da camisa puxando-a para cima e a tirando. - E depois… - jogou a blusa no chão, alisando o peito nu. – eu estou tocando em você, não você em mim. O que é uma pena. - sussurrou no ouvido dele, o fazendo estremecer. - Sabia que ninguém nunca me disse que me amava? - beijou-o nos lábios, e Miroku colocou a mão na cintura nua dela, aproveitando o momento. - E pelo que eu me lembre… por duas vezes você já me disse que preferia ficar por cima… Vai me deixar controlar agora? - o olhou nos olhos.

Miroku deu com os ombros, fechando os olhos durante este gesto, e suspirou em sinal de desistência. Nem se quisesse conseguiria inverter as posições em que se encontravam, estava em estado de choque.

# Faça de mim o que quiser… - disse por fim, a fazendo sorrir. - Sou todo seu!

XXXX

Por causa da chuva que começara a cair no inicio da tarde, as ruas se encontravam completamente alagadas e por conseqüência, pegaram um engarrafamento no caminho. Mas finalmente conseguiu chegar em segurança ao seu apartamento.

Trancou a porta e levou a chave consigo, deixando a moça sentada no sofá da sala, assistindo televisão, para poder ir tomar um banho e tentar relaxar, e esquecer dos problemas que aquele caso estava lhe trazendo.

Saiu do banheiro, com os cabelos molhados, meia-hora depois e olhou para o relógio a marcar seis e meia da tarde. Secou os cabelos com a toalha e olhou para as fotografias que havia no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Uma onde ele estava com Ayame, e outra, onde ele estava com Kagome, aos onze anos de idade, lhe puxando as orelhas caninas o fazendo sair na foto com uma careta, enquanto ela ria.

O forte som de uma explosão o fez sair de seus pensamentos. Abriu a porta do quarto assustado e fixou os olhos em Kagome, segurando o controle remoto da televisão de vinte e nove polegadas, sentada no chão e em choque, pelo susto causado pela explosão que acontecera durante o filme de guerra.

Seus olhos desceram para as pernas descobertas da jovem morena, a usar um vestido de cor azul, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. O corpo dela era mais que perfeito, mesmo depois de anos de sofrimento nas mãos de Naraku. Nem parecia mais a menina de doze anos que abandonara sua casa naquela noite.

Passou a mão na cabeça, a vendo soltar o controle e ir engatinhando até a televisão, obviamente intrigada com aquelas imagens de guerra.

_"Deuses… no que diabos você está pensando Inuyasha? Você é oito anos mais velho que ela… controle-se! A irmã dela e seu irmão lhe matariam…"_

Respirou fundo e caminhou lentamente até ela, a vendo tocar na tela de plasma e o olhar, intrigada, quando ele desligou o aparelho. A pegou pelo braço, a fazendo ficar de pé, se arrependendo de tê-lo feito no exato momento em que os orbes castanhos se fixaram aos dele como se tentasse ler algo bem no fundo da alma dele. Sentiu-se estremecer.

Naquele momento os lábios dela pareciam tão convidativos para ele, mas não podia simplesmente beijá-la. Estaria se aproveitando dela se o fizesse.

Soltou-a pensando em se afastar antes que fizesse alguma besteira, e tentando se lembrar do motivo pelo qual acordara naquela manhã. Sentiu a mão dela, tocar seu rosto e fechou os olhos repetindo aquele mantra a respeito da Youkai, e tentando se lembrar de quando exatamente passara a ser vulnerável ao toque da moça.

Afastou-se rapidamente, lembrando-se que já era hora de a moça tomar mais uma dose da vacina, produzida por Ayame, e entrou no quarto dela, abrindo o guarda-roupa, em busca das caixas guardadas ali dentro. Estreitou os olhos, ao não encontrá-las, tendo certeza de que elas não haviam acabado e que havia deixado-as ali.

Saiu do quarto de Kagome, passando por ela na entrada, como se nem a visse. A jovem moça o viu desaparecer ao entrar no próprio cômodo e suspirou, olhando para as gavetas onde a vacina estivera guardada.

XXXX

Ayame deixou a cabeça cair sobre o móvel de seu computador, sentindo o cansaço passar a tomar conta de seu corpo. Há dias não dormia direito, e mesmo sendo uma Youkai, sua mente começava a lhe mostrar o perigoso fraquejar, que antecipa o esgotamento total.

Ergueu a cabeça e deslizou a mão do rosto até os cabelos, ajeitando alguns fios ruivos desarrumados. Parecia estar dando tiros no escuro, na tentativa frustrada de acertar um alvo, mesmo que errado, para poder obter as respostas desejadas. Pusera quase todos os arquivos abaixo e não encontrara a papelada que guardara a anos atrás, pensando na possibilidade de reutilizá-la. E as pesquisas que realizava, tentando desvendar algo mais a respeito do desejo estranho de Naraku por Kagome, davam em nada.

Mordeu os lábios e leu os nomes masculinos nas duas pastas de cor parda, sobre sua mesa. Colocou a mão no queixo olhando para a porta de seu laboratório, pensando na possibilidade de fazer o que estava passando por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Soltou o ar pela boca e desligando todas as luzes do laboratório, e o trancando depois de sair, entrou nos elevadores e desceu até o andar onde estava a sala de Kouga. Tinha total conhecimento de que se fosse pega acabaria com problemas, mas sua curiosidade falava muito mais alto que sua lógica. Ligou a luz e passou a revistar todos os documentos em todas as gavetas do pequeno escritório.

Se Kouga ou Houjyou fosse um traidor, haveria uma prova disso na sala deles. Entretanto, depois de longos minutos de revista, nada encontrou. Passou a mão na cabeça e no rosto, antes de deixá-la cair na lateral de seu corpo, provocando um pequeno estalo. Saiu do escritório de Kouga e rumou para a pequena sala designada para Houjyou, e fez a mesma coisa, entretanto, diferentemente da sala de Kouga, havia uma gaveta trancada, que ela conseguiu abrir sem dificuldade alguma, usando técnicas que aprendera por necessidade.

Foi tirando as pastas de dentro da gaveta e vendo os conteúdos de cada uma delas, fixando a atenção em uma em particular, onde havia informações sobre Rin Chyo, Kagome Higurashi e Sango Himura. Passou os olhos por cima, captando apenas algumas das palavras digitadas na folha branca e pegando o telefone celular no mesmo momento. Ter aquelas informações em mãos significava que haviam acabado de encontrar o traidor ao qual Kagome se referia.

Entretanto mudou imediatamente de idéia. Fez cópias da pasta, na máquina de xérox que havia dentro da sala do rapaz humano e guardou as originais no mesmo lugar, antes de sair, deixando tudo da mesma maneira que encontrara.

Estava caminhando pelo corredor do seu andar de trabalho, quando sentiu algo estranho. Parou e olhou desconfiada para todos os lados do corredor escuro e abandonado por causa da hora a marcar no relógio. Tinha certeza que ouvira passos diferentes dos seus.

Olhou para frente e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, ao ver uma sombra passar correndo em direção aos quartos onde estavam internos Kouga e Houjyou. Pensou em gritar para acionar a segurança, mais uma vez quebrada, do prédio altamente protegido, entretanto teve a cintura os lábios cobertos por uma mão forte e masculina.

# Desista cientista… - murmurou a voz masculina em seus ouvidos. – Você está sob meu domínio, agora… - disse, ignorando a pequena dor causada pelo fato da Youkai encravar as garras em sua mão, em busca de liberdade. – Você atraiu a ira de Naraku… - sorriu friamente, ao senti-la, aos poucos, parar de se debater e aliviar o aperto em suas mãos. – Ele queria que lhe levasse até ele… mas lhe darei algo muito melhor que meses ou anos de tortura nas mãos de Naraku…

Ayame fechou os olhos tentando não respirar o que havia sido derramado no pano branco que ele carregava nas mãos, mas foi inútil. E sem forças desmaiou, nos braços do invasor.

Bankotsu sorriu para seu único irmão e tirou uma seringa de dentro de sua roupa, injetando o conteúdo de cor estranha no pescoço da cientista, deixando o corpo cair no chão. Jakotsu sorriu satisfeito, e na frente correu em direção ao quarto onde o rapaz humano estava repousando.

Ao entrar e encontrar o rapaz ligado a dúzias de aparelhos, e o corpo coberto por um lençol especial, seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

# Boa noite, Houjyou. - disse, assistindo o rapaz abrir os olhos e os arregalar em terror. - Por ser um mau menino nós teremos que te dar um presentinho não muito agradável. - fez uma careta enquanto tirava uma seringa de dentro de sua roupa, e fazia um gesto para que seu irmão segurasse o rapaz a se debater violentamente. - É um veneno extremamente poderoso e perigoso. Creio que a menina Kagome o utilizou por diversas vezes. Mas acho que não se importa muito com isso, não é mesmo? Já que trouxe problemas para Naraku, a se encontrar, extremamente desapontado com você. – pegou o tudo transparente do soro. – Bons e eternos sonhos, Houjyou.

Pegou o tubo que ligava o soro ao corpo dele, transportando o líquido para o interior da veia dele e injetou o conteúdo de cor verde viva. Feito isso, ele mandou um beijinho para o rapaz, e juntamente com o irmão, tratou de abandonar o prédio. Já haviam feito o que lhe fora mandado.

O eletrocardiograma ligado ao rapaz humano começou a apitar sonoramente e alto, após alguns segundos, demonstrando sua taquicardia. Houjyou abriu os olhos, desesperado, tentando puxar o ar com força pelos lábios, entretanto, o tubo em sua garganta estava dificultando e muito aquele seu desejo. Apertou o peito, sentindo uma dor terrível no coração, e deixou que uma lágrima escorresse de seu rosto.

Vários médicos entraram correndo para socorrê-lo, entretanto, já era tarde de mais, as convulsões que passara a ter, significava que o veneno injetado em seu sangue já havia tido efeito, e sua vida seria perdida.

XXXX

Miroku suspirou, alisando os cabelos da jovem morena, que dormia tranquilamente em seu colo, o corpo nu coberto pelo lençol fino de solteiro. Jamais imaginara que a moça seria capaz de atacá-lo daquela maneira, dando-lhe as melhores horas de prazer que já havia tido na vida, especialmente depois das brigas que eles haviam tido.

Agora se perguntava o por que de o ter feito. Afinal, ela não agia como a maioria das vítimas de estupro. E gostaria de saber se seria conformismo por ter sido maltratada por tanto tempo, ou se ela apenas havia apagado tais momentos de sua mente. Alisou o ombro da morena, com um dos dedos, fazendo-a encolher-se um pouco. E sorriu aquela imagem, perecia tão inocente dormindo.

Fechou os olhos, se recordando do toque dos lábios dela nos seus, pedindo-o para tocá-la e amá-la, da mesma maneira como ele havia feito com outras tantas mulheres. Havia adorado senti-la e ouvi-la dizer seu nome enquanto trocavam carícias, e tinha quase certeza de que ela chorara, embora não soubesse o motivo de suas lágrimas.

Olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e em seguida para a morena. Pensava que já se passasse das duas da manhã, mas o relógio ainda marcava uma e meia. Segurou a mão dela, a beijando antes de afastá-la com cuidado, para não desperta-la. Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto para ir comer algo, pois seu estômago clamava por comida.

Preparou um sanduíche, e sorriu ao ver Sango aparecer na cozinha, descalça, e usando uma camisola branca. Colocou mais um copo na mesa e preparou um sanduíche para ela, antes de sentar, na mesinha de mármore.

# Desculpe se pareci um pouco vadia… - iniciou a Exterminadora, em voz baixa. – Mas é que, desde a nossa luta após a morte de um dos amigos de Naraku, eu tenho tido vontade de fazer isto. Eu realmente gostei de você a primeira vista.

# Não vou negar que também andei tendo o mesmo desejo. – confessou, tomando um gole do suco. – Você faz alguma idéia do motivo pelo qual, Kagome chamou Houjyou e Kouga de traidores? Acaso algum dos dois tinha relação com eles? – quis saber, após alguns minutos de silêncio, entre eles.

Sango abraçou o pescoço com a mão e negou levemente com a cabeça. Afinal de contas, muito pouco sabia a respeito das vítimas de Naraku. A única que conhecera, além de Kagome, fora Kagura, a filha tratada como se fosse uma escrava, espancando-a e ameaçando-a através do coração dela, a se encontrar nas mãos dele, ou de outra coisa, desconhecida por ela.

Mas tinha absoluta certeza, que Kagome seria capaz de dizer o nome de todos os servos de Naraku, e mais ainda. Pois Naraku a idolatrava a ponto de, praticamente, contar todos os seus segredos para a menina, acreditando que ela jamais o abandonaria ou revelaria eles a outra pessoa.

# Apenas vi Kagome fazer o que fez, uma vez. – revelou, o fazendo para de comer o sanduíche, já pela metade. – Matou três pessoas de uma única vez… - franziu o cenho. – Três de sete… Eles gritaram em agonia, implorando para viverem, durante cinco minutos, enquanto eu matava mais dois deles, e aprisionava os sobreviventes para entregar a Naraku, como ele desejara. – encarou Miroku nos olhos. – Eram humanos que haviam feito pactos com Youkai… e quando Kagome abaixou a mão, terminando o feitiço, antes de tocarem o solo, os corpos de ambos, se transformaram em pó. – abaixou a cabeça. – Foi uma visão terrível!

Miroku pegou a mão da companheira, a apertando com força, a fazendo sorrir, e esquecer a respeito daquele passado.

XXXX

Com o riso alto ecoando em sem ouvido, virou o rosto para o lado oposto, sem se interessar em olhar a face do dono de tal riso. Detestava quando era obrigada a ir visitá-los, especialmente quando eles a tratavam como se fosse a culpada pela escravidão deles, ou como se ela fosse o Naraku em pessoa. Principalmente após ter de agir como vítima diante de Sesshoumaru a consolá-la perante uma hora, antes de ir embora para retornar ao braço da esposa.

_"Naraku teria os matado apenas por olhá-lo…"_ pensou, assistindo Bankotsu se sentar ao lado de Jakotsu, depois de rir na sua cara. _"Ou melhor… Naraku apenas esperaria a vadia dele, retornar para fazê-la matá-los como fez a muitos."_

Sorriu com o próprio pensamento, achando que talvez, Sesshoumaru e os outros não tivessem tido uma boa idéia em tentar trazer a sanidade dela de volta. Afinal, Kagome carregava mais mortes, nas costas, que ela e aqueles dois, juntos. Se voltasse a ser como era antes, e ainda mantivesse a memória de seus crimes, com toda a certeza enlouqueceria de vez, podendo, até mesmo, se matar.

# Naraku não vai gostar de saber que não lhe trouxeram a cientista, por um capricho. – disse por fim, os fazendo encará-la. – Ele vai descobrir que poderiam ter a pegado, mas não o fizeram para irritá-lo. Naraku não é burro…

# Ele pode dizer e fazer o que quiser, Kagura… mas não pudemos tirar a vadia cientista de lá. – disse Jakotsu. – Diga a ele, que ele tem de se alegrar pelo fato de termos assassinado o humano Houjyou. – falou triste. – Ele poderia ter tido outras e melhores utilidades para mim. – passou a língua nos lábios.

# Naraku desejava a cabeça dele a muito tempo, Jakotsu. – falou Kagura abrindo seu leque. – Desde o dia em que ele resolveu tocar na princesinha dele. – suspirou, abaixando a cabeça, e batendo com o leque na lateral de seu corpo. – Bem… Apenas fiquem de olho então… Naraku quer Kagome e Sango, vivas, na mão dele…

Bankotsu fez um gesto com a mão, imitando o movimento de um soldado, e Kagura girou os olhos, antes de desaparecer.


	16. Ligações

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Ligações**

\Capítulo Quinze\

.

Kikyou secou os cabelos encarando, o telefone que tocava pela quarta vez àquela manhã. Olhou para a porta do banheiro, onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava trancado, tomando um banho para poderem ir à sede da SSJ, saberem melhor a respeito da segunda invasão, que acarretou na morte de Houjyou e no estado crítico em que Ayame se encontrava, por causa de um veneno desconhecido.

E segundo os especialistas da SSJ, a Youkai iria ter de ficar hospitalizada até encontrarem um soro para combater os efeitos do veneno, e administrarem nela. Enquanto isto, um sistema com medicamentos fortes, iria ficar purificando seu sangue, evitando a morte.

Pegou o aparelho celular e o atendeu, estranhando ao não ouvir resposta alguma, apenas a respiração ofegante, de alguém a se encontrar do outro lado da linha, antes de ouvir o som a significar que desligaram. Estreitou os olhos e estendeu o aparelho, vendo o número piscar na tela do aparelho.

# Quem era? – quis saber o Youkai, ao sair do banheiro, usando apenas a calça social.

# Desligaram! – deu de ombros, entregando o celular para ele, a olhar o número rapidamente, antes de guardar o celular. – Estou descendo para tomar café.

Informou, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Sesshoumaru viu o número no visor e girou os olhos, largando o celular de qualquer maneira sobre a cama de casal, não querendo se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento. Esperou um tempo, ouvindo os passos de Kikyou se distanciarem, assim como o cheiro dela, antes de caminhar até a penteadeira e pegar a escova de cabelos que Kikyou usava.

Retirou alguns dos poucos fios praticamente invisíveis e os colocou num saco plástico, antes de dobrá-lo e guardar dentro do bolso da camisa que iria vestir. Sentia-se mal por enganar a esposa daquela maneira, mas necessitava descobrir algo mais a respeito do caso. Mesmo que tivesse de pedir ajuda a outra pessoa, já que Ayame se encontrava em coma.

Afinal, era incapaz de dizer o motivo que levou Naraku a seqüestrar Kagome e não Kikyou. O motivo pelo qual ele levou Rin Chyo, e como ele sabia tanto ao respeito deles. Precisavam de mais do que as circunstâncias e os acidentes estavam lhes mostrando. Precisavam pensar quatro vezes mais rápido que o Youkai, para poderem vencer aquilo.

Kikyou por sua vez, desceu lentamente as escadas, observando a empregada terminar de arrumar a mesa do café da manhã, para duas pessoas. Saudou a trabalhadora que conhecida desde sua infância e encarou o telefone residencial a tocar, querendo saber quando o barulho irritante iria parar de soar em seus ouvidos.

Fez um gesto silencioso, indicando que atenderia ao aparelho e assistiu a empregada ir para a cozinha, antes atender ao telefone.

# Alô! – disse, mas ao contrário do que imaginava, não ouviu qualquer tipo de resposta. – Alô? – repetiu, começando a irritar-se com aquela situação, pois, retirando as duas ligações daquela manhã, o mesmo havia acontecido no dia anterior e durante a noite, enquanto se encontrava sozinha na mansão. – Se não vai dizer nada, acho melhor parar de ficar ligando aqui para casa… Tenho o número de seu telefone e vou chamar a polícia se preciso.

Ouviu um muxoxo do outro lado da linha e em seguida uma gargalhada. Gargalhada esta que conhecia perfeitamente bem e que todas as noites ouvia durante os pesadelos, a fazê-la acordar carregada com a pouca energia espiritual a ainda possuir no corpo. Gargalhada a fazer o sangue em suas veias gelar, enquanto fechava os olhos, tentando manter longe a emoção fraca a poder denunciá-la.

# Pare de ligar aqui para casa! – disse em voz baixa, após se certificar de que Sesshoumaru não estava por perto, para ouvir a conversa, e suspeitar ainda mais de suas mentiras. – Não vai conseguir nada, o fazendo!

# Será que não, Kikyou? – perguntou a voz fria e masculina, do outro lado da linha. – Sou capaz de sentir seu medo através de sua voz sussurrada… - riu. – Seu maridinho se encontra por perto, e não quer que ele descubra a respeito de nosso passado brilhante e inesquecível? – riu ainda mais. – Pois saiba Kikyou! Escapou viva uma vez… mas isto não vai acontecer novamente… quando eu decidir acabar de uma vez com você… não vai escapar! Sua irmãzinha não irá me impedir…

# Veremos…

Desafiou-o, batendo com o telefone no gancho, encerrando a ligação, sentindo a energia de Sesshoumaru se aproximar, e tendo a certeza de que Naraku estaria a rir de satisfação, alegre por achar que ela o temia.

Recuou um passo, olhando fixamente para o aparelho, como se ele fosse capaz de lhe atacar de alguma maneira, esquecendo-se de que Sesshoumaru estava perto e assistia sua ação com curiosidade.

# Quem ligou? – perguntou.

# Engano! – respondeu vagamente, caminhando até a mesa do café e sentando-se à ela, pensando a respeito da ligação. – Um palhaço qualquer…

Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e deitou a cabeça na mão, encarando o prato a sua frente, sentindo Sesshoumaru sentar ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando controlar os batimentos cardíacos.

# Acho que estou começando a ficar estressada! – comentou, ajeitando a postura à mesa e pegando a jarra de suco, para encher seu copo. – Não posso nem ao menos ouvir o toque do telefone que me assusto, pensando que algo ruim, aconteceu novamente. Como é possível que tenham invadido um local como a SSJ pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo? Será que Naraku tem mais de um informante lá dentro? Começo a pensar que nossos esforços não irão adiantar de nada… Que no final ele irá conseguir o que quer…

Sesshoumaru tocou sua mão e ela o encarou.

# Isso tudo vai acabar Kikyou… - falou, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, e sorrindo para lhe passar confiança. – Você fará a regressão e Kagome nos contará tudo o que aconteceu, e dará a localização do esconderijo de Naraku. Nós iremos vencê-los… e não ele à nós.

A esposa sorriu de volta e abaixou a cabeça para o prato, pensando que talvez, aquela história toda, ainda fosse demorara muito a acabar e fazer mal a muitos.

XXXX

Miroku freou no sinal vermelho e encarou a morena sentada ao seu lado, observando o movimento na calçada, se lembrando do que acontecera na noite anterior. Colocou a mão sobre a perna dela, coberta pelo tecido da calça jeans apertada, e sorriu quando ela estreitou os obres e desfez o toque.

# Bankotsu e Jakotsu! – disse repentinamente, o deixando sem entender. – O nome dos dois que provavelmente invadiram a SSJ ontem a noite. É bem o estilo deles esta maneira de extermínio e invasão. – ele voltou a atenção para a estrada. – Eles pertenciam ao Exercito dos Sete. – continuou. – Eu e Kagome matamos cinco deles… só deixamos Jakotsu e Bankotsu vivos, por serem os mais fortes, e Naraku desejar o trabalho escravo deles.

# Você os conheceu?

Sango sorriu forçadamente, piscando demoradamente, virando a cabeça para a rua. Sim, conhecia-os perfeitamente bem, afinal, quando Naraku queria lhe punir por ter cometido alguma espécie de erro, ou lhe jogava nos braços de Bankotsu, ou simplesmente a violentava, longe da presença de Kagome, até sentir-se saciado.

Miroku a encarou por rápidos segundos, antes de parar na entrada do estacionamento do prédio da SSJ, para dar o número de seu registro e entrar.

# Não me diga que…

# Depois de Naraku, ele foi o primeiro homem que me levou para a cama. Depois disto… todas as vezes que podia, Naraku me mandava para ele. – respondeu, ajeitando-se na cadeira, incomodada com o olhar de Miroku, e com o assunto em que acabaram por entrar. – Quer parar de me encarar desta maneira e com esta cara, e avançar?

Sacudiu-se e fez o que ela lhe mandou, ignorando a cara irritada que o segurança lhe lançava por estar parado ali, ao invés de avançar de uma vez, deixando-o esperar com o portão aberto.

Estacionou o veículo na vaga com seu nome e saltou dele, ainda tentando digerir as palavras que ouvira de Sango. Uma raiva imensa começava a surgir em seu interior e tinha certeza de que se aquele cara se encontrasse parado a sua frente, o mataria da maneira mais dolorosa o possível.

# Não se preocupe com isto! – disse Sango, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Já passou… e eu me acostumei…

# Não era para você ter se acostumado! – censurou. – Não se acostuma com uma coisa dessas…

# Quando você percebe que nada irá lhe tirar daquela realidade, Miroku… - o encarou, falando as palavras lentamente, como se as escolhesse com cautela. – Você é obrigado a se acostumar com isto. – fixou os olhos, nos azuis dele. – Passei sete anos de minha vida sendo escravizada e torturada por Naraku… depois de um tempo acabei perdendo a esperança de que algum dia, alguém viria e me salvaria das garras dele. Todos achavam que a família Himura tinha sido completamente exterminada. E eu achava que apenas me livraria dele, no dia em que acabasse sendo morta durante um dos trabalhos. E você não sabe por quantas vezes eu não desejei isto!

Engoliu seco, encostando-se à parede metálica, observando os andares passar, recordando-se de quantas vezes, durante a noite, após o extermínio de alguém, pensava em matar-se ou provocar Naraku para lhe matar. E de quantas vezes, apenas não o fez, por temer o que pudesse acontecer a saúde fragilizada de Kagome, se a deixasse sozinha nas mãos daquele Youkai.

# Perdi as esperanças de ser salva, no terceiro ano que passei com Naraku. – continuou, abaixando a cabeça. – Lia nos jornais… ninguém falava a respeito do meu desaparecimento, ou do caso de Kagome Higurashi, que havia sido seqüestrada e em seguida, encontrada morta. – franziu o cenho, tornando a encará-lo. – Eu realmente me acostumei e conformei com o que acontecia ao meu redor.

Miroku virou o corpo, completamente para o dela, e alisou-lhe o rosto, com carinho, retirando alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto, antes de tocar os lábios dela, levemente, com os seus. Em um beijo rápido.

# Eu estou aqui agora… - disse, com um sorriso, afastando-se lentamente. – Eles não vão mais encostar em você!

Sango sorriu fracamente, observando o rapaz por quem acabara se apaixonando, abandonar o veículo. Queria acreditar nas palavras dele, mas sabia que isso não dependia dele, e sentia que ainda retornaria a encarar Naraku nos olhos. Suspirou, decidida a não se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento e saltou do veículo para segui-lo em direção ao elevador.

XXXX

Inuyasha enterrou a mão no bolso da calça, observando a enfermeira fazer as últimas anotações na prancheta, antes de sair do quarto, deixando ele com Ayame e Kagome, sentada na única poltrona do local, com uma revista nas mãos, a girando em todas as posições possíveis, estreitando os olhos.

Puxou um banco de madeira e sentou ao lado da cama de Ayame, encarando a face pálida dela, com angústia, sem perceber que Kagome parara de girar a revista para encará-los, pousando os olhos na mão dele, a acabar de tocar a de Ayame.

Estava, em demasia, preocupado com a situação da cientista, a única em que poderia confiar cegamente. Se algo acontece a ela, sentir-se-ia culpado pelo resto de sua vida, especialmente por saber, que ela fazia de tudo, principalmente, em respeito ao sentimento que ainda tinha por ele, e que ele era incapaz de retribuir.

# O que diabos injetaram em você? – perguntou em voz alta, antes de desviar a atenção para a porta, onde Miroku e Sango acabavam de aparecer.

# Como ela está? – quis saber o rapaz, sorrindo para Kagome, que segurava fortemente a revista, o encarando. – Oi Kagome!

# Na mesma! – respondeu o Hanyou, parando de frente para o amigo e estreitando os olhos ao sentir o cheiro no corpo dos dois. – Você já sabe que Sesshoumaru vai falar a respeito desta relação de vocês dois, não sabe? – comentou, sem desviar os olhos de Sango, que ficara vermelha e avançou de cabeça baixa, até Kagome. – Não faça esta cara, Miroku. – disse, sob o olhar desentendido do Houshi. – Sabe perfeitamente do que estou falando… Seu corpo está coberto pelo cheiro de Sango e o de Sango, coberto pelo seu.

Miroku sorriu inocentemente, percebendo o que Inuyasha falava, e se amaldiçoando por ter esquecido a respeito do bom olfato dos Irmãos Takahashi.

# Não consegue se controlar de forma alguma, não é mesmo, Miroku? – censurou-o, em voz baixa. – Sabe o que Sesshoumaru vai dizer a respeito disto, não vai?

# Que ela é a inimiga e que é errado passar a me envolver com alguém que, mesmo não querendo, possa se voltar contra você a qualquer momento!

Miroku gelou ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru dizer essas palavras às suas costas. O Youkai o encarava com desagrado, deixando intrigada Kikyou, que era incapaz de sentir o que eles sentiam. E assim, o rapaz humano passou a coçar a cabeça, tentando encontrar a melhor frase para aquele momento.

# Não estou interessado por suas desculpas esfarrapadas no momento Miroku! – falou o Youkai, voltando os olhos para Inuyasha, e em seguida para a Youkai desacordada na cama hospitalar. – O que deram a ela?

# Ninguém sabe ao certo… - falou Inuyasha. - Mas os companheiros dela disseram que irão conseguir uma cura para ela o mais rápido que puderem. – murmurou o Hanyou. – Houjyou morreu instantaneamente por causa de um veneno desconhecido. – comunicou.

# Provavelmente a variação estranha que ele fez com Miasma… - falou Sango, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enquanto parava ao lado de Inuyasha. – O corpo dele produz esse veneno e pediu para que os criadores da Prisioneira fizessem uma variação mais forte e mais letal. – deu de ombros. – Eu nunca os usei… Quem os usava era Bankotsu e Jakotsu, por que eram considerados, por Naraku, mais fracos que nós duas… E Kagome o usou uma vez contra um Youkai que tentou matar Naraku. Não há cura para este veneno.

# E o que injetaram em Ayame? – perguntou Inuyasha, deixando a ansiedade transpassar em sua voz, afinal, Ayame não teria sido atacada se não estivesse tão envolvida naquele caso.

# Esta variação de veneno não tem cura e mata qualquer um, Inuyasha… - falou a Exterminadora. – Não se preocupe… deve ser um dos calmantes usados pelo Exército dos Sete… Ela vai ficar bem quando receber o soro correto, cuja composição, também desconheço e por isso sou incapaz de ajudá-los… Enquanto isto, é como se ela estivesse, apenas, dormindo. - o tranqüilizou.

# Por Naraku ia querer Ayame? – quis saber Miroku.

# Kagome! – respondeu Sango. – Ele deve ter descoberto a respeito do coquetel. E a última coisa que ele deseja é que Kagome recupere sua autonomia. - indicou a morena, ainda na mesma posição. – Ela seria uma ameaça a ele. Sabe de tudo o que ele fez e de todos os passos futuros dele, e especialmente, é uma das poucas pessoas que pode matá-lo.

# Então ele está desesperado… - Miroku coçou o queixo. – E a morte de Houjyou? Ele mandou-os matar para nos desviar a atenção de Kouga, ou por que ele realmente é o traidor ao qual Kagome se referia?

# Acho que isso não iremos saber! – disse Inuyasha. – Já que Sango não faz idéia de quem sejam os outros ajudantes de Naraku, e no momento, Kagome não pode nos dizer nada a respeito. – viu a morena, fazer uma careta para a revista. – Não acho que seja bom a retirarmos de casa agora! – comentou, fazendo todos voltarem a atenção para a morena.

# Esqueça isto, Inuyasha! – a voz masculina os interrompeu, e todos viram o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos entrar no cômodo.

Estendeu a papelada que trazia consigo para Sesshoumaru. O Youkai recebeu, em silêncio, encarando com desconfiança o rapaz que fora aprendiz e ainda era apaixonado por Ayame, embora ela jamais tenha lhe dado chance, por causa da perseguição de Kouga e do sentimento que ela ainda possuía por Inuyasha.

# Ayame me contou tudo e quando a encontrei no meio do corredor, a vi com esses papéis! Se o tal de Naraku quiser lhes atacar, o fará a qualquer momento! – olhou para os presentes. – Parece que encontrou no sistema da SSJ… Tentei rastrear o autor… mas não consegui… - enterrou a mão no bolso do jaleco. – Mas é a localização exata da casa de cada um de vocês. – Inuyasha e Miroku avançaram, para ler o documento por cima do ombro de Sesshoumaru, a estreitar os olhos. – Se Naraku pudesse chegar a vocês… ele já teria chegado!

# Então o que ele espera, Toya? – perguntou Kikyou, e o rapaz deu com os ombros.

# Tenho mais coisas para mostrar-lhes, mas preciso que vocês venham comigo até o salão principal. – falou, e saiu do quarto, sendo acompanhado por Miroku, Sango e Sesshoumaru.

# Vamos Kagome! – Inuyasha encarou Kagome, e caminhou até ela. – Vamos… temos que ir para outro lugar… - mas a menina parecia não o ouvir, ou simplesmente não querer sair dali. – Kagome?

# Deixe-a… Ela quer ficar vendo a revista. – disse Kikyou, parada a porta. – É seguro deixá-la aqui. Vamos nós dois… depois voltamos para pega-la.

Ele concordou, afinal, ela realmente parecia estar se divertindo com a revista de vestido de noivas. Saíram fechando a porta atrás de si, e Kagome desconcentrou-se desviando a atenção da revista para varrer o cômodo ao seu redor.

Fixou a atenção em Ayame e em seguida na porta fechada, largando a revista sobre a cadeira, antes de caminhar até a porta, tocando de leve a maçaneta, que passou a brilhar num rosa perolado. Caminhou até a cama de Ayame e ficou analisando sua face, antes de pegar a mão que estava ligada ao soro, com a esquerda, e levar a mão direita ao rosto dela.

Fechou os olhos e suas mãos foram envoltas pela energia pura que seu corpo possuía. A respiração de Ayame foi aos poucos se modificando, assim como os batimentos cardíacos registrados pelo eletrocardiograma. O tubo que levava ar aos pulmões da cientista desapareceu, e o eletrocardiograma passou a apitar indicando parada cardíaca.

_Ayame abriu os olhos para se ver num quarto escuro, usando o roupão branco que os pacientes internados usam. Girou no mesmo lugar, tentando entender o que acontecia, já que apenas recordava de ter sido atacada por alguém enviado por Naraku, antes de perder a consciência._

_# Está na sua mente… - ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu a voz feminina, foi capaz de ver Kagome aparecer diante de si. – A trouxe para cá… - a menina deu alguns passos adiante, mas a cientista apenas a encarava incrédula_.

_# Você pode falar?_

_# Estamos em sua mente, Ayame! Aqui podemos fazer tudo. - falou, parando a centímetros dela. – Mas para vir e lhe trazer até aqui, tive de interromper seus batimentos cardíacos, lhe colocando em um estado de quase morte… Por isso não me interrompa! – Ayame colocou a mão no peito ao ouvir aquilo, ficando nervosa ao não sentir o coração bater. – Fiz o veneno que Bankotsu injetou em você, ser completamente eliminado de seu organismo… - houve silêncio. – Mas Naraku vai fazer de novo… - falou, erguendo a cabeça e a encarando nos olhos. – E desta vez você não vai conseguir fugir. Ele vai usar o sentimento que tem por Inuyasha para levá-la para o lado dele, e conseguir o que quer… Mas não o deixe lhe dominar, Ayame! Se o deixar… entrará num caminho sem volta… E será a primeira a perder a vida._

_# Como sabe disso? – questionou, franzindo o cenho ao começar ao ouvir o som agudo de um alarme._

_# Não conte a ninguém o que fiz… - murmurou, afastando-se sem deixar de encará-la, ignorando seu questionamento. – Tome cuidado com Naraku… ele é mais inteligente do que parece… _

Kagome abriu os olhos, e desfez o contato, dando as costas à cama, para retornara à poltrona onde estava sentada, pegando a revista com diversos modelos de vestido de noiva, concentrando sua atenção nas figuras, enquanto o eletrocardiograma voltava a registrar os batimentos cardíacos.

A cientista puxou o ar com violência pelos lábios, e abriu os olhos, no momento em que a porta se abria para que uma equipe de enfermeiros entrasse acompanhada de um médico. Prontos para agirem na situação de emergência, mas a encarando com surpresa, ao ver a ruiva sentada na cama, sem o equipamento, que até alguns minutos atrás, a mantinham viva.

# Senhorita Ayame? – a chamaram, sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam, e posicionando-se ao redor da cama, impedindo a visão dela, de Kagome. – Como é possível? – quis saber o médico, tocando-lhe o rosto, para examinar sua pupila. – Como você…?

Ela deu de ombros, e abaixou a cabeça, tendo conhecimento, de que iria passar o resto do dia sendo submetida a uma bateria de testes, para descobrir o que de fato havia acontecido com ela. Mas o que mais lhe preocupava naquele momento, era o que Kagome havia dito e feito enquanto estava em sua mente, ainda no momento de coma.

Ergueu a cabeça, ficando de pé, desejando perguntar-lhe à respeito do traidor ao qual ela se referia quando atacou Kouga e Houjyou, entretanto, a menina não estava mais sentada naquela poltrona. Suspirou frustrada e deixou-se sentar na cama de hospital e ser examinada pela equipe médica.

Kagome parou diante do elevador analisando a pequena tela que mostrava em que andar estava o aparelho entrando no mesmo, quando as portas metálicas se abriram. Fixou a própria imagem no espelho e ergueu a mão esquerda diante dos olhos, vendo os pequenos ferimentos espalhados por ele, e a mancha arroxeada a surgir em seu punho, como se fosse uma pulseira.

A porta metálica tornou a se abrir, e a menina girou no mesmo lugar para encontrar Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Kikyou. Os três a encararam, e Kikyou avançou alguns passos a frente, pegando o braço ferido e encarando o marido e o cunhado, sem entender o que se passava.

XXXXxxxXXXX

_Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram em raiva, enquanto encarava o corpo frágil daquela que se encontrava encolhida no canto mais escuro daquele quarto, feito especialmente para ele descansar quando desejasse o fazer._

_O que lhe irritava, não era o fato de ela se encontrar ali, com poucos ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo infantil, conseqüência do resistir ao seu seqüestro. Mas sim, o fato de ela não mostrar medo qualquer dele naquele momento, embora chorasse, apenas o fazia por ter medo de não ver mais aquele quem amava e a família. Família que a traíra da pior maneira possível._

_Deu um passo à frente, mas imediatamente recuou sentindo um incômodo. Franziu o cenho encarando a menina humana parada ao seu lado, observando tudo sem entender, e estendeu a mão, na indicação que queria a arma que ela tinha guardada na junção de sua camisa e calça._

_A menina mesmo receosa o obedeceu e ao vê-lo, realizar um gesto com a cabeça, se retirou imediatamente da sala, fechando a porta as suas costas, e permitindo que uma escuridão quase total tomasse conta do local. Sorriu cinicamente, sendo, agora, capaz de ver a barreira rósea, a ocupar metade do quarto, e incomodá-lo._

_# Seria mais saudável para você não tentar me desafiar, criança. – falou, enquanto retirava todas as balas de dentro da arma, causando pequenos sons agudos, ao tocarem o chão espelhado. – Não será seu poder espiritual a me impedir a tocá-la. – pegou um pequeno dardo e o colocou na arma, observando os olhos azuis, fixarem-se nele._

_Apontou a arma para ela e apertou o gatilho. O dardo passou facilmente pela barreira, mas, surpreendendo o Youkai, ela parou a centímetros do corpo da criança e se transformou em pó. E ele, mais uma vez sorriu passando a avançar em direção a menina, ignorando as dores em seu corpo._

_Ela se encolheu ainda mais, e estremeceu ao senti-lo tocar ser rosto e deslizar a mão pelo seu ombro, para chegar ao seu punho, enquanto manchas vermelhas apareciam por todo o corpo dele. Chegou ao punho dela e o apertou com força, fechando uma pulseira de metal, que aparecera repentinamente em suas mãos, no punho dela._

_# Não irá usar seus poderes mais contra mim… - sorriu ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelos olhos dela. – enquanto eu quiser, você irá ficar com esta pulseira. – deslizou o dedo polegar nos lábios dela. – Não pode usar os poderes com esta pulseira. – riu alto. – Você é minha agora, Kagome… - segurou o queixo dela com força. – Então, se acostume com isto… - a beijou rapidamente nos lábios e se levantou feliz pela barreira ter sido desativada. – Ninguém virá lhe salvar… - caminhou até a porta e a abriu. – Será alimentada a cada quatro horas… Mandarei Himura ou Kagura trazer-lhe a comida. Enquanto isto… Fique quieta meu bem… e sem esperanças. Sua família não mandará ninguém para lhe salvar. – saiu, trancando a porta longo em seguida._

_Kagome permitiu que mais uma lágrima escorresse por seus olhos e ergueu o punho direito diante dos olhos, encarando o bracelete que o Youkai havia prendido em seu punho. Sua mão brilhou em rosa e todos os ferimentos de seu corpo desapareceram._

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma dor incômoda por todo o corpo, e o ar faltar-lhe. Viu a pedra do bracelete, outrora branca, ficar vermelha, enquanto a dormência em seu corpo ia passando lentamente. Franziu o cenho, encarando a porta, e os olhos azuis brilharam enquanto uma outra lágrima era abandonada por ele, e caia sobre seu colo. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar de forma desesperada._

_# Inuyasha…_


	17. Plano

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Plano**

\Capítulo Dezesseis\

.

Sango folheou a revista sobre a mesa, admirando os diversos modelos de vestidos de noivas que havia naquela edição, imaginando-se entrando na igreja um dia, usando um daqueles enquanto caminhava em direção ao altar, onde seu futuro marido se encontraria lhe sorrindo.

Suspirou desgostosa, fechando a revista e a empurrando para longe de seu campo de visão, batendo-se mentalmente por, estar mais uma vez, pensando a respeito de coisas que muito dificilmente se tornariam realidade. Ninguém jamais pediria em casamento uma mulher que assassinara mais de cem pessoas e pertencera a dúzias de homens.

Pousou a cabeça sobre a mão e os cotovelos sobre a mesa de mogno, soltando o ar pelos lábios, sentindo Kagome parar diante de si, o braço esquerdo enfaixado e tratado por causa dos ferimentos a surgirem nele.

# Uma coisa me ocorreu esses dias, Kagome! – disse, encostando-se a cadeira, e assistindo a morena sentar-se a sua frente, como sempre fazia quando Sango começava a conversar com ela, desabafando seus temores. – A filha de Kagura… a Sarah… ela é filha de Sesshoumaru não é mesmo? Ela é a cara dele. – Kagome realizou um gesto fraco a cabeça. – Então não seria melhor contar a ele? Desta maneira ele poderia intervir e… - calou-se observando a amiga negar, levemente com a cabeça. – Por que não? Acaso acha que isso pioraria as coisas? – ela concordou, e Sango deu de ombros. – Se você o diz… - cruzou os braços. – Mas não acha que ele acabará descobrindo isso por si próprio, e nada irá mudar? Ele irá ficar mais furioso.

Kagome tornou a realizar o gesto negativo, a fazendo abaixar a cabeça. Gostaria de contar para Sesshoumaru que ele tinha uma maneira de chegar a Naraku, mas se Kagome, mesmo naquele estado, achava que não deveria fazê-lo, ouviria a moça, pois por diversas vezes vira Naraku recuar em um de seus objetivos, quando a moça lhe negava com a cabeça. Não entendia o motivo pelo qual o fazia, mas era melhor seguir, ao menos naquela situação, os mesmos passos de Naraku.

Saiu de seus devaneios, observando a amiga, passar a mover-se para frente e para trás de forma acelerada, e franziu o cenho, não entendendo o porquê daquilo.

# Aconteceu algo, Kagome? – quis saber, a fazendo parar de se mover de tal forma para encará-la. – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

A morena negou com a cabeça, antes de indicar-lhe a parede oposta, onde havia o telão com o emblema da SSJ, com o dedo indicador, como se quisesse que ela visse algo. Franziu o cenho, não entendendo, o que aquilo significava, encarando a amiga com seriedade.

# O que isso quer dizer?

Kagome fechou a mão e recolheu o braço para próximo de seu tronco antes de voltar a se mover, realizando gestos lentos e negativos com a cabeça. Tornou a erguer a cabeça e franziu o cenho em contrariedade, deixando-a ainda mais intrigada e curiosa com o que acontecia. Cruzou os dedos, inclinando o corpo um pouco para frente, mostrando interesse.

# Por que não faz um esforço e tenta falar? – questionou, a encarando com desconfiança, quando Kagome desviou o olhar, da mesma maneira que uma pessoa encurralada ou que mentia, fazia. Sango sorriu e encostou-se melhor a cadeira, agradecendo, mais uma vez, por estar sozinha com a moça naquele instante. – Já desconfiava, mas… Não me diga que você fez o que eu estou pensando? – cruzou os braços, observando-a abaixar a cabeça. – Kagome! – a recriminou, se colocando de pé. – Fico feliz por ter feito isso, mas você está se prejudicando!

Disse a observando girar os olhos, antes de ficar de pé e lhe dar as costas, enquanto manchas vermelhas começavam a surgir no curativo feito no braço da jovem. Entretanto, Sango, não notara aquilo, por estar mais preocupada com o que Kagome provavelmente havia feito para eliminar o veneno do corpo de Ayame.

Afinal de contas, a primeira e última vez que a vira realizar tal ato, fora quando ela acabar por ser envenenada por um dos Youkais que Naraku a mandara eliminar, por se tornarem um estorvo. Lembrava-se que Kagome a curara, mas acabara recebendo para si todos os sintomas que anteriormente era dela. Era como se Kagome houvesse absorvido, de alguma maneira, o veneno para si, e no corpo dela, ele fizesse o mesmo mal, entretanto não se tornava letal. Pois sabia que ao menos o que fora injetado em seu sangue durante a missão o era, e por conseqüência, Naraku quase enlouquecera pensando que a perderia de verdade, e lhe entregara para quatro Youkais, culpando-a pelas condições de sua arma mais poderosa.

# Devo contar a Inuyasha. Se você adoecer ele irá entrar em pânico, então é melhor mantê-lo prevenido! - e mais uma vez, ela realizou o gesto negativo com a cabeça, entretanto Sango não deu muita atenção, dando a volta pela mesa e parando diante dela. – Só vou esperar ele retornar do laboratório, pois ele está resolvendo o assunto de seus medicamentos, para contar tudo.

Sango viu a amiga voltar-se para si, de forma brusca, com um brilho irritado nos olhos castanhos, que Sango entendeu como sendo um pedido, ou melhor, ordem para não contar nada para Inuyasha. Suspirou, enterrando as mãos, nos bolsos traseiros de sua calça, antes de olhara para o chão, optando por fazer da maneira como ela desejava.

E antes que pudesse dizer algo, virou-se para o elevador, a acabar de parar no andar, provocando um pequeno apito agudo. Dele, saiu Kikyou, que mostrava estar extremamente cansada, deixando o corpo cair no sofá, ao lado de Kagome, que havia se sentado imediatamente ao som do apito do elevador.

# Acaso sabe explicar como Ayame ficou curada repentinamente? – quis saber a esposa de Sesshoumaru, encarando Sango. – Bem… - suspirou. – O importante é que ela está bem, e que agora os três estão conversando assuntos importantes com ela. – comentou distraidamente. – Sesshoumaru não gostou de saber que você e Miroku dormiram juntos. E se isso aconteceu, presumo que o que fiz deu certo.

# Sim… - sorriu fracamente. – Ele pode ser um babaca pervertido, mas eu gosto dele…

# Posso ver isso! – virou o rosto para Kagome. – E quando você vai melhorar para ficar com Inuyasha? – perguntou, e sorriu ao ver a irmã parar de encarar um ponto qualquer no meio da sala, voltando à face para ela. – Você vivia me dizendo que ia acabar por se casar com Inuyasha. Que era apaixonada por ele, embora ele não lhe visse da mesma maneira. Agora você já está crescida… ou será que este tempo com Naraku lhe fez esquecer o que sentia por ele?

Kagome franziu o cenho, fechando a mão com força, sobre o tecido da saia que vestia, antes de abaixar e desviar o olhar, para um ponto qualquer entre o sofá onde estava, e a cadeira de Sango. E repentinamente sorriu, mas sem ser notada pelas duas que a acompanhavam.

Sango passou as mãos nos cabelos, assistindo Kikyou pegar uma revista e voltar toda sua atenção para ela, se perguntando se ela sabia que o marido havia tido uma filha com outra mulher, antes de conhecê-la e se casar com ela. E se não soubesse a respeito, desejava saber como ela reagiria ao descobrir. Se o odiaria, ou simplesmente diria que a vida anterior dele, ela não podia julgar.

Ouviu a voz feminina falar em tom baixo, e virou o rosto para Kagome, que mostrava-se bastante entretida com o desenho na saia do vestido. Franziu o cenho, olhando desconfiada para a amiga e bateu-se mentalmente. Era lógico que ela não havia falado nada.

XXXX

Estralou os dedos, antes de realizar o mesmo com a articulação de seu ombro enquanto esperava o computador terminar de atualizar o programa em que mexia a exatas cinco horas, desde que saíra da ala hospitalar, e sentara na frente daquele equipamento e outros tantos, para descobrir o que Sesshoumaru tanto almejava saber.

Moveu o pescoço, a doer incomodamente por causa da posição que se encontrava, e sentiu a região cervical estralar, e em seguida um pouco mais de alivio. Olhou para o relógio em seu punho, se perguntando se Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ainda encontravam-se no prédio discutindo a respeito de sua permanência no caso ou não.

Por algum motivo estranho a velha senhora que controlava a SSJ não queria mais permitir seu auxilio no caso da Prisioneira. Queria-a longe e cogitou, inclusive, na idéia de dar-lhe férias longas ou mudá-la para outro prédio. Alegava não querer mais ver sua melhor cientista ser ferida e correndo risco de vida, mas sabia que isso não era um motivo sensato e o verdadeiro. Afinal de contas, dois anos antes, aquele que a ensinara, e até este momento era o chefe de todo o departamento médico e científico da SSJ, também sofrera atentados. Atentados, que o fizera ter de ficar em repouso por mais de um mês, e que não fizeram Kaede desejar retira-lo do caso em que estava envolvido com exclusividade.

Tinha certeza de que havia algum motivo maior por trás de todo aquele desejo e desespero dela, entretanto, não conseguia encontrar nenhum, e nem mesmo Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha o conseguiam.

Pousou os olhos sobre a ficha de Kagome, e suspirou, recordando-se do sonho que tivera com ela, antes de acordar na ala hospitalar. Não contara a verdade para ninguém, e por esta razão passou algumas horas presa, para que fossem realizados exames no intuito de compreenderem o que acontecia. Porém, não se preocupava com aquilo, mas sim com o que a menina dissera, a respeito de Naraku conseguir o quer da próxima vez que viesse lhe atacar.

Um incomodo invadia-lhe as entranhas só de pensar em ficar frente a frente ao Youkai que iria fazer de tudo para colocá-la contra Inuyasha, e fazê-la entregar Kagome. Jamais trairia a confiança de Inuyasha por causa dos ciúmes que tinha, mas não sabia o que Naraku era capaz de fazer, afinal de contas, ele havia conseguido fazer uma poderosa Miko se render a ele.

Moveu-se incomodada, pensando se mudaria em algo, pedir para que alguém passasse a acompanhá-la diariamente durante o percurso de sua casa e de sua casa para o trabalho, mas sem fazer nenhum comentário a respeito do que provavelmente poderia lhe acontecer. Mas imediatamente desistiu desta idéia ao lembrar-se de ouvir a Exterminadora Sango falar algo a respeito de Naraku mandar matar quem acompanhasse sua vítima, e não queria que ninguém morresse por sua causa.

O som do cronômetro rompeu o silêncio e sentou-se de maneira correta na cadeira giratória, digitando algumas coisas antes de apertar a tecla _'enter'_, fazendo uma nova janela ser aberta, mostrando a imagem de dois gráficos. Onde em um havia quatro linhas de duas cores diferentes, sendo duas pontilhadas e as outras contínuas, a subirem e descerem, e no outro os desenhos de linhas de duas cores diferentes.

Franziu o cenho, encarando os dois gráficos e encostou-se a cadeira, afinal de contas, uma das linhas do primeiro era escandalosamente diferente a de qualquer outro ser humano. E a outra, possuía a mesma estranha diferença, mas era, inexplicável, pois deveria, ser praticamente idêntica. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre o móvel e cruzou os dedos para poder apoiar o queixo, revisando todos os seus passos e pensando se poderia ter errado em algo.

Entendia que o que fazia não era o método usual, mas este método era mais rápido e embora não fosse cem por cento preciso, não possuía uma margem de erro maior que um por cento, para dar tamanha diferença nos exames.

# Kaede bateu o martelo e disse que não te quer mais envolvida neste caso! – a voz de Inuyasha a arrancou de seus pensamentos e virou-se para poder encarar os três rapazes a entrarem em sua sala. – Disse que pode fazer atender qualquer um de nós… mas nada de se prender em nosso caso. Vai mandar Toya ficar conosco.

# Ela deve estar com alguma espécie de problema! – disse Miroku, irritado, se jogando de qualquer maneira sobre a poltrona da sala de Ayame.

# Não conseguiram nada, então? – abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Sesshoumaru parava ao seu, para olhar o gráfico no computador, sem entender, exatamente, o que havia escrito ali. – Não consigo compreender o pensamento obsessivo dela a respeito de minha permanência ou não com vocês…

# Ninguém entende Ayame! – disse Sesshoumaru sem deixar de encarar a tela do computador. – Isto é o resultado do teste entre o DNA de Kagome e Kikyou? – Ayame confirmou, silenciosamente, e viu Inuyasha e Miroku se aproximarem. – Por que estas linhas verdes delas são quase iguais? – indicou a linha verde pontilhada e a contínua. – Acaso isso tem a ver com os poderes das duas? – Ayame negou em silêncio. – Então?

# A linha que delimita a face sobre-humana delas, é a vermelha. – falou, indicando uma linha quase reta nos dois gráficos, sendo que uma se encontrava desenhada uns dois centímetros mais alto que a outra, no gráfico. – Como pode ver… A de Kagome, que é a pontilhada, é quatro vezes mais poderosa que Kikyou. – indicou o que falou, com a caneta, tocando a tela do computador. – Não sei como um corpo humano consegue segurar um nível tão grande de energia. O de Kikyou é o máximo… - colocou a mão no queixo.

# Esta dizendo que Kikyou abriga o máximo de poder que um humano é capaz de suportar? – repetiu Sesshoumaru, para ver se havia entendido direito. – Mas por que ela não o mostra? – franziu o cenho quando obteve a resposta afirmativa da Youkai, que deu com os ombros como resposta.

# Acho que isso apenas ela pode lhe dizer! Mas se você quiser, eu posso fazer um mapa mais completo… de acordo com o tempo de vida de Kikyou e Kagome. Vai demorar um pouco até porque terei de fazer escondido de Kaede, mas poderá dizer mais do que isso, afinal esta parte sobre-humana tem seus altos e baixos, embora aqui não mostre. – falou, encarando o Youkai.

# E como explica o de Kagome? – quis saber Inuyasha. – Se é quatro vezes mais alto que o que um humano é capaz de suportar, como ela o pode? – mais uma vez, Ayame deu de ombros. – Estes níveis são mais altos que o de qualquer Youkai. – murmurou depois de verificar, direito, os dados.

# Por isso Naraku a queria… ela pode matar qualquer um sem realizar muito esforço. – disse Miroku, incrédulo. – É como se ela… simplesmente não fosse humana. Mas ela é! – encarou Ayame, como se ela fosse capaz de explicar aquilo. – E o outro gráfico?

# Esse… - suspirou. – É realmente, o DNA delas.

Respondeu, observando os três a encararem como se ela houvesse dito algo terrível. Mas não os culpava, pois o DNA das duas não batia de maneira alguma, exceto pela primeira fileira. Era realmente, muito estranho, duas irmãs, filhas do mesmo pai e mãe, possuírem tamanha diferença genética, quando a aparência não lhes permitia negar a ligação genética.

# Qual é a probabilidade de você ter errado isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# Muito poucas! – respondeu, piscando demoradamente. – Mas posso repetir os exames se desejar. Mas se der o mesmo resultado acho que teremos um problema. Pois isso tem explicações sim, Sesshoumaru. Ou elas não são irmãs… Ou algo aconteceu e gerou uma mutação violenta em uma das duas.

# Pode descobrir em qual delas?

# Teria como descobrir se tivéssemos o DNA do Senhor e de Senhor Higurashi Sesshoumaru… - explicou, negando com a cabeça. - Sem eles não há como ver qual deles continuou na normalidade. – o silêncio caiu sobre eles, por longos minutos. – Se vocês permitirem… eu gostaria de que, sob minha supervisão, Toya realizasse uma série de exames em Kagome, para descobrir mais a respeito dessa parte sobre-humana dela. Talvez ela nos ajude na cura dela!

Inuyasha fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, afinal de contas, confiava em demasia na moça, e não via razão para lhe negar aquele pedido. Observou Ayame fechar o programa e sentiu o cheiro familiar de Kaede se aproximando cada vez mais, voltando os olhos para a porta, no mesmo instante em que a velha senhora, a trajar um conjunto azul marinho de trajes a se assemelharem com os utilizados pelas Miko no passado.

A velha Senhora os encarou por cima dos óculos de grau, extremamente desconfiada, avançando alguns passos parando diante de Miroku e ao lado de Inuyasha.

# Creio que vocês devam permitir que Ayame deixe seu posto e vá para casa descansar, não faz nem vinte e quatro horas que ela saiu de um coma inexplicavelmente e vocês já estão atormentando sua mente com abobrinhas! – disse a velha Senhora, cruzando as mãos as costas. – Vá se trocar para ir embora Ayame… meu motorista particular irá lhe deixar em casa. – a Youkai encarou Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, em busca de apóio, antes de suspirar frustrada e desligar o computador e sair do escritório deixando a chefe deles com eles. – Não quero saber de vocês atormentando mais a minha empregada com este caso que até agora não trouxe nenhuma espécie de resultado… Apenas tenho problemas desde que vocês tomaram conta dele. – deu as costas para eles, mas sem deixar de encará-los. – Então… creio que devam passar a me obedecer antes que eu decida colocar outra equipe no lugar de vocês!

Ameaçou, avançando em direção a porta, onde parou por quase trombar com Kikyou e Kagome. A primeira imediatamente pediu desculpas e saiu do caminho, mas Kagome, permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar a encarando desafiante, e aquilo pareceu irritar a velha Senhora, que disfarçou, sorrindo forçadamente para Kikyou, a segurar a mão da mais nova.

# Sua irmã é realmente sua cara Kikyou. – falou, e levou a mão para tocá-la na face, mas Kagome virou o rosto, evitando-a e a fazendo recolher a mão para si. – Bem… - continuou, fingindo não se incomodar com aquilo. – Vou voltar para minha sala… boa noite! – despediu-se desapareceu ao chegar no final do corredor e entrar no elevador, deixando o grupo intrigado com a reação de Kagome.

XXXX

Os olhos vermelhos olharam por cima da taça, onde o líquido de mesma cor se encontrava, pousando-se sobre as duas crianças que se encontravam a brincar com uma gata de dois rabos, que um dia pertencera a Exterminadora Himura.

Mas não olhava realmente para elas, estava perdido em seus pensamentos a respeito do fracasso que havia sido a ida de dois de seus lacaios a SSJ. Haviam matado o incompetente do Houjyou, entretanto, não haviam lhe entregado a cientista Ayame, que misteriosamente, havia conseguido escapar do coma provocado pelo veneno do Exército dos Sete.

Apertou a taça com um pouco mais de força, demonstrando sua raiva, afinal de contas, apenas não explodira realmente, pois se ele não poderia ter a cientista de seu lado, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru também não a teriam.

Entretanto, mais uma vez as coisas haviam se voltado para o lado deles, e sabia quem havia ajudado a cientista, afinal, ela era a única, que possuía capacidade de purificar e eliminar o veneno do corpo de uma pessoa. E se ela o fazia por conta própria, significava que sua autonomia, estava sendo recuperada, mais rápido do que ele, e tantos outros haviam imaginado. Isto é, teria de agir mais rápido se quisesse ter domínio sobre a criança mais uma vez. Pois, mesmo Prisioneira sendo extremamente forte, apenas funcionara no organismo de Kagome, por ter sido usada antes de o corpo dela, elevar ao máximo seus poderes.

Sorriu ironicamente, pousando a taça sobre o braço da cadeira. A criança Miko apenas era o que era, por causa dele, pois, se continuasse a viver sobre o regime de seus pais humanos e idiotas, teria acabado por se tornar uma mulher comum, e até mesmo, mais fraca que a irmã mais velha.

# O que seria uma tristeza! – disse um pouco alto, voltando a atenção para as duas crianças a se aproximarem dele, a morena com a gata no colo. – O que houve?

# Eu queria ir ver mamãe, papai! – disse timidamente a morena, sem encará-lo nos olhos, pois tinha conhecimento de que ele detestava quando realizava aquele tipo de afirmação a respeito da mãe. – Estou com saudades dela.

Naraku sorriu forçadamente e realizou um gesto para que a criança sentasse em seu colo, mostrando que não iria se irritar com ela, ao menos daquela vez.

# O hospital não permite visitas, Rin. – disse seriamente. – Mas garanto a você que daqui a poucos dias sua mãe voltará para casa. – ela sorriu para você. – Então… por que agora você não vai brincar com Sarah no seu quarto. Papai está esperando uma visita e precisarei de privacidade.

A criança morena realizou um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e saltou do colo do Youkai, saindo rapidamente da sala, de mãos dadas com a amiga de cabelos prateados, batendo a porta ao passarem.

Olhou para a taça sobre a mesa e sorriu maldosamente ficando de pé. Em sua mente acabava de surgir três planos, um para fazer a jovem Miko, novamente se render e passar a obedecê-lo mais do que já obedecia. Outro para conseguir a cientista que o ajudaria, e outro, para colocar os Irmãos Takahashi contra a parede, especialmente, Sesshoumaru.

Observou Kagura aparecer a sua frente, e caminhou até ela, sem pronunciar qualquer tipo de som, a deixando assustada com tal reação, afinal, ele só agia daquela maneira quando estava preste a colocá-la numa enrascada.

# Leve sua filha para casa. – informou lhe dando as costas, e a fazendo arregalar os olhos em surpresa. – Diga a Sesshoumaru que ela fugiu de seu pai e veio para sua casa. – sentou em sua poltrona. – Não me faça perguntas. – disse ao vê-la abrir a boca. – Apenas me obedeça, em breve irá me entender… Precisarei de Sarah com você…

Kagura abaixou a cabeça, mostrando entender, embora sentisse um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha pois sabia que boa coisa Naraku não planejava com aquela idéia.

# Naraku… Um de seus escravos da SSJ está ai fora e deseja lhe ver. Disse que você o queria ver!

Comunicou em voz baixa, e viu o mestre realizar um gesto com a cabeça, dizendo que a entrada dele era permitida. Deu-lhe as costas e avançou até a porta, pedindo para o homem entrar antes de sair, fechando a porta e encostando-se a ela, soltando o ar fortemente pelos lábios, antes de deixar uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos.

Sentia uma angústia terrível e sabia que algo ruim estava preste a acontecer. Abaixou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas, era melhor ir pegar sua filha e ir para a casa em que ficava quando Sarah estava apenas sobre o seu cuidado, antes que Naraku tivesse mais outra de suas idéias.

XXXX

Terminou de enfaixar o braço ferido, e fixou os olhos dourados nos castanhos da moça sentada a sua frente, usando um vestido leve de cor azul clara e com os cabelos negros presos em uma trança feita por ele há poucos minutos.

Sorriu-lhe, desejando perguntar o que de fato acontecera para ela estar com o braço completamente machucado, se isto havia sido causado acidentalmente ou se ela o havia provocado, entretanto, sabia que de nada adiantaria, uma vez que ela se negava a responder suas perguntas deste então. Tocou-lhe o punho, onde havia uma mancha roxa, que agora se tornava esverdeada. Pegou uma pomada especial e passou-a sobre a mancha.

# Ayame me deu mais uma dose de seus remédios. – informou, ficando de pé, e caminhando para pegar a pequena caixa branca, onde havia uma seringa higienicamente guardada, já com o medicamento. – Embora gostaria muito de saber o que houve com aqueles que haviam aqui em casa.

Pegou o braço não ferido e passou o algodão com álcool sobre o local, onde logo em seguida a picou com a seringa, observando-a, fechar o olho direito com força, fazendo uma careta. Ao terminar colocou um band-aid sobre o local, e tocou-lhe a face como se desejasse lhe passar confiança.

# Fico feliz de que Ayame também esteja bem… - tornou a levantar-se para colocar a seringa utilizada dentro da caixa e esta dentro de um saco azul. – Estava me sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu a ela… Afinal de contas ela apenas está sendo caçada por estar nos ajudando contra Naraku. – entrou no banheiro, lavando as mãos. – Iria me sentir tão culpado como quanto me senti quando você desapareceu naquela noite. – secou as mãos e apareceu na porta do banheiro, a encarando. – Se eu tivesse lhe amarrado na cadeira você não teria saído daquela maneira e muito menos desaparecido. Você não sabe o quanto me arrependo disso.

Kagome franziu o cenho e desviou os olhos para a cama, alisando o lençol, como se não quisesse ouvir mais nada a respeito daquilo. Inuyasha suspirou e caminhou, para sentar-se diante dela novamente, tocando-lhe o ventre com delicadeza e a fazendo encará-lo.

# Daqui a alguns meses sua filha vai nascer… só espero que quando isso aconteça, Naraku já esteja morto e você falando e andando animadamente com fazia antes. – comentou, não deixando de lado a depressão por saber que o filho era de outro homem e não seu. – Às vezes me pergunto se você já pensou num nome para dar a ela. E se…

Calou-se quando a menina o abraçou fortemente, enterrando o rosto na base de seu pescoço. Surpreso, a enlaçou pela cintura, entendendo aquilo como um recado para que se calar. Alisou-lhe os cabelos, apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela, sentindo-se triste ao inalar o cheiro de suas lágrimas.

Desde que a reencontrara ainda não a havia visto chorar, e se antes já não gostava de vê-la de tal maneira, agora, menos ainda.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo permaneceu ali, mas quando deu por si, a jovem as se encontrava adormecida em seus braços. A deitou na cama e cobriu o corpo frágil com o lençol, depositando um beijo em sua face antes de sair do quarto fechando a porta levemente, antes de ir ao seu cômodo tomar um banho e dormir, pois amanhã seria um dia, também, cansativo.

O relógio marcava duas horas da madrugada, quando a morena tornou a abrir os olhos para encontrar a escuridão. Sentou-se na cama, e abaixou o olhar para o braço enfaixado, vendo o curativo tornar-se, lentamente, vermelho.

Ergueu a cabeça, prestando atenção nos sons ao seu redor, como se quisesse verificar a continuidade do sono de seu guardião, e levantou-se, entrando no banheiro, imediatamente ligando a torneira.

Desfez o curativo lentamente colocando o sujo pelo seu sangue sobre a pia, colocando o braço embaixo da torneira, assistindo o líquido vital abandonar lentamente seu corpo e entrar no encanamento, junto com a água.

Fechou os olhos direito, realizando uma careta de dor, enquanto, sobre a marca rocha a rodear todo seu punho, uma linha fina ia se abrindo, cortando-a misteriosamente, derramando ainda mais, seu sangue. Suspirou profundamente estendendo a outra mão diante de seu corpo, onde segundos depois surgiu um pequeno frasco com um líquido verde oliva.

A torneira se fechou com mágica, e a tampa saiu sem a moça nem sequer tocá-la. Kagome segurou o vidro, virando todo o conteúdo sobre o seu braço, contendo um gemido de dor, enquanto todo o seu braço passava a formigar. Fez o frasco sumir e observou o ferimento em seu punho fechar-se aos poucos até desaparecer juntamente com a mancha arroxeada. E os pequenos cortes causados pelo vidro que estourara cicatrizarem-se, parando de sangrar.

Piscou fortemente e encarou os curativos estendendo o braço ferido sobre eles. Uma energia rósea envolveu o membro, e novamente, com seu poder, a menina fez os curativos ficarem limpos e voltarem para o seu braço, da maneira que Inuyasha havia feito.

Caminhou de volta para o quarto, mas caiu sentada no chão, respirando ofegantemente, enquanto começava a suar como se tivesse sido exposta durante horas, ao sol quente. Passou a mão nos olhos, tentando limpar a vista embaçada e gemeu frustrada.

# Você não vai atacar meu corpo… - murmurou, apoiando as mãos no chão e fechando os olhos, deixando que sua energia lhe envolvesse lentamente. - Não agora!


	18. Ameaças

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.**

**Ameaças**

\Capítulo Dezessete\

.

_# Eu queria que meus pais acabassem com esse preconceito que eles têm com você, Inuyasha…_

_Abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz delicada e infantil, pronunciar tais palavras de forma repentina, e abaixou a cabeça para encontrar a face deprimida, daquela que estava com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, brincando com a mecha do próprio cabelo._

_Deslizou a mão pela face delicada, sem saber as palavras corretas a usar naquele momento, e sorriu ao vê-la suspirar, virando o rosto para ele, enquanto dobrava os joelhos, não se incomodando com o fato de a saia escorregar, deixando suas pernas nuas._

_# Eles apenas querem te proteger, Kagome! – murmurou, após alguns segundos de silêncio, a vendo fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e negar com a cabeça._

_# Por que me proteger daquele que amo? – falou, o fazendo silenciar-se e interromper o gesto de acariciar-lhe a face._

_Por vezes a ouvira aquela mesma palavra sendo pronunciada por ela, em relação a ele, e pelo mesmo número de vezes tentara tirar aquela idéia da cabeça dela. Afinal ela acabara de completar doze anos de idade, era uma criança, não sabia o que era amor, e o que sentia por ele estava longe de ser amor. Poderia ser classificado como admiração, por ele protegê-la e consolá-la, mas nunca, poderia ser classificado como amor._

_# Sabe Inuyasha… Posso lhe ver casado… - sussurrou antes que ele pudesse iniciar o discurso que fazia todas às vezes. – Não totalmente, mas feliz o suficiente para viver… - o encarou seriamente. – A mulher de cabelos vermelhos ao seu lado, segurando uma menina adormecida em seu colo. E um menino, com seus olhos dourados e cabelo prateado, desejando ver à irmã mais nova, recém nascida. – Inuyasha ouvia tudo em silêncio, sem entender a história. – O menino se chama Kiseki, e tem sua força… A menina se chama Ai… foi a mãe que escolheu o nome… ela tem seus cabelos prateados, e os olhos dourados, como todos da família Takahashi… - ela levou a mão a face dele, o alisando, percebendo seu choque. – Prometa que não vai se esquecer de mim! Prometa para mim, Inuyasha, que… aconteça o que acontecer… não irá se esquecer de mim, pois eu jamais me esquecerei de você. Em hipótese alguma, seu nome e imagem deixarão minha mente… Mesmo que eu perca minha mente… não perderei você!_

_O Hanyou segurou a mão pequena e delicada e confirmou verbal e silenciosamente, lhe beijando as costas da mão, carinhosamente._

_Não gostava quando a menina começava a falar daquela maneira depressiva como se algo de ruim lhe fosse acontecer. Kagome sorriu e sentou sobre as próprias pernas, virando o corpo completamente para ele, apoiando as duas mãos sobre o bando do jardim posterior da casa do rapaz._

_# Pode me fazer um favor Inuyasha? – questionou, e mesmo não gostando do tom utilizado por ela, concordou com a cabeça. – Eu queria saber como é beijar! – foi direta, o fazendo arregalar os olhos. – Todas as minhas amigas já beijaram e eu_ _gostaria de saber como é, antes… - silenciou-se. – e queria fazê-lo com alguém que eu goste, e não com alguém que eu nem conheça._

_# Kagome, eu sou oito anos mais velho que você! – disse. – Você é uma criança… isto é crime!_

_# Mas ninguém está nos vendo! – pediu novamente. – Por favor, Inuyasha… eu não quero ter que recorrer aos meninos da minha escola para aprender e sentir o que é um beijo! E eu queria tanto que meu primeiro beijo fosse com você… Mas se você não quiser irei pedir para Hitomi, aquele menino do colegial que você detesta…_

_O rapaz suspirou, e encarou o lado oposto, não acreditando no que a menina lhe pedira, pensando se seria sensato aceitar o pedido dela, e depois irritar-se com o fato de descobrir que ela estava saindo com um menino qualquer. E controlar-se para não matá-lo a cada vez que o visse tocá-la. Suspirou e encarou-a, descruzando o braço, sem saber em qual momento, exatamente, chegou a cruzá-lo._

_# Está certo! – falou, a vendo sorrir o sorriso que ele amava._

_A menina mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente dela, até seus lábios se tocarem em um beijo. Sentiu-se estremecer quando a menina entreabriu os lábios, num pedido de que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo._

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Abriu os olhos de forma violenta e sentou-se, tentando recuperar o ar roubado pelo sonho, ou melhor, pela lembrança que acabara de ter. Lembrança que fazia calafrios percorrer sua espinha e lhe trazer uma sensação que jamais havia sentindo anteriormente. Lembrança de um beijo que deveria ter se negado a dar, mas que não se arrependia de tê-lo feito.

Afinal de contas, mentira dizendo que apenas cedera aos desejos da jovem morena, por ela prometer ir atrás de um rapaz que vivia correndo atrás dela. Sabia que ela jamais o faria, que apenas o dissera para colocá-lo contra a parede.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos, e sobressaltou-se, colocando a mão no peito, ao ver que Kagome se encontrava sentada na beira da cama, a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, o encarando com extrema curiosidade.

Engoliu seco, pondo-se a uma distância segura da moça, e, novamente passou a mão no cabelo, controlando as emoções causadas pela recordação do primeiro beijo íntimo que dera na menina, que agora se encontrava perigosamente próxima.

Desejava poder beijá-la novamente, mas desta vez com paixão e sem medo de ser pego por estar fazendo algo errado. Inconscientemente tocou a face dela e a observou fechar os olhos, aconchegando o rosto em sua mão, apreciando a carícia.

Aos poucos foi aproximando o rosto do dela, mas ao perceber o que estava prestes a fazer, afastou-se, ficando de pé. Beijá-la, na condição em que ela se encontrava, era tão incorreto quanto foi, beijá-la aos doze anos de idade.

Kagome abaixou o olhar e mordeu os lábios, como se não tivesse gostado da opção de Inuyasha ao desistir de beijá-la, mas o Hanyou não percebeu, por estar mais preocupado em acalmar o próprio corpo.

# Bom dia, Kagome! - saudou, assim que se sentiu bem para falar, observando a morena erguer a cabeça e lhe sorrir levemente. – Dormiu bem? – ela lhe estendeu o prato vazio. – Está com fome? – perguntou a encarando seriamente, enquanto ela lhe confirmava silenciosamente, feliz por ela estar conseguindo se comunicar daquela maneira. – Vou preparar algo para você! – disse, olhando o relógio na cabeceira de sua cama. – Espere um pouco, está certo? – ela sorriu levemente, seguindo os passos dele, a sair do quarto sem se preocupar em levá-la junto.

Parou diante da pia de mármore, apoiando as mãos nela, olhando para a água a sair pela torneira. Tudo isso tinha de ser conseqüência do fato de ter muita coisa acumulada em sua mente, só podia ser isso.

A preocupação com Kagome. O paradeiro do tal de Naraku. Descobrir quem os estava traindo. E agora Ayame que havia se recuperado misteriosamente de um coma, e que agora fora terminantemente proibida de ajudá-los no caso.

Fechou a torneira e colocou a água para ferver, vendo a morena entrar na cozinha, ainda segurando o prato nas mãos. Caminhou até ela, pegando o prato e o colocando sobre a pia, para poder pegar o braço esquerdo, que estava enfaixado por causa dos fermentos que surgiram misteriosamente neles.

# Como você fez isso, heim? – perguntou, desfazendo o curativo para analisar os ferimentos. – Acaso isso tem relação com o retorno de Ayame à consciência? – a menina o encarou com seriedade, e ele riu. – Acho que estou ficando paranóico! Nesta condição você jamais seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, não é mesmo?

A menina sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior e abaixando a cabeça, enquanto ele se levantava para terminar de fazer o café da manhã deles.

XXXX

Kikyou mordeu os lábios encarando os produtos da prateleira daquele supermercado, pensando em qual seria o melhor de se comprar, para fazer o que pensava em fazer para o almoço que faria na casa de Inuyasha, antes de iniciar o trabalho de regressão com Kagome. Pegou um dos vidros de estrato de tomate e colocou-o na cestinha, antes de se dirigir ao caixa com as compras.

Sabia que Sesshoumaru iria reclamar por ter saído de casa sozinha e sem avisá-lo, mas nada poderia fazer, uma vez, que realmente necessitava sair, pois a dispensa estava praticamente vazia, e a empregada havia ligado informando não poder comparecer, devido a problemas familiares. E doía-lhe o coração lembrar de que, seu marido não passara a noite e casa. Simplesmente desaparecera, sem dizer para onde iria, depois de receber um telefonema.

Desesperava-se em pensar que talvez algo de errado estivesse acontecendo. Que aqueles acontecimentos estivessem deixando seu relacionamento com ele fragilizado, a ponto de fazê-lo ir procurar outra mulher para lhe dar apoio.

Embora não gostasse de admitir, havia se apaixonado por ele, e sofreria se o perdesse. E se isto realmente chegasse a acontecer, era incapaz de dizer se conseguiria se reerguer como fizera tantas outras vezes. Como fizera ao ver o corpo de sua irmã dilacerado, e como fizera ao ser traída pela primeira pessoa que chegou a amar.

Abaixou a cabeça, caminhando pelas ruas movimentadas, se questionando quando neste tempo que se passou, passou a ser tão emotiva. Se havia sido após a suposta morte de Kagome, ou após se apaixonar por Sesshoumaru.

_"Não se preocupe, onee-sama… Você irá se casar e será feliz…" a_ voz infantil de Kagome, aos onze anos, ainda ecoava por sua mente. _"Posso ver… ele irá te amar, assim como você o amará…"_ Ela parecia ter tanta certeza ao pronunciar as palavras, que a fizeram sorrir, enquanto acreditava ser apenas coisa de criança. _"Passarão por dificuldades… intrigas… mas ainda sim… seu final será feliz."_

Lembrava-se que a questionara a respeito de seu casamento com o rapaz que amava e citara Inuyasha, pois sabia da fixação que a mais nova possuía por ele. E a expressão depressiva que se apossara de sua face, fizera seu coração comprimir-se.

_"Não sei se serei feliz ou se chegarei a casar onee-sama… E muito menos se Inuyasha estará comigo no futuro…"_ murmurou, abaixando a fronte, por alguns segundos.

Como poderia uma criança dizer isto com relação ao próprio futuro, quando muitas delas pensam em entrar na igreja vestida de noiva e ter dúzias de filhos? Mas Kagome não era uma criança normal, ela sabia, todos sentiam isso.

_"No final, você e seu marido terão dois filhos… uma menina e um menino…"_ sorriu ironicamente ao se recordar das palavras, que vieram logo após a frase depressiva a respeito de seu futuro. Afinal, ela não podia mais engravidar_. "Mas… apenas um terá o sangue sagrado…"_ Jamais entendera o significado das palavras da irmã, mesmo naquela época não lhe perguntara. O que ela queria dizer com 'sangue sagrado'?

Sorriu ironicamente, vendo que de todas as coisas ditas pela irmã, apenas aquela que se referia a sua gravidez fora errada.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha, e ergueu a cabeça, vendo tudo ao seu redor congelar. Aos poucos as pessoas foram se paralisando, juntamente com os pássaros no céu e os carros na estrada. Respirou profundamente, sabendo o que aconteceria à seguir.

# Seu marido sabe que saiu desprotegida, Kikyou?

A voz masculina e gélida veio pelas suas costas, segundos após o surgimento da energia conhecida por ela. Ficou séria, e apertando a alça da sacola em sua mão, girou nos calcanhares, ficando de frente para o homem de olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros a caírem até a cintura.

# Que prazer em revê-la, querida Kikyou! Continua com a mesma beleza que tinha da última vez que nos vimos… - disse, analisando o corpo feminino.

# Infelizmente não posso lhe dizer o mesmo, Naraku… - disse, sem romper o contato visual, pois se o fizesse, significaria que estava com medo dele. – Não sinto prazer algum em lhe ver… embora deva dizer que continua sendo o mesmo maldito nojento de antes. Ele riu ao ouvir o apelido e deu alguns passos a frente, sorrindo satisfeito, ao vê-la recuar o mesmo número de passadas.

# Está com medo de mim, meu amor? – questionou sem parar de avançar.

# Nunca tive medo de você, Naraku! – afirmou com convicção, cessando o ato de recuar ao sentir a costas colidir com a parede de uma das lojas.

# Então… o que exatamente é isso? – o Youkai apoiou uma das mãos ao lado do rosto feminino a desafiá-lo. Aproximou o rosto do dela, sentindo-a estremecer, como fizera da primeira vez que os dois se encontraram. – Não se preocupe, Kikyou… - levou à mão a face dela, alisando-a, enquanto arranhava-a com a unha. – hoje você vai sair daqui viva… - – ela virou o rosto. - mas é a última vez que lhe deixo viver após um de nossos encontros. – segurou-a pelo queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Eu quero sua irmã de volta, Kikyou… Não acha que a fará sofrer se a fizer se recordar de todas as atrocidades que fez? Ela estava mais feliz comigo ao lado dela, sem lembrar-se das pessoas inocentes que já matou… não agora, ao lado de Inuyasha. Eu a quero de volta! E não quero recorrer à violência…

# Está me pedindo para devolvê-la a você? – ela franziu o cenho, enquanto seus lábios se contorciam em um sorriso irônico. – Ao contrário do que pensa Naraku, não irei me curvar a você e obedecer-lhe apenas pelo medo da morte, como meus pais o fizeram. Há coisas muito piores…

# Entendo! – murmurou. – Ser traído é uma delas, não é? Você sabe como é ser traído e como é trair quem te ama, não é mesmo? – riu, ao não obter resposta. – Por que escondeu de todos o nosso relacionamento? Por que não disse para seu marido que você me conhecia? E que um dia esteve…

# Não pode chamar aquilo de relacionamento! – disse entre dentes, o impedindo de terminar a frase e sentindo ira por ter de se recordar daqueles dias.

# Como não? – mostrou-se irritado por ouvir aquilo. – Fui o primeiro homem a possuí-la Kikyou. – sorriu, mais uma vez, sendo capaz de ver o ódio brilhar nos olhos de sua vítima. – Como pode ter se esquecido disso? A primeira vez de qualquer pessoa é inesquecível! – falou cinicamente. – Eu ainda me lembro de como seu corpo era… - deslizou a mão pelos braços femininos, e ao chegar a cintura, subiu, passando a mão por baixo do tecido da blusa a cobri-la. – E seu corpo continua o mesmo que era antes… mesmo depois do casamento, e mesmo com outro homem o usando quando deseja.

Kikyou tentou empurrá-lo para longe, deixando a sacola com as compras cair no chão, entretanto, o Youkai foi mais astuto, agarrando seus punhos, e os prendendo no alto de sua cabeça com uma única mão, enquanto a outra tornava a tocar sua pele. Estremeceu, e odiou-se por permitir que ele lhe fizesse tais coisas.

# Não tente me desafiar, Kikyou! – falou, irritado. – Seus poderes não funcionam mais contra mim… sabe disso! – riu, ao perceber que ela tentou, mais uma vez se livrar dele. – Gostaria de saber por que ainda defende sua irmã, se foi ela quem lhe deixou desprotegida no passado? Se era ela quem recebia toda a atenção de seus pais…

# Não irá me fazer odiar Kagome e entregá-la a você, utilizando de tais artifícios baixos, Naraku! – falou, sentindo o corpo dele, colar ainda mais ao seu. – Pois mesmo mostrando amar Kagome, mais do que eles me amavam… não fui eu quem eles traíram. É como se o amor que eles sentissem por ela fosse uma maneira de eles impedirem que ela os odiasse no futuro.

Naraku sorriu ao ouvir tais palavras, mais para não demonstrar que se surpreendera com a ação dela, que por qualquer outra coisa.

A estratégia utilizada pelos Higurashi apenas o atrapalhou no momento em que ele colocara a menina contra a própria família. Pois embora fosse uma criança, entendia de coisas que muitos outros não entendia, e se mostrara mais difícil de corromper que um adulto. Pois embora fosse uma criança, guardava dentro si algo que nenhuma outra pessoa possuía. Mas mesmo assim, conseguiu o que desejava.

# Sua pele ainda é macia… - levou o rosto até a base do pescoço de Kikyou, o beijando, e sentindo a respiração dela, acelerar-se ainda mais. – Sorte sua, eu estar mais interessado em sua pequena irmãzinha, Kikyou. Senão… eu te possuiria novamente, aqui e agora! – sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de beijá-la nos lábios. – Está avisada, Kikyou! Eu vou conseguir Kagome de volta e quando o fizer… posso até me aproveitar de seu corpo na frente de seu marido… mas não serei eu quem irá te matar… - dizendo essas palavras, desapareceu, permitindo que o tempo voltasse a andar.

Kikyou respirou profundamente, deixando o corpo deslizar da parede até cair sentada no chão, sentindo-se terrivelmente enjoada e enojada. Encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos, e tentando controlar a respiração, antes de tornar a abri-los e olhar depressivamente para um ponto ao seu lado esquerdo.

O rumo que tudo tomava era definitivamente, perigoso.

XXXX

Terminou de prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e sorriu quando os braços fortes e masculinos envolveram sua cintura, colando seu corpo ao dele, antes de os lábios passaram a tocar seu pescoço, e lhe deixando arrepiada. Sentiu as mãos tocarem sua pele, subindo em direção aos seios, e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a carícia.

Jamais pensara que um dia, se apaixonaria de tal maneira, por alguém. Mas isso aconteceu, e temia que esses dias de sonho terminassem e os de pesadelo nas mãos de Naraku retornassem, pois Naraku não era alguém fácil de matar e muito menos desistiria delas enquanto fosse vivo. Não se via mais em outra situação, e isso poderia se tornar sua destruição no futuro.

# Não é hora para isso Miroku… - disse com a voz quase morta, deitando a cabeça no ombro esquerdo para dar melhor acesso ao lado direito. – Temos que ir para a casa de Inuyasha ajudar na regressão!

# Como se você também não estivesse pensando nas mesmas coisas que eu! Se não se lembra, foi você quem me atacou. – a virou de frente para ele, a beijando nos lábios.

# Sim… - ela riu e o empurrou delicadamente, rompendo o contato. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá seguir o mesmo caminho que você, agora! – falou dando-lhe as costas para terminar de se arrumar, e ignorando a cara de criança desolada feita por ele. – Sesshoumaru já não gostou muito da idéia de que nós dois estamos juntos… se isso atrapalhar no caso vamos ter sérios problemas com ele. - colocou as pulseiras e antes de sair do quarto o beijou rapidamente. – Adoraria terminar o que começamos… mas temos trabalho agora! Prometo que quando voltarmos, nós continuamos a brincadeira.

Ele sorriu bobamente e a seguiu, quase saltitando durante o caminho. Era verdade que era um mulherengo, entretanto, algo em Sango, a assassina que o tentara matar na festa de quinze anos da filha de um amigo de um dos poucos a saberem a função da droga utilizada em Kagome, e que havia matado seu pai, o contagiava. Estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e não negava.

Mas temia, que algo acontecesse e ela lhe fosse tomada de maneira brusca. Tinha conhecimento de que Naraku poderia atacar a qualquer momento, levando-a dele, mas também se conhecia, não iria deixar que ela fosse com ele, mesmo ele sendo, poderoso com ela dizia.

Entraram no carro, e o rapaz avançou, saindo do prédio em direção àquele que Inuyasha estava vivendo com Kagome.

# Você acha que esse feitiço vai nos ajudar em algo?

# Espero que sim! Necessitamos de uma luz… - disse Miroku, encarando a moça, antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada. – Não podemos ficar dando tiros no escuro! – ela concordou, silenciosamente.

XXXX

Kikyou secou os cabelos com a toalha, feliz por ter conseguido tomar um banho para tirar do corpo o cheiro de Naraku, mas triste, por Sesshoumaru ainda não ter retornado para casa e muito menos ligado, dizendo se estava bem.

Assim que chegara em casa, tivera de tomar comprimidos para dor de cabeça, pois o encontro e as ameaças de Naraku, unidas com a preocupação do paradeiro de seu marido, até aquele momento, lhe fizeram mal, chegara até mesmo a vomitar.

Olhou as horas no relógio digital sobre o criado mudo ao lado do local onde Sesshoumaru dormia, abaixando o olhar. Praguejou baixo, deixando os pensamentos de que algo sério havia acontecido com ele, e sobressaltou-se, largando a toalha, ao virar, para caminhar até a penteadeira e deparar-se com o marido.

Sesshoumaru pegou a toalha, antes que ela caísse no chão e a estendeu para a esposa, antes de virar em direção ao banheiro, retirando o paletó no caminho, e sentindo o olhar irritado e feminino a suas costas.

# É assim, então? – disse, cruzando os braços, irritada com a atitude do marido, a passar horas sem dar noticias e quando retorna, não lhe diz nada. – Passa a noite inteira fora de casa, e quando volta apenas me olha desta maneira?

# O que quer que eu diga? – ele parou a porta do banheiro.

# Onde você estava? Por que não ligou dando notícias? Você não tem noção das coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça durante a noite? Mal consegui dormir pensando se algo teria acontecido com você!

# Me desculpe por lhe causar tamanho desconforto… - falou, virando de frente para ela. – Tive de resolver alguns problemas para a SSJ, e a bateria de meu celular acabou. Estou cansado… - caminhou até ela, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios dela. - Prometo que não irá acontecer novamente.

Trancou-se no banheiro, e Kikyou começou a bater com o pé direito de forma violenta no chão, controlando a vontade de pular sobre o Youkai e estapeá-lo até a morte, por atrever-se a mentir para ela naquele momento. Havia ligado para a SSJ durante a noite e ainda aquela manhã, e segundo Kaede, Sesshoumaru não estava em nenhuma missão.

Socou o ar, pegando a toalha que largara sobre a cama, saindo do quarto, antes que cedesse a tentação de bater no marido. Não iria deixar que ele sentisse seu ciúme e sua ira, especialmente, depois de perceber o fraco cheiro de perfume feminino nele, no momento em que ele viera lhe dar o beijo.

Estendeu a toalha, e suspirou deprimida e ali, ficou por bastante tempo, examinando cada detalhe de sua vida, antes de olhar para o alvo já destruído pelo tempo, abandonado em um canto do jardim. Caminhou até ele, pegando o arco e a flecha, delicadamente guardados em uma pequena casa ao lado dele. Afastou-se, parando atrás de uma linha vermelha marcada no chão e adquiriu a pose que usava na época que treinava, mirando no centro do alvo.

Puxou até onde foi capaz e largou a arma, ouvindo o fraco baque provocado quando a ponta atravessou a madeira, no centro. Sorriu, abaixando os braços, feliz por, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda ser capaz de acertar o centro do alvo com uma única tentativa.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, enterrando a mão no bolso da calça, observando a mulher arrancar, pela quarta vez, a flecha do alvo para tentar mais uma vez. Não gostava de mentir para ela, mas não podia dizer que passara a noite na casa da mulher com quem tivera uma filha no passado, tentando acalmar a criança que havia fugido dos braços do avô e temia que ele viesse, novamente ao seu encontro.

Olhou o relógio em seu punho e decidiu apressar-se para ir a casa de Inuyasha, pois queria descobrir imediatamente o que havia escondido na cabeça da moça.


	19. Beijo

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.**

**Beijo**

\Capítulo Dezoito\

.

Inuyasha murmurou qualquer coisa enquanto andava de um lado ao outro da sala, pensando a respeito de diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Na lembrança do primeiro beijo de sua protegida. No que daria a tal regressão que ela faria. E onde estariam Miroku e Sango, que até àquela hora ainda não haviam chegado, o mesmo acontecia a Sesshoumaru e Kikyou, o que de certa fora o intrigava, pois o irmão era extremamente exigente e pontual.

Sentou no sofá, mas imediatamente tornou a ficar de pé, devido a inquietação. Ainda tinha a preocupação de levarem Kagome, Kikyou e Sango para passearem no shopping dali a poucos dias, antes que o fato de mantê-las trancafiadas as enlouquecesse. Iriam estar acompanhados de seguranças e Naraku jamais se atreveria a atacá-los em um local público, como Sango mesmo lhes dissera, mas não sabiam como andava o espírito do vilão naqueles últimos dias, sem suas escravas. Ele poderia mudar de idéia e atacá-los, provocando a morte de inocentes.

Porém, não podia manter Kagome trancafiada por tempo indeterminado, pois, no final das contas, estaria fazendo exatamente o que Naraku fez a ela. Medicando-a e mantendo-a isolada dos outros.

Passou a mão na cabeça não sabendo o que pensar e achando que ele próprio estava enlouquecendo. E observando Kagome sair de dentro do quarto, usando um vestido de cor vinho, enquanto voltava a andar de um lado ao outro, tentando não encarar a moça que tinha mais um curativo no braço.

Suspirou e praguejou baixo. Não agüentava mais vê-la naquele estado, grávida de um filho de Naraku, sem poder se comunicar com ninguém. Prometera a si mesmo ajudá-la quando a criança nascesse, mas era incapaz de dizer se seria capaz de gostar dela, fruto do abuso que a menina amada, sofrera por anos, pelas mãos de Naraku.

Kagome mordeu os lábios, e passou a mão no tecido que vestia, no mesmo momento em que o Hanyou tropeçou no tapete da sala, caindo no chão, exatamente no lugar onde deveria estar sua mesinha de centro. Praguejou baixo, virando de barriga para cima e encarando o teto branco.

Suspirou, enquanto Kagome se abaixava ao seu lado, abraçando as pernas, lhe questionando se estava tudo bem, com os olhos castanhos. A viu sorrir e colocou a mão na cabeça, tendo certeza de que ela fora a causa de sua queda. Se recordando que todas as vezes que Kagome lhe via agitado, ela dava um jeito de fazê-lo parar. Ficou de pé e ajeitou a roupa.

# Eu poderia ter me machucado de verdade, Kagome. – disse ele, estendendo a mão para ela. – Dá próxima vez encontre uma maneira mais saudável de me fazer parar. – ela caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se mele.

_"Deuses! Vou acabar por enlouquecer!"_ pensou, passando a mão na cabeça, e virando para o lado oposto, procurando não olhar as pernas da cunhada. _"Onde foi que caiu a chave?"_ Se perguntou procurando pelo chão, a chave que carregava quando tropeçou. E sobressaltou-se ao deparar com a morena parada a milímetros de distância, segurando a chave entre os dedos indicador e o polegar.

# Mas como você… - indicou o sofá, onde ela estivera sentada. – Deixa para lá! – murmurou não querendo entender, e guardando a chave dentro do bolso da calça. – girou no mesmo lugar e colocou a mão no peito, encarando Kagome, mais uma vez, parada diante dele. – O que está tentando fazer? Enlouquecer-me?

A morena cruzou as mãos nas costas, inclinando o corpo para frente, e Inuyasha deu um passo para trás, tentando olhar para qualquer outro lugar, que não fosse o busto de Kagome.

# Como você fez isto? – ela avançou, e ele recuou, acabando por, mais uma vez cair no chão. – O que está fazendo Kagome?

_"Parece que ela está me tentando!"_ pensou ao vê-la passar a perna direita por cima de sua cintura, deixando uma de cada lado de seu corpo, sentando-se sobre ele e tocando seu peito, o empurrando ainda mais para o chão, como se não quisesse que ele fugisse mais.

Inclinando-se sobre ele, Kagome se aproximou mais, colando seu corpo ao dele. Apoiou os braços pelo cotovelo, quase colando seus lábios aos dele, mostrando ao Hanyou que queria beijá-lo.

Piscou demoradamente, e praguejou mentalmente por ser fraco e incapaz de se livrar daquele momento. A respiração quente dela, antes de tocar seus lábios, o fez perder o controle de seus pensamentos e a segurou pela cintura retribuindo o beijo que sempre quis dar, mas nunca pôde fazê-lo. Sentiu uma espécie de carga elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo quando ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, empurrando-lhe a nuca, e aprofundando mais o beijo.

Tornou a cerrar os olhos, aproveitando o beijo repentino, e naquele instante sentiu um frio estranho, enquanto tudo em sua mente ficava negro, e uma lembrança, que não era dele, começava a ocupar aquele espaço.

_O vento gélido a soprar no exterior, fazia as cortinas escuras e de cor fúnebre, dançarem de acordo com seus comandos. A manhã havia vindo extremamente fria, talvez a mais fria do inverno daquele ano._

_Os olhos vermelhos e, talvez mais frios que o clima, se fixaram sobre a jovem encolhida, abraçando o próprio corpo nu e ferido, sobre a cama luxuosa de casal, enquanto terminava de vestir sua blusa. Após terminar de se vestir, sorriu friamente e caminhou até o corpo masculino caído num canto do quarto. Deu-lhe um chute, o fazendo virar de barriga para cima, para fitar a cara dele._

_# Jamais se atreva a cometer tal erro novamente, Houjyou. - a voz veio fria, e o humano ferido cerrou os orbes, virando o rosto para o outro lado. - O único que pode dirigir-se a ela e tocá-la sou eu, seu traidor… Agora fique de pé e se retire daqui._

_Houjyou se levantou com dificuldade por causa dos ferimentos espalhados pelo seu frágil corpo humano e saiu batendo a porta do quarto enorme e elegante ao sair, os deixando sozinhos._

_Naraku sorriu e voltou para a cama tocando levemente o rosto, assustado, da menina de apenas quinze anos de idade. Puxou o braço dela, passando os dedos finos sobre a articulação do cotovelo, cheia de pequenos hematomas causados por agulhas._

_# Por favor… - pediu em voz fraca, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse das poças azuis, assistindo ele tirar a tampa de mais uma seringa com os dentes. - Por favor… eu te imploro… Não me dê isto novamente… - virou o rosto, e mordeu os lábios ao sentir a agulha perfurar sua pele e o líquido quente penetrar em seu corpo._

_# Você precisa entender que apenas serve para mim, com isso, meu anjo…_

_O Youkai sorriu mais uma vez, ao vê-la chorar e pedir-lhe para não fazer aquilo. Viu-a fechar o punho e passar a respirar com mais dificuldade e retirou a agulha do braço dela. A pegou pelo queixo, fazendo que ela olhasse para ele, enquanto passava a tremer freneticamente._

_# Esqueça os efeitos da droga… Agora vá e faça o que tem que ser feito, meu anjo! – sorriu, ao senti-la parar de tremer. – Destrua! - murmurou, antes de beijar os lábios dela._

_Kagome abriu os olhos, que adquiriu uma cor negra e Naraku, saltou da cama, antes de ver o corpo de ela desaparecer._

Inuyasha se separou de Kagome, sentindo uma terrível falta de ar, com a certeza, de que se estivesse de pé, com toda a certeza teria caído no chão por causa da sensação terrível. Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, tentando recuperar o ar que lhe fora roubado, sem encarar a moça, ainda sentada sobre ele. Por incrível que possa parecer ele havia sentido a picada da agulha, a dor provocada pela droga, e o frio que ela sentira ao ser beijada por Naraku.

Recompôs-se e olhou para os olhos da jovem, o encarando, demonstrando um pouco de preocupação.

Ainda não acreditava no que Kagome fizera durante o beijo que lhe dera, e muito menos, que Houjyou realmente era o traidor ao qual ela se referira ao atacar ele e Kouga. O rapaz humano trabalhava para Naraku há anos, passando informações secretas da SSJ para ele, e segundo entendera durante a visão da lembrança, também tentara se aproveitar de Kagome, mas foi pego pelo Youkai antes de conseguir realizar o ato.

Pensara que a morte dele, apenas viera para interferir nas investigações contra Kouga. Mas o rapaz humano, realmente, trabalhava para Naraku há anos passando informações secretas da SSJ para ele, e segundo entendera, durante a visão da lembrança, também tentara se aproveitar de Kagome, mas foi pego pelo Youkai antes de conseguir realizar o ato.

Soltou o ar fortemente pelos lábios e sorriu para a moça, querendo lhe mostrar que estava tudo bem. Kagome sorriu também, mas imediatamente ficou séria, o assustando.

# O que houve? – perguntou. – Está tudo bem comigo… eu entendi o que você tentou me mostrar! – falou, tocando a face dela, a fazendo fechar os olhos, aconchegando o rosto em sua mão. – Não se preocupe Kagome… Não irei deixar Naraku tocá-la… nunca mais…

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu fracamente, enquanto uma pequena e solitária lágrima escorria de seus olhos para o rosto.

I# Kagome? – angustiou-se, limpando a lágrima com o dedão, desejando saber o que a fazia chorar. – O que há?

Ela sorriu novamente, mas desta vez, passou a descer lentamente o rosto, parando os lábios a milímetros dos dele, aguardando que ele fizesse o movimento final, e unisse seus lábios. E sem pensar direito no que fazia, Inuyasha passou a mão pela nuca da menina, a forçando para baixo e a beijando.

Desta vez, não ocorreu o que havia ocorrido anteriormente. Simplesmente abriu os lábios passando a retribuir o beijo da menina, com a mesma intensidade, sentindo o gosto dela em sua boca.

Sabia que era loucura, mas não conseguira resistir. E levando uma das mãos a cintura fina e a outra manteve nuca dela, aprofundou mais o beijo, esquecendo-se da falta de ar. Nem sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, com os lábios dela nos seus, mas repentinamente tudo acabou, e teve de se levantar rapidamente para atender a campainha que tocava.

Recompôs sua postura e ajeitou a roupa que vestia, controlando a respiração, para não chamar a atenção de Miroku e Sango, a se encontrarem do outro lado da porta, aguardando que ele abrisse a porta. Tocou a maçaneta e estreitou os olhos ao não encontrar mais a morena parada no centro da sala.

Sacudiu-se mentalmente, e abriu a porta, saudando Sango e Miroku. Agora, só era aguardar o momento em que Kikyou e Sesshoumaru chegassem para poderem iniciar o ritual de regressão.

XXXX

Naraku estreitou os olhos vendo Kagura andar de um lado ao outro de seu escritório, enquanto batia o leque levemente, no queixo, mostrando estar pensando em algo. E sabia que quando ela o fazia algo ela estava aprontando ou querendo aprontar, pois tinha conhecimento de que ela detestara receber alguns minutos de castigo por ter se negado a mentir, mais uma vez, para o homem que ama e com quem durante três anos, manteve uma relação escondida.

# Pare de tentar tramar contra mim ou bolar um plano para escapar com sua filha, Kagura! – disse, a fazendo parar o que fazia, para encará-lo com ódio. – E não me encare desta maneira, querida. Não tenho medo de sua cara feia!

# Mas tem medo de Kagome! – rebateu, o fazendo dar meia volta e a encarar. – Ela é a única que pode lhe matar, já que você fez o favor de tomar de Kikyou, sua pureza.

O Youkai avançou contra ela e deu-lhe uma tapa na cara. Kagura apenas respirou profundamente, tocando o local atingido, antes de voltar seus olhos vermelhos, para ele.

# Sabe que o que digo é verdade, Naraku. – falou entre dentes. – E Kagome vai se recuperar, para contar ao amor da vida dela, tudo sobre você e seu esconderijo neste lugar isolado e esquecido. Isto se antes… Sesshoumaru não descobrir que eu sou uma de suas escravas. E sabe o que vai acontecer? Ele virá a meu encontro e eu terei o prazer de revelar-lhe a verdade!

Naraku não realizou nenhum gesto, para acertar-lhe outro tapa, mas sorriu maquiavelicamente, no mesmo momento em que ela levou a mão ao peito, sentindo o local onde ficava seu coração, doer insuportavelmente, tomando-lhe o ar e as forças. Caiu no chão, largando o leque que sempre carregava e o olhou com ódio, sentindo-o apertar a jóia vermelha que era seu coração, com força, entre os dedos da mão direita.

E Naraku riu, pois adorava ver as tentativas de sua subordinada, de fugir dele. E como todos os outros, ela falhava, mas sofria mais, apenas por ter o mesmo sangue que ele, correndo por suas veias. Abrando a força que colocava sobre a pequena esfera cor de sangue e a fez desaparecer.

# Você apenas está com sua adorável filha por algum tempo Kagura. Então acho melhor você parar de gracinhas, antes que me irrite de verdade e decida, pega-la permanentemente e dar a criança o mesmo triste fim que darei a Rin Chyo em breve. – deu-lhe as costas e Kagura apoiou as duas mãos no chão, abaixando a cabeça e respirando ofegante. – Se Sesshoumaru descobrir, diga-lhe o mesmo que Sango disse… Que não faz idéia de minha localização. Minta! Se não quiser que sua filha sofra como você sofreu, e ainda tenha de sofrer sem a mãe dela para consolá-la. – sorriu, parando diante da enorme janela que dava visão para a enorme floresta que rodeava aquela fortaleza. – Pode se retirar! No momento tenho coisas melhores à fazer, do que olhar para sua cara, e ouvir sua voz.

Kagura o obedeceu imediatamente, desaparecendo, sem nem ao menos se colocar de pé, por estar sem forças.

Naraku estreitou os olhos e estendeu a mão diante deles, sendo capaz de ver a mancha rocha, imitando uma pulseira tatuada em seu punho. Cerrou os dedos e abaixou o braço, para fitar o céu claro daquela tarde.

# Vadia! Não adianta tentar meu amor… - levou a mão fechada ao peito. – Você precisará de muito mais para escapar de mim!

XXXX

Sango entregou um copo com bebida para Miroku e Inuyasha, antes de sentar-se ao lado do primeiro, compartilhando do mesmo silêncio que eles, enquanto Kagome estava parada ao lado da janela aberta, observando o exterior com muita curiosidade. Sentia que algo estranho estava acontecendo e de certa forma aquilo lhe deixava incomodada.

Inuyasha tomou um gole da bebida, e levantou-se ao ouvir seu telefone celular tocar. Pegou o aparelho deixando, o copo sobre a mesa e indo para a cozinha, para poder falar ao telefone, sem interrupções.

# Inuyasha? – estreitou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Ayame do outro lado da linha.

# Ayame? – ouviu o riso da moça do outro lado da linha, a realizar um gesto positivo com a cabeça, para o rapaz que lhe fazia companhia, anotando algumas coisas em uma prancheta. – Já descobriram o que aconteceu?

# Que nada… tem um ponto de interrogação no meu prontuário. – falou, divertida. – Já recomecei a fazer o mapeamento do DNA de Kagome e Kikyou… - suspirou. – Liguei para avisar que vou me atrasar um pouco, mas vou aparecer ai para ajudá-los com a regressão. Kouga acordou e fez um estardalhaço ao conseguir sair do quarto sem ser visto pelos seguranças… - indicou um ponto vermelho, no gráfico exposto na tela do computador, para Toya. – Estava querendo saber o endereço de Kagome para poder matá-la com as próprias mãos por ter ousado fazer aquilo com ele. – riu. – Como se ele pudesse fazer muita coisa… antes de tocar em Kagome… ou ela mesma ou você acabariam com a vida dele. – Inuyasha não falou nada. – E você não sabe da nova…- sussurrou, colocando o braço esquerdo ao redor da cintura, girando no mesmo lugar, para dar as costas a Toya. – Kaede colocou algumas de suas pessoas para me vigiar… Já tratei de armar um plano para fugir dela com a ajuda de Toya, mas acho que ela está indo longe de mais.

Inuyasha encarou um ponto fixo no nada, tentando entender por qual razão a dona da Sociedade Secreta Japonesa estava agindo daquela maneira. Imaginava se isso era a preocupação de correr o risco de perdê-la em um outro atentado contra o prédio, ou se havia algo mais por trás disso.

Durante este momento pensando a respeito de sua chefe, acabou perdendo algumas coisas que a ruiva e ex-namorada lhe falava pelo telefone, retornando a si ao ouvi-la falar algo sobre achar que o assassinato de Houjyou, realmente havia sido para tirar as atenções de Kouga. Não gostava do Youkai e tinha certeza de que ele também não deveria ser a pessoa mais leal do mundo, entretanto, havia visto a verdade que Kagome conhecia.

# E alguém tentou mexer no meu computador, Inuyasha… - comentou, o arrancando de seus devaneios. – Instalei uma espécie de vírus que se ativava e apaga tudo, quando tentam acessar o meu sistema no horário em que ele não está configurado para ser utilizado e quando se tem errada a senha pela segunda vez. – explicou. – Todos os dados do computador foram deletados.

# Imagina quem possa ter feito isso? – perguntou, incrédulo.

# Deve ter outro espião de Naraku aqui dentro. Não apenas Houjyou! – disse, o fazendo suspirar em frustração. – Ele parece ser mais esperto e poderoso do que nós imaginamos.

# Sim… irei falar com Sesshoumaru a respeito disso. Temos que descobrir isso antes que Naraku tente algo contra você, novamente. E não podemos descartar de maneira alguma Kouga… – falou. – Também tenho algo para lhe dizer… - passou a mão no rosto. – Houjyou não é inocente, Ayame! – falou, afastando-se da porta, tomando cuidado para que ninguém ouvisse sua conversa com ela, a ficar muda, após mostrar não ter entendido, utilizando as palavras. – Vou te contar uma coisa… - pegou o ar com força, pelos lábios. – Kagome me mostrou que Houjyou trabalhava para Naraku… que uma vez ele tentou atacá-la sem a permissão de Naraku.

# Como ela te mostrou isso? – Ayame franziu o cenho, encarando Toya. – Ela falou com você?

# Não… - passou a mão no rosto. – Ela me beijou…

# O QUE?

A cientista imediatamente levou a mão aos lábios se arrependendo por ter gritado de tal maneira, assustando Toya, a errar uma das anotações e encará-la com raiva por isso. Entretanto, naquele momento, era frustrante pensar que a menina dada como morta a seis anos atrás, estava voltando a conquistar o rapaz que ela, amava.

Abaixou a cabeça, e mordeu os lábios, tendo certeza de que Inuyasha deveria ter se arrependido de lhe contar aquilo. Mas no fim, com um forte suspiro tornou a sorrir, e abrir os olhos, afinal, não podia obrigá-lo a sentir o mesmo que sentia por Kagome, por isto, deveria ficar feliz por ele.

# Ela te beijou e passou essas imagens para você, foi isso? – ele concordou. – Então creio que vai ser mais fácil para Kikyou penetrar na mente dela, já que ela parece disposta a contar tudo para vocês.

# Sim… - concordou, achando melhor não contar os detalhes do que acontecera após aquele beijo onde teve a ilusão. – Kikyou esta vindo para cá, fazer a regressão, estou até preocupado, pois já era para Sesshoumaru e ela terem chegado. Já liguei para o celular dos dois, mas chama e ninguém atende.

# Estou chegando ai, daqui a pouco, para nos falarmos melhor. – falou. – Tenho que ir agora… Necessito terminar essas anotações antes de sair. Tchau Inuyasha, daqui a pouco nós nos falamos.

Inuyasha se despediu e desligou o aparelho celular, o guardando no bolso, no mesmo momento em que a campainha tocou, e ele viu Sesshoumaru e Kikyou entrarem no apartamento, após Sango abrir a porta para eles.

XXXX

Ayame desligou o telefone e bufando, deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira acolchoada e giratória, cruzando os braços como se fosse uma criança mimada que acabara de receber um 'não' dos pais.

# O que houve? – perguntou o rapaz humano, sem desviar a atenção de suas anotações, já acostumado com as reações da cientista depois que falava com Inuyasha e ouvia algo que não gostava. – O que Inuyasha lhe disse para gritar desta maneira?

# Kagome o beijou! – respondeu, deixando claro sua frustração, na voz. – Para lhe mostrar que o culpado era Houjyou, através de uma transmissão telepática… mas ainda sim… isso é um beijo. – falou de um fôlego só, gesticulando com as mãos, e conseguindo que o rapaz a encarasse. – Por mais que eu tente… não consigo esquecer o que eu sinto por ele!

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a espernear, parando ao se lembrar do que a menina Kagome havia lhe dito enquanto estava em sua mente, e lhe livrava do veneno que o ajudante de Naraku havia injetado em seu sangue. Desejando saber o que Naraku faria daquela vez, para tentar atingi-la e como ele conseguiria.

E se seria capaz de seguir o conselho da menina, a revelar que o Youkai e vilão usaria o sentimento que ela mantinha pelo Hanyou, contra ela, para corrompê-la. Afinal, o amor e o ódio são sentimentos extremamente próximos, embora fossem extremamente diferentes. Sabia que era fraca em relação aquilo, e sentia um embrulho no estômago, só em pensar que um dia, poderia chegar a ir para o outro lado e trair a confiança de Inuyasha. O amava, mas não a ponto de desejar acabar com a moça, por quem ele era apaixonado desde antes de conhecê-la.

# O que houve Ayame?

# Nada não… - ajeitou-se na cadeira, olhando a imagem na tela do computador. – Já terminou? – ele confirmou sorrindo. – Que bom! Vamos de uma vez! Ainda temos que despistar aqueles urubus que estão me seguindo.

Ayame retirou o jaleco e pegou sua bolsa, saindo do escritório na companhia de Toya, e imediatamente vendo dois homens saírem de um das salas do corredor, a seguindo. Girou os olhos, irritada e entrou no elevador, apertando o botão para que as portas se fechassem o mais depressa possível, acenando para os dois.

XXXX

Sango entregou um com uma bebida para Miroku, sentando-se ao lado dele, para beber sua água e logo sentindo a mãos dele lhe tocar a perna, deslizando em direção a mão vaga, para entrelaçar seus dedos aos delas. Sorriu, tentando disfarçá-lo, levando o copo, novamente aos lábios, e observando Sesshoumaru os encarar, mas não como se não estivesse gostando daquela situação.

Apenas aguardavam Ayame chegar para começarem o ritual de regressão. Enquanto isso Kikyou estava com Kagome no quarto, meditando, para poder liberar a própria mente e facilitar o efeito do feitiço.

# O que houve Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku, retirando o amigo de seu devaneio. – O que aconteceu meu caro amigo?

O Hanyou ergueu a cabeça e o encarou longamente, antes de voltar os olhos para Sango, que realizou uma careta antes de pigarrear, mostrando ter entendido, se levantando imediatamente e desaparecendo ao atravessar a porta do quarto, onde Kikyou estava com Kagome, deixando-os ter a privacidade que desejavam.

# Kagome me beijou hoje de manhã! – disse sem rodeios, assim que se certificou que quem apenas o ouvia era Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

Suspirou, descruzando os braços, sem encarar os dois. Pois Miroku mantinha uma cara abobada e Sesshoumaru o olhava recriminador, ainda aparentando pensar em um motivo para não estrangulá-lo naquele exato momento, afinal de contas, havia deixado claro que não lhe queria tocando, em hipótese alguma, na moça.

# Tem certeza que não foi você quem a beijou, irmãozinho? – questionou, desconfiado.

# Jamais me aproveitaria de Kagome, Sesshoumaru. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber a respeito disto. – o fitou irritado. – Embora goste dela… meu respeito por ela é maior que meu desejo.

# Sei que é apaixonado por ela Inuyasha! Não sei que tipo de reações você teria para com ela a partir do momento em que está morando com ela. Mesmo seu respeito por ela sendo tão grande… - acrescentou o Youkai, ao ver o irmão abrir a boca. – Agora… - Inuyasha desviou os olhos para o lado oposto. – Por que não nos conta, exatamente, o que aconteceu?

# Estava andando de um lado ao outro da sala, pensando em tudo, e acabei por tropeçar. – começou a explicar. - Levantei, sabendo que Kagome me derrubara me fazendo parar como sempre fazia antes de ser seqüestrada. O que de certa forma é bom, afinal isto significa que ela está voltando ao normal aos poucos… mas não vem ao caso no momento… e não sei quantas vezes dei-lhe as costas e a encontrei diante de mim. E num determinado momento, eu estava no chão novamente, com ela sentada no meu colo. E do nada, ela me beijou!

# E vai me dizer que não gostou? – Miroku deu um soco no braço do amigo. – Você sempre quis beijar Kagome.

# Ela não me beijou por desejo, Miroku! – o censurou, mesmo sabendo que o segundo beijo que deram, fora sim, por desejo, especialmente o dele. – Durante o beijo eu tive uma visão. A vi, junto com Naraku e Houjyou num quarto. – falou encarando os dois. – Apareceu ela no quarto com Naraku a torturar Houjyou, dizendo que ele jamais se atrevesse a tocá-la novamente. Depois de despachá-lo, voltou-se para Kagome, injetou-lhe aquela maldita droga e a mandou matar alguém. Mas quem era ela não me disse!

# Então quer dizer que Houjyou era mesmo o traidor! – disse Miroku, incrédulo.

# Um deles… - corrigiu Sesshoumaru, seriamente. – Acredito que Naraku não mandaria matar um de seus informantes, se não tivesse outros em quem pudesse confiar.

# Concordo! – falou Inuyasha. – A propósito… Ayame me ligou dizendo que tentaram invadir o computador dela e por causa de uma espécie de vírus que ela mesmo instalou para evitar que alguém lesse as informações dele, teve tudo apagado…

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho e teria falado algo mais, se a campainha não tivesse tocado, interrompendo a conversa deles. As coisas realmente estavam ficando mais complicadas do que ele desejava e pensava que iria ficar.

O problema era saber, se no final, eles iriam sair vencedores ou se iriam acabar sendo, mais uma vez, passados para trás por este tal de Naraku.


	20. Regressão

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Regressão**

\Capítulo Dezenove\

.

Assim que chegou, Ayame tratou de começar a arrumar o quarto para o ritual de regressão. E, assim que terminou, observou a menina morena estreitar os olhos para os fios que estavam ligados na têmpora de sua irmã mais velha, sentada a sua frente, como se quisesse entender para o que, exatamente, servia aquilo.

A cientista explicou todo o sistema para os presentes antes de ligar o equipamento, torcendo para que desse certo, e que o aparelho transmitisse o que Kikyou visse na mente de Kagome, como sempre dava ao utilizarem para arrancar informações importantes de algum prisioneiro da SSJ.

Moveu a cabeça positivamente, dizendo que já poderia ser iniciada a regressão e, obedecendo ao pedido de Kikyou, a crer ser melhor fazê-lo num ambiente onde pudesse ficar sozinha com Kagome, saiu do cômodo, para ficar no lado de fora, onde assistiriam as memórias serem transmitidas a uma televisão.

# Vou entrar em sua mente, Kagome. – informou. – Por isso, preciso que você fique relaxada… Não irei fazer mal nenhum a você…

Kagome não realizou nenhum gesto que desse Kikyou a certeza de que entendera ou de que ela não pretendia permitir a regressão.

A mais velha, então, suspirou fundo e estendeu a mão colocando uma de cada lado da cabeça de Kagome, não o tocando e deixando de prestar atenção nos ruídos ao seu redor, para se concentrar melhor no seu trabalho. Em poucos segundos, suas mãos foram envoltas por uma energia azul e fechando os olhos, sendo seguida imediatamente por Kagome, adormeceram sentadas na cadeira.

_Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha, por causa de uma corrente de ar, e abriu os olhos para notar que não se encontrava mais no cômodo de Kagome, na casa de Inuyasha._

_Girou no mesmo lugar e notou que estava parada no meio do jardim posterior da mansão Higurashi, na época em que sua mãe ainda se preocupava em cuidar das rosas, que morreram após desaparecimento de Kagome. Flores que ela mesma tentara salvar, mas não obtivera sucesso ao fazê-lo._

_Observou o local, pousando os olhos nos seus pais a conversarem, a beira da piscina, ambos com uma expressão preocupada nos rostos._

_Pela posição da Lua no céu, já deveria se passar da meia noite. Horário que eles, por muitas vezes, costumavam sair para conversarem algo extremamente sério ou discutirem sem acabar chamando a atenção delas, com medo de acabar com suas ilusões de que seus pais eram um casal perfeito._

_Sentiu algo se mover ao seu lado e abaixou a cabeça vendo Kagome também os encarando, abraçando o ursinho de pelúcia que ganhara de Inuyasha, com força desnecessária, enquanto mordia os lábios, demonstrando saber o que ocorria e não gostar daquilo. Então Kagome, embora ela tentasse evitar, também ouvia as discussões deles._

_# Pare de agir desta maneira quando falo com você, Joy… - a voz masculina romper o silêncio. – Você sabe que não temos outra opção… - segurou-a pelos ombros, a obrigando a encará-lo nos olhos. – Você acha que eu também gosto dessa situação? – ela negou, em silêncio. – então não me trate como se eu fosse vilão desta história._

_# Poderíamos chamar a polícia… impedir que isso acontecesse._

_# E acha que nos adiantaria de algo? Ele é mais poderoso que nós! Tem informantes espalhados por todo o canto do mundo. – murmurou desgostoso. – Você sabe o que vai acontecer se negarmos, não é mesmo? Sabe que não podemos voltar atrás agora, não sabe?_

_A mulher apenas realizou um gesto positivo com a cabeça, antes de abaixá-la indicando submissão, e abraçá-lo com força, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito, passando a chorar de forma desesperada. E a imagem desapareceu para mostrar outra, onde acabou no meio da cozinha da mesma casa, observando a mãe preparar algo na panela e a irmã mais nova, sentada na mesa, empurrando com o garfo alguns grãos crus de arroz dentro de um prato. No exterior, era capaz de ver a si mesma treinando arco e flecha como sempre fazia._

_Ouviu a mãe suspirar pesadamente, colocando o macarrão em uma travessa de vidro, antes de virar e a colocar sobre a mesa, encarando a pequena depressiva. Secou a mão num pano de prato e colocou a mão na cintura, mostrando não saber as palavras certas para usar naquele momento._

_# Ouça Kagome! – começou, depois de suspirar pela segunda vez – Eu sei que me recrimina por não lhe permitir fazer certas coisas que julga gostar… mas o faço para o seu bem, meu amor. Apenas quero lhe proteger e evitar que saia machucada. – falou, sentando-se e movendo a cabeça para tentar chamar a atenção da filha, que a ignorava. – Você não é igual às outras crianças, Kagome. Por isso não pode fazer as mesmas coisas que outras crianças ou sua irmã fazem._

_A menina largou o garfo, estreitando os olhos para o local onde Kikyou estava parada de pé, mas não a vendo. E Kikyou pode ver o brilho depressivo e de raiva passarem pelos olhos da irmã, lhe dizendo, que ao contrário do que pensava, Kagome nem sempre acreditava ou gostava das palavras da mãe. Na presença de alheios, abaixava a fronte e resignava-se, mas, a sós com ela, não agia da mesma maneira._

_# Você é especial, lembre-se disso… - continuou. – Você tem algo que as outras pessoas não possuem e temo que algo aconteça com você. Por isso, não gosto que você passe muito tempo com Inuyasha… ele é filho de Youkai… possui sangue de Youkai… Eu sei que ele parece uma boa pessoa, lhe dá presentes… mas, qualquer dia, ele irá lhe machucar ou até mesmo lhe matar para tomar de você o que é especial._

_Neste momento, a menina encarou a mãe, se colocando de pé de forma violenta enquanto batia com a mão na mesa, assustando a progenitora e aquela que assistia tudo em silêncio._

_# Pare de falar essas coisas, mamãe! – a repreendeu em tom alto. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Inuyasha jamais seria capaz de me tocar para fazer mal… - defendeu o rapaz, deixando a raiva transparecer em sua voz, mas sem alterar ou erguer o tom. – É mais fácil você e papai me traírem e me fazerem sofrer que Inuyasha… Por isto… Pare! Pare com este preconceito ilógico antes que eu passe a te odiar…_

_Dizendo isso, a menina deu as costas, abandonando a cozinha sem olhar para trás, e ver a expressão incrédula de seu ente materno._

_Kikyou piscou demoradamente, não acreditando no que a irmã havia acabado de fazer, entretanto, antes que pudesse pensar em muita coisa, havia sido transportada para outra lembrança. Porém, esta mesma era diferente das outras._

_Crianças corriam animadas de um lado ao outro e sentada a um canto, mais afastada e sentada em baixo dos galhos de uma árvore, encontrava-se Kagome. E, por causa do uniforme marrom, Kikyou imediatamente descobriu, que aquela era Kagome com onze anos de idade, antes de ter sido arrancada daquele colégio, para estudar juntamente a ela._

_Escrevia atentamente em um caderno, com uma caneta com um enorme coração em sua ponta, enquanto um grupo de alunos, obviamente no horário de recreio, corria de um lado ao outro. Parou ao lado da irmã tentando ler o que ela escrevia no caderno, entretanto, ao pousar os olhos sobre eles, apenas pudera ver borrões._

_Franziu o cenho, estranhando aquele fato, mas ergueu imediatamente a cabeça quando Kagome parou de escrever, para encarar as duas meninas e o menino, dois anos mais velhos que ela, que haviam parado diante dela a encarando com desprezo._

_# Não é que a menina Higurashi está mais uma vez sentada escrevendo em seu caderno? – debochou a que possuía cabelos louros e, obviamente, era estrangeira._

_A mesma tomou de forma violenta o caderno de sua mão. Kagome levantou-se para pegar de volta seu pertence, entretanto, foi segurada pelo garoto a rir enquanto as duas meninas sacudiam o caderno diante de seus olhos, divertindo-se com as tentativas dela de recuperá-lo._

_# Vamos ver o que a menina Higurashi tanto escreve aqui! – disse, abrindo o caderno em uma página qualquer, sem olhar para a folha. – Imagino que sejam declarações e palavras de amor para aquele Hanyou que vive vindo buscá-la! – debochou, sorrindo ainda mais quando Kagome tentou avançar contra ela._

_# Vai se arrepender disso, Marina! – falou a menina, notando que a maioria dos outros alunos já havia se reunido para assistir a cena._

_# E o que vai fazer? Assustar-me com suas lágrimas?_

_Riu e juntamente a ela todos os outros ao redor, menos uma morena, de cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo, que cruzava os braços mostrando seu desagrado, morena que Kikyou imediatamente identificou como sendo Sango Himura._

_# Vamos ver então… - abaixou o olhar para o caderno e imediatamente realizou uma careta, mostrando não ter gostado do que lia. – Matemática? – virou mais algumas páginas antes de encará-la. – Como fez isso? - Kagome a encarou sem entender. – Não havia nenhuma conta matemática aqui há segundos atrás._

_# Claro que havia, Marina! – debochou Kagome, que havia sido solta do aperto do rapaz que atendia pelo nome de Yuri, e agora sacudia freneticamente as mãos, como se houvesse sido queimado. – Ou será que é tão burra a ponto de não saber o que é uma conta? – tomou o caderno das mãos da loura e avançou, por entre a multidão, que se afastara rapidamente, como se houvessem tomado choques, interrompendo as gargalhadas que davam._

_Kikyou observou a irmã ir desaparecendo aos poucos, juntamente com o cenário diante de seus olhos. Afinal, se não estivesse enganada, a irmã utilizara-se de poderes espirituais para poder se ver livre de uma das estudantes. Queimando aquele que a segurava a ponto de ficar sobrecarregada, impedindo que qualquer um se aproximasse sem sentir como se levasse um choque doloroso._

_Neste tempo, o cenário tornou a mudar para a sala de estar da casa onde Inuyasha morara há seis anos atrás. E Kikyou tratou de procurar a irmã, a encontrando sentada no sofá, abraçando as próprias pernas. Aproximando-se percebeu que a irmã parecia extremamente cansada e frágil, como se estivesse preste a desmaiar._

_# Seus pais vão me matar quando descobrirem que te peguei no colégio e lhe trouxe para cá. – disse Inuyasha, saindo da cozinha e sentando ao lado da menina. – Mas como sua irmã e seus pais não se encontravam, o diretor achou melhor me ligar. – tocou a testa dela, enquanto lhe entregava a caneca. – Sorte sua o diretor conhecer minha família há anos… - sorriu, enquanto ela tomava lentamente o que lhe fora dado, fazendo uma careta em seguida._

_# O que é isso?_

_# Uma receita que aprendi com minha mãe! – respondeu, realizando um movimento para que ela bebesse. – É ótima para náuseas…_

_Kagome sorriu e continuou a tomar, deixando que um longo silêncio caísse sobre eles. Silêncio onde Kikyou buscou em suas memórias um dia em que Inuyasha retirou Kagome do colégio por causa de um mal estar e, se questionando onde poderia estar, uma vez que era obrigada a permanecer em casa quando não estava na escola. Entretanto, como imaginara, tal tentativa, havia sido em vão._

_# Mas o que aconteceu? – quis saber o Hanyou, assim que ela terminou de beber. – Myouga me disse que você desmaiou depois de uma discussão que teve com uma tal de Marina. Por que brigaram?_

_# Pelo mesmo motivo de sempre… - respondeu em tom baixo. – Ela se acha melhor que eu… veio tentar me deixar mal, mas desta vez revidei… não gostou e começamos a discutir seriamente._

_# A briga deve ter sido realmente séria para você ter desmaiado! Mas seria melhor se você a ignorasse, não há nada pior que isso. – falou, a encarando. – E ele também me disse que logo depois disso…_

_# Marina rolou escada abaixo! – Kagome murmurou, apertando a caneca com as duas mãos e abaixou a cabeça, depressiva. – Não gostava dela… mas não queria que isso acontecesse… - Inuyasha pegou a mão de Kagome. – A culpa foi minha…_

_# Você não a fez rolar escada abaixo! Tropeçou por causa da seriedade da discussão. – falou o Hanyou. – De qualquer maneira… ela irá sair do hospital em breve._

_Kagome puxou a mão, desfazendo o contato físico entre eles, enquanto negava com a cabeça, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer da sala. E Kikyou, assim como Inuyasha, a sentar-se de forma correta sobre a grama, notou que os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas e logo uma única escorreu trilhando um caminho por sua face, extremamente pálida, até cair dentro da caneca._

_# Ela não vai sobreviver Inuyasha… - se Inuyasha não possuísse uma ótima audição, jamais teria sido capaz de ouvir aquelas palavras. – Desejei que ela se ferisse e ela se feriu… A desejei morta, assim como ela me desejou morta… mas apenas ela irá morrer._

_# Tire isso da cabeça Kagome! – a censurou e ela o abraçou fortemente. – Isso não é verdade… você não a empurrou! Acredite em mim! Isso não foi culpa sua! – alisou-lhe os cabelos. – Eu nunca menti para você!_

_# Eu sei Inuyasha… - ela murmurou, enterrando a cabeça no peito dele. – Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que nunca mentiu para mim…_

_Kikyou sentiu suas entranhas congelarem. Agora sim, recordava-se daquele dia, afinal, a morte de Marina fez com que o diretor da escola agüentasse, durante dias, a presença da polícia na escola e ainda fez Kagome adoecer, a ponto de quase entrar em depressão._

_Marina, embora houvesse caído da escada, não havia morrido por causa deste acidente. Pelo que se lembrava, a menina estrangeira, misteriosamente, no primeiro dia de internação, teve falência hepática e no segundo, seus pulmões pararam de funcionar._

_Durante as investigações, os responsáveis pelo caso acabaram por descobrir que Marina desmaiara, antes mesmo de cair da escada e, alguns meses depois, chegaram a conclusão de que havia sido o padrasto na menina o culpado pela morte dela. Pois havia sido encontrada uma substância letal no corpo da criança durante a autopsia. Mesma substância que, anos antes, fora administrada em seu corpo pelo namorado de sua mãe que a tentara matar._

_Piscou demoradamente e o cenário mudou. O vento soprava calidamente no final daquela tarde, e a menina de cabelos negros, encontrava-se sentada a beira da piscina, enquanto cantarolava uma música infantil, sacudindo os pés, lentamente, dentro da água gelada._

_Repentinamente, silenciou-se e interrompeu seus gestos, passando a olhar fixamente para a porta da cozinha, como se fosse capaz de ver atrás dela. Ficou imediatamente de pé, sem preocupar-se em calçar os chinelos, enxugando os pés no pano na entrada da cozinha, antes de adentrar lentamente na residência, sendo capaz de ouvir as vozes alteradas que vinham da biblioteca._

_Parou no primeiro degrau da escada, segurando o corrimão com força, quando ouviu o barulho violento do abrir da porta, segundo pelo surgimento de seu progenitor à sala, acompanhado da esposa e de um homem de cabelos grizalhos e olhos estranhamente negros._

_Todos silenciaram-se ao notar sua presença. Nos olhos, os seus pais demonstravam preocupação, enquanto um brilho malicioso surgia nos olhos do convidado, que apenas não avançara completamente até a criança pela ente materna se colocar entre os dois._

_# Então esta deve ser a mais nova dos Higurashi… - sussurrou, encarando a criança de cima a baixo. – Quantos anos você tem? Dez?_

_# Não é de sua conta quantos anos minha filha tem, Hiromi! – disse severamente o anfitrião, o fazendo ajeitar a postura, deformada pelo desejo de se abaixar ao tamanho da criança e o encarar com um sorriso irônico na face, enquanto a mãe tratava imediatamente de guiá-la até o quarto. – Não quero que toque em minha filha!_

_# São palavras um tanto estranhas para se dizer neste momento, não Higurashi? – disse cinicamente, pegando o sobretudo abandonado sobre o sofá e o chapéu elegante que imediatamente colocou na cabeça. – Boa noite para você e sua família… E espero que não se esqueça do nosso trato… - e lançando um último olhar à escadaria, abandonou a mansão._

_Antes que a porta se fechasse completamente, desaparecendo com a imagem daquele homem, o cenário mudou e pode ver a si mesma sentada no jardim da mansão Higurashi ajeitando o seu arco. Observou a si mesma erguer a cabeça e sorrir para a menina que vinha correndo em sua direção. Moveu-se para o lado, no intuito de deixar um espaço para que Kagome sentasse ao seu lado e continuou seu trabalho enquanto ela a assistia, em silêncio. E embora a lembrança também lhe pertencesse, Kikyou não se recordava daquele dia._

_# O que houve? Por que não está lá dentro com okaa-san? – quis saber, assim que terminou, largando o arco de lado._

_# Okaa-san e Outou-san estão brigando! – respondeu, sacudindo os pés, que não alcançavam o solo, para frente e para trás. – Não sei exatamente por que… - olhou para a irmã. – Onee-chan… Aquele rapaz tornou a aparecer aqui em casa ontem, não é mesmo? Enquanto você estava no colégio. – Kikyou ficou séria. – Papai chamou os seguranças para retirá-lo daqui de casa… eu escutei._

_A Kikyou mais jovem franziu o cenho e fixou sua atenção no nada enquanto a do presente se recordava daquele dia, sentindo sua cabeça doer. Na noite anterior, por causa do atrevimento dele, havia sido seriamente punida por seu pai, passando sem conseguir mover os braços, sem sentir as costas doerem._

_# Escutei também… quando… ele pediu para conversar com você! – murmurou._

_# Não… - Kikyou encarou a irmã, incrédula, mostrando-se desnorteada por descobrir que a irmã havia ouvido a discussão que ela havia tido com o pai. – Não me diga que você… - Kagome realizou um gesto afirmativo e Kikyou desviou os olhos para o lado oposto._

_# Também não gosto dele, Kikyou… - disse a criança. – Mas também não gosto da maneira como outou-san lida com este fato. – tocou o braço da mais velha. – Ele erra ao fazer isso! Mas do que você erra ao acreditar…_

_Kikyou permaneceu em silêncio e, desta maneira, permitiu que um longo silêncio caísse sobre elas, enquanto suas mãos tremiam furiosamente em seu colo e Kagome lentamente desfazia o contato físico entre elas. A menina ficou de pé e parou de frente a Kikyou e, vendo tudo por aquele ângulo, a Kikyou atual foi capaz de notar que, na testa de sua irmã, brilhava um pequeno ponto, que imediatamente desapareceu._

_# Onee-chan! – a chamou. – Acho que você deveria ouvir papai… será melhor você abandoná-lo. O estrago será maior se papai resolver fazer tais coisas que promete fazer._

_Dizendo isso, a mais nova afastou-se sem aguardar a manifestação dela. E, novamente, o cenário mudou._

_Desta vez, estava num quarto escuro e sem janelas, apenas iluminado por duas velas. Num canto, o corpo frágil de uma criança de doze anos de idade encontrava-se encolhido._

_A porta metálica se abriu com um forte barulho, permitindo que a luz do exterior invadisse o cômodo e iluminasse o corpo da criança. Á porta, encontrava-se Naraku acompanhando de Sango a ter, no máximo, treze anos de idade na época._

_Naraku aproximou-se lentamente e ajoelhou-se diante de Kagome, para poder lhe tocar a face e ergue-la para examinar-lhe a face, a soltando, imediatamente, com um sorriso nos lábios._

_# Sua capacidade de cura é maravilhosa, criança! Isso mostra que estive enganado a seu respeito sob muitas questões. – disse. – Me desculpe… não me apresentei…_

_# Sei quem você é e o que quer comigo, Naraku! - interrompeu-o, encarando-o com seriedade, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais._

_# Você é surpreendente minha querida, mesmo sendo tão criança! – falou, ficando de pé. – Fico feliz, assim não necessitarei me explicar com você… - olhou para Sango. – Leve-a para se banhar e trocar de roupa… Boa noite, Jóia… - falou antes de sair, deixando a Exterminadora com Kagome._

_O cenário mudou e Kikyou pode notar que se encontrava em um escritório. Pela imagem que tinha do exterior, onde havia uma grande variedade de prédios, percebeu, imediatamente, que estavam em um prédio comercial, localizado no centro de Tóquio._

_Seus olhos viajaram pela sala, pausando-se sobre a mesa elegante, onde havia um conjunto de papéis, um aparelho telefônico e a fotografia de um casal e uma menina, logo reconhecida como àquela que desaparecera há meses e, ao lado dela, havia uma singela placa onde estava escrito o nome Kayo Chyo._

_Kayo estava sentado à cadeira, ao lado de Kikyou, observando inutilmente a porta de seu escritório. Embora jovem, havia alguns fios brancos misturados aos negros de seus cabelos. E seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se em terror quando a imagem de Naraku apareceu diante de si juntamente a de Kagome, utilizando um vestido negro com detalhes bordados em dourado._

_Kikyou percebeu, com amargura, que os olhos da irmã encontravam-se extremamente negros, mostrando que estava sob o domínio da droga._

_Kayo imediatamente se levantou, pousando os olhos incrédulo em Kagome, obviamente reconhecendo sua face de algum lugar. E Naraku apenas sorriu enquanto sentava-se sem cerimônias e pedia para que Kayo fizesse o mesmo, sendo obedecido._

_# Não irei me demorar, Chyo! – iniciou Naraku, antes de sorrir e indicar Kagome com a mão. – Acredito que já conheça minha companheira… Kagome Higurashi._

_O humano permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, fitando a morena parada ao lado de Naraku, antes de voltar a encarar o Youkai de olhos vermelhos, pronunciando o nome 'Higurashi' com os lábios e sem produzir nenhum som._

_# Sim… eu consegui a menina. – disse Naraku._

_# Imaginei que isso havia acontecido quando o desaparecimento dela foi notificado no jornal. – disse Chyo, cautelosamente. – Mas confesso que mudei de idéia quando foi notificado que ela havia sido encontrada morta. Você não a mataria! – indicou a menina. – Mas o que quer de mim agora? Já lhe dei o que queria._

_# Sim… eu sei! – pegou a fotografia sobre a mesa. – Em troca de um favor meu. – olhou para o empresário. – Mas preciso que continue…_

_# Já lhe disse tudo o que sabia, Naraku! - o interrompeu. – Não sei mais nada a respeito do que dizia aquele livro que me deu._

_O Youkai sorriu e devolveu a fotografia, antes de apoiar o cotovelo na cadeira colocando a palma da mão para cima. E Kagome, depositou a mão sobre a dele, dando um passo a frente, enquanto Naraku lhe beijava a palma da mão._

_# Necessito que descubra mais coisas… - disse ameaçadoramente. – Por que… eu simplesmente… não estou conseguindo corromper o corpo dela. Parece que a cada dia seus poderes aumentam e ficam mais puros. E eu… não desejo isso. – Kayo nada disse. – Necessito que descubra como fazê-lo. Sabe a urgência disso, não é mesmo? – Chyo fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, de forma temerosa. – Sim! – sorriu satisfeito, se colocando de pé. – Agora tenho de ir! Vou lhe dar um mês de prazo._

_Falou desaparecendo juntamente a Kagome._

_E, novamente, o cenário tornou a se modificar. Agora estava em outro quarto gelado e, através da enorme janela de madeira, era capaz de se ver a lua cheia a brilhar alto no céu escuro e sem estrelas. O que, de certa forma, era estranho, já que, embora houvesse apenas escuridão, era-se capaz de perceber que estavam no meio de uma floresta, onde o ar era puro._

_Estreitou os olhos e virou a cabeça para ver a cama de casal, no mesmo estilo das camas da idade antiga, quando o mundo ainda era dividido em Reinos e governado por Reis, coberta pelo edredom negro e elegante com detalhes em vermelho sangue. Cama onde a criança que chorava, se encontrava sentada, abraçada aos joelhos e olhando desesperadamente para os lados._

_Deu um passo à frente, a reconhecendo como sendo a menina que desaparecera pouco tempo. Rin Chyo usava um uniforme escolar e tremia da cabeça aos pés e sobressaltou-se quando a porta pesada de madeira se abriu, revelando a imagem de homem de cabelos negros a caírem até a altura de seu quadril e olhos vermelhos como sangue. Homem que ela sabia ser Naraku._

_Naraku caminhou até a cama, com as mãos escondidas dentro do bolso da calça folgada a cobrir-lhe o corpo, juntamente a camisa de mesmo tecido e folgada. Atrás dele vinha Kagome, usando um vestido de cor negro com detalhes vermelhos, com um decote que realçava seu busto e mangas que iam abrindo-se a medida que se aproximavam de seu punho. Os cabelos presos em um coque, a face mais pálida que o usual, e os olhos perdidos, indicando que ela estava sobre a influência da droga._

_# Não precisa sentir medo, Rin! – falou, com a voz suave, sentando-se na cama, diante da criança que se afastou, o temendo. – Já disse milhões de vezes que não irei fazer mal nenhum a você._

_# Eu já disse que quero ir embora! Quero minha mãe e meu pai! – gemeu a criança e Kikyou percebeu Kagome abaixando a cabeça. – Eu quero ir para casa… Eu não gosto de você…_

_Os lábios de Naraku se contorceram e ele ficou de pé, aparentemente se segurando para não esbofetear a criança, que já tinha o rosto marcado por uma tapa e pelas lágrimas. Passou por Kagome, a encarar a menina com pena, e em seguida retornou parando atrás dela, enlaçando-lhe a cintura fina, com um dos braços, enquanto a outra passava pelo seu rosto, de forma carinhosa._

_# A faça parar de chorar, meu amor… - sussurrou em seu ouvido, a fazendo erguer a cabeça e ficar séria. – A faça se esquecer dos pais biológicos e acreditar que você é a mãe dela… e eu o pai…_

_Afastou-se assim que a menina fez um gesto afirmativo e caminhou para sentar na beira da cama, a poucos centímetros de Rin. Tocou o rosto da menina, a fazendo encará-la, e limpou suas lágrimas antes de colocar a mão direita sobre a marca da tapa, que havia sido lhe dada há algum tempo. A mão da mais velha foi envolta por uma energia rósea e, segundos depois, a mesma se dissipou e assim ela desfez o contato, mostrando a pele ilesa da criança._

_Sorriu levemente, antes de pousar a mesma mão na testa da criança e fechar os olhos. Tornou-o a brilhar e sua mão foi envolta pela mesma energia rósea, passando-a para o corpo de Rin que fechou os olhos, vencida pelo sono repentino._

_Minutos depois, Kagome se afastou, ficando de pé, encarando Naraku como se esperasse que ele lhe desse alguma outra ordem. O Youkai, no entanto, apenas ficou encarando a criança, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, e quando ela o fez e sorriu-lhe, sorriu de maneira vitoriosa._

_# Papai… estou com sono! – coçou os olhos, com a voz manhosa._

_# Então se deite para dormir, minha querida… amanhã você terá um dia cheio. – falou, observando-a se deitar, obedecendo-o._

_Kikyou deu um passo à frente não acreditando no feitiço que sua irmã estava fazendo, afinal apagar a memória de uma pessoa era uma coisa extremamente difícil de fazer e alterá-la era três vezes mais._

_# Não vai me desejar boa noite, mamãe? – perguntou, encarando Kagome, enquanto aninhava a cabeça no travesseiro, mas a moça apenas retribuiu o olhar, sem pronunciar qualquer espécie de som._

_# Sua mãe não é capaz de falar, Rin! – falou, colocando-se ao lado de Kagome. - Acaso esqueces-te disso? – a criança abriu a boca compreendendo e fechou os olhos, imediatamente adormecendo. – Você sempre faz um bom trabalho, meu amor! – falou, a segurando pelo queixo e depositando um beijo em seus lábios, pintados pelo batom vermelho._

_Afastou-se dela e deu alguns passos adiante, parando ao perceber que não estava sendo seguido. Kagome encarava a criança com extrema seriedade e, ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca do Youkai, o encarou com a mesma ou pior seriedade. Avançou alguns passos, parando diante dele._

_# Não me desafie com este olhar, Kagome! Não tenho medo dele… Então o desfaça imediatamente… - mandou._

_# Se tocá-la para fazer o mesmo que fez a mim… - iniciou em voz extremamente baixa, o surpreendendo. – o feitiço será desfeito e será incapaz de achá-la novamente… E você não quer isso… - silenciou-se, tornando a andar e sair do quarto, desaparecendo no final do corredor, sendo seguida pelo olhar irritado de Naraku._


	21. Interferência

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Interferência**

\Capítulo Vinte\

.

_Um grito agudo ecoou por seus ouvidos e Kikyou estreitou os olhos, antes de virar a cabeça para o lado e ver o corredor do que seria uma mansão. No retrato da parede, uma mancha de sangue destruía a paisagem alegre e os móveis quebrados por todos os lados manchavam o cenário._

_Um sussurro fraco a fez virar o rosto em direção oposta, onde havia uma porta entreaberta, permitindo a passagem da luz para o corredor praticamente escuro._

_Deu um passo a frente e só então notou que ao seu lado estava Kagome, usando um vestido negro que apenas ia até metade de sua coxa. Em suas mãos, trazia uma espada que estava banhada de sangue. Sangue a pingar no chão, deixando um rastro sombrio no piso claro._

_Acompanhou a irmã mais nova até o cômodo de onde vinha a luz e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando, no quarto infantil, viu o Senhor e Senhora Chyo, abraçados e completamente feridos._

_# Não faça isso… eu te imploro! – gemeu a mulher, que tremia violentamente nos braços do marido. – Não nos mate!_

_Uma movimentação a suas costa,s e Kikyou viu um Youkai se posicionar um passo à frente de Kagome, sorrindo maliciosamente para a mulher. O mesmo a encarou como se procurasse alguma espécie de objeção nos olhos, agora negros, antes dar mais quatro passos, parando ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pela voz quase gélida._

_O Youkai sorriu de forma sinistra e largou uma esfera marrom no chão próximo ao casal. Essa esfera estourou e uma fumaça arroxeada saiu envolvendo o casal que imediatamente parou de respirar, falecendo._

_A Miko o encarou seriamente e o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios dele, instantaneamente, enquanto seu corpo era comprimido contra a parede do quarto e o ar, purificado. A espada foi pulverizada da mão de Kagome, assim como alguns objetos do cômodo, assustando até mesmo Kikyou, que até então, não havia se dado conta do tamanho do poder da irmã mais nova._

_# Pare com isso vadia! – falou o Youkai, tendo sua pele cortada e queimada ferozmente. – Viemos aqui para matá-los… Naraku os queria mortos e não vai gostar de saber que matou todos os outros Youkais e agora quer me ferir por ter feito o que foi pedido._

_Kagome sorriu sinistramente enquanto a tinta da parede ia se desfazendo, assim como toda a sua estrutura. E sorriu ainda mais, quando o corpo do Youkai foi completamente destruído._

_Toda a energia se dissipou e Kagome encarou depressivamente o casal que fora envenenado. E, antes de desaparecer abandonando o local do crime, Kikyou teve certeza de que vira uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos dela._

_Kikyou piscou e se viu dentro de um quarto escuro, extremamente parecido, se não o mesmo em que Rin Chyo se encontrava. Entretanto, quem se encontrava sentada à cama era Kagome, que usava um vestido de alças, de cor azul marinho, e abraçava o próprio ventre. Pela palidez, percebeu que a irmã não se encontrava bem de saúde, parecia estar extremamente enjoada._

_Sentou-se diante dela, observando a maneira como ela fechava o punho no tecido do vestido, como se temesse algo, e percebeu que aquela lembrança não deveria ser de muito tempo atrás, afinal de contas ali Kagome já deveria estar esperando um filho de Naraku._

_Levantou-se a tempo de ver Naraku entrar no quarto, fechando a porta a suas costas e encarando Kagome como se não houvesse gostando de alguma coisa que havia acabado de ouvir. Ele sentou diante de Kagome, tocando-lhe a face, de falsa forma carinhosa._

_# Sabe… a principio me preocupei com o fato de sua gravidez não planejada. – iniciou sorrindo. – Mas depois de muito pensar, cheguei a conclusão, de que ela veio na hora certa. – segurou-lhe a mão. – Afinal de contas… estamos falando de uma criança que é fruto do amor de uma Miko com um Youkai. Uma criança que terá, em seu corpo, ambos os poderes. Que assim como você… possuirá o bem e o mal dentro de um corpo… que jamais será corrompido… embora deseje corrompê-lo para ter o que quero. Sabe, Kagome…_

_Neste momento, uma névoa se apoderou do cômodo e a imagem do cômodo desapareceu. Kikyou apenas pôde ouvir palavras baixas e soltas, que não possuíam significado algum. Sentiu seus pulmões arderem quando a névoa se dissipou e a imagem retornou. Agora se encontrava parada diante de uma enorme janela, de onde era possível ver a lua cheia brilhando no alto do céu escuro. No exterior, os galhos das árvores, pertencentes da densa floresta que não terminava até onde sua vista fosse capaz de enxergar, moviam-se sob o comando do vento._

_Ao seu lado, havia uma cadeira acolchoada e uma mesa, onde Naraku encontrava-se sentado, observando a porta fechar-se desaparecendo com aquele que até então estivera ali. Ele levantou-se, caminhando até a parede ao lado de sua lareira, apertando um pequeno retrato colocado ali. Uma porta se abriu, revelando o mesmo quarto, onde a lembrança anterior se passara. Porém, quem estava sentada na cama não era a menina Rin Chyo e sim Kagome, a usar um vestido parecido com o da imagem anterior, mas de cor azul marinho e sem mangas._

_Os cabelos presos em uma trança, mostrava que apesar de tudo, a mantinham limpa e arrumada. Deveria estar com doze anos de idade e negava veementemente com a cabeça enquanto observava Naraku caminhar até uma gaveta, a abrindo para pegar luvas cirúrgicas e uma caixa com uma única agulha._

_Naraku abaixou-se diante dela e, com violência, segurou-lhe o braço onde havia um bracelete preso. Ouviu-a implorar-lhe baixo para parar com aquilo, entretanto, o Hanyou ignorou-as, lhe medicando com a droga._

_# Você sabe o que deve fazer não, meu bem? – questionou, guardando a seringa de volta na caixa e retirando as luvas. – Essa dose é um pouco mais forte que a última que lhe dei… - comentou, jogando as luvas no lixo e guardando a caixa em outra gaveta. - Por que você ainda insiste em me desobedecer, criança? Seria bem mais fácil se você se resignasse… - voltou para onde estava e sentou-se na cama, diante dela. – Você agora pertence a mim… de corpo e alma… - tocou o rosto, sorrindo quando ela o virou para escapar de seu toque._

_# Vai se arrepender… - murmurou entre dentes, o encarando seriamente, enquanto alisava o braço atacado por Naraku._

_# E quem vai me fazer me arrepender? – perguntou. – Sua irmãzinha vadia? Seu amado Inuyasha? – riu em voz alta, ao silêncio dela. – Você acha que ele ainda vai te querer ao saber que foi tocada por mim… que você entregou seu corpo para mim? Não minha querida… ele vai se negar a aproximar-se de você… Irá casar-se como você previu… e irá esquecer-lhe, embora tenha lhe prometido. Irá lhe odiar assim como sua família a odeia._

_# Eles não me odeiam… - disse com a voz quase morta, o interrompendo._

_# Se eles te amassem, você não estaria aqui comigo agora, Kagome! Quantas vezes mais terei de repetir essas palavras para você? Quanto tempo mais vai demorar para você entender que foram eles que entregaram você para mim? Quanto tempo mais vai demorar para compreender que seu amado Hanyou ou sua adorada irmã mais velha não poderão e não querem mais lhe ver? – a menina apenas o encarava em silêncio. – Não seja ingênua, Kagome… Ouça o que eu digo… os odeie com todas as suas forças… Sou eu quem lhe ama e lhe protege… sou eu quem faz tudo para e por você…_

_Kagome estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Naraku pegarem o braço onde ele acabara de injetar a droga que a dominava. O Youkai aproximou-se mais, e ela engoliu seco, deixando Kikyou nervosa._

_# Faça o que eu lhe digo Kagome…_

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, ainda na mesma posição e em demasia intrigados com as visões passadas para eles, estreitaram os olhos e encararam a porta do quarto, ao mesmo tempo que a imagem na televisão falhou, como se estivesse prestes a acabar a luz. Ayame abriu a porta do quarto e eles observaram Kagome mover a cabeça incomodada para a esquerda, murmurando algo incompreensível, enquanto parecia preste a acordar de um sono.

Ayame imediatamente caminhou até as duas verificando as pulsações de cada uma delas.

# O pulso de Kagome está acelerado e o de Kikyou está caindo! – falou assustada, correndo até o local onde deixara um kit de primeiro socorros, onde havia duas seringas e três amolas com medicamentos diferentes.

_# Me obedeça! Sua irmã nunca esteve tão feliz na vida… agora terá o amor de seus pais apenas para ela. – continuou, observando as lagrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto da criança. – Acabe com a alegria dela… se vingue… Faça o que eu lhe digo Kagome… - sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ela negava, apertando com força o braço. – Esqueça a dor! – mandou. – Me obedeça e derrube aquele avião… se o fizer será livre para sempre…_

_# Iie… - murmurou._

# Iie…

A palavra de negação saiu dos lábios de Kagome num suspiro que apenas Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru foram capazes de ouvir, enquanto ela tornava a virar a cabeça para o lado oposto ao deles, como se estivesse querendo despertar de um terrível pesadelo. E enquanto Ayame espetava a ampola com a seringa, capturando o medicamento, antes de voltar e aplicá-lo em Kagome.

# É uma espécie de calmante! – informou, enquanto todo o medicamento ia sendo passado para o corpo de Kagome.

_# Derrube de uma vez aquele avião, Kagome… você não tem outra opção… eu sou sua salvação… sou seu futuro, e sou seu destino agora. Ninguém mais lhe quer… você é um fardo… uma maldição… então se livre daqueles que acreditam que você não sirva para viver neste mundo… Pois ninguém merece viver neste mundo, mais que você!_

_A criança negou com a cabeça, o pedindo para parar, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Entretanto, ele não a escutava, continuava a murmurar palavras que a faziam chorar e desesperar-se mais e mais, não apenas pelo fato de estar ouvindo tais coisas, mas pela dor causada pela droga._

_E aquela situação deixava Kikyou da mesma maneira, entretanto, a única coisa que podia fazer era assistir a tudo, já que aquilo era uma lembrança e já havia passado. Não havia mais como modificá-la._

_Kagome abraçou a própria cabeça e, gritando para parar, fez com que ocorresse uma explosão de energia que obrigou Naraku a se afastar, com pequenas queimaduras em seu corpo, mas com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios finos._

# Dame…

Esta palavra foi pronunciada num volume mais alto, no mesmo instante em que a televisão se apagou, e o corpo de Kagome foi envolto pela energia rosa perolada. Assustando aqueles que assistiam, mas nem sequer poderiam se aproximar das duas irmãs, por causa da barreira de energia que havia acabado de se formar, jogando Ayame para longe delas, e pulverizando a seringa antes que a mesma atingisse o chão.

# O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, Sesshoumaru, observando a esposa, com angústia, enquanto Inuyasha ajudava a cientista, com algumas queimaduras nos braços, a ficar de pé.

# Parece que Kagome está tentando se livrar de Kikyou… - falou Sango, colocando as duas mãos sobre a boca, como se estivesse rezando. – Ela percebeu que ela está dentro de sua mente e a quer tirar de lá…

# E o que podemos fazer? – quis saber Miroku, encarando Inuyasha a mostrar-se preocupado com aquilo.

# Nada… Além de esperar o calmante fazer efeito - murmurou Ayame, piscando e tentando afastar a tontura. – Se tentarmos acordá-las, podemos piorar a situação, prendendo a duas dentro da mente de Kagome.

_Tudo ao redor de Kikyou desapareceu repentinamente e ela piscou surpresa ao se ver no mesmo local escuro mais uma vez, entretanto, diferente das outras vezes, Kagome encontrava-se parada diante dela, usando a mesma roupa que Inuyasha dera para ela vestir aquela manhã, e a encarava com seriedade._

_# Já viu o suficiente… agora saia de minha mente, Kikyou! – mandou e Kikyou encarou a irmã com a mesma seriedade._

_# Estou aqui para lhe ajudar… Necessito ver suas lembranças para podermos encontrar Naraku. – falou, dando um passo à frente, entendendo o que estava acontecendo e tentando manter a calma. – Se encontrarmos Naraku poderemos lhe livrar dele, para frente._

_Por um momento a morena permaneceu em silêncio, a encarando, entretanto, virando a cabeça para o lado oposto, estreitou os olhos._

_# Já viu o suficiente! Agora saia de uma vez da minha mente… antes que eu decida lhe tirar daqui a força. – ameaçou._

_# Sou sua irmã, Kagome… apenas quero te ajudar. Por que não me deixa continuar? Por que não me diz o que Naraku lhe pediu naquela noite? De quem era o avião que ele mandou derrubar? – a mais nova desviou os olhos e um vento frio soprou. – Me diga… se você me disser eu prometo que lhe deixo em paz… - avançou alguns passos em direção a imagem da mais nova. Sentia-se ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo temia pela resposta da moça. – Kagome?_

_# Isto não é um pedido! Saia de minha mente, Kikyou! – tornou a falar. – Saia agora!_

_# Só irei sair daqui quando me responder! – parou a milímetros da mais nova. – Era o avião dos nossos pais aquele que Naraku lhe mandou destruir, não era? Você quem provocou o acidente onde eles morreram?_

_# Dame, Kikyou! – falou quando a morena lhe tocou o braço. – Não me desafie!_

_# Diga-me de uma vez, Kagome! É só um simples sim ou não! O avião de nossos pais caiu por sua causa? Foi por isso que a caixa negra jamais foi encontrada? Por que você a pulverizou junto com todo o sistema do avião?_

_# Eu mandei parar! – disse com raiva e com uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos. – Não necessito de ninguém que me lembre de meus atos… Muito menos de você!_

_# Kagome…_

_# Saia agora!_

No quarto, totalmente alheios ao que aconteciam dentro da mente de Kagome, os cinco olhavam apreensivos para as duas moças e assustaram-se quando Kagome levantou-se violentamente, abrindo os olhos e gritando a palavra 'pare'.

Houve uma pequena explosão e Kikyou foi lançada para longe, atingindo com força a parede ao lado da porta, escorregando por ela até chegar ao chão. O mesmo aconteceu aos que assistiam, a serem comprimidos pela força, contra a parede.

Kagome, por sua vez, pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, fechando os olhos com força, deixando que uma pequena lágrima caísse deles antes de desabar no chão, inconsciente, fazendo a barreira ao redor delas desaparecer.

Inuyasha correu até Kagome e Sesshoumaru foi até Kikyou, tocando-lhe a face com preocupação. Não sabiam o que havia acontecido, entretanto a esposa havia dito que se algo desse errado, as duas poderiam ficar presas dentro de suas mentes e a possibilidade daquilo acontecer o deixava desesperado.

XXXX

Kagura ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o som produzido por passos e viu seu mestre parar diante da lareira sorrindo satisfeito, enquanto levava uma taça de vinho aos lábios. Franziu o cenho, mas manteve-se em silêncio, pois sabia o motivo pelo qual ele sorria de tal maneira e repentinamente. Sabia que ele havia ido visitar Kikyou e que a mesma iria fazer o ritual de regressão com a mais nova.

E o fato de ele estar sorrindo significava que acontecera o que ele desejara. Que Kagome, assim como havia feito uma vez com ele, havia expulsado a irmã da mente. Isto é, ele conseguira fazer o que desejava.

# A mente de Kagome vai estar vulnerável está noite… - comentou sorrindo, encarando as chamas com intensidade. – Tentou impedir que a irmã o fizesse, mas Kikyou teimou e por causa disso acabou enfraquecendo a mente dela… deixando um espaço livre para que eu entrasse nela.

# Vai entrar na mente dela? – perguntou em voz baixa, apoiando o braço direito sobre a perna direita e dobrada.

# Claro que sim, minha querida Kagura! – disse, sem encará-la. – Quero minha jóia preciosa de volta… E Rin começa a sentir falta da mãe… não posso ficar mentindo para a criança para sempre. E depois… - encarou a serva. – Necessito que ela esteja aqui para dar a luz ao nosso filho… - murmurou virando todo o vinho, lentamente sobre as chama.

Kagura observou as chamas aumentarem, antes de abrir o leque em sua mão direita, para analisar a pintura que havia nele, mais para evitar encarar o mestre do que qualquer outra coisa, afinal de contas, sabia o que ele lhe mandaria fazer.

# Distraia Sesshoumaru…

Ela suspirou desgostosa antes de virar o rosto para observar o mestre caminhar de volta para a poltrona giratória e sentar encarando o exterior, através da grande janela. Abaixou o olhar, virando o rosto para o lado oposto, desejando que aquilo acabasse de uma vez, pois amava Sesshoumaru e detestava enganá-lo daquela maneira.

Sentia vontade de contar tudo à ele, e pedir-lhe perdão enquanto o observava encará-la com ódio nos olhos dourados, entretanto, se o fizesse, entregaria a alma da filha a Naraku, por causa da maldição que aplicara sobre ela quando descobrira sua gravidez. E preferia aquilo a deixar a filha nas mãos de quem a criara.

XXXX

Inuyasha observou o meio irmão sair do quarto, extremamente preocupado. Embora Ayame tenha garantido que nada demais, além das queimaduras em seu braço esquerdo, havia acontecido a ela e que acordaria em poucas horas.

O Hanyou era capaz de sentir a preocupação do irmão, afinal, também estava com a mesma preocupação, para com Kagome, ainda adormecida na cama, desde que havia notado a presença de Kikyou em sua mente.

Miroku e Sango já haviam retornado para casa, levando a cientista junto. E Inuyasha, encontrava-se extremamente ansioso para ouvir de Kikyou, o que havia acontecido, quando a imagem da televisão foi apagada.

# Já vou indo! – comunicou Sesshoumaru, parando diante do irmão. – Vá deitar e descansar, você também necessita disso! – Inuyasha realizou um gesto silencioso. – Estou falando sério, Inuyasha! Embora não pareça, Kagome necessita que você esteja bem com sua saúde, para poder se recuperar.

# Eu sei que Kagome necessita de mim. – olhou para o quarto. – Desde pequena ela necessitou e eu nunca dei muita importância…

# Não comece a se culpar desta forma Inuyasha ou serei obrigado a socá-lo! – falou o Youkai, sentando ao lado do irmão. – Você sempre cuidou de Kagome e ela sabia disso… por isso vivia atrás de você. Por isso ela conseguia te dobrar a maioria, se não todas, as vezes possíveis. – houve um momento de silêncio, antes de Sesshoumaru tornar a falar. – Alguma vez viu Kagome com aquele caderno?

Inuyasha encarou Sesshoumaru enquanto negava com a cabeça, recordando-se da lembrança onde Kagome fora vista com um caderno, que lhe fora tomado violentamente por uma das meninas que estudavam em sua escola.

# Ela alguma vez lhe falou de algum diário? – questionou. – Normalmente meninas da idade dela têm diário.

# Não, ela nunca falou… e não acredito que Kagome tenha tido um diário… - disse, franzindo o cenho, enquanto pensava a respeito. – E depois, se tivesse, ele teria sido encontrado quando a polícia fez a revista no quarto dela, em busca de algo que desse pistas sobre seu seqüestro. – estreitou os olhos. – Por quê?

# Naquela visão… tive a impressão que Kagome já conhecia a respeito de seus poderes. – Inuyasha realizou um gesto positivo. – E algo me diz… que o que havia escrito naquele caderno, realmente, não eram contas matemáticas.

# Sim… eu entendo isso! – pronunciou, olhando para a porta do quarto fechado. – Mas o que mais me deixou intrigado foi a conversa dos pais de Kagome, e depois, aquele tal de Hiromi que o Senhor Higurashi mandou ficar longe de Kagome. Na primeira, é como se eles já esperassem que algo estava para acontecer… e na segunda…

# Hiromi fala como se eles tivessem feito algo errado. – concluiu Sesshoumaru. – Será que ambas tem relação e que a tal briga de Kikyou teve com os pais também está ligada a elas.

# Não sei dizer. – Inuyasha deu de ombros. – Teremos de aguardar Kikyou para nos contar… embora acredite que ela vai, mais uma vez… evitar dar a resposta. Especialmente, quando a questionarmos sobre a visão onde ela está com Kagome.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, desviando os olhos para um ponto qualquer da sala, concordando silenciosamente com o irmão. Queria respostas, mas também não almejava se indispor com Kikyou. Estava agüentando, até onde podia, esperando que a mulher viesse lhe contar tudo de boa vontade, embora acreditasse que Kikyou jamais fosse fazê-lo.

Sem mais ter o que dizer um ao outro, Sesshoumaru foi buscar Kikyou no quarto, para poder retornar a mansão e, assim, descansar.

Inuyasha fechou a porta nas costas do irmão e encostou-se a ela, pensando nas lembranças que Kagome havia deixado que eles vissem. Acreditando que Kagome apenas havia despertado por terem mexido em algo que ela não desejava ver mais.

Sacudiu-se mentalmente e, antes de ir para o próprio quarto repousar, passou no quarto de Kagome para ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

XXXX

Sango virou-se de barriga para cima, após trocar de posição pela quinta vez em menos de um minuto. Há pouco havia acordado sentindo uma sensação estranha e não conseguia mais dormir, sentia como se alguém estivesse interferindo em sua mente e sentia-se incomodada.

Suspirou frustrada, encarando as manchas da penumbra no teto branco, se perguntando se Miroku estaria a dormir profundamente ou se estaria tendo dificuldades assim como ela. Sorriu ironicamente, tendo certeza de que o herdeiro dos Houshi estaria a dormir um sono pesado sem se importar com mais nada.

Deveria ter ido dormir ao lado dele, mas acabara por brigar com ele ao negar-se 'não apenas' dormir, pois estava extremamente cansada, e não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, além do pouco que vira na mente de Kagome e o que ela fizera para se livrar de Kikyou. Ao ver que Rin Chyo realmente estava com Naraku, e que Kagome ainda falava sendo capaz de ameaçá-lo e enfrentá-lo sem temer sua reação.

Virou-se para o lado direito, colocando as mãos embaixo da cabeça. Por que sentia aquela sensação estranha em suas entranhas?

_"Sango!"_

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para os lados ao ouvir seu nome ser murmurado por uma voz feminina, bem próxima ao seu ouvido. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto, estreitando os olhos, ao ouvi-la novamente e imediatamente voltou os olhos para o espelho que havia na porta do armário, observando, sem surpresa, sua imagem desaparecer aos poucos e ser substituída por uma névoa, onde os olhos vermelhos se sobressaltavam.

_"Sango!"_

Sentiu seu sangue gelar terrivelmente e se colocou de pé, esquecendo-se de calçar as sandálias e tropeçando nos próprios pés, enquanto saia do quarto e corria para o quarto de Miroku, socando com violência a porta trancada por dentro.

# Miroku! – gritou mais alto. – Miroku!

Freou o movimento do braço, a tempo de impedir que seu punho fechado acertasse o peito nu de Miroku e o viu encará-la sem entender, com os olhos inchados pelo sono, afinal, eram três horas da madrugada. Para ele, nada justificava o motivo que levou Sango acordar-lhe daquela forma brutal e, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para lhe questionar a respeito, as mãos dela lhe agarram o ombro e ela abriu a boca.

# Ligue para Inuyasha! – mandou o fazendo encará-la sem entender. – Naraku está se comunicando com Kagome… Vai mandá-la matá-lo!

Miroku arregalou os olhos e imediatamente correu para dentro do quarto, pegando o telefone celular para discar o número do amigo. Irritando-se ao ouvir o barulho da linha a chamar sem resposta, o que de certa forma era estranho, já que Inuyasha possuía uma boa audição e acordava qualquer coisa.

Olhou para Sango, preocupada, e continuou a tentar. Se realmente aquilo estivesse acontecendo, Inuyasha estaria em sérios apuros, pois Kagome poderia matá-lo sem o menor esforço.

XXXX

Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos no urso de pelúcia caído no chão e seu corpo encontrava-se envolto pela aura negra que fazia todos os objetos no interior daquele quarto levitarem. O som do toque do telefone celular e residencial rompeu o silêncio e virou o rosto para a porta trancada a fazendo abrir de forma violenta, ao mesmo tempo em que as duas músicas irritantes paravam de tocar, evitando acordar aquele que se encontrava no cômodo ao lado. Era capaz de sentir sua respiração tranqüila, enquanto dormia um sono profundo proporcionado por ela.

Voltou a encarar o urso de pelúcia e ficou de pé, para sair do cômodo. Algumas luzes fracas, ligadas na sala para evitar a escuridão total no apartamento, apagaram-se como se estivessem em curto, e os objetos a levitarem, caíram no chão sem provocar qualquer espécie de barulho.

Parou na frente da porta do quarto onde o Hanyou dormia e, sem tocá-la, ela abriu lentamente. E ao ver o rapaz dormindo na cama de casal, seus olhos tornaram-se vermelho sangue.

Estava na hora de matá-lo.


	22. Obedecer

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Obedecer**

\Capítulo Vinte e Um\

.

Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos no urso de pelúcia caído no chão e seu corpo encontrava-se envolto pela aura negra, que fazia todos os objetos no interior daquele quarto levitarem. O som do toque do telefone celular e residencial rompeu o silêncio e virou o rosto para a porta trancada, a fazendo abrir de forma violenta, ao mesmo tempo em que as duas musicas irritantes paravam de tocar, evitando acordar aquele que se encontrava no cômodo ao lado. Era capaz de sentir sua respiração tranqüila, enquanto dormia um sono profundo, proporcionado por ela.

Voltou a encarar o urso de pelúcia e ficou de pé, para sair do cômodo. Algumas luzes fracas, ligadas na sala para evitar a escuridão total no apartamento, apagaram-se como se estivessem em curto e os objetos a levitarem caíram no chão sem provocar qualquer espécie de barulho. Parou na frente da porta do quarto, onde o Hanyou dormia, e, sem tocá-la, ela abriu lentamente. E ao ver o rapaz dormindo na cama de casal, seus olhos tornaram-se vermelho sangue.

Por um bom tempo, permaneceu ali como se estivesse pensando se realmente deveria fazer ou não aquilo, mas deu alguns passos a frente fazendo alguns objetos tremerem levemente por causa da forte energia emanada por seu corpo.

Interrompeu as passadas e voltou os olhos para o espelho, encarando a própria imagem, no momento em que o ser de olhos vermelhos, que por anos a mantivera prisioneira, sorrir lhe de forma satisfeita antes de realizar um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Abaixou o olhar, desviando-o imediatamente para a cama onde o Hanyou dormia, sem desejar encarar mais a imagem onde uma criança, com olhos e cabelos negros, ia lentamente surgindo, com um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

Parou diante da cama, olhando o rosto tranqüilo do Hanyou adormecido e estendeu a mão diante do corpo, a energia ao redor de seu corpo aumentando de forma violenta. O vidro do espelho se rachou em dois e outros objetos de vidro, espalhados pelo quarto, estouraram, gerando um pequeno barulho que acabou por acordar o Hanyou, que saltou para fora e longe da cama antes que a moça lhe tocasse.

A encarou incrédulo e ajeitou a postura, enquanto mais frascos de vidro iam se quebrando com violência, provocando uma mistura de cheiros e o deixando nauseado, por causa de seu olfato Youkai. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, que a menina o estava atacando.

# Kagome! – a chamou, desviando de um objeto que voou em sua direção. – O que há? – só então notou que a cor dos olhos da moça havia mudado para o vermelho sangue e, encarando a imagem no espelho, pôde ver um homem de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, às costas dela. – Naraku? – cerrou os punhos com força, voltando os olhos para a morena. – Ele está te controlando?

A moça nada disse, o encarou com seriedade. E, realizando o gesto de um tapa com o braço esquerdo, criou alguns objetos finos e pontiagudos, que voaram rasantes em sua direção, quase o acertando no peito.

Saltou para o outro lado e segurou os braços finos a tempo de impedí-la de realizar o mesmo gesto novamente. Sentiu sua mão queimar por causa dos poderes espirituais emanados pelo corpo dela, mas não a largou.

# Pare com isso, Kagome! – mandou, estranhando o fato de ela não realizar nenhum esforço para tentar se livrar dele. – Naraku está lhe controlando, quer que você me mate para poder ter caminho livre e poder lhe pegar de volta para voltar a lhe maltratar e escravizar!

Continuou, segurando o outro punho da menina, onde notara não haver mais nenhuma espécie de ferimento. Franziu o cenho e tornou a encarar a moça, que lhe estreitava os olhos de forma ameaçadora, revelando que não gostara das palavras que ele havia dito.

# Você não quer continuar sendo escrava dele, quer?

Questionou, tentando parecer o mais confiante possível, entretanto, não pode, já que algo lhe dizia que havia algo de muito estranho no comportamento de Kagome. Afinal, por que ela eliminaria a própria irmã, a desejar ajudá-la, de sua mente, mas não fazia o mesmo com Naraku, aquele que por anos a maltratou e a controlou para que fizesse o trabalho sujo para ele?

# Naraku jamais me escravizou, Inuyasha!

Ouvir a menina falar repentinamente e daquela maneira o deixou surpreso. Esperava ansiosamente poder ouvir a voz dela novamente, mas não desejava que fosse assim e muito menos para proteger aquele que ele desejava matar no momento.

Sentiu pontadas dolorosas por todo o corpo e gritou de dor quando seu corpo foi lançado violentamente contra a parede, onde ficou preso, da mesma forma como ela havia feito na primeira vez que se viram, e fizera com Kouga e Houjyou há poucos dias atrás. As pontadas passaram a ficar mais dolorosas e fechou o olho direito ao sentir a pele ao lado dele ser cortada, derramando-lhe sangue.

# Naraku me salvou de minha família hipócrita… - continuou dando alguns passos à frente. – A mentir fingindo me amar a cada dia… para um dia chegar e me dar as costas… Me trair! - falou parando diante dele. – Mostrou-me que posso ser e ter tudo o que desejo! Ter poder! Controlar! – sorriu. – Não! Naraku não me aprisionou… ele me libertou. Se ele não o tivesse feito, teria me tornando uma pessoa normal e medíocre… Meus pais jamais desejaram que meu poder florescesse! E agora é você quem não quer!

# Eu apenas quero lhe ajudar, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha, sentindo mais ferimentos se abrirem em seu corpo. – Não desejo seu mal!

# Não necessito de sua ajuda! Não necessito que me faça lembrar do que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer! Afinal… tenho mais consciência que você um dia sonhou em ter.

Rebateu severamente, deixando que o silêncio caísse sobre eles, enquanto Inuyasha lutava para suportar a dor que ela provocava através de seus poderes, e desejando saber até quando ela agiria daquela forma, até decidir eliminá-lo de vez. Afinal, nem mesmo se ele fosse mais poderoso que a moça teria capacidade de matá-la.

Ouviu o som estridente do telefone de seu quarto e encarou o aparelho, a tocar sobre o móvel na cabeceira de sua cama. Telefone cujo número apenas Kikyou, Sesshoumaru e Ayame possuíam. E isto lhe dava a sensação de que eles notaram algo errado ou simplesmente algo ruim acontecera, afinal, por que eles lhe ligaram àquela hora.

A secretária eletrônica atendeu ao chamado e, logo que a voz de Inuyasha se silenciou terminando a mensagem, o apito agudo veio, seguido pela voz de Sango.

# Inuyasha… quem fala é Sango… atenda este telefone, por Kami! – havia desespero na voz da exterminadora. – Inuyasha…

Ela aparentemente ia lhe dizer algo extremamente importante, entretanto, o aparelho telefônico foi imediatamente transformado em partículas invisíveis pela moça. E acordando de seu devaneio, Inuyasha tornou a encará-la tentando encontrar uma forma de fazê-la acordar, antes que realmente fosse morto.

# Kagome, acorde! – pediu. – Naraku está lhe controlando!

# Ninguém está me controlando… - falou, enquanto o espelho do quarto estourava, desaparecendo com a imagem da morena e de Naraku, espalhando pequenos pedaços de vidro por todo o cômodo. – Muito menos Naraku…

# Você matou seus pais? – questionou, sem saber exatamente por que tal pergunta havia surgido em sua mente naquele momento. – Aquele avião que Naraku lhe mandou derrubar era o avião de seus pais, não é mesmo? – os olhos, que haviam retornado a cor natural, se estreitaram, não gostando do rumo da conversa, mas, repentinamente, ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

# Apenas os tirei de meu caminho… - sussurrou num tom que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha do Hanyou. – Prometeram o que não podiam dar! Mentiram para as únicas que acreditavam neles! Traíram a confiança de quem os amava. – silenciou-se e Inuyasha pôde ver o brilho depressivo nos olhos dela, ao encarar sem realmente vê-lo por alguns instantes. – Trataram-me como rainha no inicio… para no fim me tratarem como uma mercadoria… uma mercadoria vendida em troca da própria vida. – piscou lentamente, enquanto outros objetos do quarto eram desintegrados. – Tiveram o que mereceram… Afinal, todos apenas colhem o que plantam…

Inuyasha não compreendeu as palavras da moça ou, simplesmente, não queria entender, afinal, segundo ela, dava para se entender que os pais que mostravam a amar mais que a própria vida, haviam a traído. E pelo que conhecia dos Senhores Higurashi, eles jamais seriam capazes de fazer tal coisa. Eles teriam de disfarçar muito bem e ninguém consegue ser um bom mentiroso por muito tempo.

# Isso dói, não é mesmo? – observou-a sorrir de uma forma que ele jamais imaginou vê-la sorrir, e gritou de dor, sentindo a intensidade do poder aplicado contra ele, aumentar.

Fechou os olhos e os punhos com força, encravando as unhas na palma da própria mão fazendo mais um ferimento em seu corpo. Jamais imaginava sentir tanta dor assim em toda a sua vida, era como seu corpo estivesse sendo queimado por alguma espécie de fogo invisível e imaginava se Houjyou e Kouga haviam sentido aquela mesma dor ou pior.

Praguejou mentalmente, afinal não podia morrer daquela forma e muito menos naquele momento, pois havia prometido a moça que não deixaria mais Naraku lhe tocar de forma alguma e que acabaria com a vida dele, por ter a torturado. Se morresse, a deixaria livre para Naraku tornar a fazer o que desejava com ela. Daria a vitória para ele.

Respirou profundamente e tentou forçar seu corpo para frente, conseguindo afastar seus braços, com imensa dificuldade, da parede.

# Não me diga que isso não é o bastante para você! – murmurou a moça.

Estendendo a mão aberta diante dele, fechando-a lentamente, fazendo com que a energia jogada contra ele aumentasse cada vez mais à ponto de, inicialmente, fazer algumas rachaduras surgirem na pintura da parede e, em seguida, alguns pedaços começarem a se desprender dela. Na pele do Hanyou, queimaduras sérias iam surgindo lentamente.

Abriu os olhos, para encará-la mais uma vez. Sua visão estava embaçada, por causa da grande quantidade de sangue que passara a abandonar seu corpo. Entretanto, pode perceber nitidamente o momento em que a menina olhou para algum ponto na sala de estar, antes de ser atirada com extrema violência contra a parede ao lado da cama do Hanyou, caindo por cima do criado mudo, derrubando alguns objetos, antes de tocar o chão.

Inuyasha escorregou pela parede e Ayame, Miroku e Sango entraram no quarto, abaixando-se ao lado dele. A primeira logo lhe aplicando um medicamento diretamente ao sangue, o outro tentando estancar o sangramento e a última tentando lhe manter acordado, enquanto Kikyou parava diante deles, observando a mais nova se erguer, a encarando com raiva.

Kagome olhou para o próprio braço, onde um corte havia sido feito, e sorriu quando Kikyou se aproximou, parando a centímetros de distância, a desafiando com o olhar, ainda com o braço queimado por conseqüência do que acontecera antes. A mais nova respirou profundamente e o ferimento em seu braço cicatrizou-se, sem deixar qualquer espécie de cicatriz.

# Não irei permitir que o machuque mais! – falou Kikyou, ao notar que Kagome não iria realizar nenhum gesto ou produzir algum som.

# Acaso está a me desafiar?

A voz da morena veio de repente, após um longo tempo de silêncio, e Kikyou foi jogada contra a parede, ficando presa a ela como se houvesse um imã, enquanto uma barreira se erguia, impedindo que qualquer um tentasse interrompê-la.

# Você já deveria saber que é muito perigoso tentar me desafiar, irmãzinha! – falou Kagome. – Sou muito mais poderosa que você… Já lhe mostrei isto duas vezes, Kikyou… posso muito bem lhe ganhar novamente!

# Eu sei! – a mais velha se manifestou sem mostrar que temia o acontecimento de algo mais trágico e nas perguntas que aquela frase poderia proporcionar. – Mas desta vez… - levou a mão ao bolso da calça. – eu trouxe algo que não possuía antes… - murmurou.

Kagome a encarou interrogativa, estreitando os olhos, quando rapidamente, Kikyou retirou a mão fazendo um bracelete flutuar e rapidamente ir a direção de Kagome, que, embora tenha estendido a mão para impedi-lo de se aproximar, acabou por tê-lo preso em seu punho direito.

Era evidente que a morena sabia o que era aquilo, pois o brilho de ódio em seus olhos aumentou enquanto caía no chão, respirando ofegante. Filetes de energia passavam pelo seu corpo, como se ela estivesse em curto. No fim, acabou por desmaiar sem força alguma, com a pedra avermelhada da pulseira brilhando em prata.

Kikyou escorregou pela parede, ficando imediatamente de pé, para caminhar até Inuyasha que parecia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam, assim como os outros três.

# Não se preocupem… - disse abaixando-se diante dele. – Esta pulseira inibe os poderes espirituais, nada mais do que isso. Ela deve ter desmaiado, pois Naraku deixou de agir sobre ela. – pegou um pano da mão de Sango e tocou a face de Inuyasha limpando um ferimento a sangrar. – Miroku, pode colocá-la na cama para mim? – o rapaz humano fez um gesto positivo e se levantou, para fazer o que lhe foi pedido, na companhia de Sango, andando com cuidado por causa dos cacos de vidro.

Com a ajuda de Ayame, Kikyou levou o Hanyou para a sala, onde o sentaram em uma cadeira para poder tratar dos ferimentos dele, alegre por nenhum dos vizinhos ter acordado e ido até lá para ver o que se passava.

# Provavelmente ela terá dor de cabeça e no corpo amanhã, mas não vi outra maneira de fazê-la parar. – falou a cunhada, observando Ayame ir até a cozinha.

# Tudo bem, Kikyou! – disse Inuyasha, tocando a mão dela, e a sentindo quente. – Kikyou? – a chamou, fazendo com que o olhasse. – Por que Kagome disse aquilo? – a moça não entendeu o questionamento. – Por que ela disse que já havia lhe vencido uma vez? Eu sei perfeitamente bem que sabes do que estou falando, Kikyou.

A morena ficou séria, abaixando o olhar, fechando a boca sem saber exatamente o que dizer antes de desviar os olhos para um canto qualquer, parecendo extremamente perdida e encurralada.

# Vamos apenas dizer que… - iniciou lentamente, estendendo a mão diante do próprio corpo, no instante em que uma fraca luz azul perolada a envolvia, surpreendendo Inuyasha. – nós tínhamos nossas rivalidades. – tocou o peito de Inuyasha, fazendo os arranhões mais superficiais irem se curando, mas o Hanyou percebeu, com nitidez, que ela havia ficado deprimida. – Éramos irmãs e competíamos… Muitas vezes ela me venceu… mesmo sendo criança. – sorriu tristemente para ele.

# Não sabia que ainda tinha poderes de cura…

# Não o tenho… - o encarou por rápidos segundos. – O que estou fazendo é acelerando seu metabolismo para que se cure mais rápido.

# O mesmo que Kagome…? – ela negou em silêncio.

# Há muitas coisas sobre minha irmã que não consigo compreender, Inuyasha. – disse, vendo as queimaduras começarem a se cicatrizar, lentamente. – E uma delas… é esse poder de cura que ela tem e a capacidade de pegar para si o que ataca outras pessoas… - desfez o toque, quando todos os ferimentos dele se curaram. – Nenhum humano, Youkai… ou Miko, nem mesmo a Midoriku, uma das mais poderosas do Japão Feudal, tinha esse poder. Isto é raro.

Inuyasha fez um gesto de entendimento, aliviado por ter deixado de sentir dor.

# Onde está Sesshoumaru? – o Hanyou perguntou para a cunhada, apenas percebendo a ausência do mais velho naquele momento.

Kikyou desviou os olhos e ele suspirou. Sesshoumaru não era a espécie de pessoa a falhar com algo, entretanto, estava falhando seriamente em seu casamento com Kikyou e tal coisa iria acabar lhe trazendo sérios problemas no futuro, especialmente se ele continuasse ir vendo Kagura sem o conhecimento da esposa.

XXXX

A menina de cabelos prateados encontrava-se sentada em seu colo, brincando com sua mão, enquanto aguardava o retorno da mulher que fora ver da cozinha, aonde havia ido para preparar-lhe um chá para beber.

Havia saído de casa às pressas ao receber a ligação de Kagura lhe dizendo que Sarah estava seriamente doente e ela não sabia mais o que fazer com a criança, que, apenas há pouco tempo, tinha tido a febre cedida e agora encontrava-se sem querer deixá-lo ir embora, alegando que ele quase nunca a ia ver.

Sentia-se mal por ter deixado Kikyou sozinha sem dar qualquer tipo de satisfação, mas não fazia idéia de como contar-lhe, depois de tanto tempo, que ele possuía uma filha que nascera quase na mesma época em que Kagome desaparecera.

A criança girou a face para ele, realizando uma careta ao perceber que se encontrava perdido em devaneios, e puxou-lhe os cabelos levemente, o fazendo encará-la com uma ordem de que jamais repetisse aquele gesto novamente, com os olhos dourados.

# Por que você não pode dormir aqui hoje, papai? – perguntou, assim que Kagura saiu da cozinha, trazendo uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá e uma caneca com chocolate quente.

# Já conversamos a respeito disso, Sarah! – disse o Youkai, enquanto a mulher pousava a bandeja sobre a mesa de centro para poder pegar a caneca e entregá-la nas mãos da criança e em seguida a xícara de chá para o Youkai. – Não posso ficar, pois tenho que ficar com minha esposa, sua madrasta.

Sarah emburrou a cara, tomando um lento gole de seu chocolate, assistindo a mãe sentar na poltrona diante do pai.

# Não gosto desta mulher com quem se casou… ela não lhe deixa vir me ver.

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos para Kagura, que os desviou para o lado oposto, não desejando enfrentá-lo. O Youkai segurou a menina apenas com uma mão, a colocando no chão, para poder se colocar de pé e caminhar até a janela, ouvindo Kagura criticar a filha pela frase e, em seguida, a criança, emburrada lhe pedir um fraco 'perdão' antes de se retirar para o próprio quarto.

Havia conhecido Kagura em uma festa onde apenas haviam Youkais. Recordava-se que um grupo de três Youkais a estavam atacando e, por sentir-se incomodado, tratou de impedir que algo pior acontecesse, expulsando os três da festa, a deixando em paz. Após isto, fora embora, sem aguardar nenhuma espécie de agradecimento, tornando a reencontrá-la parada no meio-fio aguardando um táxi, quando saiu da festa, para onde havia ido apenas para tentar descobrir informações importantes para um caso da SSJ. Desta vez, ela nada lhe disse, apenas sorriu fracamente, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de timidez, lhe mostrando, sem querer, a marca roxa que se formava ao redor de seu pescoço.

_"Deve ser uma das vadias deste local!"_ foi o que pensou naquele momento, entrando no próprio carro, para partir para casa.

Depois desta vez, a encontrou novamente, trabalhando como secretária de um de seus conhecidos, que tinha o trabalho de lhe auxiliar tecnologicamente e virtualmente nos trabalhos mais sérios da SSJ. A partir disto, passou a vê-la com mais freqüência, descobrindo poucas coisas a respeito de sua vida, até o dia em que saíram e acabaram passando uma noite juntos. Uma noite a dar início a uma série delas e que resultou no nascimento de Sarah.

# Desculpe-me por isso! – disse a mulher, ainda em seu lugar. – Sarah tem tido esses comportamentos estranhos desde que papai começou a interferir na vida dela. Acho que ele deve estar colocando coisas sem sentido na cabeça dela. – o Youkai apenas realizou um gesto de compreensão com a cabeça. – Como andam as coisas com Kikyou? – perguntou após um tempo de silêncio. – Você me disse que as coisas não estavam indo muito bem… elas melhoram?

Sesshoumaru negou, levando a mão até o bolso da calça para retirar o telefone celular, onde o número do telefone de seu irmão piscava. Estranhou, mas atendeu ao aparelho, ouvindo a voz de Ayame ao invés de Inuyasha.

# Ayame?

# Onde diabos você está, Sesshoumaru? – a voz feminina veio num tom, indicando que a moça estava com muita raiva. – Estou tentando te localizar há horas! – falou, levantando-se para distanciar o aparelho das mãos de Inuyasha, a desejar pegá-lo de qualquer maneira. – Seu irmão quase morreu e você está pelo mundo se divertindo! – o censurou.

# Como assim, quase morreu? - Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, tentando entender se aquelas foram as palavras exatas da cientista.

# Parece que Naraku conseguiu penetrar na mente de Kagome e a controlar. – falou, fazendo uma cara feia para o Hanyou. – Ela teria transformado seu irmão em pó se nós não tivéssemos chegado a tempo e Kikyou a impedido. – resumiu. – Agora, faça o favor de vir para a casa dele! – sem aguardar nenhum tipo de resposta, Ayame desligou o aparelho celular, deixando-o ouvir o barulho da linha ocupada.

# Tenho que ir! – o Youkai guardou o aparelho, deixando a xícara, agora vazia, sobre a mesa de centro e rumou para a porta, pegando o sobretudo no caminho.

Kagura se levantou o seguindo com os olhos, piscando demoradamente quando a porta se fechou as costas dele, o fazendo desaparecer de suas vistas. Mordeu os lábios, mas, no fim, acabou por virar em direção a janela, de onde era capaz de ver o sol apontar timidamente no horizonte e sorriu satisfeita.

# Kikyou, mais uma vez, lhe passou para trás. – caminhou lentamente para o cômodo onde estava Sarah, deitando-se ao lado da filha adormecida, para protegê-la durante o sono. – É Naraku… acho que seu fim está se aproximando.

XXXX

# Ainda acho que deve levá-las para passear, Inuyasha! – comentou Ayame, parada a porta do apartamento. – Não há lógica em prendê-las dentro de uma casa, especialmente depois de Naraku nos provar que pode alcançá-la, mesmo estando à milhas de distância. – sorriu fracamente. – Bem… faça o que desejar! Boa noite Inuyasha… Boa noite, Kikyou!

Kikyou respondeu a despedida e deitou a cabeça na cabeceira do sofá, encarando o teto branco com profundo interesse como se aquilo fosse fazer sua dor de cabeça passar, enquanto Inuyasha se despedia de Miroku e Sango, pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Suspirou deprimida e fechou os olhos, antes de cobri-los com o braço, sentindo que gastara muito da pouca energia que possuía. Respirou profundamente, tentando recuperá-la, de forma inútil, sabendo que Inuyasha aproveitaria o fato de estarem sozinhos para poder realizar perguntas a respeito dos comentários de Kagome e a respeito sobre a regressão.

Entretanto, não sabia se estava preparada para respondê-las e muito menos trazer de volta o que fizera ser apagado de sua mente a muito custo e que retornara de forma violenta a sua mente, após o problema que ocorrera durante a regressão. O que antes era uma sombra em sua mente, agora era um local ocupado por uma lembrança que lhe trazia angústia e medo.

Sentiu o local ao seu lado ser ocupado e ajeitou a postura, suspirando depressivamente, antes de apoiar os cotovelos na perna e passar as mãos no rosto.

# Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Inuyasha? – falou em tom baixo, virando a face para o cunhado, que a encarava um tanto receoso, embora, realizasse um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Você acha que seu irmão está me traindo com outra mulher?

Inuyasha não se mostrou surpreso com tal pergunta, afinal já sabia que Kikyou, algum dia, iria desconfiar dos telefonemas recebidos a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite e do fato de ele geralmente sair, logo após eles.

# Ele tem saído à noite sem dizer aonde vai. – continuou. – E outro dia… - engoliu seco, criando coragem para continuar. – ele retornou para casa e pude sentir o cheiro do perfume de outra mulher nele.

Desta vez, o Hanyou virou o rosto para frente, com os lábios separados, sem saber exatamente o que dizer para a cunhada, pois estava surpreso. Sesshoumaru não vacilava daquela maneira, principalmente por saber que a relação de "companheiros", no mundo Youkai, dava um pouco do poder Youkai para a mulher humana.

# Nossa relação tem se tornado mais fraca a cada dia que se passa. – continuou, deixando evidente sua depressão. – É como se ela fosse sustentada por mentiras que estão se fragilizando e querendo nos levar ao chão. Como Veneza, que esta ameaçada por seus suportes que foram fragilizados. – voltou-se para Inuyasha, com os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas que ela tentava não deixar cair. – Eu sei que eu cometi meus erros e falhas, Inuyasha… mas eu não queria que meu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru acabasse desta maneira. Foi nele em quem me agarrei quando tudo havia virado de cabeça para baixo e não sei se me acostumaria com o fato de viver sem ele.

Passou a mão nos cabelos movendo-se na cadeira, pensando na longa conversa que teria com o mais velho, assim que tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo, e segurou a mão da cunhada, afinal, Kikyou sempre fora como uma irmã mais nova para ele. Sempre arranjava um jeito de fugir com a irmã e, por muitas vezes, o ajudou a sair de uma enrascada, assim como ele a ajudara na época em que ela estudara.

# Não se preocupe, Kikyou! – iniciou em tom baixo. – Sesshoumaru não está lhe traindo. Não existe cheiro de outra mulher no corpo dele, desta maneira, talvez tenha acontecido outra coisa… - mentiu. – Sesshoumaru é apaixonado por você como nunca foi por ninguém. Se já não quisesse mais nada, lhe diria, não ficaria a encontrar-se com outra. E, se ele o fizesse, pode ter certeza de que eu acabaria com a raça dele. Gosto muito mais de você do que dele.

A morena o encarou seriamente, antes de sorrir fracamente, mostrando que não havia razão para desconfiar da palavra de seu cunhado. Afinal, era realmente verdade, se Sesshoumaru estivesse interessado em outras mulheres, ele não permaneceria mais com ela. Aquele era o estilo de Sesshoumaru.

Passou as mãos nos olhos e abaixou a cabeça, naquele momento, achando-se idiota por temer algo daquela maneira e por descobrir-se tão fraca com relação ao seu casamento com Sesshoumaru. Seus pais haviam a criado para não sentir amor, muito menos por seres de outras raças e, ironicamente, aquilo não aconteceu.

# Agora pode me responder algumas coisas, Kikyou? – a moça confirmou, temendo que ele tocasse no assunto levantado por Kagome durante o controle de Naraku. – Por que Kagome disse que seus pais a traíram? O que significou cada uma daquelas imagens que vimos durante a regressão?

Kikyou desviou os olhos de Inuyasha, soltando o ar lentamente pelos lábios, enquanto pensava numa maneira de fugir daquele questionamento. Entretanto, não precisou inventar nenhuma desculpa, pois a campainha acabara de tocar e Kagome acabara de aparecer em pé diante deles com o braço, onde estava o bracelete e que havia sido ferido pelos cacos de vidro na SSJ, sangrando.

Levantou-se para socorrer a irmã e deixou Inuyasha com Sesshoumaru na sala. Pois, quanto mais adiasse aquela história, melhor seria para ela, para a irmã e para os outros.


	23. Motivos

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Motivos**

\Capítulo Vinte e Dois\

.

Kagura atravessou os escuros corredores em direção a sala central daquele castelo, lentamente, desejando retardar mais e mais seu encontro com seu criador e mestre. Pois tinha conhecimento de que ele não deveria estar feliz depois do fracasso que fora a tentativa de matar Inuyasha e trazer Kagome de volta para seus braços, e iria descontar sua ira sobre ela.

Empurrou a porta de madeira pesada e fina, fechando a suas costas, para passar os olhos pelo cômodo cujo piso havia sido coberto por um tapete tecido a mão e extremamente caro, com um grande N em vermelho no centro de um circulo de cor negra. A poltrona, usualmente posta atrás da mesa elefante de mogno, encontrava-se diante da enorme lareira, cujas chamas intensas, eram a única fonte de iluminação do local.

Observou com cautela, que os dedos de seu mestre, deslizavam cuidadosamente, sobre a taça de cristal, colocada sobre o braço da poltrona, e que havia alguns ferimentos expostos em seu braço. Os olhos dele, fixos e vidrados em um ponto qualquer da chama, provavelmente, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, buscando uma maneira de vencer.

Parada no mesmo local, sem ousar se aproximar, viu um sorriso de ironia surgir nos lábios finos dele ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos se fechavam, abrindo-se ao murchar do sorrir. Indicando, obviamente que nada agradável havia passado por sua mente naquele instante, a colocando ainda mais, no estado de alerta.

# Kagome está se mostrando muito mais ardilosa do que eu pensava. – iniciou em tom baixo, sem desviar sua atenção da lareira. – Está mostrando que uma aluna, pode vencer sim, seu mestre sem muito esforço. – estendeu o braço ferido, para que Kagura tivesse uma melhor visão dos ferimentos. – Lutou contra mim, todo o momento em que esteve sob meu domínio, abrindo ferimentos em meu braço. - cerrou o punho e recolheu o braço de volta para si. – E não consigo fazer com que ele se cicatrize.

Kagura continuou séria, embora estivesse ligeiramente feliz de saber, que Kagome estava conseguindo melhorar e se tornar o que Naraku sempre temeu: Poderosa e sua inimiga. Afinal, Naraku sempre soube que Kagome, desde pequena, era a única que possuía a capacidade de lhe destruir.

Por isso a trouxe para si. Para treiná-la. Torná-la invencível e até mesmo imortal, já que a menina não era uma humana normal, sendo capaz de derrotar qualquer um, inclusive a ele, sem realizar muito esforço. Entretanto, naquele caso, ela estaria ao seu lado.

Acompanhara todo o esforço do mestre em controlá-la e por incontáveis vezes, o vira sair ferido, incapaz de restaurar seu corpo falso, formado pela mistura de centenas de Youkais com um humano. Humano que possuía uma ambição e um desejo desesperado pela vingança, e que apenas deixara a fusão ocorrer para conseguir o que queria.

# Por que não aproveitou este momento para localizar onde ela esta? – questionou, estranhando o fato de Naraku não ter se aproveitado daquela oportunidade. – Ou melhor… por que não a trouxe para cá de uma vez? Por que tinha de tentar fazê-la matar Inuyasha primeiro? Talvez… desta maneira seu plano tivesse dado certo! Afinal… sabe que embora seja controlada por você, o grande amor da vida de Kagome foi e sempre será o Hanyou Inuyasha.

Sem perceber as perguntas foram abandonando seus lábios rapidamente e num tom, que obviamente não agradara Naraku, que passara a encará-la de uma forma extremamente sombria pelo conto dos olhos vermelhos.

Sabia que o mestre odiava quando o assunto dos sentimentos de Kagome para com Inuyasha. Mas mesmo assim, não media as conseqüências do que aquilo poderia ocasionar, pois, da última vez que o atacara com essas palavras, fora esbofeteada por longos minutos, e proibida, de ver a filha enquanto não sarasse de todos os ferimentos. Entretanto, naquele momento, apenas desejava atacá-lo.

O sorriso irônico tornou a surgir em seus lábios, e assistiu-o se erguer lentamente, mostrando as vestes extremamente folgadas e estilo era feudal, que lhe cobriam o corpo de pele extremamente clara.

Dando a volta pela mobília, e pousando a mão, do braço sem ferimentos, sobre a madeira da poltrona, a encarando com fria e perigosa seriedade.

# Já sei a localização de Kagome, Kagura! – respondeu secamente. – Entretanto… ela não permite que me aproxime dela, simplesmente por que não quer ser localizada por mim. Quatro dos lacaios que enviei a casa onde estão mantendo a ela, Sango, e minha adorável Kikyou, retornaram com ferimentos graves, apenas por estarem a quase sete metros de distância de suas residências atuais. – explicou a fazendo arregalar os olhos. – E mesmo em quanto a manipulava, não consegui fazê-la abaixar essa barreira de energia, a tornando mais fraca e vulnerável. Por isso o bracelete que a vadia da Kikyou tinha funcionou nela, ao invés de ser pulverizado como tantos outros.

"E quanto ao fato de desejar matar Inuyasha… – continuou, após um tempo em silêncio, dando alguns passos adiante. – mesmo que conseguisse trazer Kagome de volta, o desejo que ela possui de permanecer ao lado do amor da vida dela, a faria, mesmo sob o domínio de 'Prisioneira' trazer ele e aquele irmão dele, até mim… Então, querida Kagura. – continuou, após um tempo em silêncio. – Não venha censurar meus atos, achando-se mais sábia que eu, pois você não é e jamais chegará a ser." – sorriu cinicamente dando as costas para a escrava, voltando a sentar-se em sua poltrona.

Kagura segurou a vontade de atacá-lo naquele exato momento, mas apenas, por saber que ele em breve pagaria por tudo aquilo que estava fazendo. Pois, com os poderes que possuía, Kagome iria fazê-lo sofrer, e se não fosse a menina, seria Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru.

# Kagura! – abandonou seus pensamentos ao ouvi-lo chamá-la. – Precisarei de você muito em breve, então se prepare para atender-me imediatamente quando lhe chamar! – informou. – Agora pode se retirar.

A Youkai realizou uma reverência a contragosto, e abrindo com ferocidade o leque que sempre carregava, criou um tornado que a fez desaparecer da sala.

Naraku, por sua vez, levou a mão à taça de vidro, tornando a fixar sua atenção nas chamas, e podendo ver a imagem de Kagome nelas. Apertou o cristal com força desnecessária e rapidamente sentiu-o rachar e os pequenos pedaços perfura-lhe a pele da mão.

# Não Kagome! Você não vai me vencer!

XXXX

Entrou na sala, encontrando o irmão e Miroku sentados a mesa principal, olhando atentamente para a tela do note book que Miroku havia trago consigo para poderem assistir, com mais atenção, as memórias que haviam gravado. Sentou ao lado deles, e estreitou os olhos para aquela que mostrava Naraku, Kagome e a menina Rin Chyo.

# Como está Kagome? – questionou o Youkai, pausando a reprodução e encarando o mais novo, a realizar um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. - Andamos verificando a gravação. – continuou, após um tempo de silêncio. – Se examinar direito da para perceber que a casa de Naraku está no meio de uma floresta.

# Não há floresta em Tóquio! – disse Inuyasha.

# Isso nós sabemos! – Miroku, jogou um papel para o Hanyou. – Usei um satélite para pesquisar as diversas florestas que existem por aqui e que tem alguma moradia de alto porte construída em seu interior… - explicou. – E advinha… não encontrei nenhuma… o que leva a crer que Naraku deve a estar ocultando.

# Isso era óbvio! – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Mas o que me interesso em saber é o significado de cada uma dessas imagens. Quem era aquele cara chamado Hiromi? O Naraku queria que Chyo fizesse para ele e porque mandou matar a família e levar a criança, preocupando-se em modificar suas memórias?

# Não é só você quem tem perguntas, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu. – Também gostaria de saber a respeito disse e de quem Kikyou e Kagome falavam naquela visão. Acaso sabe de algo a respeito disso?

# Nem ao menos sabia que o Senhor Higurashi tocava em Kikyou! – deu de ombros. – Via Kikyou praticamente todos os dias e nunca notei algo marcado em sua pele, embora, vez ou outra Kagome dissesse que seu pai encontrava-se mal-humorado por causa de algo que Kikyou havia feito.

# Acha que pode se tratar de algum namorado dela? – Miroku falou lentamente, com medo da reação de Sesshoumaru. – Afinal, você mesmo disse… - indicou Inuyasha com a cabeça. – por diversas vezes, que os Senhores Higurashi não desejavam que nenhuma das duas se casasse. Especialmente Kikyou, que estava designada a seguir a carreira de Miko.

# Nunca soube de Kikyou com nenhum homem, Miroku. – disse Inuyasha, achando que ele havia dito um absurdo. – O cheiro dela apenas mudou quando se casou com Sesshoumaru.

# Mas eu não fui o primeiro homem da vida dela…

O Youkai pronunciou tais palavras em tom baixo, se lembrando da primeira noite que tivera com a mulher. Surpreendera-se ao descobrir que ela não era virgem, entretanto, quando lhe questionara a respeito disso, ela se recusou a dar-lhe a resposta, lhe pedindo para não entrar mais naquele assunto. E ele atendeu seu pedido, afinal de contas, ela jamais lhe perguntara a respeito dos casos que tivera antes de conhecê-la.

# Acha que realmente possa se tratar de um homem? – perguntou, Inuyasha, com incredulidade. – Nunca senti nenhum cheiro de homem em Kikyou e se ela estivesse com um namorado, Kagome me contaria.

# Ela pode ter ocultado… da mesma maneira que Kagome ocultava o cheiro dela e de Sango, na cena dos crimes que cometiam. – sugeriu Miroku.

# Onde está Kikyou? – quis saber o Hanyou, desejando tirar aquela história a limpo.

# Trabalhando! – respondeu Sesshoumaru, mostrando não estar satisfeito com aquilo. – Kaede está prendendo ela dentro do laboratório de pesquisas desde hoje pela manhã... mesmo passando mal Kikyou aceitou vir… e tenho certeza de que apenas o fez para fugir de meus questionamentos. Depois que voltamos para casa ela evitou, até mesmo, ficar no mesmo local que eu.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos dos do irmão, fixando a atenção na tela do note book que se encontrava paralisada na imagem de Rin Chyo, não querendo dizer, ao menos na frente de Miroku, que acreditava ela estar agindo de tal maneira, por achar que ele possuía outra mulher.

# Você tem alguma suposição para o seqüestro de Rin Chyo? – quis saber o Hanyou, desejando mudar de assunto, e obtendo um aceno negativo com a cabeça. – Afinal, a família Chyo não possui nada de muito especial… Não como Himura e a Higurashi!

# Sim, eu sei! Mas creio que apenas poderemos ver isso quando Kagome passar a falar conosco. – disse Sesshoumaru, observando Miroku se afastar, murmurando algo sobre ir ver Sango.

# O que obviamente vai demorar mais que o necessário! – anunciou, obviamente irritado, deixando o silêncio cair sobre eles. – Eu desejo lhe falar a respeito de outra coisa Sesshoumaru! – disse o Hanyou, suspirando pesadamente e o mais velho largou o papel para prestar atenção em suas palavras. – Kikyou veio acha que você a está traindo. – o irmão encostou-se melhor a cadeira. – Sentiu o cheiro de Kagura em você! Acaso está fazendo de propósito? Quer ver livre de Kikyou? Você nunca foi desleixado desta maneira!

Sesshoumaru negou com a cabeça. Embora fosse estranho, especialmente ele tendo odiado os humanos no passado e repudiado os sentimento relacionados ao amor, amava Kikyou e por esta razão se casara com ela. E jamais a abandonaria, a não ser que este fosse o desejo dela.

Suspirou frustrado e passou as mãos no rosto, afinal de contas, realmente estava se tornando, como Inuyasha falara, desleixado. Sabia do que o ritual de casamento dos Youkais fazia com a mulher depois de um tempo e mesmo assim, não tomou cuidado com ela. Talvez até mesmo, por desejar que ela sentisse um pouco, por estar mentindo daquela maneira, para ele.

# Irei tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante! Não é de minha intenção, fazer Kikyou pensar que está sendo traída por mim. Ao menos não desta maneira.

Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito, suspirando e ficando de pé para abandonar a sala, no intuito de ir buscar Kagome, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho, por alguns minutos, na sala, observando os papéis que Ayame lhe enviara secretamente.

O acesso a Ayame, dentro da SSJ, se tornara quase impossível, apenas sendo vista, uma vez perdida, andando pelo corredor, sendo seguida por dois seguranças ou por Kouga, que ainda andava com a ajuda de uma bengala. Mas mesmo assim, obtinham informações dela, através de Toya, que trabalhava, passando todas as informações dos testes feitos em Kagome, para ela.

Ainda aquela manhã, Inuyasha tivera de levar Kagome, que parecia ter regredido tragicamente, para o centro médico da SSJ, fazendo com que o Hanyou jurasse torturar Naraku quando o encontrasse.

Embora, a mesma tenha tido uma espécie de crise nervosa enquanto tentavam colocar-la dentro da máquina de ressonância magnética, a ponto de fazer todos os computadores do prédio apagarem por trinta segundos desaparecendo diversos dados, agora, ela tinha de voltar a ser carregada pela mão, não obedecia a comandos verbais.

Miroku retornou sozinho. Deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre a poltrona da sala principal da SSJ, ao mesmo tempo em que, o som agudo provocado pelo elevador, os fez erguer a cabeça, franzindo os olhos ao ver Ayame entrar na sala extremamente apressada, e com a aparência de alguém sedentário que havia acabado de correr em uma maratona. Estendeu um papel para Sesshoumaru que o recebeu sem realizar nenhuma pergunta.

# O resultado dos testes… - disse ofegante, ajeitando a postura. – Consegui fugir dos olhos de meus dois carrapatos pessoais para vir aqui. – comunicou. – Usei uma amostra do fio de cabelo de Kagome e de Kikyou, mapeando algumas coisas sobre a vida delas, comparando-os com o DNA delas… E ao contrário do que pensava… quem sofreu a 'mutação' foi Kikyou. – Sesshoumaru a encarou seriamente, com Miroku olhando os resultados por cima de seu ombro. – Parece que foi atingida por algo que drenou mais da metade dos poderes… foi a mais ou menos seis anos atrás… na mesma época em que Kagome passou a receber as drogas de Naraku.

Os olhos do Youkai se estreitaram, enquanto ele deixava de encarar Ayame para encarar os papéis em suas mãos. O que aquilo significaria? Que Kikyou mentira para ele? Que sabia, por todo esse tempo, que a irmã estava viva?

# Não pode ter sido natural? – Miroku questionou.

# Se a mudança fosse ocorrendo lentamente. – respondeu, sacudindo levemente a cabeça. - E demora anos para isso acontecer naturalmente. Ao menos da maneira que aconteceu com Kikyou. – suspirou. – Mas tem uma coisa que preocupa mais. – enterrou a mão no bolso do jaleco. – Desde que Kagome ficou grávida os níveis de energia dela vêm caindo e subindo de uma maneira perigosa. Depois que de parar com vocês, isso foi ficando mais critico… diminuindo a cada dia.

# Está dizendo que…?

# Kagome está estressada! Mesmo quando estava com Naraku ela saia de sua prisão para espionar e matar. Conosco, vive trancafiada e apenas sai para vir, sofrer uma bateria de testes, que deixam qualquer pessoa estressada. Seria bom, realmente, levá-la para passear. Já comprovamos que Naraku não pode se aproximar dela, pois se pudesse não a controlaria. – Sesshoumaru realizou um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Se continuar desta maneira, ela vai pirar e pode abrir mais um caminho para Naraku.

# Entendo sua preocupação, Ayame! – disse o Youkai, fechando a pasta e entregando para Miroku. – Guarde imediatamente… tem gente se aproximando. – o humano obedeceu. – Mas como você tem se sentido? Algo estranho por causa do veneno que desapareceu de seu corpo?

Negou, sabendo que, como todos os outros, ele desconfiava do fato de ter se curado misteriosamente do veneno. Sentia vontade de lhes dizer a verdade, entretanto Kagome pedira para manter-se em silêncio, e depois de ouvir as palavras da moça, achara melhor seguir suas instruções.

Praguejou mentalmente e despedindo-se, correu para sair pela porta lateral, que dava acesso a escada de incêndio, no mesmo momento em que as portas do elevador se abriam revelando os dois seguranças, que deviam segui-la. Sesshoumaru e Miroku, neste momento sentados a mesa, ergueram a cabeça para encará-los com curiosidades no olhar. Os dois varreram todo o local com os olhos, antes de tornarem a entrar no elevador.

# O que vai fazer com relação a Kikyou? – perguntou, após um bom tempo de silêncio. – O que será que aconteceu para ter ocorrido essa mudança que lhe tomou metade dos poderes?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, não falando, pois as portas do elevador tornavam a abrir, revelando as figuras de Kagome, Inuyasha e Sango. A menina soltou a mão de Inuyasha e caminhou até a janela, onde ficou parada enquanto Inuyasha e Sango sentavam-se ao lado de Miroku, que, juntamente ao Youkai, tratou de passar todas as informações de Ayame para eles.

E mais uma vez, questionaram Sango, a respeito da probabilidade de Kikyou e Naraku se conhecerem. Sango negou, novamente, sentindo um embrulho em seu estômago, desejando saber o que lhe aconteceria quando descobrissem que ela mentia. Já que fora ela quem atraíra Kikyou para a armadilha de Naraku a quase seis anos atrás. Armadilha onde varias questões foram erguidas, sendo derrubadas imediatamente. Armadilha que no final, levou a alegria, quase extrema a Naraku, enquanto via Kagome fazer o que sempre desejara: obedecer-lhe incontestavelmente.

Mas imediatamente esqueceu-se desses pensamentos, quando começaram a discutir a respeito da probabilidade de levarem Kagome, Kikyou e Sango, para passearem. E embora, já houvessem discutido a respeito daquilo, Inuyasha reclamou um pouco, mas no final, acabou por ceder, afinal, também acreditava que a moça necessitava de uma distração.

Após isso o silêncio caiu sobre ele por horas, sendo rompido, quando Miroku murmurou algo sobre ter a necessidade de voltar para casa com Sango, deixando os irmãos Takahashi, e Kagome, que havia adormecido no sofá ao canto. O corpo encolhido e de costas para os dois, a fazerem comparações de lugares onde havia grandes castelos, para poderem encontrar, Naraku.

# Acredito… - a voz de Sesshoumaru fez Inuyasha erguer a cabeça. – É estranho Kagome não falar, quando pronuncia algumas palavras, você não acha?

# Sim! O desaparecimento de Rin Chyo foi recente, e na memória dela… ela falou com Naraku, parecendo completamente lúcida. Embora Sango tenha dito que ela não falava mais. – encarou a menina por alguns segundos. – Será que existe algum motivo para isso? Ou ela simplesmente não quer falar conosco? – disse, frustrando-se com essa possibilidade.

# É difícil pensar em alguma coisa! Especialmente quando se trata de uma Miko que já teve o corpo corrompido e já derramou sangue de inocentes. Ela tem poder de mais para ser normal.

# Sempre achei Kagome estranha, Sesshoumaru! – ajeitou-se a cadeira. – Quando era criança falava coisas que eu não conseguia ou nem ao menos tentava compreender. Até mesmo quando se machucava, se curava como um Youkai e não humana. Raramente a via doente… a única vez que a vi, ela foi interna e quase morrer no hospital, por causa de um veneno que havia penetrado no sangue de Kikyou e não no dela.

# Sim… Kikyou contou esta história. – Sesshoumaru encarou o irmão com seriedade.

# Pois é… Kikyou nunca entendeu, mas os pais dela não pareciam se preocupar muito com isso. – disse. – Estranho, não?

# Há muitas coisas nesta família, que é estranha, Inuyasha! E sinceramente… começo a me irritar quanto a isso!

Entretanto, Inuyasha não pode continuar a conversa com o irmão. Kikyou entrou na sala, carregando uma pilha enorme de papéis nos braços, com cara de cansada, pedindo para que voltassem imediatamente para casa, antes que Kaede arranjasse algo mais para ela fazer.

Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo, e Sesshoumaru imediatamente se levantou e em poucos minutos, todos já haviam se dirigido para seus respectivos lares.

Kikyou largou o casaco sobre a mesa, e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, soltando lentamente os cabelos com a mão vaga, sendo observada por Sesshoumaru, que suspirou antes de segui-la, desabotoando a camisa que vestia. Entretanto, antes de entrar no quarto, ficou examinando a porta do quarto que pertencera a Kagome.

# Kaede está me deixando louca! – falou em voz baixa, pegando uma roupa de dormir, e encarando o marido, que fechava a porta a suas costas. – Tem dúzias de pesquisadores na SSJ, mas ela apenas está solicitando a mim. Como se não me quisesse no seu caso e do de Inuyasha. – entrou no banheiro. – Acho que tem algo de muito errado no comportamento dela… deveriam verificar isso!

Sesshoumaru realizou um gesto positivo, enquanto Kikyou se trancava no banheiro para tomar um banho. Entrando logo em seguida, para sair e encontrar a esposa já sentada na cama, lendo um dos papéis que trouxera consigo.

Gostaria de saber o motivo pelo qual Kikyou escondia tantas coisas deles, entretanto, não iria forçá-la a lhe contar nada, pelo menos não naquele momento, enquanto se preocupava, em descobrir a localização de Naraku, especialmente quando ela se esforçava tanto para desviar o assunto e ser esquecida. Na verdade, o mais importante era encontrá-lo. Motivos e respostas poderiam vir depois.

# Amanhã vamos levar você, Kagome e Sango ao shopping! – disse seriamente, se deitando ao lado dela. – Então invente uma desculpa qualquer… diga que está doente, mas não que vai sair. Se temos motivos para desconfiar dela, também temos motivos para mentir. – Kikyou confirmou, pousando os papeis sobre o criado mudo. – Ayame diz que sua irmã está estressada por viver trancafiada dentro daquela casa.

# Não é só ela! – murmurou.

# Me desculpe por forçá-la a isso! – tocou-lhe a face com a mão direita, a sentindo se acomodar. – Mas estive preocupado com sua segurança. Não sabemos o que esse tal de Naraku pode fazer.

Sesshoumaru a encarou seriamente antes de aproximar-se dela e tocar-lhe os lábios levemente. Ela sorriu-lhe deitando o corpo para que o marido se colocasse por cima dela, tocando-lhe a cintura, enquanto a beijava com mais fervor e paixão.

# Sinto sua falta… - sussurrou, quando romperam o contato dos lábios, antes de Sesshoumaru se abaixar para distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, onde havia a marca de dentes. – Pensava que você não me queria mais…

# Eu sempre irei te querer… - falou, beijando-a novamente.

XXXX

Inuyasha fechou a porta do apartamento, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acordar a menina com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro e com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ela havia adormecido com tanta facilidade que sentia pena de acordá-la.

Trancou a porta e a guardou dentro do bolso da calça, caminhando lentamente em direção ao quarto de Kagome, a colocando cuidadosamente sobre na cama, para em seguida, começar a desfazer a arrumação dos lençóis, e cobri-la.

Sorriu ao ouvi-la protestar durante o sono, como costumava fazer, nas raras vezes em que ela acabava por adormecer em sua casa, aguardando um tempinho dele para poder ficar com ela, e ele a levava para cama, pois era mais confortável que o sofá.

Uma vez lhe perguntara por que, ao invés de apenas aparecer na hora em que ele estava desocupado, ela ia antes e dormia em seu sofá, pois era melhor permanecer na casa da família dormindo em sua própria cama, e ouviu-a dizer, que gostava de acordar na cama dele. Não por algum outro motivo, mas pelo simples fato de saber, que ele se preocupava tanto com ela, a ponto de lhe dar um melhor conforto.

# Lhe acordei… - comentou em tom baixo, ao ver a jovem abrir os olhos. – Acho que perdi a prática… - sorriu, ao vê-la bocejar. – Vou aproveitar para lhe dar o remédio, então! – disse levantando da cama e caminhando até o armário. – Ia apenas lhe dar daqui a algumas horas… - pegou a seringa, observando a morena sentar-se, o encarando com seriedade.

Tornou a ocupar seu lugar na cama e pegou o braço da moça para passar o algodão com álcool na articulação do cotovelo. Entretanto, quando estava preste a tocar a agulha na pele dela, uma luz rósea envolveu o corpo dela e com um pequeno choque, Inuyasha largou a seringa, afastando-se dela sentindo o poder espiritual machucá-lo.

Kagome fixou os olhos na seringa a flutuar no ar, e os estreitou, surpreendendo Inuyasha com o que aconteceu a seguir. Sem mais nem menos após ser envolta por uma esfera rósea a seringa foi transformada em milhões de partículas antes de desaparecer sem deixar rastros, como se nunca tivesse existido na vida. O poder espiritual se dissipou e a Miko o encarou.

# Kagome? Por que fez isto? – ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. – Você fez a mesma coisa com aqueles que eu havia guardado? – a jovem morena, nada fez. – Por que não quer mais receber as injeções? São elas que estão lhe fazendo melhorar, Kagome.

Kagome apenas tornou a deitar encolhendo-se e fechando os olhos. Inuyasha permaneceu petrificado no mesmo local durante um bom, até perceber que a morena acabara por adormecer. E suspirando, saiu do quarto.

XXXX

Praguejou mentalmente ao ouvir o toque irritante de seu celular, e abriu os olhos verificando as horas no despertador, imaginando quem estaria lhe ligando àquela hora da madrugada. Virou o rosto para o lado, para ter certeza de que a mulher ao seu lado, continuava dormindo profundamente, e com cuidado, se levantou, para pegar o aparelho celular esquecido dentro de seu sobretudo.

Viu o numero a piscar no visor, e lançando um último olhar a esposa, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta as suas costas.

# O que houve Kagura? - questionou, ao atender, descendo as escadas, em direção a sala, e estreitando os olhos ao ouvir o soluço do outro lado da linha.

Confessava que já estava ficando cansado dos telefonas e horas de choros da mulher com quem havia tido uma filha, entretanto, ela não ligaria àquela hora, chorando, apenas por que seu pai ameaçou-a. Especialmente daquela maneira. Conhecia os choros da Youkai, e aquele, com clareza estava bem próximo, de ser um dos mais desesperados que ele ouvira.

# Kagura? O que houve? - a mulher pronunciou palavras do outro lado da linha, de forma desconexa e veloz, a ponto de ele não entender absolutamente nada a não ser o nome 'Sarah'. - Controle-se! – mandou, rigidamente. – Acalme-se e me diga o que houve, com calma!

Silêncio do outro lado da linha, enquanto a mulher Youkai respirava profundamente e se acalmava para poder conversar. E após alguns minutos, que Sesshoumaru aproveitou para beber um copo de água, ela tornou a falar com a voz fraca por causa do choro.

# Invadiram minha casa, Sesshoumaru! – disse. – Dois Youkais entraram aqui e destruíram tudo… atacaram-me e levaram Sarah! – a este ponto sua voz foi morrendo, por causa do retorno do choro, e Sesshoumaru congelou em seu lugar. – Disseram que você sabia o motivo pelo qual estavam fazendo isso Sesshoumaru… O que está acontecendo? Por que levaram Sarah?

# Por que ela é minha filha também, Kagura! – falou, deixando o corpo cair sobre a cadeira, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa para poder apoiar a cabeça em sua mão. – Espere um pouco… estou indo até ai para conversarmos melhor… - a Youkai confirmou em voz baixa, mandando um até logo, antes de desligar.

Sesshoumaru olhou para seu redor, antes de se levantar para subir e trocar-se rapidamente antes de sair, imaginando quem deveria ter mandado dois Youkais atrás de Sarah e como haviam descoberto a respeito da existência dela como sua filha.

Kikyou abriu os olhos e caminhou ate a janela a tempo de ver o carro do marido, abandonar a garagem. Abraçou o próprio corpo sentindo frio e deixou que uma única lágrima escorresse de seus olhos, antes de olhar para a cama onde dormia.

# Se não está me traindo… então o que há?


	24. Perder

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Perder**

\Capítulo Vinte e Três\

.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Miroku cruzaram os braços e bufaram simultaneamente, olhando para as três mulheres dentro de uma das centenas de lojas daquele shopping. Haviam aceitado a idéia de sair para se distraírem, mas iria fazer mais de meia-hora que se encontravam sentados naquele banco diante de uma loja de roupas femininas.

Kikyou e Sango escolhiam roupas para elas e para Kagome, que permanecia sentada em uma cadeira da loja, olhando as duas com extrema curiosidade, e ativando as das vendedoras da loja, que encaravam o grupo e trocavam olhares entre si, como se comunicassem telepaticamente, desejando saber o que elas realmente eram.

# E dissemos para elas serem rápidas e discretas. - comentou Miroku, vendo Sango decidir entre um conjunto e um vestido. - Quanto tempo será que elas não vão a um shopping ou fazem compras?

# Provavelmente, desde que estão nas mãos de Naraku. - respondeu Sesshoumaru em tom cansado. - Kikyou me parecia tão centrada… Jamais pensei em vê-la desta maneira!

# São mulheres, Sesshoumaru. Elas não podem se juntar para fazer compras… perdem o controle. - disse Miroku olhando para Inuyasha, que estreitou os olhos ao ver Kagome levantar da cadeira e começar a analisar as roupas expostas. – O que aconteceu meu caro amigo?

# Kagome destruiu o medicamento diante de meus olhos ontem! O pulverizou, assim como fez com aqueles outros, que pensava ter perdido. – suspirou, descruzando os braços, sem encarar os dois. – É como se ela, simplesmente, não quisesse receber o tratamento. – passou a mão nos cabelos, mostrando estar exasperado. – O que será que está passando pela cabeça dela neste momento? Será que ela acha que eu vá fazer a ela a mesma coisa que Naraku fazia?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros observando Kikyou acrescentar mais uma roupa a pilha que carregava em suas mãos, antes de voltar os olhos para a cunhada, parada em um canto, olhando vagamente para um ponto entre as duas moças que a acompanhavam.

Algo lhe dizia que Kagome sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava fazendo. O comportamento perante de Kouga e Houjyou há dias atrás e a maneira como expulsou Kikyou de sua mente eram apenas uma das provas daquilo. E ainda havia o fato de Ayame ter sido curada milagrosamente, enquanto estava sozinha e na presença da Miko. Tinha certeza de Kagome fizera alguma coisa.

Entretanto, por que motivo, ela ainda se mantinha agindo de tal maneira e não pronunciava nenhuma palavra na presença deles?

Fechou os olhos olhando para uma loja de artigos infantis e suspirou frustrado, recordando-se de que Naraku, de alguma maneira, havia descoberto a respeito da existência de Sarah e havia agido rapidamente para levá-la, encontrando uma maneira de atingi-lo. Tinha certeza de que ele a usaria contra ele, para conseguir Kagome ou qualquer outra coisa.

Entretanto, embora tenha prometido a Kagura que faria de tudo para recuperar a filha, aceitaria como condição de troca entregar Kagome a Naraku, pois de qualquer maneira todos acabariam mortos. E se não entregasse a menina, ele não mataria sua filha, pois ela era sua carta mais valiosa no momento.

# Falou com Kikyou a respeito do que Kagome disse naquele dia? – quis saber Miroku, retirando Sesshoumaru de seus devaneios. – Falou que ia questioná-la… - completou quando o Youkai o encarou.

# Não estou com muita paciência ultimamente…

Estreitando os olhos, lembrou-se que Kikyou mal falara com ele aquela manhã, obviamente por estar irritada com o fato de ele ter se ausentado durante a madrugada. Nem sequer lhe perguntara onde estava quando se sentaram para tomar café da manhã.

# Mas não irei adiar isto por muito tempo. – completou num tom que mostrava seu desejo por não continuar a conversa, deixando que o silêncio caísse sobre eles.

# Acho que vou comprar algo para comer… - disse Miroku, olhando esperançoso para o corredor que levava à praça de alimentação e percebendo que os dois irmãos queriam conversar. – Não irei me demorar! – ficou de pé e imediatamente se afastou.

Os dois irmãos permaneceram por um longo tempo, em silêncio, antes de Inuyasha suspirar e cruzar os braços sobre o peito, estreitando os olhos para o mais velho que se encontrava mais sério que o normal, enquanto encarava a loja de brinquedos como se ela fosse uma ameaça.

# Está certo! – falou em voz alta, sobressaltando o irmão. – Está conseguindo me deixar intrigado! O que diabos aconteceu para você estar assim?

# Sarah! – respondeu, imediatamente, sem encarar o mais novo.

# O que há com ela? - quis saber, uma vez que a criança jamais fizera Sesshoumaru agir daquela forma. - Acaso ela quer vir morar com você? - Sesshoumaru negou em silêncio, ajeitando sua postura no banco. - Então…?

# De alguma maneira, Naraku descobriu a respeito dela. - respondeu, fixando a atenção no Hanyou. - Dois Youkais invadiram o apartamento de Kagura e levaram Sarah. Deixaram um recado em nome de Naraku, dizendo que eu sabia por que estavam levando ela. - completou, quando Inuyasha abriu a boca.

Inuyasha uniu os lábios encarando, sem realmente ver, Sesshoumaru, pois não tinha uma reação exata para aquele momento. Mas o Youkai não culpou o irmão, já que tivera a mesma reação quando Kagura lhe contara o que de fato acontecera, enquanto tentava fazer parar de sangrar um ferimento na testa.

O Hanyou passou a mão na face e, em seguida, nos cabelos de forma exasperada, soltando o ar fortemente pelos lábios.

# Você tem consciência de que Naraku pode usá-la para tentar lhe fazer entregar Kagome? - foi direto, afinal, mesmo se tratando de uma criança e sobrinha, não iria permitir que essa troca fosse realizada.

# Não se preocupe… Não irei negociar absolutamente nada, em troca de minha filha. - falou. - Ele não irá se atrever a matá-la enquanto achar que pode me atingir com ela… então terei tempo suficiente para descobrir onde ele vive e assassiná-lo por ter se atrevido a tentar jogar desta forma!

# Não se esqueça que a cabeça de Naraku é minha, Sesshoumaru. - lembrou, achando que aquela, realmente, seria a resposta dele. Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, mostrando não se importar, contanto que a vida do vilão fosse imediatamente eliminada. - Sesshoumaru… - chamou-o seriamente. - Acredito que não deva mais aguardar para contar a verdade a Kikyou! Se Naraku descobriu a respeito de Sarah, ele pode descobrir que você nunca contou a seu respeito à Kikyou e se utilizar disso em bem próprio. Sarah ainda é criança e pode muito bem deixar escapar essa informação, se lhe questionarem. - respirou profundamente. - E acredito que seja melhor ela descobrir isso por você do que por terceiros, a serem capazes de acrescentar detalhes inexistentes em toda essa história.

# Irei arranjar uma maneira de entrar neste assunto com ela, Inuyasha. – disse, enquanto Miroku parava diante dele. – Também estou ficando cansado.

Kikyou e Sango ainda discutiam a respeitos das roupas que deviam levar ou não, enquanto as vendedoras tentavam empurrar alguns acessórios, como jóias, sapatos de salto e sandálias.

Kagome varreu todo o local com os olhos e sorriu, indo até o outro lado da loja, sem se deixar ser percebida por Sango e Kikyou a discutirem a respeito de um vestido. Pegou um dos vestidos e virou para olhar uma das vendedoras que lhe sorria de forma gentil e carinhosa, após tocar em seu ombro.

# Gostou deste vestido? - ela fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça, com uma cara intrigada. - Pode experimentar aqui, se quiser.

Abriu a porta de um dos trocadores e empurrou-a delicadamente para dentro, fechando-a lá dentro, em seguida, dando-lhe privacidade. A jovem girou nos calcanhares dentro do trocador, olhando cada detalhe da parede branca, e parou para fitar a própria imagem no espelho, estreitando os olhos, como se ele a desafiasse.

Largou a roupa, no chão, e tocou o vidro com os dedos da mão direita, onde algumas manchas roxas estavam aparecendo. Suspirou e imediatamente eles pararam de aparecer ficando, apenas, a mancha roxa ao redor de seu punho, e que estranhamente ia se tornando cada vez mais escura. Deslizou a mão pelo material liso, e encostou a palma da mão no vidro, que instantaneamente, foi coberto por uma camada rosa perolada.

# Não! – sussurrou. – Dame! Ima yamero!

Os olhos vermelhos e frios apareceram no espelho, mas imediatamente desapareceram enquanto ela negava com a cabeça e o espelho tornava-se cor de sangue perolado e cortes profundos apareciam em seus braços, cicatrizando-se rapidamente. Abaixou a mão e a energia dissipou-se, fazendo o espelho voltar a refletir a sua imagem.

Fitou a própria mão, por onde passava filetes de energia, e abaixou-se abraçando a própria barriga ao sentir uma dor forte. Fechou um dos olhos e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a imagem pálida de Sango e de uma das vendedoras a juntar-se a sua, quando a porta do provador se abriu.

# Kagome, o que aconteceu? - Kagome perdeu as forças e Sango segurou-a, impedindo que a cabeça dela se encontrasse com o solo. - Por Kami, Kagome, o que há com você? - passou a mão na testa dela, sentindo-a quente. - Ela está se queimando em febre… - sentou-se abraçando a amiga pela cintura e sentindo a respiração dela ficar cada vez mais fraca. - Chame aqueles três que estão do lado de fora! - pediu para a vendedora, que assistia tudo em choque do lado de fora. – Vamos! Agüente firme… - sacudiu-se para frente e para trás, a abraçando com força, arregalando os olhos ao ver o chão sob elas, passar a ser tomado pelo liquido vermelho. - Oh Kami! Não feche os olhos Kagome! – pediu ao ver a amiga piscar demoradamente. – Vai ficar tudo bem… - passou a mão esquerda na testa dela sentindo-a molhada, e sendo capaz de ver os olhos vermelhos desaparecerem do espelho. – Merda…

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se levantaram de forma violenta, sobressaltando Miroku, ao verem a vendedora parar ao lado de Kikyou, que ficara estática repentinamente. Entraram correndo na loja, assustando alguns dos clientes, que o seguiram com os olhos. Haviam sentido o fraco cheiro do sangue de Kagome.

# Kikyou! - chamou Sango, ao ver a imagem da Miko e dos três rapazes aparecerem atrás dela. Kagome em poucos minutos passara a suar frio e a tremer violentamente. Kagome está se queimando em febre e…

# Perdendo o bebê. - disse a Miko em voz baixa, completando sua fala.

# Precisamos levá-la imediatamente a SSJ. - disse Inuyasha passando pelo irmão e dando um jeito de entrar no provador e ficar na frente do espelho. - Está me ouvindo, Kagome? - perguntou para a menina que parecia em choque, enquanto tremia de frio, negava com a cabeça, e estava extremamente pálida. - Droga!

Pegou o corpo mole de Kagome no colo e saiu do provador, acompanhado de Sesshoumaru, Kikyou e Sango, deixando Miroku para dispersar as pessoas que haviam se amontoado ao redor deles para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

XXXX

Kouga parou a porta e cruzou os braços, observando o corpo da jovem a vestir um jaleco por cima conjunto azul de terno feminino, cuja saia ia até alguns milímetros acima de seu joelho, feliz por já poder se movimentar, mesmo que com um pouco de dificuldade.

Sempre quis ter Ayame como namorada, mas a jovem Youkai apenas tinha olhos para Inuyasha, que a segurou longe dele por dois anos. Dois anos que ela o rejeitava e ele tinha de segurar a vontade de assassinar Inuyasha, para não acabar sendo o mal na história inteira. Mas agora o Hanyou não a tinha mais e ele tinha a oportunidade de ficar com ela, embora a mesma ainda preferisse ao trabalho a ele. Coisa que não ocorria na época em que ela namorava o Hanyou.

Ela se afastou do microscópio e anotou algumas coisas em um bloco posto sobre a mesa, antes de retornar a atenção para a lente e o material que ela analisava. Sorriu de forma maliciosa e se aproximou em silêncio da jovem e concentrada cientista. E, quando ela se afastou novamente do equipamento de trabalho, a abraçou por trás.

Ayame gritou e virou com a mão, acertando Kouga no rosto, que pego de surpresa pela reação da Youkai, acabou por cair sentado no chão, segurando o local que lhe fora atingido. Olhou para Ayame, que o encarava com profunda raiva, com as mãos na cintura e batendo um dos pés no chão.

# O que diabos você pensa que estava fazendo? - perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre a barriga e seguindo os olhos do Youkai que levantava. - Acaso pensa em me matar do coração?

# Apenas lhe abraçando… não posso?

# Não Kouga! - respondeu Ayame furiosa. - Isso é um ambiente de trabalho, não uma das boates que você está acostumado a freqüentar com seus amigos do departamento. - o Youkai não respondeu àquela frase, se preocupando, e ocupando apenas, em arrumar a roupa amarrotada pela queda, ignorando as fisgadas por causa de alguns ferimentos ainda não cicatrizados. - O que veio fazer aqui? Nunca desce para o departamento médico e de pesquisa.

# Vim te visitar e ver se quer sair hoje à noite comigo… Está trabalhando demais, vai acabar tendo um surto se continuar sem descanso, especialmente depois do que lhe aconteceu com aquele veneno.

# Não estou a fim hoje e você ainda nem se recuperou direito. E tenho descansado bem, Kouga. Apenas estou trabalhando em um dos casos… não sou a única pesquisadora da SSJ.

# E a menina que é caso do idiota do Inuyasha e me atacou sem mais nem menos, está dando tanto trabalho assim? - perguntou, tentando não deixar muito claro sua vontade de ter a resposta.

# Ela não te atacou sem mais nem menos! – rebateu, achando desnecessário contar à Kouga que havia sido retirada do caso. – Você e Houjyou pediram por isto quando começaram a discutir na frente dela e por causa dela. Isso deixa qualquer pessoa agitada, inclusive alguém no estado em que ela se encontra.

# Mas me conte… não a puniram pelo que fizeram? Afinal de contas, Houjyou está morto por causa dela. Inuyasha ainda a está mantendo escondida de vez de prendê-la aqui como deveria ter prendido a Exterminadora que te atacou, invadiu a SSJ e matou o pai de Miroku?

Ayame o encarou, desconfiada por alguns segundos, tentando entender como ele tomara conhecimento da última informação. E fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça antes de soltar um som estranho e voltar-se para o microscópio tirando a lâmina com amostra de alguma substância e a guardando dentro de uma caixa especial.

Não gostava daquele interesse de Kouga pelo caso de Inuyasha. Sabia que Kouga sempre gostou de questionar a respeito do trabalho dele, mas desta vez estava se tornando mais do que freqüente e estranho. E toda cautela nesse caso é pouca, especialmente por estar se tratando de uma pessoa como Naraku, que era capaz de fazer tudo para conseguir o que almejasse. E, desta vez, não seria diferente. Tomaram dele suas duas preciosidades. As melhores lutadoras que ela já ouvira e vira na história de todos os casos policiais da SSJ e ele iria querê-las de volta a qualquer custo. Não iria deixar barato a perda delas. Ela não deixaria.

Concordara e aceitara fielmente e cegamente na decisão dos irmãos Youkai ao dizer que o que se passasse entre eles jamais seria revelado a qualquer outra pessoa. E, mesmo não estando mais no caso, não iria trair a confiança deles por capricho. Não era estúpida. Sabia a onde estava se envolvendo. E ainda tinha o fato de Naraku a querer e Kagome a lhe ter alertado sobre isso.

# Não vai aceitar sair comigo? - perguntou colocando a mão no bolso e seguindo, com os olhos, Ayame guardar as coisas dentro de uma gaveta e tranca-la com um das chaves do molho, que ficava no bolso esquerdo de seu jaleco.

A Youkai suspirou e guardou o molho de chaves, virando-se para ele e suspirando fracamente. Ele só sossegaria quando ela aceitasse sair com ele, e na realidade, não havia nada de mais naquilo.

# Daqui há alguns minutos estarei livre, se quiser esperar… - colocou as mãos no bolso de jaleco, apertando as chaves com força. - Podemos ir almoçar juntos se você realmente quer sair. Mas à noite terei de estar aqui para uma reunião do departamento. Concorda?

Antes que Kouga pudesse dizer alguma coisa foi silenciado pelo forte baque provocado pelo bater violento das portas de vai e vem do andar, na parede.

A Youkai Lobo estreitou os olhos, irritada, e caminhou até a saída de seu escritório preparada para gritar com o desafortunado que se atrevera a entrar daquela maneira em seu andar, mas imediatamente desistiu ao ver um grupo de médicos passar correndo uma pessoa em uma maca, em direção ao centro médico.

# Ayame eu…

# Agora não, Kouga! - deixou o rapaz falando sozinho e seguiu a mesma direção que a equipe médica, invadindo o quarto sem nem ao menos pedir autorização ao ver Kagome deitada na maca.

# Oxigenação à sessenta por cento. Pressão a 9/7 e caindo.

Informou rapidamente uma das enfermeiras, aplicando o soro e ligando-a aos aparelhos necessários, enquanto Inuyasha, Kikyou e Sesshoumaru paravam do lado de fora e assistiam tudo através do vidro.

# O que há com ela?

# Choque por causa da febre de quarenta graus e aborto. - informou um dos médicos, enquanto Ayame lavava as mãos, para poder calçar as luvas cirúrgicas. - Chamem uma obstetra! Droga! A retina não responde a estimulo. - disse enquanto passava uma lanterna nos olhos da menina, agora desacordada.

# Peça para a Sakura descer… - disse Ayame. – Ela é a mais indicada para isso.

A enfermeira encarou o médico que passava-lhe as informações, esperando que ele realizasse algum movimento que lhe autorizasse fazer o que Ayame sugerira, e assim que o viu mover a cabeça positivamente, saiu da sala.

# Mas o que aconteceu a ela? – perguntou. – Estava tão bem ontem. - aproximou-se da maca. - Eles até decidiram tirá-la do apartamento hoje.

# Não me explicaram direito. Mas parece que foi durante esse passeio deles. - disse o médico, examinando a respiração fraca dela com o estetoscópio, mas parando quando monitor passou a apitar afirmando que havia acontecido parada cardiorrespiratória. - Preparem-se para as compressões e para entubar.

Ayame pegou o tubo da mão da outra enfermeira, ignorando o ruído de reclamação da mesma, e se posicionou para fazer aquilo, enquanto se preparavam para as compressões.

Abaixou-se para obter uma vista melhor e poder encontrar as cordas vocais para poder passar o tubo. Assim que conseguiu colocou o balão e deixou que as enfermeiras bombeassem o ar para os pulmões dela. Ergueu a cabeça encontrando Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, e os outros observando tudo pela janela, e fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça antes de voltar a encarar a moça deitada na maca, ouvindo o eletrocardiograma voltar a apitar mostrando que os batimentos cardíacos estavam voltando a normalidade.

Duas enfermeiras e outro doutor entraram na sala e imediatamente trataram de, novamente, pegar Kagome para transferi-la para a área cirúrgica. Saíram da sala e Ayame retirou as luvas, jogando-as de qualquer maneira dentro da lata do lixo, antes de sair e encarar os amigos.

# Só vamos poder descobrir a causa do aborto mais tarde! – apressou-se a dizer, assim que Inuyasha abriu a boca para questioná-la. – Pedirei para que o sangue dela seja examinado, assim como todo o resto. – encarou Inuyasha. – Vou ver se consigo acompanhar a cirurgia para manter-lhes informados. – e dizendo isso se afastou em silêncio.

# O que será que houve? – perguntou Miroku, que havia chegado minutos depois de Kagome á ala hospitalar.

Entretanto, as respostas só viriam quando Ayame viesse lhes dar um relatório. Enquanto isso, apenas poderiam esperar.

XXXX

Kagura ainda possuía o ferimento causado pela queda que sofrera enquanto discutia com os Youkais enviados por Naraku, afinal, não acha necessário que sua casa fosse destruída daquela maneira. Tocou-o sentindo ira por ter de obedecer Naraku sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra de contestação, sabendo que, no final, todo esse esforço não adiantaria de nada.

Desviou os olhos da janela para a porta do quarto do apartamento onde morava e agora se encontrava reorganizado, embora faltassem alguns objetos, encontrando com a expressão fria de seu mestre, inimigo e pai, a lhe dar calafrios. Estava evidente que algo o incomodava o deixando extremamente insatisfeito, por isto, abaixou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho ao notar, em seu punho, a marca roxa e o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria a partir dele.

# Kagome conseguiu me evitar, de uma maneira mais poderosa do que eu pensei que ela fosse capaz, já que ela se encontra grávida… - falou entrando no cômodo. – Ela está se recuperando mais rápido do que eu imaginava! – disse, mostrando o braço ferido. – Mas teve de usar tanto poder que fez sua saúde piorar! – Kagura ergueu a cabeça sem entender a frase. – Ela está perdendo nosso filho!

A Youkai se controlou para não sorrir ao ouvir tal fala, afinal, Naraku contava com aquela criança para ser seu suporte, por ter no mesmo corpo os poderes de Kagome e os dele. Isto é, seria uma criança perfeita e, no futuro, alguém que ninguém seria capaz de vencer, assim como a própria mãe, se continuasse longe do domínio da droga e dos braços de Naraku. Se mostrasse alegria, com toda certeza ele lhe torturaria durante horas.

E depois, talvez, Kagome tenha feito isso propositalmente, justamente no intuito de perder a criança que esperava. Afinal, a menina, mesmo antes de ir parar nas mãos de Naraku, era bastante inteligente e até mesmo ela sabia o que poderia acontecer no futuro.

# Mas tem uma coisa boa nisto, Kagura! – continuou. – Ela está na SSJ e, no momento, consegui romper todo o sistema de segurança, graças a meus fiéis servidores. Sem contar… que agora… ela é incapaz de me afastar. - Kagura tornou a abaixar o olhar. – É o momento certo para atacar o prédio para recuperá-la. – deu-lhe as costas, caminhando até a saída. – Mandarei Bankotsu e Jakotsu irem até lá com mais dois Youkais para fazerem todo o trabalho. Mas não se preocupe Kagura… - falou, a encarando pelo canto dos olhos, e sorrindo sadicamente. – Não deixarei que matem Sesshoumaru. Não! Você irá ligar para ele e inventar uma desculpa qualquer para que ele vá lhe ver e deixe Kikyou sozinha. - ela o encarou sem entender. - Se apenas tiver Inuyasha com poderes Youkais no grupo, será mais fácil. Os dois juntos, embora deteste admitir, não permitirão que meus propósitos sejam alcançados. - explicou. - Mandarei trazer Inuyasha, Kikyou e Sango. E quando Sesshoumaru vier atrás deles… Ele será um trabalho seu! Quero que ele veja Sarah e que ela veja o pai morrer. – sorriu ainda ao ver os olhos da Youkai arregalar-se, antes de o brilho de ódio se ocupar deles. – Mas, no momento, se preocupe apenas com sua filha e com as ordens que lhe passei. Sarah esteve chorando durante toda a noite e quero que ela esteja preparada para ver o pai morrer. - disse, antes de desaparecer, deixando Kagura ver seu sorriso de satisfação.

A Youkai abaixou a cabeça e a virou para encarar a rua pela janela, pensando se seria pior contar a verdade para Sesshoumaru ou desobedecer às ordens de Naraku. E imaginando se seria capaz de matar o homem que amava diante da filha, pois Sarah amava e idolatrava o pai. Entretanto, sabia que Naraku, assim que pudesse, faria Kagome a fazer esquecer, assim como fez quando a obrigou a matar um dos informantes dele na frente de Sarah, para mostrar a criança que tipo de mãe ela possuía.

Fechou o punho com força, sentindo um ódio maior do que qualquer outro já sentido, e cerrou os olhos com força.

# Um dia vai sofrer tudo o que fez a mim e a todos os outros sofrer, Naraku!

XXXX

Inuyasha estava cansado de aguardar informações sobre Kagome. Iria fazer duas horas que ele permanecia a andar de um lado no corredor que levava a ala hospitalar, irritando ao irmão mais velho, a lhe lançar olhares significativos, enquanto lia uma revista, com Kikyou adormecida com a cabeça em seu ombro.

Sango há quase meia hora, mantinha-se na mesma posição, aparentava até mesmo evitar respirar. Com as mãos unidas diante de seus lábios e os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, mirando um ponto qualquer no piso azul claro daquele andar. Miroku, após alguns minutos, ouvindo o som anestesiante que vinha pela saída de som em alguns pontos do teto, acabara adormecendo com os braços cruzados e, agora, sua cabeça pendia estranhamente para o lado esquerdo.

Ouviu o som provocado por passos e virou imediatamente o rosto para fitar Ayame, que se aproximava, acompanhada de um dos médicos. Ao mesmo tempo, Sango acordou Miroku com um leve tapa na perna e ficou de pé e Sesshoumaru tocou a face de Kikyou para despertá-la.

# Não conseguimos salvar a criança… - informou o médico em tom baixo, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos e recebendo um olhar irritado da Youkai. – Fizemos de tudo para salvar ambos… mas não conseguimos. – Kikyou tornou a sentar. – Mas a Senhorita Higurashi está bem.

# Podemos vê-la? – questionou a morena.

# Sim, mas apenas os humanos poderão entrar no quarto, por enquanto, Senhora Takahashi! – disse o médico, lançando um olhar indiscreto a Ayame. – O corpo dela está emanando energia espiritual e pode fazer mal a um Youkai ou Hanyou.

# E o motivo do aborto? – questionou Sesshoumaru, conseguindo a atenção do médico para si.

# Parece que foram os poderes espirituais da Senhorita Higurashi. – falou seriamente. – Eles atacaram a criança, mas agora desejo saber o motivo pelo qual ela permitiu que isto acontecesse. Afinal de contas, ela já provou ser capaz de controlar os próprios poderes…

# Está dizendo que Kagome abortou propositalmente? – Sango se manifestou, encarando o médico com desagrado.

# Nenhuma Miko é capaz de controlar os próprios poderes se eles se voltarem para seu filho, que tem sangue Youkai. – disse Kikyou. – A única coisa que podemos fazer é amenizar nossa dor e a dor da criança… mas nada além disso.

O médico olhou para a morena, ajeitando a postura, antes de fixar a atenção em Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

# Tenho de resolver alguns assuntos… quando o quarto da Senhorita estiver liberado, mandarei avisar-lhes. Com licença! – se retirou.

Ayame aguardou o médico entrar no elevador, e olhou para os amigos seriamente, enquanto escondia a mão ferida pela energia do corpo de Kagome.

# Kagome está realmente bem! – disse quando Inuyasha abriu a boca. - A febre cedeu e a pressão aumentou. Ela está respirando com a ajuda de um ventilador, conseguimos conter a hemorragia, mas, nesse momento, a energia dela começou a encher o quarto. Tive que sair, juntamente a dois enfermeiros. Ela está em um dos quartos e só nos resta aguardar seu despertar… - suspirou. – Consegui uma amostra do sangue dela… Vou analisá-lo para ver se descubro por que, só agora, o corpo dela resolveu atacar o filho que esperava. Mas antes… - girou no mesmo lugar, mas olhou para os amigos. - venham… vou levá-los até o quarto. Vocês dois não poderão entrar, mas pelo menos poderão a ver. - e avançou, sendo seguida pelo grupo.


	25. Fraqueza

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Fraqueza**

\Capítulo Vinte e Quatro\

.

Ayame afastou-se do microscópio, por onde estivera analisando uma amostra qualquer, voltando a atenção para o computador, que acabara de produzir um aviso sonoro, informando que já havia terminado de processar os dados que ela colocara. Apertou a tecla _enter_ e aguardou pacientemente o gráfico abrir e lentamente ir se desenhando automaticamente.

Olhou para o relógio em seu punho, soltando um gemido frustrado ao perceber que já se passava das nove horas da noite. Ainda não havia conseguido completar metade do trabalho que deveria entregar na manhã do dia seguinte, pois Kouga fizera questão de atormenta-lhe durante o total de uma hora, com intervalos entre as visitas.

Estreitou os olhos quando o gráfico, enfim, ficou completo, fixando a atenção na última curva, onde a linha subia extravagantemente. Olhou para a data e cobriu a boca com a mão, afinal aquilo dizia que os níveis de energia de Kagome haviam triplicado. Era energia demais para o corpo de uma humana suportar.

Encostou-se na cadeira e desviou sua atenção daquele trabalho para olhar para a entrada de seu laboratório, desconfiada, pois tinha certeza de que sentira uma movimentação. E, sem notar nada estranho, voltou a prestar atenção no computador. Entretanto, não permaneceu muito tempo em seu trabalho.

Uma mão tapou-lhe a boca e a outra a segurou pelo pescoço, a arrancando a força da cadeira. Debateu-se tentando se livrar de seu atacante, entretanto ele era quatro vezes mais forte que ela, isto era evidente pelo tamanho dos músculos dos braços dele.

Gemeu baixo, quando o mesmo apertou-lhe ainda mais contra seu corpo, quase a sufocando e viu a face de seu atacante através do espelho, não acreditando. Afinal de contas, era Yure, um dos melhores amigos de Kouga, que não tardou a aparecer no escritório, andando lentamente, enquanto sorria de forma vitoriosa.

Parou diante dela e a olhou de cima abaixo, enquanto o Youkai que a segurava retirava a mão de sobre seus lábios, para poder segurar seus braços. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua e tocou a face feminina com a mão, sorrindo ainda mais quando ela virou o rosto, indicando nojo.

# Não adianta gritar, Ayame! – avisou. – Seus amigos estão ocupados com coisas mais importantes que sua segurança.

# Quer dizer que você também é uma das marionetes de Naraku… - disse a cientista, incomodada com a posição. – Deveria ter percebido isso…

# Deveria… mas não percebeu. O que significa que você não é tão inteligente quanto eu imaginava! – bateu com o dedo indicador na própria cabeça, enquanto dava a volta para verificar o trabalho de Ayame. – Mas é o suficiente para que Naraku a deseje viva e no castelo dele, o mais depressa possível… - colocou a mão no queixo, como se pensasse, antes de voltar os olhos para a cientista. – Kagome é um objeto de estudo adorável, não é mesmo? Quando Naraku a treinava, ela fazia maravilhas… coisas que nem mesmo a Miko Midoriku, em seu auge, conseguia fazer. – tornou a parar diante dela.

# Por quê? – questionou, sentindo vontade de chorar, afinal, sabia o que aconteceria em seguida. Kagome lhe alertara a esse respeito. – O que ele te ofereceu?

# À principio, ele prometeu não me matar… Mas, agora, ele prometeu que me deixaria tomar conta de um dos interesses dele, quando o que ele quisesse fazer fosse feito. – sorriu. – Ah sim… e prometeu que não pediria para Kagome me matar. – realizou um gesto positivo e caminhou até um dos armários, pegando uma seringa com um conteúdo transparente.

A cientista arregalou os olhos e o Youkai tornou a cobrir seus lábios com a mão, parando de sufocá-la, enquanto virava seu rosto para o lado oposto, aquele que Kouga se posicionara. Os olhos da ruiva se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto sentia a agulha penetrar sua pele e a ardência, provocada pela invasão do medicamento para adormecer, em seu corpo.

# Vamos embora! – disse Kouga, ouvindo o telefone tocar.

XXXX

Inuyasha desligou o telefone celular, irritando-se, enquanto desejava descobrir onde o irmão mais velho havia se metido naquele momento. Encarou a cunhada, negando com a cabeça, e a observou soltar o ar fortemente pelos lábios, antes de se afastar, parando diante da janela, olhando, sem realmente ver, um ponto através do vidro.

Praguejou mentalmente e guardou o celular no bolso da calça. Afinal, já tinha uma breve noção de onde Sesshoumaru estava, uma vez que o mesmo apenas desaparecia daquela maneira e rapidamente quando o assunto era a filha, Sarah. Olhou para Sango, e estreitou os olhos, pensando se eles haviam conseguido alguma informação sobre Sarah.

Sentou na poltrona, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enquanto lembrava da visão do corpo de Kagome, ligado a diversas maquinas. E apenas encontrava-se tranqüilo daquela forma, pois, finalmente, pudera entrar no cômodo e tocar-lhe.

Olhou para o relógio em seu punho e ficou de pé, enquanto se perguntava onde estaria Ayame, que prometera dar-lhe os resultados dos testes que fora fazer ainda naquele dia. Mas, desviou a mente desses pensamentos, voltando os olhos para aqueles que lhe faziam companhia, e que também, interrompera o que faziam.

Houve um leve tremor da terra, ao mesmo tempo as lâmpadas piscaram por segundos, antes de apagarem por completo. Um alarme que tocou, chamando a atenção de todos, enquanto lâmpadas especiais acendiam-se, não para a iluminação total, mas apenas para os presentes no prédio poderem se localizar, pois a mesma era fraca.

Os quatro se entreolharam, sobressaltando-se ao ouvirem um estrondo seguido por um grito agudo e antes que pudesse reagir aquele som, houve outra explosão e Inuyasha foi atirado contra Miroku, que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

# Mas o que… - Kikyou abaixou-se, abraçando a cabeça, salvando-se de ser atingida por uma esfera de energia, que acabou por atingir a parede, deixando um enorme buraco na mesma.

Tornou a levantar a cabeça e correu para o lado onde Miroku se encontrava com Inuyasha, os ajudando a ficar de pé, com Sango. Da saída de emergência e dos elevadores, surgiram três Youkais e dois rapazes humanos, que sorriram em satisfação ao depararem-se com eles.

Os olhos de Bankotsu, que encabeçava o grupo, varreram todo o local, umedecendo os lábios com a língua, quando fixou a atenção na figura de Sango a encará-lo com seriedade, enquanto deslizava a mão pela lateral do próprio corpo em busca de uma adaga, para poder atacar quando houvesse necessidade.

# Sango!

# Bankotsu!

Sussurrou a exterminadora, chamando a atenção de Miroku, que encarou o humano com ira, avançando dois passos, mas parando quando a morena colocou o braço a sua frente, lançando-lhe um olhar que mandava permanecer no lugar.

# Não pensei que fosse tão fácil assim burlar a segurança da Sociedade Secreta Japonesa! – pronunciou com desdém, avançando dois passos, e fixando a atenção em Sesshoumaru. – Vocês devem ser os irmãos Takahashi… - sorriu sadicamente, enquanto erguia a espada diante do corpo. – Sou Bankotsu e este é meu irmão, Jakotsu. – indicou o humano, que usava vestes estranhas e encarava Inuyasha de forma cobiçosa. – Espero que não nos levem a mal, mas viemos aqui, na companhia de Youkais, para pegar a menina Higurashi.

# Vocês não irão chegar perto de Kagome! – disse Inuyasha, estalando os dedos em sinal de ameaça. – E se tocá-la… irei matá-lo.

Bankotsu riu em voz alta e Jakotsu sorriu. O primeiro recuperou a postura diante dos inimigos, seus olhos com um brilho estranho, a indicar alegria.

# Acredite Hanyou… eu toquei a menina Higurashi mais do que você imagina… Mas acredito que você já saiba disso. – riu alto, assistindo Inuyasha ser segurado por Kikyou. – Mas, o que estamos esperando? – apontou a espada para frente. – Vamos começar a brincadeira!

E assim foi feito. Seguindo as ordens, os três Youkais avançaram em direção a Inuyasha e Kikyou. O Hanyou entrou na frente da cunhada, estalando os dedos de forma ameaçadora. Miroku ficou com Jakotsu, que ria cada vez que seu adversário escapava de seus ataques ou errava o tiro. Sango pegou a adaga e atirou-a contra Jakotsu, afinal, conhecia a fama do assassino e não desejava ver Miroku sofrer nem um terço das coisas que ele fazia suas vitimas sofrerem. Entretanto, Bankotsu capturou a arma branca antes que atingisse seu alvo.

# Senti sua falta, minha Deusa… - sorriu, atirando a arma para longe. – Não imagina o meu desespero quando Naraku disse que você havia parado nas mãos do inimigo. – colocou a mão no peito, fazendo cara de preocupação. – Fiquei imaginando o que fariam com você… e se seria capaz de passar dias sem olhar para você. Ou tocar em você!

# Pois fique sabendo que nada me fez mais feliz do que ficar longe de você! – disse a morena, observando o assassino olhá-la como se houvesse sido magoado. – Não se faça de vitima, pelo amor de Kami, Bankotsu! – pronunciou, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de escapar, uma vez que já não possuía mais nenhuma arma.

# Naraku prometeu te dar para mim… - comentou, conseguindo com que ela o encarasse nos olhos. – Parece que ele não vai te matar… acha um castigo melhor me deixar tomar conta de você e seu corpo.

Sango o encarou com nojo, sentindo vontade de assassiná-lo da pior maneira possível, por um dia ter ousado tocá-la e levá-la para cama. Distraiu-se e assustou-se quando seu corpo colidiu com a parede e ficou presa entre ela e Bankotsu.

# Me diga Sango… - sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Nenhuma vez você sentiu prazer no que fazíamos? – tocou-lhe a cintura e Sango se amaldiçoou por ser incapaz de se livrar dele, enquanto virava o rosto. – Diga que nunca chegou a me desejar da mesma maneira que te desejava.

Sango colocou a mão no peito dele e começou a empurrá-lo com força, sentindo a mão dele passar do debaixo de sua camisa. Fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede quando o humano a largou, para escapar de uma das balas da arma de Miroku, que se colocou a frente dela, apontando a arma para o assassino.

# Você está bem? – perguntou, sem desviar os olhos dele, ouvindo um fraco 'sim' como resposta. – Vai pagar por isso! – e atirou.

XXXX

O corpo do homem, a usar trajes de segurança, foi arremessado com extrema brutalidade contra a parede do quarto hospitalar, provocando um barulho irritante enquanto caia por sobre um dos armários de instrumentos, a virar e derrubar seringas e ampolas com medicamentos.

O Youkai com aparência felina sorriu satisfeito, observando o liquido vermelho e viscoso começar a manchar o piso branco e, juntamente ao seu parceiro, que possuía a aparência de um lobo, fixou a atenção na cama onde Kagome encontrava-se ligada a aparelhos e respirando com a ajuda de um ventilador. Eles se entreolharam de forma temerosa, antes de se aproximarem da cama, como se não soubessem a atitude certa a tomarem naquele momento.

# Como vamos levá-la daqui? – questionou o Youkai gato, observando as máquinas. – Naraku disse que a queria sem nenhuma espécie de ferimento, mas como iremos fazer para retirar esse tubo dela? – indicou o objeto do qual falava. – A menos que você saiba retira-lo. – o Youkai negou silenciosamente. – Acha que devemos desligar o equipamento e ir embora daqui com ela?

# E se ela sufocar? – disse temeroso. – Se algo acontecer a ela, Naraku acaba com a gente.

# Essa menina é a força de Naraku, Okami! – falou, observando a Miko virar o rosto para o lado oposto, como se estivesse despertando. – Também teremos problemas se essa menina acordar e resolver que nós somos inimigos. Sabe que ninguém consegue pará-la, nem mesmo Naraku. Então! Trate de falar mais baixo! – mandou.

Deu a volta pela cama e desligou o eletrocardiograma e puxou, com cuidado, todos os fios que ligavam a morena as diversas máquinas, menos a que a auxiliava na respiração, a encarando com irritação.

# Vamos logo, Kiro! Bankotsu e Jakotsu podem não conseguir segurar toda a segurança da SSJ por muito tempo. – disse ansioso, olhando para a porta do quarto, como se aguardasse o momento em que algum dos inimigos aparecesse e acabasse com eles. – Traga a Miko e a maquina junto… mas vamos logo… embora daqui! – caminhou até a porta, olhando para os corredores.

# Fala como se fosse fácil! – murmurou, obviamente irritado, enquanto terminava de preparar menina para poder pegá-la nos braços. – Pode ao menos, me ajudar empurrando este aparelho? Não sei se percebeu, mas tenho apenas dois braços!

O Youkai Lobo revirou os olhos, porém não realizou nenhum gesto, não por desejar ignorar o pedido do companheiro, mas por que, no momento em que o companheiro tocou o braço de Kagome, o corpo dela foi envolvido por uma camada rosa perolada de energia.

O Youkai Gato recuou um passo, sentindo sua mão arder por conseqüência da energia purificadora, e observou, com horror, o tubo que levava ar para seus pulmões ser completamente pulverizado. A morena abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, enquanto todos os objetos do quarto tremiam e os mais frágeis iam sendo transformados em partículas praticamente invisíveis.

Os olhos castanhos se fixaram sobre o mais próximo de si, que recuou um passo para iniciar a corrida para longe dela, e sentiu um objeto passar a milímetros de seu rosto, quase o ferindo. Deu as costas, entretanto, foi arremessado contra a parede, enquanto seu companheiro caia no chão, incapacitado de correr por estar paralisado pelo medo.

Kagome se colocou de pé. No momento em que tocou com o pé descalço no piso, o mesmo foi recoberto por uma energia perolada, que fez desaparecer o corpo do segurança que havia sido assassinado há alguns minutos, e obrigou ao Youkai Lobo, levantar e afastar-se para não acabar sendo atingido. A morena avançou em direção a saída e, ao passar diante do Youkai preso a parede, fez o corpo do mesmo ser pulverizado, junto com alguns móveis e objetos.

Percebendo que o poder da Miko encontrava-se descontrolado, o Youkai Lobo correu tentando salvar a própria vida, afinal, quando ela elevava o poder de tal forma, ela destruía qualquer espécie de matéria, mesmo sem querer.

# Não… não vai!

Sussurrou, parando a porta do quarto onde estivera internada, estendendo a mão esquerda em direção ao Youkai, que imediatamente teve seus movimentos cessados, pois passara a ser puxado em direção a ela. Olhou-a com horror e fechou os olhos enquanto era, cada vez mais e rapidamente, aproximado do corpo da Miko, que fechou a mão ao redor de seu pescoço, antes de seu corpo ser destruído, da mesma maneira que fora feita ao outro.

Deixou o braço cair ao lado do corpo e virou a face para o lado direito, sorrindo meigamente antes de avançar na mesma direção, destruindo todos os vidros dos quartos pelo qual passava, com a energia emanada por seu corpo.

XXXX

Miroku observou Sango ser arremessada com violência contra a mesa, virando uma cambalhota antes de cair do lado oposto, levando a tela do computador, embutido ao material de mogno, junto consigo. Encarou o Youkai que os ameaçava e sorriu ingenuamente antes de sentir as mãos dele se fecharem ao redor de seu pescoço, o sufocando. Puxou uma adaga e encravou-a na face do Youkai, o fazendo gritar com a dor agonizante por ter sido cegado, e o soltar.

Caiu deitado no chão e puxou uma arma, armando-a velozmente para acertar o Youkai com um tiro no peito, antes de atirar naquele que avançava contra Sango, que tivera um dos braços deslocado pela queda, o matando instantaneamente.

Parecia que quanto mais matavam Youkais, mais apareciam para atacá-los, e, o fato de eles terem passado os companheiros do andar anterior, o fazia crer que estava havendo mais morte entre eles do que deveria, enquanto pensava se algum havia conseguido subir para capturar Kagome. Afinal de contas, nenhum deles, também, havia conseguido passar para ir ao quarto onde a morena se encontrava sendo tratada.

Inuyasha encontrava-se em demasia ocupado com Bankotsu e Jakotsu, que se revezavam durante os ataques, impedindo que ele fugisse para impedir que algo acontecesse a menina que eles haviam ido buscar.

Bankotsu distraiu-se, irritado com a cena de Miroku ajudar Sango a ficar de pé. Desta maneira, Inuyasha conseguiu acertar-lhe, o jogando contra a parede, para ganhar tempo e procurar Kikyou com os olhos e encontrá-la escapando das investidas de um Youkai Lobo, afinal de contas, os poderes espirituais dela já não eram mais os mesmos.

Saltou para pegar uma das armas que Miroku havia deixado cair no chão e recuperou-se do rolamento para frente, dando o primeiro tiro no Youkai, que cambaleou, antes de tornar a avançar contra a morena. Inuyasha deu outro tiro e, desta vez, conseguiu eliminá-lo. Suspirou aliviado e saltou para o lado oposto, a tempo de escapar do ataque de Jakotsu e observou, com horror, Bankotsu se levantar, com os olhos fixos em Kikyou, que havia caído no chão e estava segurando o tornozelo com força.

Jakotsu empurrou Inuyasha, causando-lhe um ferimento profundo no abdome, antes de correr em direção a Kikyou, que estendeu a mão para frente, entretanto, Jakotsu foi mais rápido e a acertou com um chute. Kikyou gemeu, abraçando a barriga, enquanto tentava recuperar o ar.

# Eu não achava que você fosse tão fraca, Kikyou! – debochou. – Onde está seu maridinho? – perguntou, olhando para os lados. – Oh sim! – colocou as mãos sobre os lábios, como se houvesse dito uma atrocidade. – Eu esqueci… ele teve que te deixar sozinha para ir atrás da amante dele! – Kikyou franziu o cenho, ainda olhando para o solo. – Você sabia que ele tem outra mulher? E que, com ela, ele teve uma filha? – Kikyou fechou os olhos. – Filha que você não pôde dar a ele? – riu, quando Kikyou virou o rosto, fixando os olhos em Inuyasha, como se esperasse um movimento a dizer que ele mentia.

Inuyasha tentou avançar ao ouvir tais palavras e ver o assassino erguer a mão com a espada, mas Bankotsu se colocou em seu caminho, o atingindo com a espada. E assim, esperou o ataque fatal.

Mas antes que a lâmina tocasse a morena, uma barreira espiritual se ergueu ao redor de Kikyou, repelindo Jakotsu para longe dela. O assassino pareceu não gostar daquele feito e avançou com brutalidade, começando a investir na barreira com sua espada.

Bankotsu, que fora abatido por Inuyasha, se ergueu novamente, com os olhos atentos em Sango, e interrompendo seu objetivo de chegar até ela, quando o Hanyou parou a sua frente, apertando o ferimento do abdome, tentando cessar o sangramento.

# Não me diga que ainda quer brigar? – debochou, enquanto o encarava com superioridade. – É por causa da menina Higurashi? – sorriu. – Não se preocupe Inuyasha… posso lhe dizer que ela é extremamente deliciosa e que ela, também, gostou muito de me ter por cima por alguns longos minutos.

O brilho de ira inundou os olhos dourados. Inuyasha avançou para cima de Bankotsu, desejando assassiná-lo de qualquer maneira, entretanto, por causa do provável veneno que existia na lâmina da espada utilizada pelo humano que atendia pelo nome de Jakotsu, seus movimentos haviam sido prejudicados e acabou sendo atingido pelo humano.

Sentiu seu corpo colidir com a parede e, sentindo uma dormência estranha espalhar-se por todo ele, acabou caído sentado no chão, com Bankotsu apontando-lhe a arma branca, de forma ameaçadora.

# Naraku disse que queria que sua vida fosse tirada por Kagome. – falou, pressionando a lâmina da espada no rosto do Hanyou, o cortando. – Mas acho que não vou esperar para te matar. Alguém como você… não é digno de fazê-la perder seu tempo para matá-lo.

# Vai se arrepender. – disse entre dentes.

# E quem vai fazê-lo? Seus dois amigos estão ocupados com um Youkai… seu irmão nem se encontra aqui! Sua cunhada está tentando sobreviver a Jakotsu. Ninguém irá te salvar e eu poderei subir para pegar a menina Higurashi e Sango, para levá-las comigo… - havia satisfação em sua voz. – Quem sabe… como recompensa… Naraku não me deixa mais uma vez… além de Sango, ter a Miko em minha cama.

Inuyasha tentou se levantar, mas freou o movimento, enquanto sentia a ponta da espada, tocar-lhe o pescoço, o ferindo superficialmente. Bankotsu ergueu o braço, o abaixando para poder desferir o ataque, entretanto, a lâmina da espada parou a milímetros do rosto do Hanyou, que já não sentia metade de seu corpo.

O assassino olhou irritado para a espada, tentando descobrir como ele conseguira interromper o ataque, estreitando os olhos ao ver a energia rosa perolada ao redor da lâmina prateada. Voltou os olhos para o lugar onde Kikyou se encontrava, notando que ela também estava protegida por uma barreira mais forte, concluindo que não fora a Miko quem a fizera.

Soltou a arma no momento em que ela foi completamente pulverizada, afastando-se de Inuyasha com os orbes fixos na porta do elevador, observando o metal ser retorcido por uma energia invisível, aos poucos. Lançou um olhar significativo ao irmão e saltou para longe, na hora certa para escapar da porta metálica, a se desgrudar da parede e avançar violentamente para frente, atingindo o Youkai que ameaçava Miroku e Sango, o matando.

Kagome saiu do elevador e muitos objetos da sala começaram a ir desaparecendo, enquanto a menina fixava a atenção em Bankotsu.

# Vejo que acordou! – disse o Humano, tentando não mostrar preocupação, enquanto enterrava as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava. – Aqueles dois palermas não foram capazes de te pegar sem lhe despertar e aposto que já foram eliminados. – a morena, parou ao lado de Inuyasha, mas sem tirar os olhos de quem lhe falava. – Vamos voltar Kagome… Naraku está doido para lhe ver.

A menina virou o rosto, e as janelas que davam visão para o andar inferior explodiram, espalhando cacos de vidro fino para todos os lados. Bankotsu estreitou os olhos ao começar ao ouvir os gritos de dor e olhou singelamente para a suas costas, para assistir os Youkais que os acompanhavam, serem erguidos até a altura da janela e serem pulverizados pelo poder da Miko.

E ele não era o único assustado com aquela visão. Afinal de contas, para ela ser capaz de realizar aquele tipo de coisa, os poderes dela deveriam ter se elevado mais vinte por cento. Isto é, a Miko estava mais poderosa do que, até mesmo ele acreditava, Naraku imaginava.

Os olhos castanhos se fixaram em Bankotsu e, ao perceber que seria o próximo alvo, ele retirou do bolso uma pulseira parecida com a que Kikyou usara contra ela para evitar seu ataque a Inuyasha. A jóia flutuou sobre o solo e diante da face do humano, antes de voar em direção a Kagome, prendendo-se ao seu punho esquerdo.

# E agora? Como pretende se safar sem seus poderes?

Perguntou Jakotsu, sorrindo, e obtendo para si a atenção da menina, que flexionou o cotovelo do braço esquerdo apontando a palma de sua mão para o próprio rosto, mostrando a pedra, que antes era negra, passar a ser rosa antes de rachar e a pulseira, ser completamente destruída. Seus pedaços quase invisíveis caindo no chão, enquanto os assassinos a encaravam sem saber que reação tomar.

Kikyou, Miroku, Inuyasha e Sango se entreolharam ao mesmo tempo, não acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

Os corpos dos dois assassinos foram arremessados e presos na parede, sendo queimados pelo poder da mesma enquanto parava a dez passadas de distância deles, os encarando com curiosidade.

# Preferem do modo fácil ou difícil? – a voz veio fraca, entretanto seu tom era diferente daqueles que eles haviam ouvido anteriormente. Era um pouco mais grave do que o de quando ela era menor. – Foi o que pensei… - disse ao não obter resposta, estendendo a mão esquerda com a palma da mão voltada para eles.

O corpo de ambos foi envolto por uma energia negra e, ao mesmo tempo, rósea e desapareceram instantaneamente quando Kagome fechou a mão com força.

Toda a energia se dissipou e, junto com ela, desapareceram as barreiras erguidas ao redor de Kikyou e Inuyasha. Logo em seguida, as luzes voltaram ao seu padrão normal e Kagome caminhou até Inuyasha, ajoelhando-se e tocando-lhe a face com cuidado, antes de desmaiar.

XXXX

A taça em suas mãos estourou por causa da pressão que colocara contra ela e o liquido vital começou a abandonar seu corpo, se misturando com aquele que enchia a taça. Sua cara era de desagrado, enquanto as chamas da lareira a sua frente passavam a crepitar com mais violência.

Uma energia negra envolveu sua mão, desaparecendo com os cacos do vidro, e o sangramento parou, entretanto, as cicatrizes dos cortes permaneceram. Fechou o punho com força, irritado com aquele fato, e controlando a ira que tomava conta de seu ser.

# Preciso de Kagome! – murmurou abaixando o braço, sentindo a movimentação a suas costas. – O fato de ela estar se desprendendo completamente de mim está começando a deixar seqüelas. E se não agir rapidamente, ela vai se voltar contra mim.

# Quer que eu vá pega-la para você, Senhor Naraku? – Kouga questionou-lhe, entrelaçando os dedos as suas costas.

# Não! – o Hanyou negou com a cabeça, enquanto se colocava de pé. – Mostrou-se capaz ao me trazer a cientista Ayame, mas creio que Kagome poderá te matar rapidamente se você se colocar em seu caminho. E preciso de você na SSJ enquanto não descobrem sua traição. – passou pelo Youkai, que não se atreveu a se mover. – Mas tome cuidado para não se colocar no caminho de Kagome durante isso. – parou ao lado de sua mesa, olhando uma fotografia de Kagome, que ele tirara antes de ela ser levada de seus braços. – Ela é uma menina esperta… E creio se o episódio onde você e Houjyou foram feridos se repetir, não haverá duvidas para os irmãos Takahashi e os outros.

# Sim, meu Senhor! – fez uma reverência. – Agora se o Senhor me permite… irei retornar para a SSJ, antes que notem minha ausência, e comecem a despertar.

Naraku fez um gesto com a mão e Kouga se retirou, sem aguardar mais nada. O Hanyou pegou a fotografia de Kagome, que usava um vestido vermelho sangue e a abaixou, antes de virar-se e rumar para uma porta que havia por entre duas estantes. A abriu e olhou para a mulher Youkai que se encontrava desmaiada no chão. Fechou a porta à suas costas e parou diante dela, que parecia despertar aos poucos.

Ayame sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo latejar e um frio incomodo, provavelmente causado pela superfície fria onde se encontrava deitada. Moveu a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada dolorosa ao fazê-lo, e uma raiva incomum, enquanto se recordava o que havia acontecido. Ainda não acreditava que Kouga, era um dos espiões de Naraku e que havia ajudado a levá-la.

Interrompeu o pensamento, abrindo os olhos e sentando com violência e, por conseqüência disso, ficando tonta. Abraçou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter sua náusea, enquanto a imagem do homem de olhos vermelhos era registrada em sua mente. Não acreditando que aquilo realmente havia acontecido.

Tornou a abrir os olhos e encarou seriamente o Hanyou que se abaixava a sua frente, no propósito de ficar a sua altura.

# Não está surpresa em me ver… vejo! – disse Naraku, com um sorriso nos lábios.

# Kagome me contou que você ia conseguir! – respondeu e observou a expressão no rosto de Naraku mudar para uma surpresa e, em seguida, para uma satisfeita. – Portanto, nem perca seu tempo… minha resposta é não! – o sorriso nos lábios de Naraku aumentou.

# Quer dizer que Kagome realmente já voltou a si, e a brincar de adivinhar o futuro como antes? – disse, parecendo ignorar a ultima frase da cientista. – Ela adorava fazer isso quando era mais nova! Ela vivia fazendo essas brincadeiras, antes de mostrar fraquezas por causa da droga. Interessante! – riu – Mas quanto a sua resposta, Ayame… vamos ter uma longa conversa… - sorriu. – E durante uma conversa… muita coisa pode acontecer, querida Ayame.


	26. Verdade

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Verdades**

\Capítulo Vinte e Cinco\

.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos, praguejando mentalmente, enquanto uma das enfermeiras da SSJ se encarregava de limpar seus ferimentos.

Fazia meia hora que toda a situação havia sido controlada pelo aparecimento de Kagome, que também fizera estrago, destruindo as janelas e alguns objetos dos leitos hospitalares e os mais caros equipamentos que havia no quarto onde ela estava internada. Por sorte, não houve nenhuma morte entre eles, embora muitos deles estivessem feridos e alguns necessitassem de maiores cuidados médicos. Os agentes que conseguiram sair sem muitos ferimentos ou aqueles que se encontravam ausentes na hora do ataque trabalhavam duro para recolocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares.

O sistema central havia sido invadido. E por causa da enorme energia emanada por Kagome, muitos dos programas de computador haviam sido danificados e agora necessitavam que especialistas trabalhassem arduamente para fazê-los voltar a trabalhar de forma correta.

Kagome, desde que desmaiara na sala de reuniões, não tinha voltado a si. Estava, novamente, internada em um dos quartos, recebendo os mesmo medicamentos que antes, entretanto, respirando sem a ajuda de um ventilador. Kikyou e Sango estavam sendo tratadas em outra sala, enquanto Miroku estava por aí, verificando algumas coisas na companhia de Toya.

Mas o que mais lhe preocupava era o fato de que Ayame havia desaparecido. Não havia sinal de luta no laboratório onde ela trabalhava e quando ligavam para seu celular como para seu telefone residencial apenas não obtinham respostas, o fazendo crer que Naraku finalmente havia conseguido pegá-la.

Ergueu a cabeça, ao sentir o cheiro do irmão mais velho e o encarou, tendo certeza, de que, se pudesse se mover sem que os ferimentos em seu abdome tornassem a abrir, o socaria. Mas a expressão incrédula na face dele, enquanto observava todo o cenário ao seu redor foi o suficiente por aquele momento.

A enfermeira levantou-se, pedindo licença, e afastou-se, no momento em que Sesshoumaru parou ao lado de Inuyasha.

# O que houve desta vez? – perguntou o mais novo, o encarando.

# Kagura foi atacada! – disse, seriamente. – Invadiram a casa dela, novamente e a violentaram… - Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e desviou os olhos dele. – Tive de levá-la ao hospital… - olhou ao redor.

# Foi tão sério assim? – Sesshoumaru confirmou. – Por que não atendeu o celular? Liguei diversas vezes para você antes do ataque começar.

# Estranhamente ele parou de funcionar! – entregou o aparelho para o irmão, mostrando o que falava. – Mas, o que realmente aconteceu?

# Os dois escravos de Naraku tornaram a invadir a SSJ… mas, desta vez, vieram na companhia de mais de vinte Youkais. – começou, apertando o botão para ligar o aparelho celular, e estreitando os olhos ao não conseguir. – Acabou a bateria? – questionou e o mais velho negou. – Tem certeza?

# Recarreguei ontem à noite! – respondeu.

# Estranho! – murmurou. – Apenas sei que Bankotsu e Jakotsu ficaram um bom tempo tentando nos distrair, enquanto outros dois iam até a ala hospitalar para pegar Kagome. – estendeu o celular para Sesshoumaru e deu de ombros. – Em algum momento, ela acordou e os matou, antes de ir até a sala de reuniões… matando Bankotsu, Jakotsu e outro Youkai que estavam com eles. – suspirou, fazendo uma careta, ao mover-se e sentir o ferimento formigar. – Você tinha que ter visto o que ela fez com a pulseira que ele tinha e era para ter surtido o mesmo efeito daquela usada por Kikyou. – pegou o ar com força.

# Kikyou está bem?

# Você tocou em um ponto crítico. – ficou sério. – Com alguns ferimentos… mas desejando lhe matar! Jakotsu contou a ela sobre a existência de uma amante que por um acaso tem uma filha sua. – explicou, observando o mais velho o encarar, sem acreditar. – Kikyou fez uma cara parecida ao descobrir. Eu lhe avisei que deveria ter contado a ela… que Naraku ia usar Sarah para criar discórdia entre vocês, mas você simplesmente me ignorou.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio e Inuyasha, juntamente a ele, olhou para o final do corredor onde vinham Sango e Kikyou, a ultima, extremamente irritada e ignorando o que quer que fosse pronunciado pela primeira, a mostrar-se em desespero. Kikyou parou diante de Sesshoumaru e acertou-lhe uma tapa na cara, chamando a atenção de alguns que trabalhavam no andar.

# Onde diabos você estava? – perguntou, respirando de forma ofegante. – Já é a segunda vez que desaparece sem dizer nada! Acaso se acha bom o suficiente para não enfrentar essa espécie de problemas? – o encarou, seus olhos ficando vermelhos por causa da vontade de chorar. – Não fique apenas me encarando, Sesshoumaru! – pediu. – Me diga longo a maldita verdade… onde você estava? Na casa de sua amante? Se acha que é melhor ficar com ela, por que simplesmente não anula nosso casamento e a transforma em sua companheira?

# Você quer a verdade, Kikyou? – ele perguntou em tom, que assustou, até mesmo, sua mulher, a tentar não deixar tal sentimento evidente. – Você vai ter sua verdade, Kikyou! – pegou-a pelo braço e começou a puxá-la sem cuidado pelo corredor.

Sango cobriu a boca com a mão e encarou Inuyasha, como se esperasse que ele se levantasse e impedisse o irmão de machucar a mulher. O Hanyou, no entanto, apenas suspirou e negou com a cabeça, enquanto se colocava, cuidadosamente, de pé, para não acabar abrindo seus ferimentos.

# Não se preocupe… Ele não vai matá-la! – disse, dando alguns passos à frente. – Fique aqui caso Miroku chegue com novidades. – avançou, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Sesshoumaru e a mulher.

O Youkai abriu a porta de um cômodo que se encontrava vazio e empurrou Kikyou para dentro dele, fechando a porta a suas costas.

# Você vai ter sua verdade. – Kikyou corrigiu sua postura e encarou o marido. – Mas antes eu quero respostas suas!

# Pois bem… - falou num suspiro. – Se é isso que você quer… vai ter!

XXXX

Naraku ergueu os olhos ao ver as mãos pousarem de forma violenta sobre sua mesa, sorrindo de forma cínica para Kagura, a respirar de forma ofegante, demonstrando o ódio que sentia por ele, naquele momento. Encostou-se melhor em sua poltrona, desistindo da leitura dos papéis a sua frente, e encarou a Youkai que fora criada a partir de um pedaço de seu corpo.

# Por que diabos gosta de fazer essa espécie de coisa, Naraku? – questionou, entre dentes. – Seus Youkais invadiram meu apartamento novamente… e disseram ser ordens suas me violentarem.

Naraku apenas riu, analisando os curativos espalhados pelo corpo dela, observando que, ao menos uma vez, os Youkais que trabalhavam para ela, haviam feito algo corretamente e sem erros. Ficou de pé, ignorando-a e pegou uma taça, para enchê-la com o liquido vermelho que existia dentro de uma garrafa de vidro.

# Se eles não o tivesse feito de verdade, querida Kagura… - tomou um lento gole de sua bebida. – Sesshoumaru desconfiaria. – sorriu, analisando o liquido. – Acaso tenha esquecido, seu amado Youkai é capaz de sentir se uma mulher foi ou não tocada por outro homem. – a encarou. – E encare isso como sendo um castigo por seu comportamento indevido nesses últimos dias, querida Kagura.

A Youkai estreitou os olhos enquanto ele tornava a se sentar, sorrindo de forma estranha ao notar que os ferimentos causados por Kagome ainda existiam em seu braço. E Naraku notou isso, uma vez que notou que os olhos dela caíram sobre eles.

# Fiquei sabendo que seu plano de recuperar Kagome e Sango falhou… - disse debochadamente, dando as costas para ele. – Conseguiu a cientista, mas não quem você queria… e, pelo jeito, a falta de Kagome e o fato de ela estar completamente desprendida de você está começando a enfraquecê-lo. Acaso teme que ela venha aqui e lhe mate durante a noite?

# Kagome pode vir me matar durante a noite, Kagura… mas antes que ela faça isso, eu te mato! – falou, mostrando sua irritação.

Kagura apenas o encarou com superioridade antes de voltar a olhar para frente, saindo do escritório, sentindo seu corpo doer violentamente, mas feliz.

XXXX

Kikyou respirou profundamente e sentou na cadeira a sua frente pensando em como deveria começar a dizer o que ele gostaria de saber. Sesshoumaru trancara a porta a suas costas, encostando-se a ela, como se quisesse impedir que alguém tentasse atrapalhá-los ou que ela fugisse.

Abaixou a cabeça e começou a brincar com os dedos.

# Aos dezessete anos, eu comecei a sair com um garoto da minha escola, papai não gostou de saber muito de descobrir a respeito disso. Por vezes brigamos por causa disso e por vezes acabei apanhando. Não entendia a razão, mas papai o queria bem longe de mim… e como vocês puderam ver… Kagome embora gostasse dele, achava que eu deveria me afastar. – mordeu os lábios. – Mas não me afastei… e repentinamente… ele simplesmente parou de aparecer. Mas não me importei muito… achei que ele havia se cansado de ser expulso da minha casa.

A morena pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, deixando um momento para que ele lhe fizesse perguntas a respeito daquela revelação. E como estas não vieram, tornou a abaixar a cabeça, pensando em como poderia continuar, uma vez que detestava falar a respeito daquele passado.

# Depois de um tempo, ao ouvir uma briga de minha mãe com papai, acabei por descobrir que ele o havia mandado matá-lo. – falou em voz baixa. – Brigamos por causa disso, depois paramos de nos falar, e teria ido embora de casa se Kagome não tivesse me pedido para ficar com ela. – encarou o marido. – Depois deste dia, papai e mamãe passaram a brigar com extrema freqüência. Discutiam durante a noite, como viram nas lembranças de Kagome, e até mesmo durante o dia. Fazia de tudo para Kagome não os escutar, uma vez que ela ficava nervosa e sempre quebrava algo para chamar a atenção deles e interromper a briga. Mas não fui bem sucedida nesta tarefa.

Suspirou, se lembrando das memórias de Kagome.

# Passei a treinar mais e Kagome foi ficando cada vez mais estranha. Mas eu achava que era coisa da idade… Até que aconteceu aquele acidente que matou Marina. Kagome se culpou durante semanas, embora fosse provado que a culpa era do padrasto dela. Por causa disso, mamãe teve de tirá-la da escola. – sorriu fracamente. – Kagome passou a dizer coisas estranhas… foi ficando sozinha… apenas conversava direito com Inuyasha.

# Que tipo de coisas ela dizia? – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

# Que, embora gostasse de Inuyasha, não iria se casar com ele e nem com nenhum outro homem. Certa vez, me pediu para não detestar nossos pais, mesmo que eles cometessem um erro terrível. – pegou o ar com força pelos lábios. – Pessoas estranhas passavam a freqüentar nossa casa. Vez ou outra, enquanto estava com Kagome, notava que estava sendo observada por alguém. E então… um dia… Kagome desapareceu… Papai e mamãe, a principio, acharam que havia sido Inuyasha que se esquecera de levá-la para casa. Quando Inuyasha disse que ela não estava com ele, mamãe entrou em pânico.

Olhou para a janela do quarto, observando a paisagem no exterior.

# Mas, depois de um tempo, papai se conformou, juntamente a ela. Ficavam cochichando pelos cantos e, quando fazia perguntas, eles apenas me mandavam não me intrometer e fazer qualquer outra coisa. – sorriu fracamente. – Certa vez, estava voltado da escola e encontrei-me com Sango… ela disse que sabia onde Kagome estava e eu a segui. Acabamos em uma espécie de depósito… Lá encontrei Kagome, ao lado de um homem de olhos vermelhos, o mesmo homem que vivia nos vigiando. Foi dita muita coisa aquela noite. Kagome e eu acabamos lutando… e ela me venceu. Naraku usou aquela pulseira inibidora para me enfraquecer… entretanto, de alguma maneira, ela também sugou minha energia para ele.

Os olhos de Kikyou se encheram de lágrimas e ela mordeu os lábios enquanto os fechava, se lembrando daquela noite.

# Naraku me imobilizou… e enquanto me violentava… - engoliu seco, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pela sua face. – Me pediu para agradecer meus pais por ter o presenteado com Kagome. Disse que me queria… mas viu que ela, como mais nova, era melhor para ele. – respirou profundamente, passando a mão no rosto, enquanto tentava parar de chorar. – Voltei para casa, sem metade das minhas forças… por que uma Miko quando entrega seu corpo a um homem tem seus poderes reduzidos. – abaixou a cabeça. – Naquela noite, tive uma briga séria com meus pais. Contei o que havia acontecido e perguntei se era verdade o que havia sido me dito. – fechou os punhos sobre a roupa. – E eles confirmaram… Disseram que haviam se envolvido com problemas e poderiam ser presos por isso. Naraku apareceu oferecendo-lhes ajuda e solução, em troca de algo. E se eles não conseguissem quitar essa divida, ele queria Kagome quando ela completasse doze anos… - fechou os olhos. – E eles aceitaram…

Sesshoumaru encontrava-se inexpressivo, provavelmente em choque por descobrir, que a esposa, assim como Kagome e Sango, também havia sido vítima de Naraku.

# Como Naraku sabia sobre seus poderes? – quis saber, recuperando-se do choque, e Kikyou sorriu, limpando as lágrimas.

# Meu namorado… aquele que meu pai mandou matar. – abaixou a cabeça e a ergueu, piscando repetidas vezes. – Ele não estava completamente morto… e, enfurecido com a atitude de meu pai, fez um pacto com alguns Youkais, se transformando em Naraku! – respondeu. – Ele me contou isso… riu enquanto diziam que meus pais haviam criado sua própria perdição. E isso… é tudo o que sei! Não sei por que ele escolheu Kagome ao invés de mim!

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça, enterrando as mãos no bolso de sua calça, sem saber exatamente o que dizer a ela. Tornou a encará-la e notou que, agora, quem desejava explicações era ela e deveria dá-las.

# Antes de conhecer você, eu me envolvi com uma outra mulher… - iniciou sem encarar a esposa. – Tivemos um longo romance… - fixou os olhos dourados em Kikyou. – E ela acabou por engravidar… Ela teve uma filha minha… é para a casa dela onde vou, quando desapareço e era lá onde estava durante o ataque de hoje! Mas, ao contrário do que pensa… ela não é minha amante. Kagura é apenas a mãe de uma filha.

Kikyou abriu a boca, incapaz de falar, não acreditando no fato de Sesshoumaru ter uma filha com outra mulher. Uniu os lábios, desviando os olhos dos dele.

# E você nunca me contou isso, por que…? - perguntou, ficando de pé. – Todos nós temos segredos Sesshoumaru, mas omiti meu passado de você por ter vergonha dele, por odiar me lembrar que meus pais foram fracos o suficiente para, em troca da vida e de dinheiro, entregarem sua filha a um homem que a destruiu em todos os sentidos. – respirou profundamente. – E qual é a sua desculpa? Acaso sente vergonha de sua filha? Não se deve esconder um filho… - recuou um passo, passando a mão direita no rosto. – Vou para casa… - abriu a porta, encontrando Inuyasha. – Pode me levar para casa, Inuyasha?

O Hanyou olhou para o irmão mais velho e realizou um gesto positivo com a cabeça, a acompanhando até o carro, decidido a conversar com ele, assim que pudesse.

# Está se sentindo bem? – quis saber o Hanyou, quando estacionou o carro diante da mansão, quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

# Sim Inuyasha, só preciso de um pouco de descanso. – disse, sorrindo fracamente. - Foi muita coisa em menos de vinte e quatro horas… - deitou a cabeça no próprio ombro. – Achei que ficaria tranqüila… Até um tempo atrás, desejava que fosse qualquer coisa, menos que ele saísse com tanta freqüência para ver sua amante. – começou. – Pensei que ficaria aliviada… mas estou longe disso…

# Por que?

# Não ache que estou condenando seu irmão por isso, Inuyasha. – disse, o encarando por alguns segundos, antes de voltar os olhos para sua casa. – Ele tinha seus segredos e eu os meus, embora acredite que ele não deveria ter escondido sua filha de mim. Uma criança não é para ser escondida. – suspirou. – Acho que o que sinto no momento é ciúmes! Eu não posso engravidar. – sorriu para Inuyasha, de forma depressiva. – E eu queria tanto…

# O que há de errado?

# Nada do qual valha a pena falar agora. – respondeu, com o olhar baixo, mas ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Inuyasha, enquanto abria a porta para sair do carro. – Obrigada por me trazer Inuyasha. – fechou a porta e afastou-se sem esperar mais nada.

O Hanyou voltou os olhos para frente, sem realmente ver o que havia ali, enquanto pensava em tudo o que havia escutado e no que Kikyou havia acabado de lhe revelar. Sacudiu-se mentalmente e ligou o carro, ainda tinha de ir ver Kagome antes de voltar para casa.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru olhava a morena deitada na cama de hospital, pensando a respeito do que Kikyou havia lhe dito ao fato de seus pais terem dado Kagome a Naraku em troca de alguma espécie de ajuda ou favor. Encarava a moça, a parecer uma criança, pensando como um corpo tão frágil como o dela era capaz de abrigar tanto poder. Vira o que ela era capaz de fazer, em uma das poucas câmeras que não foram destruídas pelo poder de Kagome.

A única que não havia sido destruída, mas também não havia sido encontrada, era a fita da câmera que ficava no andar de Ayame, não lhes deixando pista do que realmente tinha acontecido com a cientista. No local, não havia cheiro algum alheio ao da cientista, os deixando na mesma situação dos assassinatos cometidos por Kagome e Sango.

Passou a mão no rosto, demonstrando que, mesmo sendo um Youkai, estava esgotado e necessitava de uma boa noite de sono. Mas talvez fosse melhor ir dormir na casa de seu irmão ou em um dos quartos da SSJ àquela noite, pois acreditava que Kikyou não desejava ver-lhe naquele momento.

Mas agora, só lhe restava saber o que iria acontecer com Sarah e porque Naraku havia mandado levar a menina e, em seguida, voltarem a casa de Kagura para violentá-la. Se teria sido apenas para mantê-lo longe durante os momentos críticos ou se havia algo mais que isso.

Respirou profundamente e, só então, pôde perceber que o cheiro de Kagome havia mudado, quase se assemelhando ao que ela possuía antes de desaparecer.

Girou no mesmo lugar, mas cessou o movimento ao sentir uma mão fechar-se ao redor de seu punho. Virou o rosto para encontrar Kagome com os olhos abertos, o encarando de forma estranha. Abaixou seu olhar para a mão dela e sentiu um calafrio estranho percorrer-lhe a espinha, ao notar que havia uma energia rósea ao redor dela, o queimando e imobilizando.

# Sesshoumaru…

# Mas o que…? – questionou, pois, no momento seguinte, não se encontrava mais no quarto hospitalar, e sim parado no meio do quarto que pertencera a Kagome, na mansão Higurashi.

Olhou para todo o local ao seu redor, estreitando os olhos quando a menina de doze anos entrou correndo no quarto, usando um uniforme escolar. Colocou a mochila na poltrona, abrindo a caixinha de jóias, para retirar uma pequena chave lá de dentro, a girando na fechadura de uma das gavetas de sua estante.

Franziu o cenho ao observá-la retirar de seu interior o mesmo caderno que fora visto com ela durante a regressão. Seguiu-a com os olhos, a assistindo retirar uma das gavetas de seu armário, passando a mesma chave em uma porta que havia embutida no chão. Ela guardou o caderno lá dentro e o lacrou novamente com a chave, antes de recolocar a gaveta no lugar. E antes de tudo a sua volta desaparecer, a viu guardar a chave em sua caixinha de jóias.

Pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, sentindo que o instrumento vital havia fugido de seus pulmões. Afastou-se da cama e olhou para a cunhada, que mantinha os olhos cerrados em seu sono. Ergueu a mão, aonde fora tocado, e tornou a abaixá-la ao notar que a marca de queimadura, causada pelo poder de Kagome, não existia mais.

O que significara aquilo?

XXXXxxxxXXXX

_Parou a caminhada, encarando seriamente a criança parada à sua frente a lhe estender um pequeno pedaço de papel. O pegou e, assistindo a menina de cinco anos afastar-se, o abriu, arregalando os olhos em surpresa ao ler o que ali havia escrito._

_Vasculhou todo o local ao seu redor, com os olhos, os pousando sobre a menina de longos cabelos negros, presos em um perfeito rabo de cavalo, que se encontrava encostada à parede sorrindo-lhe de forma suspeita. Tornou a ler os dizeres do papel e ao erguer a cabeça, notou que ela não se encontrava mais naquele local e que avançava por entre a multidão de forma lenta. E, ignorando o fato de que deveria ir direto para casa assim que saísse da escola, a seguiu._

_Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo permaneceu a andar, mas parou, ao entrar em um depósito abandonado, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem ao ver, diante de si e sentada em uma das milhares de caixas empilhadas diante da parede oposta a porta, sua irmã mais nova._

_Kagome usava um vestido curto e de cor negra. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e seus olhos encontravam-se fixos, mas não viam,a irmã mais velha, que aos poucos se aproximava, desejando tocá-la._

_# Não faria isso se fosse você, Kikyou!_

_Ouviu a voz e parou, virando-se para o lado, onde surgia o homem de cabelos negros que passara a misteriosamente lhe seguir, acompanhado de uma mulher de olhos vermelhos e a menina que a guiara até aquele local._

_# Vamos dizer que sua irmã… hoje não está sendo ela mesma. – ele parou a sua frente, sorrindo de forma maquiavélica, enquanto a encarava de cima a baixo. – Permita-me a honra de me apresentar… - fez uma reverência. – Sou Naraku… - sorriu. – Aquele quem mandou pegar sua irmã._

_# E que esteve nos seguindo! – concluiu, o encarando e tomando cuidado com as duas que o acompanhava._

_# Sim! – sorriu satisfeito._

_Fez um gesto com a cabeça e as duas foram para o lado de Kikyou, certificando-se de que ela não atacaria, e parou ao lado de Kagome, segurando-lhe o queixo para fazê-la o olhar, antes de beijá-la nos lábios._

_# Sabia que sua irmã é uma preciosidade. – deslizou o dedo pelo ombro dela até chegar ao colo que estava descoberto, sentindo a respiração dela. – Tive de tomá-la para mim e espero que compreenda isso. – sorriu para Kikyou. – Mas você deve estar querendo saber por que eu te trouxe até aqui! – ajeitou a postura. – Queria lhe mostrar que sua irmãzinha está bem… e dizer para você… que… eu também estou bem!_

_Kikyou franziu o cenho, não compreendendo aquelas palavras. Entretanto, também não procurou entendê-las, enquanto erguia uma barreira ao seu redor, atirando as duas mulheres para longe de si. Materializou um arco e uma flecha em suas mãos e o apontou para Naraku, não aguardando muito tempo, para soltá-la o atingindo no peito. Porém, ao contrário do que desejava que acontecesse, a flecha, ao invés de explodir o corpo do Youkai, aparentemente havia sido absorvida por ele._

_Mesmo surpresa, armou outra flecha, tentando entender por que tal coisa havia acontecido._

_O Youkai realizou um gesto com a cabeça e enterrou a mão no bolso da calça, enquanto Kagome se colocava de pé, e parava ao seu lado como se aguardasse alguma ordem dele. E assim que ele realizou um fraco gesto positivo, ela sorriu. Dando um tapa no ar, com as costas da mão, a morena rompeu a barreira ao redor da irmã._

_Estendeu a mão em sua direção e seu arco foi atraído por ela e assim que tocaram a palma de sua mão, ela a fechou, quebrando-o em milhares de partículas e, antes que Kikyou pudesse reagir novamente, Kagome a atirou, sem tocá-la, contra a parede. E, naquele momento, iniciou-se uma pequena batalha entre as duas irmãs. Batalha onde Kikyou, na maior parte das vezes, apenas se defendia dos ataques de Kagome._

_Sentindo que estava preste a perder, Kikyou ajeitou a postura e estendeu o braço esquerdo, com a mão aberta apontada para Kagome. Ela foi envolta por uma energia azul perolada e, do chão sob Kagome, surgiram cordas, que a enlaçaram pelos punhos e calcanhares, a imobilizando. O corpo da mais jovem foi envolto por uma energia azul e, a partir daquele momento, as duas energias começaram a se confrontar._

_Naraku sorriu ainda mais quando a energia de Kagome conseguiu ultrapassar a de Kikyou, ocasionando uma explosão que atirou Kikyou e Kagome, violentamente, contra paredes opostas. Kagome desmaiou imediatamente e Kikyou escorregou lentamente pela parede, até cair sentada no chão. Filetes de energia passavam por todo seu corpo, como se ela houvesse entrado em curto e sua respiração era ofegante._

_Naraku ajoelhou-se diante de Kikyou._

_# Já? – perguntou debochadamente, se levantando e a erguendo junto consigo. – Não pensava que era tão fraca a ponto de já se sobrecarregar apenas com essa pequena carga. – riu. – E não deveria tentar me atacar novamente enquanto sua irmã está ao meu lado, Kikyou! – disse, satisfeito, abaixando a cabeça para poder beijar-lhe o pescoço. – Como pode ver… ela é três vezes mais forte que você… embora não tenha sido treinada._

_Kikyou ficou sem ar, enquanto uma nevoa roxa envolvia seu corpo e o de Naraku e, aos poucos, foi sentindo suas forças irem se esvaindo. Em seu punho, havia um bracelete e Naraku havia lhe deixado os braços livres, para ocupar-se com o trabalho de desabotoar-lhe a blusa do uniforme escolar._

_Tentou afastá-lo, mas foi incapaz de fazê-lo. E, por esta razão, não pôde evitar o momento que se seguiu, fazendo de Naraku o primeiro homem de sua vida. Fechou os olhos, sentindo todos os músculos de seu copo doerem, enquanto tentava evitar que as lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos._

_# Vou lhe contar um segredo, Kikyou! – murmurou no ouvido dela, sem desfazer o contato entre eles. – Se lembra de seu namorado… que seu pai mandou matar? – sorriu. – Ele não morreu… Sobreviveu e em sua agonia fez um pacto com Youkais… dando vida a mim._

_Ela arregalou os olhos, não acreditando, deixando-se escorregar pela parede completamente sem forças, enquanto lágrimas, finalmente, escorriam por seu rosto. Abraçou-se incapaz de erguer a cabeça, sentindo-se morta._

_# E Kikyou… Agradeça a seus pais por mim! – ela o encarou sem entender. – Não seqüestrei sua irmã sem mais nem menos… - sorriu. – Eles me deram ela, em troca da liberdade e da própria vida. Deram-me sua irmã de presente para não acabarem na prisão._

_# É mentira! – sussurrou._

_# Não, querida Kikyou… é a mais pura verdade! – abraçou Kagome pela cintura e Kikyou pode ver que seus olhos estavam completamente enegrecidos, como se ela não estivesse mais viva. – Pergunte a eles… se desejar! – riu. – E Kikyou… Tenho que lhe avisar que não terá mais seus poderes de Miko de hoje em diante… pelo menos, não como antes… - riu alto enquanto desaparecia juntamente a Kagome, deixando-a sozinha em seu sofrimento._


	27. Diário

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Diário**

\Capítulo Vinte e Seis\

.

_Kikyou desceu as escadas lentamente, observando seus pais entrarem em casa conversando a respeito de algo. Os cabelos da morena estavam molhados, pois havia acabado de tomar banho, tentando se livrar da sensação de estar suja por ter sido tocada daquela maneira pelo mesmo homem por quem havia se apaixonado um dia e que agora estava com sua irmã caçula._

_Seus pais se silenciaram ao notarem sua presença e a encararam horrorizados com sua aparência, a usar um vestido branco de seda._

_# O que houve Kikyou? – questionou sua mãe, notando que ela havia chorado, enquanto se aproximava dela. – Por que esteve chorando? – ela recuou quando sua mãe ergueu a mão para poder tocá-la._

_# Vocês conhecem alguém chamado Naraku? – ela perguntou, assistindo a expressão dos pais mudarem, se tornando quase desesperadas. – Vocês sabiam que ele era Hitomi Kajawaki… aquele que o Senhor mandou matar? – ela indicou o pai com a cabeça. – Você sabia que Hitomi não morreu e, com ódio do senhor, fez um pacto com Youkais… transformando-se em Naraku? – sua voz, embora em tom inalterado, havia ódio._

_Kikyou terminou de descer as escadas, observando os pais trocarem olhares significativos e preocupados._

_# Kikyou, entenda…_

_# Sabia que ele veio me procurar hoje? – interrompeu a mãe, afastando-se dela como se tivesse nojo de seu toque. – Armou uma armadilha para mim… Contou-me tudo… disse que fez um acordo com vocês e que, em troca, vocês deram Kagome a ele… É verdade? - uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos dela, ao silêncio deles. – Respondam? – gritou. – Como vocês puderam fazer isso? – quis saber, percebendo que a falta de resposta significava que o vilão não mentira._

_# Nós nos envolvemos em problemas… Naraku apareceu e nos ofereceu ajuda! Se ele não tivesse feito algo estaríamos mortos ou presos._

_# E por causa do medo da morte e de irem para cadeia, vocês entregaram Kagome a ele? – os encarou, não acreditando. – Vocês entregaram sua filha, uma criança inocente, para ser torturada por um Youkai, por que não queriam morrer?_

_# Não é tão simples assim… - disse a mãe, desesperada com a situação, enquanto seu marido a segurava pelo ombro em silêncio._

_# Claro que é simples! – quase gritou, movendo-se no mesmo lugar, sem desejar encará-lo naquele momento. – Deveriam ter se negado! Morressem e fossem presos, mas não entregassem sua filha a um assassino que está a destruindo! Kagome os amava e olha o que fizeram a ela… Desgraçaram a vida dela! Transformaram-na em uma marionete._

_# Você viu Kagome? – perguntou, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos._

_# Sim! – disse irritada. – Ela me atacou! Naraku está a controlando… colocou-a contra mim, porque vocês foram covardes! – ela respirou profundamente. – Vocês sabiam que ela tem poder de Miko? Vocês sabiam que cometeram o maior erro de sua vida ao entregar Kagome a ele? Vocês sabiam que ele se aproveitou dos poderes dela e me violentou, tomando a minha dignidade e poder?_

_Sua mãe soltou um gritinho assustado e começou a chorar de forma compulsiva ao ouvir estas palavras. Seu pai continuava inexpressivo, enquanto a segurava com força, e quando Kikyou ia tornar a falar, ele lhe interrompeu, soltando a mulher, sentada no sofá, para se aproximar da filha._

_# Você não sabe da metade das coisas que passamos para cuidar de vocês duas. – falou. – Por causa disso acabamos nos metendo em problemas…_

_# Está nos culpando por uma irresponsabilidade sua? – Kikyou mostrou-se incrédula, enquanto seus olhos viajavam desde seu pai até sua mãe e novamente até seu pai. – Você está se ouvindo neste momento? Está culpando a mim e a Kagome por uma desgraça que é culpa unicamente sua! – apontou-lhe o dedo. – Muitos pais criam seus filhos e não se metem em problemas… por que vocês… que vem de uma família com posses não o conseguiram fazer?_

_# Nos envolvemos com quem não devia… - murmurou a mãe. – Naraku se livrou dele… se não tivesse feito estaríamos mortos ou presos no momento._

_# Que fosse! Mas não deveria ter entregado sua filha a um assassino! – gritou Kikyou, fazendo a mãe chorar ainda mais._

_# Naraku queria Kagome de qualquer jeito… Se nós morrêssemos ou fossemos detidos, ele a conseguiria do mesmo modo. – o Senhor Higurashi pronunciou._

_# Mas pelo menos vocês teriam tentado protegê-la! – gritou, sobressaltando os dois. – Vocês não deveriam ter sido pais… Você deveria ter sido impedida de ser mãe! – condenou a mulher, enquanto derramava as lágrimas por se lembrar pelo que passara. – Há tantas pessoas que dariam a vida por seus filhos, mas não o podem ter. Por que vocês que entregam seus filhos em troca da vida, foram capazes de tê-los? – negou levemente com a cabeça. – Eu os odeio por isso… e imagino que Kagome enquanto sofre… também está odiando vocês. – respirou fundo._

_# Mas, e você meu bem? – sua mãe se levantou, ainda chorando. – O que ele te fez…?_

_# Não se aproxime de mim! - recuou um passo, evitando o toque da mãe. – Ele me violentou… Perdi mais da metade de meus poderes espirituais com isso… como deve saber! – falou lentamente. – Mas isso… não deve preocupá-los. – Kikyou deu as costas para eles e caminhou até a porta, a abrindo._

_# Aonde você vai a essa hora, Kikyou? – questionou o pai._

_# Acaso lhe preocupa o que pode acontecer comigo, papai? – o encarou, com desprezo. – Não se preocupe, papai. O pior que podia acontecer… já aconteceu! – e assim, saiu._

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Sesshoumaru entrou na mansão e fechou a porta a suas costas, olhando todo o local ao seu redor. Subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, notando que a esposa já havia dormido. Pegou roupas limpas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um rápido banho.

Passou um longo tempo ali, pensando no que havia visto quando Kagome o tocara. E decidido, saiu do banheiro, pegando o molho de chaves que Kikyou guardava dentro de uma gaveta, antes de sair do quarto e caminhar até o final do corredor, onde se encontrava a porta do quarto da pequena Higurashi.

Pegou a pequena chave que tinha um pequeno coração e a colocou na fechadura para girá-la e abrir a porta. Entrou no cômodo infantil e trancou-se lá dentro para evitar ser incomodado. Caminhou pelo cômodo, parando diante da penteadeira, olhando para a gaveta que possuía uma fechadura e de onde a menina retirara o diário.

Abriu a caixinha de jóias e retirou de lá a chave que a vira esconder. Surpreendeu-se com o fato de não terem encontrado nada suspeito ali quando procuraram algo que ajudasse na solução do seqüestro de Kagome. Afinal, aquela chave parecia um dos diversos brincos que estavam lá dentro.

Refez o caminho feito por Kagome e retirou a gaveta do lugar, encontrando o pequeno alçapão que havia ali. Colocou a chave onde devia e a girou, ouvindo o som do destravar de uma tranca que não é utilizada há anos. Abriu a tampa e encontrou ali, e sem qualquer espécie de poeira, o caderno que Kagome escrevia. O pegou e permaneceu ali mesmo, sentado no chão, prestando atenção nos movimentos do próprio quarto. Atento se Kikyou despertara ou continuava a dormir.

Viu a capa do caderno e o abriu, podendo ler o que estava escrito caprichosamente na primeira página, logo embaixo do nome Kagome Higurashi.

_"Coisas que vejo… sei… e faço!"_

Virou a próxima página e começou a ler os dizeres, que eram devidamente marcados com o dia, mês e ano em que acontecia. Desta maneira, percebeu que as anotações começaram quando ela tinha dez anos e os dias em que eram escritas não eram contínuos, chegavam a ter intervalos grandes entre eles.

_"Meus ferimentos saram sem eu perceber e de forma estranhamente rápida. Muitas vezes me machuco, mas nada acontece… Hoje uma mulher apareceu em meus sonhos e disse para não ter medo… mudanças irão acontecer, mas eu não precisava ter medo delas. E, embora não a conhecesse, acredito nela…"_

Franziu o cenho e virou para outra página.

_"Mamãe e papai saíram para resolver alguns assuntos e Kikyou estava na faculdade. Cheguei em casa mais cedo, sem poder ir para a casa de Inuyasha, que estava ocupado com seu trabalho. Fui preparar algo para comer e sem querer acabei por queimar minha mão. Mas a dor não veio, apenas fiquei assistindo enquanto minha pele se regenerava."_

_"Hoje passei o dia perguntando que pecado cometi… Sinto dor por todo o meu corpo… Sinto que alguém está tentando me controlar e muitas vezes sinto ódio. Por que está me fazendo sentir tais coisas, Kami? Acaso estou pecando por querer ficar perto de quem realmente posso confiar?"_

_"Vejo-me de pé no meio de um cemitério… flores de sakura, vindas de algum lugar inexistente, caem do céu, enquanto uma leve brisa sopra. Uso um vestido negro e sinto vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas que já não mais existem, não vêem. Sinto uma mão tocar-me a cintura e olho para o homem de olhos vermelhos a sorrir-me de forma tranqüilizadora e, ao mesmo tempo, assustadora. Volto a encarar as lápides a minha frente, onde haviam o nome de meus pais, Kikyou e até mesmo de Inuyasha… enquanto o ouço dizer 'você quis que assim fosse meu bem… portanto não chore' O que posso fazer para que isto passe? Não gosto do que tenho…"_

Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça fixando os olhos na fotografia onde Kagome estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço, sorrindo para quem tirara a foto. E tornou a abaixá-la, para ler mais algumas coisas que havia escritas no caderno.

_"Chorei… Hoje vi a morte de uma família. Não era a minha… mas o desespero de alguém me invadiu o peito enquanto via a festa transformar-se em um campo de batalha. Os pais foram os primeiros a se ir, desejando que os filhos fossem salvos, entretanto, senti que seus desejos não puderam ser cumpridos. Seus filhos caíram nos braços inimigos… e em breve… apenas um restará."_

Franziu o cenho. Se não estivesse enganado, aquela era a família de Sango, que havia sido atacada e exterminada durante a festa de seu filho mais jovem. E pela data no diário, Kagome havia escrito aquilo dois dias antes da família ser exterminada e Sango acabar nas mãos de Naraku. Como ela sabia a respeito daquilo?

_"Hoje Kikyou se casou… foi uma cerimônia linda, embora tenha sido um tanto triste. Vejo sua alegria em seus lábios enquanto sorri, mas seus olhos estão cobertos pela tristeza da solidão ocasionada pela perda. Sorrio para ela, mas ela não me vê enquanto abandona a igreja ao lado daquele que lhe fez amar. Seus olhos dourados e frios satisfeitos encarando o irmão mais novo e também padrinho, antes de virar-se e novamente beijá-la nos lábios. Sabe… fico feliz por saber que Kikyou irá se casar… que terá alguém para cuidar dela quando todos partirem… Afinal, se ele é irmão de Inuyasha… deve ser uma pessoa boa…"_

Sesshoumaru releu por três vezes aquele pedaço, não acreditando. Afinal, como Kagome saberia, naquela época, que ele e Kikyou acabariam se casando? Como aquela menina era capaz de ver tantas coisas? Podia ver que ela já tinha conhecimento de uma parte de seus poderes, mas o que significava aquilo?

_"Midoriku disse que já começou… E posso sentir isso também. Está aumentando cada vez mais. Sem querer, acabo destruindo alguns objetos da casa enquanto meus pais brigam. Um dos vasos mais caros da casa voou contra a parede quando desejei. E na minha escola… ela aparece me observando… sei que não o deseja, mas o faz… mesmo não sendo aluna… surge ali e consegue fingir por entre eles."_

_"Tenho mais poderes que Kikyou… mas mesmo assim minha mãe quer que ela continue a treinar enquanto eu fico sem fazer nada. Não estou reclamando… quero que Kikyou continue treinando… mas acredito que se treinasse com ela… conseguiríamos nos fortalecer juntas… e talvez o que está preste a acontecer não se realizasse… Sabe… às vezes acho… que aquele que aparece em meus sonhos tem razão ao dizer que meus pais não se preocupam comigo… e, por esta razão, decidiram me entregar a ele em troca da própria vida. Gostaria de saber o que fiz de errado para meus pais desejarem meu sofrimento…"_

Sesshoumaru abaixou o caderno, não acreditando naquilo, enquanto percebia que a tinta havia sido borrada em diversos pontos, pelo que deveria ser lágrimas. Não acreditava que ela sabia da traição de seus pais e agia com naturalidade diante dos outros. Talvez, a menina Higurashi, como seu irmão sempre dissera, era mais adulta que qualquer outra pessoa.

_"Mais uma vez ele apareceu em meus sonhos… atormenta-me durante aqueles a me dizerem meu dia… Penso em contar a mamãe… mas, ultimamente, diz-me coisas estranhas e me assusta… Quanto a Kikyou… não desejo preocupá-la com meus problemas… Meu pai… ignorar-me-ia e mandaria tirar pensamentos estranhos da cabeça… Creio que em breve minha família perderá noção de meu paradeiro e, ao lado de quem amo, me enterrará, embora ainda respire… Tenho certeza que a causa… serão meus poderes a aumentarem estranhamente… hoje… consegui ocultar minha energia e ficar invisível…"_

_"Midoriku me disse para ter calma… Falou que meus pais não sabem o que acontece comigo. Diz que devo lhes contar o que acontece… mas acredito que não. Mamãe passou a dizer que eu sou especial enquanto me pede para prometer que jamais passaria a odiá-la, antes de me abraçar e começar a chorar. Tais coisas me assustam… mas sei do que se trata… sei que em breve… eles cumprirão, mesmo sem desejar… o que prometeram."_

_"Midoriku veio me ver hoje… Disse que eu não precisava temer, pois tudo daria certo no final. Já é a quinta vez que isso acontece! Mas fico feliz por isso… Ela me conta histórias e vela meu sono, enquanto tenta me tranqüilizar por causa de uma briga de meus pais… Ela diz que é natural duas pessoas que se amam brigar de vez em quando… sei que é verdade… mas acredito que meus pais já começaram a brigar… por passarem a se odiar por causa do medo pelo que está por vir…"_

_"Queria que Inuyasha não tivesse a profissão que tem. É maravilhoso ajudar os outros desta maneira, mas sinto que isto trará a tristeza e o sangue. Ao mesmo tempo em que parte meu coração a idéia… de que em breve, me tornarei um dos casos dele… ou até mesmo… sua inimiga."_

Ele pulou diversas páginas chegando a última folha, que havia sido coberta por uma folha de papel negro onde as palavras haviam sido escritas em caneta vermelha.

_"Sou o bem e ao mesmo tempo o mal… Sou a luz e a escuridão… Sou a salvação e, ao mesmo tempo, a destruição… Sou a alegria, mas também a tristeza… Sou a harmonia e, ao mesmo tempo, a discórdia… Sou aquela que não deveria ter nascido e, ao mesmo tempo, tem o dever de nascer… Alimento-me de ódio e amor… enquanto se alimentam de meu espírito… O que é a minha existência?"_

Sesshoumaru fechou o caderno e ficou de pé o segurando com força. Ainda desacreditando no que fora lido naquele caderno. Aquilo mostrava que Kagome, desde o inicio, sabia de tudo. Que ao contrário do que imaginavam, ela sabia a respeito de seus poderes, e também, do rumo que tomaria sua vida e a dos outros.

Arrumou a gaveta em seu devido lugar e guardou o caderno por entre suas roupas, e desceu as escadas em direção a saída. Antes de falar com Kikyou, precisava falar com Inuyasha a respeito daquela mulher que, por diversas vezes, fora citada por Kagome.

XXXX

Naraku atravessou as portas metálicas sorrindo para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, sentada diante de um computador digitando algumas coisas e anotando outras em um pedaço de papel. Embora estivesse com uma expressão cansada, não parava de trabalhar, e isso animava Naraku, que pousou uma das taças do liquido vermelho que vivia a beber diante dela, a fazendo interromper seus estudos, para encará-lo sem entender.

# O que é isso? – quis saber, sem tocar a taça.

# Um bom vinho… - disse o Youkai, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado dela. – Já que você está se empenhando tanto para me ajudar… acho que devo deixá-la beber um pouco dele e descansar esta noite.

Ayame encarou a taça e a pegou, entretanto, não a levou aos lábios, simplesmente virou todo o seu conteúdo no chão enquanto observava o sorriso nos lábios de Naraku serem substituídos pela expressão de raiva. Ela largou a taça, que se espatifou no chão, e voltou a digitar e escrever.

# O fato de ter aceitado lhe ajudar não me torna sua amiga, Naraku! – disse seriamente, analisando os gráficos que ela mesma havia feito quando ainda estava na SSJ. – Apenas estou aqui para fazer o que quer… não para ficar tomando vinho com você, como se fossemos ótimos amigos.

O Youkai riu e, em silêncio, abandonou a sala, a deixando sozinha. Ayame olhou para os cacos de vidro e suspirou em frustração, rabiscando a última anotação por tê-la feito de forma errada, e sentindo sede, a ponto de quase se amaldiçoar por ter derrubado o vinho.

_"Necessito que faça algo que contenha os poderes de Kagome"_

Analisou o gráfico e, corrigindo a última anotação que fora feita, suspirou deprimida, recordando-se da conversa de quase cinco horas que tivera com o assassino. Sorriu ironicamente, vendo que Kagome realmente tivera razão ao dizer que Naraku sabia ser bastante convincente, e, mesmo tendo sido avisada anteriormente, não conseguira resistir a ele por muito tempo.

Desde que aceitara trabalhar e fazer o que ele desejava, não comia. Pois, ele o queria o mais depressa o possível e ela tinha de obedecê-lo.

_"Kagome, sendo quem é não conseguiu resistir… imagine você."_ O Youkai fizera questão de realçar aquela afirmação, enquanto discutiam o que ela deveria ou não fazer. Sentira raiva por aquilo, entretanto, sabia que era a mais pura verdade, uma vez que Kagome possuía todo aquele poder.

Apenas gostaria de saber o que Naraku oferecera a Kagome em troca da obediência. Ou se ele apenas havia conseguido a controlar por causa da droga que lhe tomou a autonomia.

_"Você ama Inuyasha, não ama?"_ a voz do Youkai ecoou pela sua cabeça. _"Eu iria fazer com que Kagome acabasse com a vida dele assim que a recuperasse…"_ lembrou-se que ergueu a cabeça, outrora deitada em seus joelhos, observando-o caminhar pelo quarto escuro. _"Se você desejar, posso dá-lo a você…"_ abaixou o olhar, sabendo que se Inuyasha descobrisse a traição, ele iria matá-la. _"Assim que conseguir Kagome… poderei fazer com que ela altere as memórias de Inuyasha, assim como fez a menina Rin Chyo. Desta maneira, você poderá ficar com ele. Inuyasha não se lembrará da existência de Kagome… voltará ao tempo em que amava e namorava você!_" ele sorriu. _"Deixarei vocês dois viverem… e terem seu final feliz longe de Tóquio."_

Sabia que estava sendo egoísta por aceitar aquelas condições. Sabia que Inuyasha jamais a amara, mesmo quando namoravam e ele achava que Kagome realmente estava morta, mas ela gostava dele e, assim como não queria morrer, também não queria vê-lo morto. E se para isso precisava obedecer às ordens de Naraku, assim o faria. De qualquer maneira, ele esquecia tudo depois.

Mordeu os lábios, praguejando mentalmente ao notar que mais outra tentativa falhara.

_"Eu irei lhe ajudar, Naraku…"_ fora o que dissera, após dois minutos de silêncio entre eles. E desta maneira, se colocou de pé parando diante dele. _"mas quero outra coisa além do que me oferece…"_ os olhos vermelhos a encararam intrigados, obviamente se questionando a respeito do que ela poderia querer além do amor de Inuyasha. "_Kouga… Eu quero a cabeça dele…"_ Naraku sorriu satisfeito. "_Sei que prometeu não deixar Kagome matá-lo… mas quem o matará serei eu… E acredito que minha colaboração seja mais importante do que a existência dele."_

Naraku abaixou a cabeça, sem desmanchar seu sorriso.

_"Você é esperta, Ayame…" _foi o que lhe disse ao tornar a encará-la. _"Assim que me entregar o bracelete… entregar-lhe-ei Kouga para que possa matá-lo."_ ele deu de ombros. _"Iria me livrar dele de qualquer maneira…"_

Ayame tornou a digitar e a montar os gráficos se recordando da maneira como Naraku abandonara o cômodo, retornando em seguida, com um dos computadores da SSJ para que ela pudesse trabalhar, sentindo-se em casa.

Respirou profundamente e deixou com que uma única lágrima caísse de seus olhos e escorresse por sua face, para terminar seu trajeto na mesa onde estava o computador.

# Espero que me perdoe por isso, Inuyasha! – sussurrou para si mesma.

XXXX

Inuyasha saiu sonolento de seu quarto, imaginando quem poderia estar tocando sua campainha àquela hora da manhã. Bocejou e abriu a porta, sobressaltando-se ao ver o irmão entrar no apartamento sem nem ao menos falar-lhe. Fechou a porta, colando a testa e girou no mesmo lugar para encarar Sesshoumaru.

# Quem foi Midoriku? – perguntou-lhe antes que pudesse o fazer, o pegando de surpresa.

# Tataravó de Kagome. Ou algo assim… - disse incerto e sem entender o motivo da pergunta. – Mas por que você quer…?

Sesshoumaru abriu o diário de Kagome em uma página qualquer e a mostrou para Inuyasha, que o pegou e leu uma frase, antes de erguer a cabeça e o encarar seriamente.

# O que é isso?

# O diário de Kagome! – respondeu, enterrando a mão no bolso do sobretudo. – Aquele caderno que apareceu nas memórias dela e onde havia apenas contas matemáticas.

# Onde você o encontrou? – perguntou, acompanhando o irmão até o sofá, ainda segurando o diário aberto.

# Vasculhei o quarto dela hoje. – disse, resolvendo ocultar a parte em que a menina lhe mostrara onde poderia encontrá-lo. – O encontrei trancado em uma espécie de cofre, embaixo da última gaveta do armário no quarto dela. – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, sentando-se na frente de Sesshoumaru, e voltando os olhos para o caderno, reconhecendo a letra de Kagome. – Ela cita Midoriku ao menos sete vezes, Inuyasha… Fala que ela a esteve visitando.

# Impossível… Midoriku morreu há anos… - disse, abaixando o olhar para ler o diário.

# Mas ela a cita. – falou o Youkai. – Fala que Midoriku está com ela e pede para ela ter calma. Diz que Midoriku a vai visitar e conta histórias enquanto a faz esquecer das constantes brigas que os pais tinham. – Inuyasha permanecia incrédulo. – Como uma mulher que morreu há anos estava visitando Kagome?

# Kagome me falou dela algumas vezes. Disse que Midoriku foi uma das últimas de sua família a ter o verdadeiro poder de Miko. – falou. – Depois dela, veio Kikyou e, por esta razão, sua mãe vivia pedindo para Kikyou treinar. Mas ela nunca disse nada a respeito de Midoriku visitá-la… Deve ter pensado que eu a chamaria de louca se o fizesse. Mas como ela poderia ver Midoriku? - voltou a ler. – O que mais há escrito aqui?

# O futuro! – Inuyasha o encarou sem entender. – Ai ela fala sobre todas as coisas que aconteceram, Inuyasha. Fala a respeito do meu casamento e de Kikyou… Fala que em breve se tornará uma das pessoas que você vive a perseguir. Que sabe a respeito de sua profissão… E de um homem de olhos vermelhos que diz que a levará embora… Também cita que, em breve, a família dela irá enterrá-la… - Inuyasha abaixa o olhar. – Kagome podia ver o que ia acontecer consigo no futuro, Inuyasha… ela não sabia apenas da existência de seu poder. Ela estava aprendendo a controlá-lo e era capaz de ver o futuro. Por isso, Naraku a escolheu e não Kikyou…

# Então, por que ela não contou para ninguém? – quis saber, mostrando-se frustrado com aquilo. – Ela poderia ter me contado… desta maneira, teríamos trabalhado para impedir que Naraku a pegasse.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, afinal de contas, não entendia a menina Higurashi e talvez jamais chegaria a entendê-la.

# Já disse que não compreendo essa menina, Inuyasha. – pegou o caderno das mãos do irmão. – Vou levar ele comigo para analisar algumas coisas. – Inuyasha concordou. – Assim que terminar, o darei para você ler. – caminhou até a porta. – Vejo você na SSJ. – Inuyasha o acompanhou até a porta. – Teve alguma notícia de Ayame?

# Não… E estou começando a ficar preocupado. – falou. – Tenho certeza que Ayame jamais faria algo para ajudá-lo e nos prejudicar, mas temo que acabe sendo morta por causa disso. Analisando vídeos e mais vídeos para ver se encontro algo, mas simplesmente não há nada. – suspirou. – E Sarah e Kagura?

# Quando deixei Kagura em casa, ela mal falava. Estava completamente ferida e não parava de chorar enquanto olhava com ódio para algum lugar. – respondeu. – Enquanto Sarah… não tenho noticias. E de certa forma… estou começando a me preocupar com isso. Sarah ainda é jovem demais embora seja Youkai. Naraku pode aproveitar-se disso… – encarou Inuyasha com seriedade. – Vou indo… Tchau!

Inuyasha fechou a porta e respirou profundamente. Aparentemente, sua amiga tinha mais segredos para com ele do que ele possuía para com ela.

XXXX

Fazia horas que se encontrava sentado ali, encarando a jovem adormecida e ligada ao eletrocardiograma, ao soro e um pequeno tubo que levava ar através de suas narinas. O caderno infantil e feminino estava depositado cuidadosamente em seu colo.

O quarto onde estava não possuía janelas ou qualquer outro artifício para quem estivesse no exterior visse o que acontecia lá dentro, da mesma forma que, logo que a porta fosse fechada, nada poderia ser ouvido. Fora por esta razão que pedira para transferi-la para aquele quarto ainda aquela madrugada. Assim que ela despertasse, falaria com ela e não desejava ser ouvido ou interrompido.

Observou-a mover os dedos e, em seguida, a face e olhou para as horas que marcava o relógio em seu punho.

# Bom dia, Kagome! – saudou-a, quando os olhos da menina se abriram, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Fico feliz por saber que tenha acordado cedo… assim poderemos conversar sem interrupções. - levantou-se e jogou o diário sobre a cama.

Kagome sentou e olhou inexpressivamente para o objeto, durante alguns segundos, antes de voltar a encarar Sesshoumaru, da mesma maneira.

# Sei que queria eu pegasse seu diário… E também sei que pode falar, Kagome! – continuou seu diálogo, ainda parado diante dela. – Então, por que você não me conta o que tem para contar, de uma vez por todas? O que significa tudo isso que está escrito ai? – ela permaneceu em silêncio. – Vamos Kagome… eu não tenho o dia inteiro…

Ela sorriu, piscando demoradamente enquanto suspirava e arrancava o pequeno tubo que lhe levava ar. Ela pousou a mão sobre o tubo transparente que lhe ligava ao soro e o fez desaparecer. Desconectou-se aos aparelhos do eletrocardiograma e o encarou seriamente.

# Acho melhor se sentar, Sesshoumaru… muitas coisas têm de ser ditas. – a voz de Kagome veio suave e repentinamente.


	28. Respostas

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Respostas**

\Capítulo Vinte e Sete\

.

Sesshoumaru encarou a morena, sentando-se na cadeira, enquanto ela colocava as pernas para fora da cama, mas não tocava o chão com os pés descalços. Os olhos femininos fixos nos dourados dele. Repentinamente, ela sorriu de forma estranha e abaixou a cabeça, encarando o piso branco do quarto.

# Sim… - ela disse repentinamente, mas o Youkai não compreendeu suas palavras. – A resposta para a pergunta que está se fazendo, Sesshoumaru… - explicou, sem o encarar. – Sabia que tinha poderes… - virou o rosto para ele. – Sabia o que estava por vir… como pôde ler em meu diário.

# Pode ler minha mente também? – ela sorriu.

# Posso ler sua mente e sua aura! - respondeu após um tempo em silêncio. – Sou capaz de saber tudo a seu respeito apenas em olhá-lo. Meus poderes de Miko não são tão normais quanto meus pais gostariam que fossem. Vejo através de seus olhos, o que ninguém mais pode. Eles alcançaram um nível onde sou capaz de controlar objetos e, até mesmo, a matéria. – estendeu a mão, fazendo a aliança sair do dedo de Sesshoumaru e parar na palma de sua mão, antes de fechá-la. – Posso desintegrar, sem esforço, até mesmo um diamante… - abriu a mão e o objeto, onde havia um singelo diamante, não mais existia. – e em seguida…

Colocou a mão direita sobre a esquerda e, ao separá-las, mostrou uma rosa feita de cristal para Sesshoumaru. O Youkai encarou o objeto de cristal com os olhos estreitos, enquanto ela estendia-a em sua direção.

A pedra repentinamente se desfragmentou, mostrando uma pequena névoa dourada que ia se fundindo e tornando-se sólida, rapidamente. E, em segundos, a aliança de Sesshoumaru se encontrava novamente em seu dedo.

# Reconstruí-la. – concluiu, dando-lhe as costas, para encostar-se ao lado da poltrona, com os olhos fixos no Youkai. – Sou mais que um Youkai… Sou o bem e, ao mesmo tempo, o mal… Sou a luz e a escuridão… Sou a salvação e, ao mesmo tempo, a destruição… Sou a alegria, mas também a tristeza… Sou a harmonia e a discórdia… Sou aquela que não deveria ter nascido e, ao mesmo tempo, tem o dever de nascer… Alimento-me de ódio e amor… enquanto se alimentam de meu espírito…

Ela reproduziu as palavras que havia escrito em seu diário, voltando a fixar os olhos castanhos em Sesshoumaru, a tentar compreender tais palavras.

# Acaso você tem alguma relação com a famosa Shikon no Tama? A jóia que era cobiçada por infinidades de Youkai?

# A Shikon no Tama não existe! Foi a invenção de pessoas que querem poder e salvação. – ela respondeu dureza. – Fui uma promessa feita! – murmurou. – Uma Miko do passado apaixonou-se e teve uma filha… filha que acabara sendo corrompida a ponto de quase destruir a vida. – fez silêncio. – Filha que ela teve de matar para salvar… mas acabou perdendo a própria vida. E antes de morrer… ela entregou seus poderes e prometeu que se pudesse viver novamente esses dias, não falharia novamente. E caso falhasse… teria a vida tomada pela própria filha perdida.

# Então quer dizer… - ele murmurou, vendo Kagome sorrir tristemente em confirmação.

# Mas ela falhou novamente. Tentou proteger sua filha, mas seu marido já havia prometido a criança ao mal, em troca de sua própria vida e liberdade. Para vencer, entregou sua vida a um Youkai… e ele queria seu pagamento. Naraku apareceu oferecendo-lhe liberdade em troca de minha prisão. – ela avançou alguns passos. – Papai tinha mente fraca e aceitou… embora acreditasse que conseguiria quitar a divida com Naraku antes que ele viesse me pegar. Mas estamos falando de coisas impossíveis em pouco tempo.

Sesshoumaru observou-a parar diante dele, o vestido hospitalar, sendo modificado magicamente para por um de cor azul marinho, que modelava seu corpo e possuía uma saia rodada.

# Descobri a respeito de meus poderes quando tinha dez anos… - falou fazendo o diário parar em sua mão e o estendendo para Sesshoumaru o pegar. – Foi para isso que comprei o diário. – Sesshoumaru a encarou em silêncio, recebendo o caderno. – Andava tendo sonhos onde eu treinava como Kikyou, mas as minhas flechas sempre eram envoltas por poder espiritual maior que o dela. Depois de um tempo, explodi sem querer um conjunto de pratos de mamãe. Estava com raiva por papai não ter me deixado ir para a casa de Inuyasha. – explicou. – A partir daí, ele só foi aumentando e eu anotando sua evolução…

# Onde Midoriku entra nisso? – questionou.

# Midoriku foi a primeira filha perdida. – explicou. – Aparecia em meus sonhos, treinando junto a mim… E em seguida passou a aparecer para mim, no espelho, como se fossemos a mesma pessoa em estágios distintos. – respondeu. – Veio a mim para ajudar a evitar que o mesmo que lhe aconteceu, me acontecesse… – ela sorriu. – Me consolava quando chorava por ter um pesadelo que revelava um futuro negro. – Me treinava sem minha necessidade de fazer qualquer coisa, a não ser permanecer parada analisando minha imagem passada. Fui aprimorando meus poderes Sesshoumaru… - o encarou. – e descobri como fazer os outros verem o que quero… Por isso, Marina viu cálculos em meu caderno ao invés do que eu realmente escrevia.

# E a respeito desta menina… Por que dizia que você a havia a matado?

Kagome soltou um som estranho e, cruzando os braços, deu as costas para Sesshoumaru, parando ao lado do móvel de cinco gavetas.

# Sou o bem e o mal… - ela murmurou. – Marina rolou escada abaixo por causa de meus poderes… ela foi empurrada por mim. – sorriu tristemente, olhando de soslaio para o Youkai. – E é verdade que o padrasto dela a envenenava… Mas os níveis do veneno no sangue dela apenas aumentaram porque eu assim o fiz quando senti ira por ela, enquanto brigávamos. – ela virou-se para Sesshoumaru. – Me tornei uma assassina antes de Naraku me capturar… E creio que foi neste dia que Naraku realmente descobriu quem eu era. – deu de ombros. – Midoriku mostrou-se desesperada, mas como era apenas uma impressão do passado e talvez do futuro, nada podia fazer…

# Por que você não contou a ninguém sobre seus poderes?

# Pode-se confiar naqueles que serão sua desgraça? – questionou-o, dando-lhe a resposta. – Quanto a quem podia me ouvir, haveria lógica em contar-lhe a respeito de sonhos infantis, a julgarem não passarem de imaginação? Eu mesma me achava louco… e, depois do que aconteceu a Marina, tentei me livrar dos poderes. Mas após este acidente eles foram aumentando cada vez mais. – havia contrariedade em seu olhar. – Kikyou passou a desconfiar, embora nunca tenha dito isso explicitamente… uma vez que apenas a primeira filha de um casal pode nascer com poderes Miko. Ela notava Naraku… E não questionou quando a salvei daquele veneno, talvez, por acreditar que se houvesse algo em mim, meus pais fossem os primeiros a se manifestar. – ela suspirou.

# Mas eles nada fizeram além de lhe preparar para Naraku… - falou o Youkai, analisando a cunhada, que não parecia ser tão frágil naquele momento.

# Mamãe sabia… ou ao menos acreditava uma vez que eu era o desejo de Naraku. - seus olhos estavam fixos no piso branco do hospital. – vivia dizendo-me que era especial. Que deveria tomar cuidado com certas pessoas e, especialmente, Inuyasha. Dizia que ela havia feito uma promessa para me ter e que tinha de cuidar bem de mim… pois era mais frágil que qualquer cristal. Entendi os reais significados destas palavras depois de um tempo nas mãos de Naraku, depois de ter um sonho sobre a história que lhe contei antes. – sorriu. – Irônico não? Pediu-me de volta… prometeu sua vida para cometer um erro pior.

Ela permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, como se aguardasse alguma pergunta por parte do Youkai. Girou no mesmo lugar e apoiou o corpo no móvel.

# Antes de vocês me encontrarem na mansão onde lutei com Inuyasha… eu sem querer acabei por escapar da visão de Naraku… - murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Inuyasha quase me atropelou, mas antes que pudesse dar por si, já haviam me encontrado.

# Então, era realmente você aquela noite! – Sesshoumaru disse, ao recordar-se que o irmão, havia chegado a mansão um pouco mais distraído que o de costume e havia dito algo sobre ter visto Kagome. – Por que, quando atacou Inuyasha a algumas noites atrás, você disse que tinha mais consciência que ele?

O Youkai observou a humana sorrir satisfeita, enquanto piscava demoradamente. Ela tornou a caminhar para frente dele e a poltrona parou a suas costas, para que ela pudesse sentar, colocando a perna direita sobre a esquerda.

# Nunca perdi por completo minha consciência… - revelou, sacudindo a perna direita para frente e para trás. – Algumas vezes, tinha momentos de sensatez, onde tinha de usar meus poderes para amenizar as dores que sentia. Por milhares de vezes, sonhei com meu passado… sentia-me viva… embora a droga me consumisse. Não falava por necessitar utilizar mais da metade de minha energia vital para fazê-lo e isso apenas me deixava mais frágil aos ataques de Naraku. – cruzou os braços, num ato de proteção. – Depois de uma semana e meia recebendo os medicamentos que Ayame preparou, fui melhorando. Meus momentos de sensatez ficaram cada vez mais contínuos, até que minha mente voltasse ao normal. Passei a distinguir o que se passava ao meu redor… Podia falar, mas ao mesmo tempo era incapaz de fazê-lo. – os olhos dourados foram tomados delo desacreditar e pelo desentendimento. – Vamos colocar de uma maneira que possas entender… O bebê que eu esperava não permitia minha comunicação verbal com vocês!

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, incapaz de compreender como uma criança, que nem chegara a nascer, era capaz de impedir uma Miko, com a proporção de poderes de Kagome, a se comunicar. E pela maneira como a moça morena o encarava, obviamente, havia percebido que ele não acreditara em suas palavras.

# Sabe a razão pelo qual Naraku optou por não me fazer abortar quando descobriu que eu estava grávida?

Ela o questionou, o fazendo se lembrar do momento da regressão onde Naraku aparecia conversando com Kagome a respeito de seu filho. E Sesshoumaru se recordou, que aquela mesma visão, havia sido cortada ao meio, não lhes permitindo ver sua continuação.

# A criança que estava para nascer não era humana e muito menos Youkai ou Hanyou, Sesshoumaru. – ela começou. – Minha filha com Naraku teria tanto os meus poderes como os dele… seria alguém tão ou mais poderoso que eu. E seria bem mais fácil de Naraku corrompê-la, uma vez que ela possuía a parte de mim que havia sido corrompida. – fez uma pausa. - Naraku descobriu e alegrou-se, afinal, embora tenha tentado de todas as maneiras, ele foi incapaz de me corromper… - suspirou. – À principio, a droga que vocês me davam, juntamente ao fato de eu não mais receber a Prisioneira, me ajudou… entretanto… após um tempo. Ela passou a auxiliar ainda mais nossa filha.

Desviou o olhar de Sesshoumaru, fazendo alguns segundos de silêncio para que ele pudesse lhe questionar a respeito de qualquer coisa.

# Veja bem… - continuou. – Ela passou a capturar meus poderes para ela… assim como os filhos absorvem os nutrientes de sua mãe. Ela passou a ficar mais forte… falar por mim. Conseguia me bloquear. E ela gostava do pai mais do que gostava de mim. – acrescentou, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Naraku tentava se comunicar e me controlar através dela. Por algumas vezes, consegui enfraquecê-la. E numa dessas… consegui destruir os medicamentos que recebia de Inuyasha.

# E em outra… matou Houjyou?

# No momento em que ataquei Houjyou e Kouga… era ela quem dominava. – respondeu ela. – O fato de ter me atacado o fez de traidor… por isso, se livrou dele. – sorriu, voltando os olhos para ele. – Mas aí, Kikyou veio com a regressão. Isto enfraqueceu minha mente, dando acesso maior a minha filha… e, por esta razão, a expulsei antes que acabássemos presas. Mas utilizei poderes demais para isso… e, como conseqüência, Naraku conseguiu me controlar através dela.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, capturando cada palavra dita por Kagome, no intuito de compreender tudo o que de fato acontecera.

# E então… houve o ataque a Inuyasha. – suspirou. – Quando Kikyou colocou o bracelete em mim… ele sugou os poderes dela, anulando assim a ligação entre Naraku e eu. Após isso… assim que acordei, senti-me mais fraca. No shopping, ela despertou e tentou entrar em contato com Naraku, para que ele mesmo viesse até nós. – seus olhos se fixaram nos de Sesshoumaru. – Tentei a impedir… e para isso, eu tive que matá-la. Fiquei fraca demais em seguida… por isto, a barreira que havia colocada ao redor de nós para evitar a aproximação de Naraku com seus Youkais, se rompeu e a invasão a SSJ ocorreu.

# E quando acordou, tudo já estava acontecendo e decidiu matar quem Naraku havia enviado? – ela concordou. – Então… Você realmente liberou energia para matá-la? – Kagome confirmou, ignorando o olhar de desagrado de Sesshoumaru. – Então eles tinham razão… você matou sua filha!

# Não use esse tom de voz comigo, Sesshoumaru! - alertou-o. – Não sou uma criancinha… sei discerni o que certo e o que é errado a mais tempo do que imaginas. Se não o tivesse feito, não haveria outra oportunidade. E ela iria nascer.

# Fala como se…

# Gostaria muito de ter um filho, Sesshoumaru! Sempre quis! Mas não nessas condições. – o interrompeu. – Se não tivesse o feito, ela teria nascido e eu entrado em coma permanente. Mais da metade da humanidade estaria morta. Ela mataria… E se é para decidir entre uma vida e a de milhões… mesmo sendo difícil, eu opto pela vida de milhões, Sesshoumaru. É melhor assim! – ficou de pé.

O Youkai seguiu-a com o olhar percebendo que, se estivesse no lugar dela, também tomaria a mesma decisão, por isto, era incorreto julgá-la de tal maneira. Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas um longo período de silêncio caiu entre eles, sendo rompido por Sesshoumaru, que acabara de entender uma das palavras da menina.

# Por que Naraku não conseguiu te corromper? Por que ele queria isso?

# Se eu sou poderosa pura, imagine se fosse corrompida? – respondeu ironicamente. – Meus poderes se tornariam maiores… conseguiria pulverizar qualquer matéria em um raio de quilômetros, apenas com o pensamento. – sorriu. – Sim… é muito poder para uma pessoa! Poder que muitos gostariam de ter…

# Inclusive você… - acrescentou o Youkai, e ela sorriu ainda mais, enquanto mordia os lábios.

# Sim… inclusive eu! – confirmou. – Imagine você ser capaz de curar-se de qualquer doença ou ferimento. Curar os outros, como fiz a Kikyou uma vez… Imagine não necessitar se preocupar com inimigos, pois é dez vezes mais poderoso que qualquer um deles… Não necessitar se preocupar com o amanhã pois além de tudo… tem o mesmo ciclo vital de um Youkai?

_"Sim, seria maravilhoso."_ Pensou o Youkai que, por um bom tempo, quis ter tais poderes.

# Mas por que motivo ele não conseguiu?

# Porque eu amo! – foi direta. – Nasci possuindo o bem e o mal dentro de mim, em proporções idênticas. Para me corromper, seria necessário fazer com que o mal prevalecesse… Entretanto, o fato de amar, faz o meu lado positivo seja maior.

# Por que Kikyou perdeu metade dos poderes dela?

# Além do fato de, normalmente, uma Miko perder seus poderes quando se entrega a um homem pela primeira vez… Quando Kikyou me atacou, tentando se proteger, ela utilizou força demais. Excedeu a capacidade do corpo dela… e quando isso acontece, ou a pessoa morre ou perde mais da metade de seus poderes anteriores por seu corpo não os agüentar mais. E foi o que aconteceu a Kikyou. – fez uma pausa. – Naraku tentou me corromper por diversas vezes, recorreu inclusive a Kayo Chyo para descobrir uma maneira de fazê-lo, afinal, as regras normais parecem não se aplicar a mim, como pode perceber. – acrescentou. – Mas parece que, em algum momento, ele o traiu e ele mandou-o matar, mas me pediu para levar a criança para o Castelo onde mora. E para evitar problemas com ela… pediu para que suas lembranças dela fossem alteradas.

# Por que mostrou seu diário a mim? – questionou após um bom período de silêncio entre eles, absorvendo tais informações. – Poderia ter mostrado a Inuyasha ou até mesmo a Kikyou?

# Porque precisava falar com você… - anunciou seriamente, ainda parada ao lado do móvel de madeira. – Falar com você… a respeito de Kagura! – Sesshoumaru a encarou com a mesma ou pior seriedade, enquanto movia-se na poltrona. – Não precisa se preocupar com Sarah… ao menos não agora. – os olhos castanhos se fixaram nele. – Kagura é filha de Naraku, Sesshoumaru… - anunciou cautelosamente, observando as feições de Sesshoumaru mudarem de séria, para surpresa e, enfim, para uma de ira. – O que faz de Sarah, sua adorável neta.

# Ela sabe disso? – perguntou tentando controlar as emoções a passarem por si, naquele momento.

Como não percebera a semelhança entre ela e o vilão, quando vira a regressão? Como não notara que estava sendo enganado daquela maneira?

E ao ver Kagome acenar positivamente, se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta, a abrindo. Naquele instante, apenas sentia vontade de ir atrás de Kagura para matá-la por tê-lo enganado. Para tirar toda aquela história a limpo.

# Não, você não vai! – disse Kagome parando a seis passos de distância dele.

Sesshoumaru fingiu não ouvi-la, mas ao pisar para fora da sala, sentiu-se tonto e fechou os olhos. Ao tornar a abri-los, se encontrava parado ao lado da cama de Kagome, com a menina em frente a porta, que se fechou violentamente a suas costas. A encarou com raiva, e tornou a avançar, entretanto, na segunda passada, perdeu o controle sobre as próprias pernas e foi incapaz de se mover.

# Pare com isso! – mandou, ao notar a energia rósea ao redor de seus pés.

# Não irei deixar que saia daqui com a cabeça quente para ir falar com Kagura e cometer o maior erro de sua vida. – falou a menina, avançando três passos em sua direção. – Não te contei a verdade para sair daqui desta maneira e passar a odiá-la. Kagura, assim como eu e Sango, é uma vítima dele. Naraku roubou seu coração, no momento em que a criou, para evitar que ela fugisse ao seu controle. Antes de se envolver com você, ela temia a morte… mas, depois do nascimento de Sarah, ela teme deixar a menina sozinha. Pois, antes de Sarah nascer, Naraku disse que se ela morresse, a menina se tornaria sua escrava em seu lugar. – explicou. – Kagura não lhe oculta essas coisas por gostar de mentir ou te fazer de bobo… Ela teme o futuro da filha de vocês! Agora… - suspirou – se ainda quiser sair por aquela porta, fique a vontade. Não irei te impedir…

Kagome girou no mesmo lugar e estalou os dedos, produzindo um som baixo, e permitindo que Sesshoumaru recuperasse seus movimentos, e enquanto se aproximava do móvel de madeira, a porta do quarto se abriu. Sentou sobre o móvel, tornando a colocar a perna direita sobre a esquerda.

# Mas vou lhe avisando, Sesshoumaru… - ela acrescentou, quando os olhos dourados se fixaram na porta aberta. – Se sair por esta porta para fazer o que sente vontade… quatro pessoas irão morrer. Mas se ficar e fingir que nada aconteceu ou sabe… apenas uma virá a falecer.

# E quem é?

# Por acaso um nome irá lhe fazer mudar de idéia? – perguntou, e Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio. – O que lhe digo é que serão pessoas próximas… - sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Ainda assim, essa informação fará diferença em sua decisão? Por que se for… estará ameaçando quatro pessoas apenas para descontar sua ira em mais uma vítima.

# Então, por que me contou se não deseja que eu vá atrás dela?

# Contei… para evitar que no futuro aconteça o que estava planejando fazer agora.

# E você é capaz de ver o que vai acontecer caso eu vá tirar satisfações agora? – ela confirmou. – O que quer que eu faça?

# Haja como se nada soubesse… - respondeu. – Finja… Omita… assim como fingiu e omitiu a existência de Sarah e Kagura para Kikyou. Acredito que não será difícil… - Sesshoumaru a encarou com seriedade.

# Você é capaz de ver seu próprio futuro? – sentou-se na poltrona, enquanto a porta do cômodo voltava a se fechar. – É capaz de ver como vai terminar tudo isso?

# Seria tedioso saber cada passo do que vai acontecer durante seu dia no momento em que abrisse os olhos. – suspirou. – Não… sou incapaz de ver o que vai acontecer realmente. Sou incapaz de ver meu próprio futuro… O que vejo são caminhos! Caminhos que cada um pode escolher. E vejo a conseqüência dessas opções. Agora por qual desses caminhos a pessoa vai optar… - deu de ombros.

# Você também escolhe os seus?

# Sempre! – deitou a cabeça no próprio ombro. - Quando era criança… sonhava comigo e Naraku, mas nunca fui capaz de saber exatamente quando isso iria acontecer. – sorriu. – Sabia o que me esperava… mas não quando! Poderia acontecer dali a anos ou a dias… Mas tinha uma noção… uma vez que era capaz de ver os caminhos tomados por meus pais.

Abaixou o olhar, sorrindo tristemente por alguns instantes. Neles, um brilho estranho mostrava que a menina estava prestes a chorar. Kagome puxou o ar com força pelos lábios e ergueu a cabeça, como se houvesse criado coragem para continuar.

# Até que um dia, enquanto estava com Inuyasha na casa dele… pude ver três caminhos. Um… onde Inuyasha me acompanhava até minha casa. Outro… onde eu saia sozinha, mas conseguia me livrar dos Youkais e de Sango. E o terceiro… onde Naraku conseguia o que desejava.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, enquanto a cunhada, mordia os lábios e descruzava as pernas, para poder sacudi-las para frente e para trás. Ela parecia extremamente concentrada durante aquele momento em que mostrava procurar as palavras corretas para se utilizar.

# Na primeira visão… Inuyasha morreu. – ela respondeu. – Conseguiu matar todos os Youkais e livrar-se de Sango… mas Naraku apareceu com mais cinco Youkais… - seus olhos se perderam, olhando um ponto através de Sesshoumaru. – Quatro pessoas inocentes perderam suas vidas durante a batalha… e Naraku atravessou o peito de Inuyasha com suas mãos… Ele morreu em meus braços e chorei enquanto Naraku me levava com ele.

Ela puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, fechando os olhos com força, segurando a vontade de chorar, antes de abri-los e fixá-los em Sesshoumaru, que se mostrava extremamente interessado em suas palavras.

# A tive enquanto lia o documento que roubei das mãos de Inuyasha. – sorriu levemente. – Por isso, decidi ir embora sozinha. Nas outras duas ele viveria.

# E o que acontecia nas outras?

# A última você sabe… Naraku conseguiu me levar… mas, quando eu tive a visão, eu aparecia morta. O que de fato aconteceu, embora não fosse o meu corpo e sim uma réplica criada por Naraku, no intuito de fazê-los se esquecer de mim. – ela falou. – A outra… Já andava vendo pedaços do que aconteceria, meses antes, porém a vi por completo naquela mesma noite, assim que vi Sango parar a minha frente.

Ela se colocou de pé, abraçando o próprio corpo como se sentisse frio, ficando de costas para Sesshoumaru, a observar todos os seus movimentos.

# Eu lutei… Levei meus poderes ao nível máximo. – sorriu levemente, de costas para o Youkai. – E quando um Miko faz isso, ela coloca a própria vida em risco. – acrescentou. – Matei todos os Youkais… Sango ficou seriamente ferida, mas foi recuperada pelos policiais e levada para um hospital. Seu irmão foi encontrado morto duas semanas depois. – olhou para Sesshoumaru, pelo canto do olho. – Naraku foi preso e assassinado depois de um segundo ataque… Entrei em coma permanente… - sua voz fraquejou e o Youkai notou que os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. – Inuyasha me visita no hospital sempre que pode… - mordeu os lábios. – Seu irmão se casou com Ayame e eles dois tiveram dois filhos. – abaixou a cabeça e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos para escorrer por sua face. – Um menino chamado Kiseki e uma menina chamada Ai.

# Neste futuro as coisas pareciam bem melhores. – pronunciou o Youkai. - Por que não optou por ele? Acaso não gostou do fato de Inuyasha estar com Ayame? – foi irônico e Kagome notou, pois se virou para ele. – Sei que era apaixonada por ele e não gostava de ver nenhuma mulher ao lado dele. Arriscou a vida de todos e matou… por ter ciúmes?

A morena ainda ficou por muito tempo em silêncio, como se não houvesse acreditado no que Sesshoumaru havia acabado de lhe dizer. Mas Sesshoumaru decidira que, se ela houvesse descartado aquela futuro apenas por não desejar ver Inuyasha em mão alheias, ela teria sido egoísta e merecido todo o sofrimento que passou.

Ela preferira ver os pais morrerem, matar pessoas inocentes juntamente a Sango, assassinar os próprios pais durante uma viagem, ser torturada e engravidar, à ter de permitir que todos fossem felizes, Naraku fosse preso e seu irmão tivesse uma vida tranqüila ao lado de sua mulher e filhos.

# Embora pense ao contrário, Sesshoumaru, não o fiz por ser egoísta. – Kagome rompeu o silêncio. – Amo e sempre amei seu irmão… mas não a ponto de desejar ver pessoas mortas a vê-lo com a cientista Ayame. – parou a poucos passos dele, que havia, em algum momento, se colocado de pé.

# Então…? – perguntou, ao notar que ela não continuaria sua fala.

# Neste futuro… Por não me conseguir, Naraku iria atrás de Kikyou. Inuyasha e você iriam atrás deles, mas antes que pudessem chegar para matá-lo, Naraku já havia desgraçado a vida de minha irmã e a matado, juntamente com meus pais. – explicou em um único fôlego. – E Sesshoumaru… Kagura, Sarah e mais de cinqüenta pessoas morreriam como conseqüência de uma explosão causada por Naraku antes de morrer. Você passaria o resto de sua vida amargurado e pensando que poderia ter sido mais inteligente para notar o que acontecia ao seu redor. Seu irmão, fingindo ter esquecido que poderia ter mudado tudo se não houvesse me deixado sair sozinha para poder viver com Ayame, que seria morta por um homem que a amava e nunca foi correspondido. Enquanto a filha corrompida de Naraku e Kikyou andava por ai, aguardando o momento certo para libertar seu pai e destruir tudo ao seu redor. – Sesshoumaru não conseguiu dizer mais nada. – Sim… eles dois teriam uma filha… Kikyou seria a mãe em meu lugar! – abaixou a cabeça. – As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem, Sesshoumaru… O que pode parecer um mar de rosas no exterior, na realidade pode ser um sofrimento bem maior que aquele a lhe deixar ver, ser apenas dor.

Houve silêncio entre eles. Os olhos dourados, fixos nos da menina, tentando procurar algum sinal de fraqueza ou mentira.

# Poderia me dizer se alguns dos caminhos mostram quem são os traidores e se Naraku vai vencer ou perder? – perguntou, ficando incomodado com o silêncio.

# Com quem lhe traiu, não precisa se preocupar. Um deles irá morrer antes que possa pensar… E dos outros traidores… o que é deles está guardado.

# Irá matá-los? – ela sorriu. – Saiba que pelos seus crimes de antes, por estar sendo controlada, não pagará… mas a partir de agora, você pode escolher seus próprios caminhos e será castigada pelo que fizer.

# Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru… - ela ficou séria. – Se matá-los, não estarei sendo eu mesma! – o Youkai franziu o cenho, não entendendo aquelas palavras. – O caminho já foi escolhido, Sesshoumaru. – anunciou friamente. – Por causa dessa escolha, Naraku vai conseguir me ter em seus braços novamente, mas não sei exatamente quando. – o Youkai desviou os olhos dos dela, sem saber o que dizer, naquele instante, embora desejasse saber quem havia escolhido o caminho para Naraku. – Mas não conte a Inuyasha… Não seria justo dizer a ele que me perderá quando mal me recuperou.

Sesshoumaru realizou um gesto com a cabeça, concordando. Afinal, também não queria ver o irmão desesperado com aquilo no momento. Kagome sorriu e tocou seu rosto com a mão delicada, o fazendo encará-la, e ele pôde notar a tristeza que havia neles.

# Quem escolheu o caminho? – perguntou, mas Kagome apenas fechou os olhos e negou levemente com a cabeça. – Kagome?

# Não importa mais! – abriu os olhos. – Mas também necessito falar com você a respeito disso… - abaixou a mão, desfazendo o contato. – Preciso que me faça um favor… - avançou até o móvel de madeira.

# Diga!

Silêncio, enquanto Kagome tocava a madeira, e virava-se para ele, sorrindo tristemente.

# Quando chegar à hora, Sesshoumaru… - iniciou em voz baixa. – quero que você me mate!


	29. Pedido

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Pedido**

\Capítulo Vinte e Oito\

.

As palavras de Kagome ecoaram por sua mente, antes de sentar na cadeira a encarando com seriedade, desejando saber se havia entendido bem o que a morena lhe pedira, ou se simplesmente entendera errado. Mas ao ouvi-la repetir aquela frase no mesmo tom despreocupado de voz, estreitou os olhos a encarando com seriedade.

# Por que?

# Em breve Naraku irá conseguir me seqüestrar novamente. – falou em tom baixo, se ajoelhando diante dele. – Devido esta escolha poderei ser controlada novamente… E Naraku conseguirá o que quer. Serei corrompida! Se acaso isso acontecer muitas pessoas morrerão e se devo decidir entre a minha vida e a de uma humanidade, opto pela deles – Sesshoumaru permanecia incrédulo. – Por favor, Sesshoumaru…

# Sabe o que está me fazendo arriscar? – perguntou-a, se lembrando da existência de seu irmão mais novo. – Acha que Inuyasha irá se conformar em saber que eu lhe matei? Percebe o conflito que vai gerar entre nós?

Kagome sorriu tristemente, abaixando a cabeça e ficando de pé. Deu às costas para Sesshoumaru, interrompendo suas passadas, ao parar diante do eletrocardiograma, o analisando com curiosidade.

Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, afinal de contas, Inuyasha, realmente odiaria o irmão mais velho caso isso acontecesse, mas não haveria outra saída para eles. Fechou os olhos, soltando o ar com força pelos lábios, antes de tornar a ficar de frente para o Youkai.

# Inuyasha poderá ficar sentido por um tempo, Sesshoumaru… - disse lentamente, pois, a mesma temia aquela reação. – Mas pelo menos ele e a humanidade estarão vivos para fazerem o que quiserem de suas vidas. Por que se eu for corrompida… é o que vai acontecer Sesshoumaru. A Era Youkai irá retornar… os poucos humanos que sobreviverem irão se tornar escravos.

# Mas por que eu tenho de fazê-lo?

# Sango e Miroku jamais conseguiriam chegar perto de mim e me matar! – iniciou. – São humanos! Inuyasha jamais seria capaz de tocar em mim para tirar-me a vida… mesmo que a dele dependa disso. – parou diante dele. – Enquanto a Kikyou… ela poderia até tentar e talvez conseguir… mas eu a atacaria antes e mataria o que ela sempre desejou. Quanto a você… - sorriu levemente, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. – É Youkai… resiste mais que um humano e poderia me atingir!

# Seus poderes espirituais me fazem mal, Miko! – assinalou. – Como poderei resistir a eles a tempo de conseguir te matar?

# Casar-se com uma Miko tem seu lado positivo. – ela sussurrou, pegando a mão esquerda dele, a cobrindo com a sua. – Quando se casa com uma Miko e realizado o ritual dos companheiros tomando seu sangue… os poderes dela passam a lhe proteger em situações onde sua vida é posta em risco. – explicou, sem desfazer o contato físico e visual que mantinham. – Mas como meus poderes são maiores que os da minha irmã...

Sesshoumaru abaixou seu olhar ao ver Kagome sorrir, e sentir um calor estranho em sua mão. Pode ver as mãos dela serem envoltas por seu poder espiritual, mas não o queimava como normalmente deveria acontecer. Minutos depois, a energia foi se dissipando e Kagome desfez o contato físico.

# Criei uma espécie de barreira ao redor de seu corpo. – explicou. – Vou fazer o mesmo com Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku sem que eles percebam… - fez uma pausa, enquanto o Youkai examinava a própria mão. – Mas há um porém, Sesshoumaru… Assim como eu coloquei, eu posso retira-la. Então… - tocou o próprio peito. – Deve me matar com um único ataque atravessando meu coração. – sussurrou. – Pois se errar… recordar-me-ei da barreira e matarei você e aos outros, antes que possa recuar. – abaixou o braço, e ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

# Por que não me deixa matá-la, agora?

Ele se surpreendera com a própria pergunta, entretanto, a moça Miko, não pareceu se incomodar uma vez que sorrira satisfeita e abriu os braços deixando o caminho até seu coração livre.

# Quando eu for corrompida, meus poderes de cura serão eliminados. A barreira que me protege contra essa espécie de ataque será rompida… e você será capaz de atacar meu coração. – explicou, abaixando os braços. – Acha que Youkai já não tentaram atravessar meu peito antes? Nada na vida é simples Sesshoumaru… E é deste poder que tenho de desistir…

# Como assim, desistiu?

# É feita uma pergunta quando uma mulher se torna Miko… Do que você deseja desistir acaso seu corpo seja corrompido e isto a torne perigosa? – reproduziu. – No passado muitas Miko foram corrompidas e isso trazia problemas. Para evitar isso, criaram uma regra. Era um voto quase igual ao da castidade… Onde a Miko, se fosse corrompida, perdia mais da metade de seus poderes. E aquelas que tinham poderes a mais, eram obrigadas a desistir deles. O mesmo que ocorre comigo. Quando for corrompida, meus poderes de cura irão embora…

# Mas não sua força…

# Mesmo que eu perca uma parte deles ainda serei capaz de fazer as mesmas coisas que me viu fazendo. Até por que… não sou uma humana normal. Nunca fui. – explicou. – Kikyou também era mais poderosa que o normal. Por isso também perdeu a capacidade de ser mãe, quando foi ataca por Naraku. Uma vez que o filho de um Youkai e uma Miko pode ser mais perigoso que a própria Miko corrompida. Minha filha com Naraku era um belo exemplo disto.

# Então é por isso que Kikyou não pode engravidar? – Sesshoumaru encarou a cunhada incrédulo. – Ela desistiu?

# Sim… e Naraku fez questão de fazer com que isso fosse seguido. Uma vez que está escrito no livro do destino, que o filho de Kikyou era o único a poder acabar com o que minha filha ou eu, iríamos fazer.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no rosto, tentando absorver tais mensagens.

# O que é esse livro do destino?

# Um livro antigo que foi redigido com as profecias feitas pela Miko. – explicou. – Eu apareço nele como a destruição juntamente a minha filha e de Naraku. Naraku o conseguiu e mandou Chyo o traduzir uma vez que tinha conhecimentos e estudou a cultura Miko. Foi assim que Naraku descobriu o que poderia fazer, embora tenha demorado a descobrir que a menina era eu. E que se Kikyou tivesse um filho com você… os planos dele poderiam ir para o espaço. – houve silêncio. – E então? Vai me matar? Se o for… Prometa a mim, que nada o impeça de fazê-lo! Me prometa… que o que quer que descubra… não irá lhe impedir de me matar.

Ele fez um gesto positivo, embora não soubesse se seria capaz de atravessar o coração da morena parada a sua frente, afinal de contas, acima de tudo, ela era a irmã da mulher que amava e a amada de seu irmão mais novo. Mulher que por diversas vezes, retirou o sono dele e fez com que os dois brigassem pois ele não agüentava vê-lo pensando nela durante a maior parte de seu dia.

Isto poderia gerar um conflito sério entre os dois, mas ela tinha razão ao dizer, que antes o conflito do que a volta da Era Youkais e extermínio de mais da metade da população humana. Era um Youkai sim, mas mesmo naquela época a família de Inu no Taisho era extremamente odiada, e não estava a fim de sofrer com aquela Era novamente, especialmente com Kikyou ao seu lado.

Interrompeu tais pensamentos ao pensar na esposa. O que ela havia querido dizer com mataria o que Kikyou sempre desejou? Encarou Kagome com seriedade, e obviamente a menina sabia o que se passava por sua mente naquele momento, uma vez que sorrira.

# O que quis dizer? – perguntou, não se preocupando em completar a frase, pois, ela sabia ao que ele se referia.

# O que Kikyou sempre desejou, Sesshoumaru? – rebateu, o desafiando com o olhar.

O Youkai franziu o cenho e em seguida arregalou os olhos, sentando-se na cadeira, não acreditando em seus próprios pensamentos, ao mesmo, que Kagome sorria não contradizendo o que pensava. Mas era impossível! Ela havia acabado de lhe dizer...

# Quando Kikyou invadiu minha mente… antes que minha filha pudesse tomar controle. Eu purifiquei o corpo dela, eliminando o feitiço que foi feito para que ela não engravidasse. Posso fazer isso! – sua voz estava baixa, e Sesshoumaru encarava o nada. – Se reparar direito no cheiro de Kikyou perceberá que ele mudou…

# Como…?

# Estava mais preocupado em discutir com ela por causa de omissões e mentiras… E mais preocupado com o fato de que Kagura lhe pedia ajuda por Sarah. - respondeu. – O rumo da história dela mudou. Vão ter uma menina e um menino… Kikyou sempre quis uma menina.

Sesshoumaru pronunciou gêmeos com os lábios, ainda não acreditando nas palavras de Kagome. Não acreditava que, depois de tanto tempo, ele finalmente teria um filho com Kikyou, sua companheira. Mas não seria apenas uma criança, e sim duas. Uma menina e um menino.

Nunca havia se sentindo tão bobo na vida, e ao mesmo tempo tão idiota por não ter notado que o cheiro de sua esposa havia mudado.

Sorriu abobalhado, e voltou os olhos para Kagome, que lhe encarava neutramente, ia lhe dizer algo, afinal, milhares de perguntas voltavam a sua mente. Mas, interrompeu essas, ao se lembrar de uma pergunta, que era mais importante que qualquer uma daquelas a passarem por sua mente.

# Onde está Naraku?

# Onde sempre esteve… - deu de ombros. – Em um castelo escondido no meio de uma floresta nos limites do Japão. Mas vocês não poderão chegar até ela… uma vez que não podem vê-la. – acrescentou. – Naraku a protege com uma barreira… Até mesmo eu sou incapaz de levá-los até lá, uma vez que ele não deseja. Mas acredite-me… quando ela desaparecer… vocês vão saber.

# O que quer dizer com isso?

# O castelo de Naraku chama em demasia atenção… quando ele aparecer, poderão notá-lo por satélite. – explicou.

# Certo! – fez um gesto com a mão. – Irei resolver alguns assuntos, quando puder, voltarei aqui com Inuyasha e sua irmã. – ela sorriu. – Ele vai gostar de saber que você voltou ao normal. Ficou de pé e caminhou até a porta, a abrindo e voltando os olhos para Kagome, a fixar os olhos castanhos em seus dourados.

# Sim!

# O que é sim? – questionou o Youkai, sem entender.

# A resposta para a pergunta que está fazendo!

O Youkai franziu o cenho, se perguntando, qual das perguntas que se fazia tinha a resposta positiva, uma vez que não podia questioná-la, já que uma equipe médica acabara de surgir no corredor, e supostamente, ele não deveria estar conversando com uma paciente, até então, em coma. Fechou a porta e abandonou imediatamente o andar, sem aguardar manifestações sonoras da moça ou que fosse visto por um dos médicos, gerando perguntas a não desejar responder no momento. Deixá-los-ia verem que Kagome haviam despertado e modificado seus trajes, sozinha.

XXXX

Os olhos vermelhos estavam fixos na taça a sua frente, como se o objeto fosse capaz de lhe desafiar. Fora capaz de sentir que Kagome se desprendera por completo dele e isto significava, que ela voltara a falar normalmente e agora, deveria estar contando tudo a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, inclusive, revelando a verdade a respeito de Kagura.

O que claramente significava que a Youkai criada a partir de seu corpo, não teria mais utilidade alguma. Mas deixaria Sesshoumaru lhe tirar a vida, seria mais interessante vê-la morrer pelas mãos do cara por quem se apaixonara e com quem havia tido uma filha, do que pelas suas mãos.

Riu com o pensamento, voltando os olhos para a lareira que crepitara violentamente chamando sua atenção. Franziu o cenho e olhou para o livro aberto a sua frente, antes de suspirar em satisfação e sorrir.

Ao menos havia boas noticias para alegrar-lhe e não fazer desejar matar um de seus subordinados, apenas para sentir-se satisfeito.

Kagome, mesmo se dissesse onde é a localização de seu castelo, eles jamais conseguiriam chegar a ele, uma vez que seus poderes protegiam aquele local e qualquer um que se aproximasse, morre envenenado com a atmosfera local. E havia acabado de descobrir o que sempre desejara saber, e o fato de Kagome ter retomado sua consciência apenas ajudaria no processo de corrompê-la. Juntamente com o fato de Ayame estar trabalhando noite e dia, para fazer o bracelete que seria capaz de agüentar os poderes de Kagome e ao mesmo tempo, anulá-los.

Sorriu ainda mais. Não imaginara que a cientista fosse cair em sua conversa, após ter revelado de Kagome havia lhe contado a respeito daquilo, mas ela havia sido facilmente coagida quando tocara no assunto de Inuyasha pertencer a ela.

_"Pobre ingênua."_

Pensou consigo mesmo, levanto a taça com o liquido vermelho para os lábios. Pois, iria sim deixá-la se livrar de Kouga para ele, entretanto, não iria deixar Inuyasha vivo, mesmo sem memórias. A existência dele lhe trouxe problemas com Kagome e não irá deixar ele lhe atrapalhar novamente. Fará com que a Miko mate o Hanyou que ama, a irmã mais velha e o marido dela, para então, livrar-se de Ayame e do homem que estaria se deitando com Sango.

Não, não se livraria dela. Afinal de contas, a exterminadora era boa no trabalho que fazia. Não podia perder aliados do porte dela, e poderia precisar da vida dela, no futuro, para controlar o temperamento de Kagome.

Ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o fraco baque ocasionado por alguém a bater em sua porta e fez um gesto com a mão, fazendo o objeto se abrir magicamente e em seguida, se fechar as costas de Kagura, que ainda possuía algumas escoriações causadas pela invasão a casa dela.

# Está tomando sangue com mais freqüência, Naraku! – comentou, ao parar diante da mesa dele, recebendo um olhar frio em retorno. – Acaso está tão fraco assim?

# Não me venha com suas gracinhas agora, Kagura! – ficou de pé. – Estou sem paciência para isso!

A Youkai sorriu de maneira debochada, cruzando os braços sobre a cintura o seguindo com o olhar, até a porta do local onde Ayame estava sendo mantida. Naraku terminou de virar todo o conteúdo da taça e a atirou contra o fogo, fechando o punho com força.

# Se foi necessário tanto sangue assim… imagino que esteja desesperado. – apontou, franzindo o cenho. – Kagome já acordou depois de perder a criança que esperava e agora está podendo falar sem a interferência dela? – o Youkai apenas lhe lançou um olhar frio, apoiando a mão na parede. – É Naraku… acho que isso significa que seus planos não são tão bons assim. – ele colocou tanta força contra a parede que ela afundou sobre seus dedos, sobressaltando Kagura.

# Não brinque comigo desta maneira Kagura! – mandou, afastando-se da parede, para aproximar-se lentamente dela. – Pois se conseguir Kagome de volta… e garanto a você que irei fazê-lo… a primeira coisa que posso fazer é livrar-me de você e transformar sua querida Sarah em minha criada. - a pouca cor que existia na face de Kagura, se perdeu ao ouvir aquilo, e Naraku sorriu satisfeito, passando direto por ela. – Kagome voltou a falar e tenho certeza de que contará a verdade para Sesshoumaru… por tanto… - a encarou de soslaio. – se prepare para ele.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sabendo, que com toda a certeza, Sesshoumaru deveria estar a odiando naquele momento, se por um acaso já houvesse sido notificado a respeito da triste verdade a seu respeito. Fechou os olhos com força, mas tornou-os a abri-los, virando-se para Naraku, que procurava por algo, em suas gavetas.

# Se Kagome voltou a falar, Naraku… pode ter certeza que ela irá se livrar de seus informantes na SSJ…

O Youkai parou de procurar o que desejava e ajeitou a postura para se virar em direção a Kagura.

# Kagome não conhece todos os meus informantes, Kagura! – enumerou. – O único que ela conhece é Kouga, e se ele for esperto o suficiente ficará longe do grupo para não ser morto pela menina ou por Inuyasha.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru coçou os olhos revelando seu cansaço, tentando digerir todas as informações que Kagome havia lhe dado àquela manhã. Desde a verdadeira história por traz de sua existência, até o momento em que descobrira que Kikyou iria lhe dar dois filhos. Mas para isso, teria de protegê-la da própria irmã quando a hora em que Naraku a conseguisse de volta chegasse.

Abaixou a cabeça. Sentia pelo irmão e pela esposa. Inuyasha lutou por anos para conseguir capturar aquele quem lhe tirara Kagome, e quando a consegue ter de volta por completo, novamente vai perdê-la, mas desta vez, teria de ser pelas mãos dele e não haveria volta. Uma vez, que ninguém jamais, havia retornado da morte.

Olhou para a mão que Kagome havia tocado enquanto lhe dava a proteção momentânea contra o ataque dela. Nunca tivera receio de nada, então, por que desta vez receava o fato de ter de matar uma menina que nem ao menos chegava a conhecer direito?

Sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, achando irônica aquela situação. Jamais em toda a sua vida, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, primogênito de Inu no Taisho, o maior Youkai de todos os tempos, imaginou-se naquela situação. Mas quem um dia, imaginou vê-lo casado com uma humana, e sentindo-se bobo por saber que em breve terá um filho com ela.

Mas para que isso acontecesse, teria que matar a irmã dela, e assim o faria. Se ela o desejava e se era para salvar a vida de seus filhos, esposa, e até mesmo irmão, assim seria feito.

Fechou o punho com força, e ergueu a cabeça, sentindo o cheiro de Kikyou se aproximar, na companhia de Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku. Como Kagome havia lhe dito, ele realmente havia mudado, assim como acontecia com todas as mulheres que engravidavam, e era capaz de ouvir duas batidas de coração a mais, no corpo da esposa.

Parou no meio do corredor, esperando o grupo chegar até ele.

# Sesshoumaru? – Sango mostrou-se surpresa ao vê-lo. – O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e olhou do irmão para o corredor de onde ele vinha, obviamente já imaginando o que ele havia ido fazer, àquela hora e naquele andar.

# Encontrei o diário que apareceu nas memórias de Kagome. – foi direto, deixando os três humanos, surpresos. – Ontem à noite o encontrei depois que ela me mostrou onde estava, tocando meu braço e me fazendo ter uma visão.

# Onde ele estava? Onde está agora? – quis saber Kikyou.

# Escondido em um compartimento embaixo do guarda-roupa dela. Quando chegarmos em casa, lhe mostrarei. – acrescentou. – E ele está com ela neste momento. – colocou o braço diante dela, a impedindo de avançar. – Estive esperando que ela despertasse para poder conversar com ela. Kagome me contou tudo o que realmente aconteceu, e agora está com uma equipe médica, não irão nos deixar entrar.

# O que exatamente quer dizer com esteve conversando com ela? – perguntou Miroku, só então, fazendo Inuyasha despertar para realidade, abandonando seus devaneios, para olhar o irmão mais velho.

Kikyou olhou nos olhos do marido, sem compreender a razão daquilo. Então levou as mãos aos lábios, enquanto Sango soltava um gritinho agudo, antes de realizar o mesmo gesto. Inuyasha sentiu suas entranhas congelarem e sorriu, enquanto Miroku os encarava sem compreender.

# Kagome voltou a si. Parece que perder o filho que esperava de Naraku, a ajudou. – falou Sesshoumaru, pois Miroku o encarava sem entender. – Esteve conversando comigo. Esperem os médicos deixarem a sala, para poderem ir até lá…

Inuyasha murmurou qualquer coisa inaudível e avançou, passando pelo irmão, sem se preocupar com as palavras que ele havia dito. O mais velho suspirou e tornou a passar as mãos nos olhos, realizando um gesto de negação quando Kikyou deu um passo a frente, ameaçando seguir o Hanyou.

# O deixe conversar com ela primeiro! – pediu. – Acho que ele, dentre nós, é quem mais desejava falar com ela.

Kikyou fez um gesto positivo enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Sango começou a pular pelo corredor, e Miroku a tentava controlar. A moça exterminadora murmurou algo incompreensível e saiu correndo em direção oposta, com o rapaz lhe seguindo, afinal, poderia ser perigoso deixá-la sozinha naquele estado.

Sesshoumaru encarou a esposa e sorriu de leve para ela, antes de segurar-lhe pela mão, pensando em como poderia dizer a ela.

# O que houve? – quis saber a Miko, sentindo que havia algo de errado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

# Você está grávida!

A reação de Kikyou foi instantânea. Abriu os lábios, incrédula, e o encarou como se houvesse enlouquecido, estremecendo ao senti-lo levar as mãos até seu ventre, para sentir a vida que ele disse haver ali. Sorriu levemente, tentando não se decepcionar por descobrir que aquilo era impossível, uma vez que havia sido sua penitência por ter sido corrompida, e desfez o contato entre eles, afastando-se enquanto negava com a cabeça.

# Kagome me contou a respeito do que acontece quando se é corrompida. – falou Sesshoumaru, voltando a segurar o braço da esposa, para evitar que fugisse. – Ela me disse que não poderia engravidar por causa disso, e também me disse que se livrou disso para você, naquela noite em que você fez a regressão.

# Não é possível… - sua voz saiu rouca.

# Também achei… mas agora que olho para você, sou capaz de perceber… Seu cheiro mudou! E posso ouvir as três batidas de coração em seu corpo. - os lábios de Kikyou tremeram e ela piscou por diversas vezes como se segurasse a vontade de chorar. – Você está grávida de gêmeos Kikyou! Um menino e uma menina.

Ela sorriu sem reação, abaixando a cabeça, e inconscientemente, tocando o próprio ventre, ouvindo as palavras da irmã voltarem a sua mente: _"No final, você e seu marido terão dois filhos… uma menina e um menino…"_

Sentiu Sesshoumaru lhe abraçar e o abraçou de volta, levando uma mão aos próprios lábios.

# Kagome tinha razão! –sussurrou

Jamais havia se sentindo tão feliz antes. Afinal, no mesmo dia, descobrira que sua irmã havia voltado a falar e que estava grávida de Sesshoumaru, esperava gêmeos depois de anos sofrendo por ter tido seu corpo corrompido daquela forma. Deixou seus lábios serem capturados pelos dele, mas imediatamente afastou-se para observar um grupo de médico passar apressado, sendo seguido por Inuyasha.

# O que houve?

# Kagome não está no quarto! – falou enterrando a mão no bolso do sobretudo e continuando a caminhar, no intuito de encontrar a menina.

O casal trocou olhares, antes de seguirem o Hanyou. Era melhor encontrarem Kagome logo, antes que tivessem alguma espécie de problema, com os espiões de Naraku que se encontravam infiltrados naquele prédio.

XXXX

Encostou-se a parede metálica do elevador e suspirou encarando os andares irem avançando no sinalizador, apesar de não ter apertado para qual andar gostaria de ir.

Havia conseguido abandonar o quarto antes que os médicos entrassem, e tinha certeza de que estariam a sua procura naquele momento, entretanto tivera a necessidade de sair. Necessitava verificar algumas coisas a respeito dos espiões de Naraku, antes de, finalmente poder ver Inuyasha com seus verdadeiros olhos, e em fim o abraçar, como a tempos, desejava.

Sentiu o equipamento parar e ergueu os olhos, para encontrar os de Kouga quando a porta se abriu. Sabia que ele iria pegar o elevador naquele momento, e que a reação dele seria exatamente aquela, enquanto olhava para os lados e piscava repetidas vezes, no intuito de descobrir se era ou não, fruto de sua imaginação.

# Algo errado? – perguntou de forma ingênua, usando seus poderes para evitar que o elevador fechasse a porta e saísse sem ele. – Acaso o senhor esta sentindo algo?

Kouga o pareceu voltar a si, sacudindo a cabeça em negação, e entrou no elevador apertando o botão para o térreo. A porta metálica se fechou e o Youkai permaneceu, por todo o tempo, encarando o marcador como se pudesse fazê-lo andar mais rápido.

# Acaso nós nos conhecemos? – o Youkai a encarou sem entender. – Sinto como se lhe conhecesse de algum lugar! – ele sorriu, murmurando um "não é possível" – Tem certeza? É que eu acabei de despertar para a vida, e não me lembro de quase nada do que aconteceu depois do meu aniversário de doze anos… - Kouga suspirou aliviado. – Tem certeza que não nos conhecemos?

# Definitivamente não! – confirmou. – Me lembraria de alguém bela como você! – afirmou, a fazendo sorrir forçadamente.

# Deveria parar de mentir e dar em cima de quem não deve! – alertou, seriamente. – Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que gosta de ser enganada e receber elogios de homens do seu gênero. – falou, e o Youkai arregalou os olhos, enquanto ela se aproximava. – Eu tenho certeza de que te conheço e irei me lembrar. – o olhou de cima abaixo. – Afinal… Não sou uma humana normal e me curo rápido! – sorriu, fazendo com que o botão do quarto andar ficasse amarelo, como ficava aqueles que são pressionados, sem nem ao menos o tocar. – Até mais, Senhor! – abandonou o elevador. – Espero que nos encontremos novamente! – fez um gesto com a mão, enquanto as portas se fechavam.

A moça ficou séria, observando os números irem diminuindo a cada andar, e sua mão foi envolta por sua energia. Respirou profundamente, e fechou o punho, obrigando a energia se dissipar. Girou no mesmo lugar para poder avançar em direção ao banheiro, achando melhor deixar aquela oportunidade passar.

# Vou deixá-lo por último! – e entrou no banheiro.


	30. Amada

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Amada**

\Capítulo Vinte e Nove\

.

Inuyasha finalmente foi capaz de sentir o cheiro de Kagome, ao chegar no quarto andar, o local onde ficava seu escritório na época em que realmente vivia para a SSJ. Seguiu o cheiro de sakura que emanava do corpo dela e surpreendeu-se ao encontra-se parado diante da porta onde seu nome estava escrito em prata.

Abriu a porta devagar e encontrou, dentro do escritório, com cheiro de abandono, a menina parada diante de uma janela, que ela deveria ter aberto ao se trancar ali dentro. Olhou para a mesa onde, por muito tempo trabalho e viu que o porta retrato, que ele mantinha sobre a mesa, não se encontrava mais lá, em seu lugar, estava o um caderno feminino.

O Hanyou estreitou os olhos e então encarou Kagome, usando um vestido azul e sem mais nenhuma ligação aos aparelhos que antes, indicavam se ela estava bem ou não. Em suas mãos o porta-retratos onde estava uma fotografia que ele havia tirado juntamente, no seu último aniversário antes do seqüestro.

# Fiquei preocupado quando entrei em seu quarto e não a encontrei!

Kagome sorriu fracamente o encarando. Girou no mesmo lugar, dando alguns passos à frente e parando diante da mesa, olhando fixamente para a fotografia em suas mãos, antes de pousá-la sobre a mesa.

# Mamãe certa vez me disse que eu era especial… - murmurou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. – Disse que eu era capaz de ver o que ninguém podia ver… - caminhou até ele, que lhe encarava chocado demais para conseguir produzir qualquer som. – Que eu podia ver através de uma mascara… percebendo assim quem era ou não… meu amigo. – tocou o rosto dele, com sua mão, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao sentir a mão dele ficar sobre a sua. – Embora ela tenha o dito, disse que eu estava errada em acreditar em você. – colocou o dedo indicador da mão vaga sobre os lábios dele, quando ele ameaçou dizer algo. – Eu nunca acreditei nela. – sorriu, e uma lágrima escorria por sua face. – Eu sabia que você ia me salvar…

E o abraçou, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço enquanto começava a chorar. Inuyasha enlaçou a cintura dela com um braço e o outro levou até sua cabeça, para alisar-lhe os cabelos negros, para acalmá-la. Não gostava de ver a chorando.

# Não chore! – pediu, sentindo-se aliviado por ela estar bem, e em seus braços. – Eu estou aqui agora! Não precisa chorar…

# Eu senti tanto a sua falta… - disse, o som sendo abafado pela roupa masculina.

# Eu também senti a sua. - revelou, apertando-a mais contra seu corpo, com medo de que ela, simplesmente, desaparecesse a qualquer momento. – Não sabe o quanto me desesperei quando descobri a respeito de seu desaparecimento. – Kagome sorriu, o encarando. – Nós temos muito que conversar!

# Sim… temos! – a morena falou, fechando os olhos ao senti-lo tocar sua face. – Há coisas que não foram ditas naquela época, e que necessitam ser ditas hoje. – o encarou, colocando sua mão sobre a dele e dando um passo à frente, sem que o mesmo percebesse. – Me perdoe por não ter lhe contado a respeito de coisas que eu já sabia Inuyasha… Mas não podia arriscar sua vida para salvar a minha! – sorriu levemente, dando mais um passo. – Sei o que pensa a respeito… - anunciou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo. – Mas não sei o que faria se você houvesse morrido… em quem iria pensar, evitando que minha mente fosse completamente destruída? – uma lágrima tornou a escorrer de seus olhos. – Foi pensar que você estaria aqui, fazendo de tudo para descobrir a verdade por trás de meu desaparecimento, e um dia descobria que estava viva, que me fez ter forças e impedir a destruição completa de minha mente.

Inuyasha sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer tais palavras, embora sempre achasse que nunca trabalhara o suficiente para descobrir a verdade. Afundara-se em sua tristeza pela perda dela, e deixara-se levar por ela, deixando inclusive o trabalho, embora seu irmão insistisse que ele cometia um erro, que Kagome não iria gostar de vê-lo daquela maneira.

# Você já sabia que Naraku ia lhe pegar. - afirmou, abaixando a cabeça, quando ela confirmou.

Havia sido ingênuo por não ter percebido que, naquela época, a amiga andava estranha. Deveria ter percebido e obrigado-a a falar-lhe a verdade, e talvez assim, pudesse ter impedido o que acontecera com ela àquela noite. Ergueu a cabeça, a encarando enquanto o sorriso nos lábios dela se tornava ainda maior.

Adorava aquele sorriso dela, muitas vezes esquecia dos problemas e do estresse que tinha no trabalho ao vê-la sorrir ou simplesmente brigar com ele por causa de algo que ele esquecera de fazer ou simplesmente dissera.

# Sim… eu também sabia que seu casamento com aquela mulher era uma farsa para seu trabalho aqui na SSJ! – a moça disse, antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer esta pergunta à ela. – Sim posso ler sua mente… mas apenas comecei a fazer isso depois de um tempo nas mãos de Naraku. – sorriu, avançando. – Não o fazia naquela época. – mordeu os lábios. – Naquela época eu apenas sonhava com o futuro e conseguia manipular alguns objetos… e até mesmo impedir que alguém visse o que eu não queria que fosse visto.

# Como fez quando Marina pegou seu caderno? – concluiu e ela confirmou. – Por que não me contou o que estava acontecendo com você? Eu poderia ter te ajudado… evitado que algo deste tipo acontecesse… Impedindo que Naraku lhe maltratasse.

# Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado! Eu optei por este caminho… preferi tais conseqüências a ter de ver sua morte ou de minha irmã. Foi opção minha e não havia nada que você pudesse fazer. – falou em tom decidido, afinal de contas, não gostava de se recordar do que passara, fizera e do que ainda iria fazer quando Naraku a conseguisse de volta.

Inuyasha tornou a abaixar a cabeça, perdendo-se nos próprios devaneios, por isso não percebeu que a jovem moça havia dado outro passo a frente, colando o corpo ao dele. Tocou-lhe a face, o despertando do devaneio e antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo, ela uniu suas bocas em um beijo terno e rápido, o surpreendendo.

# Obrigada! - agradeceu Kagome em tom baixo. – Por ter aceitado me beijar naquele dia… - Inuyasha sorriu. – Não queria que além de minha pureza, Naraku me roubasse o primeiro beijo.

Kagome ia se afastar, entretanto, Inuyasha enlaçou-lhe a cintura com um dos braços e levou a outra mão até a nuca dela, a beijando, mas desta vez com mais paixão. A menina o abraçou pelo pescoço também, o impedindo de se afastar, e entregando-se ainda mais àquele beijo, tão diferente dos que haviam trocado anteriormente.

O primeiro havia sido quando ela era mais jovem, um pouco antes de ela ser levada por Naraku. O segundo, após descobrir que ela havia estava viva, e mesmo assim fora para lhe mostrar que Houjyou era um traidor. E o terceiro, no mesmo dia, mas sem o mesmo efeito, o que o fez sentir como se estivesse se aproveitando da morena.

Sentiu-a estremecer, quando suas mãos deslizaram para chegar a sua cintura, e sorriu por entre os lábios dela, satisfeito por saber que podia causar tal efeito na jovem moça. Naquele momento, não importava se o ar iria lhe faltar, podia respirar através dela. As mãos de Kagome desceram até chegar em seu peito, podendo sentir o ritmo descompassado de seu coração.

# Sesshoumaru está vindo! - ela murmurou, depois de afastar os lábios dos dele, e abrir os olhos para encará-lo. - Não seria prudente deixá-lo nos ver nesta situação!

Inuyasha confirmou, afastando-se lentamente de Kagome, enquanto controlava a própria respiração e ritmo cardíaco, para evitar questionamentos do irmão mais velho. Fechou os olhos, tendo certeza de que jamais havia sentindo algo igual em toda a sua vida. Passou as mãos no cabelo, e deu as costas à amiga, para evitar ceder a tentação de tornar a beijá-la e terminar, o que nem chegaram a começar, ali mesmo. E por esta razão, detestava, e ao mesmo tempo, agradecia o irmão mais velho.

# Previu isto também?

Kagome fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, e voltou os olhos para a porta do antigo escritório, a tempo de ver Sesshoumaru entrar, acompanhado de Kikyou, Sango e Miroku. Afastou-se do Hanyou e deixou-se ser abraçada pela irmã mais velha, e pela amiga, que começara a chorar dizendo diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Era bom estar de volta e poder sentir-se feliz enquanto, sorriu forçadamente, segurando as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos para não chorar, quando os olhos de Sesshoumaru se encontraram com os seus. Logo a alegria se transformaria em dor. Tudo acabaria e teria a vida, que nunca chegou a ter, tomada pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru, para evitar um desastre maior.

Não desejava, mas haveria de ser daquela forma, era tarde de mais para voltar atrás. Desejando esquecer aquilo, fechou os olhos, permitindo que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos, enquanto abraçava a irmã com mais força.

XXXX

Sango suspirou, enquanto desfazia o nó que prendia seus cabelos em um perfeito rabo de cavalo. Estava sentada diante do espelho que havia no quarto de Miroku, usando um roupão de banho, enquanto aguardava o rapaz terminar o próprio banho, para poderem comer algo antes de dormirem.

Haviam tido um dia cheio e o fato de que Kagome havia voltado a falar havia sido tão chocante quando a noticia de que Kikyou esperava gêmeos depois de anos, acreditando que jamais iria engravidar. A moça havia contado tudo, depois de duas horas de conversa, falando inclusive que eles teriam de encontrar, primeiro, uma maneira de localizarem o castelo de Naraku, e em seguida de sobreviverem à atmosfera venenosa do local.

Suspirou se recordando da existência de Sarah, a menina que assim como Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha possuía olhos dourados e cabelos prateados, uma característica típica da família deles. Gostaria de saber se Sesshoumaru já tomara conhecimento de que a mãe de sua filha era ninguém menos que uma das crias de Naraku, e se não tivesse, como reagiria ao descobrir.

Sorriu, ironicamente. Sesshoumaru passou bastante tempo com Kagome, antes de eles chegarem, se a menina esteve conversando com ele durante este período, provavelmente haveria contado. Mas se fora, por que o Youkai mostrava-se tranqüilo em relação aquilo?

Levou a mão para a própria nuca, sentindo pequenas pontadas de dor. Fechou os olhos pedindo para ela passar antes de aumentar e tornar-se insuportável, e praguejando mentalmente por aquilo estar voltando a acontecer, mesmo depois do que pedira para Kikyou tentar se livrar dele com seus poderes espirituais. Suspirou aliviada, tornado a pousar as mãos sobre seu colo, ao passar, pensando que talvez houvesse sido fruto de sua imaginação por estar cansada.

Estava tão ocupada com seus pensamentos que foi incapaz de perceber a aproximação de Miroku, que tocou seu ombro lhe fazendo sorrir, enquanto virava de frente para ele.

# Não se preocupe… agora que Kagome está de volta ao normal podemos contar com os poderes e as informações dela. Naraku não pode contra os poderes dela… é evidente.

# Sim eu sei Miroku! – ela sorriu enquanto ele lhe dava um leve beijo nos lábios. – Agora tudo vai melhorar, não tem por que me preocupar. – ficou de pé. – Vamos comer!

Saiu do quarto, sem se importar com o fato de estar ou não sendo seguido por Miroku, que suspirou frustrado antes de segui-la.

XXXX

Kikyou entrou no cômodo, encontrando Sesshoumaru deitado em sua cama, enquanto falava ao telefone celular. Retirou o rob de seda e deitou-se ao lado dele, sentindo-se esgotada pelo dia que haviam tido, desejando saber com que ele falava.

O viu tocar o próprio colo como pedido para que ela deitasse ali, e o obedeceu, fechando os olhos ao sentir que ele mexia em seus cabelos. Estava feliz, pois, após muito tempo, finalmente podia se aproximar de Sesshoumaru sem sentir-se culpada por mentir ou omitir algum detalhe de sua vida para ele. Aconchegou-se melhor no colo dele, e levou as mãos para o próprio ventre, desejando sentir a energia de seus filhos, sorrindo ao sentir o coração deles baterem.

# Não Kagura… hoje eu não poderei passar ai! – falou o Youkai, fazendo com que Kikyou o encarasse. – Tive uns problemas no trabalho e não posso deixar Kikyou sozinha agora. – falou alisando-lhe a face. – Ela não esteve se sentindo bem durante todo o dia, e não seria prudente deixá-la sozinha.

Kikyou tornou a baixar a cabeça, achando mais prudente permanecer em silêncio, uma vez que Kagura, mãe da primeira filha de Sesshoumaru, era uma Youkai e poderia facilmente ouvir sua voz, e por algum motivo, Sesshoumaru lhe pedira para ocultar seu conhecimento a respeito da existência dela, ao menos por enquanto.

O Youkai ouviu Kagura se desculpar do outro lado da linha, podendo sentir o nervosismo dela em sua voz, e deixando claro, que Naraku já tomara conhecimento do retorno total de Kagome, e agora estava preocupada com o fato de a jovem ter contado a verdade a ele.

Despediu-se e colocou o telefone celular sobre o criado mudo, antes de encostar-se melhor a cabeceira da cama, fechando os olhos com força. Kagome tivera razão ao impedir que ele saísse do prédio da SSJ da maneira que desejava, iria cometer um erro enorme, uma vez que Kagura realmente parecia temer. Durante a ligação notara sua voz falhar por diversas vezes, como se aguardasse o momento em que ele começasse a lhe gritar e ameaçar.

# O que houve? – quis saber a mulher, enquanto brincava com a colcha que cobria seu corpo e o do marido.

# Kagura foi atacada e levaram Sarah! – falou, e a esposa se colocou sentado o encarando com preocupação. – Não se preocupe… Sarah está bem!

# Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – perguntou, tentando não alterar sua voz.

# Sua irmã me disse. – pousou a mão no próprio colo. – Quando me disse que Kagura era filha de Naraku. – Kikyou arregalou os olhos, em surpresa. – Não… eu não fazia idéia! – respondeu antes que a mulher lhe perguntasse. – Kagome disse que apenas me contou porque desta maneira poderia evitar que eu fosse até Kagura assassiná-la, pois ela também é uma das vítimas. E sua irmã tinha razão, se ela não houvesse me segurado, eu teria ido até lá matá-la.

Kikyou tornou a deitar-se no colo dele, sem saber quais palavras deveria usar naquele momento. O Youkai alisou-lhe os cabelos, mais uma vez, perdendo-se nos próprios pensamentos.

_"Quero que você me mate!"_ a voz da cunhada ecoou tão vivida em sua mente, que poderia crer que ela se encontrava ali, a afirmar. "Sabe o que está me fazendo arriscar?" perguntara, e percebera que a jovem moça hesitara em responder, mostrando, que temia a própria morte embora a pedisse a ele em troca da sobrevivência daqueles que estavam ao seu redor e de pessoas desconhecidas.

# Sinto que algo de ruim irá acontecer, Sesshoumaru. – comentou, segurando a mão dele com força e o despertando dos devaneios. – Algo me diz que não posso ficar tranqüila!

# Não se preocupe Kikyou! Não deixarei que nada ruim lhe aconteça… e nem a sua irmã! – disse, pensando em uma maneira de evitar que Kagome acabasse tendo de ser assassinada. – eu lhe prometo. – e a beijou nos lábios. – Agora descanse! Foram muitas coisas para um único dia, deve estar cansada.

Kikyou realizou um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e fechou ou olhos deixando-se adormecer, enquanto Sesshoumaru velava seu sono.

XXXX

Kagome desviou os olhos da televisão, onde passava um filme romântico, para poder fixá-los na fotografia de Inuyasha, colocada cuidadosamente em uma das prateleiras do móvel onde estava a televisão e os aparelhos DVD e de som. Ao lado dele, encontrava-se Sesshoumaru, e pela expressão facial de ambos, tal fotografia, havia sido tirada contra a vontade de ambos.

Sorriu inconscientemente, abaixando a cabeça enquanto o casal do filme dava o primeiro e tão esperado beijo do filme.

Fechou os olhos, desejando interromper a angústia que crescia em seu peito, por se lembrar de que em breve se perderia novamente. Naraku mais uma vez, conseguiria lhe fazer ir para o lado dele, mas diferente da primeira vez, iria corrompê-la. E talvez, pudesse evitar tal acontecimento se soubesse que artifício ele utilizaria daquela vez. Entretanto, por mais que se esforçasse em tentar ver, simplesmente, seus poderes não lhe permitiam ver.

Olhou para a porta do quarto de Inuyasha, antes de abrir a mão esquerda com a palma virada para cima. A luz rósea de seu poder não tardou a envolvê-la e uma taça de vidro que se encontrava sobre a mesa de centro flutuou até ela.

Sem esforço o liquido que ela continha desapareceu e o material começou a se destorcer, perdendo sua verdadeira forma, formando uma rosa de vidro e em seguida a miniatura de uma criança. Miniatura que ela ficou a olhar por um bom tempo, antes de permitir que a taça voltasse a sua forma original e a colocasse sobre a mesa.

Olhou, sem realmente ver a televisão, e ajeitou a postura no sofá. Cruzou as pernas sobre o estofado, tomando cuidado com o vestido, que possuía um tom claro de marrom, a cobrir seu corpo.

Tentara viver antes de ser levada por Naraku, mas mesmo assim, ainda perdera muitas coisas. Naraku lhe tomara tudo. E assim como antes, planejava viver antes que seus sonhos se tornassem realidade, antes que Sesshoumaru tivesse de perfurar seu coração a fim de salva-la de ver Inuyasha e os outros mortos por sua mão, e Sango, novamente escravizada.

Observou o casal, o par romântico do filme que assistia ou fingia assistir, deitados na mesma cama, enquanto trocavam algumas poucas palavras e caricias leves.

# Como seria…?

Questionou-se em tom baixo, podendo sentir que Inuyasha em breve sairia de seu banho e se juntaria a ela naquela sala. E logo em seguida, pensou em como poderia ser tão ingênua e adulta ao mesmo tempo.

Sorriu levemente e mordeu o lábio inferior, levando a mão a eles, se lembrando do beijo que trocara com Inuyasha na sala onde ele trabalhara no passado.

Inuyasha saiu do quarto e Kagome abaixou a mão a pousando no próprio colo, tornando a se concentrar no filme. O Hanyou sentou-se diante dela pegando um dos sanduíches, que ela preparara enquanto ele tomava banho e que estavam em um prato sobre a mesinha de centro, para, finalmente poder comer.

Observou a menina, sentada na posição de lótus, completamente absorta no filme que passava, e provavelmente se encontrava no final, uma vez que era mais um clichê e os mocinhos estavam brigando por descobrirem o erro que um deles havia cometido.

Sem perceber, viu-se analisando cada detalhe do corpo da menina. Naraku, embora a tenha torturado e a transformado em uma assassina, não conseguira acabar com o encanto que existia nela. Ela era uma menina no corpo de uma mulher, e isso o encantava mais e mais, quase o enlouquecendo. Desejava senti-la junto a si, beijá-la enquanto a tomava por completo para si, a fazendo esquecer-se do toque de Naraku.

Sacudiu-se mentalmente, não podia pensar em tais coisas, enquanto pedia para que ela não estivesse a ler seus pensamentos. Kagome havia acabado de se recuperar, não poderia atacá-la de tal forma, mesmo que ela o seduzisse e o beijasse sem ele esperar. Teria de matar Naraku primeiro, para poder, livrá-la daquela sombra e, em fim a ter por completo.

_"E quem sabe… casarmos e termos um filho!"_

Surpreendeu-se ao pensar em tal coisa naquele momento, e sem perceber, acabou por sorrir de forma abobada, sendo notado por Kagome, a fingir, ainda prestar atenção no filme que passava na televisão.

Talvez a notícia a respeito da gravidez de Kikyou, que até então todos acreditavam não poder engravidar, houvesse lhe afetado um pouco, juntamente com a possibilidade de poder conversar com Kagome e receber a resposta dela em retorno.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo permaneceu parado ali, observando a jovem morena, vez ou outra a perdendo de foco, enquanto seus pensamente viajavam desde a época em que ela ainda era uma criança e o provocava, até àquele dia. Recordando-se, também, de que Ayame havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros, e Kagome, mesmo podendo ver o que ninguém podia, apenas afirmava que ela realmente estava com Naraku, e negava conhecer o motivo pelo qual ele a desejava.

Ao voltar a si, encontrou Kagome de pé diante dele, o encarando com curiosidade, enquanto a música dos créditos, a indicarem o fim do filme, tocava, não permitindo que o local fosse tomado pelo silêncio.

# Não é preciso ler sua mente para saber o que está pensando, Inuyasha! – ela iniciou a conversa. – Não quero e nem vou ser protegida e trancafiada desta maneira, enquanto você vai atrás de Naraku!

# Não vou arriscar te perder! – afirmou, ficando de pé.

# Que diferença fará estar aqui trancafiada ou ao seu lado? – questionou, sem desviar os olhos dos dourados dele. – Se Naraku vier atrás de mim, é porque ele conseguiu arranjar uma forma de ultrapassar minha barreira. Se estiver sozinha ele conseguirá me pegar, com mais facilidade do que se você estiver comigo! – ela sorriu tocando o rosto dele. – E depois… vamos dizer que não será tão fácil assim chegar a mim!

Piscou um olho, fazendo a televisão se desligar magicamente e as luzes da sala ficar mais fracas quando as cortinas e janelas se fecharam.

# Não sou tão fraca! – completou, e o empurrou para a cadeira, sem nem ao menos chegar a tocar nele. – Afinal, eu sou tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada… - sorriu.

Levantou um pouco a saia do vestido rodado, enquanto sentava-se no colo de Inuyasha, dobrando os joelhos, como se fosse sentar nas próprias pernas, que estavam uma de cada lado de sua cintura. Inuyasha tentou se mover, para tirá-la de cima dele, entretanto, seu corpo estava completamente congelado.

# Não se preocupe, Inu-chan! – usou o apelido antigo, e que ele alegava odiar. – Eu congelei seu corpo por alguns instantes. – pousou a mão sobre o peito dele e inclinou o corpo sobre o dele, para poder beijá-lo, rapidamente nos lábios. – Posso lidar com qualquer espécie de inimigo! – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Inuyasha sentiu-se estremecer, quando Kagome voltou a lhe beijar e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa que vestira, para poder transitar na casa sem deixá-la envergonhada. Fechou os olhos com força, imaginando que o que acontecia deveria ser um sonho, fruto de mente, ou até mesmo algum tipo de teste, onde, ele obviamente seria reprovado.

Passou a corresponder ao beijo da moça, e desejando tocá-la, sentiu o próprio corpo ser liberto do feitiço que ela havia lhe posto. Levou as mãos até a cintura dela, como se temesse que ela sumisse repentinamente, enquanto ela continuava o trabalho de desabotoar sua blusa. E ao senti-la tocar sua pele, um choque percorreu sua espinha e acordou de seu transe, segurando-a pelos pulsos para afastar as mãos delicadas, dele.

# Pare com isso! – mandou, tentando recuperar o ar tomado de seus pulmões.

Kagome respirava profundamente e rapidamente, sem fazer qualquer espécie de esforço para voltar a tocá-lo, continuando com o que faziam.

# Por que não? – perguntou a moça, mostrando-se desapontada, assim que conseguiu falar. – Sei que você quer… assim como eu quero, Inuyasha!

Ele fechou os olhos com força, o abrindo alguns segundos depois, quase incapaz de controlar o desejo que tinha de beijá-la e terminar com aquilo. Sim, a desejava. Desejava de forma desesperada.

# Esqueça o que aconteceu! - pediu a menina, quando as mãos dele soltaram seus punhos e deslizaram pelos seus braços. – Me faça esquecer o que aconteceu! Me faça esquecer do toque de Naraku!

Ele a olhou nos olhos, e Kagome os fechou, ao sentir a mão direita dele em sua face enquanto a esquerda tornava a parar sua cintura. Desta vez, era ela quem estava paralisada, fora ela quem estremecera quando Inuyasha tocou-lhe os lábios de leve, antes de beijar-lhe a face, descendo em direção ao seu pescoço.

Sim, iria fazê-la esquecer, e iria começar retirando os vestígios do cheiro de Naraku do corpo dela, deixando o seu próprio no lugar. Iria marcá-la como sendo dele, para sempre. Selaria o pacto dos companheiros. Pacto que para o mundo Youkai significava casamento, e diferente do casamento humano não era quebrado com facilidade, uma vez que acontecia, nenhum dos dois podia rompê-lo. Ninguém podia rompê-lo. Apenas a morte!

Kagome pegou o ar com força, ao sentir Inuyasha beijar a base de seu pescoço, enquanto passava as mãos por seus ombros, fazendo a alça de seu vestido deslizar por eles, caindo. Sabia que aquilo não duraria para sempre, mas queria viver aquele momento, imaginando que não tinha conhecimento de seu destino. Que podia sim, casar-se com Inuyasha e viver com ele para sempre, pelas leis dos Humanos e dos Youkais.

Queria sentir-se amada, ao menos uma vez. Não o amor forçado de seus pais, que o faziam para suprir o erro que cometeram ao prometer entregá-la a Naraku. Não o amor obsessivo de Naraku, que apenas a queria para ele, e por isso alegava torturá-la e querer levá-la a ser corrompida. Queria o amor de quem amava. De quem, mesmo na ausência, protegeu-a de se perder em suas trevas, em seus medos.

# Eu te amo! – sussurrou.

Inuyasha parou o que fazia para encará-la seriamente, ao ouvir aquela frase. Sorriu de uma maneira sincera e tranqüilizadora, antes de se levantar com ela em seu colo, e a levar para o seu quarto. A colocou na cama, e deitou-se sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la intensamente nos lábios, enquanto as luzes da sala se apagavam por completo e a porta do quarto batia, se trancando.

# Também te amo, Kagome! – murmurou, antes de voltar a trilhar o caminho pelo pescoço dela, a sentindo voltar a tentar desabotoar sua blusa. – Eu sempre te amei. – Kagome sorriu, segurando-o pelo rosto, para beijá-lo.

Pelo menos naquela noite, faria com que tudo fosse para sempre.


	31. Posse

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Posse**

\Capítulo Trinta\

.

Os dias que se seguiram passaram de forma lenta e até mesmo depressiva para o grupo, a desde então, tentar decifrar uma maneira de atravessar a barreira de Naraku, a não mais tentar nada, para recuperar a menina que se mostrava melhor a cada dia que passava.

A respeito de Ayame, ninguém tinha notícias, e desde seu desaparecimento, o departamento médico e de pesquisa, encontrava-se em um verdadeiro pandemônio. Nada mais andava de forma correta, o que fazia a dona da SSJ, Kaede, se ver obrigada a descer para assumir o controle de tudo, e até mesmo, ligar para aqueles a se encontrarem em licença.

Kagome passava horas e mais horas trancada, dentro do quarto de Inuyasha, ora mexendo no computador tentando saber o que mudara e acontecera desde seu seqüestro, ou então realizando pesquisas a respeito de algo que Inuyasha não conseguia compreender. Ou assistindo a um filme, acompanhada de Inuyasha, que juntamente a Miroku e Sesshoumaru, se empenhava em tentar descobrir uma maneira de atravessar a barreira, que segundo Kagome, protegia o castelo de Naraku.

Sesshoumaru já havia ido visitar Kagura, utilizando a desculpa sobre o desaparecimento de Sarah, e assim como Kagome havia lhe pedido, não descontara a frustração que sentia por ter sido enganado, pela mulher Youkai, afinal, ela também era uma vítima. E pode claramente notar, através de seu cheiro, que ela se encontrava estranhamente agitada, como se aguardasse o momento em que ele lhe atacaria, e que, ela havia sido novamente torturada.

E escondido, o Youkai passara a pesquisar mais a respeito do tal livro do destino que Kagome citara enquanto lhe contava tudo a respeito de que realmente acontecera. Necessitava ver o que ali havia, com os próprios olhos, pois algo lhe dizia que a menina ainda lhe omitia alguma coisa importante.

A Shikon no Tama não poderia ser apenas o fruto da imaginação fértil de alguém. Ela realmente deveria ter existido, ou ainda existe em algum lugar. Mas por que ela mentira?

Ergueu a cabeça, observando o irmão mais velho entrar no escritório, onde ele estava isolado estudando alguns documentos, acompanhado de Miroku e tratou de recolher os papéis sobre a mesa, de maneira que nenhum dos dois visse a respeito do que se tratava, e começasse a lhe fazer perguntas.

# O que houve? – questionou, estranhando a seriedade do irmão e do companheiro de trabalho, enquanto se sentavam à frente dele.

# Hiro sumiu! – disse de uma vez, enquanto coçava os olhos. – Assim como Yue e Takane. – acrescentou. – O escritório dele foi encontrado tomado pelas chamas… quando conseguiram conter o incêndio não encontraram sinais dele. Não há vestígio algum do corpo dele e já os procuraram por toda a parte. Ampliaram as buscas, mas não estão muito convencidos de que irão encontrá-los. Estão comentado pelos corredores.

# Ele não foi carbonizado? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# Não é possível… o fogo foi imediatamente percebido. Não havia tempo para ele ter sido carbonizado. – respondeu o Hanyou, acomodando-se melhor a poltrona.

# Houve mais duas mortes misteriosas também. Mas estes outros dois não tem relação qualquer com a Sociedade Secreta Japonesa. Mas fizeram buscas no local das mortes e descobriram que eles tinham envolvimento com Naraku. – completou Sesshoumaru, se recordando da noticia dos jornais daquela manhã.

# Tem alguma idéia do que possa estar acontecendo? – quis saber Miroku, recebendo como resposta, o silêncio. – Talvez Naraku possa estar atacando e se livrando de alguns dos trabalhadores dele por achá-los inúteis, agora que Kagome está de volta. – tentou.

# Mas isso é um tanto ilógico, não acha? – Inuyasha pronunciou. – Uma vez que Kagome está de volta ele deveria estar juntando aliados e não os eliminando. Assim seria mais fácil evitar que ela se voltasse contra ele. – houve silêncio entre eles.

# Então isto nos leva a uma única pessoa… - Sesshoumaru pensou em voz alta. – Kagome!

# Como? – Inuyasha, que tentava decifrar algo inexistente na mesa de mogno, encarou imediatamente o irmão, como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de ouvir. – Por que acha que Kagome estaria fazendo isto? Se ela soubesse quem são os espiões de Naraku, ela teria nos dito e não estaria matando-os. – a defendeu.

# Tem certeza disso, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru mostrou seriedade. – Kagome passou seis anos nas mãos de Naraku… Passou por transformações assombrosas… Viu e sofreu o que ninguém mais é capaz e continuou viva. O que lhe garante que algo dentro dela não mudou e que está a procura de vingança?

# A Kagome não é uma assassina, Sesshoumaru! – rebateu o Hanyou. – Fale o que quiser, mas não acredito que ela seja capaz de matar, em sã consciência, alguém, por mera vontade de vingança!

O Youkai nada disse, enquanto analisava a expressão séria do mais novo, estreitou os olhos, em sinal de desconfiança. Apenas naquele momento havia parado para pensar em algo. Seu irmão e a cunhada estavam morando juntos, há cinco noites, e ambos possuíam uma paixão antiga um pelo outro.

# Você dormiu com Kagome!

A pergunta do Youkai soou mais uma afirmativa, chocando tanto o Hanyou, como Miroku, a olhar incrédulo, desde o Hanyou até ele. Sabendo, que daquela conversa, a qualquer momento poderia se iniciar uma briga séria entre os dois, e ele não ira se intrometer.

# Não vai começar a me julgar por causa disso, vai? – retrucou, dando, definitivamente, a resposta positiva ao seu irmão. – Já sou bem grandinho para saber o que é certo ou errado e o que devo ou não fazer em minha vida.

# Sei que é bem grandinho Inuyasha… mas não acredito que seja correto você passar a se envolver com essa menina, se nem ao menos chegamos até Naraku. Quanto mais se apegar a ela, pior será se algo der errado e ela acabar vindo a, mais uma vez, ser levada de seus braços. – falou, sem alterar o tom de voz.

# Fala como se soubesse que iremos falhar! – falou incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa, minutos após a fala do irmão.

# Seja sensato, Inuyasha! – disse, se levantando. – Qualquer outro em seu lugar aguardaria o momento certo para começar a se relacionar afetivamente, especialmente se a mulher estivesse na mesma condição de Kagome. Ela esta confusa e estamos prestes a enfrentar uma guerra onde o inimigo tem mais vantagens sobre nós, do que nós sobre ele. E a vantagem é Kagome! Não se esqueça disso! – abriu a porta. – Estou indo para casa… Kikyou não está se sentindo muito bem e prometi levá-la mais cedo.

E sem aguardar nenhum gesto ou manifestação de Inuyasha, abandonou a sala onde passara boas horas estudando alguns documentos antigos que encontraram. O Hanyou encarou o amigo humano, e Miroku apenas deu com os ombros, antes de desaparecer atrás do jornal após murmurar algo que nem mesmo ele compreendeu, mas teve certeza de que o mesmo evitara ser entendido por estar concordando com as afirmações de Sesshoumaru.

# Você é o último que pode dizer algo Miroku, está se envolvendo com Sango! – anunciou antes de sair, batendo a porta fortemente a suas costas.

XXXX

Analisava mais um dos milhares documentos que haviam ido parar em sua mesa, sentindo-se mais cansada que o normal. Desde o desaparecimento de Ayame, havia assumido o compromisso de impedir que a SSJ se transformasse em um verdadeiro pandemônio, e quase nunca tinha tempo para nada. Necessitava urgentemente da cientista mais capacitada da SSJ, mas não podia fazer absolutamente nada se ela ainda encontrava-se desaparecida.

Passou a mão nos cabelos grisalhos, conseqüência da idade a lhe abater, e olhou para a tela de seu computador, se recordando que mais três de seus empregados haviam desaparecido, e obviamente encontravam-se mortos. E tinha uma ligeira impressão de que o causador de toda aquela situação era o caso dos irmãos Takahashi. Caso a trazer trabalho e problemas, não só para ela, como os outros agentes da Sociedade, desde o inicio.

Sentiu uma sensação estranha lhe dominar, repentinamente, e ao erguer a cabeça, todo o sangue pareceu desaparecer de seu corpo, enquanto deixava o corpo encostar-se bruscamente nas costas da cadeira acolchoada e giratória. Pigarreou, corrigindo sua postura e tentando mostrar, tarde de mais, que não fora afetada por sua presença.

A jovem a trajar um vestido branco com detalhes na cor vermelha, a encarou seriamente, enquanto colocava a perna esquerda sobre a direita, adquirindo uma posição de respeito perante ela.

# Takahashi sabe que você saiu para passear pela cede? – arriscou romper o silêncio, irritando-se com o mesmo.

# Inuyasha não é minha babá e tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar para ficar correndo atrás de mim. – falou seriamente, sem desviar seus olhos dos da mulher de idade. – E sinceramente… não preciso desta espécie de cuidados no momento. – sorriu cinicamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Não precisa ficar com medo de mim Kaede… não mordo! – murmurou, quando ela se colocou de pé, atrás da cadeira, como se a mesma fosse capaz de lhe proteger de qualquer ataque. – Embora devesse… - sorriu.

Kaede, a encarou estreitando os olhos, mostrando sua desconfiança, percebendo que a menina realmente se mostrava em um estado muito melhor que aquele a e afetar-lhe da última vez a encontrá-la pelos corredores da SSJ.

# Não atenda!

Ordenou quando o telefone sobre a mesa tocou, e Kaede, nervosamente, ergueu a mão para tocar o aparelho. Poderia pedir ajuda a quem quer que fosse. A menina era uma arma humana, não desejava correr o risco de ser pulverizada a qualquer momento. E ignorando o pedido da menina, levou a mão ao fone, a ser completamente pulverizado, assim como o resto do aparelho.

# Eu disse para não atender! – avisou, sob o olhar irritado da senhora. – Estou aqui e detesto ficar esperando!

# Se está aqui e agora… - os lábios de Kaede tremeram, enquanto recolhia o braço de volta para si. - significa que não é tão tola quanto acharam que era! – disse, por fim, percebendo o que havia no tom de voz da mais jovem. – E obviamente, significa que, por desejo de vingança está matando… - Kagome sorriu pelo canto dos lábios a encarando com curiosidade. – Não faça esta cara! Sabe do que falo tão bem quanto sabe o que lhe fez vir aqui!

# Não matei ninguém! – afirmou com convicção, deixando claro que não gostara do tom da dona da SSJ. – E sei tão bem disso quanto sei a respeito de sua traição! – Kaede não demonstrou qualquer emoção. – Apenas gostaria de saber por que continuou com a história de SSJ, se é uma criminosa? – fez uma cara de dúvida. – Por que colocou Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru no caso da Prisioneira, se sabia que era eu quem estava por trás disso! – estreitou os olhos. – Não pode ter sido sua consciência e senso de justiça! Uma vez que fez um pacto com Naraku em troca do assassinato de seu marido!

# Não é de sua conta! – rebateu, num tom mais elevado que o normal, dando a volta na mesa para poder caminhar até a porta. – Agora saia daqui! – ordenou, segurando a porta aberta. – Saia agora!

Detestava ser lembrada daquele fato de seu passado, e ela podia ser extremamente perigosa, mas não iria permitir que lhe atormentasse com suas atitudes e erros passados, daquela maneira.

A porta bateu com violência, mesmo que Kaede a segurasse. A velha senhora pareceu surpresa no primeiro momento, mas imediatamente acordou e tentou abrir a porta, entretanto, a mesma parecia ter sido trancada ou estar emperrada.

Suspirou em desistência e observou a morena ficar de pé, seus passou ecoando pela sala, à medida que o sapato de salto batia no solo. Percebendo, mesmo que não fosse apropriado, que ela havia mantido a beleza e a elegância da família Higurashi, a beleza e elegância de Midoriku, a filha traída e corrompida pelas trevas.

# Responda! – exigiu, parando a poucos passos. – Não quero ser obrigada a destruir sua mente, apenas para pegar esta informação!

# Não sabia que era Naraku quem estava por trás daqueles assassinatos! – respondeu, após muito pestanejar. – Acreditava ser plano de algum Youkai extremamente poderoso e que poderia vir a causar problemas para Naraku. E o trabalho ao qual ele me encarregou… é apenas evitar que ele seja descoberto e que outros mais fortes tentem erguer-se no poder. Por isso os mandei! – suspirou. – Eram os melhores… e quando descobri a verdade, já era tarde de mais para mudar. Eles desconfiariam! – Kagome sorriu, vagamente, abaixando o olhar. – Agora vai me matar? – a morena ergueu a cabeça, seriamente.

# Creio já ter lhe dito que não matei ninguém! – falou, em tom de quem não toleraria ser questionada a respeito daquilo novamente. – Os três estão vivos em algum lugar… pensando em tudo o que fizeram de errado na vida… sozinhos e completamente perdidos em sua mente! - Kaede arregalou os olhos. – E irei fazer o mesmo a você Kaede! – deu um passo a frente, fazendo-a recuar temerosa. – Mas preciso de algo seu antes!

# E o fato de aceitar ou não lhe entregar, irá mudar em algo sua decisão?

# Não! – anunciou lentamente. – Mas pense bem… estará fazendo uma boa ação e não precisará passar seis anos de sua vida, presa em sua mente se martirizando por mais este erro!

Kaede pareceu pensar no que seria mais favorável, enquanto encarava a jovem morena. No fim, fechou os olhos e suspirou lentamente, abaixando a cabeça, mostrando se render e aceitar dar o qualquer que fosse o que ela lhe pedisse. E Kagome apenas sorriu satisfeita!

XXXX

Sorriu erguendo o bracelete diante de seus olhos, mostrando sua satisfação, enquanto a ruiva o encarava de forma silenciosa aguardando alguma manifestação sonora do homem de olhos vermelhos, que entrara na sala, desejando assassiná-la por ter sido, novamente evitado por Kagome.

Ayame suspirou frustrada e cansada, afinal de contas, não dormia direito desde que Naraku mandara Kouga lhe levar aquele lugar para montar uma pulseira que anulasse os poderes de Kagome, temporariamente, dando-lhe tempo para injetar nela a nova modificação da droga Prisioneira, que pelo o que percebera, se encontrava quatro vezes mais forte que suas dozes anteriores.

# Pensei que você não se renderia depois de ter sido alertada por Kagome… mas confesso que fez um ótimo trabalho. – Naraku pronunciou, guardando a pulseira no bolso de seu sobretudo negro. – Trarei Kouga hoje mesmo para você, pois amanhã quero ir de encontro ao que me pertence. – sorriu de forma perversa. Até iria hoje, mas quero dar tempo para ela descansar um pouco. – umedeceu os lábios com a língua. – E preciso arrumar o quarto para recepcioná-la como se deve.

# Você é nojento! – Ayame murmurou, demonstrando suas palavras, em sua expressão facial.

# Sou? – perguntou com deboche, a encarando cinicamente. – Quem traiu foi você, Ayame, não se esqueça disto! – lembrou-a, a fazendo morder os lábios e abaixar a cabeça. – Por ambição e em busca de seus desejos, destruiu o sonho e a vida de muitas pessoas. Então, não me chame de nojento, pois é mil vezes pior. Não me escondo atrás de uma carinha simpática e atitudes boas… sou o que sou e todos sabem disso! – riu, ao notar uma lágrima escorrendo pela sua face, pingando sobre a roupa branca a se encontrar manchada pela poeira e pelo próprio sangue, que havia sido derramado durante a tortura recebida no dia em que fora levada para aquele castelo. – O que será que Inuyasha irá dizer quando descobrir a respeito desta sua traição? – Ayame mordeu os lábios abaixando ainda mais a cabeça. – Aposto que ele lhe odiará, afinal de contas, você foi a pessoa em quem ele mais confiou…

# Não acha que já chega? – a mulher Youkai o cortou, erguendo-se, e fixando os olhos no Youkai. Sua face manchada pelas lágrimas a abandonarem cada vez mais seus olhos. – Já não jogou esta verdade por bastante vezes em minha cara por todos esses dias? – deu um passo adiante. – Ainda não está satisfeito com o que já me fez sofrer?

Naraku sorriu com a moça a desafiar-lhe. Achava graça em tal situação e por isso não a esbofeteara como já fizera a muitos outros a mandá-lo calar a boca. Ela sofreria mais quando o homem que ama olhasse para ela e dissesse que a odeia por tê-lo traído.

O Hanyou girou no mesmo local e caminhou em direção a porta, parando assim que a abriu, para encarar a cientista, a mostrar-se surpresa pela ausência de agressividade na reação dele.

# Mandarei que alguma das criadas traga uma roupa limpa, para você poder se banhar. Não queremos que Inuyasha ou Kouga lhe vejam neste… - a olhou de cima abaixo. – estado lastimável em que se encontra. – completou, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, antes de sair, fechando a porta a suas costas.

Ayame deixou seu corpo cair sentado na cadeira. Tremia compulsivamente dos pés a cabeça, enquanto começava a chorar de forma desesperada, como desejava ter chorado na noite em que fora levada aquele local, por Kouga.

Nunca em sua vida, havia se sentindo da maneira como sentia-se naquele momento. Estava completamente sem chão. Desesperada pelo que poderia acontecer em seu futuro, pois tinha certeza, Naraku não iria deixar o homem pelo qual Kagome era apaixonada, vivo, para andar por Tóquio ou qualquer outro lugar do mundo, arriscando que a menina, mais uma vez se recordasse dele e estragasse seus planos.

Cerrou os olhos com força, permitindo que uma última lágrima caísse, antes de passar a mão na face, tentando se livrar dos vestígios de seu choro. Mordeu os lábios e encarou seriamente a tela do computador onde fora obrigada a ficar durante os últimos dias.

# Não há mais como mudar o futuro… uma vez que não se há como voltar no tempo. – sussurrou para si mesma, abaixando o olhar.

XXXX

Kagome permaneceu parada diante do grande espelho do quarto de Inuyasha, analisando o próprio corpo coberto pela camisola azul, enquanto aguardava o Hanyou sair do banheiro para poderem ir jantar.

Fechou a mão sobre o peito, cerrando os olhos levemente, como se procurasse concentrar-se em algo, mas tornou a abri-los mostrando-se frustrada com algo. Abaixou a mão aberta, para poder analisá-la, e notando a energia negra a passar sobre ela. Era incapaz de ver com os mesmos olhos de antes, mostrando que estava acontecendo, assim como havia sido previsto anteriormente. Mas sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Novamente se tornaria posse de Naraku, e apenas aguardava e desejava que tudo desse certo. Que Sesshoumaru lhe matasse antes que ela fizesse o pior acontecer.

Deslizou a mão pelo próprio corpo, a pousando em seu ventre, antes de abaixar a cabeça sorrindo levemente e de forma triste, deixando uma única lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, e deslizar por seu rosto. Enquanto se recordava de que jamais teria o sonho de se casar e ter filhos com Inuyasha, realizado, apenas por ter nascido com o poder que qualquer um almejaria e mataria para ter.

Fechou os olhos e o punho com força, mantendo-se atenta ao fato de Inuyasha poder se aproximar repentinamente enquanto imaginava como viveria se tudo houvesse sido diferente. Acaso não tivesse esses poderes e pudesse viver como uma menina normal, tendo seus problemas normais e, considerados, insolúveis, uma vez que desde criança apenas considerava um problema, o fato de sua mãe proibir seus encontros com Inuyasha e o que estava prestes a lhe acontecer.

Acaso tivesse sido Inuyasha o primeiro homem de sua vida o e pai de sua primeira filha. Acaso houvesse ido ao altar com ele passando por cima dos desejos de seus pais. Acaso sua mãe houvesse cumprido a promessa que fez e sabia existir, e a tivesse protegido, passando por cima de seu pai.

Tornou a abrir os olhos, para poder olhar, sem realmente ver, sua imagem no espelho. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, era incapaz de imaginar tal situação, assim como era incapaz de ver o que poderia acontecer no futuro. E ter sido a visão de Sesshoumaru atravessando seu peito, a última que tivera, sentia uma angústia terrível, apenas segurando a vontade de chorar por jamais ter conseguido amar e ser realmente amada, por não desejar ser questionada por Inuyasha.

Caminhou até a janela sentando em seu parapeito, desistindo de observar a própria imagem e decidida a analisar aquela noite de Tóquio, onde poucas estrelas brilhavam no céu noturno.

Apenas conseguia se ver novamente como posse de Naraku. A mercadoria. Um objeto que ele usava para se exibir e mostrar que tinha poder sobre todos. Fora objeto desde que nascera e seria assim até o dia que morresse.

Virou o rosto e sorriu levemente quando Inuyasha saiu do banheiro vestido com um calção folgado de dormir.

Desde que saíram da SSJ, depois de ter ido visitar Kaede e reivindicar o que lhe fora tomado a algum tempo atrás, ele mantinha-se em silêncio e extremamente sério. Entretanto não lhe questionara nada a respeito, uma vez que sabia qual era o significado do olhar que Sesshoumaru lhe lançara quando todos se despediram no estacionamento. Não era necessário ler a mente de nenhum dos dois para saber que Sesshoumaru descobrira que eles haviam dormido juntos, e ele não aprovava a situação.

# Sesshoumaru sabe que nós dormimos juntos e tivemos uma pequena discussão. – anunciou, abraçando-a por trás para que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. – Ele não acha correto o que está acontecendo entre nós.

Kagome ficou em silêncio, pois, se estivesse no lugar de Sesshoumaru, agiria da mesma maneira. Afinal, ele apenas queria proteger, mesmo negando, o Irmão mais novo. Mas o que fazia, era para o bem, não apenas dela, como o do rapaz que amava.

# Não pode culpá-lo por achar isto, uma vez que sou a causadora de todos os problemas que está tendo. – virou de frente para ele, tocando seu rosto, sentindo a terrível sensação de perda naquele instante. – Se eu tivesse morrido vocês estariam vivendo tranquilamente. – colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele o impedindo de falar. – Nada é fácil e justo na vida, Inuyasha! Seu irmão sabe dos riscos que corremos e teme que se algo dê errado, - sorriu levemente, tentando controlar suas emoções fracas. – você acabe numa depressão pior que a da primeira vez que me perdeu!

Inuyasha segurou a mão dela, não gostando do tom que ela utilizava, mas sabendo que ela estava correta em dizer que ele se despedaçaria caso a perdesse novamente. Seria como se algo importante e vital de sua existência fosse tomada. E não almejava pensar naquele assunto agora, afinal, Naraku ainda estava solto desejando a menina ao seu lado.

Abraçou-a e Kagome enterrou a cabeça em seu peito o abraçando com a mesma força ou maior, fechando os punhos, capturando o tecido junto consigo, ao mesmo tempo em que cerrava os olhos, sentindo seu coração ser esmagado por uma mão invisível e inexistente, engolindo a vontade de chorar.

Ela sabia! Sentia! Não por causa de seus poderes a estarem sendo afetados de alguma maneira. Naraku não iria demorar a lhe capturar.

XXXX

Sango levantou lentamente, tomando cuidado para não despertar Miroku, que se encontrava em sono profundo, no lado direito da cama de casa. Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água, pois havia acabado de ter um pesadelo com o dia em que sua vida fora completamente desestruturada.

Analisou a rua, através da janela da sala, tentando ver se era capaz de notar algum movimento estranho ali, enquanto sentia sua cabeça latejar. Havia se tornado freqüente as dores de cabeça que vinham repentinamente por causa do feitiço que Naraku havia lançado em si, e que não fora completamente destruído por Kikyou, embora até algum tempo atrás, acreditasse no contrario.

Por causa das dores andava tendo náuseas e era obrigada a correr para um banheiro para livrar-se de qualquer que fosse o que houvesse em seu estomago. E por conseqüência, acabava por ouvir questionamentos de Miroku, a respeito de uma possível gravidez. Perguntas, a lhe fazer brigar seriamente com ele, ainda aquela manhã.

Queria ter um filho, mas aquele não era o momento certo. Engravidar naquele momento, em que a guerra entre eles iria começar, não seria correto. Poria em risco, não só sua vida, mas como a de uma criança.

Virou-se de frente, e com muito esforço conseguiu segurar um grito de terror, enquanto levava as mãos aos lábios e esperava pelo baque causado pelo choque do copo de vidro no chão. Entretanto, ele jamais chegou. O copo parou a milímetros do solo e voltou flutuando para frente dos olhos de Sango.

# Você é louca? – perguntou, tentando controlar o tom de sua voz, e olhando assustada para os lados. – Quer me matar do coração aparecendo desta maneira?

Kagome sorriu, levantando-se do sofá e pegando o copo que Sango havia se recusado a pegar de volta.

# Desculpa, Sango! Mas acho que seria mais imprudente dizer 'oi' enquanto você estava tão concentrada. – virou-se de frente para a amiga, a encarando de cima a baixo, após colocar o copo sobre a mesa. – Você está um trapo, Sango!

# É bom ouvir isto! – falou com sarcasmo, cruzando o braço sobre o peito.

# A maldição ainda não acabou, não é? – Kagome parou diante dela. – Os nossos poderes podem disfarçar e anular por alguns momentos Sango, mas ela só vai acabar quando Naraku for derrotado. – explicou. – E se você o desativa temporariamente uma vez, quando ele volta é duas vezes pior que antes. Tome remédios… mas não me peça, ou a Kikyou, para apagar novamente! A dor vai se tornar insuportável. – falou, e a morena apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

# Kagome? – ela, que avançava novamente até a sala, a encarou. – As mortes… quem esta causando? – sorriu levemente, afinal Sango era a única que podia dizer que conhecia a Kagome pós-seqüestro.

# Não se preocupe, Sango! – deu as costas para ela, avançando lentamente até o centro da sala. – Eles não estão mortos…

# Certo! – disse a exterminadora, olhando desconfiada para a amiga. – Mas o que veio fazer aqui? Não era para estar com Inuyasha neste momento?

Kagome não falou nada, apenas se aproximou da amiga e a abraçou com força, começando a chorar de forma desesperada. Sango ficou surpresa no primeiro momento, entretanto, tratou da abraçar a amiga e colocar a mão em sua cabeça, alisando-lhe os cabelos, de forma protetora. Não iria lhe perguntar o que acontecera para fazê-la ficar de tal maneira, pois se quisesse ser interrogada teria começado a lhe falar antes de começar a chorar.

# Desculpe… - murmurou, após alguns minutos, recebendo o copo que Sango lhe estendia. - Mas não poderia chorar perto de Inuyasha ou de Kikyou. - sorriu para a amiga, a sentar ao seu lado. - Fico feliz em saber, que você está bem com Miroku!

# Sim! - confirmou, olhando preocupada para Kagome. - Mas você não me parece estar feliz. O que houve?

# Pela primeira vez em minha vida… - encarou Sango, apertando com força o copo em suas mãos. - eu não faço idéia do que fazer!

# Não se preocupe com isso, Kagome! - Sango sorriu de forma tranqüilizadora, passando a mão no cabelo de Kagome, para colocá-lo atrás da orelha dela, enquanto dava de ombros. - A maioria dos humanos ou Youkais não fazem idéia do que podem fazem, a maior parte de sua vida. - Kagome abaixou a cabeça. - Mas tenho certeza que tudo vá dá certo para você! - Kagome negou. - O que há?

Ela mordeu os lábios com mais força do que deveria, pegando o ar com força, antes de tornar a abraçar a amiga e chorar. Naquele momento Sango soube que a amiga não precisava conversar, apenas precisava de um ombro amigo para poder chorar o que sofrera por tanto tempo.


	32. Morte

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Morte**

\Capítulo Trinta e Um\

.

Abriu os olhos e imediatamente se sentou, ao ouvir o barulho causado por passadas, vindo da sala. Levantou-se, ao ser incapaz de detectar cheiro algum, a lhe dar uma pista de quem estava invadindo sua casa àquela hora da madrugada, e saiu do quarto, apurando sua audição para não ser pego de surpresa.

Descobrira que quatro pessoas que trabalhavam para Naraku haviam desaparecido misteriosamente, e provavelmente estariam mortos neste exato momento, o que significava, que ele também poderia ser o próximo, uma vez que não acreditava ser Naraku o causador de tais coisas. Ele necessitava do máximo possível de ajudantes, agora que a pequena Higurashi estava de volta.

Ouviu mais um estalo e girou no mesmo lugar em busca do causador deste barulho e estremeceu ao sentir a lâmina de uma espada tocar sua nuca. E não podendo sentir o cheiro de quem ali se encontrava, praguejou mentalmente, imaginando que a menina Higurashi havia descoberto a respeito de seu segredo.

Mas de qualquer maneira, não iria morrer sem lutar. Saltou para longe de sua atacante e pegou a espada que estava presa de maneira decorativa na parede de sua sala. Uma batalha começou, as laminas das espadas se tocavam, e vez ou outra acertavam alguns objetos da casa, os destruindo, ou até mesmo a pele de Kouga, a estranhar o fato da menina Higurashi não estar o atacando da maneira como normalmente atacava os outros: Usando sua mágica.

E foi ao sentir a lâmina da espada atravessar seu estômago, que largou a própria espada e encarou a face de seu executor. Ou melhor, executora. Ayame encontrava-se inexpressiva, e foi sem piedade alguma que arrancou a espada de dentro dele, observando sua careta de dor.

Kouga recuou alguns passos antes de encostar a parede e escorregar até o chão, manchando a pintura branca com seu sangue. Jamais imaginara que a cientista fosse capaz de lutar tão bem e que ela seria capaz de lhe atacar de tal forma, afinal de contas, como Youkai ela sabia que ele não morreria com uma simples apunhalada de uma espada. Havia veneno na lâmina e ele sabia disso.

Levou a mão ao ferimento aberto, e viu Ayame largar a espada de qualquer maneira no chão, para pegar a arma que estava presa e escondida na junção de sua blusa e sua calça. Apontou-a para ele e deu um paço a frente.

# Naraku lhe mandou me matar? Fazer o trabalho sujo dele? – quis saber. – Não sabia que era tão fraca a este ponto Ayame…

# Não estou lhe matando por desejo de Naraku, Kouga! – falou lentamente. – Sua morte é desejo meu… Desejo meu por ter ousado me trair e a Inuyasha!

# Você também o traiu! Não é ninguém para me julgar! – sorriu. – Vamos Ayame! Eu te amo! Abaixe essa arme e me dê algo para me livrar deste veneno. Você não é uma assassina! Se não me matar poderá ir até Inuyasha e anular o que está para acontecer, a tempo.

# Não há mais tempo, Kouga! Inuyasha deverá decidir a respeito de minha penitencia, então não diga besteiras! – rebateu, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos. – Se me amasse mesmo, como por muitas vezes disse, jamais teria me levado até Naraku! Teria evitado que eu fosse torturada por ele, até dizer o maldito sim que ele desejava ouvir! – disse entre dentes, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

# Se eu não fizesse… Naraku teria me matado!

# E adiantou de algo temer a morte? – questionou, apertando um pouco mais o gatilho da arma. – Sua vida irá ser tomada da mesma maneira, mas por outra pessoa. – respirou profundamente. – Fez o que fez por queria me ver trair Inuyasha… por jamais ter conseguido ocupar o espaço que uma vez ele ocupou, não só na agência, como no meu coração. Por desejar me ver trair o homem que amei… só porque você decidiu trair a mulher que dizia amar! – engoliu seco. – Por ser covarde! – sussurrou.

# E você também não temeu a morte? Não foi por medo dela que decidiu trair Inuyasha e ajudar Naraku a tomar a mulher que ele ama?

# Foi por temer minha morte antes da sua! – disse, e sorriu logo em seguida. – Foi por estar sendo torturada e temer não ter fim. – sorriu mais ainda. – Mas sabe de uma coisa Kouga… Diferente de você… eu tive o que quero! E Naraku não vai ter tudo o que quis! – silêncio. – Sabe… eu estava começando a sentir algo por você! – uma outra lágrima escapou dos olhos de Ayame e dos de Kouga, que abaixara a cabeça. – Adeus! - e com um único tiro no coração tudo acabou.

Ayame abaixou a arma e abaixou a cabeça enquanto via a vida de Kouga se esvair. Uma vez que a bala continha um pouco do sangue de Kagome, não haveria jeito de Kouga sobreviver. O sangue da Miko, mesmo sendo pouco, assim que penetrasse a corrente sanguínea dele purificaria seu corpo por dentro.

# Já podemos ir! – disse, sentindo a presença de um dos servos de Naraku a suas costas, e girando no mesmo lugar, passou por ele, a encarar Kouga com um sorriso sádico na face, antes de segui-la.

XXXX

Kagome se encontrava parada diante da porta do quarto que pertencera a si até os doze anos de idade. Quarto que fora redecorado poucos dias antes de ser seqüestrada, e que ela não tivera, quase chance alguma de aproveitá-lo.

Havia ido até a Mansão de sua família, acompanhada de Inuyasha, pois Kikyou decidira fazer um almoço para comemorar seu retorno e a gravidez dela. E aproveitara que todos se encontravam discutindo a respeito dos desaparecimentos, causados por si mesma, para ir ao banheiro, apenas para ter uma desculpa para ver seu quarto e ficar sozinha.

Tocou a maçaneta abrindo a porta sem a necessidade de chave, por causa de seus poderes, e entrou, fechando-a a suas costas. Ele se encontrava do mesmo jeito que ela havia deixado naquela manhã antes de sair para o colégio. A mesma colcha cobria a cama, mas não se encontrava com cheiro de mofo, mostrando que a irmã o mantinha limpo, apesar de sua ausência.

Caminhou pelo quarto, passando a mão pelos moveis impecavelmente limpos, antes de ir para a cama e sentar-se nela, abraçando o urso que Inuyasha havia lhe dado de presente no dia dos namorados. Enterrou a cabeça no urso branco e fechou os olhos com força.

# Não deveria fazer promessas que não pode cumprir! – falou repentinamente, ao sentir a presença de Sesshoumaru lhe acompanhando no quarto. – Não prometa a minha irmã que irá fazer de tudo para me salvar, uma vez que terá de me matar! – o encarou.

Sesshoumaru fixou os olhos dourados na cunhada, enterrando a mão no bolso da calça que vestia. Não estava interessado em ouvir as palavras dela a respeito do que ele deveria ou não fazer. Na realidade havia ido até lá, aproveitando que os outros se encontravam ocupados com assuntos mais importantes, para conversar a respeito do que estava acontecendo entre ela e seu irmão mais novo.

# Por que está se envolvendo com Inuyasha se sabe o que está preste a acontecer? – questionou com seriedade. – Acaso deseja vê-lo enterrado em uma depressão por sua causa? Deseja que minha briga com ele se torne mais séria?

# Não irei discutir a respeito do que está acontecendo entre mim e Inuyasha, com você! – disse, se colocando de pé e deixando o urso sobre a cama. – Nossa discussão não iria adiantar de nada… - parou diante do espelho, olhando, sem realmente ver, para a imagem refletida. – O que acontece não irá prejudicar nada… apenas ajudará no final! Confie em mim!

O Youkai deu alguns passos a frente, deixando quatro passadas de distância entre eles. Podia sentir que havia algo de estranho no comportamento de Kagome, assim como no cheiro dela, estava misturado com o de seu irmão, mostrando que eles haviam dormido juntos, entretanto, não era normal. Franziu o cenho, observando as ações dela parada diante daquele espelho, em silêncio, ela parecia bastante compenetrada, em algo que ele era incapaz de ver.

# O que vê? – Sesshoumaru rompeu o silêncio de minutos. – Acaso não é capaz de ver um caminho que tenha uma conseqüência diferente daquela que me disse? Algum onde você não morra? – havia expectativa em sua voz, e a morena percebeu.

Kagome sorriu fracamente, virando um pouco a cabeça para encará-lo de soslaio, obviamente imaginando o que poderia dizer para ele. Por fim, virou-se de frente para o Youkai, diminuindo, em dois passos, a distancia colocada entre eles.

# Faz dias que não vejo nada alem de escuridão, Sesshoumaru. – falou, o deixando surpreso. – Por alguma razão estou perdendo controle sobre meus poderes. Não consigo mais ver nada, além de memórias passadas. – sorriu depressivamente. – Sinto-me sendo corrompida aos poucos de uma maneira que não deveria acontecer! – uma única lágrima caiu de seus olhos.

# Naraku deve estar…

# Não! – o interrompeu. – Não é Naraku… sou eu! – revelou. – Tenho pesadelos a respeito das vidas que tirei. Sinto ódio de mim e de Naraku pelo que me tornei… Enfraqueço a cada dia enquanto me deixo ser consumida pela dor… pelo medo de morrer embora o deseje. O que está havendo entre mim e Inuyasha, está, de certa forma, me sustentando. - sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, tentando encontrar mais respostas nos olhos da cunhada, a encará-lo com um pouco de desespero. Sentimento que de certa forma, não imaginara ver nela, uma vez que ela parecia ser mais racional e adulta que qualquer um ali.

_"Entretanto, isto pode ser uma mascara!"_

Sim, poderia ser uma barreira para que ela se protegesse do mundo que por muitas vezes a apunhalou. Podia ser verdade, que no fundo ela ainda fosse uma menina com a infância perdida a desejar ser amada e receber carinho toda a noite antes de dormir.

Entretanto, como um estalo, despertou de tais devaneios, percebendo, apenas naquele momento, o que a menina havia acabado de pronunciar: 'O que prometi em troca já foi concebido…'. O que aquilo queria dizer? O que ela havia prometido e em troca do que ela havia prometido? Porém, antes que pudesse reiniciar o interrogatório, Sango e Kikyou apareceram a porta do quarto.

# A SSJ ligou! – disse Kikyou. – É urgente!

Lançando um último olhar a Kagome, Sesshoumaru seguiu em direção a sala, e a morena foi logo atrás para poder acompanhá-los até o prédio da SSJ. E em minutos já se encontravam lá. Muitos dos agentes encontravam-se desesperados e outros surpresos, enquanto eram levados até o subsolo, prometendo que eles já entenderiam o que havia.

Kikyou e Sango cobriram os lábios com as mãos ao verem o estado em que Kouga se encontrava. Em seu corpo havia dois ferimentos profundos, um provocado por uma arma e outro por uma espada e por toda a extensão de sua pele havia queimaduras sérias, idênticas àquelas que foram causadas quando Kagome jogou a ele e Houjyou contra a parede.

Kagome deu alguns passou a frente, analisando o corpo do Youkai, enquanto a irmã saia do necrotério, acompanhada de Sango, por estar sentindo-se nauseada.

# Ayame… - sussurrou, mas Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru foram capazes de ouvir.

# Como Ayame foi capaz de purificar o corpo dele? – questionou Sesshoumaru, descrente, afinal de contas desconfiava que Kagome era quem estava desaparecendo com os espiões de Naraku. – Ela não é uma Miko!

# Ela usou meu sangue! – respondeu de forma malcriada, não gostando de estar sendo acusada do que não cometera. – Naraku possui uma espécie de estoque do meu sangue! – falou, ao notar que eles a encaravam com incredulidade. – Algo para ele beber vez ou outra e evitar que fosse tão afetado por mim… ou para ter seus ferimentos sarados com mais rapidez. - sorriu, olhando de soslaio para o corpo de Kouga. – É claro que a parte humana dele serviu de algo neste momento! Assim ele não acabou do mesmo jeito de Kouga… - tornou a olhá-los.

# Por que Ayame mataria Kouga? – quis saber Miroku, tentando ignorar o comentário final da morena.

Kagome sorriu antes de dar a volta na bancada, sendo observada pelos três rapazes a permanecerem na sala junto a ela, a aguardarem a resposta.

# Foi ele quem a levou para Naraku… - finalmente disse, tocando o peito de Kouga, que foi transformado em pó, imediatamente desaparecendo. – Ela queria vingança! – recolheu o braço para si, ignorando as expressões de quem se encontrava ali. – Ups…

# Você sabia que ele era um dos traidores? – quis saber Sesshoumaru. – Por que não nos contou? – questionou, ao ver a resposta positiva e silenciosa dela.

# Porque não foi meu desejo contar! – deu de ombros, fazendo pouco caso, enquanto virava de costas para eles.

# Então foi você quem matou os três agentes e Kaede?

Sesshoumaru avançou um passo, se recordando de que a dona da SSJ também se encontrava desaparecida, e fora marcada como sendo traidora.

E nenhum deles acreditara naquilo, quando chegaram ao necrotério e foram avisados por um dos agentes, a respeito do desaparecimento de Kaede, do fogo que consumira mais da metade de todo o equipamento do escritório, e da palavra 'Traidor', escrita em sangue na parede. A chefe da Sociedade Secreta Japonesa havia sofrido a mesma espécie de atentado de três dos trabalhadores locais, e por esta razão, ligaram-na a Naraku.

Kagome o encarou de soslaio, mostrando não ter gostado daquela acusação, a segunda que sofria no dia. Embora seus poderes estivessem se corrompendo, a causa dele não eram os espiões de Naraku, que, ao contrario do que pensavam, encontravam-se vivos, mas com a saúde mental afetada.

Ia rebater a acusação feita por Sesshoumaru, entretanto sua atenção foi tomada por coisas mais importantes, e ao estreitar os olhos para um ponto inexistente no chão, deixou-os intrigados.

# Naraku! – sussurrou. – Ele está aqui!

XXXX

Kikyou aceitou o copo de água que Sango lhe oferecia, enquanto respirava profundamente, tentando livrar-se do enjôo que sentia. Sempre desejara ter filhos, mas não gostava do fato de enfrentar enjôos diários e matinas. Não gostava de mostrar fraqueza. Qualquer que fosse ela.

Bebeu alguns goles de água, e, assim como Sango, voltou a atenção para um ponto qualquer no final do corredor, antes de se encararem. Ambas sentiram a poderosa energia que surgira repentinamente, e agora se aproximava com uma velocidade surpreendente.

Sango sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, pois conhecia aquela presença, e recuando um passo enquanto negava silenciosamente e dizia ser impossível. Sentiu uma presença a suas costas e girou no mesmo lugar a tempo de ver os olhos da cor do sangue e ser atingida na barriga, sendo arremessada, com extrema violência até a parede no final do corredor.

# Sango!

Kikyou se colocou imediatamente de pé, derrubando o copo de plástico no chão, para poder ir ajudar a exterminadora, a encontrar-se, desmaiada. Entretanto a mão gelada tocou seu braço, agarrando-lhe o punho e a puxando para perto dele.

# Quanto tempo, querida Kikyou! – Naraku aumentou a força sobre o punho da morena, enquanto passava a mão por sua face. – Sentiu minha falta desde o nosso último encontro? – sorriu, sob o olhar de ódio dela.

# Vá para o inferno! – murmurou, tentando livrar-se dele. – Por que veio aqui Naraku? Acaso acha que irá conseguir pegar Kagome de volta agora que ela se recuperou?

O sorriso nos lábios de Naraku aumentou ainda mais, e sem delicadeza alguma, a empurrou contra a parede ao seu lado, colocando os braços a cada lado do corpo dela, para evitar que escapasse.

# Sua irmã é minha por direito… – alisou-lhe a face. – Só eu sei suas verdadeiras fraquezas! – riu, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo corpo dela, parando em seu ventre. – Assim como sei as suas!

# Não se atreva! – murmurou, afastando a mão dele, com uma tapa, e o repelindo com seu poder espiritual.

Entretanto, Naraku conseguiu se recuperar com rapidez e acertou-lhe com uma forte tapa no rosto, a fazendo se desequilibrar e acabar por cair no chão.

# Como pensa que vai escapar de mim, Kikyou? Te prometi que aquela seria a última vez que lhe deixaria viva… E irei cumprir minha promessa!

O Hanyou ergueu a mão para tornar a acertá-la. Mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, sentiu todo o seu corpo arder e foi lançado para longe da morena. Recuperou-se da pancada, sentindo o gosto metálico de seu sangue, e passou a língua por seus lábios, no intuito de limpar o vestígio vermelho, encarando Kagome, parada de pé, a frente de todos, enquanto Miroku tentava despertar Sango, e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha socorriam Kikyou.

# Minha doce amada! – disse fazendo uma reverência exagerada, dando um passo a frente. – Não sabe o quanto me desesperei em saber que havia lhe perdido de minha vista… e como sofri quando soube que perdeu o fruto de nosso amor.

# Não há amor entre nós, Naraku. Nunca houve! – disse seriamente, observando as feições do vilão.

Naraku sorriu debochado, erguendo a mão e mostrando a arma que segurava fortemente e apontava para o peito de Kagome, a não demonstrar nenhum sinal de medo, durante o gesto de Inuyasha colocar-se diante dela.

# Kagome, saia daqui com Sango e Kikyou. – mandou Inuyasha, sem encarar a mulher. – Deixa que a gente cuide dele! – a morena negou com a cabeça, mas ele ignorou. – Vamos Kagome! Vá embora de uma vez!

# Não irá resolver nada, me afastando Inuyasha! – murmurou a menina. – Posso te ajudar!

# Acha que ele viria até se não tivesse uma maneira de burlar seus poderes, Kagome! – segurou-a pelo ombro, enquanto Sesshoumaru tratava de lutar contra Naraku. – Vá embora!

Kikyou tocou o ombro da irmã, que recuou um passo sem deixar de encarar Inuyasha, a dar-lhe as costas e passar a prestar atenção na luta com o inimigo. Puxando Kagome pelo braço, Kikyou e Sango se afastaram do grupo, mas não foram muito longe. A parede lateral explodiu mandando pedaços de pedra para todos os lados, quase atingindo Kikyou a ser puxada para longe por Kagome.

Kagome sentiu algo atingir a lateral esquerda de seu pescoço e levou a mão ao local arrancando um pequeno dardo que havia a atingido. Virou o rosto sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, vendo o sorriso satisfeito de Naraku, que conseguira escapar de um ataque de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku, e aproveitara a distração causada pela explosão, para atirar na moça.

Olhou para Inuyasha e viu que os olhos dourados haviam sido tomados pelo medo e ódio, e avançou contra Naraku, reiniciando, novamente a luta corpo a corpo. Sesshoumaru e Miroku o ajudavam, entretanto não conseguiam uma boa vantagem contra o inimigo, a revelar-se cada vez mais ardiloso.

Kagome sentiu uma terrível náusea, e deixou seu corpo pender para trás, encostando-se a parede, por onde escorregou até parar sentada no chão, sem conseguir entender o que Kikyou e Sango pronunciavam. Sentia uma febre interna e imediatamente percebeu o que estava lhe acontecendo, enquanto amaldiçoava Ayame por ter ignorado seus avisos.

# Isso dói… - murmurou alisando o pescoço que formigava, enquanto fechava os olhos, e deixava uma lágrima escorrer deles. – Dói mais do que antes… - Kikyou tocou a mão da irmã, a tirando de cima do local atingido e observando a enorme marca vermelha que havia se formado ali.

# Não é aquela droga é? – perguntou temerosa, enquanto Kagome negava lentamente com a cabeça. – Então o que é? – olhou para Sango, esperando respostas.

# Uma droga que é capaz de se livrar dos poderes de uma Miko! – a voz feminina, fez Kikyou virar o rosto para encontrar a Youkai de olhos vermelhos, parada diante da para parede que fora destruída.

# Kagura!

A exterminadora ficou de pé, encarando a mulher com quem, por anos trabalhava. E Kikyou, olhou incrédula para a mulher ali e depois para o marido, que também havia notado a presença dela.

Kagura abriu o leque que sempre carregava consigo e olhou para a esposa do homem que amava, ajoelhada ao lado do objeto de desejo de Naraku. Não almejava ir até a sede da SSJ, confrontar os outros, entretanto, Naraku havia mudado de idéia no último momento e ordenado que esquecesse sua filha, para acompanhá-lo, junto a mais outros dois Youkais, poderosos o suficiente, para lutar com os outros agentes, sem terem problemas.

Levou o leque para diante de seus lábios e fixou os olhos em Sesshoumaru a mostrar-se um pouco irritado com sua presença, mas não havia surpresa alguma em seu olhar, o que significava que ele já tinha conhecimento de sua verdadeira face.

# Saiam da frente, Sango e Kikyou! Não quero ter de machucá-las, para levar Kagome! – mandou, observando a rival ficar de pé diante da irmã, a olhar com atenção, as mãos onde filetes de energia passavam como se houvesse uma descarga elétrica.

Sabia que de nada adiantaria fazer este pedido, mas realmente não queria ter de machucar Kikyou. Tinha conhecimento da gravidez da morena e a última coisa que desejava era ser odiada por Sesshoumaru, há tempos desejar ter um filho com a mulher que amava. O problema maior seria atender os desejos de Naraku, e retirar Kikyou de seu caminho sem machucá-la a ponto de um aborto.

# Você não quer lutar comigo, Sango! – falou. – Já o fez uma vez e perdeu sem muito esforço. O que acha que sairá diferente desta vez? – girou os olhos, quando a Exterminadora avançou mais um passo. – Eu avisei!

Abaixando o leque e realizando o movimento de uma tapa, com a mão, criou uma forte camada de vento, a jogar Sango, novamente contra a parede, onde ficou presa por alguns momentos, antes da Youkai, abaixar o leque com violência, a fazendo cair, com força maior, no chão.

Kagura virou-se para Kikyou, e em seguida olhou para Sesshoumaru, a escapar por pouco de um ataque de Naraku, a sorrir-lhe satisfeito com a situação em que se encontrava.

# Sorte sua, Sesshoumaru te amar! – sussurrou, e, cortando o ar com o leque, criou mais uma camada de ar, afastando Kikyou de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru desvencilhou-se de mais um ataque de Naraku, e pegou Kikyou no colo, antes que atingisse o chão. Olhou para Kagura, a desviar o olhar quase imediatamente, sabendo que ela não havia jogado nem metade de seu poder naquele ataque contra sua esposa. Sabendo que, Kagome realmente tinha razão. Kagura também era uma das vítimas de Naraku, e sua filha corria sério perigo de vida.

Inuyasha tentou avançar em direção a Kagome, entretanto, sua distração, acabou resultando em, Naraku conseguir atravessar seu estômago com a mão.

# Maldito! – murmurou, sentindo a angustia apoderar-se de seu peito, ao notar as lagrimas nos olhos de Kagome, a mostrarem uma dor que ele jamais havia visto em seus olhos antes.

Naraku retirou a mão de Inuyasha, e antes que fosse capaz de se afastar, teve o corpo ferido por Miroku, a atirar-lhe ingenuamente com uma das armas que sempre carregava consigo, e por Inuyasha, a conseguir arrancar-lhe sangue do corpo, ao acertá-lo com suas garras Youkais.

Naraku saltou por sobre eles e uma barreira se formou os repelindo para longe do local onde, agora, ele se encontrava com Kagome. Inuyasha tentou se mover, mas seu corpo parou de responder, e caindo de joelhos no chão, levou a mão ao ferimento, tentando cessar o sangramento. Miroku abaixou-se ao seu lado, no intuito de socorrê-lo.

# Solte-a! – mandou o humano, ao ver um Youkai parar ao lado de Kagura, segurando Sango desmaiada em seu braço esquerdo.

Naraku pegou o braço de Kagome e sorriu maldosamente, ao ver a reação da moça ao vê-lo retirar a pulseira de dentro do bolso. Ayame havia lhe dado aquele veneno anterior, alegando que seria melhor utilizá-lo antes de colocar a pulseira no punho da menina Miko, afinal de contas, sempre havia a chance de ela conseguir destruir o equipamento, da mesma maneira que fez, antes de matar Bankotsu.

A colocou no punho de Kagome, satisfeito por Ayame se mostrar mais inteligente e vingativa do que ele a imaginava ser. Tocou o rosto de Kagome, a não ter mais forças para se mover, e a beijou nos lábios.

# Inuyasha… - ela sussurrou, ao termino do contato, estendendo a mão que Naraku não segurava para o Hanyou ferido do lado de fora da barreira. – Por favor, me ajuda… - pediu antes de perder a consciência, derramando uma última lágrima de seus olhos.

# Veja Inuyasha… - chamou por seu inimigo, levantando-se com Kagome em seus braços. – Mais uma vez vou embora com a menina que ama, e você não pode fazer absolutamente nada! – sorriu ainda mais, voltando os olhos para o corpo de Sango. – Obrigado por me dar Sango como brinde… eu não precisava dela… mas acredito que ela mereça uma punição por ter se voltado contra mim. – voltou os olhos para Miroku, e em fim para Sesshoumaru. – Não te matei, ainda Kikyou… mas lhe garanto que será bem mais doloroso morrer pelas mãos de sua irmã. – riu alto, notando a lágrima que Kikyou derramava de seus olhos, e antes que alguém pudesse fazer mais algo, desapareceu, levando a barreira consigo.

Inuyasha praguejou alto e socou o chão com toda a força que possuía, deitando a cabeça no mesmo, se amaldiçoando por ter sido incapaz de proteger Kagome como havia prometido. Ela era forte sim, mas ao mesmo tempo, chegava a ser mais frágil que qualquer cristal. E agora, ela corria o risco de ser quebrada, definitivamente.


	33. Corromper

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Corromper**

\Capítulo Trinta e Dois\

.

_Suspirou analisando a própria imagem, no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto que havia sido montado no dia anterior._

_Deveria estar feliz por receber o quarto que era sonho de toda e qualquer criança de sua idade, entretanto, alegria era o último sentimento a preencher-lhe em tal momento. E a mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos de mesma coloração que os seus, sentada em sua cama, sabia disso. Ela era a única capaz de entender-lhe e ver o que ela via, assim como ela era a única capaz de a ver… afinal de contas, elas possuíam a mesma alma._

_# Você sabe que não pode optar por isso, Kagome! – rompeu o silêncio, a ilusão de sua antecessora. – Optar em perder sua capacidade de curar-se implica na possibilidade de sua morte, e você não pode morrer._

_A menina morena de apenas doze anos de idade, voltou-se para ela, não gostando do que ouvia. E Midoriku a encarou com a mesma seriedade, antes de ficar de pé e parar a poucos passos dela._

_# Não estou a fim de perder minha pureza e viver destruindo a vida de milhões quando conseguirem me corromper, Midoriku. – avisou, cruzando os braços sobre a cintura, impondo tal fato em seu tom de voz. – E não me diga que isso não pode acontecer, pois está mentindo para mim. Corromperam você, significa que Naraku também poderá me corromper. – Midoriku fez um gesto negativo. - Por que as outras podem decidir, e eu não?_

_# Sabe que você é diferente de todas as outras Kagome. Você não é uma humana comum… Embora imaginem que a Shikon no Tama seja uma jóia poderosa que nunca foi encontrada e por isso deve ser fruto da imaginação de um louco, você sabe que não é verdade. – tocou a face dela. – Você é a Shikon… uma menina… Corrompida ou não, é o coração do planeta! – Kagome lhe deu as costas, dando a volta pelo quarto, como se tentasse escapar de sua voz. – E você sabe o que isso significa._

_# Que a vida humana depende de mim! – sussurrou, enquanto parava diante da janela, olhando, sem realmente ver, o exterior. – Mas você era a Shikon! Você morreu!_

_# Eu morri por que mamãe conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de pegar para si os poderes da Tama. Morri, deixando-a no meu lugar. Mas o poder era muito para seu corpo… E para proteger-se lacrou seu próprio corpo… incapaz de viver e incapaz de morrer! E neste momento prometeu você. – tocou o rosto de Kagome. – Queria outra chance… e a obteve. Por anos sofreu as dores de seu pecado. Sangrou incapaz de conter a hemorragia que não a matava. Sofreu até sua mãe nascer, passando a energia lacrada para ela e finalmente para você. Mas isso não irá acontecer novamente Kagome! – murmurou, abaixando os braços. – Apenas a mãe pode fazer esta transferência e você matará sua mãe muito antes do que imagina._

_Kagome abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios, sentindo a dor apoderar-se de seu corpo. Porém, segundos depois tornou a encarar Midoriku._

_# Se eu deixar alguém em meu lugar, poderei ser morta? – Midoriku a encarou seriamente, mostrando não gostar da pergunta. – Se eu engravidar… passar o poder que me pertence para a criança… posso ter meu desejo atendido?_

_# Sim! – respondeu em tom baixo. – Mas fique sabendo que não poderá ser qualquer criança, Kagome! Terá de ser uma criança pura, isto é, sua e do homem que mais ama. Criança a quem você deverá passar os poderes ainda quando ela estiver em seu ventre, antes da morte. Criança que carregará seu fardo para sempre, até desistir… se apaixonar… ou fizer a mesma escolha que fizemos._

_Midoriku sorriu tristemente, absorvendo a tristeza da jovem que adquirira seu fardo. Mas ele morreu rapidamente ao notar que os olhos de Kagome voltaram-se para ela e havia um brilho estranho nele. O brilho a significar que ela havia tido uma idéia._

_# Se eu engravidar do homem que amo… se eu dar a luz a minha filha com ele… Meu desejo de perder minha capacidade de cura poderá ser atendido? – segurou as mãos de Midoriku entre as suas, olhando com expectativa para ela. E uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos ao ver a confirmação silenciosa._

_# Sim! – murmurou depressiva. – Mas você deve entender algo, Kagome… Não é tão fácil como parece._

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Kagome encarava fixamente a paisagem florestal no exterior do castelo de Naraku. Havia acordado há poucos minutos sentindo seu corpo reclamar dolorosamente pelo que sofrera há poucas horas antes, e notado que se encontrava no quarto onde vivera durante os últimos anos, e que o bracelete ainda encontrava-se em seu punho, anulando seus poderes.

Cruzou os braços sobre a cintura, suspirando em sinal de desanimo por não poder fazer absolutamente nada, além de aguardar Naraku chegar, uma vez que sua energia espiritual havia sido completamente drenada pelo bracelete que Ayame havia aprimorado a pedido dele.

Abaixou o olhar sentindo-se incomodada por estar voltando a usar um dos vestidos que Naraku mandara comprar para ela usar diariamente, realçando cada detalhe de seu corpo e deixando a mostra toda a sua perna esquerda, através do rasgo que havia na lateral.

# Inuyasha…

Sussurrou se recordando do estado em que ele se encontrava antes de desmaiar. Tocou o próprio peito, frustrando-se por ser incapaz de sentir a energia vital de Inuyasha ou de qualquer outra pessoa, e abaixou a cabeça, ainda podendo ouvir a voz de Midoriku no último encontro que haviam tido.

# Engravidar, você disse! - murmurou para o nada, antes de deslizar a mão pelo próprio ventre e sorrir meigamente. – E eu não acreditei em suas palavras quando disse que seria difícil! – continuou tornando a fechar a mão sobre o próprio peito sentindo-o doer, enquanto olhava para o céu cada vez mais negro, e deixando uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto.

Descobrira-se, rapidamente, grávida de Inuyasha e conseguira manter seu cheiro oculto para evitar que ele descobrisse a respeito. Não queria que ele ficasse mais desesperado uma vez que visse Sesshoumaru a matar.

Fechou os olhos.

Não era difícil encontrar à hora correta para passar os poderes para a criança, já havia descoberto muito antes, ainda quando vivia sob o domínio de Naraku. O problema era que, apesar de ser a jóia de quatro almas, a única pessoa do mundo a possuir as quatro virtudes da alma, ainda era uma humana, e temia o que todos os outros temiam. E assim como muitos outros, temia a morte. Temia morrer e deixar os outros de lado. Temia morrer, e abandonar a pequena vida que crescia dentro de si. Temia morrer sem nem ao menos ver seu rosto ou dar-lhe um nome e poder chamá-la de sua filha. Seu anjo!

Sorriu depressivamente imaginando se Inuyasha ficaria triste ou feliz com a notícia de que ela esperava uma filha dele. Se ele aceitaria a idéia que ela morreria e deixaria a criança para que ele a criasse sozinho.

Desviou a atenção da janela, em direção a porta, ao ouvir o fraco estalo de seu destrancar e logo em seguida assistiu Kagura adentrar no cômodo carregando uma bandeja com comida e bebida para ela. A Youkai depositou o objeto sobre o móvel encostado a parede e ficou assistindo a morena analisar o que ela trouxera, em silêncio.

# O Naraku espera que isso me amanse? – questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

# Dê um tempo Kagome… - pediu revelando seu cansaço na voz. – conhece Naraku e sabe que às vezes ele não parece ser tão são. Especialmente quando se trata de você! – Kagome fez uma careta, pegando o garfo e espetando um pedaço de queijo. – Você contou para Sesshoumaru a meu respeito, não contou?

A morena largou o garfo ainda com o queijo e encarou Kagura com seriedade.

# Acha que se ele não soubesse teria agido daquela forma? – rebateu. – Confesso que nunca gostei muito de você, mas você me foi útil por muitas vezes… embora me chamasse de vadia. – pegou o copo com a bebida de cor amarela, que ela imediatamente identificou como sendo suco de laranja. – Sesshoumaru queria ir atrás de você para te arrancar a cabeça, mas o convenci de que também era uma vítima de meu amável perseguidor.

# Obrigada por isso! – falou a Youkai. – Pode comer, fui eu quem preparou e não há nada mais do que nutrientes neste prato e suco. – acrescentou ao notar que ela mostrava não querer comer. – Naraku virá lhe ver assim que terminar de falar com Sango… - Kagome apenas a encarou incapaz de falar, uma vez que se encontrava com um pedaço de queijo na boca. – Não se preocupe… ele não vai matá-la. Não agora!

# Acredito… Mas, por que está me contando isso? – quis saber, levando o copo aos lábios.

# Quero ser livre Kagome! Quero ir embora daqui com Sarah! Não agüento mais ter de obedecer as ordens dele. – explicou. – Você consegue ver o que vai acontecer? Naraku disse que havia voltado a prever o futuro.

# Não vejo nada há dias, Kagura!

# Certo! – ela pareceu um pouco decepcionada, enquanto abaixava a cabeça. – Naraku está planejando trazer Ayame para você… - Kagome abaixou o copo dos lábios. – Disse que quer ver como a Youkai se sairá depois que lhe traiu.

# Ele quer que eu a mate? – Kagura realizou um gesto afirmativo, e Kagome sorriu satisfeita, a surpreendendo. – Será um prazer. – deu as costas a ela, voltando ao seu lugar diante da janela, dando o assunto como encerrado, e ignorando o olhar surpreso de Kagura.

XXXX

Inuyasha praguejou mentalmente. Havia se passado quarenta e oito horas desde o desaparecimento de Kagome, e ainda não haviam conseguido absolutamente nada a respeito da localização delas.

Quando vira Naraku desaparecer a levando, esqueceu completamente que havia sido envenenado. E obviamente, se dependesse dele, já estaria morto, uma vez que queria sair correndo sem rumo algum do prédio da SSJ no momento em que Naraku desapareceu com Kagome. E teria conseguido se Sesshoumaru não o tivesse feito desmaiar com apenas um soco, e o agradecia por isso. Necessitava estava vivo para poder recuperar Kagome.

Mas isso não significava dizer, que o não se encontrava com raiva dele, uma vez que omitira o fato de Kagura ser uma das mulheres que trabalhavam para Naraku. Omissão a gerar uma guerra de meia hora entre os dois, a acabar com Kikyou os ordenando recobrar a compostura e pensarem em uma maneira de encontrar Kagome e Sango antes de, a primeira perder novamente a autonomia, e a segunda morrer pelas mãos de Naraku.

Entrou na sala principal, uma das poucas que haviam sobrevivido ao ataque, encontrando Miroku concentrando na frente de um computador, tentando localizar Sango, através do chip que haviam colocado nela, assim que ela começou a trabalhar com eles. Estava ali, desde que descobrira a verdadeira face de Kaede, e tentava descobrir algo mais a respeito da velha senhora que os traíra.

Havia arquivos surpreendentes na memória do computador pessoal de Kaede. Manipulou cada um deles, obrigando-os a seguir seus desejos, e apenas ver o que ela almejava ser visto. E neste momento, a mando de Sesshoumaru, a tomar controle temporário do local, por ser o agente mais antigo e premiado do local, os outros agentes varriam todo o local em busca de mais pistas e dos desaparecidos, enquanto outros tantos tentavam localizar o castelo de Naraku.

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala, sem anunciar sua presença, sobressaltando a todos os outros, e ativando a curiosidade de todos para o livro grosso e grande que carregava em suas mãos. Chamou-os com um movimento da cabeça e colocou o livro, com um forte baque, sobre a mesa, o abrindo em uma página qualquer.

# O que é isto Sesshoumaru? – quis saber Inuyasha, parando a frente do irmão, do outro lado da mesa.

# O livro do destino! – Kikyou murmurou olhando incrédula para o livro. – Onde o encontrou?

# Kaede o mantinha muito bem escondido em seu escritório. Encontraram enquanto vasculhavam tudo e me entregaram. Está escrito em língua Miko antiga, creio que você possa ler. – falou a Kikyou. – Especialmente esta página aqui… acredito que seja sua irmã!

Indicou uma onde antes de iniciar a página havia uma fotografia onde Kagome aparecia em pé de costas para outra mulher, que ele, a partir do que ela lhe dissera, imaginava ser Midoriku, e sobre as duas uma pequena esfera de vidro encontrava-se emanando luz.

Kikyou mostrou-se, assim como Inuyasha e Miroku, surpresa. Afinal, já havia ouvido falar a respeito do livro a revelar o destino e segredos Miko, escondido por décadas e talvez séculos. E agora, o encontrara o legítimo, escondido no escritório da dona da SSJ, que também era seu inimigo. Pegou o local do marido e começou a ler as linhas em língua antiga, sendo capaz de traduzi-la instantaneamente.

# Após anos de sofrimento… os humanos irão conseguir o que desejam. A liberdade e autonomia. – começou a ler. – Os Youkais deixarão de ser a raça dominante e os humanos a raça escravizada e caçada. O coração da terra irá aparecer, mas esta não será uma jóia poderosa criada por uma Miko, a dar poder a quem quer que a possuir, como muito o julgam e julgarão ser. A Shikon no Tama, traduz-se, Jóia de Quatro Almas, será uma criança nascida de uma Miko. Criança a possuir as quatro virtudes, e que trará paz entre as raças. Entretanto, tal criança será corrompida pela ganância, trazendo desgraçada e morte. – olhou ligeiramente para Sesshoumaru, antes de voltar ao livro. – E para salvar o mundo, aquela que lhe deu a luz, tomará sua vida e poderes, prendendo-se em seu pecado até conseguir perdão.

Respirou profundamente, sentindo uma sensação estranha, afinal de contas já ouvira aquela história. Sua mãe costumava lhe contar antes de dormir, quando Kagome ainda tinha um ano de idade e não sabia distinguir muitas coisas. Mas naquela época não imaginara ser uma das previsões do livro do destino, e sim um conto de fada, a terminar em final feliz.

# Prometerá não cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Ser capaz de criar a Shikon e mantê-la pura até seu corromper tornar-se impossível. Até ela amar e ser correspondida, e a partir deste amor, dar a luz a uma criança. E seu pedido será atendido. Entretanto, seu juramento não será cumprido. – sua voz falhou. – No inicio do primeiro mês, a Shikon no Tama tomará novamente a forma humana, como segunda filha de quem prometera. E antes de seu décimo aniversário será prometida ao mal, que a reivindicará e utilizará em benefício próprio. – mordeu os lábios. – Como conseqüência da quebra do juramento, a Shikon, tomará a vida de quem lhe deu vida, obrigando-a a viver entre os dois mundos sofrendo seu castigo até ser perdoada. – uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, notando de que se tratava de sua mãe. – A menos que não seja impedido, a Shikon novamente será corrompida e de forma pior, afinal desejará viver… E com isso… os Humanos novamente serão escravizados.

Encarou Sesshoumaru, sem saber o que dizer, afinal de contas, quando sua mãe lhe contava tal estória, a criança, que havia nascido para trazer o alívio àquela que havia errado anteriormente, jamais havia sido tocada pelo mal. Casara-se e tivera o filho do homem que amava. Ambos haviam vivido por anos, uma vez que a Shikon é imortal para doenças humanas e Youkais.

Sentiu o chão aos seus pés sumir e deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira que Sesshoumaru colocara perto de si, ao notar que ela não passava bem.

# Mas o que isso significa? – perguntou Miroku, observando Sesshoumaru tentar acalmar Kikyou.

# Que estamos perdidos! – disse Inuyasha. – Porcaria! – socou a mesa com força. – Tente descobrir a localização de Kagome o mais depressa possível Miroku! Temos de encontrá-la antes que Naraku a corrompa.

# Mas o que significa ela desejar viver? – Miroku parecia intrigado.

# Kagome tem o poder da cura, mas se ela for gravemente ferida, ela sofre o mesmo que as outras pessoas. Pode morrer. – Kikyou disse. – Doenças não a atacam, mas ferimentos graves sim! – disse quando Miroku abriu a boca para questioná-la. – Mas ela poderá se utilizar da energia vital de outra pessoa para se curar, se seus poderes mão forem suficientes. Ela está desejando viver em troca da morte de outra pessoa, entende?

# Ela matará para viver. É diferente do que fazia quando ainda estava com Naraku. – disse Sesshoumaru, irritado com o fato de Kagome ter omitido aquela história dele. Por ela ter dito que a Shikon não existia, quando ela, era a própria e sabia.

# Mas isso só ocorre mesmo se ela matar alguém puro. Uma criança, por exemplo.

# Onde Naraku arranjaria uma criança? – Miroku perguntou, mas imediatamente se deu conta de que havia se esquecido de uma das peças do jogo.

Os três rapazes se olharam e ao mesmo tempo pronunciaram a palavra, que novamente faria as esperanças de Kikyou se esvaírem.

# Rin!

XXXX

Suspirou. Perdera as contas de quantos dias havia se passado desde que Naraku havia lhe prendido ali, e desde então, ainda não o havia visto. Fato a deixá-la cada vez mais preocupada, afinal, nem mesmo Kagura, sabia lhe dizer a razão pela qual, quem a desejara ver desde o momento em que fora parar nas mãos de Inuyasha, evitava, até mesmo se aproximar do quarto. Ele só podia estar tramando ou alguma coisa, pois, medo de se aproximar, não deveria ser, uma vez que, ela não podia usar seus poderes por causa do bracelete e a injeção que havia tomado.

Deu um passo a frente e abaixou-se para abraçar o próprio ventre, ao sentir uma pontada estranha e dolorosa. Respirou profundamente, e ajeitou sua postura ereta, a tempo de virar o rosto em direção a porta, que acabara de abrir, revelando a imagem de Naraku, a avançar em sua direção. Recuou um passo ao ver que ele erguera a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas, ainda sim, Naraku agiu mais rapidamente, fechando suas mãos ao redor de seu punho, a trazendo para perto de si.

A jovem sentiu os dedos gelados deslizarem pela pele de sua face, e uma estranha letargia a atingiu. Letargia causada pela criança que crescia e seu ventre e sofrera com o veneno que existia no corpo de Naraku. E tinha certeza de que se ele não a estivesse segurando, teria caído no chão.

# O que houve querida? – questionou, notando que Kagome havia ficado extremamente pálida. – Acaso sua filha não está gostando de minha presença?

Kagome perdeu as forças e Naraku, passando as mãos por baixo do joelho dela, a pegou no colo e deitou a deitou na cama. Retirou alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre a face dela, e, incapaz de realizar coisa maior no momento, Kagome lhe deu uma tapa no braço, o afastando, e ele riu.

# Vou aproveitar este momento de fraqueza e lhe trazer uma convidada especial, meu amor!

Estalou seus dedos e dois de seus serviçais atravessaram a porta, trazendo Rin e a cientista Ayame, consigo. A criança parecia assustada enquanto abraçava o urso de pelúcia, mas imediatamente sorriu e correu para cama para abraçar aquela que acreditava ser sua mãe. Kagome retribuiu o abraço, enquanto se sentava e encarava Naraku, a retirar um caixa de cor branca de seu sobretudo, com seriedade.

# Também trouxe Ayame para lhe fazer uma visita. – indicou a mulher parada no canto, sendo firmemente segurada por um dos serviçais do Hanyou. – Mas creio que não queira falar com ela neste momento, não é? Eu não a trouxe aqui para falar… Na verdade, ela vai me servir muito. – sorriu, olhando para Kagome. – Esta ia ser uma tarefa de Rin… mas acredito que o efeito será melhor se Ayame o fizer.

Ayame se moveu, tentando livrar-se do Youkai, que colocou a mão sobre sua boca para evitar que ela pudesse falar. E Kagome, olhou para cada um dos presentes naquele quarto, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Naraku se aproximou de Kagome e arrancou Rin com violência de seus braços, a jogando para o outro serviçal, a segura-la com força, cobrindo seus lábios para não ouvir suas lamentações infantis. Kagome ficou de pé, sem saber de onde tirara as forças para fazê-lo, e antes que fosse capaz de perceber, já havia sido atirada contra a parede lateral a cama, e algemas de ferro surgiam da parede, prendendo seus punhos.

# Demorei muito tempo para descobrir uma maneira de lhe corromper Kagome. – iniciou o diálogo, retirando uma caixa branca de dentro de seu sobretudo, a abrindo e deixando a mostra uma seringa. – Lembra-se dela, não? – sorriu ao notar que os olhos de Kagome se enchiam de lágrimas, mostrando que ela já entendera o que estava por vir. – Ela não funciona apenas em você.

Virou-se para o Youkai que segurava Rin, realizando um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. O Youkai que aparência grotesca, colocou Rin no chão, mas não deixou de segura-la pelo ombro. A criança murmurava palavras sem nexo enquanto chorava abraçada ao urso de pelúcia.

O outro, a segurar Ayame, se aproximou, a largando com brutalidade, quase a fazendo cair no chão. A Youkai cientista arregalou os olhos e ajeitou a postura, mostrando não entender a razão pela qual Naraku lhe estendia aquela seringa, com o que imaginara ser, a droga que aprisionara Kagome durante anos.

# O que é isso? – questionou, desconfiava.

# Uma seringa! – respondeu num tom óbvio. – O liquido dentro dela é a droga Prisioneira… e quero que você, aplique na menina. – a indicou e depois Rin, com a cabeça.

# Não… - sussurrou, recuando um passo e negando com a cabeça – Não vai me forçar a fazer isto Naraku!

# Não? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Lembro-me de me dizer algo parecido antes de concordar em criar um bracelete que fosse capaz de enfraquecer minha doce Kagome. – sorriu pelos cantos dos lábios, enquanto os dois serviçais retiravam armas de suas roupas e apontavam para a cabeça de Rin, que começou a tremer compulsivamente.

# O que está acontecendo mamãe? Eu não estou conseguindo me mover! – choramingou Rin, encarando Kagome, que deixou lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto.

# Deixe Rin em paz, Naraku! – pediu Kagome. – Você me quer, e não a ela!

# Mas para te pegar… eu preciso dela, Kagome! – riu sem emoção, antes de voltar-se para Ayame. – Ou você injeta a droga na menina, ou eu me verei obrigado a mandar matá-la. – os dois Youkais pressionaram mais a arma na cabeça da criança, a fechar os olhos com força. – Então, Ayame, o que decide? Uma picada, ou a morte? Não deve ser difícil escolher.

Ayame olhou para a seringa que Naraku lhe estendia como se ela a desafiasse, e após muito pensar a pegou da mão do vilão, que sorriu satisfeito com a decisão dela. Ayame retirou a tampa da seringa.

# Não faça isso Ayame! – pediu Kagome, que tentava se soltar, mas se utilizasse seus poderes naquele momento poderia matar a filha que esperava de Inuyasha. – É apenas um plano dele… ele está jogando com você, ele jamais mataria Rin! – Naraku parou diante de Kagome colocando a mão em seu ventre, e tomando todo o seu ar.

# Não me obrigue a fazer isso, Kagome! – ameaçou, antes de voltar a atenção para Ayame. – Faça de uma vez, antes que me irrite, Ayame!

Ayame pegou o braço de Rin e antes que perdesse a coragem injetou todo o conteúdo da droga no braço da criança, alegando Naraku, que imediatamente desfez o contato físico que mantinha com Kagome, para se aproximar da criança a chorar mais violentamente. A Youkai deixou a seringa cair no chão e afastou-se para ser, novamente apanhada pelo serviçal de Naraku, e abaixou a cabeça, ao notar o olhar de Kagome sobre ela.

A menina Miko, viu Naraku abaixar-se ao lado de Rin, tomando sua aparência para poder confortá-la. Uma vez que a criança, preferia os carinhos da mãe aos do pai.

# Sabe… matei Chyo, por que consegui outra pessoa que trabalhasse a tradução daquele livro com maior facilidade. – sorriu, vendo Kagome derramar mais lágrimas. – Em uma das linhas que Chyo não conseguiu traduzir, está escrito que a Shikon no Tama só pode ser corrompida se ela desejar viver após ser mortalmente ferida por uma criança que tenha sangue de Miko. É claro que isso não estava escrito no mesmo capítulo, onde sua vida foi escrita, por isso foi mais difícil localizá-lo. – alisou o rosto da criança que aos poucos parara de chorar. – E adivinha por que eu deixei Rin viver? – riu ao notar que Kagome negava com a cabeça. - Ela é uma parente muito distante, sua, meu amor.

Naraku se levantou, fazendo com que um punhal surgisse em sua mão.

# E tem mais uma coisa que eu descobri meu bem… - fechou a mão em torno da lamina. – Esse seu desejar viver, significa que você irá tomar a essência da vida de outra pessoa para continuar entre nós. – sua mão foi envolta por uma nuvem rocha. – E esta pode ser a criança que lhe feriu. Mas ai eu pensei… - caminhou até Ayame. – Você será mais corrompida se tomar a vida daquela que pode interferir no seu caminho amoroso no futuro. E não há pensamento mais egoísta que este. – riu ao ver a cara de Ayame. – Mas ficará ainda melhor… - virou-se para Kagome. – se você não só tomar a vida dela… mas a da criança também. E para isso… - tornou a girar e com violência, enterrou o punhal envenenado com miasma, no abdome de Ayame, a gemer com a dor. – Você não pensou que eu iria cumprir com minha palavra pensou?

Arrancou o punhal de dentro dela, afastando-se e a observando cair sentada no chão, cobrindo o ferimento com a mão, na tentativa inútil de fazer o sangramento cessar. Riu alto, e deu voltou para o seu lugar ao lado de Rin.

# Obrigada por me ajudar Ayame! – riu. – Pois mesmo com os poderes anulados, eu nunca seria capaz de tocar na menina ou mandar um dos meus serviçais a matar. – seu sorriso aumentou sob o olhar de ira da cientista. – Não me olhe assim… a decisão foi sua! – lambeu os próprios lábios, antes olhar para Rin, completamente imóvel. – Mate aquela que finge ser eu meu bem… - tornou-se a abaixar-se, imitando a voz de Kagome. – Ela mente e não merece viver. – estendeu o punhal para Rin. – Faça esse favor para sua mãe!

A criança pegou o punhal, e moveu-se lentamente em direção a Kagome, a não conseguir falar por causa da energia que Naraku mantinha ao seu redor para impedi-la de atrapalhar seus planos. E sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, perfurou o lado direito de seu peito com o punhal. Kagome fechou os olhos com força tentando se livrar da dor insuportável da punhalada, fazendo uma lágrima escapar de seu rosto, e deixando de prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, apenas voltando a si, quando Naraku, em sua forma verdadeira, tornou a colocá-la na cama.

A falta de ar foi tornando-se cada vez maior, e virou o rosto para o lado oposto ao de Naraku, notando que Rin encontrava-se desmaiada numa poltrona que até pouco tempo atrás, não existia no cômodo. Fechou os olhos com força. Havia veneno no punhal, e ao mesmo tempo em que teria de salvar sua filha, teria de salvar o próprio corpo, desejando viver a qualquer custo. Mas havia outra opção…

# Nem pense nisso! – a voz de Naraku veio em seu ouvido, e abriu os olhos para vê-lo deitado ao seu lado. – Sei que não pode morrer Kagome, mas antes que isso aconteça, a criança que espera de Inuyasha irá morrer, pois ela não é imortal. E quando isso acontecer eu tirarei o bracelete de você, liberando seus poderes. E sabe o que isso significa? – sorriu, ao notar que ela suava por causa da febre a tomar conta de seu corpo. – Você não irá morrer ou sofrer o que a mãe de Midoriku sofreu. – alisou sua franja molhada. – E pode não ser corrompida… mas garanto a você. Jamais irá ver Inuyasha novamente. Matarei Sango e darei um jeito de matar a adorável Rin, e sua irmã que finalmente engravidou realizando seu sonho. Passará o resto de seus dias sofrendo e sendo usada por mim.

Kagome fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima escorrerem deles, caindo sobre o lençol, satisfazendo Naraku. Então era assim que Naraku conseguiria lhe corromper, usando seu instinto de maternidade contra si. Não era capaz de passar seus poderes para a criança, uma vez que não possuía controle sobre eles, então a única maneira de ter uma segunda chance, sugando o resto da energia de Ayame e a de Rin. Energias que eram oferecidas a si, através do sangue que havia no punhal que a perfurara.

# Você pensou que podia contra mim, mas se enganou Kagome! - tornou a sussurrar, brincando com seus cabelos. – Você pode ser considerada mais forte, mas sou o único que é capaz de prever e derrotar você! Conheço você melhor do que ninguém! Sei de suas fraquezas… Sabia o que iria fazer para tentar se livrar de mim, e por isso pude pensar mais além. Ou achou que eu realmente demoraria a te trazer novamente para os meus braços se não houvesse um motivo bom para isso? – Kagome deixou mais uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. – Isso, Kagome! – passou a mão no rosto dela. – Desista! Você não tem para onde correr… - beijou-a nos lábios. – Renda-se a mim, assim como fez quando era mais nova!

A moça colocou o braço sobre seu ventre, lembrando que prometera a si mesmo proteger quem amava e dar a Inuyasha a alegria de ser pai.

Naraku viu o corpo de Kagome ser envolto por uma energia negra e sorriu satisfeito, observando o peito dela subir e descer mostrando sua respiração calma. E ao mesmo tempo, Ayame perdeu a consciência, respirando descompassadamente, sendo envolta pela mesma energia negra. A cabeça de Kagome virou para o lado no travesseiro, mostrando que havia entrado em traze. O que significava que seus objetivos iriam ser alcançados.

# Isso Kagome… - ajeitou-se melhor ao lado dela, podendo alisar-lhe a face carinhosamente. – tome a vida de quem lhe traiu e desejou tomar de você, o homem que ama. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Tome o resto de vida de Ayame!

Esperou um tempo, e levantou da cama, olhando ao redor, satisfeito com o fato de ter, mais uma vez, vencido a batalha, e que estava preste a vencer a guerra e levar a humanidade à era onde os Youkais mandavam e os humanos eram escravizados. Iria ser o imperador de todos e do mundo, não haveria quem o ousasse desafiar, uma vez que, Kagome jamais poderia ser vencida. A não ser, por ele mesmo.

Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, com esta lembrança. No final, comprovou que nem mesmo a menina que continha um imenso poder era capaz de lutar contra ele. Vencera-a uma vez quando era menor, a convencendo a matar seus pais, mesmo que a morte de sua mãe fosse prevista devido ao juramento feito pela progenitora de Midoriku. E agora, vencera-a novamente.

Verificou Ayame, a respirar fracamente, indicando que ainda estava viva e lutava contra Kagome. Tendo certeza de que em breve ela perderia a luta, uma vez que a moça humana era mais forte, mesmo não mais perdendo sangue através do ferimento que abrira no corpo da Youkai.

E realizando um gesto para o Youkai, no intuito de deixá-lo atento ao que acontecia para lhe informar caso algo de errado acontecesse, abandonou o cômodo, fechando a porta às suas costas. Tudo estava caminhando da maneira que ele desejava.


	34. Adeus

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Adeus**

\Capítulo Trinta e Três\

.

Sango sentia todo seu corpo latejar dolorosamente, e um frio quase insuportável, causado pela brisa que entrava pela janela do lugar onde Naraku, mais uma vez a mantinha aprisionada. Sua visão estava turva devido a grande quantidade de sangue que perdera, enquanto era torturada, pela quarta vez por um dos Youkais do Naraku.

Fechou os olhos com força, evitando uma exclamação de dor, ao mover os braços, tentando se livrar das algemas, enquanto imaginava quanto mais iriam atacá-la até, finalmente, morrer. Afinal, não valeria a pena o fazer se fosse para voltar a ser torturada da maneira como era antes.

Ouviu um estrondo e levantou a cabeça para encontrar Naraku de pé à porta de pedra que havia sido aberta de forma violenta. Pela expressão de ódio na face dele, enquanto se aproximava, tinha certeza de que algo estava dando errado, e de que iria despejar toda sua raiva sobre ela.

# Tenho um trabalho para você, Sango! – anunciou.

Sango riu debochada ao ouvir aquela frase. A caso ele acreditava que iria conseguir controlá-la novamente, assim como fizera na época em que realizava ameaças contra seu irmão mais novo? Ele deveria estar realmente fora de si para ir até ela, daquele modo, pedindo sua ajuda, como se fossem amigos de infância.

# Não sou mais sua escrava Naraku! Apenas fazia o que fazia, para proteger meu irmão e Kagome! E advinha… meu irmão está morto e Kagome não vai se deixar vencer por você novamente!

# Ela já se rendeu a mim, Sango! – disse Naraku, sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Sua amiguinha não é tão pura assim! Neste momento, está absorvendo a energia vital de Ayame para poder sobreviver.

Naraku sorriu e estalando os dedos, fez com que as algemas ao redor de seu punho se abrissem, a libertando.

# Assim como Kagome, você não tem para onde correr!

Sorriu, aproximando-se de Sango e a abraçando por traz, enquanto colocava a mão no bolso de sua calça, para retirar de lá, uma seringa. Não gostava da idéia de ter sido traído e não iria deixar que ninguém atrapalhasse seus planos, uma vez que, o ritual estava demorando mais do que esperava. Como se Kagome, estivesse fazendo de tudo para não necessitar matar Ayame.

# Sua amiga está perdida, Sango! A única coisa que pode fazer agora é unir-se a ela, unir-se ao lado vencedor. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido. – E eu sou o lado vencedor, Sango! – falou, enterrando a agulha da seringa na base do pescoço a exterminadora, injetando todo o seu conteúdo no corpo dela.

Sango debateu-se, mas foi incapaz de livrar-se dele, uma vez que, estava fraca por causa da perda de sangue. Aos poucos parou de se mover e ao sentir a ardência terrível e quase insuportável, ir passando por todo o interior de seu corpo, percebeu que Naraku havia lhe injetado a mesma droga que dera a Kagome. E antes que pudesse fazer algo, perdeu todo o controle sobre si.

Naraku soltou Sango e sorriu, a virando de frente para ele. Se não o queria ajudar por bem, o ajudaria por mal, e ferida da maneira que ela estava, esforçando-se, não demoraria a cair no chão, completamente sem vida. Mas antes disso, ela iria fazer o que ele desejava.

# Quero que mate qualquer um que se atreva a aproximar-se desta porta, Sango! – falou em tom baixo. – Mate sem piedade, pois eles não a merecem. – sorriu. – Entendeu?

# Sim, Senhor Naraku! – falou em tom baixo e quase mecânico, fazendo o sorriso nos lábios de Naraku, aumentar ainda mais.

# Ótimo! – disse em voz alta, olhando irritado para a porta, quando a mesma se abriu revelando um de seus serviçais. – O que houve?

# A Senhorita Kagome, Senhor Naraku! – Naraku se afastou de Sango, preocupando-se com o tom de voz de um dos Youkais. – Há algo errado com ela, meu Senhor!

Naraku largou a Exterminadora e correu empurrando seu serviçal para chegar o mais depressa possível no cômodo de Kagome, encontrando a moça Miko a gemer de dor enquanto abraçava o próprio ventre. Olhou preocupado para a mulher Youkai que se encontrava sentada ao lado dela, segurando sua mão com força.

# O que há de errado com ela? – quis saber, parando ao lado da Youkai de cabelos verdes.

# Sei que é estranho, Naraku, mas parece que sua amada donzela está entrando em trabalho de parto. – Naraku franziu o cenho.

# Como isso é possível? – gritou. – Não se passou um mês desde que ela… - Naraku se calou, olhando para Ayame e em seguida para Kagome. – Vadias! – disse entre dentes. – Ayame deve ter colocado algo mais naquela injeção e ajudado Kagome a acelerar o processo de sua gravidez! – concluiu, fechando o punho com força. – Arranje alguém para fazer o parto! E assim que terminar… Avise-me! Ayame vai me pagar caro por isso.

# Sim Senhor!

Um dos Youkais falou, saindo do quarto, antes do próprio Naraku o fazer, fechando a porta a suas costas. Ayame havia aproveitado o momento para ajudar seu inimigo, o traindo, coisa que ele não havia ter pensado ser possível uma vez que havia conseguido inflamar o ciúme dela por Inuyasha. E agora, estava preste a perder seu único trunfo com Kagome. Ela desistira e congelaria seu próprio corpo, arruinando seus planos.

Repentinamente sorriu. Não se deixaria ser vencido daquela maneira. Ainda havia algo para se fazer para impedir a menina de cometer tamanho erro. Afinal, se não a tivesse, teria a criança que herdaria seus poderes em seus braços. A criaria de acordo com suas regras. Ela, jamais o trairia.

# Pense bem no que vai fazer, Kagome! – sussurrou como se falasse para ela, antes de entrar, mais uma vez, no cômodo. – Ou você se deixa levar e se corrompe… - sorriu ainda mais. – Ou entrega sua filha a mim. Inuyasha não sabe que está grávida e que muito menos, usou seus poderes para acelerar a gestação. Nada a tiraria de mim. – observou a morena derramar uma lágrima, como se houvesse ouvido cada palavra. – Já disse a você Kagome… Não há ninguém que lhe conheça tão bem quanto eu! Por isso, sou o mais indicado para lhe ter.

Estreitou os olhos e olhou para os lados, podendo encontrar Sango parada de pé a porta, ao lado de um dos Youkais que trabalhavam para ele. E naquele momento, apenas naquele momento, sentiu a falta de alguém naquele castelo.

# Onde está Kagura?

XXXX

A lua cheia brilhava alto no céu, e sua luz penetrava os corredores escuros do castelo através das enormes janelas que viviam abertas. O castelo, erguido por pedras na era feudal, era escondido no centro de uma floresta em uma ilha que eles jamais haviam ouvido falar anteriormente, e continuariam sem saber de sua existência, se não tivessem sido levados até ela.

O relógio acabava de marcar três horas da madrugada, quando Kagura apareceu por entre eles, na sede da SSJ, oferecendo-lhes ajuda. A principio suspeitaram das intenções da Youkai, mas acabaram por aceitar sua ajuda, uma vez que, sozinhos, não estavam conseguindo absolutamente nada, e o tempo já estava começando a caminhar contra eles. E a mesma, parecia realmente desesperada com o fato de pensar em Naraku, novamente, com o domínio de Kagome. E logo que recebera a confirmação, Kagura os levou até o castelo, usando uma espécie de teletransporte, jurando que o vilão, ainda não havia se aproximado de Kagome.

A atmosfera ao redor do local era extremamente venenosa, e se não fosse o fato da Youkai traidora poder controlar o ar, afastando o veneno deles, estariam mortos. Desde que entraram no castelo, onde a atmosfera era completamente limpa, segundo Kagura, por causa da existência de Rin Chyo, Kagome e Sango, haviam, se deparado com dois Youkais, a serem exterminados imediatamente e de forma silenciosa para não chamar atenção.

Kagura caminhava a frente do grupo, sendo seguida por Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e logo atrás deles vinham Miroku e Kikyou, a fazer questão de vir, gerando um pequeno conflito com Sesshoumaru, a acabar cedendo aos caprichos da esposa.

Já Inuyasha mostrava-se completamente perdido em seus pensamentos, afinal de contas, havia descoberto, através de Kagura, que Kagome se encontrava grávida. Esperava um filho dele, e aquele fato, apenas o desesperara mais, ao pensar que Naraku se encontrava com ela em seus braços.

# Onde está Sarah?

Sesshoumaru questionou, preocupado com a integridade física de sua filha, afinal de contas, se Naraku havia descoberto a respeito da traição de Kagura, obviamente iria descontar sua ira na menina que não podia se defender. Entretanto, Kagura não respondeu sua pergunta. Virou-se completamente de frente, imediatamente, abrindo seu leque e realizando o movimento de uma tapa. Kikyou foi empurrada violentamente por Miroku, enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava com raiva para Kagura, e Inuyasha observava o corpo de um Youkai que tinha uma espada nas mãos, cair no chão, completamente retalhado.

Kikyou olhou para o Youkai e para Kagura, respirando aliviada, enquanto ajeitava a roupa. Por um momento, realmente pensara que a mulher Youkai ia matá-la ali mesmo. E pelo olhar de Sesshoumaru, a se aproximar lentamente para ver se estava tudo bem, ele também acreditara naquilo. A jovem esposa ia dizer alguma coisa, entretanto, desistiu e abaixou-se a tempo de evitar ser atingida por uma bala, a atingir a parede a suas costas, abrindo uma cratera do tamanho de uma bola de bilhar no local atingido.

Todos puxaram suas armas, enquanto viravam o rosto em direção ao local de onde havia vindo a bala, encontrando Sango, que usava uma roupa preta com detalhes rosa. A Exterminadora abaixou o braço que segurava a arma de fogo, com os olhos fixos em Kikyou, a ajeitar sua postura ereta. Miroku avançou um passo, olhando para a mulher, com quem dividira a casa por alguns meses, e por quem se apaixonara, notando que seus olhos estavam sem o brilho habitual, revelando-lhe o controle de Naraku, através da droga prisioneira.

# Como ela foi capaz de fazer isso? – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

# Naraku deve ter recheado as balas da arma com o sangue de Kagome! – explicou Kagura. – Ele possui um estoque do sangue dela. – olhou para Inuyasha. - Vão! Eu cuido de Sango! – mandou, abrindo seu leque, mas parando quando o braço de Miroku entrou em seu caminho, enquanto ele realizava um gesto de negação com a cabeça. – Certo! Vamos! – deu as costas a ele.

# Saia da frente Houshi! Meu assunto não é com você! – falou seriamente, observando os outros se afastarem.

# Seu assunto sempre foi comigo, Sango! Então se conforme com isso! – rebateu, observando os olhos negros fixarem-se nele com extrema seriedade. – Vamos nos lembrar dos velhos tempos… - puxou a espada, observando Sango fazer o mesmo. – Estava sentindo falta da nossa luta! - as lâminas das espadas deles se encontraram, e Miroku sorriu. – Você realmente é boa nisso, Sango! – aumentou a força e conseguiu desfazer o contato das lâminas, cortando o ar e a fazendo se afastar. – Não percebe que está ferida demais para lutar Sango? Se continuar assim vai morrer! – mostrou-se preocupado ao ver que a roupa dela estava manchada de sangue.

Sango não disse nada. As espadas dos dois se encontraram por diversas vezes, mas nenhum deles foi capaz de ferir seu adversário, trazendo vantagem a um deles. Mesmo ferida, Sango era extremamente forte, mas isto era um perigo para ela, pois quanto mais ela forçasse, mais ela perderia sangue. Teria de fazê-la perder a consciência antes que fosse tarde de mais.

Decidido, deu uma rasteira em Sango a derrubando no chão, mas a moça, mas que rapidamente se recuperou, acertando-lhe com um chute. Miroku gemeu com a dor, enquanto era jogado para dentro de uma sala vazia.

A moça morena sorriu satisfeita, parando em frente ao corpo caído no chão, encostando com a ponta da lâmina da espada no pescoço de Miroku, que sorria bobamente. Sua espada havia escapado de suas mãos quando caíra e agora estava indefeso.

# Acho que eu venci! – disse a exterminadora, satisfeita.

Miroku passou as pernas por de baixo das de Sango, que não esperava o ataque e acabou por cair no chão. Miroku rolou para o lado, se colocando em cima dela, com as pernas, uma de cada lado da cintura da menina, segurando-a pelos punhos.

# Nem tudo é o que parece ser, meu bem! – sorriu satisfeito. – Isso me lembra o dia em que nos conhecemos… mas agora… eu estou por cima e não você! – viu os olhos da morena, brilhar em raiva e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, a beijou.

A mulher tentou desfazer o toque intimo, mas acabou retribuindo o beijo que ele lhe dera. E ao perceber que vencera, Miroku acertou-lhe um soco a fazendo perder o ar e logo em seguida a consciência.

# Sinto por isso! Mas era realmente necessário. – ficou de pé a trazendo consigo em seu colo.

XX

Inuyasha perfurou a palma da mão com suas unhas, e lançou um ataque contra três dos Youkais que ainda continuavam a persegui-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que Kikyou, a encontrar-se em sua companhia, acertava certeiramente o peito de um quarto a surgir de algum lugar. Atravessaram uma porta, e Kikyou fechou-a antes de virar e analisar o local onde haviam parado.

Sem saber exatamente como, haviam se separado de Sesshoumaru e Kagura, enquanto fugiam de um grupo de aproximadamente vinte Youkais, que apareceram assim que abandonaram Miroku com Sango. E agora estavam os dois, sozinhos.

# Isto é um quarto de criança! – disse Kikyou, rompendo o silêncio, enquanto olhava para a parede pintada de rosa e as duas camas, completamente tomadas por bichos de pelúcias. – Naraku deveria manter Rin aqui! – pegou um dos ursos, voltando a atenção para Inuyasha, que caminhava pelo cômodo, com os olhos estreitos. – O que houve? – ele ergueu a mão, em um pedido de silêncio.

O Hanyou caminhou até o armário de cor branca e o abriu, para encontrar, encolhida como se quisesse desaparecer pelo material do armário, a filha de seu irmão com Kagura. Kikyou se aproximou, parando atrás de Inuyasha, para poder ver o que havia chamado a atenção de Inuyasha, arregalando os olhos, ao perceber que a menina, a trajar um vestido florido azul, estava com hematomas espalhados por toda sua pele clara.

# Sarah! – Inuyasha a chamou, se abaixando diante dela, a erguer a cabeça, mostrando seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

# Tio Inuyasha! – a menina murmurou, se jogando sobre ele, e o abraçando tremulamente.

# O que houve, Sarah? Quem fez isso a você? – perguntou, abraçando a sobrinha, que se afastou o suficiente para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, mas sem romper o contato físico.

# Meu avô! – disse com raiva, olhando para Kikyou, e em seguida para Inuyasha. – Ele descobriu que mamãe fugiu do castelo para ir atrás de papai, e ficou com raiva. – mordeu os lábios. – Ele disse que vai matá-la e ao meu pai. – uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. – Não deixe ele fazer isso, tio Inuyasha! – mordeu os lábios. – Se ele matar minha mãe o que eu vou fazer? Com quem eu vou ficar? – continuou a chorar.

# Não se preocupe, Sarah! – falou, passando a mão no rosto dela, para tirar os fios de cabelo prateado que se encontravam grudados em seu rosto. – Eu preciso de um favor seu, Sarah! Pode ser forte e me ajudar? – a menina fez um gesto positivo, limpando as próprias lágrimas. – Esta é Kikyou… ela é a mulher que está casada com seu pai. – indicou Kikyou, e a criança fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Ela também é a irmã de Kagome… conhece-a, não conhece? – ela fez mais um gesto positivo. – Sabe onde ela esta? Pode nos levar até ela?

# Tia Kagome não vai nos deixar nos aproximar dela! – afirmou, olhando de Inuyasha para Kikyou e novamente para Inuyasha. – Tentei entrar no quarto para ver se Rin estava bem, porque senti cheiro de sangue, mas não consegui. – mordeu os lábios. – Posso levar vocês até a sala dele… mas não acredito que vão conseguir entrar no quarto dela.

Inuyasha fez um gesto afirmativo e se levantou, afastando-se para poder verificar se havia alguém próximo da porta do quarto. Kikyou observou o cunhado, e só então, abaixou a cabeça para encarar a menina que parecia, ter apenas puxado traços de Sesshoumaru, e que a analisava com curiosidade.

# Papai e mamãe me falaram diversas vezes de você! – disse. – Confesso que te detestava porque papai nunca podia me levar para casa por causa de você. – olhou para Inuyasha. – Mas mamãe brigava toda vez comigo, e me disse que não era você que não me queria lá! Era papai que ainda não havia lhe contado que eu existia. – deu de ombros, passando por Kikyou e parando ao lado de uma das camas, para empurrar o criado mudo, revelando uma passagem. – Tio Inuyasha! – o chamou. – Fiz esta passagem para poder chegar ao escritório do vovô e escutar as conversas dele quando podia. Podemos usá-la!

Inuyasha encarou Kikyou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, e sem dizer absolutamente nada, realizou um gesto para que a cunhada entrasse no túnel onde se dava para ficar uma pessoa adulta de pé, após passar pela entrada.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru matou mais outro Youkai, que o havia seguido até o escritório de Naraku, e virou-se a tempo de sentir algo atingir-lhe o estômago, lhe arremessando com violência contra uma porta a ceder com o impacto. Levantou-se, observando a porta voltar ao seu lugar, como mágica, e o Youkai que lhe atacara estralar as articulações dos dedos em sinal de ameaça. Praguejou mentalmente, e atravessou o peito do Youkai com sua mão, o matando.

Pegou a espada que havia caído no chão, desejando saber se Inuyasha, Kikyou e Kagura, que havia se perdido dele em algum momento minutos atrás, estavam bem.

Respirou profundamente, sentindo o local atingido pelo inimigo, doer, e só então percebeu que se encontrava no cômodo onde Naraku havia aprisionado Kagome, Ayame e Rin. Todas estavam desacordadas, mas apenas a menina não se encontrava envolta pela energia negra, revelando que Kagome ainda sugava a energia de Ayame, o que significava que a Youkai ainda se encontrava viva.

Retirou sua espada da bainha em sua cintura, enquanto se aproximava da cama onde Kagome parecia dormir tranquilamente, com a mão sobre o ventre. E em seu cheiro, ainda sim, foi incapaz de perceber se ela estava, ou não, grávida de seu irmão, ficando intrigado, enquanto pensava se Kagura havia mentido para eles, ou se, Kagome, mesmo inconsciente, conseguia ocultar o cheiro da criança.

Segurou a arma com as duas mãos e a ergueu em direção ao coração de Kagome. Ela estava desacordada, aquele era o momento certo para matá-la. Era aquilo que ela desejava. Mas ela estava grávida de Inuyasha, e ele jamais lhe perdoaria por isso.

_"Vai me matar? Se o for… Prometa a mim, que nada vai impedir de fazê-lo! Prometa-me… que o que quer que descubra… não irá lhe impedir de me matar."_

Ela já saberia a respeito de sua futura gravidez e saberia que hesitaria ao saber disso? Se o fez, então não tinha motivo para não cumprir o que prometera. Mas por que, simplesmente, não conseguia abaixar a mão e terminar com aquilo de uma vez por todas?

Sesshoumaru praguejou mentalmente e abaixou a mão, pedindo desculpas pelo que fazia, para o irmão. Entretanto, a espada parou antes que pudesse tocar o corpo da menina Miko. Tentou puxá-la de volta para si, mas não conseguiu move-la, era como se uma força invisível a segurasse.

Olhou para a cunhada, percebendo que a energia negra que a envolvia ia aos poucos desaparecendo. Ouviu Ayame gemer qualquer coisa, e virou-se para ela, a observando pegar o ar com força antes de seu corpo terminar de cair no chão frio, e sem a energia ao seu redor. Sentiu uma mão fechar-se em torno de seu punho e tornou a olhar para Kagome, que abriu os olhos, os mostrando, completamente enegrecidos.

# Demorou muito! – sorriu de forma maldosa, enquanto concentrava sua energia ao redor de sua mão.

Sesshoumaru gritou com a dor, quando Kagome jogou a energia concentrada, em seu corpo, o atirando contra a parede e fazendo com que sua espada fosse reduzida a partículas invisíveis ao olho humano. Seu corpo deslizou pela parede até o chão, enquanto Kagome se colocava sentada na cama, colocando seus pés, calçados em uma sapatilha negra no chão, e sua roupa, outrora uma camisola, mudava para um vestido negro e insinuante.

# Quando sua vida está em risco, Sesshoumaru… – se colocou de pé. – não se deve hesitar. Deve-se fazer o mais depressa o possível. E eu lhe disse para não hesitar!

Sorriu, parando diante dele, abrindo a mão direita na lateral de seu corpo, e com a palma virada para ele. Ali, minúsculas partículas da cor negra foram se aglomerando até formar uma espada cuja lâmina possuía a mesma cor das partículas. Fechou a mão ao redor do cabo da espada e a girou para mostrá-la ao Youkai.

# Espero que tenha se despedido de sua mulher! – sorriu ainda mais.

XXXX

A tampa da saída de ar cuja visão era completamente disfarçada pela cortina que existia na sala de Naraku, caiu com um fraco baque no chão e Sarah saiu, acompanhada de Kikyou, e logo em seguida, de Inuyasha, a trazer a espada Tessaiga em suas mãos.

O cômodo era grande e havia uma enorme janela por trás da mesa e poltrona onde Naraku deveria viver sentado e onde uma lareira encontrava-se acesa. Lareira, que juntamente a luz emanada pela Lua cheia, era a fonte de luz local. O escritório estava vazio, e Hanyou, não pode sentir o cheiro de ninguém naquele meio, e muito menos encontrar as duas portas que Kagura dissera existir ao lado direito e esquerdo da mesa do vilão. Ali, só havia paredes e um armário repleto de livros antigos e encobertos pela poeira.

Kikyou caminhou pelo local, olhando para uma parte do armário onde havia umas vinte fotos de Kagome e três onde Kikyou, aparecia vestida de Noiva ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

# Ele é nojento! – disse a humana, podendo perceber o pequeno filete de energia que passara quase despercebido pelo vidro da janela. – Há uma barreira aqui. Por isso não podemos ver a…

A voz de Kikyou foi silenciada pela explosão a fazer a porta principal do escritório ceder e cair no chão, erguendo uma densa camada de poeira, juntamente ao corpo de Kagura. A Youkai tossiu compulsivamente por cauda da poeira, e gemeu por causa das dores em seu corpo, ocasionadas pelo ataque que recebera de Naraku, a encontrá-la antes que ela pudesse chegar a seu escritório, e gemeu ainda mais ao ver que Sarah estava ali, e apenas não avançara em sua direção por Kikyou a segurar.

Apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, ouvindo Sarah lhe chamar desesperada, e logo sentiu seu corpo ser atirado contra a parede, de onde escorregou, enquanto Kikyou, Sarah e Inuyasha, eram afastados por uma densa camada de energia.

# Você é realmente uma vadia Kagura! – disse Naraku, surgindo no centro da sala, envolto por sua energia, avançando até ela. – Deveria ter lhe matado quando apareceu grávida de Sesshoumaru, mas não… - fechou a mão no pescoço dela, a erguendo do chão e a prendendo contra a parede. – tive de considerar este fato. Tive de ter piedade de sua criança! – Kagura colocou as mãos ao redor do punho de Naraku, deixando seu leque cair no chão. – Tive piedade de você e agora traz os meus inimigos até o meu castelo para tentar me pegar de surpresa? Vou adorar ter de te matar na frente de sua filha.

Kikyou estendeu a mão, segurando firmemente sua arma nas mãos e atirou em Naraku, entretanto, devido a grande quantidade de energia que se encontrava concentrada ao redor de Naraku, a bala foi desviada, acabando por passar raspando pelo braço dele, o queimando. O Hanyou largou Kagura instantaneamente e virou-se para Kikyou.

# Vadia! – falou, sentindo o braço arder. – Disse que iria te matar Kikyou. E irei cumprir com minha promessa! – alegou. – Você é outra, que deveria ter matado antes que viesse a me trazer mais problemas! Inuyasha! – chamou o nome do Hanyou, estendendo a mão para imobilizá-lo, quando o mesmo tentou atacá-lo. – Quando vai entender que é fraco demais para lutar comigo? – abriu o braço que apontava para Inuyasha, o atirando ao lado da porta do cômodo de Kagome.

Naraku sorriu e deu um único passo a frente, antes de arregalar os olhos vendo a mão de Kagura atravessada em seu peito. Ele riu maldosamente e tornou a se virar para Kagura, acertando-a com uma tapa e a atirando para perto de Kikyou.

# Já fui paciente o suficiente com você Kagura! – disse, ignorando a existência de Sarah, e mostrando para a Youkai que ficava de pé com a ajuda de Kikyou e da filha, a jóia vermelha que tinha em suas mãos. – Você pediu por isso Kagura!

Kagura levou a mão ao peito, o apertando com força, sentindo a pior dor que já sentira na vida e o ar desaparecer, enquanto sua filha gritava por ela, segurando-lhe o braço com força enquanto chorava e implorava para o avô parar. Naraku fechou ainda mais a mão ao redor da esfera de vidro a destruindo.

# Não chore meu bem, vai dar tudo certo! – pediu Kagura com extrema dificuldade, tocando o rosto da filha, antes de se virar para Kikyou. – Me perdoa por ter mentido para vocês, Kikyou! Cuide de Sarah, para mim, por favor!

E ao terminar de dizer isso, fechou os olhos e desapareceu diante dos olhos delas. Sarah abraçou o próprio corpo, chorando de forma desesperada, ao sentir os braços de sua mãe sumirem de suas mãos. Kikyou olhou horrorizada para Naraku e abraçou a criança a abraçá-la de volta, soluçando enquanto murmurava palavras que ela não entendia.

Inuyasha olhou para a cunhada, e com raiva, retirou a espada da bainha e avançou contra Naraku, a desvencilhar-se de seus ataques, com facilidade, enquanto ria de forma maníaca, e desaparecia.

# Cuide de Sarah! Vou atrás dele! – pediu correndo em direção ao corredor, sendo capaz de sentir o cheiro de Naraku. Não iria deixá-lo escapar ileso daquela vez.

Kikyou observou Inuyasha desaparecer no final do corredor, e respirou profundamente enquanto continuava a consolar a menina agarrada a seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos, alisando os cabelos da menina, e concentrando um pouco de sua energia ao redor do corpo dela, apenas para fazê-la perder a consciência. Não seria bom para a criança continuar acordada, vendo toda aquela destruição e chacina.

# Kikyou? - ergueu a cabeça e sorriu ao ver Miroku entrar na sala, carregando Sango, desacordada, em suas costas. Aliviada, por pelo menos, algo ter dado certo até aquele momento. – Onde estão os outros? – se aproximou colocando Sango deitada no chão.

# Inuyasha acabou de sair para ir atrás de Naraku, que matou Kagura. Quanto a Sesshoumaru… - deu de ombros. – não o vejo faz algumas horas. – mostrou sua preocupação.

# Esta é a filha de Sesshoumaru? – perguntou, abaixando-as diante de Kikyou e apoiando seu braço sobre o joelho direito. – Ela viu Naraku matar Kagura? – Kikyou novamente fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Pobre menina, ela…

Miroku silenciou-se ao som de uma grande explosão, e cobriu seus olhos com o braço para evitar que a poeira erguida pela explosão da porta de um dos cômodos, entrasse em seus olhos, o cegando. O forte baque provocado pelo tocar violento do corpo de Sesshoumaru no chão, fez a ambos os humanos abaixarem seus braços e voltarem a atenção para o Youkai, a possuir milhares de ferimentos e hematomas espalhados por seu corpo, e a roupa, rasgada e manchada pelo seu sangue.

# Sesshoumaru! – Kikyou, o chamou preocupada, enquanto ele se colocava de pé.

O Youkai gemeu com a dor em seu braço deslocado e o colocou no lugar, olhando para a esposa, que segurava em seus braços, sua filha desmaiada. E teria questionado a respeito do que acontecia naquela sala, se não estivesse mais preocupado, com aquela a aparecer na entrada do cômodo, onde a pouco ele estava, segurando a espada em suas mãos.

Até aquele momento, já havia conseguido escapar dos ataques da menina Miko, mas tinha certeza absoluta que se tal luta demorasse mais algum tempo, ele não suportaria e sucumbiria. Afinal de contas, ao tentar feri-lo pela terceira vez ela havia se irritado e lançado algo contra ele, que havia rompido a barreira de proteção, que ela mesma havia colocado ao seu redor.

Kikyou e Miroku olharam para Kagome, e colocando Sarah nos braços de Miroku, Kikyou correu até seu marido, se colocando entre ele sua irmã, a cessar o movimento, instantaneamente.

# Saia da frente! – mandou Sesshoumaru, e Kikyou se negou. – Saia daqui Kikyou! Não quero lhe ver ferida!

Kikyou tornou a se negar a sair, e Sesshoumaru desesperou-se quando Kagome apontou a palma de sua mão em direção a ele. O Youkai abraçou-a e girou seus corpos de modo que ele recebe-se todo o ataque. Sentiu suas costas latejarem e caiu de joelhos no chão, com Kikyou lhe abraçando com força.

# Pare com isso, Kagome! – mandou. – O que está fazendo é errado!

Kagome realizou um gesto de uma tapa, com a mão esquerda e Kikyou foi retirada a força do lado de Sesshoumaru, caindo sobre Miroku, que abrira os braços para amparar sua queda. Uma barreira se ergueu ao redor dela e de Sesshoumaru, para evitar que qualquer outro se aproximasse.

O Youkai encostou-se a parede, respirando com dificuldade, e observando a menina Miko parar a poucos passos deles, lhe apontando a espada.

# Desta vez… você não escapará! – murmurou.

XXXX

# Você veio salvar Kagome, mas devo dizer que mais uma vez, falhou Inuyasha! – Naraku debochou, saltando para longe de mais um ataque de Inuyasha. – Ela se rendeu a mim, e neste exato momento está sugando a vida de Ayame. Corrompendo seu corpo, para proteger a filha de vocês.

Sorriu, estendendo a mão e jogando uma camada de energia contra o Hanyou, a conseguir escapar, destruindo assim, uma das pilastras do salão de entrada do castelo.

# É claro que não conseguiria isso se Ayame não tivesse me ajudado. Sabia que Kagome a salvou daquele veneno e explicou toda a situação para ela, mas mesmo assim, por ciúmes, ela decidiu me ajudar. Por te amar e por te querer para si, Ayame me ajudou a chegar a Kagome.

Inuyasha fechou os punhos com força, cortando o ar com a espada, para poder acertar Naraku, entretanto, mais uma vez, havia sido inútil.

# Mas… também não conseguiria corrompe-la se não fosse por você Inuyasha! – riu alto. – Estou feliz por saber que você a levou para cama e a engravidou. Se ela não estivesse grávida, ela teria se congelado assim como a mãe de Midoriku fez. Mas não se preocupe Inuyasha… quando sua filha nascer, prometo cuidar bem dela. Da mesma maneira que cuidei de Kagome.

Inuyasha avançou contra Naraku. O inimigo sorriu, e agiu mais rapidamente, segurando os punhos de Inuyasha e perfurando-lhe o estômago com a mão suas mãos logo sendo envoltas por uma névoa roxa, assim como o havia feito, na noite em que levara Kagome.

XXXX

Kagome cessou seu movimento, antes que a espada tocasse a pele do pescoço de Sesshoumaru. O sorriso em seus lábios desapareceu, e seus olhos se estreitaram em sinal de contrariedade, fazendo o Youkai desejar descobrir o que havia acontecido para lhe trazer tal reação, e Kikyou suspirar aliviada.

A assistiu abaixar a mão, enquanto seu corpo tornava a ser envolto pela energia negra e avermelhada, fazendo a espada desaparecer por ser incapaz de agüentar a energia emanada por ela. Virou seu corpo, ficando de lado para o Youkai.

Sesshoumaru se colocou de pé com extrema dificuldade e afastou-se dela, observando, com horror, alguns dos objetos serem pulverizados, pela energia ao redor de seu corpo. Ela parecia ter se irritado com alguma coisa que apenas ela era capaz de ver ou sentir, e aquilo não poderia ser bom para eles.

# Sinto seu sangue e sua dor! – disse em voz baixa, e de certa forma, carinhosa. – Não se preocupe… estou indo! – e desapareceu.


	35. Prisioneira

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**Prisioneira**

\Capítulo Trinta e Quatro\

.

Naraku riu ainda mais, quando Inuyasha tentou se afastar e atacá-lo. Tentativa que se provara inútil uma vez que suas forças estavam se esvaindo por causa do veneno a se espalhar com uma velocidade assombrante, por seu corpo Youkai.

# Você é fraco Inuyasha! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto o Hanyou, deixava sua espada cair no chão, por não ter forçar para segura-la. – Nunca será capaz de me vencer! Nunca será capaz de proteger Kagome e sua filha. Elas são minhas! – Inuyasha praguejou mentalmente, ao tentar se livrar e não conseguir. – E tenho algo para lhe dizer, Inuyasha! - sorriu, aproximando os lábios do ouvido dele. – Sua filha com Kagome… - retirou a mão de dentro do corpo de Inuyasha, se afastando. – Tenho certeza que as coisas serão bem mais divertidas com ela.

# Maldito! – o Hanyou disse, tentando se manter de pé.

# Sim! – riu ainda mais. – Eu até poderia lhe dar a criança, por necessitar mais de Kagome do que ela. E porque ela tomará em demasia atenção de minha Deusa, mas não quero você vivo, para, mais uma vez, ser um estorvo em minha vida. Afinal, um lado de Kagome ainda lhe ama!

Deu um passo adiante. E Inuyasha caiu no chão sentindo o veneno que existia no corpo de Naraku, ir apoderando-se de seu corpo o deixando completamente imóvel. Sentiu o liquido quente molhar sua mão e fechou os olhos, achando-se fraco, por mais uma vez, ter sido incapaz de salvar Kagome. E sua filha, que agora estava nas mãos de Naraku.

# Maldito! Irei lhe matar!

# Me diga… como irá fazer isso, se neste momento não pode nem se mover? – chutou a espada para longe. – Você é patético Inuyasha! Não passa de um simples, e patético, Hanyou… incapaz de proteger a si mesmo, a mulher que ama, e sua pequena filha!

Naraku parou de rir e desviou a atenção para a entrada do salão onde lutava com Inuyasha, para ver o corpo de Kagome ir, lentamente, saindo do chão. Os olhos negros olharam desde Naraku, até o Hanyou caído, segurando seu ferimento aberto.

O vilão sorriu satisfeito ao sentir a energia corrompida emanada pelo corpo dela, mas não deu nenhum passo em direção à morena naquele momento, devido a grande quantidade de poder a envolver seu corpo, e que ia, aos poucos, destruindo alguns pedaços do piso sob ela.

Inuyasha virou-se para a mulher que amava e sentiu seu coração se comprimir violentamente, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os, agora negros, dela. E ela deve ter percebido sua dor, pois, manteve o contato visual com ele, por longos minutos.

Naraku olhou para ambos, sentindo ódio pela maneira como Kagome olhava para Inuyasha, significando que o ritual para corrompê-la não havia sido concluído. Ela se recordava do homem que amava e ainda nutria tal sentimento por ele, seus olhos preocupados refletiam isso. E chamou-se de idiota por ter ferido Inuyasha. Fora aquilo quem a despertara para a realidade. Ela podia sentir tudo o que acontecia a ele. Se houvesse esperado um pouco mais, tempo o suficiente para Kagome terminar de matar Ayame e começar a sugar a vida de Rin, sua parte corrompida ultrapassaria a pura, e ela seria incapaz de sentir Inuyasha.

Fechou os punhos com força, tentando se controlar para não fazer nenhuma besteira na frente da menina, e recuando alguns passos. Se Kagome visse o sangue de Inuyasha em suas mãos poderia ter problemas com ela.

# Kagome… - Inuyasha sussurrou.

# Kagome, minha querida! – Naraku o interrompeu, pronunciando o nome da jovem Miko, num tom mais elevado, e conseguindo que ela virasse o rosto para encará-lo. – Você não sabe como me alegro em perceber que já despertastes de seu sono! - colocou uma barreira ao redor de sua mão, a limpando do sangue. – Aguardei ansiosamente por isso… afinal, não posso ficar muito tempo sem você! – estendeu a mão para a moça, numa oferta de que ela a pegasse e se aproximasse mais dele.

# Ele é o inimigo, Kagome! – Inuyasha olhou com raiva para Naraku.

# Não! Ele é o inimigo, doce Kagome! – rebateu Naraku. – Foi ele quem lhe abandonou a hora que mais necessitava! Ele fez a mesma coisa que sua família lhe fez! Tratou-lhe com carinho, para no final, você não se incomodar com o fato de ser apenas uma mercadoria. – Kagome se virou para Naraku e aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia, o fazendo sorrir. – Isso mesmo, Kagome! Mostre a ele, que você sabe em quem confiar.

# Você me traiu também, Naraku! – disse em tom baixo, soltando a mão do vilão e o fazendo desfazer seu sorriso enquanto recuava um passo. – Tentou matar a mim. E matou minha filha! – deu um passo a frente, o fazendo recuar dois passos. – O que devo fazer a você por causa disso?

Ao ouvir a segunda afirmação, a respeito da morte de sua filha, Inuyasha sentiu seu sangue congelar por completo. Não acreditava que Naraku havia conseguido se livrar de sua filha. E com aquele pensamento abaixou a cabeça, sentindo uma raiva intensa crescer dentro de si. Ele não tinha direito de tocá-la. Sua filha não podia estar morta.

# Não tentei matar você e a criança, Kagome! – falou, a fazendo cessar os passos. – O que fiz foi para lhe fazer acordar para o que realmente acontecia ao seu redor, minha querida. Quem matou sua filha foi Ayame, como o que quer que ela tenha colocado naquela injeção que lhe dei, apenas para lhe acalmar e mostrar-lhe a verdade! – sorriu, para dar mais veracidade a suas palavras. – Eu nunca lhe trai! Entreguei-lhe quem queria seu mau e realmente lhe traiu. Tentei salvar a vida de sua criança, mas não consegui! – sorriu.

Inuyasha tentou se erguer, mas o veneno que ainda estava em seu corpo, simplesmente bloqueava seus movimentos e lhe causava uma dor imensa. Encarou Naraku nos olhos, e pode perceber que ele se divertia com isso, enquanto evitava que Kagome se aproximasse dele.

Praguejou mentalmente olhando o inimigo tornar a pegar a mão de Kagome, e beijar-lhe de forma galanteadora. E o não recuar de Kagome, mostrava que a menina estava, novamente caindo na armadilha dele, o decepcionando. Afinal de contas, como Kagome, sendo tão inteligente e capaz de ver o que podia ou não acontecer no futuro, deixava-se ser controlada de tal maneira. Mas talvez, o fato de, desta vez, estar corrompida, auxiliava naquela atitude de Naraku.

# Que bom que confia em mim, meu amor! – colocou sua mão sobre a dela. – Me machucaria descobrir que você não confia mais em mim por causa das mentiras contadas por eles! Por quem prometeu te proteger e quando chegou a hora, lhe deu as costas! – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, abaixando o olhar ao notar para o ferimento em seu estômago. – Por causa das mentiras de sua irmã mais velha! Por que Inuyasha disse lhe amar, mas sempre esteve ao lado de quem lhe traiu. – passou as mãos no cabelo dela. – Portanto, ele também é um traidor!

# O traidor é ele, Kagome! – Inuyasha conseguiu dizer, ficando de pé. – Foi ele que por anos lhe usou e tratou como objeto! Foi ele quem lhe violentou! – Naraku mandou-o se calar, soltando Kagome, no intuito de ficar entre ela e o Hanyou. – Você sabe, não sabe, Kagome? Você não vai deixar que ele te engane novamente! Você é mais esperta que ele!

# Não me faça ter de arrancar sua cabeça na frente de Kagome, Inuyasha. – disse, em tom baixo para que a moça não ouvisse suas ameaças.

# Por que não o faz, então? Acaso teme a maneira como ela vai se comportar com relação a isso? – desafiou, rindo no final. – Vamos Naraku! Não tenha medo, afinal de contas… você é o único que consegue dobrar Kagome! Não foi isso que me disse? Não é isso que adora dizer para se fazer de superior? – abriu os braços, e riu.

Kagome franziu o cenho apos ouvir a frase de Inuyasha. E Naraku o olhou com mais ira, conseguindo, a muito custo, conter a vontade de matá-lo, desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás de Kagome, enlaçando sua cintura com um dos braços, e o seu direito passou na frente do corpo dela, a segurando por seu ombro esquerdo.

# Vai acreditar nele ou em quem sempre lhe deu tudo o que quis? – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Ele nunca esteve perto enquanto você chorava!

# Não o ouça Kagome! – deu um passo a frente.

# Mate-o! – mandou. – Ele não merece viver.

# Eu te amo!

# É mentira!

# Parem! - Kagome mandou, fechando os olhos. Mas antes que eles pudessem fazer algo, a menina abraçou a própria cabeça e gritou, erguendo uma imensa camada de energia ao seu redor, atirando Inuyasha e Naraku para longe, e causando uma enorme explosão.

XXXX

Kikyou segurava a menina Rin Chyo, desmaiada e com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, enquanto acompanhava Miroku, com Sango deitada em suas costas, e Sesshoumaru, a carregar Ayame e segurar a mão de sua filha, que havia despertado a pouco e se acalmado após uma breve conversa com seu pai.

Estava esgotada e preocupada com Inuyasha e Kagome, a desaparecerem, juntamente a Naraku, por algum tempo. Pedia para que tudo desse certo, e sua irmã não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Especialmente, estando grávida.

Há pouco haviam abandonado a sala de Naraku, trazendo as duas consigo, assim que Kikyou utilizou seu pode para cessar o sangramento dos ferimentos de Sango e de Sesshoumaru, impedindo o agravar do caso da primeira, e permitindo o locomover do segundo. Caminhavam, guiados pela criança Sarah, a conhecer cada ponto do castelo, perfeitamente bem.

Viraram em um corredor, e Sesshoumaru parou, franzindo o cenho, e obrigando aqueles que lhe seguiam, a fazer o mesmo, o encarando com curiosidade, desejando saber a razão pela qual ele cessara seus movimentos daquela maneira.

# Impossível! – disse depois de farejar o ar encontrando um cheiro que se assemelhava ao de Kagome e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo.

# O que é impossível, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Miroku.

Mas o Youkai nada disse, enquanto voltou a caminhar, modificando o rumo deles, e entrando num corredor, onde, não somente ele, foi capaz de ouvir o choro alto de uma criança. Choro a trazer curiosidade aos outros dois, afinal de contas, não haviam tomado a ciência de que Naraku mantinha outra em seu domínio.

Caminharam até a porta no final do corredor, e com um único chute, Sesshoumaru conseguiu fazer com que ela cedesse e caísse no chão, revelando a mulher Youkai que se encontrava em seu interior, tentando acalmar, um bebê recém nascido a chorar. E ao perceber a presença de Sesshoumaru, a largar Ayame, cuidadosamente no chão, recuou um passo, apontando as garras afiadas para o bebê.

# Não se aproximem, ou eu mato a criança! – afirmou, mesmo sabendo que jamais poderia tocar a criança, uma vez que Naraku a proibira de fazê-lo, por ser filha de sua amada prisioneira. – E eu falo sério!

Sesshoumaru ignorou a fala da mulher e avançou contra ela, a matando com velocidade e destreza, e capturando a criança em seus braços, antes que a mesma caísse no chão. Analisou o bebê a chorar, e notou que a menina, embora Hanyou, não apresentava nenhuma característica de Youkai. E se não soubesse que ela era filha de seu irmão, cometeria o erro de achar que ela era, por completo, uma humana.

# Quem é a criança, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Miroku, se aproximando juntamente a Kikyou.

# Pelo cheiro dela… filha de Inuyasha e Kagome! – disse, observando os olhos incrédulos de Miroku e Kikyou. – Sei que é estranho… mas esta criança é sim filha de sua irmã com o meu irmão!

Kikyou passou Rin para os braços de Sesshoumaru, com cuidado, e com o mesmo cuidado, pegou o bebê recém nascido no colo, sorrindo para ele, enquanto tentava fazê-la parar de chorar, e ao conseguir, voltou os olhos para Sesshoumaru.

# Vamos embora daqui!

XXXX

Naraku, por encontrar-se mais próximo da menina, acabou sofrendo ferimentos mais graves em seu corpo, mas mesmo assim, colocou-se de pé, antes de Inuyasha. E praguejou mentalmente, enquanto imaginava o que estava dando de errado na menina. Não era para ela estar hesitando tanto para obedecer a suas ordens, e matar Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fechou a mão ao redor de seu ferimento, e olhou preocupado para a morena que tinha o corpo envolto por uma grande camada negra de ar, a se erguer até o teto, e que começava a destruir o solo ao redor dela. Se continuasse daquela maneira, ela iria acabar por se matar.

Naraku pegou uma seringa que havia escondida em sua mão, e saltou, atravessando o circulo erguido por Kagome, ignorando os cortes a surgirem em seu corpo. Retirou a tampa da mesma, e ouvindo o grito de Inuyasha, enterrou a agulha na base do pescoço da menina. Não queria ter de recorrer aquilo, mas era a única maneira.

Aguardou alguns minutos, e o poder de Kagome cessou. Naraku a ajudou a ficar de pé, sorrindo ao perceber que a droga havia surtido o efeito desejado.

# Mate-o Kagome! – mandou.

Inuyasha negou com a cabeça, mas a menina obedeceu Naraku. Estendeu a mão e jogou o corpo dele contra a parede, repetindo o que fizera a Kouga, Houjyou e a muitos outros, queimando-o com seu poder.

Naraku sorria de maneira maníaca atrás da morena, enquanto ela estendia a mão em direção a Inuyasha, que estava com o corpo preso a pilastra que suportava o peso do teto do castelo, sabendo que seus objetivos, finalmente estavam se concretizando. Em breve Kagome mataria Inuyasha, e isto ocorrendo, mostraria que ela desistiu de seu amor, e mataria, qualquer um que ele desejasse, sem precisar da droga que a aprisionou por anos.

Inuyasha gritava com a dor, enquanto ferimentos iam se abrindo em seu corpo, fazendo mais e mais sangue escorrer em direção ao chão. Já havia sentindo aquela dor por duas vezes, mas daquela vez, ela estava sendo mais intensa, e talvez não sobrevivesse.

Abaixou o olhar para Kagome, a ter os olhos negros e completamente sem brilho, voltados para ele, e incapaz de falar, engoliu um grito de dor, e derramou uma lágrima de seus olhos, por saber que havia perdido e agora, Kagome, ficaria para sempre, nas mãos de Naraku.

# Isso Kagome! – Naraku disse, enlaçando a cintura da morena. – Mate quem não merece viver! Isso Kagome… - sorriu.

Kagome mordeu os lábios e uma única lágrima caiu de seus olhos, ao notar aquela que escorria dos olhos de Inuyasha. E neste momento, Naraku sentiu-a fraquejar. E praguejou. Não era possível ela estar fraquejando daquela maneira, uma vez que ela se encontrava sob o efeito da droga Prisioneira. Droga que ele pedira para ser aprimorada, para ser capaz de controlar a Miko, mesmo que todo o poder dela fosse liberado. E o bracelete no punho dela, estava permitindo, que apenas metade dele viesse à tona.

# O que há Kagome? Não há razão para hesitar!

Naraku disse passando a mão no rosto da menina, que cessara o ataque a Inuyasha, embora o mesmo ainda se encontrasse preso à parede.

# A caso está sentindo algo?

Questionou o Hanyou, não gostando do fato de estar sendo tão difícil assim, se livrar daquele que já deveria estar morto por causa do veneno que ele havia espalhado por seu corpo ao feri-lo gravemente no estômago. Ninguém havia durado tanto tempo assim, então por que, com ele haveria de ser diferente?

Mas Kagome, não respondeu sua pergunta, abaixando o braço, deixando com que Inuyasha caísse no chão, incapaz de mover qualquer parte de seu corpo. Naraku tornou a praguejar mentalmente, mas antes que dissesse algo para estimular a menina Miko a continuar, notou que a atenção dela fora voltada para uma das entradas do salão principal, onde Sesshoumaru e os outros acabavam de aparecer.

_"Mas esses desgraçados não morrem!"_ pensou consigo mesmo, afastando-se de Kagome, quando ela, girou o corpo na direção dos recém chegados, olhando de Sesshoumaru até Kikyou, e na irmã, fixando a atenção.

Sesshoumaru pousou a atenção em Kagome e Naraku, sendo capaz de sentir o cheiro de sangue de Inuyasha em ambos, antes de virar para encarar o irmão semi-inconsciente no chão, onde uma pequena poça de sangue se formava. Olhou com ódio para ambos, e sentiu ódio de si mesmo, por não ter conseguido fazer o que Kagome lhe mandara fazer, afinal de contas, ela lhe disse, que aquilo iria acontecer se por um acaso continuasse viva.

# Por que ainda continuam tentando? – perguntou Naraku, olhando com raiva para Sarah, a retribuir o olhar. – Não posso exigir Rin de volta… mas Sarah… – chamou a menina, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Você não vai embora daqui com seu pai, embora o pense em fazer. – sorriu, sob o olhar de Sesshoumaru, e o assustado da menina. – Sua mãe morreu e agora… você pertence a mim. Você vai tomar o lugar dela ao meu lado. – estendeu o braço para ela. – Então venha comigo!

Sesshoumaru colocou o braço que não segurava Rin, diante do corpo da filha, para que ela não caísse na besteira de ir até ele. Kagome havia lhe contado a respeito da possibilidade de Kagura morrer, e Sarah acabar sendo posta em seu lugar, mas não iria deixar isso acontecer. O mataria antes de deixar o coração de sua filha ir parar nas mãos dele.

# Não tente me impedir, Sesshoumaru! – Naraku disse, dando um passo a frente e colocando a palma da mão direita voltada para cima. – Kagura não existe mais, então o coração de filha é meu!

Sarah gemeu e acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, perdendo completamente seu ar, enquanto, nas mãos de Naraku, uma névoa vermelha começava a se formar. Sesshoumaru olhou para a filha e então para o inimigo. Iria matá-lo naquele exato momento, mesmo que tivesse de passar por cima de Kagome.

# Shinzui!

A voz calma de Kagome retirou a todos de seus pensamentos, os obrigando a voltar a atenção para ela. E Naraku abaixou a mão, rompendo o ritual que tomaria o coração de Sarah, para si.

# O que disse? – Naraku perguntou, sentindo suas entranhas se contorcerem, enquanto Kagome olhava vidrada para o bebê nos braços da irmã. Bebê, que até então, Naraku não havia percebido estar na sala.

"Maldição!" pensou, fechando os punhos com tanta força, que conseguiu cortar a pele de sua mão. Não acreditava que Kikyou havia conseguido encontrar a criança que ele mandara esconder, após mostrar para Kagome que o bebê havia nascido morto, aumentando ainda mais sua depressão e sua raiva de Ayame.

Deveria ter matado a criança assim que abandonara o cômodo, mas tivera de pensar em tê-la como escrava juntamente a mãe. Havia cometido o mesmo erro, por duas vezes, antes, ao deixar Kagura dar a luz a Sarah e Kikyou sair viva daquele depósito no dia em que lhe revelou o segredo de seus pais. Mas não pensara nas conseqüências disso, e agora, pagava por este erro.

# Shinzui! – repetiu, dando um passo a frente e estendendo a mão em direção a irmã, como se quisesse alcançá-la.

Entretanto, Naraku agiu e enlaçou-lhe a cintura, cruzando o braço direito diante do corpo dela e segurando-a pelo ombro esquerdo, no intuito de imobilizá-la no mesmo lugar, impedindo que se aproximasse muito de sua filha.

Kikyou olhou para o bebê em seus braços, percebendo, assim como todos, que Shinzui, fora o nome que Kagome dera a criança. Bebê que havia despertado de seu sono, no momento em que ouvira a mãe chamar seu nome.

# Ela sentiu a filha! – disse Miroku.

Kikyou realizou um gesto afirmativo, observando uma lágrima surgir nos olhos de Kagome. Mas antes que a lágrima pudesse escorrer em direção a sua face, ela abaixou o braço, se seu corpo tornou a ser envolto pela energia negra e avermelhado. Porém, ao contrário do que Naraku pensava, fora ele quem acabara sendo atingido, e atirado contra a parede.

# Você mentiu! – ela murmurou, se virando e caminhando em direção ao vilão. – Disse que Shinzui havia morrido ao nascer!

# Mas ela morreu, querida! – disse, se colocando de pé, ignorando os ferimentos que havia se aberto em seu corpo. – Aquela não é sua querida Shinzui. Deve ser uma armação deles para lhe enganar! Eles gostam de fazer isso.

# Não minta para mim! – mandou, jogando e prendendo o corpo de Naraku contra a parede, enquanto sua energia aumenta. – Não gosto de ser enganada Naraku! – falou, dando mais um passo a frente, e erguendo uma barreira ao redor deles, para evitar que alguém se aproximasse. – E você já me enganou muito, e viveu o suficiente para continuar o fazendo!

# Kagome, minha querida…

# Cale-se! – mandou, ocasionando mais ferimentos no corpo do vilão.

Naraku riu, fechando os olhos, e seu corpo foi envolto por uma energia num tom de vermelho, a quase se igualar ao negro. E assim que ele tornou a abrir os olhos, houve uma explosão, atirando Kagome com extrema violência, contra sua própria barreira. Naraku se libertou de seu feitiço, tendo seus ferimentos, imediatamente curados, enquanto avançava em direção a morena que caíra de bruços no chão, e aos poucos, se recuperava, com pequenos cortes em seus braços, que ela havia colocado diante de seu rosto para proteger-se.

Kikyou colocou uma mão sobre seus lábios, preocupada, enquanto Sesshoumaru tentava reanimar o irmão que havia desmaiado por causa da grande quantidade de sangue que perdera. Entregou o bebê nos braços de Sarah e voltou-se para o cunhado, colocando a mão sobre os ferimentos, tentando acelerar o processo de cicatrização, e evitar que algo pior lhe acontecesse.

Sesshoumaru deixou sua irmã tomando conta de Inuyasha e se levantou, retirando sua espada da bainha, para poder matar os Youkais que tornavam a surgir no salão, para matá-los.

# Acaso se esquece que sou o único que realmente lhe conhece, Kagome? – perguntou, observando os olhos castanhos o encararem com fúria. – Eu sei de todas as suas fraquezas! – ele se abaixou diante dela, e tornou a se erguer a segurando pelo pescoço. – Você não tem poder para me matar… - segurou o braço dela, mostrando-lhe o bracelete intacto em seu punho. – Ayame, fez, ao menos uma coisa de maneira correta! Por que se não tivesse tentado algo mais, sua filha não haveria nascido e você, agora, já haveria matado Inuyasha! – olhou para Kikyou e Inuyasha, sorrindo. – Embora não acredite que ele vá sobreviver ao que você já fez!

Riu, mas por dentro sentira uma ira imensa. Uma vez que Kagome havia visto a filha, não haveria mais condições de corrompê-la e controlá-la por completo.

Seus planos haviam ido, por água abaixo, mas não iria sair perdendo. Teria de se livrar de uma vez por todas de Kagome, sua preciosidade e obsessão, mas mataria a todos os outros, mantendo a filha dela, que após a morte da mãe, receberia todo o poder para si, tornando-se assim, a Shikon no Tama. E a julgar pelo fato da moça Miko, não ter curado os próprios ferimentos ainda, tinha certeza que o corpo dela, já havia sido corrompido o suficiente para anular sua capacidade de cura.

# Você vai pagar caro por isso, Naraku! – disse a morena.

# Será uma pena, sim… mas eu terei de lhe matar Kagome! – a menina colocou sua mão ao redor dos braços dele, lançando seu poder contra ele, o queimando, mas não a ponto de fazê-lo solta-la. – Eu tomei seu sangue! Precisará de muito mais do que isso, para me atingir! – a beijou nos lábios.

Kikyou suspirou aliviada, por ter conseguido cessar o sangramento de Inuyasha a abrir os olhos, e sorrir agradecido para ela, embora soubesse que o veneno de Naraku, ainda continuava correndo por seu corpo.

Inuyasha olhou para a luta ao seu redor, sendo capaz, de apenas distinguir alguns vultos, por causa da visão embaçada devido a perda de sangue, mas congelou seu olhar sobre o local onde Naraku se encontrava com Kagome, e mesmo sem poder ver direito, percebeu que o vilão acabara de beijar Kagome, e que a menina chorava durante o ato.

# Kagome!

# Não! – disse Kikyou o impedindo de se levantar, e conseqüentemente, recebendo um olhar irritado do rapaz. – Há uma barreira ao redor deles, Inuyasha. Você não poderá fazer muita coisa. E precisa ficar bem… - não continuou sua sentença, pois tudo ao seu redor pareceu congelar assim que viu o que acabara de acontecer. – Não… - sussurrou.

Naraku soltou o pescoço de Kagome, e antes que a menina pudesse realizar algum movimento, atravessou o peito dela com sua mão, perfurando seu coração. Kagome arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma dor que jamais pensar sentir anteriormente, enquanto o gosto de sangue surgia em sua boca.

Ouviu Inuyasha gritar por seu nome em desespero e fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar a dor que lhe consumia. Não só pelo ataque de Naraku, mas por saber que em breve ele morreria, juntamente aos outros, e sua filha ficaria a mercê de Naraku.

# Disse que não adiantava fugir de mim, Kagome! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto o sangue dela escorria por seu braço. – Mesmo morta você sempre será minha prisioneira. – riu, a vendo tornar a abrir os olhos, e a beijando nos lábios, sentindo o gosto de seu sangue.

Arrancou a mão de dentro do corpo dela, e afastou-se, deixando com que ela caísse no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que a barreira criada por ela era rompida. Riu, olhando para Inuyasha e Kikyou. Agora mataria os dois e pegaria a criança Shinzui para si.

Inuyasha se levantou, ignorando os protestos de Kikyou, e avançou alguns passos, pegando sua espada, que havia sido esquecida num canto do chão. Iria morrer, mas mataria Naraku antes que aquilo acontecesse.

Respirou profundamente e tirou forças de algum lugar inexistente, avançando contra o vilão, a repeli-lo para longe, apenas com o estender de sua mão. Tomou magicamente a espada das mãos de Inuyasha e a apontou para seu pescoço.

# Você me importunou por tempo demais Inuyasha! – disse, estendendo a mão para repelir a bala que Kikyou havia atirado em sua direção. Fechou a mão e Kikyou sobressaltou-se quando a arma explodiu em suas mãos. – Você também Kikyou! – deu uma tapa no ar, atirando a mulher com uma perigosa violência, na parede.

Kikyou escorregou pela parede e sentiu lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos, tão logo veio à pontada dolorosa em seu ventre. Ergueu a mão diante de seu rosto e sentiu seu coração se partir em milhões de pedaços, ao ver seu sangue.

# Kikyou! – gritou Inuyasha, chamando a atenção de Sesshoumaru, que também sentira o cheiro do sangue da mulher. – Maldito!

# Kikyou! – Sesshoumaru matou mais um Youkai e correu em socorro a Kikyou.

# Está preparado para morrer agora, Inuyasha?

Naraku sorriu ainda mais, e ergueu a mão onde tinha a espada. O mataria e ele não poderia fazer nada para se defender. Já não mais possuía forças alguma para se mover e vingar a morte de Kagome. Mas então, se lembrou de sua filha, que ao contrário do que Naraku dissera, não estava morta. Filha que percebera estar nos braços de Sarah. Tinha de encontrar forças para poder salva-la. Ela ainda necessitava dele.

# Adeus! – Naraku abaixou a mão, mas algo o impediu de tocar no Hanyou. Uma força invisível o segurava. – Impossível! – se virou para olhar o lugar onde Kagome se encontrava desmaiada.

O corpo da menina estava sendo envolto por uma quantidade de energia surpreendente, mostrando que a moça ainda não havia morrido, e devido a isso, o bracelete que se encontrava em seu punho, contendo seu poder, foi completamente destruído.

Naraku recuou um passo e arregalou os olhos, ao ver Kagome se colocar de pé, e o chão ser coberto por uma camada negra, matando a todos os Youkais que se encontravam lá. Seus olhos, agora, completamente negros, viajaram desde Kikyou até Naraku, e novamente para a irmã, que perdia mais e mais sangue, abortando os filhos que ela lutara tanto para ter.

Franziu o cenho e o corpo de Kikyou foi envolto por uma energia perolada e pura. A mais velha sentiu a dor passar juntamente ao sangramento, e olhou para ela, assim como Sesshoumaru, a suspirar em alivio, quando sentiu os corações de seus filhos continuarem a bater.

# Vadia! – disse Naraku.

Kagome desapareceu e tornou a reaparecer às costas de Naraku, passando os braços por trás dele o imobilizando.

# Sabe, Naraku! – sorriu. – Se você me conhece tão bem, não pensou que eu fosse desistir tão fácil, achou?

# Maldita! – tentou se livrar.

# Eu irei morrer, mas não irei deixar você tocar em Shinzui! – fechou os olhos, e o solo sob eles começou a se desintegrar, assim como as roupas de Naraku, devido a grande quantidade de energia a envolvê-los. – Você disse que precisava de muito mais que aquilo para lhe atingir… - continuou, enquanto Naraku gritava com a dor. – O que acha disso agora? Ayame não criou algo o suficiente forte para me segurar, e ela sabia disso! Irônico, não? A fez me trair, para ser traído por ela. – sussurrou. – Adeus, Naraku! – Kagome fechou os olhos.

Uma enorme explosão seguiu-se. Inuyasha cobriu o rosto com os braços, e Miroku, a se encontrar próximo do local, foi arremessado contra a parede. Sesshoumaru usou seu corpo para proteger Kikyou e Sarah, a segurar Shinzui firmemente em seus braços.

A poeira ocasionada pela explosão, aos poucos foi se dissipando, e Inuyasha abaixou o braço, levantando rapidamente para pegar Kagome antes que ela caísse no chão. Passou a mão no rosto dela, sentindo-o molhado e tocou o local onde Naraku a havia ferido.

# Me perdoe! – Kagome abriu os olhos a voltarem a ser castanhos, e sorriu levemente enquanto tocava seu rosto, com carinho. – Eu fui incapaz de lhe proteger. – sentiu algo quente, e aos poucos suas energias retornarem e seus ferimentos se fecharem. – O que está fazendo? Pare com isso Kagome! Já gastou muita energia. – segurou a mão dela.

# Não… - ela murmurou. – É a única coisa que posso fazer, depois de lhe ferir desta maneira. – sorriu.

# Antes eu do que você! – disse, e ela negou levemente com a cabeça. – Não vou lhe deixar morrer, Kagome! Não posso lhe deixar morrer. – disse, beijando a mão dela, e sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. - Não quando eu acabei de lhe recuperar!

# Não há mais jeito para mim… Inuyasha! – falou ao ver as lágrimas abandonarem os olhos dele. – Sou prisioneira de meu passado e dos erros que cometi. E esta é a única maneira de me libertar disso. Sei que lhe fiz sofrer muito… mas espero que me perdoe por isso. – a voz dela falhou por causa da vontade de chorar. – Seja forte para cuidar de Shinzui… ela precisa de você!

# Ela também precisa de você, Kagome! Eu preciso de você! Eu te amo! – Kagome fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente, antes de tornar a abri-los.

# Eu também te amo, Inuyasha! Eu sempre te amei! – foi a última coisa que murmurou, antes de adormecer nos braços de Inuyasha.

# Kagome? – Inuyasha apertou a mão dela com força, na esperança de senti-la apertar a sua em retorno. – Vamos Kagome… viva para mim! – a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo, a abraçando com força, deixando-se ser tomado pela tristeza, e permitindo que as lágrimas deixassem seus olhos, enquanto chorava.

Sesshoumaru abraçou Kikyou, e deixou que ela chorasse em seu ombro, enquanto o bebê recém nascido chorava nos braços de Sarah, a segurar as lágrimas, pelas duas mortes que presenciara. Tudo havia acabado, mas não era daquela maneira que ele desejava que fosse. Não era daquela maneira, que eles, desejavam que fosse.


	36. Epílogo

**Iniciada em:** _22 de Setembro de 2005_

**Terminada em:** _25 de outubro de 2007_

**Postada no Fanfic de 03 de Janeiro de 2006 à 18 de Dezembro de 2007**

**Verificada em 03 e 04 de março de 2009**

* * *

**Prisioneira**

**.**

**.  
**

**\Epílogo\**

**.  
**

_Fechou os olhos, sentindo a leve brisa da manhã tocar seu rosto, enquanto se encontrava sentado num dos galhos daquela árvore que se encontrava no canto do jardim de sua casa, e que deva visão para a casa dos visinhos. E embora fora recomendado, não só pelos especialistas, mas por seus conhecidos, não o fazer, adorava ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, esquecendo, ao menos por alguns momentos os problemas que o rodavam._

_Abriu os olhos de cor dourada, ao ouvir o grito enraivecido de uma mulher e abaixou o olhar em direção à porta de trás da casa de uma família que ele não conhecia, apesar de viver próximo deles. Eles pareciam se gostar, entretanto, ao menos uma vez por semana, uma briga ocorria._

_Estreitou os olhos, observando a criança que ali vivia, abandonar a casa, e bater a porta com extrema violência, e caminhar até o centro do jardim pegando uma pedra no chão, e a atirando contra o alvo, que a filha mais velha do casal, utilizava para treinar arco e flecha._

_# Não deveria ficar espionando as pessoas!_

_Ela disse, repentinamente, o fazendo arregalar os olhos. Afinal de contas, como uma menina de oito anos fora capaz de senti-lo ali. Estava muito bem escondido por entre as folhas da árvore, então era impossível que ela o tivesse visto._

_# É com você mesmo, com quem estou falando! – disse, virando-se e olhando na direção em que ele se encontrava. – Não vai descer para pedir desculpas por isso? – perguntou. – É muito errado isso!_

_Observou ela olhar para o chão, em busca de algo, e franziu o cenho quando ela pegou outra pedra, a atirando para o alto e a capturando no ar. E antes que pudesse notar o que acontecia, sentiu a pedra atingir com violência sua testa, e devido ao susto, acabou por cair do galho da árvore, em direção ao chão do seu jardim._

_Levantou-se com rapidez e pegou a pedra, pulando o muro, para parar no jardim de seus vizinhos, encarando com raiva, a menina que sorria de forma travessa._

_# Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que pode ser perigoso mexer com pessoas que você não conhece? – perguntou, irritado._

_# Minha mãe ensinou muita coisa para mim. Inclusive que não devo falar com Youkais ou Hanyou. – deu de ombro, displicentemente. – Mas eu não dou a mínima, ela sabe disso! Por isso brigamos. – sorriu para ele. – E depois… - ergueu o indicador para ele. – Você não é um estranho! Eu lhe conheço desde antes de você ser meu vizinho._

_Ela disse, cruzando os braços a suas costas, e balançando o corpo para frente e para traz. Ele a encarou sem entender e ao notar isso, a menina riu._

_# Me chamo Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi! – a menina deu as costas para ele, ao notar o estado de choque. – Não me ache uma alienígena… mas antes de você se mudar eu sonhava todo dia com você! – parou e sorriu para ele. – No meu sonho você aparecia e me salvava mesmo após a minha redenção… - abaixou o olhar. – No meu sonho você chorava! No meu sonho você me amava! – mordeu os olhos, e olhou para a porta da casa. – Acho melhor você ir, mamãe está vindo e ela não gosta muito de Youkais, Inuyasha…_

# Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

O Hanyou despertou ouvindo seu nome ser pronunciado pela voz calma e feminina, e abrindo os olhos, encontrou os de Kikyou, que lhe sorriu enquanto lhe estendia um copo de café.

# Obrigado! – agradeceu, pegando o copo, e sorrindo para a cunhada. – E Shinzui?

# Com Sesshoumaru! – respondeu, sentando ao lado dele e apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. – Assim ele começa a treinar para quando tivermos os nossos filhos. – sorriu, alisando a barriga de três meses de gravidez. – Mais dois meses e eles nascem! Ainda bem que a gestação de filhos de Youkais só duram cinco meses.

# Não gosto do fato de Sesshoumaru usar minha filha como cobaia. Ele pode ter diversas qualidades, mas cuidado com crianças não é uma delas.

# Sim, eu sei! – riu. – Mas ele seria o último a deixar algo acontecer com Shinzui. Ele tem amor a vida dele. – Inuyasha soltou um riso fraco, e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando os cotovelos em suas pernas e segurando o copo de café entre as mãos. – Alguma novidade?

Inuyasha realizou um gesto fraco com a cabeça, negando, e a ergueu para encarar a cama do quarto da ala hospitalar da SSJ a sua frente. Cama onde Kagome se encontrava deitada e ligada a meia dúzia de aparelhos, há, exatos, dois meses. Dois meses, desde que haviam encerrado o caso com a batalha no castelo de Naraku, cujo corpo, havia sido completamente destruído por Kagome.

Naquele mesmo dia, assim que abandonaram a Ilha onde ficava o Castelo, e onde, agora a SSJ se encontrava trabalhando para descobrir mais a respeitos dos contatos de Naraku, levaram Kagome e os outros feridos para a sede da SSJ. E qual não fora a surpresa deles, ao ouvirem um especialista dizer que o coração da jovem, assim como todos os seus órgãos internos, encontrava-se intacto. Significando, que a menina havia sobrevivido ao ataque de Naraku, entretanto, desde aquele dia, ela se encontrava desacordada, em uma espécie de coma.

E isto, deixava Inuyasha preocupado, afinal, ficar em coma nunca fora bom para ninguém. E por esta razão, ele dedicava ao menos uma hora de seu dia para conversar com os médicos e visitar a amada, aguardando seu despertar.

Shinzui havia crescido um pouco nesses meses que haviam se seguido. Ela parecia em demasia com Kagome, e poderia se passar claramente por uma humana, se não fossem as mechas de cabelo prateados que começavam a surgir no meio dos fios negros. A criava com a ajuda de Kikyou e de Sango, e agradecia muito a elas, por isto.

Sango, que passara por maus momentos durante sua estadia de um mês no hospital, devido a seus ferimentos, agora vivia juntamente à Miroku em uma casa que o Houshi havia comprado na proximidade da nova casa de Inuyasha e da mansão Higurashi. E se não estivesse enganado, em breve, os dois também se tornariam pais.

Sarah parecia estar mais conformada com a morte de sua mãe, mas tal fato só se dava ao fato da menina estar, juntamente a Rin, tendo acompanhamento de uma psicóloga. E agora, estava morando com o pai e Kikyou, aguardando ansiosamente, a chegada dos meio-irmãos. Enquanto Rin, a já ser notificada a respeito do fato de Kagome não ser sua mãe, aguardava na casa de Inuyasha, uma decisão. Pois os agentes buscavam algum familiar com quem poderiam deixar a menina.

Olhou para a janela, e suspirou. Após cinco dias de céu nublado e chuva intensa, o sol finalmente havia tornado a aparecer, permitindo que os moradores de Tóquio, finalmente, deixassem suas casas sem temer serem surpreendidos por uma tempestade a obrigá-los a permanecer onde estavam.

De toda a sede da SSJ, somente a ala hospitalar e a prisão funcionavam normalmente. Os outros departamentos se encontravam em constantes reuniões com o objetivo de definirem seus novos passos, juntamente a Sesshoumaru, que havia assumido o controle de tudo, após uma votação que se tornara unânime.

Kaede e os outros agentes desaparecidos haviam sido encontrados internados em uma clinica psiquiátrica na cidade de Kyoto, e imediatamente foram removidos para a ala especializada da SSJ para realizarem alguns testes, que apenas revelaram que todos eles, não recobrariam a normalidade em um futuro próximo.

Quanto a Ayame. A Youkai apenas despertara quatro semanas depois do acidente, e mesmo assim, ainda se encontrava extremamente fraca. Inuyasha fizera questão de falar com ela, sozinho, ouvindo por, ao menos vinte vezes, os pedidos de perdão da cientista, a lhe revelar o que realmente acontecera enquanto estava nas mãos de Naraku. Confessara que matara Kouga, para se vingar do fato de ele tê-la traído daquela maneira, e que não havia seguido por completo as exigências de Naraku.

Dissera ter alterado o conteúdo da injeção que Naraku dera em Kagome antes de levá-la consigo, de modo que, acelerasse o metabolismo da moça, anulando o efeito da droga Prisioneira, cuja composição conhecia de trás para frente por tê-la estudado no inicio do caso. Entretanto, a gravidez da menina atrapalhara um pouco naquele objetivo, já que fora a criança quem acabara absorvendo uma boa parte da droga, acelerando assim, seu desenvolvimento e nascimento.

E fora, a partir desta informação, que Inuyasha pediu para fazerem um exame completo na pequena Shinzui, descobrindo assim, que a criança, por sorte, não havia sido afetada pelos efeitos negativos de uma droga, por causa do pequeno vestígio de poder espiritual que ela possuía devido sua descendência.

Ayame acrescentara também, que havia feito uma pulseira que agüentasse os poderes de Kagome e que só se destruiria se recebesse uma grande carga de poder, não corrompido, mas puro. E que, o coração e o ferimento de Kagome, havia sido regenerado devido a capacidade de cura da moça Miko. Poder que retornara pelo fato de ela não estar mais corrompida quando fechou os olhos, colocando-se, inconscientemente em um estado de êxtase, para recobrar seus níveis naturais de energia.

Fato que acabara por fazer desaparecer, por completo, os poderes espirituais de Kagome. Como eles haviam descoberto quando uns dos médicos decidiram realizar o mesmo teste que Ayame havia feito antes, comparando ela e Kikyou. E que preocupara Inuyasha, afinal de contas, se Kagome não era mais a portadora de todo o poder, sua filha seria, significando que deveria ter um maior cuidado com ela.

E neste momento, Ayame estava no litoral da Inglaterra. Voltara a viver com seus pais, a tomarem conta dela, uma vez, que ela não mais podia, ao menos por um longo tempo, andar sem a ajuda de uma cadeira de rodas.

Inuyasha ouviu Kikyou murmurar alguma coisa, antes de se levantar e sair do quarto. E ao ficar sozinho, lançou um ultimo olhar para a janela, se lembrando do sonho que tivera quando adormecera sentado naquela cadeira. Sonho, que lhe fizera lembrar a maneira como havia conhecido Kagome quando ela tinha oito anos de idade.

Ficara em choque ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo após acertá-lo com uma pedra, mas agora compreendia as palavras dela. E depois daquela dia, ela não o deixou mais sozinho. Arranjava um modo de ir até ele, e o infernizar com perguntas e mais perguntas, até conseguir com que ele conversasse com ela, como se fosse uma adulta, sua amiga.

Lembrava-se que a mãe dela, ao descobrir a respeito de sua amizade com ela, quase enfartara, e fez de tudo para retirá-lo daquela casa. E ao conseguir, frustrou-se ainda mais. Pois, embora tenha conseguido com que se mudasse, com a ajuda de Kikyou, Kagome e ele se falavam.

Sorriu inconscientemente e olhou para o relógio em seu punho, se colocando de pé. Já estava na hora de pegar Shinzui e Rin para voltar para casa.

Caminhou até a cama, e tocou o rosto de Kagome, alisando-a, enquanto abaixava-se para depositar um leve beijo em seus lábios. Despediu-se e rumou em direção a porta.

# Inuyasha?

A voz que chamou seu nome foi quase morta, e o fez congelar seus movimentos. Voz que ele reconheceu e por esta razão se virou para a cama de Kagome, observando-a virar o rosto para o lado direito e em seguida o esquerdo, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Soltou a maçaneta e, a passos lentos, se aproximou da cama, sentindo seu coração parar de bater quando Kagome chamou seu nome mais uma vez, enquanto abria os olhos. Segurou a mão dela, com força, e sorriu, levando a outra para a face dela.

# Quanto tempo…? – ela perguntou, engolindo seco, e sentindo um gosto horrível em sua boca.

# Dois meses! – disse, tentando controlar suas emoções. – Eu nem acredito que finalmente acordou! - revelou, a fazendo sorrir. – Você não sabe o que me fez passar quando desmaiou em meus braços naquele dia! Achei que havia lhe perdido para sempre.

# Não foi o único! – ela sussurrou, virando o rosto para o lado contrário ao dele, olhando para a maquina que controlava a batida de seu coração, afinal, também achava que iria morrer. – Como está Shinzui?

# Bem! – respondeu. – Foi ela que me segurou por todo esse tempo!

# Me desculpe por não ter te contado! – pediu, o encarando. – Eu não sei o que estava passando por minha cabeça naquele momento. Pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que fazer.

# Tudo bem! – ele disse. – Agora espere um momento que eu irei chamar os médicos para lhe ver.

Kagome sorriu fracamente, realizando um gesto positivo com a cabeça e Inuyasha foi até a porta do quarto, gritando para uma das enfermeiras do andar. Não queria deixar o quarto e correr o risco de deixá-la entrar em coma novamente. Sabia que era uma idéia boba, mas era assim que se sentia naquele momento.

Assim que os médicos chegaram, Inuyasha abandonou o quarto para chamar Kikyou e os outros e contar o que haviam acontecido. Apenas Shinzui não pode entrar para ver Kagome, entretanto, segundo os médicos, ela não demoraria a ir para os braços da mãe. Mais dois dias internada no hospital para terem certeza de que ela não mais entraria em coma, e ela poderia voltar para casa.

Neste período de tempo, tornaram a repetir a bateria de testes para medir os níveis de poder de Kagome, verificando, que, a moça, realmente não possuía mais, nenhum vestígio, de poder espiritual. Ela era, agora, uma humana completamente normal.

No dia em que ela recebeu alta, Inuyasha foi buscá-la na companhia de Sesshoumaru, Kikyou e Miroku, já que Sango havia ficado na casa onde ela moraria com Inuyasha, tomando conta de Rin, Sarah e Shinzui. E dera a menina a noticia, de, uma vez que Rin não possuía mais nenhuma família viva, ela iria fica permanentemente com eles. Com a única mãe que as memórias dela lhe permitia lembrar. E assim que eles chegaram à casa, o Hanyou levou-a imediatamente para ver a criança que se encontrava dormindo tranquilamente no berço.

# Eu só gostaria de ter meus poderes de volta para poder devolver a Rin as memórias de seus verdadeiros pais! – Kagome disse, sorrindo para o bebê em seus braços, enquanto caminhava pelo quarto, montado por Inuyasha, especialmente para a criança. – Mas acredito que seja melhor assim! lembrá-la deles, apenas a fará se lembrar de como eles morreram. – sorriu tristemente. – E de quem os matou.

# Não se martirize com isso, Kagome! – Inuyasha pediu, enlaçando-a pela cintura e lhe beijando a face. – Tudo o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua. E agora você pode viver como realmente deseja! Temos duas filhas para criar. – sorriu para ela.

# Sim! - virou o rosto para Inuyasha. – Quero visitar os túmulos de meus pais qualquer dia desses, Inuyasha!

# Lhe levarei quando você desejar! – falou sorrindo para ela. – Agora me deixe descer para ver como estão as coisas lá embaixo. – deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Kagome e abandonou o quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado a suas costas, depois de Sesshoumaru entrar.

# No fim, eu não necessitei te matar. – o Youkai enterrou a mão no bolso de sua calça, e observou Kagome, sorrir, com a criança em seu colo. – O que mudou para que tudo seguisse um caminho diferente do que aquele que você viu?

# Ayame não me traiu! – ela respondeu em tom baixo o encarando. – E você não conseguiu me matar. - olhou para o bebê. – Não fui capaz de ver isso em minhas visões. – tornou a encará-lo. – Obrigada, Sesshoumaru!

# Não me agradeça. Eu desejei sua morte, quando vi o que fez ao meu irmão! – ela sorriu. – Mas não vim aqui para isso! – fez silêncio. – Você não me contou quem iria morrer caso eu fosse tirar satisfações com Kagura. Eu desejo saber isso agora!

A morena deu alguns passos adiante, sabendo que ele não deixaria aquele detalhe passar em branco, depois de tudo ter terminado.

# Você sairia transtornado, e iria até Kagura. – iniciou. – Naraku já havia preparado uma armadilha, sabendo que eu abriria a boca. Haveria uma luta com o próprio Naraku e alguns de seus seguidores... Kagura seria a primeira a morrer, ao lhe defender. Em seguida, viria você. – suspirou. – Na mesma noite Naraku iria de encontro a Kikyou e a atacaria mostrando seu corpo morto. Entristecida ela seria incapaz de se defender e sucumbiria. Logo em seguida viria Sarah, a assistir tudo, e enterrar-se em tristeza e falecer antes que Naraku pudesse pegar seu coração. - terminou. – Eu lhe disse que estaria fazendo o certo, embora Kagura tenha mesmo morrido.

# Sim! Lhe agradeço por isso! - disse. – Com licença! – e saiu.

Kagome mordeu os lábios e sorriu para o bebê em seus braços, feliz por tudo finalmente ter acabado, mesmo que ainda sentisse dores no local onde Naraku havia lhe atingido para matar. Agora poderia viver com quem amava e cuidar de quem necessitava dela. Uma nova vida começava.

Colocou Shinzui, com cuidado, dentro do berço, e a cobriu com o leve cobertor de cor rosa. Cruzou os braços sobre o berço e deitou a cabeça neles, olhando com carinho para a criança, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos, e o sorriso continuava em seus lábios.

Ouviu Rin gritar por ela, e ajeitou a postura, limpando qualquer vestígio de lágrima de seus olhos, indo até a porta. Parou ali e olhou para a janela com as cortinas abertas. Moveu a mão direita para o lado esquerdo e a cortina se fechou como mágica. Lançou um último olhar para Shinzui e, sorrindo, saiu do quarto.

**OWARI**


	37. Capítulo Especial

**Capítulo Especial**

**Feito em 17 de Dezembro de 2007**

.

.

Os olhos dourados giraram demonstrando sua impaciência enquanto observava o irmão mais jovem andar de um lado ao outro da pequena sala. Iria fazer exatos trinta minutos que ele realizava aquele gesto e estava imaginando se ele estaria pensando que seria capaz de abrir um buraco no solo se continuasse daquela maneira.

Olhou para o relógio na parede daquela sala onde apenas existia o sofá onde ele estava sentado, uma cadeira acolchoada, e uma janela que dava para se ver o jardim posterior da mansão Higurashi e suspirou. Levantou-se e sem pensar duas vezes acertou a cabeça do mais jovem com um soco, o fazendo cessar os gestos repetitivos.

O rapaz praguejou em voz alta, e estreitou os olhos para o irmão, antes de voltar os olhos para Miroku que ria sentado no sofá. O jovem engasgou-se ao tentar parar de rir e ficou imediatamente vermelho antes de começar a tossir, erguendo a mão para dizer que estava tudo bem com ele e não necessitava de ajuda. Embora preenchidas nenhum dos dois tenha realizado qualquer gesto para ir ajudá-lo.

# Por que me bateu Sesshoumaru – olhou novamente para o irmão, alisando o local atingido.

# Para você parar de andar de um lado ao outro. – disse displicentemente voltando para o seu lugar no sofá. – Não tem para que todo esse nervosismo. Ela não está atrasada… você é que está muito adiantado. – acrescentou imediatamente, antes do mais jovem abrir a boca para contestar.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e fez uma careta antes de desabar sobre a cadeira à frente da janela. E Sesshoumaru, mais uma vez revirou os olhos, mas desta vez para evitar a vontade de rir pela expressão e nervosismo do mais jovem. Nervosismo que começara no início daquela semana e quase levara ele e a Kikyou a loucura.

Aquelas atitudes dele, o faziam se recordar do dia de seu casamento com Kikyou. Não demonstrara nervosismo algum na frente dos outros, mas passara muito tempo sem conseguir dormir. E horas antes da cerimônia, já estava andando de um lado ao outro de seu quarto, assim como Inuyasha fazia no chão da pequena sala.

# Do que você tem medo Inuyasha – perguntou Miroku, quando conseguiu se recuperar. – Kagome não vai desistir do casamento agora. É mais fácil o apocalipse vir do que ela recuar. Pelo que sei ela quer ser sua mulher desde pequena.

Inuyasha encarou Miroku com seriedade compreendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Mas não estava nervoso pelo medo de Kagome acabar por desistir do casamento. Sabia que depois de tudo o que passaram, ela jamais desistiria daquele momento. Estava nervoso, pois depois de anos sofrendo com a morte dela e meses de luta para conseguir fazê-la recuperar sua autonomia e libertá-la de Naraku, finalmente estavam começando uma vida nova. Finalmente poderia chamá-la de "sua mulher".

Esperava que com o tempo fosse capaz de apagar da mente de Kagome o horror que acontecera durante seis anos de sua vida. Apagar que um dia ela foi violentada, e que tirou a vida de algumas pessoas inocentes.

Olhou para o relógio na parede, percebendo que ainda faltava meia hora para o início da cerimônia. Apenas eles e alguns conhecidos da SSJ encontravam-se ali para presenciar aquele momento. Iria ser algo pequeno, uma vez que por conseqüência da profissão, conheciam poucas pessoas. A única família que ele tinha, era o irmão mais velho. E Kagome apenas tinha Kikyou.

Estreitou os olhos para o sol que começava a se pôr no horizonte, e sorriu levemente, observando Rin e Sarah passarem correndo pelo jardim, puxando Sango pelo braço, enquanto diziam diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Felizmente as duas meninas estavam sobrevivendo bem ao que lhes acontecera. Rin havia aceitado o que lhe acontecera e adorava Kagome como fosse realmente sua verdadeira mãe. Sarah, vez ou outra se queixava da ausência da mãe, mas havia se acostumado a viver na presença do pai e de sua madrasta.

Sango também parecia estar se acostumando a nova vida, esquecendo de tudo o que passara nas mãos de Naraku. E estava mais alegre do que nunca, pois ainda aquela semana havia descoberto que estava grávida de Miroku, a sorrir feito um bobo apaixonado toda vez que a olhava ou via uma mulher grávida. Fato a quase lhe render uma surra de Sesshoumaru, por achar que ele estava pensando besteiras a respeito de Kikyou.

# Shinzui está com quem – perguntou Sesshoumaru, o arrancando de seus devaneios.

# Em casa com Kagome. – respondeu cruzando os braços sobre o peito, após um suspiro. – Tem certeza que ficará tudo bem em Shinzui passar essa noite aqui com vocês

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos. Aquela deveria ser a décima vez que Inuyasha realizava aquela pergunta. Entretanto, não se irritaria se o irmão estivesse demonstrando estar preocupado com o conforto dele e de Kikyou, que provavelmente teriam de acordar algumas vezes durante a madrugada para atender aos caprichos do bebê, como acreditara o ser até a quinta vez que o questionara, há algumas horas atrás.

Na verdade, Inuyasha demonstrara estar mais preocupado com a integridade física de Shinzui. Temendo que ele acabasse por fazer algo errado com a menina. E teria conseguido matá-lo, se Kikyou não o houvesse segurado, ameaçando-os de morte se por um acaso visse uma gota de sangue em qualquer que fosse o canto da casa onde seria realizado o casamento e a festa.

# Se você fazer esta pergunta mais uma vez Inuyasha, vou mandar você levar a menina com você para onde está planejando passar a noite de núpcias com Kagome. – sorriu sadicamente quando Inuyasha o encarou com os olhos estreitos. – E você sabe que eu sou capaz de fazer isso! E nem mesmo Kikyou irá me impedir de fazê-lo. – acrescentou rapidamente.

Desta vez foi a vez de Inuyasha girar os olhos, e virar o rosto para não encarar o irmão mais velho, que sorrira satisfeito ao perceber que havia ganhado aquela batalha. Agora poderia se concentrar. O irmão não falaria mais nada durante alguns longos minutos.

E com o olhar que lançara a Miroku ao notar que ele estava preste a abrir a boca para dizer algo, que com toda certeza irritaria aos dois, ele também não se atreveria a abrir a boca num futuro próximo. Especialmente para dizer o que estava pensando.

XXXX

# Olha como você está linda! – disse debruçando-se sobre o bebê na cama de casal, para beijar-lhe a testa.

A pequena menina de olhos azuis sorriu gostosamente segurando um dos pés, calçados com o sapato na cor branca. O vestido que ela usava era branco com algumas flores na cor vinho, para combinar com o laço em seus cabeços negros com mechas prateadas. No braço pequeno uma pequena pulseira de ouro que havia ganhado do pai, onde estava seu nome gravado em prata. E em sua orelha, um pequeno brinco com uma pedra de diamante que havia sido dela quando pequena.

Ajeitou sua postura obserando a menina levar o dedo para a boca e realizar um som que indicava sua tentativa de se comunicar. Sorriu levemente não acreditando que Shinzui havia crescido tanto desde a primeira vez que a havia visto sendo levada de seus braços, enquanto a diziam estar morta. Ajeitou a luva de seda branca que cobria suas mãos e braços e respirou profundamente, sorrindo para o bebê.

Seu vestido de noiva era simples e não possuía aquelas caldas exageradas que muitas gostavam. O único detalhe que possuía era uma rosa bordada em branco no corpete, a possuir um discreto decote que era capaz de ocultar a cicatriz do ataque que quase a matara. Uma marca que por mais que tentasse não conseguia fazer desaparecer de seu corpo.

Em seu pescoço um colar de ouro branco com um diamante em forma de coração, que havia ganhado de Inuyasha assim que ele a pedira em casamento, juntamente com a aliança de compromisso e um par de brincos de ouro branco que enfeitavam suas orelhas.

Seus cabelos haviam sido presos em um perfeito coque, por Kikyou a fazer questão que ela utilizasse a mesma tiara que ela tinha usado no dia de seu casamento com Sesshoumaru para dar-lhe sorte, embora não acreditava que eles não necessitassem por se amarem mais que qualquer outro casal no mundo.

Sorriu girando no mesmo lugar para encarar a mulher de cabelos negros, sentada na cadeira de sua penteadeira lhe sorrindo com carinho. Mulher que passou os anos a antecederem seu seqüestro, ao seu lado ajudando a compreender o que estava lhe acontecendo e o que iria, inevitavelmente, acontecer. Mulher que deixara de ver após cair nas mãos de seu destruidor, e agora voltava a reaparecer.

# Você pode ver alguma coisa – caminhou até o espelho e tocou o local onde Naraku havia lhe atingido, respirando profundamente.

# Não! – sorriu levemente, olhando para o bebê a virar de bruços na cama, e voltar os olhos para ela. – Não posso ver nada já que minha tarefa acabou Kagome. – olhou para a pessoa com quem falava, observando-a analisar a marca com cuidado. – Não consegue se curar, não é mesmo

Kagome sorriu tristemente, irritada com o fato de Naraku conseguir marcá-la daquela forma para o resto de sua vida. Deu as costas para o espelho, e viu a pequena Shinzui com os olhos fixos intensamente em Midoriku, percebendo que assim como ela, a filha também era capaz de ver a primeira Shikon no Tama.

# Você sabe o que isso significa?

# Como poderia não saber? – respondeu sua pergunta com outra, caminhando e pegando a criança no colo. – Por toda minha vida você me explicou isso. – suspirou. – Mas quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar – mostrou-se preocupada, alisando as costas de Shinzui, a deitar a cabeça em seu pescoço, enquanto colocava o dedo polegar na boca antes de fechar os olhos.

# Um ano! – levantou-se e caminhou até Kagome. – Talvez menos. Mas no máximo um ano, Kagome! – continuou olhando para o buquê de rosas vermelhas sobre o travesseiro. – Até lá se prepare, para não ser pega de surpresa.

Kagome sorriu, realizando um gesto positivo. Por toda sua vida, desde que descobrira o que era e o que podia ou não fazer aprendera a ler o que não estava escrito e interpretar o impossível. Mesmo sem seus poderes para auxiliá-la. Midoriku se encarregara de ensiná-la, e por esta razão sabia o que fazer e como agir quando aquele tempo lhe dado se estourasse e acontecesse o inevitável.

No momento certo saberia como agir para proteger sua pequena filha e ao seu marido. Apenas poderia esperar que tudo desse certo e que o destino não se voltasse contra ela. Afinal de contas, não havia plano perfeito. Não havia fuga perfeita. Não quando se falava a respeito do que poderia acontecer com uma vida. E isso comprovara nos momentos finais em que passara nas mãos de Naraku.

Mas faria tudo silenciosamente. Não deixaria que Inuyasha percebesse. Não o desejava ver sabendo que algo de ruim ainda estava preste a acontecer. Mas neste tempo, viveria feliz. Aproveitaria a filha e o marido. Apenas se preocuparia quando os primeiros sinais de perigo começassem a aparecer. Quando sua filha completasse um ano de idade.

Piscou, retirando-se de seus devaneios, voltando a atenção para Midoriku. Abaixou a cabeça e pode vê-la abrindo a mão direita a sua frente, mostrando que havia escondido por entre seus dedos. A pequena pérola na cor rosa brilhava fracamente sobre a palma da mão aberta. E compreendendo a respeito do que se tratava Kagome a encarou.

# Jamais pensei que poderia ver o objeto que poderia me aprisionar. – sorriu. – Pensava que mamãe o havia destruído antes de fazer a promessa.

# Não! Ela não conseguiu… se congelou utilizando este material. Por isso a Shikon no Tama ficou sendo conhecida realmente por uma Jóia poderosa. – explicou. – Não vou poder mais voltar para o mundo dos vivos e lhe ajudar depois deste dia… então acredito que deva ficar com ela por precaução.

Kagome estendeu a mão e pegou a pequena pérola, ainda segurando a filha em seus braços. Ergueu a jóia diante de seus olhos e Shinzui moveu-se esticando o pequeno braço para poder tocar no objeto estranho. Olhando com curiosidade para a mãe quando ela a afastou não permitindo que ela a tocasse.

# Se Naraku soubesse disso, ele teria tornado as coisas para ele, bem mais fáceis. – fechou a mão com força ao redor da jóia e ao tornar a abri-la, viu que o objeto havia tomado à forma de uma pulseira de pérolas branca ao redor de seu punho. – Assim é mais fácil carregá-la. – respondeu ao olhar interessado de Midoriku. – E não há a necessidade de poderes para fazê-la mudar de forma. Quem já pertenceu a ela pode manipulá-la com a mente.

Midoriku sorriu satisfeita ao ouvir aquilo, e passou a mão nos cabelos de Shinzui a piscar os olhos para ela com curiosidade, afinal ela ainda era desconhecia para o bebê.

# Adeus Kagome!

# Adeus Midoriku! – Kagome sussurrou.

E a mulher sorriu-lhe antes de fazer uma educada reverência e desaparecer no ar. Era justamente para aquilo que ela havia aparecido novamente. Para despedir-se. Uma vez que a sua sucessora não mais corria perigo, não havia necessidade de continuar voltando ao mundo dos vivos para impedir uma desgraça. Agora ela teria de tomar conta de sua pequena filha.

Segurou Shinzui por debaixo dos bracinhos dela e a ergueu no ar sobre sua cabeça, lhe sorrindo e encarando. A menina riu gostosamente quando a mãe abaixou-a e tornou a erguê-la, da mesma maneira que o pai e o tio viviam a fazer para vê-la sorrir.

Abaixou-a e virou o rosto a tempo de ver a porta se abrir e revelar Kikyou, usando um longo vestido de cor lilás, que era o suficiente confortável para uma mulher grávida.

# Você ainda está brincando, Kagome – colocou a mão na cintura, olhando para a irmã mais jovem. – Vamos! Já está na hora de ir. Sesshoumaru já está irritado, dizendo que se demorar mais um pouco irá matar Inuyasha por causa dos ataques nervosos que ele está tendo.

# Certo! – sorriu, deixando com que Kikyou pegasse Shinzui no colo. – Tem certeza que não quer que eu a leve, Kikyou – perguntou, pegando o buquê sobre o travesseiro, e a mais velha lhe respondeu com um gesto negativo. – Nem posso acreditar que daqui a três semanas vou ser tia de dois. – comentou, tocando a barriga de aparentes oito meses de Kikyou.

# E eu – sorriu, ajeitando Shinzui em seus braços. – Ainda bem que o ciclo de gravidez de um Hanyou e Youkai é bem mais rápido que o normal. – girou os olhos. – Não iria agüentar nove meses com Sesshoumaru no meu pé dizendo o que posso ou não fazer e com Sarah nos meus calcanhares tomando conta de mim por ordens dele. – Kagome riu. – Não é engraçado!

# Claro que é! – disse passando pela irmã em direção ao corredor. – Mas não discutamos a esse respeito. – recurvou um pouco a coluna para frente, andando de costas neste momento, e observando Kikyou revirar os olhos. Corrigiu a postura e desligou as luzes da casa, antes de parar a beira da escada. – Você está cada vez mais parecida com Sesshoumaru e a mania dele de revirar os olhos.

# Cuidado… daqui a pouco é você quem vai estar com algumas péssimas manias de Inuyasha. – disse, fechando a porta do quarto de Kagome. – Vamos descer antes um assassinato ocorra e Sango venha correndo atrás de mim para tentar se livrar de Sarah e Rin. – piscou indo em direção a escada. – As duas passaram as últimas horas puxando a mim e a ela pela mão de um lado ao outro, pedindo atenção. – Kagome sorriu para a irmã, antes de desviar os olhos para o final da escada e ver Sango subindo as escadas, olhando assustada para os lados.

# Estou fugindo das duas! – sussurrou, pegando Shinzui dos braços de Kikyou para que pudessem descer e irem até o jardim, onde seria realizado a cerimônia.

XXXX

Todos os convidados já se encontravam ocupando as cadeiras que haviam sido organizadas no jardim posterior da mansão Higurashi, viradas para o altar que havia sido belamente montado e decorado, e onde seria celebrada a união de Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Takahashi. Um pianista contratado tocava uma música romântica para entretê-los até a chegada da noiva.

Sesshoumaru ajeitava pela quinta vez a gravata de Inuyasha, e Miroku conversava com o padre, quando Rin e Sarah entraram correndo sendo seguidas por Kikyou e Sango, que carregava Shinzui nos braços, anunciando que a noiva já estava presente.

O noivo sorriu nervosamente, enquanto Kikyou, Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru se colocavam em seus devidos lugares. A marcha nupcial passou a ser tocada pelo pianista e todos se levantaram e voltaram a atenção para a entrada lateral do jardim, onde um arco havia sido montado e onde Kagome acabava de surgir.

Inuyasha sorriu bobamente, observando Kagome se aproximar lentamente. Ela estava linda usando aquele vestido de noiva, e assim que ela parou diante dele, disse-lhe isso, antes de beijar-lhe a testa em sinal de carinho. E desta forma a cerimônia se seguiu rapidamente. Os votos foram trocados e logo houve a troca de alianças, que foram levadas por Rin. E logo os noivos puderam se beijar antes de encerrarem a cerimônia e iniciarem a pequena festa, onde um jantar seria servido, antes do bolo.

Minutos após o jantar, Kagome trancou-se no quarto que havia lhe pertencido para se trocar e colocar Shinzui para dormir. Tarefa a mostrar-se quase impossível uma vez que a filha encontrava-se mais interessada em ficar acordada para ficar juntamente a Rin e Sarah, que desmaiaram de casaco e sono no quarto de Sesshoumaru e Kikyou.

# Ela dormiu – perguntou Inuyasha, quando ela sentou ao seu lado no sofá, e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

# Sim! Mas apenas depois de ver que Sarah e Rin também haviam dormido. – disse, passando a mão no rosto, notando que as dez pessoas que haviam sido convidadas ainda encontravam-se conversando com Miroku. – Você deve estar cansada, não é mesmo – perguntou a irmã, sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou lhe sorriu levemente, realizando um fraco gesto positivo com a cabeça, pousando o braço direito sobre o ventre. Estava cansada, mas feliz de saber que tudo havia terminado bem. Que sua irmãzinha, levada embora de perto da família quando pequena, havia retornado e agora sorria por ter se casado com quem ela sempre amara. Apenas entristecia-se por saber que, assim como no seu casamento, seus pais não se encontravam por perto para abençoá-la.

# Sango! – chamou Inuyasha, vendo que a morena encontrava-se quase dormindo sobre a poltrona.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para quem lhe chamara, antes de espreguiçar-se e passar as mãos nos olhos. Não sabia que iria terminar o dia esgotada daquela maneira. Mas também não podia imaginar que seria vítima de Sarah e Rin por basicamente todo o dia, uma vez que os rapazes não se encontravam aptos à conversa. Somente conseguira se livrar delas enquanto ajudava Kagome a se vestir e no momento da cerimônia.

# Não seria melhor subir e deitar-se em um dos quartos – perguntou Kikyou, olhando para Miroku que ainda conversava com o grupo.

# Obrigada Kikyou, mas não! – cobriu os lábios com a mão antes de bocejar, e olhar para Miroku. – Ainda nem são dez horas da noite. – conferiu as horas no relógio em seu punho, antes de pegar o copo de refrigerante sobre a mesinha de centro. – Acho que vou precisar de mais disso para acordar! – disse, olhando para o copo quase vazio.

# Vou pegar mais para você! – disse Kikyou se levantando, mas cessando o movimento, quando Inuyasha se colocou de pé.

# Acho melhor irmos! – sorriu levemente, segurando Kagome pela mão e a colocando de pé, ignorando o olhar de duvida que ela lhe lançava. – Ah! Eu esqueci de te contar… - bateu na testa com a mão vaga. – Vamos passar a noite longe de casa, hoje! – picou-lhe um dos olhos.

# Mas e…

# Shinzui vai ficar bem aqui em casa, Kagome. – disse Sesshoumaru também se colocando de pé. – Pode ir sem preocupação. O louco do seu marido passou a semana inteira me atormentando para saber se podia deixar a menina aqui. Ele vai enfartar se não lhe fazer essa surpresa.

# Tem certeza que… - mordeu o lábio inferior. Afinal, desde que despertara não havia uma noite sequer que passasse longe da filha.

Sesshoumaru a cortou com um suspiro irritado, e ela sorriu sem graça ao abaixar a cabeça. Despediu-se dos convidados que ainda iriam ficar um pouco mais para conversarem com Sesshoumaru e Miroku, e saiu em direção ao carro, onde Inuyasha já havia colocado uma pequena mala com algumas roupas, no porta-malas.

# Vá tranqüila Kagome! – disse Kikyou segurando sua mão, quando estavam na entrada da mansão, com Inuyasha a esperando dentro do carro. – É só por uma noite. Shinzui vai ficar bem! Confie em mim. – tocou o rosto da irmã, a realizar um gesto fraco com a cabeça sorrindo.

Kikyou a abraçou com força, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, e Kagome fez o mesmo, ao sentir a irmã fraquejar. Não é como se Kagome fosse embora para longe, mas de alguma forma sentia aquela necessidade de chorar. Chorar por saber que ela estava realmente feliz.

E assim que se afastaram Kagome sorriu para Sango, que também lhe abraçara com força. Sango passara os momentos mais difíceis de sua vida ao seu lado. Sofrera nas mãos de Naraku negando-se a fugir após descobrir a respeito da morte de seu pequeno irmão, por não querer deixá-la sozinha. E ela amava Sango como se fosse sua irmã. Da mesma maneira que amava Kikyou, que sofrera ao descobrir a traição de seus pais e por ter de guardar esses segredos.

Ao terminarem as despedidas e Miroku quase apanhar de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha por ter dito o que não deveria, o casal recém casado entrou no carro e rumou para o lugar onde iriam passar aquela noite. Lugar, cuja localização Inuyasha se negava a revelar.

# Você está se aproveitando do fato de eu não poder mais ler mentes, não é mesmo – perguntou, cruzando os braços e olhando para a estrada fazia. – Você é cruel! – disse sem o encarar.

# E você muito curiosa Kagome. – disse sorrindo, sabendo que já estava perto do local. – Deve ficar feliz por eu não ter cedido a tentação de atender a uma das idéias de Miroku e lhe vendar até chegarmos lá. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, o encarando. – O que – ela sorriu e sem responder voltou à atenção para a estrada.

Inuyasha suspirou, achando melhor não contrariá-la. E não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao seu destino. Kagome desceu do carro olhando maravilhada para o local a sua frente. Estavam em uma casa na beira de uma pequena praia, que era iluminada pela luz da lua. Um lugar que deveria ficar lindo no amanhecer.

Ouviu Inuyasha fechar o porta-malas e em seguida travar o carro, se aproximando dela com a pequena mochila em suas mãos.

# É de um rapaz que trabalha na SSJ. – disse colocando a mão na cintura dela e a guiando em direção a casa. – Ouvi-o comentando a respeito dela e perguntei se ele me alugaria ela se eu pagasse um bom preço. – sorriu, enquanto subia as escadas que levava a porta de entrada. – Ele contratou uma mulher para arrumar e limpar a casa toda para hoje. Não achei que deveríamos passar tão em branco esse momento.

Abriu a porta e afastou-se para deixar que Kagome entrasse primeiro. A morena sorriu admirando a decoração simples, mas que não deixava de ser bela, da casa de praia. Sorriu, notando que havia uma lareira na sala e que a porta corrida de vidro em sua lateral direita, dava para uma pequena varanda de frente para o mar. Abriu-a apoiou-se sobre o parapeito, aproveitando o vento a tocar-lhe a face e inalando o cheiro da maresia. Jamais havia visto e sentido algo igual.

Inuyasha colocou a mochila sobre o sofá e cruzou os braços, observando Kagome de longe. Os cabelos longos dançando de acordo com os seus caprichos, assim como o tecido leve do vestido a cobrir-lhe o corpo. Estava feliz de saber que ela havia gostado daquele local, e ao sentir o cheiro das lágrimas dela se aproximou lentamente, parando ao lado da porta de correr.

# Você se lembrou! – disse, girando no mesmo lugar e limpando a lágrima de seus olhos. – Eu não sabia que você prestava atenção em meus sonhos infantis de casamento e lua-de-mel. – sorriu enquanto ele se aproximava e passava a mão em seu rosto.

# Eu sempre prestei atenção no que você dizia Kagome. – disse enlaçando a cintura dela colando seu corpo ao dela. – Eu sei que você queria passar sua lua-de-mel numa casa perto de uma praia. – fez uma careta. – Você desejava passar três semanas… mas apenas posso te oferecer uma noite por causa de nossa filha. – Kagome sorriu e passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, o beijando rapidamente nos lábios. – Gostou

# Adorei! – e o beijou novamente.

Desta vez o beijo foi mais violento e tomado de desejo. As línguas se encontravam enquanto cada um tentava conseguir mais do saber um do outro. Desejo que mantinham contido desde que ele a pedira em casamento. Já que Sesshoumaru se achara no direito de agir como pai da moça a mandando viver na casa da família Higurashi bem longe dele até aquele momento.

Foram recuando os passos, até voltarem para dentro da casa, e Inuyasha apenas se afastou dela para fechar segurá-la pela mão e guiá-la até o quarto. Abriu a porta deixando que ela visse o interior do cômodo fracamente iluminado e com móveis de madeira. A cama de casal, maior que qualquer outra que havia visto na vida, estava coberta por um lençol branco. Também havia uma porta para uma varanda, mas Kagome não se preocupou em ver a paisagem através dela.

Fechou os olhos e gemeu levemente quando sentiu os lábios de Inuyasha tocarem em seu pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos abaixava a alça do vestido, a outra descia o zíper, e fechava a porta com os pés.

# Quase enlouqueci esse tempo sem você ao meu lado. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, passando a mão por dentro do tecido e deslizando a mão pela pele macia das costas dela, em direção a seu ventre e seios, a fazendo estremecer. – Sesshoumaru tinha que ter tido aquela idéia infeliz de te fazer ir morar na mansão Higurashi até hoje. – beijou-lhe o pescoço e mordeu-lhe a orelha, sorrindo ao senti-la estremecer ao seu toque. – Eu te amo.

Virou-a de frente para ele, e a beijou nos lábios, enquanto continuava a despi-la, deixando o vestido escorregar pelo seu corpo. Admirou-a por alguns segundos antes de voltar a beijá-la e senti-la desabotoar sua camisa, e alisar seu corpo, o fazendo gemer. Passou a mão por seu ombro, fazendo a camisa social deslizar até o chão.

Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura e fez com que ela saltasse para enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura o abraçando com força. Sem romper o contato entre os lábios, Inuyasha caminhou até a cama e a atirou sobre ela antes de fazer-lhe companhia.

Naquela noite se amaram por mais de uma vez, trocando sussurros carinhosos por entre as carícias íntimas. Naquela noite, Inuyasha a marcou para sempre como sua esposa, cravando seus caninos no pescoço dela, oficializando ainda mais aquela união. Naquela noite, Kagome deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e adormeceu sabendo que seu maior sonho se realizara.

Naquela noite… Ela tivera certeza que a primeira parte da história havia acabado. Naquela noite… decidiu que não se preocuparia mais com nada até que fosse necessário. Naquela noite… dormiu sabendo que a única coisa que podia lhe trazer problemas, estava em seu poder. Naquela noite… dormiu olhando para a pulseira em seu punho.


End file.
